Multiplicity
by SaminRaran
Summary: "I'm going to be a hero. A hero that everyone needs." A motto that the newest student, Chen Liu, made for herself a long time ago. Recently, she moved away from her homeland of China and enters into the new world of Japan on a student visa. Attending Yuuei during her high school career, she finds challenges as a naïve foreigner in both Japan and back home.
1. Layer 1

It's nighttime when she got to Japan. The young girl slowly walk in the middle of the airport, trying to avoid the floods of busy people who trying to mow her down. Due to her small stature, she can't help but to constantly bump into people while she lugs the heavy weight of her brown suitcase. The yellow dress and light pink blouse that she wore was quite not suited to travel, but it was supposed to be for her first impression for her new school.

But it's too late for that, right?

On the same day before she left her home, she decided that during the trip that she will let her black hair hang off of her shoulders, thinking that it would still look pretty when she got to Japan. It didn't. She didn't counted the fact that she would fell asleep during the trip, and now, she have a bird nest instead of flowing locks. Her bronze tan skin separates her from the crowd of pasty pale people. _Ugly_ in the eyes of every Asian women.

She feels so different the minute she steps off her plane, and not in an unique and special way. Everything is different, and this will be her home for the next three years.

She looks around the area. Not a single person waiting for her. She sighs. What did she expect? That delay had really screwed her over, didn't it? "Um, miss!" a voice calls. The girl spun her head around and sees no one out of the ordinary. Was it her mind playing tricks on her? Or - "Ma'am! I'm over here! Here with a giant sign with your name on it!" She looks into the crowd harder and sees a suit-wearing man who lifted a sign with some hiragana characters on it. Or was it kanji? _Chen Liu,_ it said. Well whatever it is, she wasn't completely fluent in speaking Japanese and her reading was even worse. She dashes over to man, avoiding the incoming people.

When she got in front of the man, she looks at his appearance more closely, carefully scanning over every details. _Black thin hair, pale skin, sharp chin,_ Liu thought. _That's what a grown Japanese man looks like, right mother?_ The man puts down the sign under his arm and then slightly bow down to the teen. Reacting, Liu bow clumsily, embarrassed that she didn't do it first. Luckily, from this position, the man don't have to see her one of her worst habits. _Blushing easily._ The man quickly recovers from his bow and stand up tall, holding a sense of authority against the young girl.

Liu feel, no, _knows_ that she already screwed up her first impression, and she didn't even had to stand straight up. She's gonna be embarrassed for the rest of her duration in Japan. "So you are the recommended student from Beijing, am I right?" the man asks, monotonous.

Liu quickly stands straight from her bow and forces a small smile. "Um, yes sir," she quietly replies. "My name is Chen Liu. I'm supposed to be at Yuuei until I graduated."

"But are you a _recommended student_ , Chen-san?" the man harshly clarifies.

Liu almost jump from his tone, but she still remains looking friendly as she can. "Um, Um," she stutters, "well, yes. I'm on the recommendation list for Yuuei. I have my letter of recommendation in my suitcase if you want me to-"

"Don't worry about it," the man cuts her off as he points the back from him. "Just let's get in the car. I have been standing here for _hours_ and I would like it to go already home, missy _._ "

Liu nods, feeling a wave of horrible guilt. She walks side-by-side with the man, feeling an awkward discomfort with him. She try not to focus at it and, instead m, observed the peaceful setting that is displayed before her.

Clear night skies, no choking pollution that she was so used to, a small but rushing crowd emerging from the airport. Japan is really beautiful in its own kind. Different and almost exotic. But that again, it's Liu first time being away from China.

A modern black car with a shiny gleam stood before Liu who was dazzled by its design. She had never been this close to a car like this, much less going to ride in it. Back home, only the rich people can be able to buy such luxury. The poor people have overcrowded, and probably unsafe, buses.

"Ma'am," Liu snaps out of her state and quickly turn to the man. "What's wrong? You just suddenly stopped."

Liu blushes as her grip on her suitcase accidentally loosen and slips. Luckily, it didn't open when it slams into the concrete, but it was so embarrassing! Liu looks up at the man, he wore the look that said, " _Tck! Stupid foreigner!_ _Why do you exist?"_ Okay, she might be overreacting on that part, but she already made a bad first impression! Stupid, stupid -

The man took up the suitcase and lugs it to the car trunk. Liu, embarrassed, rushes into the car with little time to spared and proceed to look at her feet. Another bad habit she required when she was young. A "recommended student" they said. A "outstanding hero of the future" they said. Well, Liu was everything but _those_! In less than ten minutes, she's already considered as a socially awkward mess in Japan.

But she already knew that she'll be culture shock here _way_ before she even got on the plane. However, all of these "things," things that are happening on this new land are just overwhelming her just a _little._

The car door opened as the man went to the driver seat and put his seatbelt on. "Please try to calm down, young lady," the man calmly states, detecting Liu's distress. "I do understand that this is a new place for you, but there's no need to worry. Because - Oh! Have I ever given my name? Sorry, it's just a bad habit of mine." Liu shakes her head, answering "No." "Okay, I'm Yokoyama Akio, the head of the Yuuei Dormitories. I was originally supposed to meet you at the dorms with the other students today, but I heard you had a delay and I personally took it upon myself to drive you to the dorms."

"Why?"

The car suddenly starts, causing Liu to be startled. What even more startling is that her seatbelt, like a snake, automatically restrains her in her seat, almost choking her. "Don't worry," Yokoyama says as the car pulls itself from the parking space without the driver touching the steering wheel. "It's just my quirk. I can manipulate technology."

As the car quickly drives away from the airport and pulls into an empty highway, Liu was instantly dazzle again by the beautiful skyliners. Like stars, it was shining above all men as kings. So nice. So pretty. So wonderful. "Also, Miss Chen," Yokoyama calls her attention again. She swiftly turns to him and saw him relaxed in his seat, not worrying about crashing the car. "To answer your question from earlier of 'why', I'm kinda responsible for the students who lived in the dorms for various reasons. Whatever happened to them, it will be on my ass."

Liu audibly gasps, being surprised at an adult casually curses in front of a minor.

"Stop it," the man demands. Liu shut her mouth and blushes a bright red. "I seriously don't like kids like you," Yokoyama says as Liu feels smaller. "Just because I'm the head of the dorms, but that doesn't mean I can't act normally with those students who lived there. So you can just drop the formal act if you want. I don't really like when kids are so tense. I'm just another broke college graduate who recently became the head."

Well . . . Liu didn't expect something like this to happen. Usually in China, it's simple. The young respect the elders and treat them as kings or queens. Didn't the Japanese do the same thing or it's another culture shock thing she have to get use to? No, no, it's not a culture shock thing. It's just a broke college kid.

"Hey, don't go silence on me," Liu feels a rough hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch. Yokoyama took his hand off of the girl before sighing. "Look, I'm just okay, okay? Just remember if you need to talk with anyone, it's me, right? I'm friends with every student at the dorms."

Liu wants to go back home now. She doesn't like to be touched nor like to be in social situations like this.

"Also, I'm gonna drop you off and you can ask the lady at the desk for your keys, so before that happens, I gotta tell you the basic rules while we are in this car." Okay, something useful and not more culture shocks stuff. "No drugs, no booze, no sex, no pets," he lists, "No sleeping in the opposite gender dorms, no loud partying, no usage of quirks in any areas of the dorms besides your own room. Don't worry, those rooms are basically everything-proof."

"Everything-proof?" Liu suddenly asks.

"Fire-proof, water-proof, cold-proof, heat-proof, electricity-proof, everything that you can imagine that could be a hazard."

"What about multi-proof?" she asks more quietly.

"About what?"

"Nevermind."

"Also," Yokoyama looks at Liu closer with a more serious tone and look. His hand on her shoulder tightens. "There will be _no_ _fighting_ in the dorms other than self-defense. Even though this is a academy for training pro-heroes, it doesn't mean that everyone is friendly. If these kids fight you and you fight back, just imagine the damage will be, and I don't just mean by property damage. One fight in the dorms and I will _expel_ you, understand?"

Liu nods, feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders.

"Okay," Yokoyama relaxed and taking his hand off of Liu's shoulder. The car suddenly stops. "We're here," he states. Liu immediately spins her head to the car window and sees the buildings that she will consider as her home for the next three years. It was a collection of large rectangular-shaped buildings with the largest being in the middle, the one that Liu was at. The whole area was surrounded by tall concrete walls with the Yuuei logo and colors painted on them. _A safety measure_ , Liu thinks. "Okay, get out," Yokoyama suddenly demands.

"Huh?"

"Didn't I told you? I'm not going to hold your hand to your dorm, missy. There's a lady over by the desk. Get your bag and go ask her, alright?"

Liu nods before leaving the car. "Thank you," she whispers with a sour undertone.

Yokoyama smiles slightly as he watches the Chinese girl grabs her suitcase from his trunk and walk into the building.

* * *

It was quiet. Total silence that reinvigorates one's soul. A setting that Liu prefers. The dimmed streetlamps that the young girl was walking follows a cobblestone path, leading her to her dorm. After Liu had talked to the receptionist lady at the desk, she got her keys. The key were simple. Just only one key with a keychain that has a letter and a number. As her mind wanders, she remembered exactly how dorms are arranged from reading her acceptance letter. Even though it was written in Hiragana, she can managed to get the gist of it.

" _All students that is need of a dorm will receive dorms that is connected to your personal study course. This isn't changeable unless under special circumstances."_

Liu thinks that she'd might translated the letter awkwardly, but it might just mean that her classmates are at or near her dorm because each course get their own dorm building. God, more potential social situations that she very much want to avoid. However if she remembers correctly from the letter, she will get her own personal room and the dormitories would be separated from each other genders as well. Like girls will get their own dorms and guys will get another as well. Great! Then at least she won't have to deal with a brunch of guys, especifically if they are really cute guys. Formally, Liu went to an all-girls school in Beijing and rarely saw any boys her age, so she can't but help to blush every time she see a super cute guy. Liu slaps her cheeks with both hands, dropping her suitcase in the process.

 _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ She thought. _You are here to study, Liu! Not to look at boys!_ She stops slapping her red cheeks and grip her hands, forming fists. _Okay! You are in a new country! You got a visa and everything! You got the most expensive dress you owned! You_ worked _hard to be in Yuuei! Just don't mess it up! Just embarrassed yourself in front of a group of people that you will be with for the next three years!_ With flaming determination, Liu swipes her suitcase from the road and charges forward to her new home.

* * *

She stood at the front doors, double and French-style. She looks up at the building, once again impressed by the high-quality design. The whole building was painted in a crisp white with patios lined neatly next to each other. Neat, professional, and not made by questionable people. Japan has it all, and she love it. She grips her suitcase handle as she took a deep breath and exhales. _Remember,_ she thought. _Don't screw up._

She grab the doorknob and swing it open wide open, revealing the brightly lit hallway. It was empty. The hallways was in complete silence. No one was still wake and roaming in them. Liu stands there for a minute before breaking into a fit of laugher. _Good God!_ She thought, calming herself down. _Of course no one would be wake at this time! It's almost midnight!_ Her hand shoves itself in her blouse pocket and got the key. _# A-16_ the key chain said. Liu smiles, walking down the halls and carefully planning on how to relax in her dorm. _Let's see,_ she thought, _I know! I'm gonna a bath! A nice bath with warm water! Wait, do I have to boil it? Whatever! After that, I could make some_ Zhajiangmian _! If the school stocked the Chinese ingredients in the fridge, of course! Oooooooooh! I can't wait!_

She stands before her door with a small smile. She unlocks the door and swings it open, and her smile suddenly disappears. _What the world . . ._

A group of girls sat at _her_ sofa, drinking various beverages as they look at the foreigner.

 _. . . Is this?!_

Liu don't know what to do. Should she suddenly introduce herself? Should she go to her room? Should she bail this party and try to find her _actual_ room? Because there's no way that people can go into her room without a key.

"Oh hey!" an odd-looking girl with pink skin and demon eyes calls out as she walks up to Liu and took her hand and shakes it. "I think that you are my new roommate! My name is Ashido Mina! It's nice to meetcha!"

Roommate? _Roommate?!_ Did she mistranslated the letter?! It must be it!

" _Ribbit,_ I think she can't speak Japanese," a girl on four legs says. "I heard that she's from China."

"No, it can't be," a beautiful, black-haired girl (And actually normal-looking) comments. "She must had taken a Japanese fluency test before she entering into Yuuei, is that right?"

Why are they talking about her? Why _her_? Why did they even put her into a position to speak?

"Um, um." _Don't stutter. Don't embarrassed yourself,_ she reminds. _This is your one and only chance to not make an impression that you are not some stupid foreigner!_ Liu quickly bows before rapidly spilling scrambled words. "My name is Chen Liu! I'm sixteen years old! And I'm from Beijing! Please take care of me!"

. . . The silent air stood still.

 _Darn, darn it! They are seeing me as a dumb foreigner now!_ _Why? Why Li-_

"Oh my God!" Liu feel a pair of arms surrounds her as she spins around. "You have the cutest name ever! Liu! Liu! What a cute name! Oh! What if we call you 'Chen-chan'?!"

A hot blush ruptured on her tan cheeks. She tried to cover it with her hands, but it was too late. Everybody saw it.

"Aww . . ." Mina puts her down. "Don't be shy. We're friends here, right?"

Liu peaks from her hand and saw the demonic girl again. She isn't the one to judge appearances, but her superstitious side is coming on to her. Pink hair, pink skin, horns, and large black eyes with a little yellow light in the middle like a star in a dark void. It was basically screaming alien! Demon! Everything that all of the old people back home implanted into her since she was ten!

Liu, embarrassed and not knowing what to do, pick up her fallen suitcase and quickly walk to the nearest room and then slams the door.

She left everyone in total silence once more.

"Jeez! Is all Chinese people this rude?" Mina commented. Then Liu come out and run over to them and sit between a floating pair of clothes and the same beautiful girl before. "I do apologize for my behavior," Liu calmly says. "I just only needed to put my case in my room. It was very heavy."

Mina slides over and pets Liu's messy hair with a grin. "Aww, it's okay," she says. "You are too cute to get mad at!"

A blush appears once more. "P-Please stop that," she says quietly. "I'm not that cute."

A chuckle was heard next to her. Liu turns her head and sees that it was the beautiful girl, laughing. "I'm sorry," she apologizes as she calms down. "My name is Yaoyorozo Momo. And you're the sixth recommended student, right?"

Yaoyorozo? Oh goodness, Liu is gonna butcher these names later.

Liu nods.

Momo gives a smile. "I'm also recommended student too," Liu suddenly tenses, not knowing if she's another "competitor" like before. "I heard about you a few months ago on the internet. And how you blew away the teachers here when they are just about to close the application process for this year's students."

"O-Oh!" Liu gasps. "You did. I-I'm sorry."

Momo cocks a brow. "Why would you say that?"

"Because what I did during that time could have hurt a lot of people," Liu states in melancholic and quiet tone. "Even ones that wasn't involved in the testing. So I apologize."

"Apologize?!" Momo gasps. "You had single-handedly uncovered one of the biggest cheating scandals in Yuuei History! You have nothing to sorry for!"

"Cheating scandals? _Ribbit_." the frog-like girls asks. "She's a cheater?"

Liu gasps, lost for words. _No! No! No! I'm not -_

"No, she's not," Momo explains. "She _stopped_ a cheating scandal in China and because in how she stops it, she became a recommended student on a full-ride scholarship as a 'thank you'."

"I'm sorry, but how did you know that I had a scholarship?!" Liu asks in horror.

"Internet," Momo replies. "Anyways, that scandal had involved hundreds of students and their parents and even some of the moderators, and this girl," Momo put her hand on Liu's shoulder, making the Chinese girl uncomfortable, "had stopped it."

"Stopped it?" Mina asks, looking at the short girl in shock. "How? What kind of quirk did you had to stop _hundreds_ of people?"

"It's not my quirk that stopped it," Liu softly answers. "I just got mad, and I . . . Beat . . . The moderators up."

"With your quirk?" Mina asks.

Liu nods, unable to lie about that.

"Wow," the frog-like girl says. "You look like some weak shrimp that would fall apart in one touch, but no, you beaten up some pro-heroes in the past. _Ribbit._ Right?"

"Um, in that way, yes."

"That's amazing!" An invisible arm wraps around Liu's shoulders, causing the Chinese girl to shiver. "You fought these moderators like All-Might fight villains! That's really coo-"

"I'm sorry but can we not talk about this?" Liu harshly say. "I do not like talking about the scandal. It makes me feel, ur, uncomfortable."

"Oh sorry," everybody says in unison.

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking," Liu softly asks as another blush appears, "I'm tired. May I go to bed? Our first day of school is tomorrow and I have to get some rest now?"

Everyone's heart strings was pulled. Her soft voice, her kind words, and _that blush_. Liu was so cute, like a little child. "Chen-chan!" Mina coo. "Of course! You can go right to bed! God, you're so precious!"

Liu stands up and forces a tired smile before bowing. "Thank you." and then she walks off.

She fell onto her bed, exhausted. Liu never felt more this exhausted in her entire life, even after her middle schools days of nonstop studying and training. Liu raises her head and look at her digital clock. _11:56._ Liu sighs, pulling herself off her bed and walking over to her private bathroom. Well, at least that's one thing she read right on the letter. A personal bathroom for each student.

The bathroom was clean and small, as expected, with white tiles that led to a single drain for the water. _Wow_ , Liu thought in awe from the cleanness and quality. _This is all so fancy! Oh! What is this?_ Liu looks at a small weaved basket near her as awe appears in her dark brown eyes. _Is that free shampoo?!_ She pick up a bottle. _It is, isn't?! Oh goodness, Yuuei is like a hotel!_ She put the bottle back and leans on the counter. She closes her eyes in both exhaustion and in thought.

 _I did it . . ._ She thought with a smile. _I did it, Mother, Father . . . I'm really attending Yuuei . . ._ Her hands begins to shakes as she feel a hot sensation around her eyes. Her smile wavers as her heart still aches from her younger days.

She remembered her many days in a hellish rice paddy. Her days as a child who was forced to put her education to the side and support for her aging family. Her days of forcing herself to study for Beijing's cruel and, sometimes, unfair exams. Her days of suffering for getting a chance of having a future that isn't chosen for her by corrupted and twisted individuals.

 _I'm going to be a hero. A hero that everyone needs._ She had fought her way to the top. She had resisted the cruel temptations that was easier and got her goals by doing it the fair and harder way.

But was it worth it?

She opens her eyes with tears and a flaming determination.

 _Just you wait, China!_

She will see soon.

* * *

 **Hey! You there! I'm the author who wrote this piece of crap fanfic! Because I'm a stupid fan!**

 **Anyways, on a more serious note, I wanted to write this fanfic for a while because of two main reasons:**

 **1\. I read so much foreigner stories which the foreigner is American or European. So I questions "Hey! Where are the non-Japanese Asians in these stories? Should they more Asian immigrants in Japan?" And in further research since I questions how many Chinese people, I founded out that Chinese people are one of the biggest immigrant population, soooo why the hell not write a fanfic about a Chinese immigrant? ;)**

 **2\. China and Japan had quite a history together. I won't go to World War II, but go Google it if you want. Japan was a shitty neighbor during that time. Anyways, China and Japan are like day to night is. While Japan is considered to be a developed nation, China . . . still hadn't got their shit together.**

 **Being scammed in China? We got it. Having holes as bathrooms? We got it. Have pollution that probably shorten your lifespan in one breath? We got it. Censored Internet? We got it. Many other fucked up things that we could add to the list of why you shouldn't go to China without a guide? We go it.**

 **(ALSO BEFORE YOU CALLED ME OUT ON BEING A RACIST! I'M CHINESE TOO! So calm your tits down! I can make jokes.)**

 **Anyways, so . . . Japan have an overall negative stereotype of Chinese people. But don't worry, the door swings both ways. Chinese are critical on Japan too.**

 **Are we a bunch of sunshine and happiness who want to kill each other?**

 **Anyways, I would like to address this because this will be one of the biggest part of the fanfic:**

 _ **I probably will shipped Chen Liu with a character.**_

 **I won't say his name, but it would be obvious soon. I would like to have a** _ **realistic and cute**_ **relationship. There would be no lemons. I will not write lemons. Don't ask for lemons. The closest you will see from a lemon is hugs and kisses and coddling. And also, they won't jump immediately into a romantic relationship. I don't like it when people instantly shipped character who just met. At least buy the character a drink first!**

 **So it's gonna be cute and a slow-burn.**

 **Prepare for type three diabetes!**

 **Besides the ship, I would like a realistic portrayal of an immigrant, coming from a poverty background, entering in developed nation like Japan.**

 **That may be racists assumptions and things, but other good things will happened.**

 **Thank you for reading and having and an open mind.**

 **P.S. The love interest will be little OOC, but it may be necessary since I would be that character to grow from Liu. Because in a real relationship, you grow from your partner and become a better person. Okay? I'm taking this shit serious. I'm REALLY taking this seriously.**

 **P.S.S. I perfectly okay with people giving valid criticism to me. I'm not a bitch. I can handle whatever you want to say to me. Good or bad.**


	2. Layer 2

The first thing that Mina woke up to was the smell of oil and the sounds of singing. Curious and bugged by the smell, she got up from her bed and walk over to the kitchen where the smell and singing coming from. The singing was soft and in another language. Besides the song, the oil was off-putting. Why is it so strong?

When Mina peaks into the kitchen, she found her new roommate, fully dressed in her uniform with a ankle-length skirt and an apron, and frying some long pieces of dough. Liu had a small smile, still humming to a gentle beat, as she stirs another pot of a white soup. Out of her corner of her eye, Liu sees Mina at the edge of the entrance, standing there in her blue pajamas. Liu cease her singing and turns her head to her and greets her.

"A-Ah! Good morning, Ashido-san! I'm making some breakfast for us."

Mina yawns as she look at the mountain of the fried bread on a long plate. "What's that, Chen-chan?" she asks with an interested look. "Is this Chinese food?"

"Yes, it _is_ Chinese food!" Liu quickly expresses her joy with her soft voice, glad that Mina didn't told her to shut up. "This is called _youtiao._ It's what I ate for breakfast when I was still in China. It's like a doughnut and you can eat with sweet soy milk or savory soy milk! Personally, I prefers the savory soy milk with lots of chili oil! But I'm making some sweet soy milk too!"

Mina love her roommate. Liu was just so cute and nice that she have to hug her. And that what she did. Liu suddenly struggles as the taller girl picks her up and hug her. "Oh my God!" Mina coo. "Never leave me! You are just too adorable!"

Liu blushes. "P-Please stop calling me that word," Liu demands. "I'm really not cute!"

"But why?"

"B-Because I'm -" Liu's tongue was tied. "Just please let me down! The youtiao is going to burn!"

"Oh sorry!" Mina put Liu down as Liu brushes the nonexistent dust on her apron.

"So," Liu picks up her straining ladle and took the youtiao from the oil. "What's your answer, Ashido-san? Do you want to try some sweet soy milk with the youtiao or savory? Or maybe both?"

"Umm," Mina looks over Liu's shoulders. "What's in the savory soy milk?"

"Well, it's my own recipe which I took from other people that used to live with," Liu says. "Chinese vinegar, dried shrimp, sesame oil, salt, and a brunch of other ingredients."

"Dried shrimp?" Mina asks with a disgusted expression. "I want to try the sweet milk."

"Okay!" Liu adds more youtiao to the pile. Mina eyes the absurd amount of fried dough and then Liu who seems to be not stopping anytime soon.

"Um, Chen-chan," Mina say, "I think you are making too much."

"No I'm not," Liu firmly states. "I'm planning to make even _more_ food! It will be never enough when you are sharing with other people."

"Sharing?" Mine's abnormal eyes widen.

"Yeah, I'm going to give this to those girls last night. I was a bit rude to them soooo . . ." Liu raises the plate to Mina with her same soft smile, "food? Because food makes people get together and be happy." Liu put a hand under her chin and sunk into deep thought. "Let's see. I'm gonna make some soup dumplings, scallion pancakes, some noodles, egg tarts, char siu, some sweet buns, and other traditional Chinese foods. So yeah, I need a lot of people to eat it. We can't finish it ourselves, right?"

Mina grabs her shoulders and tightly hugs Liu again. "You are an angel," Mina whispers with proud tears of joy. "An awesome food angel from God."

* * *

"Uh?" Momo looks at the table.

" _Ribbit,_ " the frog-like girl stares at the table with a drooling mouth.

"What is . . ." the floating uniform asks in wonderment.

The table was filled to the brim with various food dishes which no one, but Liu, saw before. The smell was intoxicating. A porky aroma, a sugary aroma, a spicy aroma, smells that shouldn't go together, but somehow, it comes into perfect harmony.

"So?" Liu asks with a soft smile. "Please dig in! I cooked plenty of - Ah!"

It didn't took a minute before everyone practically ran to their seat and began eating. The quick movements of plates and obnoxious chewing noises sound the room, causing the poor Chinese girl to be push to the side. _Oh goodness,_ she thought, covering her gaping mouth. _Not even starving kids can eat this fast._

"The soup dumplings are amazing!"

"This bread thing and salty soy milk are good too!"

" _Ribbit. Ribbit."_

"I would eat it forever! I love you, my Chinese baby! Never leave me!"

Liu's scared. Japanese people say that China is scary because of its scams and holes as toilets, but look at these girls eating! Liu know that they are not even pacing themselves! They are eating _everything_! In a matter of a few minutes, nothing lives. The soup dumplings were none. The youtiao is nonexistent. Someone took a bite out of space and time. And Liu was starving because no left anything for her.

But yet, Liu was happy as well.

At least they are not going to starve, and that's enough for her. Liu sighs, already exhausted for the day. A burp came from the frog-like girl as, one by one, they stood up and turns to the Chinese girl who was still in her apron.

"Thank you for the food!" they say in unison.

 _It was definitely worth it!_ She thought.

"You're welcome," Liu says with her same gentle smile.

* * *

Japanese trains are amazing, comfortable, and safe. Liu rarely take the trains back in China, but when she did, it was alway just little shaky. It's not bad (In fact, Chinese trains are pretty good), but it's not the best. Here at this moment, Liu never felt more safe than in this Japanese train despite being so crowded. The train moves so smoothly and quick. Her eyes wanders around in awe, looking at the sheer amount of technology that she never truly witness in person before. _My goodness,_ she thought with admiration. _How can anyone come up with these things? It felt like only yesterday that I was using a oil lamp to see in the dark . . ._

Liu pushes back a loose strand of hair and tuck it into her low bun. It took almost a hour last night to comb it loose, but it taught her a valuable lesson that she shouldn't let her hair run free ever again. And actually, she much prefers the motherly low bun hairstyle instead of letting loose. It was sweet, girly, and keeps her hair out of the way when she fights. If she ever fight.

Liu turns to her side and sees the her classmates doing various things. Some was sitting and reading, some was standing and daydreaming, and some was listening to music on their phones. Liu's reaction to meeting these girls yesterday was unnecessary. Liu originally thought that her classmates would be cruel to her for being a foreigner like what her grandfather ingrained into her gullible head, but no. They were really nice and kind, and Liu was glad that she will have three years to get to know them all.

Liu smiles brightly.

Yeah, that's a nice thought.

" _Now, arriving to Yuuei Station,"_ The speaker says. " _Now, arriving to Yuuei Station."_

The girls got up from their seats and walk out the train as a heavy flow of other students follow suit. Unfortunately for Liu, she was majorly smaller when comparing to her classmates and she got lost in the crowd.

Heads of taller people envelop her sight. She can't see where she was going, and there's barely any room to move. She was forced to follow the flow, whatever they go. She didn't like it was a understatement. She quickly turns petrified, scared. She didn't expect that the crowd would be so fast! Besides the quick moving crowd, she was worried that she might be late on her first day, and that isn't a very good impression for a foreigner like her. Can't make it seem like China has such lazy people!

Liu shoves some people out of the way, apologizing for her pushing, yet she was just keep being push back. Of course she would be pushed back, she wasn't using her _full strength_ , and she doesn't want to use her full strength on people in fear of hurting them.

There's no other option other than being late.

She doesn't like to use her quirk for any petty reason, but this is an _emergency_. Liu took deep breath and then focus all of her bodily energy on generating on her quirk.

 _One layer . . ._

Her muscles tightens.

 _Two layers . . ._ _Three layers . . ._

She put a leg back, feeling a stressful energy running through her body.

 _Four layer . . ._

She calculates her landing in a fairly empty area before taking another breath.

 _Five layers!_

She kick her leg off the ground, using the force to propel her to the air. In mid air, she backflips and already calculated where she is hoping to land. She gives a small smile, confident in landing where she want. But fate has other plans.

She feels a hand grabbing her ankle, causing her to fall down directly on her face. She broken a nose as blood flows from it. Her eyes water rapidly, causing everything to burr. She stands up, covering her bleeding nose.

"Oh shit! Are you alright?!" a masculine voice panics. Despite not being able to see well, she heard the opinions of the other students who witnessed her fall.

" _Did she use her quirk? In public?"_

" _Is she gonna be alright?"_

" _I think it's that Chinese student!"_

" _Well of course it is! Chinese people_ always _use their quirk in public!"_

" _Oh God! I think she is dying!"_

" _That girl is gonna co-"_

 _Thud!_

Liu faints.

* * *

"Is that why you used your quirk? To go to school?" the old woman sighs, slamming her clipboard on her lap and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Didn't anyone told you that it's illegal in Japan to use your quirk in public without a license?"

"Huh?" Liu asks, confused.

It only been a few minutes from waking up from her "Incident," and she already blushing a bright red. She was in the Yuuei Clinic when she woke up, and somehow, her broken nose was completely healed. No broken bone nor any bruises. It turns out that the aging women in a doctor's coat was a pro-hero named "Recovery Girl" with a quirk to basically heal anything. Recovery Girl has just explained to Liu about how got to the clinic when she was passed out. A _male_ student took her there. The idea of it made Liu blushed and spited out Mandarin words out of supreme embarrassment. So after a good backhand on the head, Liu explained everything about her situation at the train station. Not to say, Recovery Girl was frustrated.

"You need a license to use your quirk in public," the woman says in a scolding tone. "Otherwise, it's illegal."

"A license? You actually need a license?" Liu gasps. "Oh God, I'm so sorry! It's just in China, everybody can use their quirk anywhere, even in public. It's just the norm."

Recovery Girl looks her clipboard with a frown. "You don't really have a medical record," she says, knowing that she has to no clue about what previous ailments or vaccines Liu had. "Other than a birth certificate, it seems like you never went to a proper physical since the day you were born."

"Sorry, it's just -"

"Stop saying that you are sorry. It won't help the situation," Recovery Girl look up from the board. "You do realize that your scholarship is on the line because of this incident? I'd been told you need to go the principal after school for it."

Liu widen her eyes. "W-W-What?! It can't -"

"It is happening," the woman says with seriousness in her tone. "You must go to the Principal Office after school or you may have to go back to China. After all, using your quirk in public is a serious criminal offense!"

Liu have no words. It felt like her breath has been taken. Was it it? Would all of her hard work be undone? Because of a cultural misunderstanding? Liu bit her lip as she took a deep breath.

"Okay," Liu quietly says. "I will go. I understand."

"Good," the woman nods. "You probably have to lay down for a bit. Me fixing your nose had took a lot of you."

"I'm sorry, but no," Liu says, getting out of bed. "I wasted so much time unconscious that school started. I'm already considered as late by now."

Recovery Girl stares at Liu with a sadden look. She knows that Liu was embarrassed and tired, and yet she desperately wanted to got to class. Most students in the situation would want to hide in the clinic because of the probable bullying that they may face, but Liu can't afford not to go to class. Liu _cannot_ miss a single class or her scholarship will be on the line. Not to say that it already is but still though.

Liu bow to the old woman with a smile. "Thank you ma'am," she says before standing up straight and walking out.

* * *

Rumors had been flooding on the internet about a Chinese student on recommendation for the past few months. Even through the media has swarmed over to China to uncover the student, no one truly knew what the student is or look like other than a few facts:

1\. The student is from China.

2\. The student is a female.

3\. The student has been involved in the biggest cheating scandal in Yuuei History.

The last fact has caused a quite controversy within the Japanese media. Many people assumed that the student was a cheater and Yuuei, the prestigious school for training pro-heroes, had just simply let her in. Even though the Yuuei principal had debunked the myth to the news and explained that the student _stopped_ the scandal, people continued to be skeptical about the mysterious student.

So when the door to Aizawa-sensei's classroom, everyone turns to their heads and see a small tan girl in the long skirt version of their uniform. The room was quiet. No one have words to describe her. For so long, the media had painted an image in their minds that the Chinese student was a frightening being that is over seven feet tall with muscles the size of soccer balls. But no, she's entirely different. She was small, flat-chested, and have the most round cheeks in existence, a feature that is presented in almost all Chinese girls. Is she really the Chinese student that been involved in a cheating scandal?

"Um," she starts as a blush was present on her cheeks. She bows quickly as stutters our. "My name is Chen Liu! I'm sixteen years old and from Beijing! Please take care of me!"

A Yuuei gym uniform had been thrown over her bowing head.

"Just wear that," Aizawa says before taking another sip from his juice pouch.

* * *

" _O Great Buddha, I beg of you for wisdom and strength. May I request you spare me a portion of your luck to me? I need it please to overturn my despair and bring light into my day. Please listen to my call and -"_

"Um, Chen-chan," Mina asks while undressing."What are you doing?"

Liu looks up from her prayer beads, wrapped around her hands, and gives Mina a confused look.

"Pardon?"

"You have been standing there for two minutes while muttering to yourself in Chinese," Mina put on her uniform jogger. "It's kinda creepy."

"Oh goodness!" Liu gasps. "I'm sorry. It's just when I'm having a bit of a stressful day, I pray to Buddha and ask him for guidance. I didn't know it was creepy."

"Buddha?" Mina zips her jacket. "You're a buddhist?"

"Yeah, I am," Liu put her prayer beads put down on her locker as she undress herself. "My whole family are buddhist ls and I used to live with a buddhist village, so I was basically a buddhist since I was born."

"Ah okay!" Mina look over to her friend and gasps.

"Huh? What is it?" Liu stares at Mina with confusion as the pink-skinned being quickly grabs Liu's naked arm and raises it to her eyes.

"Oh my God, the rumors are true!" Mina look back at Liu who was blushing hard. "You _do_ got muscles!"

"So?!" Liu pulls her strong arm back and quickly dresses herself, ignoring the raging heat on her cheeks. "I'm training to be a pro-hero. Why wouldn't I have a bit of muscles?"

Mina giggles as she leans on her locker. "Sorry, sorry. It's just you looked so thin and so girly that I haven't thought you exercise at all!"

"Pardon me, but I take offense to that," Liu jokingly says, zipping up her jacket. "Plus, I don't see any muscles on you. You're all fat!"

Mina jabs the small girl to her side with a laugh. "At least I'm not flat like you!"

"Hey you two! We got to get going!" Momo swiftly passes them, heading to the door. "Aizawa-sensei's going to get mad if we don't show up on time!"

"Right!" they says in unison, running to exit.

 _You know_ , Liu follows Mina with a hopeful smile, _maybe this day isn't bad at all!_

* * *

" _A Quirk assessment test?!"_

"Okay!" Liu cheerfully says, not bother at the slightest by her homeroom teacher's demand. After all, she has _no clue_ about Japanese culture and thought it's the norm.

"What about the entrance ceremony?" a brown bobbed girl says. "The orientation?"

"Huh?" Liu's cheerfulness suddenly drains from her face. "Ashido-san," she whispers. "Japan has entrance ceremonies?"

Mina nods, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Then why are we here?!" Liu raises her voice in surprise.

"Hey China Girl," _China girl?!_ Liu jumps at her teacher's monotone voice. "Be quiet. I'm trying to teach."

"O-Oh, um," Liu stutters before bowing down, apologizing while blushing.

Aizawa huffs. "If you're going to become a hero," Aizawa answers the bobbed hair girl. "You don't have time for such leisurely events."

Even though it's for the best to forget her teacher's bluntness, her blush refuse to disappear once again as she tries to fan it off. Well, her grandfather always said that Japanese men aren't gentle beings and prefers to be cruel to women, so there's no reason to get surprise at this truth. Or maybe it's just some lies to prevent her from marrying a Japanese man? Nah, her grandfather would never _lie_ to her like that.

While Liu was blushing at her own embarrassment, she missed all of the important information about why they are doing a test and that they can use their _quirks_ during this test. It even got worse when she saw a _cute_ blonde-haired _male_ student walked pass her with an air of coolness. She almost faint again as she tries to keep in her fangirl squeal silence. _He's so cool! He's so cool! So cool!_ Her face was dyed in a whole other layer of red as she tried to cover it with her hands, missing Bakugou's explosive quirk demonstration.

By the time that Liu calmed down, she was oblivious about the whole testing standards. Even about the fact that she would be expelled if she get last place. _Hey, why the air so tense?_ Liu thought, feeling the displaced aura. _It's not like we aren't going to die, right? Right?_

* * *

 _Test 1: 50-meter dash_

Liu stretches her arms and legs for this as she put on a small smile. Awesome! _I'm great at running!_ She thought. _Watch out guys because this "China girl" is gonna beat ya!_

But she eat her own words in the next second when she tried to running next to a glasses-wearing man with engines on his legs. She was gobsmacked his inhuman fast speed and his sudden quirk usage.

"Um, pardon me Aizawa-sensei," she asks right after she ran. "Why is he using his quirk?"

"He _supposed_ to use his quirk," the teacher say. "This test suppose to test the maximum that your quirk can do. But you didn't listen to me, did you?"

Liu blushes red.

 _Chen Liu's results: 7.28 seconds._

* * *

 _Test 2: Grip strength_

 _Okay!_ Liu looks at her hand weight. Her roommate has just explained the rules again to Liu, so she was catched up about everything. Even the expelling part. _Because if it wasn't obvious that my scholarship is about crash, I have to go all the way to present that!_

 _Five layers . . ._

The number increases.

 _Twenty-five layers . . ._

The number increases.

 _Fifty -_

 _Crash!_

Liu broken the machine with her quirk. Liu blushes as she slowly walks towards the doors and away from those gawking eyes of her shocked classmates.

 _Chen Liu's results: ERROR_

* * *

 _Test 3: Standing long jump_

 _Okay! Okay!_ Liu stands on the high raised platform above a sandbox. _DO NOT EMBARRASSED YOURSELF! Do you want to be considered as "China girl" for the rest the year? Of course not! It's time to blow them away like before!_

Liu took a deep breath and starts to add her layers.

 _Five layers, twenty-five layers, fi - Urk!_

Liu falls to her knees, clutching to her aching stomach. It's rumbling like if it was begging.

 _Hunger._

The biggest drawback to using her quirk: starvation.

 _Oh God . . ._ Liu stands up and reposition herself. _My quirk is eating me up already? At this point?_ She look over the other side of the sandbox. _God, I think I won't have enough fuel to use my quirk to the fullest. I might have to hold back or I may lose some muscles._ Liu sighs. _I should have eaten my breakfast!_

 _Five layers!_

She jumps high and lands over midway in the sandbox.

 _Good enough!_

 _Chen Liu's results: 58.36 meters_

* * *

 _Test 4: Repeated side steps_

 _Screw it!_ Liu jumps between the side steps, not using her quirk at all. _I'm gonna starve if I used my quirk here! Gotta conserve it!_

 _Chen Liu's results: 58 steps_

* * *

 _Test 5: Ball throw_

Liu tosses the ball, testing its weight, before she added her layers and threw it.

 _Twenty layers!_

The ball zips through the air at an alarming rate until one no longer see the ball anymore. Aizawa holds up her score from his phone.

 _1037.48 meters._

Her classmates gasp at her high score.

"Is this what a recommended student can do?!"

"Goddamn, she's so strong. She literally destroyed that grip test from earlier."

"Does she have like an enhancement quirk?"

Liu softly blushes at their compliments as she lingers behind the group, not wanting to be notice any longer. Her stomach rumbles with the ferocious intent of a beast. _Maybe it isn't a good idea use so much of my quirk . . ._

 _Chen Liu's results: 1037.48 meters_

* * *

 _Test 6: Sit ups_

Easy. Liu didn't need to use her quirk because her core muscles are on-point. The hardest part was still her never ending hunger. It distracted her when she was doing the sit ups.

 _Chen Liu's results: 89 sits up_

* * *

 _Test 7: Seated toe-touch_

Easy as well. She's flexible as rubber.

 _Chen Liu's results: Able to complete the set._

* * *

 _Test 8: Long-distance run_

No. _Hell no._ She can't, she _won't_ use her quirk during the long-distance run. Okay? That's going to kill her! You read this, reader! That's going to _kill_ her!

 _Chen Liu's results: tenth_ _place_

* * *

Time has come. The results are in. The answers of who's gonna get expel and who's gonna stay. Please don't let it be Liu! Liu mutters a quick prayer and look at her results.

 _3: Chen Liu_

As Liu took a breath of relief, she was so glad that she won't have to go back to China yet. Well, she might _have_ to if the principal got mad at her public incident, but for God's sake, let her enjoy her moment! Her rank had just solidified her place in class! And maybe, her classmates might gain a little respect for the foreigner. Wait, is that a little disrespectful to her classmates? After all, she can't force them to like her.

Oh whatever, let's look at the others.

For first place, some person named "Peach" got it. Oh wait, it's Momo! Liu remembers that her Momo's name can translates into "peach" in Japanese. God, she really needs to learn kanji if this became a problem. Or was it hiragana? Or katakana? All three? Why do Japan have such a complicated writing system?!

For second place is . . . Todoki Soto? Soto as the chicken rice soup thing? Weird. Who named their child something like that? Or maybe she read it wrong again? Also, does Soto sounds like a girl's name to anyone? Liu thinks so, so if she sees that girl, she has to offer her some food later!

The rest she doesn't know. Liu never learn their names so she can't connect them to a face. But hey! Her roommate got a fairly decent place! Maybe Liu could cook something special again to celebrate. When she got to the last place spot, she can't help to feel bad. That student is gonna be expelled so . . . At least Liu could remember them, she guess. It's sucks to be in their situation right now.

 _21: Midora Izuku_

Well, she thinks she got that name, right? Right?

Luckily, Aizawa puts a twist on them and said that the last place loser won't get expelled because all he wanted to do is to give them an incentive to pull themselves even harder. _Wow,_ Liu thought. _That's so anticlimactic! I expected something to happen, not saying that I want to see someone to get expel or what, but c'mon! I was expecting someone to cry while being drag away by the hand._ Her stomach loudly rumbles, causing everyone to stare at Liu. Liu blushes in embarrassment as she walks in the back of the group where she belongs.

* * *

Liu feels physically destroyed, emotionally dying, lost about a kilo! She was a bit dizzy and have probably have low-blood sugar. Her stomach needs nutrition ASAP! Bread, rice, anything really! So when she went to cafeteria, she order everything.

Well, she _wanted_ to order everything, but when she check her wallet, a fly flew out and nothing else.

She only have enough for a strawberry jam bread and some black tea. Clearly not enough to feed her quirk, but it's better than nothing. All she has to do now is to wait in line.

"Psst!" Liu heard a manly whisper behind her. "Do you think it's her?"

 _Oh God,_ Liu thought with widen eyes. _They're going to talk about me. They are, aren't they?_

Gossip was one of Liu's worst nightmare. When she was still in middle school, she was always the one to fade in the background. The person that no one but a few will know.

She much prefers it that way, so no one can bother her as much.

But here in Japan, she is a _foreigner_ and a _recommended student_. Everyone is gonna be talking about her behind her back and spread lies around like a disease. Liu take a deep breath and focus in her situation. _It's just words, Liu,_ she reassures. _Just words . . ._

"Yeah, it should be," another feminine voice enters. "I read on the internet that China student has really tan skin. Like skin like a black person!" Liu's hand subconsciously pulls on her sleeve, concealing her ugly skin. Her skin isn't that dark, isn't it? A black person is darker than her complexion, right?

"Really? I heard it's pale," the manly voice says. Of course, pale skinned girls are indeed prettier, however, Liu is not pale.

"But she's still kinda cute. I mean, she's small like a baby chicken." Her size is due to malnutrition from a young age. It's not like a choice to starve in a famine that _someone_ caused.

"Yeah, I guess it's true."

"But I think she's poor," the female voice say, no longer hold her volume to a whisper. "She's only getting strawberry jam bread and black tea. Those are the cheapest items on the menu!"

"Yep, she got tan skin and eating cheap stuff," the manly voice says with such conviction. "She _is_ poor! But I heard that she's from Beijing! That's a rich city. Hell, it's the _capital!_ Didn't her parents _love_ her enough?" The manly voice gasps, "Does that mean she was _abandoned_?"

 _Abandoned . . . Abandoned . . . Abandonment._

Liu opens her mouth to say something before closing it. _It's just words, Liu._ She thought, taking a deep breath. _It can't actually hurt you physically._ She grips her fist tightly and suck up her angry tears. _Grandpa told me many time that words bares no weight on one's shoulders. Only actions do. So I must remember to be a normal student, do my work, so I can do what I want later. A hero._

After a few minutes baring with those students' gossip, she got her bread in a small plastic bag and black tea in a disposable cup.

She ate it alone in the bathrooms where she wouldn't hear anymore _trash_.

* * *

Call it a bad omen. Call it a curse, but Liu is rubbing her prayer beads in her hands while practically chanting for Buddha's help for the past few minutes. Of course, she's worried like she should be. From all the schools that she ever attended, the principal was always strict on the students. What make this principle any different? In fact, he might be even _more_ cruel for the foreigner!

The door opens and Liu stops praying and hides her beads in her bag. "Chen-san," a familiar monotone voice says. "Principal Nedzu wants you now."

With one more deep breath, Liu stands from her waiting chair and went into the office, seeing Aizawa holding the door for her. He closes the door and walk over by the principal's side. Liu was surprised at Nedzu's appearance. He was literally a _mouse!_ A small, tiny, little mouse like the ones that she used to kill back home! Just only in a cute suit! _A suit!_

"Good afternoon, Chen-san," the mouse says. "Do not worry. You're not in trouble. Please take a seat."

Liu mutters a quick thank you before pulling up the chair in front of his desk and sitting in it.

"Chen-san, I have expected for you to know your situation, correct?" Nedzu says with a calm attitude.

"Yes," Liu starts with her small voice. "And I do apologize for it. I really didn't know that -"

"That's not why you are here."

Liu widen her eyes in disbelief. "Wait, what?"

"You are here for a whole different reason than what you expected," Aizawa explains. "If you haven't realize yet, you are the _first_ student in this new program, and we researched about your culture. We knew that the Chinese always uses their quirk whenever, _whatever,_ despite the laws. That's why China have lots of traffic accidents, yes?"

"Does that mean?"

"You are excused, but for only this time."

Liu let go a breath of relief, knowing that she doesn't have to go back home yet. "Thank you so much!" she beams a bright smile to her teacher. "I thought I'm gonna be deported for a second!" Aizawa didn't react to his student's innocent smile.

"Now, now Chen-san," Nedzu says. "That's still not the reason why you are here. You are here because you are the first student in the expansion program."

" _Program?"_ Liu says, confused. "Oh yeah! _The Chinese Student Emissions Program!_ The thing that Yuuei put in to get more foreign students to enter in the courses!"

"Yes, that's it, and you still know why you are so different from other, right? It's because you're -"

"Oh! Because I'm the first student that enters into the program and got through it via by recommendation," Liu cut him off, realizing what the principal wants. "That's what it is, isn't it?" Liu sighs, exhausted. "Principal Nedzu, I _know_ what you want to talk about, and . . . I really don't want to talk about it. I wasn't proud in what I was doing. In fact, I did out of rage instead of rational thought. So please just let this end. The media keeps bugging me so much back home."

Nedzu crossed hands together and leans back in his chair. "Originally," he goes in, ignoring his student's request, "there was going to be quite a few students that in the program. Each becoming a normal student in the one of our courses, but due to the cheating scandal, you are the only one that could attend, and you gained a recommendation because of it."

Liu feels a weight on her shoulders. She can't even open her mouth and throw a rebuttal. She felt so guilty for what she had did to the moderators, even if they deserved it.

"And, because of what you did," Nedzu continues, "We uncovered some of the most corrupted pro-heroes of the century. I just can't thank you enough for your involvement. Who would know what happens if they continues their 'heroism'?"

"So you want to thank me? That's it?" Liu asks bitterly. "Please respect my wish and let's stop talking about this. I don't want it to be even _mention_."

"No, that's not it. We need to discuss about your scholarship."

"Huh?" Liu asks before realizing they have something _extremely_ important to say.

"Yeah," Aizawa says. "We got to talk about how can you keep your scholarship."

Liu leans towards her teacher, all ears on his words.

"You know that your scholarship is basically your student visa, right?" Aizawa explains. "And there's some tough requirement for retaining it if you want to stay in Japan. You know what it is, right? It's in your acceptance letter."

"Um," Liu tries to remember the words of letter she got, but her inability to read Japanese is coming back to her again, causing her to blush at her ignorance. "Well, I think that I have to be part of Top Five in academics and this year's annual Sport party too, right?"

"It's actually 'Sport festival,' Chen-san," Nedzu corrects. "And you have to be the Top Five in Hero Studies, not general academics."

Liu blushes harder, further embarrassed.

Aizawa huffs. "Chen-san, I have something else to say. And you need to hear it," Aizawa says. "From your Quirk assessment test, you're at the high end of the scale, but I noticed something that is _detrimental_." Liu understands as she nods in agreement, hiding her blush with her hands. Aizawa continues.

"To be honest, even with your scores, I recognized you as one of the people that I wanted to expel." _Wait, what?_ Liu stops blushing as she looks at Aizawa with a confused look.

"Pardon me," she says. "But I thought that threat was just an incentive for us. It wasn't real, wasn't it?"

"You have too many major flaws to be a hero," Aizawa bluntly says, ignoring Liu's question. "You are a complete and utter airhead," Liu felt a cut in her heart, "and too emotionally sensitive. You don't have thick skin. In fact, I had a chance to look at your recommendation and how you got it. Like what you said from earlier, in a fit of _rage_ while you just happened to walk by the moderators talking, you then caused _millions of yuan_ of property damage in that same rage. Thankfully, no one got hurt other than the moderators, but you caused a major dent in the local economy. A lot of people lost their jobs because of what you did. People went _homeless_ because of your action." Aizawa stares at Liu with a disappointing look. "You can't be a hero if you can't control your own emotions. You, out of all the students of this school, have one of the most _dangerous_ quirk, to others and to _you_. Don't let your emotions control that quirk because of it."

What? Is he suggesting that Liu doesn't feel _anything_ about that? Does he thinks that Liu doesn't feel _quilty_? She felt guilty for the past several months! She is recovering for that guilt, but innocent people could gotten hurt by her fight. And people _did_ get hurt by the aftermath of it! How dare he. _How. Dare. He._

Liu nods, but inside, she was feeling her wrathful ugre building. _Take a deep breath_ , Liu thought. _Don't get yourself expel just yet._

She took a breath before forcing a smile to her teacher.

"I understand," she states. "Those are flaws that I need to work. I totally understand that, buuuut," She raises her tone, letting a bit of her anger slips from it. "I wanted to be a hero since I was a child in a rural Chinese village. I'm far away from that village now, but I did what many people there thought was impossible. Many of which said that I couldn't do it." Liu closes her eyes in deep thought. "I _know_ I'm emotional. I _know_ I'm little . . . _Naive_ , but," Liu snaps open her eyes and glares at her teacher with her flaming ferocity. "I don't know if you heard about this Chinese phase: _Jia you_. It means 'go for it.' And that I'll do for the next three years, Aizawa-sensei." Liu stands up from her seat and bow respectfully to her seniors. "Thank you for the talk and I understand my situation, but it's late now and I have to go to my dorm before the last bus leaves."

As Liu walks to the exit, she opens the door and slams it shut, audibly echoing through the Yuuei hallways.

"You had just proved my point," Aizawa claims.

* * *

" _Emotionally sensitive!" "Airhead!" Who the Heavens he think he is?_ Liu, cross arms, walks at an aggressive speed. Liu just got off the bus and arrive at Yuuei Dormitories. Currently, she is walking to her dorm, maintaining pout upon her thin lips. She can't believe that teacher. Her grandfather _was_ right. Japanese men are jerks, but maybe Japanese teenage boys aren't. They aren't men yet so that means that Liu can get a boyfriend, right? A really cute boyfriend which she can marry and have children - Wait, wait, what was she mad about?

Oh yeah, Aizawa-sensei! Her officially least favorite teacher ever!

But should she remain angry at her teacher or go back to her super cute boyfriend fantasy?

. . . Boyfriend fantasy.

So can this socially awkward Chinese girl get a cute Japanese boyfriend that don't have "low standards" please? Liu isn't like those low, rude, trashy Hong Kong girls who would let men do whatever! She has standards too! She want a good boyfriend someday. A nice and cute boyfriend. A nice and -

"Chen-chan!" Mina yells. Liu spun on her heels and saw that she walked way pass her dorm building and Mina was to go out and shout at her. Liu blushes and run over to her dorm.

* * *

"Gosh Chen-chan, I swear that you're secretly an airhead!" Mina complains.

As they walks down the hallway, Liu feels embarrassed again, trying to hide her blush by looking down. She wishes that her blushing problem would go away. _Maybe I can be a bit of an airhead at times . . ._ Liu depressingly thought.

"Anyways, we are gonna be hosting a party at our dorm!" Mina claims, causing Liu to snap her head to her.

" _Pardon?_ " Liu says with harsher than usual tone. The last thing that she want to do today is to be with people. Not to say that she doesn't like those girls, but she has a tiring day and wants to unwind with a book and a cup of tea. And she prefers to do it _alone_.

"Yeah! It's for celebrating yours and Yaoyorozo's scores!" Mina cheers, not noticing Liu's tone.

"For me?" Liu asks, completely snap out of her sulking state. "You don't have to celebrate for my score. It's just a score. It doesn't really mean anything."

"Doesn't mean anything? Chen-chan, you got third place and Momo got first place! Even though you guys are recommended students, that's great and call for a huge epic party!"

"But I just want some tea and a book in Chinese . . ." Liu melancholic says.

"Are you insane or you want to get out of this?"

"I want to get out of it."

"Too bad! You're going!"

". . . Will there be food there?" Liu hopefully asks, lightly touching her stomach.

"Of course!"

"'Kay," Liu firmly replies. "Let's go."

* * *

The plus side was the food was pretty good. The downside is that Liu was in her own corner, not wanting to talk to anyone, as she gnaws on the finger food. _Soooo good!_ She happily thought as people conversed with each other. _I thought I would never eat like this ever again!_

"Um, Chen-chan?" Momo tries to talk to the starving girl. "I think that you're . . . Eating a bit too much. Already half the snack table is gone."

"Try to saying that this morning, Momo-san," Liu sharply says before going back to her sandwiches. "Wow, this is yuuuuuuumy! I want to eat like this forever."

"Yaoyorozo-san, did you get Chen-chan off the food?" the frog-like girl, or "Tsu" as Liu recently learned, asks. "I can't believe someone so small can eat so much."

"Is this part of her quirk?" Mina asks in horror. "I heard her stomach rumbles during that quirk test. I think she gets hungry when she uses her quirk."

"I don't know, but this is still an inhuman amount of food she's eating," Momo replies in the same terror as Mina.

* * *

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Liu bows to her gawking classmates. "I didn't realize how much I was eating, but I'll make it up for you! Let me cook for you again!"

Her classmates can't believe it. Did Liu just realized that she ate the _entire_ snack table? How can a _recommended student_ act such an oblivious idiot? Seriously, who _gave_ her a recommendation?!

"Um," Momo starts, "Don't worry about it. It's not we didn't eat all of your food this morning and leave nothing for you."

"Y-Yeah!" Mina stutters.

"But still," Liu stands straight from her bow. "I feel bad for eating your food so let me cook something real quick."

"Chen-"

"Nope! I made up my mind! I'm gonna cook!" Liu charges towards the kitchen with a grand meal plan, leaving the rest in silence.

"I don't know if I should consider it endearing or really stubborn. _Ribbit._ " Tsuyu comments.

"I think it's both," Momo replies.

"Oh!" Mina perks as she runs to the kitchen. "Chen-chan! I forgot to tell you something! Kirishima said 'sorry!'"

Liu pauses, just about reaching over the neatly stack pans. "Pardon, but who's Kirishima?" Liu asks, confused.

"That's the boy who pulled you down this morning," Mina replies. "He was really panicking and carry you on his back to the clinic. He said that he's really sorry for breaking your nose and -"

Liu grabs her shirt's collar and tugs it to her eye level. "Can you tell me where he lives?" Liu asks. Her soft, motherlike voice all gone, revealing a layer of absolute seriousness. Mina got pulls away from Liu's grip and tell _everything_ that she knows about him.

Red hair.

Sharp teeth.

 _A part of her homeroom class._

Liu calls in an emergency of fixing her reputation. She can dealt with the gossip outside her class, but _inside_? No. She can't.

She has to amend for this incident.

* * *

Liu prays for strength from Buddha before entering into the _Male Section_ of her dorm building. Liu was not prepared for boys. Liu was one of those girls with dreamed to have a proper, _personal_ relationship with them, but they never do so because they are messes with the opposite sex. In Liu's case, she's even _more_ of a mess with talking to boys her ages.

 _I handle children before,_ she reassures herself, carrying a bento-like container on her hands. _Guys my age? Yeah! I can handle it! I can fight it! Boys are just people! Cute or not! They're all people! And I talk with people all the time! It's not that difficult! Talking and talking is ea-_

Liu stops all of the sudden as a horrifyingly realization run through her head. _Darn it! I don't know where he lives!_ Liu can't even breathe. Her heart wants to pop out of her chest and die. _Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! Grandma! Where are you when I need advice about men?!_ Liu tries to move her feet, but was not able to. _I'm so scared. Boys are not my forte. I'm not like those Hong Kong girls who has actual sex appeal. For God's sake, I HAVE A BODY OF A CHILLLLLD!_

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle," Liu hear a western voice. "But are you lost by any chance?"

Liu slowly turns her head and finds the _ugliest person that she seen in her entire life._ She wasn't one to judge other foreigners, but c'mon, plastic blonde hair, fake purple eyes, a oversized belt that covers his belly. He's ugly. He has been dropped as a baby. But she will be kind because he's still a person that deserves respect.

"Um, yes," Liu respond with her soft voice, firm. "Do you know where's Kirishima ' dorm is? I want to go visit him."

"Kirishima?" the blonde thought with his fake smile. "Yes, he lives in B-28. If you want, I can -"

"No thank you," Liu cuts him off, walking pass him. "My feet is fine, I can walk there myself."

The blonde fallen in a deep depression.

* * *

 _Okay! Okay! Okay!_ Liu looks at the door with a determined glare. _Boys are just people. People are great. No need to be a loner. You need to apologize and give the food. Like my mother used to say, a man can forgive a woman who cooks well and didn't give him food poisoning._

Liu hesitates for a moment before ferociously knock on the door. She stops in mid air of her next knock. _Wait, is that too loud? Oh God, I shouldn't even use my quirk to made it louder! He will see me as - Oh my!_

The door slowly opens ajar as Liu immediately stands straight, both hands in the container. Who opens the door was, in Liu's honest opinion, the most beautiful person she ever saw.

She can't describe how he look like, but she'll try to comprehend his looks. He has a perfectly crisp body, shown his years of hard training though his casual tank top. His skin was pale and has a warmth glow to it. But those thing are nothing to compare to the abnormal colors that he bare. His eyes were different color. One green and one blue. His hair were two colors as well, spilt right in the middle. One white and one . . . Red.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait._

Is this divine beauty _Kirishima?_ As the one who _carry_ Liu on his back?

Liu never blush redder or harder in her life than right now. And she can't hide it from him. She has no words. She is unworthy to be in his presence. She's, at most, a five. He's a million, no, _billion_. But yet, he carried her in his muscular back of his. _Why?_

"What do you need from me?" he also cooley.

Liu gasps, forgetting the food in her hands. Unable to speak proper Japanese, Liu stutters out her words in _Mandarin Chinese_ as she shoves her container into his perfect hands, lightly touching it. Liu can't even say anything anymore. His hands are so . . . Nice. It's not soft, not rough. It's its own kind of texture. And it send shivers to Liu' soul.

"Can you speak Japanese?" he requests. "I don't know any Chinese."

Liu suddenly slaps herself, causing "Kirishima" to slightly widen his eyes out of shock, before Liu gently smiles at him.

"Um, um, um," Liu stutters. "I said good evening Kirishima. My name is Chen Liu. A-A-And I would like to give you some char siu and rice I made as a thank you for this morning." Liu's voice gotten even softer than usual. "It was so nice of you to carry me to the clinic. I-I-I want to just stay thank you."

"Kirishima" looks at the girl who have a blush covering her face and shutting her eyes tight like if she's bracing for an attack.

"I'm not Kirishima," he replies. "Kirishima is my roommate." He moves to the side, revealing a fully-haired redhead, sleeping on the sofa in a ridiculous position. He still wears that uniform, and it's _nine in the evening_.

"Um," Liu doesn't know how to respond to this.

"Don't worry," the bicolored-haired boy says. "I'll just give him this when he wakes up." Then the door shuts.

Liu was left alone in the hallway in pure silence. She faints in the next second.

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU FOR 8 FOLLOWERS! I CAN'T BELIEVE PEOPLE NOTICE ME! IT'S LIKE A SENPAI NOTICING THEIR KOHAI FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME!**

 **In all serious, I want to say thank you for following. I am just so happy. I love you guys. If I have a cookie, I will eat that cookie because I can.**

 **. . . Oh! You want a cookie too? Too fucking bad cuz there's no real cookie to give. :3**

 **Anyways, if you don't know by now, I'm a person who like to respond to stuff. Like this review.**

 _ **Gashadokuro Amanojaku: Your review is too long for me to copy and paste it.**_

 **My answer: WELCOME TO THE CLUB, BROTHER/SISTER! We, at the club, don't tolerant abusive and/or bullshit relationships! In fact, we are helpful in giving advice to bad writers who ask for it!**

 **But let's go on to the second of the review.**

 **Yeeeah, it's not a Chinese society problem. It's a Liu problem. You know that friend you have that is shy and quiet but lacks common sense. That's what Liu basically is. She's the type of person that can believe in anything that anyone say. Even if the truth is literally two feet behind the liar. So when her paranoia grandfather ingrained these things to her, she just believes it. In short, Liu is a** _ **moron.**_

 **Anyway, thank you for reviewing.**

 **So if you want to leave me a review so I can rely to it, do it. I love those responds, both good and bad. I'm a person can handle criticism like a pro. :)**


	3. Layer 3

When Liu come to, she was buried in her blankets, hiding from the world. She doesn't know how she got there (Probably the girls who was secretly stalking her), but she don't care. She already embarrassed herself in front of that boy. That boy probably saw her as some stupid foreigner from a third-world country. Liu should had acted cool like him, but she wasn't the person who can hold back on their emotions. Liu pulls the blanket over her head. God, she hates her existence.

* * *

A knock on the door sounds Liu's dorm. As the early riser she is, Liu was in the kitchen cooking a breakfast for her and her roommate when the knocking happened. In the middle of cooking, Liu automatically abandon her stove and go to open her door. After all, it's really rude to leave a person waiting at the door no matter what. Liu opens the door and pauses midway when she saw who it was.

"Hey Chen! It's me! Kirishima Eijirou! I want to give back the container you'd gave me!"

Oh no, it's that red hair guy that _carried_ her on his back. And, now up close to the guy, Liu just realized that how _hot_ he is. Either Buddha love her or hate her, he's another _ten_!

Liu slams the door and pray to Buddha for luck before opening the door with a soft smile.

"Good morning, Kirishima-san," Liu softly greets. "It's nice to - to -" Liu's tongue was tied again out of nervousness, but she keep her polite demeanor for the sake of not embarrassing herself again. _Do not embarrassed yourself and ruin your chances in getting a boyfriend,_ Liu thought. _You have to be cool, awesome, just like this guy!_

But she's still blushing like no tomorrow.

"Umm . . ." Kirishima was weirded out by the sudden silence. "Yeeeah, you are kinda funny, Chen. But you are really good at cooking!" Kirishima hold up the container with a grin. "I never once ate char siu this good before! It's like a piece of pig heaven that graced this food! Hell, Todoroki even ate half of this before I woke up and stopped him!"

"T-Thank you!" Liu softly says, taking back the container as she blushes harder at his compliment. "I appreciate it. I'll just take this back in."

Kirishima nods as Liu softly closes the door.

Liu then sinks exactly on the spot she's standing on. She buries her face into her hands.

"Oh. God. Why?" Liu breathes. "I just embarrassed myself in front of another hot guy again!"

"What hot guy?" her roommate asks, sitting at the table and reading a gossip magazine a few feet away from her.

And then the realization of Liu not being so alone in the morning finally sank into her thick skull.

Liu blushes brightly as she stood up. "Don't worry about it, Ashido-san," Liu waves, pretending that she wasn't just checking out Kirishima.

"Yeeah, Chen-chan," Mina sarcastically says as she turns the page. "I didn't thought you were _that_ type of girl."

"Huh? What type?" Liu asks, genuine curious about the question.

Mina grins. " _A pervert_."

"W-What?!" Liu gasps, blushing a bright shade. "I-I'm not a pervert!"

"Uh-huh," Mina says. "And I'm not pink."

" _Tck!_ How rude! You can make your own breakfast! I'm outta here!" Liu crosses her arms and stomps her way back to her room. A few seconds later, Liu walks out of her room and walks to the kitchen. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Does omurice sounds good?"

"I'm sure that anything that you cook will be good," Mina replies.

* * *

The second day of school wasn't so bad as the first. Liu have her normal school periods, learning about things that she probably won't remember in the next ten years. Mathematics was easy as her quirk has to do a lot with numbers. English was a pain, but it's not too hard for Liu to keep up. Japanese was a hell for her as she _still_ don't how to read. Also, why the heck is there _Chinese_ characters in this class? Liu thought it's a _Japanese_ class. Besides her classes, rumors about her had been spreading around the school. As much it irritates her, she has to bare with their stupid rumors. What Liu means by "stupid" is that some people thinks she cheated into Yuuei or even suggested that she might _slept_ with some of the teachers to get her recommendation. As those rumors flooded in her school's hallways, she never once wanted to yell so many people to shut up about her before, but she can't do that right now. She have to focus on her last and most important period.

Hero Studies.

Liu was like many and was pretty excited for this class. She can't help to be giddy at the thought that she will _actually_ be a hero for a moment or two. Plus, her costume was waiting for her. Liu can't understand Japanese to save her life, but she put a ridiculous amount of broken words into making her costume. Her grandfather disapproved for "bastarding" a perfect set for traditional clothes, but she doesn't care! She personalized it to T!

Liu smiles gently at the thought of wearing her costume. Maybe it would attract some cute guys like a femme fatale. By the way, what's a femme fatale anyway? A sexy woman?

Then Liu suddenly lost her smile as she realizes that a certain person was in front of her, and she didn't even noticed him until at that _exact very moment_. Yes, there's _no one_ with that same hairstyle besides that person.

That same handsome boy from yesterday was sitting next of her.

Liu put on a calm facade, but within, she is screaming for help.

 _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. I'm screwed._ Liu blushes red. _Did he noticed me already? Did he know that I was behind him for basically the whole day? Did he know that I was sleeping during math class because it was so boring? Did he noticed the drool? Oh my God, he did. My life is ruined. My whole teen life is ruin-_

"Excuse me," the boy turns around, revealing a major feature that Liu overlooked yesterday.

 _Since when he has that birthmark on his face?_ Liu thought, interested and ignoring what the boy is saying. _I didn't saw it yesterday. Still looks cute though._

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" the handsome boy asks, seemingly irritated. "Stop looking at me. It's creepy."

Liu snaps out of her dazed states and blushes as she ducks her face into her arms, avoiding the boy's tense glare. The boy turns back to his direction, satisfied that the weird girl stopped burning holes into his head.

Liu was too embarrassed to respond to any else. Even if the class started, she won't look up from her arm. Even if the booming voice of the No. 1 Hero, All Might, sounded the classroom, she remains oblivious. It's only when Mina had to drag the foreigner to the lockers does Liu realized that class has started.

* * *

"Oh my God, Ashido-san. What have I done?" Liu leans against her locker, covering her face in shame.

"Huh?" Mina asks, grabbing a box in her locker.

"I ruined my own teenage love life!" Liu complains. "That boy probably thinks that I'm annoying!"

"Boy?" Mina opens her box. "Oh! You mean Todoroki-kun? He's the guy who sits next of you, right?"

"And the guy that I had embarrassed myself in front of," Liu depressingly says. "How can I make up for this? He now think I'm creepy . . ."

"Umm . . . Be more sociable?" Mina comments. "Hey Chen-chan! Look at your costume! I want to see want you got!"

Liu perks up with a smile as she immediately tries to unlock her locker. "Oh my goodness! I wanted to see this bad boy since I drew it on a sheet of paper!"

Mina sighs, knowing how easily to manipulate Liu's mood is.

"Ya know, my grandfather always say that I should represents my country when I got to Japan," Liu say with cheerful enthusiasm, opening her box wide, "because I'm the only Chinese student in this school. So I did it with a traditional dress, buuuut I asked for some modifications and now Grandpa hate it. I dunno why exactly, but it - Wait, what the!"

Liu pulls a red fabric and examine it with shocked eyes. " _Tck!_ Darn it! They gave me the sleeveless version instead of the long sleeve one that I'd asked for!"

"Sleeveless?" Mina asks, finishing dressing into her own costume. "So you're like gonna be one of those really modest heroes with no skin showing, are you?"

"Well yes, because I don't like showing - Oh my God!" Liu turns her head to the pink-skinned girl and bare witness to her costume. "Ashido-san! I didn't know that-"

Liu slaps a hand on her mouth, preventing herself from saying something offensive.

"What? It's just a costume," Mina explains, spinning around in pride and showing off her costume. It was a one-piece suit with purple and teal colors with a fluffy white boa attached. But that's not what distracted Liu. It's - it's -

"Why are you showing so much of your boobs?!" Liu practically yells.

"Ah!" Mina grins and points at the gaping girl. "What are you? Jealous?"

"No, no, no, no, _nope!_ " Liu blushes red, waving her hands in front of her. "I'm saying why _high school girls_ are wearing revealing clothes?! My grandma said that high school girls, or any girl, shouldn't reveal any skin until one is married or else their husband is gonna be really, really, really ugly!"

"Right, right, right, right, right, I guess you're gonna be one of the most modest heroes then," Mina playfully ruffs Liu's hair.

Liu pouts angrily at her. "And what's so wrong with being modest?! We literally have the bodies of children!"

"Correction, _you_ have the body of a child," Mina smirks before gently one-arm hugging the mad Liu (Notably, next to her cleavage which made Liu blushed even hard). "And you will always be my little baby because of it!"

Liu irritably pulls away from Mina's grip and crosses her. "Ashido-san, I'm not a baby and I ask you to not call me one," Liu politely demands. "By the way, why are you the only one that showing that much skin? Seriously, you need to learn a bit of modesty and - Momo-san! Why?!"

Liu looks to the lockers across from hers and saw Momo, the girl that Liu _least_ expected to be wearing the most revealing dress that she seen in her entire life. Even Hong Kong girls have more decency than that "dress"!

"I'm sorry," Momo closes her locker.

"Momo-san, I didn't - I mean -" Liu points at Momo's dress with a bright red blush. "Why are you wearing that?!"

"My costume?" Momo asks. "Well, it's because my quirk required me to reveal a lot of skin so I can use it."

"Oh okay," Liu immediately calms down. "That make sense."

Mina side glances at the _modest_ Chinese girl who just accepted a more revealing outfit than hers. "Liu, you are seriously weird," Mina comments to Liu who is undressing.

"Weird? How?" Liu asks, oblivious.

"Nevermind!" Mina complains. "Just go back to your boy troubles."

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE RIGHT!"

* * *

"Ashido-san, I don't wanna go," Liu softly states. "I'm showing too much skin."

"No, you're not," Mina grabs Liu's wrist and drag her out to the open with the others. "C'mon! Let's go to class, Chen-chan!"

Liu blushes as she pulls on her dress skirt. "Fine," she replies. "But the boys are gonna think I'm ugly."

"You look fine. Now, go!" Mina quickly pulls Liu to the other end of the tunnel.

"Wait! Wait!"

"Too late!"

As the others emerge from the tunnel and reveal his costume, Liu's costume stood out as hers was a red ankle length Chinese dress or a _cheongsam,_ as Liu prefers to calls it. The dress has gold trimming and have a long slit on the skirt for movement. Under her dress, she wore red tights and flexible red flats. She have fingerless black gloves with brown prayer beads bracelets and a small golden backpack. And finally, she wore a red bandit mask, tied behind her head.

 _Personalized to a T_ , Liu proudly claims. All she need is those sleeves that covered her manly arms.

But she doesn't care about that now. Since when did All Might got here?!

Liu gawk at the No. 1 Hero with shining bright eyes. She heard about him when she was in China, and she was his fan since she was a practically an infant. Everybody knew him. Everybody love him. But why is he in her class now?

"Um, um, um," Liu walks towards All Might with a small smile. "All Might-san, I'm not ungrateful for your appearance, but why are you here?"

All Might cheerfully laughs before putting his giant hand on her small head. "I'm going to be your teacher for your Hero Studies class. Didn't you know that already?"

Liu blushes as her fellow classmates laugh at her airhead mentalities. She instantly went back of the class where she belongs.

The foreigner didn't listen to whatever her new teacher had to say. She was too embarrassed and have to mend her blush so she won't be embarrassed anymore? Her logic doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but one minute into the Hero Studies, she already embarrassed herself! Why is her day going bad?

As a result of her self-isolation, she misses out the all of her instructions and important details for an advance training exercise that All-Might made. Once again, Mina has to drag her to the monitoring room to see the others' exercise.

"Huh?" Liu looks to Mina, finally calm enough to realize that she was in a different setting. "Where are we?"

"The monitoring room," Mina replies, excited. "We're gonna see the others do their exercise!"

"What exercise?" Liu asks.

"Don't worry about it. It's pretty straight forward."

"Don't?" Liu asks again, confused. "You know what, I think if I ever doing my own exercise, I'll punch my problems away. I'm too confused to think about logic."

"That's the spirit!"

But Liu was being honest. She was really confused about the situation, but she guess two people have to touch a giant metal rocket while two other people tries to stop them until the timer runs out? To Liu, this sounds like one of those rip-off American arcade games that she used to played with her little brother, but it made it easier for her to get.

She just only hope that no one would get hurt from this.

* * *

"He's running away!" Mina says, seeing a young green-haired boy crawling in a desperate attempt to escape from his attacker.

"Not very manly, but he doesn't have much of a choice," Kirishima comments.

Liu looks at the large screen and sees a deadly battle taking taking with fire and explosions. She can't believe this. Liu was so worried over the small teen that was barely trying to stay away from that pyromaniac blonde guy. She can't help it but to zone out and focus on the poor boy.

 _He's too small and helpless,_ she thought. _He's gonna get hurt! He can't run from him forever! Eventually, he has to face that guy!_ Liu gasps as another explosion went off. _For God's sake, please help the poor child!_

Even as a child, Liu wasn't the type that would just turn a blind eye to people getting hurt. Probably since the day she was born, she has a sense of a righteous duty in protecting people who can't protect themselves. She was a person who would fight for people who needed her help, no matter what. That's why she wanted to be a hero in the first place.

But why anyone not trying to stop this? It's obvious that that blonde is taking this way too far! He has some personal vendetta against the weak boy! People are gonna get hurt, but All-Might, the No. 1 Hero, is just standing around and letting this happen!

" _Oh my God,_ " Liu whispers in anger, unable to take this fight anymore. "All-Might-san!" Liu shouts out to the hero, causing everyone to stare at her. "You have to stop this right now!" Liu points to the screen with a serious look. "I'm not sure what's going on between them, but that blonde have a look of a killer! He's gonna butcher that guy if you don't -"

"Don't worry miss," All-Might reassures. "Bakugou won't hurt him."

"All due respects," Liu firmly says, "Bakugou-san is going to kill him! Don't you see all of those falling concrete rocks he just made?! That's what Bakugou-san will do to the kid if you don't put a stop to -"

"Miss, I won't stop the fight just yet," All-Might reassures once again. "This is a healthy dose of action."

"Action?" Liu asks, mad. "But that guy -"

"I do understand your concern, but you are only being paranoid," All-Might says. "Please calm down and let this continue."

"But please, stop it. It's going too far!"

"No it isn't," All-Might firmly states again. "You are just being a concerned classmate and overreacting to this _exercise_."

"But-"

"Chen, do you want a repeat of what happened in the cheating scandal?" All-Might asks.

Liu froze in her place as the air grew tense. Her classmates, some gasps, some look at her with large eyes, but all was the same.

They all knew her from the scandal. After all, that all the media talked about for _months_. The rumors around both the internet and the school echoes the same unbelievable idea.

Liu is _dangerous_.

But still, who know that All-Might bring up such a sensitive topic?

 _That bastard._

" _Why you?"_ Liu says in Mandarin, gripping her fist and almost drawing blood.

"Miss, _do you want to repeat the scandal_?" All-Might asks again. "Calm down. You can't get angry or your -"

" _Stop_ ," Liu raises her hand, cutting the hero off. "I get it. I'll just shut up for now, _bèn_."

Liu looks down as a frustrating blush spread to her cheeks. Liu sighs and resides to the back, avoiding all of her classmates' judgemental and shocked stares.

"Why did we get a student like her around?" a fake blonde-haired kid with a brown lightening bolt nervously say, causing Liu to glare at him and making him jump on the spot.

Now, everyone is convinced that some of those rumors about her _definitely_ stems somewhere, personality-wise.

But Liu doesn't care about what everyone thinks about her right now. She looks at the screen, silently praying for the boy's safety. Her heart aches as her anxiety grow. She wishes that this would be fine. That this would be okay. But this would be lying to herself. That boy is in _danger_.

Suddenly, her respect for All-Might dropped.

* * *

"And I'm right," Liu loudly comments to her teacher. "Someone got hurt. Great job, _No. 1 Hero._ You must be _really_ proud of yourself."

"Chen-san," All-Might firmly says to Liu," if you keep up this sass, I may have to report you to the Principal Office."

Liu shuts her mouth, still bitter about All-Might's lack of involvement.

While All-Might explains some things that Liu has no clue about, she was standing next to him, glaring. But she definitely didn't miss the part of All-Might telling that she will fight in the next match as the villain.

"Pardon?" Liu asks, confused.

"Ah, it seems like someone didn't listen to me when I was explaining the exercise," Liu blushes at the hero's words, pouting in anger. "Especially instructions about you."

Liu blushes harder and not bothering to cover it up anymore. Everyone know that she blushes easily so why bother with it anymore?

"Yes sir, I didn't listen it," Liu softly says, refusing to look him in the eyes. "Can you tell it again?"

"Indeed!" All-Might says, putting his hands on his waist. "Now as you know, we have an odd number of students, twenty-one to be exact, and we have teams of two. So, as a solution to this problem and you as a last-minute student," _Last-minute student?!_ Liu thought in shock, "you have to join another team against someone of roughly the same strength!"

"Against the same strength?" Liu asks, getting out of her shock. "I didn't know I would have someone to compare to me."

"Yes, you have," All-Might points behind the girl. "He's right behind you."

 _He?!_ It's a boy! Liu slowly turns around her and then almost pass out when she saw who was the boy.

"Just so you know," All-Might says to Liu, gawking in surprise at the twin-haired boy. "The school checked you two strength level in terms of your quirks and it's really close." All-Might put a hand in Liu's shoulder as the boy seemly glares at her.

"Just don't kill each other," All-Might says lightheartedly.

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, _what just happened?"_ Liu asks, pacing around the fake bomb in a panic.

Her two teammates only can look at her with confused eyes.

"Um," the invisible girl, or "Hagakure" as Liu had learned, replies to the awkward foreigner. "We just the to prevent them from touching this thing, Chen-chan."

"No! No! No!" Liu stomps like a child. "I mean, out of all people, does it have to be him? I have embarrassed myself to that guy _twice_ , and now we're gonna have a fight! Why?! It only can worsen my relationship with him! Like - Argh!" Liu quicken her pace.

"You never _had_ a relationship to began with," Hagakure sighs. "Ojira, what can you say to calm her down?"

The only boy in the room looks at the marching girl with a nervous look. "No clue," he replies.

Hagakure groans. "Chen-chan!" she shouts to her, causing her to stop. "Who cares about your relationship?! You guys are not even dating or something like that! So just focus on the exercise because we need you get us a _good grade_!"

Liu gasps as she stops pacing. "You're right!" Liu says. "I have been selfishly focusing on me that I haven't thought how it may be affecting you guys! I'm so sorry about that!"

"That's okay," Ojira say. "Just let figure out a way to stop Todoroki then."

"Oh! I got it!" Hagakure claims, taking off her gloves. "I just take off my gloves and boots."

Liu blushes and immediately covers the boy's eyes.

"Don't look," she says. "It's not nice to look at a girl that is changing unless she's your wife."

"It's not like I can," Ojira comments.

Liu huffs until she feels her feet suddenly get cold. "Wait, why is my-" Liu was cut off the sight of her feet being completely engulfed in ice.

"Cold, cold, cold, _cold_ ," Hagakure complains, bare foot.

"Waaaaaaaait, is this his quirk then?" Liu asks, scratching her head. "Magical ice powers?"

 _Five layers._

Liu twists her ankle, instantly breaking the ice with ease. Liu sighs in relief. "That's better."

"What about breaking us out of here too?" Ojira tries to pull himself out of the ice but no reveil.

"Oh right," Liu raises her feet and stomps it hard, breaking the surrounding areas of ice.

 _Twenty-five layers._

Ojira rubs his feet, trying to warm them up. "Thanks," he says.

"You're welcome," Liu replies back with a smile.

Echoing footsteps approach the room. "Here they come!" Hagakure says as the group get into their fighting position.

Everybody but Liu. She had a different plan in mind. A plan that she got from her grandmother.

A glowing red eye appears in the dark doorway

"I knew it," a emotionless voice says. " _You_ just had to be a problem."

"Uhhhh," Liu says, not knowing how to respond without sounding stupid. "Heeeey, can you like not fight here and be friends with me?"

He enters into the room with a genuinely confused expression. "Friends?"

"Yeah! Friends!" Liu say more firmly, standing straighter. "I'm sorry about my first impressions, but I'm not used to people. Like let's just be friends because I don't want hurt anyone and I really want to get to know you better!"

A moment of silence passes by.

"Seriously?" Ojira asks. Liu's expression was dead serious.

Another moment of silence passes by.

"Sure, I'll be your friend," Todoroki replies as Liu perks up with happiness.

"Oh my God, someone actually want to be my friend the first time I'd ask!" Liu's eyes shines brighter than stars. "My prayers had been finally answered!"

"If you let me win," Todoroki finishes.

"Oh sorry," Liu replies with a smile. "I can't let that happen. Me and my group would have bad grades if I let you wi-"

Without another moment, Todoroki waves his arm, covering the whole team in a thick layer of ice.

"I can't move!" Ojira yells, struggling to move.

"Me either!" Hagakure yell.

 _Ten layers_.

Liu flexes her body, breaking the ice and jumping from it. "Whew!" Liu lands in front of Todoroki, causing him to step back. "Please don't do that again. I hate being cold."

Todoroki got into a stance, ready to freeze the girl. "So it's true," he says. "You are just as strong as me."

"Huh?" Liu tilts her head. "Oh yeah, I guess we are kinda on the same level."

Liu takes a step forward, causing Todoroki to take another step back. "Stay back," Todoroki threaten.

"Be my friend please," Liu replies with a smile. "I just really want to -"

With no response, Todoroki waves and freezes Liu's entire body into a solid mass of ice, causing her to stop mid sentence. The cold air thicken as her teammates look at Liu's frozen figure remains inanimate.

"Chen!" Hagakure calls in terror.

"Damn it!" Ojira pulls harder, trying to escape his ice prison.

"I don't want to be your friend," he spat at the frozen girl. "You only have one minute before your body shuts down from the cold. That should be enough time for me to win."

Todoroki casually walks by the girl. It's over. It's obvious who won. A girl with the same strength as him wants to be friends. How naive. He raises his hand and put it near the fake nuke. He won. She lost. It's simple as counting from one to -

 _Hundred layers!_

Loud cracks fills the room, causing everyone to look at Liu's being. A sudden burst of strength fills Liu's frozen body as she bust though her prison, filling the air with snow-like ice particles. " _Tck!_ What did I said?" Liu asks in annoyed tone. "I told you,"

 _Five layers_

Liu twists her leg muscles and run towards Todoroki with great speed. "I don't like to be cold!"

Todoroki put up a thick ice wall, but it broke easily as Liu raises her fist and punch it with ease.

 _Fifty layers!_

Liu grabs his shirt and crashes him to the ground, causing a severe pain in his back.

 _Two layers!_

As a response, Todoroki kicks her stomach, forcing her to get off of him. Todoroki coughs, gasping for the air that was previously knocked out. Liu stands up, unaffected by the force. Todoroki glares back to her, sharply.

"That one hell of a quirk," he stands. "Super strength and super speed. That's one powerful combo. What kind of quirk offers such power?"

Liu raises her fists in defense as she take a step back. In her mind, she was focused, controlling her quirk to the best of her abilities. Her quirk may not be obvious, but it's her quirk that she was born with. A strong and unstable quirk that knows no bounds.

"Okay! You listen right here!" Liu claims as Todoroki prepares to hit back. "I just want make up. I'm sorry for hitting you, but let's just be friends and forget about this."

"No," Todoroki retorts. "If I became friends with you, I'll lose." A blue icy tint came out of his right hand. "You're in my way of winning. So do me a favor and stop trying to stop me!"

And the true fight had begun.

* * *

"What the hell?!"

"No way!"

"What are these people?! Monsters?!"

Comments came out from the monitoring room. The tense air lingers as the whole class watches their two strongest classmates fight with ferocious intent. No one knew the seer power between them, but the display is destructive.

Forcing to push him away from the bomb, Liu shoves Todoroki to the hallways where their fight continues. Todoroki stays at a certain distance from Liu and shoot long-range ice attacks. Liu, reacting to his attacks, swiftly breaks them with either a punch or kick and closes in. Both of them looks focused, not taking a single risk on either their part.

A destructive display of a quirk battle.

"I didn't know that Chen-chan was this strong," Mina says, seeing her roommate kick another ice wall with no effort. "She was just too nice to even fight like this, but here she is!"

Momo examines the fight, particularly at overall fighting styles of her two classmates. "Todoroki-kun will win," Momo says out loud, causing everyone to turn to her.

All-Might looks back at her. "What?"

"Liu has a completely different strategy than Todoroki's, which is highly inefficient," Momo states as Liu punches an incoming ice attack. "Liu is only defending herself and not actually attack backing back. Remember when she told Todoroki that she doesn't want to hurt him. She's taking it seriously and not punching back. Todoroki on the other hand knows this and taking full advantage of this fact. He's throwing so much of his quirk at her and tiring her out. Eventually, Liu would not be able to defend against him and when she does, Todoroki-kun will win."

"That's quite an observation, Yaoyorozo," All-Might says. "But personally, I think Chen will win."

Everyone look at the hero with confused stares.

"How?" a bowl-cut girl with abnormal ears attachments says. "When comparing her to Todoroki, she's not enough smart to realize that he's taking advantage of her."

"That what you are wrong about," All-Might says. "Sure, Chen may not realize it, but in terms of quirk strength, no one in the class can compare other than Todoroki," All-Might points at the screen with Liu still standing her own ground with flushed cheeks. "Chen's quirk has no limit, but Todoroki's quirk has no limit on how hot or cold it can be too. While Todoroki definitely got the edge with his strategy, but Chen got the edge in guts."

"Guts?" someone asks.

"Means that she's too stubborn to give up that easily," All-Might clarifies. "There's a reason why she's a recommended student after all. Never once had she given up on something that she really want, and just like that, she has a fire in her hotter than the sun. She is determined to endure Todoroki's onslaught and let the timer run out."

"Huh?" Momo asks with wide eyes. "Is that Liu's strategy? To delay Todoroki?"

"Wow!" Mina look at Liu with inspiring respect. "Liu isn't one to think that much, but that's ingenuity as the finest!"

"Actually no, I take back what I had said earlier. I think she's not doing this on purpose," Momo comments. "I think she didn't have a strategy to begin with. From what I can tell by this fight,"

"Waaaaa!" Liu slips on the icy floor and planted, face first, in the ground, causing a dent in the concrete.

"I think she's just an airhead with a ridiculous amount of good and bad luck and rolling with whatever," Momo finishes.

And everyone agreed on that notion.

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaah!" Liu cries as blood drips from her nose. "I hate concrete! Why are we still using it when it hurts people?!"

Todoroki had no idea how to respond to this. This girl, who was fighting to tired out, have a broken nose and is now crying. To be honest, it's partially his fault for freezing the floor, but still, this is very awkward. Taking action, Todoroki slowly walks around her and tries to go back to the bomb. Before he can, he feels a hand grab onto his dress shirt. As a reaction, Todoroki was about to freeze Liu again, but unable to. This wasn't an attack.

Liu was using his shirt as a _tissue_!

"What the hell?!" Todoroki shouts as Liu rubs her nose on his shirt, staining the white fabric with red. "Get off!" Todoroki tries to push Liu off, but she was using his quirk and had a good grip on him. As he felt the blood's wetness sinking into his shirt, he can't help but to feel absolutely disgusted by it. "Get off! Get off! Get off! _Get off!_ " Todoroki says quickly, feeling the slimy texture of tears, mucus, and blood. Liu loosen her grip as Todoroki successfully push her off and saw one of the most unbelievable things he witnessed today.

"Ah!" Liu says with a closed-eyed smile, her nose completely fixed. "That's better! Thankfully, my quirk can allow me to multiply my healing rate." Liu opens her eyes and saw the blood on Todoroki's sleeve. "AH! Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Liu panics. "I didn't see you there and thought you are my little brother! I always uses him as a tissue when I break my nose! If you want, I can clean that shirt. Heck! I can do it right now!"

". . . What?" Todoroki says in disbelief. "Hold on, give me a second," Todoroki pinches his nose bridge and took in a deep breath, trying to process the absurd information. "We were attacking each other throats not even a minute ago," Todoroki starts, "before you fell. In that time span, you used my shirt, _my costume_ , and stained it with _your_ blood, then you want to clean it up on the spot? Also, you used your little brother as a _tissue_ every time you _break_ your nose? How often do you used your brother as a tissue? How often do you _break_ your nose?"

"Around five to ten times a week," Liu replies casually with a smile. "I cried everytime and I used my little baby brother as a tissue because he's usually the nearest thing that I could used. Call it borderline child abuse if you want, but I called it exercising my _older sibling privileges_."

"Okay, do you realize how ridiculous you just sound? Also, cleaning my shirt now? Where would you even find the -"

"Soap? Water? A bucket? I got you!" Liu reaches into her golden backpack and pull out the three items. The soap was just a bar. The water was in a 12-oz bottle. And the bucket was stupidly small. It was the literally same size of a _thimble_!

"Two hundred . . . " Liu says quietly, throwing the thimble in the air, letting a reddish-white light engulfing it, and then catching it as the light disappears, revealing as a full-size bucket. "Layers!"

Liu looks back at Todoroki with a gentle smile. "Okay then, strip."

"S-Strip?!"

"Yep! I did this before with my brother. Strip, dude."

"Why?!"

"Your shirt is dirty."

"Yeah, but-" Todoroki have a realization. He looks at the girl with a incredible expression. _There's no way she can be this dumb to fall for this,_ he thought. "Sure, but can you turn around please? I would like some privacy."

Liu blushes at the thought of seeing a boy, besides her brother, getting change. "O-Oh yeah! Sorry!" Liu says, spinning on her heels as she faced in the other direction.

 _I can't believe! It's actually worked?!_ Todoroki thought with widen eyes. He slowly back away from the naive girl before breaking into a full run. _This is amazing! Who gave this idiot a recommendation?!_ Todoroki can't help to smile slightly at that thought. _I guess strength and power doesn't even matter if you are an huge moron!_

"Chen!" a similar male voice echoes through the halls. "We just got out! We're coming to help!"

Todoroki smirks. He can handle them. Their trump card was out of commission, so it wouldn't be that difficult to take out the lackeys.

* * *

"Damn it Chen! Turnaround!" Kirishima screams at the screen where Liu stands. "Todoroki's gone!"

"Why is someone so powerful is also so stupid?" the lighting-haired blonde comments. "If I have that kind of quirk, I would beaten Todoroki already."

Liu perks up on her spot. "Huh? Did someone just insulted me?"

The blonde jumps in fear again. "She has mind-reading quirk too?!"

"Nah, it's probably just my nerves," Liu says, calming down. She throws her three laundry items and perfectly balances them on her head with ease, as if she done this before. She reached into her bag and pulls out a book and begins to read.

"Really?" Mina asks with disbelief.

"Hey look at her book," Momo says, pointing to it.

It titled as "How to be Less of An Airhead in 101 ways?"

" _Really_?" Mina says again, pointing the screen in shock. "She's aware!"

"Somehow, this became an interesting study into Liu's mind," Momo comments. "In hindsight, I should have gotten some popcorn too. This is hilariously fascinating."

"So can we place our bets now?" Mina asks, taking out her wallet. "I know it's kinda late, buuuuuut," Mina took a wad of cash and raises it up to the air, "I got two thousand yen for Todoroki."

"Five hundred for Todoroki!" other hand raises.

"Six hundred for Todoroki too!"

"Twenty yen, Todoroki!"

"Ten thousand yen for Chen!" Everyone pauses as they slowly turns to a purple bubble-hair boy named _Mineta_. "What? I like Chen! She's really pretty and exotic!"

"Exotic?" Mina asks.

"Like she's got dark skin and this heavy accent, ya know!" Mineta claims with passion. "It's rare to see a full-blooded Chinese person in Japan who is actually pretty! Like try to remember the last Chinese person in Japan who is at least cute! I'm taking advantage of this and fully supporting for Chen! Even if her boobs are nonexistent!"

" _Wait, did someone disgusting just say something about my boobs?"_ Liu asks in Mandarin, confused. "Oh, sorry! I didn't know I said something in my mother tongue. It just slips. Also, I had been thinking and I'm sorry about this, but I'm not sure how to pronounce your surname. It's way too long for me to say it without butchering, so can I call you 'Lĕng-san' instead because it would be easier for me?"

Liu waits for a response.

"Boy, you sure take a long time stripping."

Why is their local foreigner so stupid?

"I'm just assuming that you are okay with 'Lĕng-san,' Lĕng-san," Liu smiles. "Ya know, I'm glad I'm kinda getting to know you, even if you are silent," Liu blushes, realizing that she might say something that she didn't meant. "W-Wait, not that way. I know you are probably you-know-what behind me. I mean that I would have like around three years to get to know ya!"

"Aww . . ." Mina coo. "Even though Chen-chan is gonna lose, she's still so precious."

Momo looks at All-Might, realizing something. "All-Might," she calls. "You haven't say something for a while. What's wrong?"

All-Might perks up from the screen that he's looking at. "U-Um, I'm sorry about that," he apologizes. "I was looking at something."

"Obviously," Bakugou enters into the conversation. "You have been look at it since the fight started. What you got there, All-Might?"

All-Might froze at the question before relaxing a bit to answer. "Well, I guess it would be a good learning experience," he types something in before went black, causing the class to gasp. Slowly, it turns into purple and orange figures. While Todoroki and the others remains normal in infrared vision, a massive red wave continuously enters into Liu's body with no signs of slowing down.

"It is part of Chen's quirk," All-Might explains. "She physically stores kinetic energy in her body. Whatever happened around her, if something moves, she stores it for later uses."

"Later uses?"

"She transfers that stored energy into manipulating anything that has mass. And because nothing never stops producing kinetic energy, she has a boundless limit to how much she stores, but from we can tell, she has collected around a million joules since the match had begun."

" _One million joules!_ " Everyone said in unison.

"That's insane!"

"So overpowered!"

"No wonder she caused millions of property damage! The internet isn't lying!"

"All-Might," Momo intercepts. "Liu has an energy manipulation quirk, right? An ability to collect, store, release kinetic energy into manipulating anything with mass?"

"That's right, ma'am," All-Might agrees.

"So tell me," Momo states, "If Liu has this quirk, wouldn't be incredibly difficult to even use it? Having that amount stored, shouldn't it causes incredible strain on her?"

"Actually it is currently," All-Might points to the screen and at the red waves. "See that, she only slowly taking all of that in, not at once. That only because she's not using that energy at the moment, but that cloud of energy will follow her like bees to honey. It would never leave. When she uses it, that wave will be suck in quickly. Of course, the amount that she already have stored in her body is unstable too."

"What amount would that be?" Kirishima asks.

"Trillions of joules."

Everyone was silent. No one dares to speaks. Until everyone expresses their shock all at once.

" _TRILLIONS?!"_

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

"IT KEEP GROWING STILL?!"

"BULL- _FUCKIN_ '-SHIT!"

"IS SHE GONNA BLOW?!"

What had All-Might done? He just put himself into an awkward position with panicking children, scared for their lives.

* * *

"Oh hello!" Liu slams her book close and putting it back. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you there, but what's your name? My name is Chen Liu."

"Shoji. Shoji Mezo," a large muscular man stood above her. His face was covered, but despite this, he spoke with a mouth that he grown from one of his . . . Arms?

"Nice to meet you, Shoji-san," Liu greets with a soft smile. "What brings you here?"

"We are in the middle of match," he replies. "Todoroki-san was taking longer than expected. So I'm coming to help him."

"So you're with Lĕng-san?"

" _Long?_ "

"That's 'cold' in Mandarin. I named him after his quirk."

"Why are you just standing here?" Shoji asks. "Shouldn't you be near the bomb?

"That's because Lĕng-san is changing behind me," Liu replies like it's an obvious thing.

"But Todoroki-san isn't there."

Liu continues to smile as she turns behind and found _nothing_. A second later, a harsh cold breeze hits Liu's face, followed by screams and struggling.

 _A fight_ , Liu thought. _He left me for a fight_.

Liu's smile remains while a similar wrathful feeling builds up. Her bucket sudden returns to its original size as she throws it to the side.

" _Well, ain't that a shame?"_ Liu states in Mandarin. " _Boi, I have been standin' here for three minutes."_ Liu catches her falling water bottle and put it in her bag. " _I ought had guess that ya would leave me when ma back was turned."_ Liu catches her soap and harsher throws it in her bag. " _Oh when I see ya,"_ Liu bares a deadly red aura as she got into her running form. " _Imma gunna punch you harder than the flamin' sun!"_

Before Shoji can say anything, a sudden red blast blinds him as tycoon-like winds and grey dust fills the hallways. When the dust settles, the concrete was destroyed as it lays in shambles. An urgent feeling fills Shoji as he starts to run towards the trail of dust that Liu was leaving.

* * *

Easy. Too easy.

Ojira groans as he sticks to the walls. His body completely covered with ice.

Hagakure feels aches and pains as she lays on the floor, unmoving.

He won. Todoroki smirks.

He won and she lost. An idiot like her was probably still standing in that hall, oblivious to the fact that he left. How naive.

" _Five minutes,"_ All-Might says over the speakers.

That much time left? God, he had been so occupied with the foreigner that he lost track of time. He sighs, seeing his breath. He didn't even realize how cold it is. Usually, he's so desensitized to temperatures, both hot and cold, that it never bothers him. But now?

It's weird. He feels so cold that it's troublesome.

. . . Why is he thinking like that?

He should just touch the bomb and thaw out the whole place already.

As he walks towards the bomb, he suddenly stops as he heard a series of crashes. Then he heard a familiar voice echoes along sides it.

"TODOROKI!" his teammate yells. "GET OUTTA HERE! SHE'S MAD!"

Todoroki widen his eyes as the wall caves in, revealing a hot red aura surrounding the small girl. Like if time slows down, the girl looks up to Todoroki with blazing dark eyes. As a reaction, Todoroki puts up the thickest ice wall he can creates. That isn't enough to stop her. Liu breaks the wall with the ease of a hot knife cutting through butter. Todoroki was unable to react as Liu lands near him. Liu stands up as Todoroki quickly prepares for an attack, determined to stand his position. A heavy wave of heat came off from Liu's aura like a burning fire in a camp.

 _What the - Does she has a fire quirk too?!_ Todoroki panics, producing ice to counteract it.

"You," Liu speaks with no ounce of kindness or warmth. "You left me alone for three minutes."

Todoroki doesn't say anything as Liu immediately sprints to him. Todoroki quickly moves out of the way as Liu passes him by. Just for a second, their eyes met and Liu's unnatural sharp dull eyes sends a feeling that Todoroki haven't experience for years.

Absolute terror.

Liu's eyes aren't natural. No human can bear such cruel eyes when their personality was the exact opposite. Sweet and innocent eyes can't change easily like a muscle.

Liu stops and spun around and charges forward at Todoroki. He tries to freeze her path and hope that she slips again, but the heat coming her aura melts it fast. In fact, the overall room temperature increases the minute that Liu enter.

 _Impossible!_ Todoroki thought while sending more ice attacks, but Liu didn't even touch it as her aura melts it to water then steam. _What is that air she have?! That's isn't fire at all!_ Liu's aura grows larger and hotter. _It's energy?!_

Liu charges fast as Todoroki backs up to a wall. As a last and shameful attempt, seeing that he have no choice or he might die here, he lift his left arm and tries to releases his flames to Liu, but it was too late. Before he can even increase the temperature by one Celsius, Liu grabs his left arm and pushes it away as she tries to punch him with her other fist, completely covered in red.

This was it. Todoroki Shouto will die today.

He was going to die without truly living his life. His goals, his dreams, his hopes, will be gone in a flash. At sixteen, he will not experience a life that he'd made by his own choices.

Todoroki closes his eyes and embrace for the inevitable.

It didn't happen it.

Todoroki slowly open his eyes and saw Liu's fist, not covered in the same demonic red, just less than an inch away.

"Boop," Liu taps his nose with a soft smile. "One layer."

. . . What?

A pregnant silence fills the room, no, _the whole world_.

Todoroki was unable to react. Shoji was behind Liu with his arms midair and ready to knock her out. Ojira was thaw out from the heat and on the ground, witnessing to the event. Hagakure was speechless. Her whole class in the monitoring room was in complete shock. All-Might was halfway out of the door, preparing to stop the fight.

All in the wild, Liu was smiling ever so innocently.

"Sooooo?" Liu asks with a smile. "How do you like my prank?"

" _P-Prank?_ " Todoroki whispers.

"Yeah, it's a prank for your face!" Liu sticks out her tongue. "I just scared you for revenge for leaving me and just because it's fun. If I would have known I would be pranking someone today, I would get me a camera. That look of absolute terror you had was _priceless_." Liu giggles at his silence.

" . . . What?" he asks again in a low voice. "It's just a joke to you? Threatening my life?"

"Actually I wasn't even trying to kill you," Liu retorts. "It's pretty obvious that I just want to scared you because I told you that I didn't want to hurt you."

Todoroki went silent.

"Um hey," Liu calls. "Are you okay . . . ?"

. . .

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

. . .

"C'mon, it's just a joke! Just let's forget this and become fri-"

Liu was cut off by a blow to the head. Todoroki, with an emotionless stare, swipes his foot under hers, causing her to fall. Before Liu fell onto the floor, Todoroki grabs her small head, squeezing to the point of almost breaking her skull. With rage filling every ounce of his being, he engulfed the girl in ice as he slams her to the ground, cracking it. Shoji stood back, wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

Todoroki was not done yet.

He lift the girl and throw across the room, using his ice as boost as Liu hits the wall with such velocity. When the dust settles, a frozen Liu was ingrained into the wall.

Todoroki sighs as he rubs his temples. "I'm sorry," he says to his teammate. "That girl bothers me."

From the rubbles, Liu pushes herself out of it, covered in the grey dust. Liu coughs slightly as she tries to dust herself off and heal her wounds.

" _Impossible_ ," Ojira whispers.

"Well, I didn't know someone have super strength too," Liu says to Todoroki. "How did you did that anyways? I thought you only have magical ice powers."

That's it. He can't take this anymore. This girl have logic above her. No matter how he think about it, she's too unpredictable and yet at the same time, predictable. It doesn't make sense yet it does.

He was so done with this foreigner.

The only thing she can do is to end this madness by winning.

Without a word being mutter out, Todoroki run towards the bomb with great haste. As a reaction, Liu run to the bomb with her quirk on.

 _Ten layers._

Expected, Liu got there before Todoroki. He curves to the other direction and dashes forward. Just as his fingers just about to touch the nuke, Liu suddenly appears in front of him and pushes him away from it.

"Please," Liu pleads as Todoroki was further enraged. "I don't want to hurt you nor I want hurt anyone." Liu raises his hand and offers it to him. "If we stop fighting, we could be friends. Please at least consider it."

"Consider?" Todoroki sarcastically says, barely unable to keep his cool facade from rage. "Don't you know why we can't be friends? Besides the fact that I don't want to and that I don't even know your damn name, this is an exercise that only one will win. Just cut the friendship thing out and let's just fight!"

Liu have an unreadable expression before breaking into a gentle smile. "I'm Chen Liu," she says.

"What?" Todoroki says, confused.

"I'm Chen Liu. You just told me you don't know my name, so it's only appropriate for me introduce myself. In fact, what's your name? I only know you be your surname."

Todoroki pauses for a second before replying.

"Todoroki Shouto."

"Shou-to? Shouto? Shouto," Liu says, testing her pronunciation on the foreign name. "It's nice to meet you, Shouto-kun!"

Todoroki looks at the girl with an incredible expression. _Why?_ He thought. _Why are you being so nice to me?_

" _One minute left_ ," All-Might says.

Just like that, Todoroki charges towards Liu, not thinking clearly and only thinking about his goal. Liu stood on the spot, in the position to stop him in his tracks. Near the bomb, Liu tries to push him away, but he persisted and stand his ground. Liu wasn't using her quirk. She has a different plan.

"S-Shouto!" Liu continues to push and struggles. "I can't just push you away again!"

 _5_

"Please stop!" Todoroki continues to push against the girl and succeeding. "I can't let you touch that thing!"

 _25_

"Seriously!" Todoroki ignores her pleas.

 _125_

"Maybe if we stop fighting for a second!" Todoroki lower and raises the temperatures, either freezing or burning Liu's hands.

 _625_

"And talk it out!" Liu shakes under the pain as Todoroki let go of one of Liu's hands and attempted to touch the smooth metal surface of the bomb.

 _3,125_

"We could be friends!" Liu grabs his arm just before he touches it and pushes it back.

 _15,625_

"Ya know!" Todoroki's fingers near the bomb despite Liu's efforts.

 _ **78,125**_

Liu can't let Todoroki touch that bomb. _No matter what._

Liu let go of his arms and tries to sought out a last attempt. Liu pushes Todoroki off both of her hands and away from the bomb. Unknowingly, Liu had been rapidly sucking the energy surrounding her and consumed over two million joules in this short battle. All of her frustrations, all of her horrible experiences, all of her embarrassment, all of her hopes of making her first real friend in Japan, had emotionally strained her heart to the core. Liu can't hold energy with a damaged will, so it leaks. Unwilling, the kinetic energy transforms into other forms of energy.

Thermal.

Chemical.

 _Mechanical._

Liu manifests different energies to manipulate mass and almost any of its features.

So when Liu pushes Todoroki to the ground, he coughs up _blood_.

Almost eighty thousand joules enters into his body, instantly breaking most of his bones. His ribs was the first to break first, stabbing his organs. When he landed, the only mercy he had was the impact knocked him unconscious.

Panic and fear fills Liu's classmates. All-Might show up to the scene shortly after and took Todoroki to Recovery Girl at the fastest speed he can go. Her classmates, left alone, stands away from Liu, in horror of her heinous act. Her classmates have no words for her. They were _scared_. Even the bravest classmates stood their distance away from her like a disease.

Liu on the other hand.

She felt guilty. Ashame. _Disgraced_.

But she was at fault. Liu wasn't careful with her quirk, and she hurts a person again.

How horrible. How cruel. _How arrogant._

Her crack in her heart widen.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Liu whispers to Todoroki, laying in the clinic bed unconscious. It had been a few hours and Liu still feels guilty for hurting the poor boy. Even though it's an exercise, Liu had took it too far. Tears ran hot onto her face as Liu continues to stay with Todoroki. Recovery Girl has observed the girl for a while and tried to convinced her to go home, but Liu. She refused to leave his side. She stayed hours after school and waited for Todoroki to wake up. Even if another student come by, she didn't pay the slightest attention to them. Even if it turns dark outside, she stayed next to his side, praying to Buddha for his health. After all, it's all _her fault_ for breaking so much bones in his body. She can't anyone but _herself_. Already the second day in and she broken a promise and _hurt_ a person even after the scandal.

She is a terrible person.

She couldn't even control her quirk to actually save anyone, and a hero supposed to save people and keep them safe. Liu couldn't even do that right. Aizawa was right about one thing.

She is a worthless hero.

All she can do now is to apologize and holds his cold hand. She feels numb and hollow and _useless_.

The door opens as footsteps follow it. But Liu didn't care. She has to stay with Todoroki. "I'm sorry," Liu whispers once again. "I'm so, so sorry," Her throat arches from her constant chants and sobs.

"Liu," she hear a soft whisper, realizing that familiar voice.

She doesn't care.

"I'm sorry," Liu cries again.

"Damn it," a harsh voice says, footsteps rapidly walks over to Liu, grab her shoulder, forces her to stands up from her chair, and turns her to a familiar face.

With tear-stained cheeks, Liu recognizes that face.

"Kirishima?" Liu whispers, shocked.

"Just stop it, Chen," Kirishima firmly says. "It's not helping him by you saying sorry every few seconds. In fact, you are getting sick because of it."

Liu jerks away from his grip. "Then what can I do?!" Liu screams. "I _did_ this to him and I have to make it up in someway!"

"Chen-chan . . ." Mina sadly speaks out. "We know that you are sorry, but -"

"Please no," Liu firmly states without her motherly tone. "I can say sorry to you, but I didn't hurt you too, right?" Liu sighs and she grabs her hair in frustration. "Look, I'm sorry for being so rude to you guys, but - but I didn't hurt you! I hurt this guy!" Liu points at Todoroki, still unconscious. "Even if Recovery Girl fixed him up, I still could have -" Liu's tongue was tied. "I could have . . ." Tears swells up in her eyes. "I was . . ." Liu collapse to get knees in sobs. "I-I'm so sorry . . ."

Mina looks at Liu in pity. She doesn't know what to do in a situation like this, but . . .

"Liu, why are you still in your costume?" Liu looks up at Mina. "You've been here for hours, but you still didn't change yet." Mina walks over to Liu and puts her hand in his shoulder. "Please change back to your uniform. Todoroki-kun will be here when you come back."

Liu hesitates before standing up and slowly walking out of the door.

Silence finally.

"Finally, that girl is out," Recovery Girl comments, sitting in her rolling chair and witnessing to the events that happened. "I'm sorry to call you children in so late, but Chen-san won't leave." Recovery Girl sighs. "She was too upset to listen to reason. She just apologizing and apologizing to that boy all day. Heartbreaking, isn't it?"

The tension was awkward. A morbid atmosphere filled the area. Disturbing to the roommates.

"W-Well, Chen might have to get over it," Kirishima awkwardly laugh, trying to lighten the atmosphere. "It's no big deal." Kirishima stops fake laughing as a nervous frown appears. "Okay, it's _huge_ deal. Not anyone can break a person's ribs with no effort."

Mina have an indecisive expression, conflicted with the situation. "The girls are scared of Liu after _that_ ," Mina softly says. "They are not talking behind her back or something like that, but they are scared of her. Even if they don't know it."

Kirishima sighs, combing through his hair with his fingers. "Shit," he curses. "I just don't know how to deal with this mess."

"W-What mess?" a rough voice enters, following coughing.

Almost immediately, everyone in the run over the Todoroki's side. Todoroki tries to push himself off of the bed, but the weakness in his arms causes him to collapse under his own weight. "Where am I?" He asks in a panic.

"You're at the clinic," Recovery Girl replies, helping the hurt boy to sit up. "Don't move so much! Your bones are still recovering!"

"My bones?!" Todoroki cringes as he touches his tender stomach. "What the hell just happened to me?!"

"I hurt you," a soft whisper says. "And I'm so sorry."

Todoroki didn't have the chance to react before a speedy figure wraps her arms around her neck and hugs him tightly, unintentionally causing more discomfort for Todoroki. He chokes in the hug as Liu sobs. "I'm sorry," Liu cries on his shoulder. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Todoroki doesn't know how to react to this other than push the girl off. Liu didn't struggle as she now stood on the floor, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry," Liu says.

With a second to recollect him, a realization flashes in Todoroki's eyes. " _You,_ " he glares at Liu.

"I'm sorry. I know," Liu replies with sad eyes.

" _You_ ," Todoroki growls as he balls his fist.

"Wait, wait," Kirishima firmly places his hand on his shoulder. "Stop it, man. It would be very unmanly to hit a woman like -"

"If he wants to hit me, that's fine with me," Liu cut him off.

The air grow more tense as Todoroki loosen his fist in surprise.

Liu wipes away her tears and looks at Todoroki with a forced smile. "I would understand if you hit me," Liu says. "And I'm fine with that. After all, I hit first and you have the right to hit me back."

Todoroki doesn't know how to respond to her. Not even once in his life had he met such a person like Liu. Is she really that stupid or what? There had to be something wrong with her.

Todoroki coughs hard.

"I suggest you may have to stay home a week or two," Recovery Girl says, patting the boy's back. "Even if I heal you, that took a lot out of you. You need to go home and rest."

Todoroki coughs harder.

"Yeah, let's take you home now," Kirishima says, putting his arm under his roommate's for support.

"Yes, indeed," Liu replies, exhausted.

"Like the doctor said, you are not moving anywhere until you get better," Kirishima states, helping Todoroki walk to their dorm.

* * *

As much he wanted to walk on his own, Todoroki can't argue against him. Todoroki coughs again, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. He only can vaguely recall the last blow he took from Liu, but he know that it literally almost killed him.

What kind of quirk allows the user to be so strong, even by a hero's standard? He froze that girl into solid ice, but somehow broke it with the ease of breathing? No! That's not right! A small, _tiny_ girl, even with a quirk, cannot be that strong! That simply don't add up! If so, then tell him who was her parents that gave that girl a quirk?

Todoroki can't even move right without help now, and that's all because of that airhead foreigner!

When the two roommates got into their dorms, Kirishima goes into Todoroki's room and helps put his roommate to bed.

"Don't move," Kirishima firmly states before leaving Todoroki to go to sleep.

Silence and darkness again.

Todoroki can't understand that girl. " _I don't want to hurt anyone,_ " he remembers. " _Please stop!_ "

" _Maybe if we stop fighting for a second and talk it out, we could be friends, ya know!_ "

He turns, feeling a another discomfort on his side. Why did she say those things? Was it real? Or was she trying to play a trick on him? She seems to be genuine, but he saw liars who acted sincere before. He has no way in telling if she's telling the truth or not.

Acting concerned for a classmate . . .

Acting like an playful idiot . . .

Acting like she cares for a stranger like a family member . . .

She can't be this nice and innocent. He remembers when Liu was yelling at All-Might about that fight, he never had imagine that she, a seemly shy and quiet girl, would be so aggressive enough to yell at the Symbol of Peace. Even if it's for another classmate's sake, she was so _violent_. Violent enough for breaking almost all of his ribs.

And that fight he had, she gone from violent to peaceful and keep repeating "Let's be friends!" to him. Even when he was trying to hurt her. Why? _Why?_

 _It doesn't make sense!_

This girl had defied all of his expectations.

This girl don't stick with any forms of logic or common sense.

This girl had just became Todoroki's _rival_.

* * *

 **OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! BEFORE YOU CALLED ME AN ASSHOLE OR WHAT, READ THE WHOLE DAMN THING!**

 **First of all, yaaaaaaay! I'm finished finally! I'm so happy! Even with the finals and the studying that I should do, I wrote a shitty fanfic!**

 **Yaaaaaaay!**

 **Okay. Let's get to the real part.**

 **Yes, if you can guess the love interest, it's obvious.**

 _ **I'm shipping Todoroki Shouto with Chen Liu.**_

 **But hear me out! I got my own damn reasons for the shipping!**

 **Reason Number 1: I believe that Todoroki needed more** _ **positive**_ **forces in his life. His life wasn't so good. Anyone who read the manga or watched season 2 (Awesome! I love it!) knows it. Many people of his life wanted to use him or never got to know him on a personal level other than his quirk. He needs more people who want to know him as a person and willing to be patient and be there when he needs it. And yes, I have considered Izuku for the ship, but considering that he has more supporting people in his life (His mom, All-Might, his classmates) than Todoroki, I think it only make sense for shipping with Todoroki. But still, shipping with Izuku was a pretty cute idea. :3**

 **Reason number 2: If Chen Liu was a person, I think she would prefer Todoroki as a partner. Liu is an interesting person in terms of personality, goals, and background, and would personally prefer someone who is overall calmer than her, like Todoroki. Yeah, she's panicky and an moron, but she know people if they tell her the truth.** _ **If they tell her the truth.**_ **She's still an idiot who is very gullible. And because she's gullible, she can grow as a wiser character with a logical character like Todoroki. And plus, she thinks that Todoroki is really attractive. Hold on, because there's nothing wrong with that. We all did that, checking out a hot guy or babe. We are all perverts in our own ways. ;)**

 **Reason Number 3: I kinda hesitate when I read an OC fanfic with Todoroki being shipped. I have this odd feeling that that ship was not well-deserved. Like the minute that the OC met with Todoroki, they connects because they have tragic backgrounds.**

 **Let me tell you a secret.**

 _ **Your background does not equal a healthy relationship.**_

 **Yes, your background can shape your personality, but it's not a reason to ship characters. Usually, these OC whines and complains and enters into Yuuei with no other reasons but to escape from their shitty pasts. Which could have been an interesting thing but it was so poorly written, I gagged. Fuck! Liu was born into** _ **poverty**_ **and you don't see her bitching about it. She has a reason to be in Yuuei and suffered challenges which no one will just kiss up to her and tell her she's done good.** _ **NO!**_ **IF LIU FUCKED UP, SHE FUCKED UP! NO TAKE BACKS! NO BREAKS! SHE IS NOT ABOVE THE RULES IN THIS SUPERHUMAN WORLD! EVEN IF SHE HAS A OVERPOWERED QUIRK! HELL, SHE HAS MORE PROBLEMS BECAUSE SHE HAS THIS KIND OF QUIRK!**

 **Sorry about that, I just don't like shitty OCs. I'm triggered. Lol.**

 **Besides the rant, I'm not the type of person who don't like Todoroki to be OCC without a reason. Because, to be honest, I'll may make him OCC because of character development. It's a story and the characters have to have a driving motive to their goals and while learning and developing as a person. Besides that, I want to make this ship a slow-burn and cute.**

 **Also, am I the only one that see Todoroki potentially being the funniest character in the anime but due to screen time, he never really got the chance?**

 **Like just imagine the silly situations he might be with Liu, and how savage and assuming he may be to our lovable idiot.**

 **. . .**

 **Or maybe I'm just weird?**

 **Also, if you are confused about her quirk, let me tell you.**

 _ **Liu is confused too.**_

 **But basically, she collects kinetic energy, stores it, and then convert into other forms of energy. This means at the atom level, she can change mass by expanding the atom to make an object bigger or vibrating them to create heat, etc. Of course, she can always use the raw energy to make her stronger.**

 **Liu's starving weakness still applies, but the only reason why it hasn't affected her in the fight is that she ate breakfast and lunch.**

 **Anyway, that's it. Any questions you have about Liu or the plot,** _ **please review.**_

 **I'm happy to answer to any questions unless I might be spoiling something! :)**

 **Until then, thank you so much for following and reading this! I'm just so happy and glad! :)**


	4. Layer 4 (REWRITE! PLEASE READ!)

" _Why do you always think that you are better than us?! Is it because of your stupid quirk, huh?!"_

" _I don't like this game anymore. You always win with that dumb quirk of yours!"_

" _Flashy, flashy, flashy, but in fact, you are always angry and nothing more!"_

" _You can't become a hero if you are always mad."_

" _These heroes are ruining our lives here."_

" _We can't take it anymore or we all gonna die by the time that the next harvest rolls around."_

" _Ya guys stay out of it. It's adult business."_

" _Don't stand in the same lane as us, piglet. Muck like you don't even deserved to glance at us."_

" _Ya can't fight 'em. All we can do is to endure."_

" _Don't try to be a hero, kiddo. It'll only get you killed by the real heroes."_

" _Ha! Look at all of you weaklings! With your weakass quirks, we, heroes, are gods in this shitty town! You all should have die if it wasn't for us!"_

" _What the hell are you?!"_

" _My children! - O-Oh god!"_

" _You destroyed our whole lives!_

" _See what you had done! You've made our lives a million times harder after what ya did!"_

" _Leave and don't turn back."_

" _I don't think we going to get much from her. She's quirkless afterall."_

" _How much does she go for? She seem cheap."_

" _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid thing! You are worth as much as the bottom of my shoe, stupid bitch!"_

" _That thing is cheap after all. Such a shame we can't return it."_

" _What the fuck is that?!"_

" _What have you done? He was my friend!"_

" _Do you have a na -"_

Liu's eyes snaps wide open, panic filled within them. Her hand grips tightly on her comforter. A thin layer of sweat dampen her forehead as pants slip from her mouth. A few moments past before Liu turns in her bed and buries her face into her pillow. From her mouth comes a soft sob. Her small hands was shaking uncontrollably. Her heart just couldn't stop beating with anxiety. Soon, her sobs turn into a loud cry, only muffled in her pillow. Tears stream down her tan cheeks. She sucks air so quickly, but she never can have enough to satisfy the anxiety in her chest.

This was it. It's game over. She thought going to Japan would make her happier. She thought that if she was in a different place with a different culture and language, things would change. But no. People always remain the same. People are just the same as the next. No matter where or when, they never change.

Liu still believes in the goodness in humanity, but she is human and there's nothing good about her. _Not one bit_. Not after what she did to _him_. It's just hate. All of their hatred and hers is maddening. Why is she like this? Is this really hate or just self-pity? Either way, it's not good. It's just pathetic. Liu gasps as she sit up in bed. Her pillow was soaked in tears and it's no longer comfortable to sleep on. She always knew the outcome. She knew that this dream wasn't a dream. It was a cold reality that she denies and she knew that she can't truly escape from it. How foolish to think she could dream to escape from this world. How stupid to pity herself when something so predictable didn't turn out so good in the end. How worthless to even think she would have "friends" when she knew that she wasn't an equal like them. And most of all, she was the most worthless person on this world's surface!

Why does she even bother in the first place? It. Was. _Pointless._

 _. . . A crack forms._

* * *

"There!" Liu slams a giant bento onto a desk and put her hands on her hips, proud at her word. "It's my special 'Get-Well' bento! It has rice, meaty stuff to make your body strong, ginger to cure your headache and stuff, and whole fishes with the brains still inside. Ya know, to make you smarter! It's super yummy so I packed a lot!"

The desk screeches under the weight of the bento before the legs break off and collapsing straight to the ground, denting tiled floors.

Midoriya Izuku cannot believe what just happened. Not only the same girl that destroyed someone's rib cage yesterday, but a girl actually made him a bento.

A _bento._

That's something that girlfriends or crushes do, right? Like a girl that has some form of romantic interest for a guy? Izuku looks up and sees Liu seemly picking up the giant bento box with a gentle smile. He blushes at the sight. Man, she's quite cute. Probably one of the cutest girl he had ever seen. Her smooth tan skin to her soft yet firmly sharp eyes to her short stature that made her look like a child to her ladylike yet confident personality. She seems to be the model person for young ladies coming to accept their womanhood. Still immature but growing up. A "blooming beauty" as they call it.

But that didn't make him forget the fact that this girl destroyed one-sixteenth of Beijing.

Izuku was on top of the news when this incident happened and came to accept that a potential psychopath might be his classmate. But, fortunately, he was so wrong. Chen Liu was the sweetest girl that he had met. Not only she go out of her way to make a bento the size of Mount Fuji, but, according to his other classmates, she even tried to stop his fight with Kacchan when things gone south. Even it wasn't successful as his mentor stopped her, he had really appreciate the gesture. But still, she broke someone's _ribs_ just yesterday! She destroyed _billions_ of dollars in property damages! And she definitely destroyed _one-sixteenth_ of one of the world's largest city! This could be some crazed face she's putting!

Yes, Izuku has research about Chinese culture (Mostly just in Beijing's Hero Culture and the Destruction) before the beginning of the school year. He had learned that Chinese people are very blunt and will get to the stuff that you really don't like about yourself. Not in a funny sassy way, the way that your beloved grandmother look at you and have a look that said "You disappointed me, kiddo." Izuku felt a sting in his heart. That's the same feeling when his grandmother had find out her only grandson was quirkless.

"Hey!" Liu exclaims, lifting the bento over her head. "Think fast!"

Before he could comprehend what's going on, the bento rams into his lap at top speeds. Izuku bites his lip hard in attempt to not to scream. His classmates look over to the scene before them, almost pitying the green-haired boy. Liu, on the other hand, remains oblivious to her immoral action and the judgemental stares from her peers.

"Oh goodness!" she gasps. "I forgot something important!"

Thank God, Liu realizes the error of her ways and will probably carrying the impossibly heavy bento from his lap -

Liu points a finger at his face.

"Whatchu name, sir?" Liu asks with a smile. "My name is Chen Liu!"

God help this boy for he's in the presence of the biggest idiot on the planet.

Nevertheless, he responds.

"M-Midoriya," he barely got the words out.

"Mi-do-ri-ya," Liu test his surname, trying to find familiarity with them. "Not the hardest name that I found while living in Japan. But I can't really say it fast in conversations." A light bulb goes off in her head. "Wait! I have a idea!" Liu looks at his direction, not noticing his pained expression, as she stares directly at his green curls.

"I got it!" Liu beams happily. "I'm gonna named you 'Lü-san'! Because Lü mean 'green' in Chinese, and you got this adorable green hair! Seriously, it's just giving me diabetes just looking at them!"

Under normal circumstances, Izuku would explode with both happiness and excitement and teenaged virgin embarrassment, but considering he got the literal weight of a monstrous bento on his lap, he didn't care. Oh God, why does it feel like he's doing the toughest workout on the world? His thighs was tenser than anything that caused them to be tense, and he trained with _All-Might_ for ten months. He would probably be happy with an exercise that makes his lower body stronger, but this was caused without consent. Liu put him though this torture without knowing it!

"Chen!" he calls desperately. "Take this -"

"What the hell?!" Kirishima yells, forcing Liu to turn her head and directs her attention to him. "What happened to my desk?!"

Liu walks away, instantly forgetting about her poor male classmate. God send us all for he had send an overpowered idiot to our side.

At the second that Liu arrived on the scene, she tilts her head in confusion as she sees that her _other_ giant bento had broken Kirishima's desk and embedded itself on the floor.

"Oh Kirishima-san," Liu calls, not compheading the situation she unintentionally created for herself. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" Kirishima tries to lift the bento, struggling. "C-Chen, this weighs like a million pounds!"

"So?" Liu raises a brow, still not understanding. "I don't get what's wrong with a bit of extra food. I made it for Shouto-kun so he would eat a lot and get better soon. However, I do apologize for any inconvenience I'd created for you."

Kirishima drops the bento suddenly, causing a large _boom_ to sound the whole classroom. In an instant, everyone in the nearby area spun their heads and observe the scene that is taking place.

Kirishima pants as he bends over and gasps his knees, sweat dripping down his face.

"Seriously," he whispers to himself. "When did you have time to make all of this?"

"Well . . ." Liu's expression was confused before it twists into a convincing smile, buried deep in her naivete. "Welp! I guess I just have a lot of time to cook! Besides, my family run a restaurant and I used to help out a lot ya know."

As Liu giggles ever so carelessly, Mina looks at her with pity. _Of course you have the time,_ she thought. _You didn't sleep last night._

But still, Liu continues to smile and laugh so innocently.

Out of the corner of his eye, Midoriya spots a familiar brown-haired girl with cartoonish pink blushes coming out from the back door of the classroom.

"U-Uraraka!" he gasps, getting her attention, as he points at his lap where the bento at. "Help me!"

But before his friend could help him, Izuku feel sudden relief when Liu dashes over his side and pick up the bento with one hand.

"Jeez Lü-san!" Liu smiles gently at him. "If you just wanted my bento off of your lap, you shoulda just ask!"

Liu giggles in amusement.

"Here," Liu grips the bento either both hands and lifts it over her head. "Lemme just put -"

"Please don't hurt me!" Izuku raises his hands in defense, shutting his eyes tight.

The next moment or two was filled with uncanny silence. The air stands still as Izuku continues with his defensive position. But slowly, he lowers his arms and opens his eyes. He regretted it when he saw one of the most terrifying things he had ever seen in his entire life.

Liu's face was a frozen expression of fabricated happiness.

Her smile was bright and lively as always, but her eyes tell a different tale. Her eyes was blank and cloudy with no signs of life. They looks like it belong to a dead fish. Her grip was shaky and tight, almost breaking the sides of the bento with little restraint.

Izuku leans against his seat, backing up in fear. What had he done? Did he -

"Ah," Liu whispers, still grinning as she looks up at the young male. "It's fine. I'll take this bento with me for now."

With that, Liu quietly went back to her seat. Izuku only can stare as she sit down with her still smile. The question that crosses his mind was simple but went unanswered.

 _What was that?_

* * *

Today haven't been the best for Liu, but she can't really complain too much. It's definitely not the best day she had experience yet but she had worse. But still, she is "mildly" saddened by this day that it rips her heart out of her chest and twist it until it scars.

Everyone in her class, even those that Liu made friends quick, seem to ignore her throughout the day. No one dare to strike up a conversation with her, and Liu didn't try to do the same. Not because she's shy, but she was ashamed to be the cause of the empty seat in front of her. For a day and possibly more, it's like if she was the real invisible person in the room. As they walk past her, as they didn't speak about her like some taboo, even as they didn't look in her general direction, Liu was, once again, reminded that she was just on her own always.

It's nothing like her first day in Japan where they happily greeted her with open arms, but in a way, she deserved this. No one in the class would have harmed him but her and herself only.

 _A large crack forms._

But that's nothing as she continually have to ask others for pencils and then apologize when she broke every single one of them. Even if Liu tried to use a gentle hand, every pencil break under her meticulous grip. She almost cries in the middle of class when a pencil break and everyone would turn to her and gave her an indifferent but disapproving stare. Liu may be interpreted wrong, but those stares said "fear" all over. Or was it "dismay"?

 _A crack forms._

That's not the only thing that went wrong today. During Liu's lunch period, she couldn't even talk to Lunch Rush or to any lunch lady that the school hired. People would accidentally bump into her due to her short stature and push her back in the line. There's no malicious intent within those people. They are in a rush to get their fill before classes resume. But that doesn't help with Liu's personal hunger. Liu was near the glass window when she knocks on it. She only wanted to get someone's attention so she can get her food and don't have to waste anymore of her time. But that selfish need of hers change when the whole window break into a million-and-one pieces when she just lightly tap it.

Luckily no one was hurt. They immediately ran to the sidelines before they were injured, screaming. But Liu stands still with wide eyes but with a still emotionless expression. The glass barely dodges her as her kinetic forcefield centered aura push them back. But Liu still stands with that same empty expression. Deep within her shell-shocked mind, the foreigner hear the emotions, the energy that they unwillingly emitted, within the whole student body.

 _What the hell?_

 _How could she do this?_

 _What's wrong with her?_

 _Why did she came here when she would only break everything on sight?_

Liu run to the bathrooms, abandoning any thought about her poor man's lunch. She drops to her knee when she enters into the water room. She releases a sob or two before she suck in a deep breath and lead back the tears. _I have no right to whine_ , she thought, standing up and wiping her running tears. _I'm privileged to be in this country and so I must maintained a spotless face. I can't be a crybaby._

 _Two cracks form._

With that, Liu remains in the bathroom for the rest of the lunch period, hiding in one of stalls.

Yet that didn't help with the words that came from the merciless students. The truth of Liu breaking Endeavor's son's insides came to light, and everyone and their mothers knew about it. When they think that Liu isn't listening, they chat with unrated glee about her under the pretense that they talked like that for the sake of "justice". It's like she's some form of sick entertainment for gossip-hungry teens. And just for an instant, they proudly called her a "villain" behind her back. But Liu holds all of her pain in. They are just humans who like to gossip. They aren't doing real harm. It's just words, and just like her grandfather told her, "Punches and kicks injure, but words don't hurt one bit."

They don't "hurt", don't they?

But it doesn't matter. Liu believes that pain is temporary. Just like her father said, it eventually will fade if you just ignore it long enough. Even if your chest is tore wide open and bleeding out, your pain will be gone because you won't be breathing anymore soon. It's gruesome, but she understands.

When the final bell rings, Liu stands with a cheerful and completely fabricated smile and walk over to Izuku with bento in hand.

"Pardon me Lü-san," Liu calls gently, surprising the boy and making him drop his bag in shock. "But would you like to take this bento home with you? It would be a shame if it goes to waste."

"O-Oh! Um," Izuku stutters on his own words as Liu continues to smile sweetly to him. "S-Sure, but I'm not sure if I could -"

"I know this thing is heavy," Liu softly says. "So! I just have to walk home with you!"

Izuku thought his heart stops for a moment. "What?" he asks, not sure if what Liu said was real.

"I'm gonna go to your home so I can put," she raises the bento up, "this thing on your kitchen counter."

Izuku freezes. What? Was this real? Did a girl willingly want to go to his home with him? Him as in Midoriya Izuku? The poor teenage virgin that just recently gotten a quirk from a legendary hero? The poor bastard that no one wanted to look at since any girl of any status is just far too good for a plain nobody like him?

Oh. My. God.

Liu waves a hand in front of the shellshock boy, concerned. "Um, Lü-san?" Liu calls. "Are you okay -"

"Yep, Yep! I'm fine!" Izuku spat out, swearing a river from his pores. "Totally fine!"

"Are you sure?" Liu coughs into her hands, nervous. "You look like you're gonna pass out and die."

Izuku laughs dryly, trying to kill the awkward atmosphere between. Unfortunately, that only make things more awkward as Liu stares back with the look of questioning. _Was this a good idea to even bring a bento to this guy?_ she thought. _At first, I thought he's harmless and kinda cute, but now I'm worried if he has some closet fetishes that I don't want to know about. Like that weird shibari thing!_ Liu sighs. _If that the case, I knew that I shoulda buy mace before coming over to Japan. I'm gonna end up in the news, saying that I have been raped over a million times and got a pineapple shoved into me._

Now, Liu doesn't distrust Japanese people persay. Just cautious around Japanese people of the opposite gender as her. Her grandfather told her said that Japanese males see foreign girls as sex toys and nothing much. This could be a little false, but her grandfather was in the military once and stationed in Japan for a while. So he definitely know a lot more stuff than her!

"Um," Liu starts, trying to cut the dense air between them. "Welp, if you don't want me to go, I can -"

"No, wait," Izuku suddenly spoke, feeling courageous. "I'm sorry. We can go. It's just -"

Izuku suddenly cut himself off, unable to find his words. But his failed first impression makes Liu quite nervous.

 _A crack forms._

 _Oh Buddha,_ she prays quietly. _Please, when I go to his home, please let him have normal porn. Please just let him have normal porn and no snuff films or Japanese style bondage or any of that strange Japanese plastic wrap fetish porn._

Also please don't Google "Japanese plastic wrap fetish porn." Once you see it, there's no going back. But if you did, I'm not responsible for any emotion damage you self-inflicted.

But whatever! Liu may expect the worst of this awkward boy, and that's no good. She shouldn't think of the worst a person could be when she didn't take the time to get to know him. She should think the _best_ a person could be! It's just not fair for poor Izuku if she think these dumb shallow things about him. Maybe Izuku was just a shy boy that never really interacted with girls and not a creepy pervert like Mineta! Liu suddenly felt truly bad for thinking such awful things. She really should just give the guy a chance and not let her "feminine intuition" get in the way. Maybe he's just a really sweet guy who is just a bit shy. Perfect boyfriend material probably! I mean, just look at those freckled cheeks! It made Liu want to pinch them off and eat them!

But that again, maybe he could be a drug dealer that sells crack on the street while jerking off to some snuff film with guts and blood spreaded all over his phone screen. Maybe he killed his parent in cold blood a long time ago and stuffed their bodies and keep them around the dinner table because of some creepy reason for a creepy guy. Maybe this guy is a part of the Saw Fandom (Which by the way, all of the movies except for the first one was absolute bullshit. Liu never been so bored before in her life while there's murder on her TV.) and like to be a Jigsaw Copycat one day! Or maybe he's secretly a shota pornstar with a long _lǎo èr_ and wear dresses and called himself "Daisy"!? Or maybe -

Suddenly, Liu raises a hand and slap herself in the face, shocking Izuku who stare at her blank face for a few minutes as he waits for a response. She suddenly beams a lighthearted smile.

"I do apologize, Lü-san," Liu says gently. "I was overthinking again."

"N-No problem," Izuku says, confused. What's going on with her? She just stares at him with a blank face, just judging him for being so awkward. Izuku just feel so bad now. He probably make himself seem so creepy. Oh God, she probably think he's creepy!

Liu huffs frustratedly, causing Izuku to flinch. Oh God, is she -

"C'mon Lü-san," Liu says. "Let's go. We are overthinking this too much."

"Um," Izuku, don't be a pussy. It's now or never. "Sure."

Liu smiles brighter, holding the bento in her hands. "Great!" she claims. "Then if you are ready, let's go -"

"Chen."

Liu gasps in shock, almost dropping the bento. She kept a firm grip as she meticulously scans the classroom for the source of the call. The whole room was empty, saved for herself, Izuku, and her least favorite teacher. Standing near his podium, Aizawa glares at the two teens that remains in his classroom. With that, Liu assumes that glare means "Get the hell out so I can go home already." Without batting an eye, Liu walks past her shy classmate and open the backdoor to leave.

As she put a foot put out of that door, Aizawa calls her.

"That doesn't mean 'get out', you airhead!" he states.

A few minutes of awkward shifting, Izuku somehow find himself outside the classroom with an oversized bento beside him, just sitting idly next to him. He's currently questioning how did Liu get such bento while she talks with their homeroom teacher. _This could feed three families_ , he observes. _What is she thinking?_

In the meanwhile, Liu was unfortunately struck with her boring teacher. She stands in front of him with a forced smile. His height overtaken hers by a long shot, but still Liu tries to stand tall and stronger. Yet she refuses to start the conversation.

Aizawa have to start.

"What did I told you?" he states, scolding the foreigner. "Control your emotions."

"But -" Before Liu could spit put her words out, Aizawa cut her off.

"No buts!" he exclaims. "You knew your quirk connected to your mind since the beginning. What you think manifests though your quirk and gives you more power, but despite this, you did what you did yesterday to Todoroki."

While Liu kept a steady smile on her lips, her fist grips tightly in anger, her fingernails piercing thought her palms.

"Well pardon me, sir," Liu calmly says, keeping her inner rage under lock and key. "I knew that about my quirk, but what you don't understand is that -" Liu bite her tongue. "Nevermind, are we done here?"

"No, we aren't," Aizawa states, his tone harsh. "We didn't mention how much you are leaking. You have been leaking _thousands_ of joules of energy in the atmosphere by the second and, because of that, you are causing mass disruptions in the environment you are in."

"That's nice to know," Liu retorts with a forceful innocent smile. "But I don't think you understand. You could say this in my face, but the feelings in my chest won't -" Liu bites her tongue again, frustratedly sighing. "Who cares anyways?! It's not like you care enough to - Argh! All you could say is that, but you offer no help at all!"

 _Three cracks form._

"Chen -"

"Like what I said," Liu says gently, trying to be kind. "Please, if we are finished, I would like to go. _Now_."

"Chen," Aizawa's irritation leaks through his tone. "You can't just stop from a teacher from speaking -"

"Actually, I can," Liu states, closing her eyes and forcing a wide smile to form. "I know that I'm not an adult within age, but it's totally false. I have been raising myself for years and I won't let some middle-aged pro-hero tell me what to do. _No_. Oh no. I strictly refused. I was born in a village, in a home that's way below the poverty lines. My father and his ancestors and their ancestors work on the same plot of land for thousands of years and they didn't farm rice for twelve hours a day for some Japanese guy to tell me what to do. Nope! You don't disrespect the rice like that, Aizawa-sensei! I know that I have a problem, but what you just said won't make it better! _What about if you actually do something than actually point it out so bluntly? Because just telling my problem won't solve it! Instead of being, ya know, a jerk, maybe you should reflect of your tiny little life just a bit! 'Cause I'm ain't no whiner or a dummy! Just so you know, I work many hours to get where I'm at! I wasted a year of my life trying to get into Yuuei, and no hobo-lookin' teacher who couldn't get a fat ugly cow of a wife will set me back! No! You'll died pure as the day you came out from your Mama's poop shoot, you virgin, five o'clock shadow hero! No, I'll -_ "

"Chen, you need to calm down," Aizawa firmly states. "You are rumbling into Chinese."

Liu wanted to say more, but she's too frustrated.

"Fine," Liu breathes, trying to hide her exposed anger. "But I'm leaving."

"We aren't -"

"Yes we are," Liu bows, saying goodbye, before rushing to the doorway. As she slams the door on her way out, the door break from its hinges. Liu sighs, frustrated. All in the while, Izuku stares at her with widen eyes and a shaking expression.

What just happened? He was just standing in the hall until he hear her screaming and some fast-talking Chinese, like what happened? He heard Liu sighs, ignoring the judgemental stares from the wondering students and teachers in the halls.

"Hey Lü-san," Liu calls gently, a smile forcefully plastered on her face. "Sorry about that, but hey, let's go!"

With that, Liu swiftly pick up the bento with one hand and grabs Izuku's wrist and pull him away from the school grounds. Izuku has no choice but to comply despite being so embarrassed by the fact that a girl dragged him out.

What's with this girl? Is she okay? Is she even right in the head?

For the first time in a while, despite Izuku's gifted analysis skills, he couldn't tell who exactly is Chen Liu.

* * *

Aizawa never expected that the foreign student would be such a pain. He rubs his temples out of stress as he closes his eyes. Goddamnit, she's such a irritation. He never met such a student that's so defensive, so bluntly rude, towards a teacher. Sure, he can be harsh against his students, but he did it with good intentions. Why couldn't she just see that? Aizawa open his bloodshot eyes. He swears, he's just about this close to expel this kid and throw her back to China.

But he can't.

She got too much potential to just expel her. It would be a complete waste if he done so. If she could control her emotions, she could be a great hero. But for now, she needs to grow as a person and mature.

Aizawa stands idly for a few seconds before reaching to his pocket, grabbing his phone. He pulls up a contract, calls it, and put the phone against his ear. It rings twice before someone picks it up.

"Code Orange, Chen's condition has worsened," he states.

"Shit!" an heavily accented voice hisses. "I thought a bit of time would heal her barrier."

"Well you thought wrong," Aizawa says with his usual harsh tone. "And now we have a ticking bomb that may seriously harm the public if it went off."

"Fuck me," the voice curses. "You didn't even _make_ it better."

"I _did_ ," the hero states. "But Chen overreacted again."

"Sweet Jesus! You know that she can't take criticism without getting offended!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Aizawa asks, even more irritated than before. "Lie? She's training to be a hero, not a caretaker. I can't go soft on her when there's going to be villains who won't play nice!"

"It's just -" the voice whines, absolutely fed up with the teacher. "Fuck! Liu's gonna blow because of you!"

"Did you said that _rarely_ ever happened?" Aizawa raises a brow. "You said that Chen never had a mental breakdown until recently."

"Yeah," the voice confirms, "but lately, Liu is more unstable than usual. Despite being only six months ago, she still haven't fully recovered from the Destruction of Beijing. I believe it still haunts her even after the government protect her from the media's eyes."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Aizawa asks. "We aren't psychologists. We can't make her feel better."

"Well I guess we have no choice to use _it_ then," the voice claims, emotionless. "Is All-Might tailing her and Midoriya?"

"As we speak," Aizawa confirms, remembering the plan that the school formed way before Liu steps foot into Yuuei.

"Good," the person which the voice belongs to shuffles in the background. "Did he pick up _the product_ today?"

"No."

"Wait, _what_?" the voice sharply asks. "I'm sorry, but what came out from your mouth just now?"

"All-Might didn't take the Product," Aizawa explains.

A moment of pure unadulterated silence before the voice breaks it.

"Is this a joke?" he asks, trying to hide his fury. "All-Might has no chance standing up to Liu if he doesn't have the Product with him."

"But he's the number one hero in the world," Aizawa reminds. "He can -"

"He can't handle Liu!" the voice screams. "I don't give a shit if he's the _number one hero._ Liu will _obliterate_ him if she had a mental breakdown!"

"Ren, you need to -"

"I am calm!" the voice shouts with rage. "Fuck! I got my own Product. I don't need you or All-Might! I can get anything that need to get done by myself!"

"Ren -"

"I'm not your student anymore," the voice states. "Don't call me 'Ren' anymore, Aizawa- _senpai_."

 _Click!_

End of conversation. Aizawa hangs up as well. He sighs, exhausted. _Well,_ he thought. _That's at least ended better than I originally thought._

"Shouta?" a familiar voice calls out to him. Aizawa turns his head towards unhinged door and sees a plethora of teachers and pro-heroes peeking into his room and eavesdrop on his "private" conversation. Well he should have expected this. These teachers are both curious and worried as him about the Chinese Student who destroyed one-sixteenth of Beijing. And based by the conversation alone and what happened today, all of them looks _panicked_ to said at least.

"We're fine," Aizawa lies. "The situation will be handled with ease."

These people will lost their shit if they were to know the true grasp of this complicated situation, and Aizawa, the logical man he is, must prevent that. Of course, they aren't that stupid to believe him.

"Are you sure?" one teacher asks. "We heard that . . . _Thing_ screaming at you earlier."

"Y-Yeah!" another teacher agrees. "She broke all of the windows in the lunchroom and almost hurt the students today!"

"She's dangerous! Why did Nedzu let her in?"

"She's going to kill us all one day!"

" _It_ would gut us in our sleep!"

"Back in China, I heard she used to be a _gang member_ and killed plenty of people _before_ the Destruction of Beijing."

"But that's only a rumor with no evidence backing it up."

"But still!"

Over and over, the responsible teachers chat over each other until it devolves into petty gossip about the girl. These people let their fears take over any common sense in their limited minds and points all of their fingers at a single girl. And, as horrible as it sounds, Aizawa understands and had done the same before Liu arrived at the academy.

As her homeroom teacher, he know that she might be problematic long before she arrives and, if he had to be honest, felt the same unwavering fear too. That same fear of an approaching disaster that no one can stop and only knowing it will happened and might tear everything that was sane and good to nothingness. While Liu may not appear to have malicious intent, she can't control her quirk. She's like a four-year-old child who just gotta her quirk, but harder. Instead having some control over her gift, her mind and her quirk are one. Whatever she think, her quirk will do. Whatever she feels, her quirk will do. While there's some benefits in having this type of quirk, this quirk isn't for a person like her. She isn't logical in the slightest. She only follows her feelings and will with a no regard of thinking before reacting.

The Chinese government constantly refuses to release the details about how exactly her quirk works to Japan. Frustrated, Aizawa only assumes that the reason for why the Chinese government refuses to give the details in order to "protect" her identity. That just leaves the rest of Japan vulnerable and absolutely defenseless. If Liu has another mental breakdown, she'll take the the whole country with her.

Everyone could only hope and pray that it wouldn't be their final day.

* * *

Liu seen many houses in her tiny life. Old houses, new houses, tall houses, short houses, Chinese style houses, Western style houses, big houses, tiny houses, houses with warm carpets, houses with cold stone floors, a house in the middle of a green bamboo forest, a house on the top of a skyliner, a home that used to be a shine. Liu seen them all.

But why does it feel so new to her?

As she walk with Lü-san by her side, she can't help to watch the passing houses with wide and shining eyes. She was in awe at the simplicity of small Japanese houses with western influences. She can't help to smile at the sight. She still can't believe it that she actually made it to Japanese. After studying nonstop for her exams for a full year, risking everything, and destroying one-sixteenth of a giant city, she is actually here in Japan.

And it's still the same.

"Chen-san?"

Liu releases a small surprised gasp as she turn to Izuku with another forced smile.

"Yeah Lü-san?" Liu asks. "Is there anything you need?"

Izuku blushes, nervous about making a single mistake in his speech. Was he too fast for her to understand? Did he stutter his words again? Oh God, did she find him _awkward_? Oh God, oh sweet baby Jesus, did he really _screwed_ himself over like that so soon?!

"Lü-san?" Liu calls out, confused by Izuku sweating buckets in front of her. "Do you need a rag or something? Or is excessive sweating part of your quirk too?"

"Ah, ugh." He got no words.

C'mon Izuku! Stop being such a cherry boy and stake your claim! Like do it! Do it! Don't let your virginity get in the way! You are the protagonist in this situation and you aren't gay or bi! Stop being a pussy and do something! Do something, young shonen protagonist!

"Um," Izuku stutters on his words again. "Y-Yeah! Sweating _is_ a part of my quirk! I just so happened to randomly sweat out of nowhere with no explanation! Because it's part of my quirk!"

Liu doesn't look impressed. In fact, Liu just stares blankly at the boy who's internally panicking for saying something so stupid. You see Izuku! That's why you will be a virgin for life! You won't even get so much a thumb, much less than a hole to fuck in! You are -

"Wow!" Liu put a finger in his chin, her eyes widen with surprise. "I never heard such thing for a quirk like yours!" Liu smiles brightly at him, causing the boy's heart to flutter at the innocent sight. "That's so cool! To have a strength enhancement quirk and to be cool down by your own sweat! And your sweat," Liu comes closer to the shocked Izuku and sniffs. "Your sweat doesn't have a smell! You can sweat all you want and people won't notice!" Liu gasps in sudden realization. "Well, wouldn't your clothes be wet and people would notice? Or you have some special sweat like Bakugou-san that, ya know, goes up in the air instantly. Pardon me, I don't know the word for it in Japanese."

Izuku can't believe. _She is really an airhead!_ He thought, thanking the gods for this sudden release of luck.

"Oh by the way," Liu interrupt in the middle of her rumble. "I'm sorry if this walk was kinda boring for you."

Oh don't be. Any walk home with a female is enough for him explode in happiness.

"Anyways," Liu smiles at him, an excited light shines in her eyes. "I realized we never actually had a functioning conversation together. So here it goes!" Liu takes a deep breath before speaking. "Good day, my name is Chen Liu. I'm sixteen years old. I'm from Beijing. I love to eat any meat with rice, but I hate to eat anything with milk inside of it except in cakes, cookies, and ice cream and all sorts of sweets. I have a little brother that looks kinda like you. It's nice to meet you, Lü-san!"

Okay, he got a information overload. His mind can't truly process it for a girl told too much. Suddenly, one piece struck out for him.

"You have a brother that looks like me?" he asks, confused.

"Yeah!" Liu nods. "He got a similar hairstyle, same cute fat cheeks that my father used to pinched, and I even think you guys have the same height! So yeah, you do kinda like my little brother!"

Izuku isn't sure how to feel about being comparing to her brother, but he can't help to be sight offended. He doesn't know why, but he felt like being comparing to her brother isn't a good thing.

"Anywho!" Liu points to Izuku. "What about you? What do you like to do? Cooking? Cleaning? Um, heroes?"

Oh. Oh! Of course they can talk about heroes! Liu also wanted to be a hero so why wouldn't she be interested in heroes? Izuku thanks whatever god is out there for letting them have something common!

"Well I like heroes since I was a kid!" Izuku happily explains. "My favorite hero of all time is All-Might. Of course it's kinda common to favorite him, but All-Might is famous for a reason! He's brave and so cool and he always come to save the day with a smile! No matter what! I swear this with all my heart! He's the greatest hero that ever lived! He had never truly failed in any miss on he taken up! Sure, he may get hurt at the end of the day, but he was still there to defend the people! And -"

Izuku stops as he realizes a peculiar expression on Liu's face. A pit suddenly drop in his stomach as he rapidly analyses her expression. Her brows was slightly furrowed. The wrinkles between the brows was barely noticeable without a second look. Her thin cherry-like lips was in a straight line, barely able to keep her teeth from gritting into dusty pieces. But what's worse isn't any of those things. It's her eyes. Her warm and motherly eyes turns stone cold and empty, but a flicker of a different yet malicious emotion within those eyes was successfully suppressed, inabling Izuku from detecting it.

Izuku didn't know what to say. Did he annoyed her by talking too much about his idol? Did he talk too fast for her for her to understand? Maybe? Japanese is her second language. Maybe she didn't get a hang of it yet and that's why she is annoyed? Or -

" _Pffffft_!" her lips flutters open before Liu bend over in laughter, balancing the bento in one hand. "Hahahaha! Oh my goodness!"

Izuku pales in shock. Did she find his obsession weird? Oh God, he should have knew that girls aren't into heroes like boys! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap -

Liu raise her free hand in the air while balancing her giant bento in one hand. "Incoming from HMZ, a rising star hero with a lot of potential and a lot of American flavor debuted today," Liu explains with confidence and a bright grin. "In the midst of a violent attack from the villain, Flame Hog, the hero came into frame, carrying twelve injured on his back. Here's the footage." Liu take a deep breath and says the next thing with a lackluster scream. "There's no need to fear for I am _here_!"

Izuku only look at her unspeakable surprise. His brain can't process what is happening in front of him. Did a girl really did _that_ with no shame? Did she just said the roughly translated dialogue of All-Might's debut video with all of her heart?

"Now," Liu starts. "Unfortunately, my Japanese wasn't really good when I first watched that video and I don't know if this was said exactly or not, but I got the idea down, right?" She is! She knew about All-Might's debut! "Anyways, no worries, Lü-san. There's no shame in being a All-Might fanboy," Liu states. "He's appears to be quite a role model after all. It's not like you wanting to have sex with a handsome serial killer. No. Charles Manson got that down to a T!"

Okay! Things got weird weird quick! How did the conversation turns from a talk about All-Might to some serial killer? By the way, who's Charles Manson and is he still alive? Is he really that fuckable as a killer? Oh who's joking! Killers are dangerously sexy and appealing. It's no wonder why she was married to me . . .

Nah, JK.

Izuku's brain was fried. Okay, a girl walking home with him is one thing, but a girl who is also an All-Might fan _and_ walking home with him is beyond reality! He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know if this was really happening! All he can do is just walk forward with this girl. _A girl_. How did this happened again?

Liu only smile as she sees Izuku's solid flushed expression. He looks kinda like a cherry now. Perfect for a poor virgin like him.

"Lü-san, c'mon!" Liu exclaims as they turn to a corner. "Don't be like that. I personally think Charles Manson isn't that attractive. Besides the fact that he manipulated a bunch of people to join his cult and kill some white actors, he doesn't look too appealing for me. He looks like - Whoa!"

Out of nowhere, Liu trips over a leg as she made her turn. With no warning, Liu fells straight on her face and drop the tightly-sealed bento on the ground, an audible crack resounds the area.

Izuku gasps. "Chen!"

Izuku immediately dashes to her side in a panic and bend down to check on her.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

Seconds later, Liu springs right up with a trail of rushing tears falling from her eyes and a spraying burst of blood from her nose. Izuku was, not to mention that this may or may not traumatized him from dating the female gender, petrified. _How high her blood pressure can be if it can literally shoot out blood like that?!_ Izuku thought. _Is this also part of her quirk?!_

"Hey cunt!" a rough voice cut though his sparing thoughts. "Get up!"

Izuku didn't have to think hard to know who's that voice belong to. He looks up as his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach.

"K-Kacchan?" he asks in terror.

Cracking his knuckles with a leg still sticking out, Bakugou Katsuki wears an infuriated face. "I said _get up,_ bitch!" he yells at the injured girl.

But this fell on deaf ears. Suddenly, Liu grabs Izuku's uniform blazer and rubs her bleeding nose against it, smearing the red liquid deep within the fabric. Izuku feel disgust at Liu's careless action, but he let it happened. She needs it, and blood can be wash off. It's not like it can stay on if you run water under it.

"Ah ha!" Liu pulls away from his blazer with giant closed-eye smile. "Dumb concrete, always hurting me! Welp! I'm quite alright now!"

Liu put her free hand on her hips and puffs her chest in a prideful pose.

"What's wrong with you?!" Bakugou screams, finally catching Liu's attention. "Get up and fight me!"

Liu turns frown and didn't try to hide her distasteful frown from the second he heard his wretched voice. "Oh," Liu states plainly. "It's you again."

"And so what?!" Bakugou declares. "Whatever! It's doesn't matter. Just fight me!"

A few moments of silence past before Liu stands up, standing.

"Um nope!" Liu coughs in her sleeves. "But it seems like you have other things to do. Things that are way more important than a fight!"

"What?" Bakugou asks at her strange word choice. Probably because of her language barrier she had yet not mastered.

"I mean," Liu sharply turns around, pick Izuku over her head, and settles him down in front of his bully. "You got to apologize to Lü-san!"

At this point, Izuku was nevertheless terrified. Liu didn't really considered that they may have major conflicts for years and that a single reconciliation wouldn't fix it. But it's better than nothing! She at least tried! Also, haven't she realized that her own personality may or may not be one of the reasons of why poor Izuku is so scared? Like just calm down, girl.

"So yeah!" Liu exclaims, shaking Izuku side-to-side. "I know you are mean and probably have a lot of problems that prevent you to be friends with him, but c'mon! You guys should like be friends again and stop hurting each other! It's totally silly if you wanna hurt Lü-san because he practically didn't do anything to offend you! Maybe because he got a super strong quirk and sweat a lot, but that's so petty! Can you see?! Are you blind?! Your quirk is awesome too! You both have awesome quirks and you don't need to compete with each other! You guys are equal in terms of quirks! Or isn't it because you don't want to be equal with Lü-san that you hate him! Oh my God! Like that's so dumb! Dumb! Dumb! Dumb! Dummy wammy dumb! Look, just because you could blow up a building with smelly sweat doesn't mean _you_ are better than anyone! Without your quirk, you wouldn't be the same overconfident jack wagon that you are! Without it, you wouldn't be so happy! As stupid and super mean as it is, people without quirks are generally look down in society and have increased risk for everything that is bad! Smoking! Bullying! Suicide-ing? Whatever, you should have more sympathy! Just be nice to each other! It would make the world a better place if there's more kindness around! My goodness, did Lü-san murder your Mama and Baba and your whole extended family? You are so, so mean! So stop being so mean, Bakugou-san! Be friends with people like Lü-san forever! Ever! Ever! Never? Because that would be great!"

. . . What?

Bakugou didn't get that. Neither Izuku on that matter (Probably because the girl was shaking him into submission). Liu was speaking so fast that Bakugou couldn't keep up. In the end, it sounded like a madman's mumbles.

"Um," Bakugou starts, still confused. "What kind of drugs are you on?"

"Well I taken two aspirins in the morning because I had a headache," Liu replies with no hesitation. "It's so nice that the school provided me a medicine cabinet with basic commodities. Like toothpaste, a toothbrush, painkillers, even some face masks from Korea! How great is Japanese hospitality?!" Liu suddenly pauses. "Wait, what are we talking about again?"

Bakugou is going to sneak into his mother's secret wine stock and drink himself into a coma. How can one girl be so cartoonish annoying and so stupid that he want to rip her head right off her shoulders?! God! It's like there's nothing else to her personality but being an airhead!

"Uh Bakugou-san?" Liu tilts her head. "You face is really red. You need like some ice cream? Shaved ice? A hot pack? No, wait -"

"Shut. It."

"Eh?" Liu blinks, looking confused.

"I said, _shut the fuck up_!" Bakugou exclaims, causing Liu to loosen her grip of Izuku as he run far behind her. Coward.

"What are you?! Brain dead?!" Bakugou claims.

"Um, actually I'm still quite alive so my brain isn't de -"

"Oh my God! How stupid can you be?!" Bakugou points at Liu. "Just shut up and fight me!"

"Look Bakugou-san," Liu starts calmly. "I'm sorry, but I'm not a fighter. I won't -"

A fist flies across her face, knocking her back down. A light taste of blood fills her mouth. She held a hand against her lips and closes her eyes tightly to shut out the pain.

"Chen!" Izuku calls as he runs to help the girl.

Before that ever happened, Liu speaks up.

"Wow!" Liu pops back up with a smile, wiping the blood from her healing lip and giving her assaulter a thumbs up. "Now I can appreciate a man that can throw a good punch! Though you can improve a little if you have a tighter grip. It would really hurt if you do so, eh Bakugou-san?"

Liu's smile was all natural and organic despite the stinging pain on her right cheek. Bakugou was disturbed as well as his former childhood friend. They had never seen a reaction to a sucker punch like that before. They thought reactions like that would only happen on TV, but no, this was real life and Liu shrugs off a punch like nothing. She was only in pain one second before she was back, standing up with that same sincere smile.

"Oh?" Liu tilts her head to the side, unaware of her own abnormal reaction. "Hey, hey Bakugou-san? You alright?" Bakugou take a step back, raising his hands in defense. "Bakugou-san, are you okay? You are acting -"

Before she can finish, Bakugou throw another punch, but this time, Liu successfully dodges as she steps to the side as it had been thrown. She watches with widen curious eyes as it flies by.

"Nice!" Liu compliments. "Again, please tighten your grip. It's hurt more if you -"

Before get another word out, she swiftly ducks under his arm before emerging up with a smile. Not a overconfident smile or smirk. Just a sincere smile that you could see on a child on a bright sunny day. It's quite creepy given the context of the situation.

"Please Bakugou-san," Liu replies. "I really don't want to -"

Another punch was thrown, following a ear-bursting explosion. Liu wasn't distracted this time. She shifts her head to the left, avoiding the incoming explosion entirely.

"Ya know," Liu starts, standing straighter from her last attack. "You shouldn't use it in public without a proper license. Especially on someone who wasn't disturbing you in the first place. It's kinda illegal, ya know, like a _villain_."

Bakugou's eyes widen, anger evident by his scowl. Did she just insulted him? As if his hand was tiger claws, Bakugou swipes, a burst of fire just above Liu's face. Only this time, she had a little bit of a trick up her sleeves. _Literally._

As an instinctive reaction, Liu pulls up her sleeve, revealing her forearm, and raises it up to her face. At immediate contract, Bakugou smirks at the thought of injuring the foreigner to only be surprise at her trick. The fire from his explosion _froze_ in mid air before it enters into the foreigner's arm, absorbing it to her skin.

"Ah ha!" Liu exclaims. "Good thing I have this! Who knows what would happened if this fire gone to the houses over there?"

"What the fuck . . ." Bakugou hisses under his breath.

"You know my quirk right? That I can absorb kinetic energy and expel it in any shape and form," Liu explains in a tone of a caring but educated teacher. "Also, you do know fire is just basically kinetic energy too Bakugou-san? Which means I can absorb it too."

As much that awful tone of hers annoys him, she is right. His explosions are basically bursts of energy. It doesn't do anything to her except makes her stronger by default.

"Anyways, please stop this," Liu demands. "This behavior is childish and you're like what? Fifteen or sixteen? I had expected someone that is talented as you to have some level of maturity instead of lashing your frustrations on a fellow peer. This is truly disappointing, Bakugou-san. Especially for someone as smart and strong as you."

Bakugou wince under her authority-like tone. Does she see him as _inferior?_ Like some pathetic _ant_?

Out of anger, Bakugou swings at her with another explosion to only be block by the bare arm, absorbing it before they could hear a "boom." This enrages Bakugou as he come at her with everything he got. Punch after punch, Bakugou didn't stop. However, this doesn't bother Liu in the slightest. Liu just simply block his attack with uncanny accuracy. A smile still graces her lips (Though waives against her own inner conflicts), Liu tracks his subtle movements and reacts before one fully understand.

And Izuku stares in awe.

He had seen millions of videos of heroes fighting, but he hadn't seen a style similar to hers. Don't get him wrong. Each hero's fighting style is different, but he never seen a style like hers. Her fighting style was almost robotic and methodically simple, but there's an air of elegance to it. Her body moves so naturally yet she shown a wide degree of flexibility. She is strong, but she had a notable grace when she blocks or how she lightly steps on pavement as if she's vain, but Izuku know she isn't trying to show off.

It was builded into her to begin with.

Bakugou huffs angrily as he swings left, breaking from his usual form. He hopes this change would throw her off, but Liu twists her body to avoid the hit, grabbing his balled up fist as it passes her before absorbing the explosion. Liu pushes back with a sudden harsh kick to Bakugou's stomach. He stumbles a few steps before he recollect himself. Before he went back in for another hit, Bakugou quickly realizes that there's no pain in his stomach where Liu kick him.

"What the hell!" he exclaims in shock, touching his abs to check for bruising. There's none.

"Bakugou-san," Liu calls, managing her grounds "I told you. I don't want a fight. Please just stop and maybe we can have some tea and -"

"Shut up!" Bakugou yells, dashing towards her. "Just shut up, you idiot!"

Liu wasn't much fazed by his reaction. She just return to blocking him and sucking the energy in his lackluster attacks.

Izuku, still watching and analyzing the fight, know there's Chinese heroes who trained in martial arts since they are borned, but Liu isn't one of them. This isn't any kung fu or Karate. It's like water in a river, adapting into any situation. Elegant and powerful to harsh but harmless in every twist and move. Izuku don't understand. Liu have full control and awareness of her own body. No, she had a whole different level of awareness. One in which people who meditated for years haven't achieve yet.

Izuku fully understand why exactly she's a recommended student. No one at this age could have this skill without training forever. Liu was a prodigy to put it simply. She could have easily ended the fight with one attack, but she holds back to talk things out with Bakugou. And that's just amazing to Izuku.

He had heard from Uraraka and Iida that Liu was dedicated pacifist with an overpowered quirk, but he thought at the time they are probably putting things out of proportions. He wasn't there where Liu was in one of the exercises yesterday (He was in the clinic, passed out and experiencing another world of pain which drugs couldn't fix). But he can confirm that what they said is completely true. No one except himself had much patience with Bakugou, and that's only because Bakugou would burn his face off if he say anything back. Yet this girl that came into the country only a few days ago stand up against Bakugou in a way no one has.

She didn't scream at him. She didn't punch back. Yet she isn't another punch bag for him. She put her foot down where Bakugou acted like a jerk and, both respectively and quite bluntly, wanted him to self-improve.

Izuku is speechless by her methods.

"Okay Bakugou-san," Liu speaks up, her brows hitch in fed-up annoyance and her lips straighten to a line. "How long are you going to keep this up? I have other things to do today. Like meeting up with Lü-san's mother. I mean, did you saw the size of the bento? How can I eat it if I have to stand up? That's what an animal would do!"

"I thought it was for me," Izuku meekly states in the background.

"Like you could realistically eat around fifty kilos of food," Liu retorts sharply. "Also, I didn't like eat lunch and my tummy is rumbling soooo . . ."

Bakugou breathes heavily, almost panting. His forehead was drenched in copious amount of sweat and he was bend over, gasping for his knees. His hands was red, almost raw from his constant explosions. He can't. He can't win against this monster. How can someone could move so quickly for so long yet still have the energy to absolutely pretend like nothing happened? This is insanity. _Inhuman._

"Hey," Bakugou feels someone pokes his cheek. In reaction, Bakugou jumps from his half-way kneeling position and pathetically holds up his balled up fist. Liu looks at him with confusion.

"I told you this before and I will tell you this again," Liu says with a sigh. "I don't wanna fight! Please! Maybe if you like take a minute or two to calm down, maybe we can be friends, okay?"

Bakugou grits his teeth.

"Like we could go to Lü-san's home and eat dinner and mess around, but not in a sexual context I mean. I'm not easy," Liu explains. "But anyways, it sounds great, doesn't it? Like you and Lü-san used to be friends and you two could be friends again!" Liu smiles widely. "Yeah! I can see you two being friends again! Surely there's some issues, like that inferior complex you have for Lü-san which prevented you guys to be friends, but there's nothing like a good talking and being locked in a room for two hours to reconcile your broken relationship!"

Liu happily gasps in realization. The sound and sight of her being happy twists in Bakugou's stomach.

"Yep yup!" Liu exclaims. "It's a good idea for sure!" Liu's eyes seem to glow in excitement as she throw her arms in the air. "Yeah! Let's do this! This would be -"

"Are you finished yet?" Bakugou finally speaks up.

Liu lowers her arms and responds with a curious look. "Eh?" she says.

"Enough with the bullshit, foreigner!" Bakugou exclaims, suddenly grabbing Liu's collar and raising her above the pavement.

"W-Wait?!" Liu raises her hands.

"Shut. Up." Bakugou tighten his grip, causing Liu to wince under the resistance. "You must be a world-class idiot for you to act like way you are."

"B-Bakugou -"

"You have no idea who people feels around you," Bakugou explains, pent up anger filling his system. "You acted so damn happy while everyone else was _fuckin'_ _scared_ to even _look_ at you."

Liu gasps, choking under his grip. "I-I'm so -"

"You're sorry? What a joke," Bakugou scoffs off. "You insulted my intelligence if you think you can pull that fake shit under my nose. I know you. You ain't sorry for anything."

"No, that's not -"

"Shut up!" Bakugou shakes the girl, silencing her. "You know _exactly_ what you did to Todoroki and you pretended like nothing ever happened? I'm sure everyone in school know what you did by now."

"Baku -"

"Listen here, _bitch_ , and listen closely because this isn't China!" Bakugou pulls Liu closer to his face, so close that she could feel his breath. " _Fuck you_. Fuck you for everything. Fuck you for acting like you're innocent. Fuck you for acting like everyone isn't terrified of _you_. And fuck you," Bakugou lifts Liu over his head and slams over against the pavement. A harsh pain-filled cough files out from Liu's mouth, "for being in my way!"

Liu gasps for all the air that have been knocked out of her, but she continues to lay there. Bakugou clicks his tongue and stuffs his bleeding hands into his pockets.

"Don't get in my way next time."

With that quote, Bakugou walks away from the scene without a second glance. Izuku, who witnessed the whole event, was indescribable. He couldn't put his exact feelings to words. Fear? Excitement? Terror? Guilt? What is it? He wasn't for sure. But he knew that he didn't like that fact that Liu was still in the ground.

He run to her side and check for any injuries.

"C-Chen?" he calls.

Unsurprisingly at this point, Liu was fine, but her face said something else. It was blank again. No emotions as before, but it holds that same uncanny fear as before. Like when a predator think of what to do with its catched prey. Liu pushes herself up and looks at direction Bakugou's direction. Slowly but surely, his silhouette fades into the bright orange horizon, but at a distance, despite his hands stuffed into his pockets, he was still shaking.

Liu notices.

"Lü-san," Liu quietly calls. Izuku refocus his attention at the stoic girl with curiosity. "Do you think I'm horrible?"

Izuku was taken aback from the question. How can he responds to that? But in his opinion, she isn't a horrible person, but . . .

Izuku's mouth was ajar, but nothing came out. Liu didn't have to look back at him to know what that meant.

And she smiles.

She stands up, turn, and pick up the bento that sit idly on the concrete. "C'mon Lü-san," Liu gently calls. "Isn't your mother gonna miss you if you're late or something?"

Without turning back, Liu proceeds to walk ahead. Izuku quickly realizes that she would, intentionally or unintentionally, leave him behind. He dashes to catch the speeding foreigner. When he got there, he look at the side of her face to see that she still have that motherly smile stretched on her face. Why? That's the only question he had for her. Why did she had that smile even when Kacchan cut her deep? Is it like All-Might's where he put on a brave face to protect everyone? Izuku stares at her smile closer. No, that's not it -

Izuku feels a tap on his nose, cutting through his thoughts. He gasps at the sudden contract.

"Lü-san, please don't listen to Bakugou-san," Liu states firmly as if she was a mother scolding her young. "He said those things while he was mad. He didn't really affect me at all." Izuku stares at her, causing her to raise a brow. "It's fine. Just please don't worry about me. I hate it when people worry over simple things."

Izuku stutters a sorry before Liu sighs, exhausted. But in the end, she smiles.

"Thank you for understanding," Liu says. "But please don't stress yourself, Lü-san." She put a fist in the air as if it was a cheer and smiles brightly like usual. "I wanna meet your mother! I wanna see the amazing person who given birth to this amazing person in front of me! Wait, doesn't that make sense?"

Izuku gawks at her words. He doesn't get it. Why is she so happy when Kacchan insults her flaws? As he stares at her smile, he realizes it wasn't the same smile that All-Might put up.

"Hey Lü-san! Wanna race home? First place got to paid for the winner's all-you-can-eat sukiyaki party?" Liu beams brightly with childlike glee as she dashes off. Izuku gasps as he catches up.

"Wait! You don't know where you're going!" he yells.

"Nah! Nah! Nah! Nah!" Liu denies. "I'll figure out a way!"

A joyful laugh escapes from her throat. _Her smile . . ._ Izuku thought. _She is genuinely happy._

* * *

In all of his years of being a hero, protecting the innocent people of this world from the face of cruelty and evil, Yagi Toshinori, also known as the Number One Hero: All-Might, had never encountered a problem that was so grey.

In his hand, he hold in his hand is his smartphone with something on the screen.

 _Joules Absorbed: 15,958 J_

That's just when she fought Bakugou. Imagine if she was to be in a house fire. She'll get a few millions from it.

All-Might swallows a dry chunk.

As a hero, he knew that he would face someone that could possibly be stronger than him. He thought that only _that_ monster of a villain is the only one that will be stronger than him, but not until a few months ago where he have to attend a mandatory meeting for all Yuuei teachers and an optional meeting for any other heroes on the field. To his surprise, the whole meeting was packed. All types of the heroes across Japan came to one spot to listen for the potentially foreign exchange student. North, South, East, West, everywhere, all of them came. It was almost suffocating. Not to mention the media coverage all over the place, but they somehow managed to keep them out of the meeting despite being so many of those nasty journalists. Honestly, it was so packed that the principal had to move all the heroes to the stadium (The one that they used for their annual Sport Festival) to accommodate for the size. All-Might knew that the student was ridiculously strong, but he was quite confident that his skills and ability was enough to overcome the student.

He was so wrong.

When Nedzu finally talk about the student and how dangerous she is, he included pictures in his presentation that hadn't been released to the public due to an "unexplainable phenomenon that may cause sickness." Now, All-Might saw the worst what the world have to offered. He saw the cruelest depths of humanity and how it _broke_ people. He saw things that, even to this day, haunts him in his dreams. But nothing can prepare for what he saw in those pictures. The moment he lay eyes on them, his heart almost burst from a sudden wave of anxiety. Like if every regret and every mistake he made as both a person and a hero hit him in one single blow.

Is this the "sickness" that the principal speaks of?

The picture themselves was disturbing enough. All showing different scenes from the beginning of the destruction to the end. One shown a former hero being thrown into several buildings. Another shown the same hero being pelted by concrete, large rocks to small pebbles, until a pool of red forms around him. Lastly and most gruesome, when the hero was down, bleeding all over and impossible to recognize (Bones grinded to dust until the same dust is mixed with his own blood and form into a sickening dark red paste), a small black figure with long and flowy dark locks stands above him in the midst of the collateral destruction of a great city, bend down and waiting for a reaction. Its red eyes had been burned into All-Might's memory, making sure that those shades of red in a bottomless black would never be forgotten.

The reactions to the pictures varied. All-Might manages to put a brave face despite the cursed fear he felt while other actually threw up on the spot. Some even had panic attacks at the pictures' uncanniness while others dare to scoffs at pictures, claiming to be fake. Or was that just denial? All-Might wonders with a pit in his broken stomach.

Nevertheless, every single hero in Japan was on their toes for the following months to come. Everyone in Yuuei was preparing for the arrival of this dangerous student. Honestly, there had been rumors floating around about what the kid would be like since there's no official pictures of her due to the Chinese government trying to protect her and her relatives from media backlash, but that stop from rumors spreading. A large beast with a thirst of human blood or a Amazon-like woman who's 210 cm tall and have such a sadistic personality that she get sexual arouse by the pain of others. As foolish as it sounds, All-Might somewhat believes them.

However, that's nothing but lies.

Chen Liu wasn't a sadist or mean or even tall at any means. She was a small petite girl with kind hearted attitude and an airheaded personality. All-Might was shocked to see such girl. No one expects for her to be look so normal or to be that absent minded. It could even be said she's kind of plain saved for her eccentricities that runs on another different set of logic.

But All-Might quickly realizes the danger at yesterday practice. Liu isn't a violent person per say, but she is an emotional roller-coaster that allows her quirk to dictate what may happen next. In other words, Liu will harm people, intentionally or not, if she get upset.

What a cruel reality for a pacifist like her.

All-Might, as one of the most sympathetic teachers she had, now know that she didn't meant harm, but she's unable to control her feelings and as a result, it had isolated her. That's so cruel.

But that's not the issue now.

For now, he needs to figure out a way to stabilize Liu before something _really_ _ **bad**_ could happen. As many can tell, All-Might, the Number One Hero himself, may be the only person who can stop Liu from causing another _Destruction of Beijing._

As Liu and Izuku runs across the horizon until they disappear from sight, All-Might develops a plan. A plan that one could say he's gambling on. But he is convinced that this is one of the only ways to prevent another disaster.

"So!" a sharp deep voice exclaims. "I heard you didn't take my product! What a shame!"

All-Might turns around to find nobody behind him, but somehow, he feels a presence. The air shifts.

"You know what would happened if Liu have another mental breakdown, right?" the dramatic voice states, whispering into the hero's ear. "Chaos. Nothing but pure hell will happened." All-Might feels a cool breeze run though his body. The hero mutters a curse before he look at the thin air before him.

"It's just a matter of time, and time isn't something we have enough of," he claims. "And each passing second, Liu would eventually explode. She _will_ have a mental breakdown."

"Who are you?" All-Might asks.

"Muhahaha . . . You foolish moral."

Oh. Oh wait a minute. A second later passes, All-Might realizes the voice could only be one person. One delusional person.

" _Qì-Rén?_ " All-Might calls out. "Why are you playing games again? Come out, rookie. This is a serious situation we are dealing with!"

A pregnant silence soon follow until a loud frustrated grunt cuts it.

"Goddamnit! You old folks are no fun!" the heavy winds blows against the pavement, creating a small vortex. "You guys sucked! I wanna be cool and stuff, but y'all old!"

Within the windy vortex, something black materializes. "But I get it," Qì-Rén states. "This isn't anything you seen before, correct? But for me, _this isn't the first_."

Soon, the black thing turns into leg before it turns to a full-fledged human man of a lanky build. He wore costly black dress pants with an equally costly black overcoat that trails behind him. With a pallor complexion that he bleached with feminine skin products, he donned on overly dramatic black hair extensions that flows in the winds.

He looks like a cosplayer. All-Might isn't impressed.

"Chen is literally on edge of exploding," All-Might says. "You act like nothing's going to happen."

"That's because it like never actually happened," Qì-Rén quickly dismisses with a wave of a hand. "Liu is always very emotional, but she will calm down after someone talks to her."

"Say that after she blew up a city," All-Might claims with frustration. "Anyways, why are you here? If you're going to harassed me, then go _away_."

"Whoa there, it's not like an assassination or anything," Qì-Rén raises his hands in defense. "I got something really important to tell you." He suddenly crosses his arms. His lips forms in a straight line. His joker expression turns serious and cold. All-Might finally know that Qì-Rén is being honest.

"Why didn't you take the Product with you?" Qì-Rén asks. "It's probably the only way to stop Liu from having a mental breakdown."

"It's just too cruel to use, and you know that," All-Might states with confidence while his own heart tightens on the subject. "You _made_ it. _You_ know the side effects of it."

"Sure," Qì-Rén agrees, softly nodding his head, "but considering that Liu is kinda, ya know, _overpowered._ This is a great solution to that overwhelming power!"

"But to use it on Chen, one of the nicest girls I had ever met, is just cruel," All-Might declares. "I just don't feel right to do that to her. She don't deserve it."

"Well of course she doesn't deserve the use of such Product," Qì-Rén shrugs casually. "But she's seriously a ticking bomb. And this Product is the stop button."

"Yeah, but -"

"Stop with the complaining, dude," Qì-Rén complains. "Liu even agrees to it. She's _perfectly_ okay with the potential side effects of this drug!"

"But that still doesn't make it right!" All-Might exclaims. "Why are you like this? You are the person who _recommended_ Chen to Yuuei!"

"Oh please, like if you could do it better," Qì-Rén sasses. "I recommended her so she can learn how to use her quirk without blowing up a whole city. Anyways, I told her that, in great details, if by chance she's gonna blow, she would be shot. And she agreed to it."

"How can you -" All-Might huffs, frustrated as he combs though his hair. "It's still not right!"

"That are no right answers in this situation," Qì-Rén clarifies. "It either her or _us_. Now, unless you decided to do something with that dickless successor of yours, I'm shooting."

A flash of realization come over All-Might's hollow face. Qì-Rén notices and starts to frowns.

"Wait, don't tell me -"

"I have an idea," All-Might states with conviction. "Midoriya can help us. I got his phone number and -"

"So you gonna decided to put the fate of thousands of lives within a wimp?" Qì-Rén asks, scoffing at such idea. "Well, fuck. I guess I'm going to take a swan drive off a bridge before I died a horrible, pain-filled death."

"You don't know him," All-Might says, slightly angered by Qì-Rén's dismissal. "Midoriya can definitely help us. Look, Chen's likes him and -"

"As a Chinese girl, she's easy, but not that easy," Qì-Rén clarifies. "How can you even -"

"Look, just shut up and follow me," All-Might reaches for his phone that was tucked into his pocket. "I'll make the call when they reached to his home. It's simple. You told me that she can calm down of someone's talks to her -"

"Yeah, but seriously?" Qì-Rén pinches the bridge of his nose. "Midoriya Izuku. The coward that -"

"Don't underestimate him," All-Might points out. "He got some guts if you put him in the right situation."

Qì-Rén chuckles in amusement. "Sure," he says sarcastically. "Just go ahead. If your 'brilliant' plan heads south, I still got the product read to go."

All-Might ignores the last part. Qì-Rén: The Air Body Hero. The young Chinese rising star and a famed researcher in the Quirk Sciences. Despite having a fairly large and loyal fanbase, All-Might can say that this kid is an arrogant _ass_. This may be due to inexperience and his sudden rise of fame, but he won't change his opinion. Questioning if this rookie actually cares about Liu's well-being or anyone else's, the answer is quite obvious. However that's not the main concern for now.

The main concern is Liu's mental stability, and All-Might is unsure if his plan would actually work.

* * *

Midoriya Inko never been more excited in her life. For the first time in her dear son's life, he's bringing home a friend besides Katsuki! But not just a friend, a _female_ friend.

Inko had dreamed for a day where her awkward son bring home a female friend. And if her son is telling the truth, that's mean for one thing. Inko may be a _grandmother_ in the distant future! Yes, it has been her dream for a while! She truly loved her son the way he is, but she still want some grandchildren to take care of. Also, if Inko have a grandchild, that mean Izuku gotten married too! Her son won't have to be alone like herself. After that deadbeat walked out on them. She smiles at such wonderful idea. Her son won't be alone in his late years, that's what she hopes for.

Suddenly, she hear the door lock clicks. Izuku is back. She sit up from her sofa and walks over to the front door. And as expected, he has a girl with him. But there's a few things that actually caught her off guard. Firstly, she's Asian, but she's not Japanese. Now, Inko don't considered herself a racist, but with Japan being one of the most homogeneous societies in the world, you even wouldn't see another Asian of a different race everyday. Secondly, she's really small. Like _tiny._ Much smaller than herself even, and she's a small portly old lady. She looks like she could be in her first year of middle school if not for her high school uniform she's wearing. Thirdly, she haven't enter into the actual apartment yet. She's standing just outside of the front door, staring at her surroundings with a childlike curiosity. It's like she's oblivious to everything that happening in front of her.

"Um," Inko starts, still observing the girl. "W-Welcome back, Izuku."

Izuku perks up when he hear his mother as he greets her back. All in the while, Liu dares to step in as she continues to glance at homely environment with sparkles within her eyes. Her mouth is slightly apart as a quiet "Ah . . ." slips from it.

"This is Chen Liu," Izuku introduces the petite girl. "She's the foreign exchange student in my class. She made a brunch," he gestures the large bento she's balancing, "of food and it's too heavy for me to carry. So she offered to carry it for me, right Chen-san -"

"Wow . . ." Liu whispers, knocking on the nearest wall. "You guys are so rich! The walls aren't made with concrete unlike mine's."

"Huh?" Inko's eyes widen. What did she just say? They're nowhere rich as some people! What is she talking about?

"Just like your furniture is foreign!" Liu gaps, looking into their living room after neatly taking off her sneakers. "Did you guys get it from that super foreign place that is really, really big and Europeans? They called it an _I-ni-na_! That's sounds so foreign!"

Both Midoriyas stare at the overjoyed child with eyes glowing brightly with glee. Then slowly, Inko turns to her son and give him a look that said "How did you find this weirdo and did she mispronounced _Ikea_ like that"? Suddenly, the mother's eyes was dragged to a certain bloody spot on his blazer.

"Izuku!" Inko gasps. "How did you -"

"Wait," Liu pauses in realization. A few moments of tense silence before she snaps her fingers. "I totally forgot that you had a Mama! But where's your Mama?" Liu holds a hand to her mouth and shouts. "Lü-san's Mama! Lü-san's Mama! Are you at work or what?"

Izuku coughs to his sleeve to get her attention, but Liu took it the wrong way. "Lü-san, are you sick or something?" Liu asks, still searching for his mother. "I cooked some ginger chicken in this bento and I can -"

"Um, excuse me?" Inko finally speaks up.

Liu jump with a loud gasp before spinning on her heels to face the mother. Her eyes are widen with exclamation. A nervous chuckle slips from her lips.

"Oh my goodness . . ." Liu blushes furiously. "Um, I do apologize for not realizing your presence earlier. I was, um." Think! Think about something smart which won't make you seem like another rude Chinese tourist.

"Um," Liu sweats. "You have lovely furniture, ma'am."

"Oh?" That's all what Inko can say. "Well thank you."

"But - But -" Liu panics before quickly bowing. "I do apologize for my - Whoa!"

Before she realizes it, she falls straight down to the floor due to her momentum of her bow. She didn't break her nose this time, but she screams as her face made contact with Inko's polished hardwood floors whilst gracefully balancing the huge bento in one hand.

Currently, the mother have no idea what to think about this girl.

* * *

"I'm so so sorry!" Liu exclaims, setting another pair of chopsticks on the table. "I am not used to such a high-class environment. So I didn't know how to properly react to -"

"It's okay," Inko calmly says to the abnormal girl. For the past few minutes, Liu was on the border of breaking down in tears. Yet, being a house guest, she chokes back the sobs and help the mother out. Inko was in the kitchen, heating up the contexts of the bento on separate plates, while Liu sets up the table. Which is quite odd to see. A girl on the verge of having a mental breakdown carefully places chopsticks and bowls on the table.

"So Liu-chan," Inko tries to make small talk with the foreigner. "You're from China, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Liu agrees, rearranging the position of the chopsticks the hundredth time. "I-I'm from Beijing."

"Beijing? Is that the place you borned from?"

"Not exactly," Liu huffs frustratedly as one pair of chopsticks runs close to falling over the table edge. "I was born in some city in Sichuan before moving to Beijing a few years later."

 _Three cracks form._

"Sichuan?" Inko asks, curious.

"Yes, it's a province in China," Liu explains, shakily putting down the chopsticks on its stand. "It's usually known for its spicy foods, history, and, um, _xióngmāo_ too. Sorry, don't know the Japanese word for it."

"What's a _xióngmāo_?"

"They are those black and white bears that the Chinese government owns."

"Oh, you mean pandas, right?"

"Panda?" Liu raises a brow at the foreign word. "Panda. What a strange thing. It sounds kinda silly."

 _A crack forms._

Quickly, their conversation ends as Izuku came out of the room in grey hoodie and jeans.

"Ah, you sure look comfortable!" Liu comments, instantly forgetting about Inko.

"Um, thanks?" Izuku says, not sure if it should take it as a compliment or just a observation.

"C'mon Lü-san, take a seat!" Liu marches over by his side, grabs him by the arm, and pulls him over to his seat. Izuku shutters as Liu forcefully pushes him in the chair, unaware she was actually being forceful with him. After he take a seat, Liu shouts in the kitchen, asking Inko if she needs any help. The mother replies with a "no thank you". Shrugging her shoulders with a pout, Liu went to the other side of the table and sit across from the boy.

And that's when the awkwardness begins.

Izuku doesn't know why, but Liu is staring at him. She is just _staring_ at him. With absolutely no reason. She's looking at him with blank eyes like if she's judging him. What did he do to make her like . . . _This_? Does he deserves this? Did he pissed her off? How? _How?!_ This is the first time he let a girl into his home, and he screwed up! He can't fix this! A girl is impossible to please when she's mad! Oh man! Oh man! Why did he -

" _Achoo!_ " Liu sneezes softly before gently rubbing her nose. "Oh man, I'm so sorry. I was trying to hold it in, but I can't." Liu laughs at her own clumsiness. "But seriously, sneezes are gross."

Izuku blinks. So she only need to sneeze? Izuku takes a moment of self-reflection and ask how can a sneeze looks so intimidating?!

For the rest of the time, they just sit there in semi-awkward silence. Or at least awkward for Izuku. Liu seems to be oblivious to said awkwardness as she blissfully observes his mother's lovely decor. Izuku notes that she seems to be into interior design, which is very girly. Oh wait, this is a _girl_ in front of him. Crap!

Izuku quickly moves his leg up and down out of anxiety. Should he make conversation or would that be awkward? Liu seems to be the type where she would like to talk to people, but at the same time, she don't? He doesn't know. Liu is an enigma to him. She got this bright sunny personality, but she seems to have this uncanny air that said "Don't come too close."

 _Buzz! Buzz!_

Izuku feels phone going off as Liu. He take a quick look at it and founds out it was his mentor. "Sorry," he stands up, reaching to his pocket and walking to his room. "I have to take this."

Liu dismissively waves at him with a smile, understanding his situation. With that, he went to his room and pick up the call.

"Hello?" he says.

"Midoriya-kun," a familiar low voice starts. "This is a matter of life and death and it's important that you follow _exactly_ what I say."

The air then feels heavier. Izuku presses the phone closer to his ear.

"What?" he asks back.

"I'm sorry to put you in this situation," his mentor apologizes. "But you are the only one that can properly diffuse _this_."

"What 'this'?" Izuku panics. "What are you talking about?"

"Chen Liu, Midoriya," All-Might explains. "She's going to blow."

"I don't get it," he grips his phone tighter.

" _Look_ ," All-Might almost shouts. "Calm down. I can't properly debrief you when you are choking on your own tongue."

Izuku takes a large deep breath before pressing himself against his phone. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "Continue."

"Okay," All-Might gives him a moment more before speaking. "Chen Liu have a very unstable quirk that is linked to her emotions. Since yesterday, she had been 'leaking' her collected energy into the atmosphere and creating a brunch of disturbances."

"L-Like how all of the pencils she snapped?" Izuku remember. "And - And the window in the canteen?"

"Yes, it was cause by her quirk," All-Might elaborates. "But that's the bare bones of it. It could and may be worse soon."

"Worse?"

"Yes, worse. Chen is currently bottling up her feelings and - Well, do you what happens when you blow too much air in a balloon?"

This doesn't need to be said.

"Exactly. The more she bottles in her emotions, the higher the chance she's going to blow up and have a mental breakdown. And when that happens, she's going to destroy everything. The grounds, the buildings, _everything_. That includes _you_ and a few million more. Don't you get it, Midoriya-kun? She's still the person that destroyed one-sixteenth of a city!"

Finally, snapping out of his naive fantasy, Izuku feel the impact of having an extremely powerful quirk user with limited control at his home. His stomach is about to toss with anxiety. The weight of this cruel reality is about to crush him.

"Midoriya-kun, are you still there?"

Izuku break from his worries and speaks. "Y-Yeah," he states. "How are we going to solve this? You called me for a reason, right?"

"Good thinking, Midoriya," All-Might compliments. "Yes, I called you because you are in the only position to _calm her down._ "

"What?" Izuku asks, confused. "Why me? I'm not qualified with talking to girls and especially with _foreign_ girls! It's like they are a whole different species!"

No, it's only Liu. Talking to that girl is like talking to another species.

"I can't," All-Might answers. "I shouldn't tell this to a student, but Chen have a _grudge_ against heroes. It might worsen the situation if I try."

A grudge against heroes?! How is it possible? Doesn't she want to be a hero herself?

"I can't!" Izuku states. "I just can't!"

"You have to!" All-Might says. "Or else everyone you know and loved is going to _die_."

 _Click._

Izuku stands there in shock. Worrying sweats running down his face. His heart can't stop this rough beating that he fears it would break and fall apart. With the phone in his hand, it shoves it in his pocket as a million calculations runs through his head.

It was no big deal. No big deal at all. He's just an under-qualified teenager that have to stop a cute but highly emotional girl from blowing up Japan and killing everyone he knew.

 _He's so fucked._

* * *

Liu doesn't know much about other human beings and how they react to things. Other people and their reasons for their emotions and actions are too confusing to even think about, but she is sure that Lü-san is scared by her. Ever since he emerged from his room, she absorbs a sense of fear and rapid analysis from his energy. Typically, when she get this vibe, the person usually want to do something to her. This should be worrying her, but it's not. It's bringing out another emotion formally called _sadness_.

 _Five large cracks form._

But who's cares? Lü-san may not aiming his attention at her and she may be overreacting. She shouldn't assume things on a surface level. Lü-san is the type of man who is courageous despite being in fear. So she shouldn't -

"My goodness!" Inko breaks her thoughts. "I can't believe you cook this much! It's actually quite a shocker that you could carry all of this!"

Liu forces a smile and offers if she could help the mother by carrying the dishes. Inko gladly accepts and in a matter of a few minutes, the table was covered in a plethora of vegetables, meats over rice, and even homemade condiment such as chili oil. Liu chuckles when she sees Lü-san's mouth watering with anticipation.

" _It's like a greedy cat who's waiting to be fed,_ " Liu subconsciously mutters in Chinese.

"What?" Lü-san looks up from the food and stares at her.

"Nothing!"

Soon, the food quickly vanishes from existence. Mostly, no, about _all_ of them went to a pocket dimension called _Liu's stomach_. She ate five chicken breasts and thighs soaked in a soy sauce glaze, four whole roasted fishes, three blocks of cold tofu, two whole heads of cabbage, and one kilo of rice. As Liu finishes the last of her soy sauce covered rice, she hear a comment.

"You sure do like to eat," Inko says lightheartedly.

But despite the tone, Liu didn't hear it. _Is she calling me fat?!_ Her mind went straight to that answer. But she take a deep breath and calms down. Surely this old lady didn't called her fat when she quite big boned herself. Inko-san didn't use the word "fat," but she heard that Japanese people are really indirect with their statements so she _may_ called her fat. Or maybe she's just a dummy and didn't understand it. Gosh, Japanese are so confusing and Liu already looks like a stupid foreigner. Well, she is a stupid foreigner.

 _Eight cracks form._

But she have to remember to be kind and be patient within these situations.

"Yes, I do like to eat a lot, ma'am," Liu forces a smile. "But ain't your son eating a lot too? I just saw him eating _two_ fishes and get an extra helping of rice."

Liu, you ate so much rice that Inko have to cook some more.

Izuku pauses, holding his chopsticks midair. "W-Well - I- I'm -"

"Oh!" Inko perks up in her seat. "That's because he's trying to build up muscles for the past few months!"

"Eh?!" Liu blinks before turning to the boy. "Really Lü-san?! I never thought you would be that guy to exercise. Especially considering that you literally crawled away from Bakugou-san the other day!"

Izuku chokes on that statement. Goddamn, she's blunt! She just take his crumbling ego, throw it to the ground, pick it up, brush it, love it, and then drop it and kick it against the nearest wall. But he doesn't know if he should take it personally or not? Again, Liu seems to be lacking in the head area.

"Eh?" Liu tilts her head and looking away from Inko. "What's wrong?"

Yeah, she's lacking in the head area.

"N-Nothing," Izuku mutters, taking sight offense to her thoughtless words. Unfortunately, she didn't quite understand his tone.

"You're pouting like a dead fish," Liu points out. "It's an absolutely _cute_ look for you! Reminds me of my brother every time I sit on him to wake him up for school . . ."

"Wait what?" Inko gasps. "You think he's cute?"

Izuku blushes red. "Mom!"

"Yeah, I think he's cute," Liu states plainly. "He's giving me that certain vibe from watching a certain anime. Like he's seriously reminding me of Gon with the hair."

"Pardon?" Inko blinks as her son hides his face.

"Like he's cute in a way I look at my little brother," Liu clarifies. "He's kinda short, have wild hair, and got those chubby _cheeks_. My goodness, I wanna ball them up and eat them up like takoyaki because they are soooooo cute! So wanna donate them, Lü-san?"

Izuku feel himself dying inside. Is a girl sincerely complimenting and joking with him so casually? He want to crawl in a hole and die!

"Well thank you!" Inko says, smiling. "That's the nicest thing I heard towards my son!"

"Eh, it's no biggie," Liu says. "Lü-san is Lü-san. All I am saying is true."

"No one ever calls me 'cute' but Mom," Izuku whispers so quietly that only himself can hear it.

"But Liu-chan, you said you had a little brother, right?" Inko asks, hoping for her to know the foreigner. "How old is he? Is he still a child?"

"Well no, he's fourteen year old, ma'am. Just two year below me," Liu giggles. "But he would be always a child in my eyes. Even if he's twenty year old and have a kid, he's still a kid to me."

Inko chuckles. She think she's starting to like this child. She is probably motherly enough to take care of her son if they decides to be in a relationship.

"That's so sweet of you," she says. "So that's mean you took care of him a lot, right?"

"Always!" Liu smiles wide. "Since he was in diapers, I was his caretaker! I bathed him. Took him in walks around my village. Force him to eat his veggies by shoving down his throat with some chopsticks."

"S-Shoving them down his throat?" Inko gasps. She changed her mind. She's crazy!

"Well as they say, desperate times called for desperate measures," Liu explains happily. "Besides not eating his veg among other things, he's a really good kid overall. He is just . . . Little rough around the edges as they say."

"Well that's nice," Inko spokes with a calming mood. "So how are your parents taking care of him? If he's a little 'rough' around the edge, then he would giving his mother a hard time!"

 _A small crack forms._

"Um, well," Liu coughs, blushing a little. "It's a little embarrassing, but I lived with my maternal grandparents and their children, not my Mama or Baba."

"Huh?" Inko snaps her eyes wide open.

"Huh?" Izuku snaps out from his own embarrassment.

"Huh?" Liu tilts her head, confused. "What with that look? I lived with my grandparents. What's the big deal?"

"Oh!" Inko gasps. "Nothing! It's just - Well, I thought your parents would take care of you."

"My parents _did_ take care of me, ma'am. For eight years or so . . ." Liu calmly says, but her cheeks flushed. "It have been years since I last saw them so . . . Yeah . . ."

 _Two cracks form._

"Y-Years?" Izuku stutters. "You haven't seen them for years?"

"Yeah, years," Liu replies casually, drinking her water as she tries to hide her blush. "My folks was living poverty. Like serious impoverished conditions. Like 'you could get the flu and die from it' conditions. So my Mama thought it would be a good idea to send me and my brother to the city so we can have a better life."

"That's must be painful for them," Inko whispers under her breath. Her eyes fill with sympathetic sadness. "I can't imagine doing the same with Izuku."

"But it's fine," Liu comments brightly with a forced smile. "Even I haven't talked with them for such a long time, I know they are doing fine like I am. Heck! They even have more money to spend without us so they aren't like starving or anything!"

Izuku pauses for a moment. He can't imagine living with his grandparents instead of his mother over money problems. His mother is his whole world. He can't stand seeing her sad or mad for any reason. Even if Liu saying it's fine, those hurted eyes tell a different tale.

He can't help but to feel so bad for her.

"Hey!" Liu shouts, pouting like a small child. "Stop with the pity eyes, guys. It's true that I miss them, but I'm going to see them one day. I'm sure of that!"

No response. Liu huffs in frustration. How annoying! What's with all of the pity? Kids don't have no parents all the time. It's no big deal!

"Okay!" Liu smiles with a childish idda. "I fell and broke my nose on my way here! That's why Lü-san's uniform is so dirty! I used it as a _tissue_!"

"What?!" Inko turns to the foreigner.

"Oh?" Liu tilts her head before blinking in realization. "Oh! Sorry for never mentioning it, but you don't have to worry. I can heal faster than others. Also, that uniform is in the washing machine. It would be clean in a hour. Blood is surprisingly easy to clean, ya know."

"No! That's not what surprised me!" Inko exclaims. "How can you heal so fast?! Do you need to go to a hospital?!"

"Quirk," Liu responds plainly. "I have a healing factor with my quirk."

"Ah . . ." Inko breathes, calming down. "But does that mean you are okay?"

"Yep!" Liu nods her head. "Well of course I'm fine. As a heroine-in-training, I often get hurt and would be always fine because of my healing factor."

"But do you need to go to the doctors still?"

"No way!" Liu shakes her head side-by-side. "It's not like I'm dying. I would just inconvenient the other patients who need to see the doctor more than me."

"Huh?" Inko don't see how Liu would inconvenient the others like that.

"Um Mom," Izuku whispers across the table. "I don't think it don't matter with questioning her. She's a bit of, well, _an airhead_."

 _Five cracks form._

"Um, okay," Inko turns back to the girl. "On another related note, is your quirk healing?"

"Um, kinda?" Liu's smile drips slightly. "My quirk isn't that cool, ma'am. It's just pretty-looking."

"Oh don't be so modest," Inko leans closer. "You're in the Hero Course and from another country after all. Your quirk must be impressive if you managed to get where you are!"

 _Ten large cracks form_.

"My quirk is impressive, huh . . . ?" Liu mutters, wide eyed. She blankly looks at the mother for a few moments and then at her son. Despite keeping his emotions in check, Liu can tell he's quite curious about her quirk. Understandable with him being the only one in class that couldn't witnessed the destructive capabilities of her power. But with this in mind, she can't help but to feel she was being observed like a lab rat.

Nevertheless, Liu just assumes she won't do anything harmful.

She raises a hand over the table, above the scattered plates and smeared leftovers. With a calm deep breath, a red light admits from her palm. The light grows brighter and brighter until a notable flame was seen. The fire was a deep red with a reddish-violet core. It dances gently in her unharmful hand as if it was fighting against nonexistent winds. _It's beautiful_ , Izuku thought. And a beauty it is. So beautiful that he couldn't understand how this flame cause so much harm. It's so warm and comforting like a heated blanket in a winter storm, yet it felt so protective like a guardian spirit. Izuku can't help to lean closer to felt more of its heat.

As it fades away, Liu sighs with a still blank face.

"What is that?!" His mother exclaims with joy. "I never seen such -

"That's my quirk, ma'am," Liu grits her teeth as she fakes a smile."I can absorb, store, and release kinetic energy with my body. Though I can't actually create fire, only illusions of one."

 _Thirteen cracks form._

"But still that's so impressive!" Inko continues to compliments. "I never seen a fire that was so pretty. How did you get it to be like that?"

Liu sighs. "It's just a combo with light and heat energy. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, but it's so pretty!" Inko claims. "It's like some goddess created it!"

 _Six cracks form._

A goddess that created fire . . . ? How bizarre . . .

"Please don't compare me to a god," Liu whispers, wearing a shaking smile. "I'm just only human."

 _Eight cracks form._

Inko smiles back to her. Her smile is making Liu uncomfortable.

 _Ten cracks form._

"Anyways," Liu suddenly stands up from the table. "It had been nice to meet you, but I have to -"

"W-Wait!" Izuku calls out to her, standing from the table too. Liu pauses and stares at him with a blank face.

"Huh?" Liu tilts her head in confusion.

"W-Well," Izuku stutters. "What about if you go to my room? That if you don't have other stuff to do?"

Liu stares blankly for a few seconds before breaking into a smile.

"Okay!"

* * *

What is he thinking? Why did he ask her to come to _his_ room?

Originally, he just wanted her to stay over a bit longer just so she can calm down. But all of the options he can do, why did he bring her to his room where all of his embarrassing collection of _All Might paraphernalia_?

"Well this is quite cute," Liu states out loud as she enters. "This reminds me of one of my little cousins. He's a big fan of All Might and love to collects his merch too! Oh you even got stuff from almost twenty years ago!"

Izuku blushes beet red. "T-Thanks."

Wait, she doesn't mind this mess?

"No problem!" Liu smiles at him, resting a palm against her cheek. "So . . . Why am I here?"

"Huh?" Izuku sits himself on his bed.

"I mean," Liu tilts her head again. "Why did you bring me here? Are you planning to do something to me? Do I need to call the police?"

Police!? Why does she need to call the police!? Izuku swallows a lump.

"Don't worry," Liu breaks out into a close-eyed grin. "I won't call the police."

Well . . . That's what he thought! Of course, she would be joking! It's not like she doesn't have a sense of hu -

" _Unless something inappropriate happened between us without consent, then I have the fair right to break your arm and bust your_ lǎo èr _and make you eat it as a pie_ ," Liu cheerfully mutters in Chinese.

"Sorry?" Izuku blinks.

"Nothing!" Liu slaps her hands together, getting his attention again. "But for real, why did you seriously bring me here?"

"Huh?" Izuku says, flabbergasted from her hyperactivity.

"Lü-san," Liu points her cheek. "You didn't just bring me here for no reason. So what's up? Wanna go for a rendez-vous or something?"

"What?!" Izuku gasps, his face turns white. Did she seriously ask him to go one a _date_?!

"I said why did you bring me here?" Liu clarifies kindly. "And please don't pass out. It was just only a joke."

"U-Um," Izuku stutters for the millionth time today. What's her deal? Is she really just an airhead or does she want him to die from a heart attack?

While Izuku tries to form a response, Liu pulls his rolling seat from his computer desk and sit on it.

"Wow . . ." Liu's eyes sparkle brightly as she kicks herself off the floor and spins herself in the chair.

" _Weeeeeee!_ " Liu cheers, laughing. "I! Never! Had! One! Of! These! Before! _Weeeeeee!_ "

 _A crack heals._

Izuku further stares in disbelief. This girl is the oddest one he had seen, and he'd never really interacted with girls other than his mother. But somehow, this is quite an innocent action. That if you considered that Liu looks like a child and think of a child spinning in a rolling chair. He can't understand why would she be in so much "distress" that she could blow up. It seems to him that she doesn't care for anything and continues being the same airheaded girl before the incident. Was All Might wrong about his assumption?

"Anyways, tell me the truth," Liu plants her feet on the floor and stop herself of any further spinning. Her face went serious. Her innocent smile was gone, saved her lips that formed into a neutral straight line.

 _What's with the sudden attitude change?!_ Izuku thought, sweating through his hoodie. _Is she bipolar too?! ADD?!_

"C'mon Lü-san," Liu urges, swingings in his chair out of boredom. "You'd been silent forever. I'm actually starting to be concerned that you're mute or something."

Oh man, she's getting _bored_. While it's not the worst thing in the world, he will considered it a bad thing if Liu was just about to _blow up and kill them_ all. Thinking quickly, he become up a conversation piece.

"Um," Izuku looks up at his poster before words slip out from his mouth. "How do you feel about All Might?"

 _Fifty-one cracks form._

Silence. Just pure silence. Izuku turns away from his poster and looks at Liu's expression.

It was inhuman _._

It wasn't just those blank fishlike eyes again. Within them, he sees judgement. It's not just petty judgement. It's a ungodly feeling of cruel but righteous judgement. What on Earth did Izuku just provoked?

"All Might . . ." Liu slowly whispers, almost to herself. "He's . . . Interesting to say the least."

Izuku didn't even speak before Liu answers the question he collected in his head.

"Yeah, I know he's an amazing hero with unquestionably remarkable skills," Liu continues, standing up and walking up to the same poster he'd been staring at a second ago. "But we don't know him anything about him, saved for a few interviews online. His life. His relationships. His quirk. Everything about him is a mystery! Yet we put our full trust in this guy. Weird, isn't?"

Liu put a palm under her chin and close her eyes in deep thought.

"Why do we put our trust in a stranger?" she questions. "The media glorifies him as if he was some unstoppable god and put the fate of the world on his back. But I have a few questions to ask. Who is he exactly? What exactly is he fighting for? And," Liu coughs in her hand before whispering, almost in silent, "why do All Might feel weaker each time we see each other?"

Liu turns to Izuku with a kinder expression. It wasn't like the judgement eyes he got like before. It's was like his mother's eyes for a split second. Kind and understanding. His heart felt a weight being lifted up by her sudden attitude change. Liu takes a seat next to him on his bed and sighs.

"Look. It's not I'm saying he's automatically a bad person," Liu explains. "All I'm saying is that I don't know him so why would I, as a logical person, put all of my trust in him? It's just not logical." Liu faces Izuku with a stern face and points a finger until the tip of it touches his nose. "Get it, Lü-san? It's called 'not putting your eggs in one basket'. I am fully aware that regardless of his reasons of being a hero, he would still save people, and that that great and all. But," for a second, Izuku sees her eyes flashes red as the shadow from her loose bangs covers them, "I wouldn't be so surprised if he do something that isn't hero-like. Like remember, Lü-san, and remember these words well. All of mankind aren't saints. So what makes All Might a saint then?"

Izuku stares in both awe and terror at the glow radiating off of Liu. She pushes herself off of him and stands up, crossed arms.

"Wow," he says. "That's really thought-provoking of you. I didn't really knew you were capable of thinking like that."

 _Eight cracks form._

Liu gasps, blushing red. "How rude!" She turn back to him and yells, her calm face twisting into anger. "Just because I'm . . . Little slow, it doesn't mean I'm dumb! _You little -_ "

Liu suddenly slaps a hand on her lips, realizing what she almost say. She stares back at her classmate who leaning in the corner of his bed. "I'm so sorry," she mutters, her confident voice turns weak. "That's so rude of me. I shouldn't have yell at you."

"Ah," Izuku composes himself. "It's okay."

 _Ten cracks form._

"But it's not!" Liu cries out, clutching the sides of her head. "I shoulda treated you better! But I treated you like an _animal_!"

"Huh?" Izuku mutters. Wait, so getting a little angry over an offense is equivalent to treating a human like a animal? What the hell . . .

"Chen," Izuku speaks up. "It's alright! It's no big deal!"

 _Three cracks form._

Liu loudly sighs. "You said it's not a big deal, but it is to me," Liu lowers her hands to her sides, her head facing down to the floor. "It was just so rude of me! I'm so sorry!"

"Chen -"

"I know!" Liu states, ignoring the boy, as she perks up. "I'll make another bento tomorrow. Smaller in size, but just enough to express my sincerest apologies."

Izuku looks at Liu"s eyes. It's almost faded as if she was full there.

"Lü-san, what do he likes?" Liu says. "He's quite plain so I'll assume he likes something over rice. Probably something meaty and saucy . . ."

Izuku starting to understand what it's like to be at the opposite side when someone publicly mutters their thoughts. Wow, was he _this_ offensive?

"But would he like a bento?" Liu continues, her experience darkens. "Would he ever forgive?" A gasp escapes her throat.

 _Twenty cracks form._

Suddenly, her eyes lit up in a shade of cloudy red.

"My God . . ." Liu subconsciously looks down as she sits on his rolling chair again. "I ruined _another_ friendship again."

Izuku sees her forlorn expression and feels pain right in his heart. It was like a knife twisting in there. He feels so guilty. Why does hurting a girl's feeling hurts him so much?

"C-Chen!" Izuku reaches out to touch her shoulder. But the second he made contact, Liu flinches, as if it was on instinct, and stares back not in anger or fear, but with that damn blank stare.

 _Fifty cracks form._

A familiar red hue slowly yet quite quickly forms around the girl as a heat admits from it. As Izuku tries to back away from the sudden action, a deep, heavily-accented voice roars to him.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

Just as the voice spokes, he quickly realizes that voice was Liu's. He looks back to her and immediately feel a weight in his heart. Her dead eyes was a bright red, but despite it's brightness, it still looks so clouded. Her mouth is in a frown and her legs are curled near her chest.

 _Seventy-two large cracks form._

"Of course you're scared," she says with apathy. "That's all I'd do. Scare people until they _leave_."

 _Hundred-and-eight large cracks form._

He can't tell what emotions she's feeling, but he's sure it's completely negative. Yet he have this strong urge to run away.

The red hue that surrounds her grows stronger, almost turning to flames. The fake leather in his chair starts to melt as his bed sheets slowly turns black. Izuku jumps off when he feels the unbearable heat and quickly walk behind her. Liu seems she didn't notice or didn't care at all.

"All I can do is ruin everything again," she whispers. "I . . . I just can't control this quirk of mine. It's like an empty monster inside of me. It _can't_ be stopped _no matter what_."

 _Collapsing . . ._

His chair's metal base is bended under Liu's weight. The heat is unbearable again, but he's running out of space to run to. Izuku feels like he was melting himself. The floors soon was covered in thick black soot. His blankets starts to burn around the edges without bursting into flames. The initial numbness finally turns to panic. He was cornered by Liu's aura. Sweat drips from his forehead as pants comes from his chapped lips.

 _Breaking . . ._

Liu buries her head deeper in her legs. Her aura grows hotter and hotter, but she never notices it. Her thoughts consume her very being. He isn't in Lü-san's room. She was in a different dimension from her perspective.

 _Of course, he doesn't want me here. No one asked for me. He'll hate me for all I had did,_ she thinks. _I . . . I wanna go home. Japan isn't for idiots like me._

 _Enough . . . Enough . . ._

Liu's shoulders shake as stinging tears build around her eyes. _Just . . . Just leave me alone!_

 _It's over. No prayers no longer can be heard._

Izuku's heart never beats this fast before. What is this fear again? His hands are trembling under this mysterious pressure. No matter how many deep breaths he take, this fear won't escape from him.

Liu is doing this to him. And she's going to do this to so many other.

 _Buzz! Buzz!_

His phone is vibrating. He digs into his pocket, careful to not let it slip from his shaking hands. He pick it up and hear a familiar voice.

"What the _hell_ did you do?!" the angry voice of his mentor rings in his ears.

"I - I don't know!" Izuku yells back, panicking. "I just - I don't know!"

Then out of nowhere, Izuku feels a temblor under his feet. Soon it became faster as items from his shelves fell off.

" _Shit!_ " All Might curses, feeling the earthquake too. "Okay, get out of there! I'll take over!"

"All Might -"

 _Click!_

He hang up on him. Izuku looks down at his clothes. It was covered in soot and he's so hot. He's cooking from the inside out. Didn't she said that her flame was an illusion? Izuku grunts, finally noticing the side of his face started to form blisters. His tongue is completely dry and it's hard to breathe now. All Might is right. He needs to get out of there right now. If he stays here, he will surely die. Izuku feels his way of his peeling walls until he felt the doorknob. He was about to turn until -

"Leave me alone then," Liu whispers. "No, I mean - please stay here with me. I mean -" Liu grips her legs closer to her body. "I don't know . . ."

She sounds so pitiful. Izuku can't leave her like that. What was he thinking even leaving her to be like that? He wants to be a hero, but he's abandoning her without a second thought? That's a absolute embarrassment on his part! He let go of the knob and turn back to Liu.

Without thinking, he starts walking to her.

This heat is killing him. How is Liu not suffering like him? Izuku tries to march on faster, but it was too hot that he needs to back up. But he gathers back the courage and drives back in. Only this time, he takes his time to let his overheated body adjust to the heat. After all, if you put a frog in boiling water, it will jump out, but if you boil the water while the frog in, it gets used to it. However that frog would die eventually, so you better hurry up, Izuku! No one like a protagonist to die prematurely!

When he was within earshot, he shout out to her.

"Chen-san!" he screams. "It's okay! J-Just calm down!"

No reaction. Izuku pushes himself though the heat despite the obvious blitzers on his being. When he was near, Liu was at the point completely covered in red flames. She wasn't aware what she is doing. She's completely wallowing in her own guilt.

Izuku isn't having that.

"Chen! Wake Up!" he shouts louder, reaching out with his hand burning against the heat. He grips her shoulder tightly and shakes hard, finally getting a _hint_ of the girl's attention. "You need to _stop_! You're going to hurt so many people if you don't!"

"Hurting . . . ?" Liu whispers, looking down at the dark floor.

"Yes! Hurting!" Izuku pleads. "I know you're not a bad person, but you need to calm down, okay?"

She's not listening.

What to do? What to do? What the hell to do? She's out of it!

And on and on, Izuku feels his skin practically peeling off. Think. _Think!_ From his own frustrations and fears of dying from this girl, he remembers a _specific_ video he watched a few months ago.

With the loudest voice he can mustered, he shouts in her ear.

"Chen! Remember when you _saved_ all of those people before!" Izuku states. "All those months ago! Remember?"

 _A large crack was healed._

"Huh?" Liu blinks, finally hearing his voice. Her aura dims down.

"Chen-san, it's true," he states. "I can prove it in fact!"

Liu's face was still blank, but her interested eyes say otherwise. Izuku let go of the girl and dashes over his computer on his desk. Izuku quickly types something in the search engine while Liu stands up from his chair and walk over to him to see what is he doing.

Izuku brings up a video of a news report from Beijing Network, a familiar news channel Liu grew up on. A women in a red suit smack her lips in rapid session as a train have been flipped on its side and was on fire. Water-based heroes tried to put out the flames, but it was useless. The fire grew huge as numerous amount of people - men, women, and children - burned alive. It was pure chaos. Everybody screams as much their suffocating lungs can do. Everyone knew they were going to die.

All but one.

The flames doesn't hurt her at all. It felt good on her skin. It made her feel powerful despite one of her best outfit - Her formal uniform designed by her middle school, which was just grey suit vest, black ribbon tied around her dress shirt collar and a equally black skirt- being covered in soot and tore at the ends.

And without warning, she ran.

She ran and ran as the flame absorbs into her skin. This is truly the power that even gods fear. It's ecstasy. Delusional ecstasy. Liu blews through the screams of the people, the sizzling water sprinkles onto the fire by the heroes, and knocked down the doors and run off without another look. All in a while, she absorbed all of the energy she humanly could, and it seems it put down the fires. With no energy to continue, it died down as if you stomp down on it.

She didn't remember this quite clearly as she wanted. After all she was over her head with the sudden intake of energy. And like drugs, you don't really remember much the second you are off of it.

" _Oh my God . . ._ " Liu mutters in her mother tongue, her red eyes slowly dimming and turning back to its original black.

"The report said that no one died on that day," Izuku explains gently to her. "Sure, there's some injuries, but those people _survived._ All because you put out the fire."

. . . Though the atmosphere and the skylines, the girl heard it clear. She _saved_ people before with this cursed quirk of hers. Then she realized what she was in Japan for. And what she supposed to do with this power of hers.

 _Ten cracks heal._

" _What had I been doing this whole time?_ " Liu whispers, her aura flicking until only a thin and warm of that red layer was left.

Izuku sighs, relief filling him after realizing he just defused a literal live bomb. He hoped that the worst is over.

But according to Murphy's Law, that's not the case.

Liu grab Izuku by the collar and lift him off his seat before wrapping her arms around him. He tries to scream, but Liu didn't notice his dismay.

 _Fifty cracks heal_.

"Just _thank you so, so, so much_!" She exclaims with a sincere grin. "I wasn't myself like usual until your," Liu put Izuku down, almost in a dripping angle due to height difference. She poke his freckled cheek as she continues, "Your beautiful face shown up! And I'm truly grateful for it!"

Izuku, just a millimeter away from Liu's smiling face, blushes harder than any blush he experienced. Did she just called him beautiful?

"But anyways," Liu put him on his bed with a grin. "Just thank you. Thanks you for everything."

 _A hundred cracks heal._

"I have no idea how I can made this up to you," Liu continues, feeling her barrier healing. "I was a baby earlier. Just whiny and crying for no reason, but y'know that won't do!" She look at her hands for a second before looking back up with a grin. "People can't be keep down due to one mistake, but I am here just being a huge baby about it!" Liu huffs. "I now know what to do! And ain't no one's gonna keep me down!"

As those words fall from her mouth, her tore heart put themselves together. Her fragile barrier rebuilds it up, sealing all of her cracks one by one. And then when it finished, millions upon millions of layers came back to its original state, just as if _that_ incident never happened.

Izuku open his mouth, but before he could speak, Liu wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face on his shoulder.

"Seriously," her voice was muffled and soft. "Just thank you so much."

Izuku feels his heart skipped a beat as it was replaced with a whole different emotion. It's a warm, fuzzy feeling on immediate contract.

Liu let go and give him one last smile before saying her goodbye and running off. She swings open the door to see Inko there with sweat drenched on her face. Liu grabs her hands and give it a small squeeze.

"You should be proud of your son, ma'am," Liu states. "He's truly an angel."

She let go, bow deeply as a goodbye, and dashes to the front door, ignoring the mother's calls. Liu swings the door open and pauses as she look up. It's All Might and Mr. Ren, wearing hazmat suits? The giant raises his arms as if he was about to bust down the door as Mr. Ren hold on a large silver gun in one hand. Liu tilts her head in confusion.

What the hell? Why couldn't All Might uses his keys to get in here? Doesn't he live here? Since, y'know, he's totally Izuku's _baba_! Or maybe he's divorced to his chubby mom and doesn't have the keys due to his saucey ex? My, this sounds like a TV drama that I could watch!

Anyways, Liu doesn't bat an eye and bow at the men and walk past them. She quickly got on the road and run. Just run until red flame trails behind her.

She knows what to do now! For so long, she was just crying and whiny. _What a dumb thing to do!_ She's gonna be a hero, but she'd never done anything to make up for her mistakes! _Hell no!_ She's gonna make it up! Right now! Right back over _there_!

And not even all of the quivering gods up there can stop her.

* * *

This is quite new to him. For all of his life, he had been caught to push his body to its limits despite whatever injuries that damn man gave him. He would run when his legs are sore. He curl when his muscles are stretched to oblivion. Over and over again, he break his body so down and rebuild it to become stronger. But now? Now he can't do that.

His chest was tight and it's painful to breathe. Any exercise he do will only worse them, at least according to Recovery Girl. But it's not like he can physically push himself again. Anytime he try to get out of bed, the pain would shove him back down. He try and try again, but he just can't get out without being crippled in so much pain.

He hates it.

He seeth in his rage until a realization approach him. Since when is the last time he got a break like this? No yelling. No insults and declarations of laziness. Just peace and silence.

As that thought acrosses his mind, he finally realized this wouldn't be so bad after all!

He curls up against his fluffy pillow and releases a relaxed sigh. Yeah, he could get use this life. If his dumb old man isn't here to bully him, he can take this opportunity to relax and worry about things later.

For the first time in a long time, he felt like he was in heaven.

"Hey there!" A familiar screeching voice cry in merry. "Sorry about everything, but I'm here to take care of you now, 'kay Shouto-kun?"

He changed his mind. He's still in Hell.

* * *

 **Depression, just graduated from high school, trying to get a job as an underpaid waitress, trying to be an adult. To put a cherry on top of this shit storm, I was forced to rewrite this whole thing because I accidentally deleted it!**

 **'kay! Bye-bye!**

 **Also, if you like that cover, I made it! You can see it and more of my art at my Tumblr:** _ **almintoms**_ **. Okay! Thank you so much for reading!**


	5. Layer 5

His first reaction when he heard her voice was instant. _Freeze her._ But after he incase her in ice, he got a quick reminder that ice doesn't mean anything as the girl easily breaks though it, spreading large chunks around his room.

"I'm sorry," Liu says with a calm smile. "I'll clean that up."

Todoroki's brow twitches. _What the hell . . ._ He thought before his stomach suddenly drop at a realization. He immediately sit up and glares at the smiling foreigner.

"H-How the hell did you get into my room?!" Todoroki screams.

Liu perks up in surprise. "Well, it's obvious!" Liu states, pointing behind him. "I gone though there." Todoroki quickly follow her finger and sees that his _locked_ window was wide open.

He pales as he see this, internally panicking. Oh God, this goes beyond creepy. How did she get in from a locked window? How did she unlock the window? Why does she even _know_ how to unlock a window? Did she _climb_ outside where his room is? Because his dorm is located on the _fifth floor_.

"Pardon me," Liu interrupt Todoroki's train of thought. "But are you alright? You're acting like if no one ever breaks into your room through a window before."

Todoroki sharply turns to her with a piercing glare. " _What?_ " he spat. Usually, he doesn't consider himself to be an asshole, but hopefully, this girl can take the hint and _fuck off_. That way, this horror movie situation can go away. Like seriously, this is exactly like a scene he seen in _Obsessed_ where a girl breaks into a man's hotel room to _rape_ him. If it's anything like that, fuck that shit! He's keeping his virginity! But considering that this person probably has an IQ of two, she probably doesn't know how the birds and the bees work and he's just overreacting. But this person still _broke_ into his room in the middle of the _night_!

"I mean," Liu blushes as she wears a confused expression. "Isn't common for people to break in during the middle of the night just hang out with you? 'Cause it is where I'm from. Like I'm not able to count the number of times this happens to me."

Todoroki was confused too. Liu looks like she's telling the truth, but the situation she just describes was too hard to believe. Was she being truthful? Or was she making up a story to excuse her unwanted visit?

Wait a minute, where's his red-haired roommate?

"Where's Kirishima?" Todoroki voices his thoughts.

"Oh!" Liu gasps, quickly walking to his door. "Don't worry! I'll get him!"

Just because Todoroki tell her to stop, she swings back his door and walk out. A minute pass by before a roar pierces through the soundproof walls.

"CHEN!" Kirishima screams. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

A few more seconds and Kirishima in his sleeping attire runs into Todoroki's room, holding Liu by the back of her blazer.

"Dude!" Kirishima panics. "Chen says that she gone through your window and I can't- Oh my God, she's telling the truth." Kirishima's eyes wander to the opened window with a gaping mouth. He then slowly turns his head to Liu who comfortably hangs off his hand like a small kitten.

"Yes?" Liu asks, still confused.

"You broke into our dorm," Kirishima says.

"And?" Liu tilts her head. "What's the big deal? Is it not normal to -" Liu suddenly gasps in realization. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Liu tries to bows in her upward position. "I didn't know that it's not proper to lock pick a window and sneak in at night _without_ knocking! I'm so sorry!"

Both boys was not prepared for this level of stupidity this late in the evening, but one of them knows how to deal with this. Kirishima turns around and walk out of Todoroki's room, carrying Liu with him. "Pardon me," Liu speaks up. "But where are we going?"

Kirishima didn't say anything. He just walk towards his front door, open it, set Liu on the ground, and then shut the door. Liu stands alone in the hallway with a frown.

"Well," Liu put her hands on her hips. "I get it now." She sighs. "I think that they are too sleepy to want me over. That's why they kick me out." Liu thinks a bit harder. "Or maybe they think I'm creepy?" Liu huffs angrily. "No! It can't just because I broke into their dorm. it's probably not proper to suddenly appear in one's room without knocking first?" Liu scratches her head. "Whatever! I'm coming back tomorrow!"

* * *

" _Mop_!"

"Check."

" _Soap_!"

"Check."

" _Wax_!"

"Check."

" _Cute apron_!"

"You are really pumped for this, Chen-chan," Mina comments.

Liu turns away from her friend's full body mirror, wearing her casual clothes, a red bandana that pulls her baby hairs away from her face, and a pink frilly apron with small hearts decorated on it. "Huh?" Liu asks.

"I mean," Mina tries to explain, "you didn't sleep last night because you were planning _this_." Mina turns behind her and saw a plethora of cleaning products on the floor. "Where did you get this by the way?"

"Um," Liu stolen them from the janitor closet since she's poor and can't buy them herself, "I _borrowed_ them."

"Borrowed?"

"Don't worry about the details!" Liu claims. "I'm gonna return them later!" Liu turns back to the mirror and adjusts her bandana. " _Probably,_ " she whispers to herself in Mandarin. " _Those old things are at the back of the closet. Probably no one is gonna miss them too much._ "

"Chen-chan," Mina calls out. "How are you planning carry them all? I know you're strong and all, but you can't carry them, right? With their different shapes and sizes."

"Then why are you here?" Liu happily retorts. "You're gonna help me, right?"

Mina chuckles. " _Nope,_ " she answers. "You can do all of this," Mina points at the products, "On your own."

Liu turns to her roommate and then nod, accepting her answer. "Fine," she huffs. "I just have to balance them on my head then."

"Uhhhh," Mina looks at Liu with confusion.

"I'll find out a way, Ashido-san," Liu gently smiles, scheming another plan. "I _always_ find a way."

* * *

Eighteen hours of sleep was pure, uncensored _bliss_ , but now, it's five in the afternoon and Todoroki is on his laptop, internet surfing. But he isn't surfing the web for entertainment, he's doing intensive research on one particular person.

 _Chen Liu._

Of course, he doesn't like her for many and clearly obvious reasons, but he can't deny that this idiot was just as strong as him. She is a rival ever since she broke his ribs and acting, what Todoroki considers, _suspicious_. However Todoroki can't understand her mentality. Sure, like many, he heard the rumors and her involvement about the cheating scandal, but when he met her, he almost couldn't believe that she destroyed one-sixteenth of Beijing. She seems so polite and . . . Unpredictable? He doesn't understand her actions or her reasoning behind them. It's like she's the person who just going to what she want to do with no sounded reason or logic to it.

Or she might be a dangerous person with a well-crafted plan to destroy _everyone_ for her own personal gain.

With her unpredictability, she is still a dangerous regardless of intent.

At first, he type her name on a search engine, but quickly finds out that her name was pretty common among Chinese people, both male and female. He huffs in frustration as he types another thing in.

 _Chinese Yuuei student._

And hold and behold, there's a millions of articles, videos, analysis, and other stuff that Todoroki don't want to poke his nose in because it's the internet and people have fetishes for _everything_. As he starts to read some news articles, he quickly questions why the hell did he even consider them to be truthful at _all_. To him, the articles seems more gossip rather than fact.

 _Yuuei let a cheater into their system!_

 _The mysterious student threaten teachers on the first day of school!_

 _Is the Beijing student a boy? Or a girl?!_

Seriously? What the hell Japanese media! This person demolished the _Chinese capital_ and you guys are worried about _gender_?! Todoroki was pissed at their stupid priorities. _Goddamnit_ , he curses in his thoughts. _Why everyone is so dumb?_ Then he decided to look at some videos, hoping that _real_ people can give him some good information about the girl.

And lucky for him, there's - Oh, for fuck sakes!

There's nothing of value to gain here too! It's just a bunch of fuzzy videos with muffled audio and a shittyass clickbait title like "HOLY SHIT! STUDENT DESTROYED EVERYTHING!" or "Watch the most unbelievable thing ever! Beijing destruction!"

Todoroki looks away from the computer for a moment and took a deep breath. _Calm down, Shouto,_ he reassures himself. _Just calm down. It's just some morons who want to get some views and put up something fake online. It's not real so forget about them, okay? Now, let's look at the analysis videos and avoid clickbait, alright?_

And when he did, he actually find something that finally _useful_ for him after a few searches. It's pretty recent, only had been uploaded a week ago, but it seems to contain reliable information. The video starred a Chinese American guy who, as expected, speaks English. _Wonderful_ , Todoroki sarcastically thought to himself. _I guess I have to use my 'amazing' English skill that I'd learned in - Wait, are there Japanese subtitles?_ Indeed there is! Someone translated it in his mother tongue! Todoroki sighs in relief as he watches the video.

* * *

" _Hey! What's up my subscribers! It's Lao here with another video!"_

* * *

God, couldn't he _not_ introduce himself like that? Todoroki knows he's nitpicking, but it's a pet peeve of his that people make such dumb introductions in videos. Like you don't introduce yourself in real life! Why do it on a video?

* * *

" _Okay, before I go into depth the topic of today, I have to say that currently, it's a very sensitive and serious topic that will be dealing the deaths from both the train accidents and the suicides of the students who was caught cheating."_

* * *

Todoroki's eyes blinks in surprise. Train accidents? Suicides? Why haven't he heard about them on the news before? It seems very important for people to hear about.

* * *

" _Now, you know the student who's from Beijing and going to Yuuei in Japan."_

* * *

No shit Sherlock. _Everybody_ knows after like how many months the media was going on about.

* * *

" _And that she, yes it's confirmed that the student is a young lady. Don't call attack me in the comments about that. I will have the official article about it down in the description."_

* * *

Todoroki rolls his eyes, not surprised by the some of comments that he casually strolling down to read. He couldn't read English that much, but he can tell that these people are idiots, saying that the student is a boy and calling him sexist and stuff like that. Why even say "Don't attack" when you know it's gonna happen anyways? Dramatic effect?

* * *

" _Anyways, the student. She destroyed approximately one-sixteenth of Beijing's property and now, there's this economic struggle among the people that been affected by her . . . Attack. People lost jobs because their workplaces was destroyed. People lost their homes because their apartments was destroyed too. Me? Since I lived close to the capital and my wife's family, my mother-in-law and my wife's sisters, had to move in with us because their home was destroyed in the crossfire of the attack."_

* * *

Damn. Todoroki can't help but to feel sad for them. Losing your home suddenly and having no place to go to, that's really tough. And that airhead _caused_ this. A small and sudden burst of anger fills his veins.

* * *

" _It had been rough on everyone and, of course, a lot of people was angry at the student. You know that "Remove the Student" protests in Beijing's Forbidden City and the Beijing's underground. The ones where people tries to get the student remove from Yuuei because they felt like she didn't deserve it after what she had done. Yeah, military action was employed because the protests became violent and people started to destroy government property."_

* * *

The man struggles to talk to the camera. Is this how badly this idiot affected people? Todoroki remembers her playful attitude, her bright smile she gave to him. How can she even be happy after what she did to people? Todoroki was disgusted by this revelation.

* * *

" _There's just . . . So much that is going on in China because of this student. Now, my opinion is mixed about her because I can't blame her as a person and trying to do the right thing. But at the same time, I felt that she should take the repercussions of her actions despite the intention."_

* * *

Todoroki know how to respond to that. _Remove her_. So far, she's a shitty person. Ruining lives, causing people to commit suicides, and, at the same time, she is smiling like the idiot she is. Doesn't she feel guilty at all?

* * *

" _But on this channel, I want to give you unbiased information about China and Chinese culture. So I won't give you a one-sided opinion. I'm going to educate you with the absolute truth. I'm not going to censor anything. I'm just going to give you the straight up truth."_

* * *

Good.

* * *

" _Before you can understand the sides of the overall opinion with the Chinese people about the student, we have to fully about the circumstances of the cheating scandal."_

The man reposition himself and sighs, preparing for his long explanation.

" _The cheating scandal that happened around six to five months ago. The moderators who was well-known in China. Mainly Luster who was the ringleader of the scandal."_

* * *

Luster? The Light Hero? Todoroki blinks in surprise as he rewinds the video ten seconds and listen to the man talk again. _Luster?_ Todoroki thought. _I know him! He's friends with my dad!_ Yes, when he was younger, his dad would drag him to see with his hero friends to get "personal experiences with heroes" in these elaborate parties that his dad funded. Usually, he wasn't interested into any of them. They bored his childish mind with their mindless lectures about how "great" they are as heroes. It was all the same. He heard it over and over that he swears that he unfortunately memorized them to a T. But Luster? He was Todoroki's favorite! Not because he doesn't talk as much about his reputation because he did. It's because he always had some weird Chinese candy for little Shouto. And as a child who didn't give two shits about any of invitee's pride, this was his salvation. Because at least, if he was there in Dad's stupid get-togethers, Todoroki's going to be chewing on some delicious candy to pass the time. But still, he never would expect Luster to get into legal trouble.

* * *

" _The cheating scandal involved hundreds of students, their parents, and a few of the moderators. And what they did the scandal is . . . Disturbing. Now, the parents of the students paid the moderators to eliminate the competition. You think that competition for the Yuuei exams in Japan was crazy. Over_ two thousands _middle schoolers_ _had registered to take the exam. The biggest that Yuuei had ever had!"_

* * *

Todoroki was not surprised at the number. He heard that since China was the first country to have a quirk user, they had prided themselves to be the greatest country for quirks ever. They have the biggest quirk industry, the biggest pro-hero training school in the world, the biggest ratio for people with quirks. Not to mention that they have a large force of pro-heroes in their army, ready to be use at the government's disposal.

* * *

" _And because of that, the students worried about the competition. Now keep this in mind, most students who want to become pro-heroes had trained for their entire life for this one test and was under a lot of pressure from their families. So much so that these kids have gotten brainwashed that if they didn't pass this exam, they were worthless. It's not an opinion. It's a_ fact."

* * *

Pressured to perform well? Todoroki can _definitely_ understand that pressure.

* * *

" _So to guarantee their place for emission, the students and the parents had paid the moderators to do something horrible. To cause train accidents."_

* * *

Accidents? Are those kids so desperate to get into Yuuei that they would let people _die_ for it? Todoroki grits his teeth. That's absolutely disgusting. They wanted to be "heroes," but they are going to kill off people to become one. What kind of twisted culture is that?

* * *

" _If you don't know why they want to cause accidents, let me explain. The Beijing underground was the only way to get to the testing site since it's outside of the city due to the size of the kids who are taking the test. Moderators planned to do with the underground was to cause a series of accidents around a certain time when the students who aren't involved in the cheating was going on the trains. Of course, the ones who was involved got to the site much earlier to avoid the accidents. So these students either died or got injured in these accidents."_

* * *

 _Wow, what an outstanding plan,_ Todoroki sarcastically thought. _Yep, a flawless plan with no repercussions whatsoever._ At this point, he was both pissed and disgusted that he needed to be sassy to cope. This whole scandal was more mess up than he originally thought it would be.

* * *

" _And . . . The number of students who attended to the test gone down by a hundred."_

* * *

Todoroki felt his stomach was about to toss over. Over one thousand and nine hundred died or got injured. It's horrible. Kids around his age just passed away because some wanted the spot for the Hero Course. That's awful. Was it really worth it to kill so much? These students in their naive minds probably think it's fine. Those students were competitors, not people. A dumb ideal to follow. So then, the question is obvious.

How was that girl involved with this tragedy?

Todoroki leans in closer, wanting to hear more.

* * *

" _Shortly after the accidents, every student who attended to the test went_ missing _. Luster and other pro-heroes kidnapped them."_

* * *

Kidnap! Todoroki's eyes widen in shock. Luster, the same guy who gave him _candy_ , had _kidnap_ other teens around his age. Todoroki runs his fingers through his hair out of stress, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

* * *

" _Turns out, Luster, who was formerly known as the biggest pro-hero in China, was involved in a human trafficking ring and prostitution, especially with minors."_

* * *

Human trafficking? Prostitution? This is only getting disturbing and more disturbing as the video progress. That candy guy was involved with human trafficking and prostitution with minors! _Minors_! Kids his age! If Todoroki wasn't the No. 2 hero's son, would he be in a similar situation as the victims? Probably for the first time in his life, he was actually glad that he was that shitty man's son.

* * *

" _And a few days later, the Destruction of Beijing happened. No one truly knows how did this student came across Luster and the kidnapped students. The Chinese government is keeping many details about this incident a secret, but one thing is confirmed by the government. A middle school student was the cause of all of the damages that took place in that day and nothing else cause it."_

* * *

Todoroki knows that. Everybody knows that. Stop acting like we don't! The goddamn media had been running its mouth for _months_!

* * *

" _Now, my mother-in-law was around the area where the attack happened. And it took me a while, but my mother-in-law is willing to talk about the incident in person today."_

The video suddenly changes over to a old, overweight Chinese women wearing, what Todoroki highly considers, an ugly floral dress. Like Jesus! Get some better sense of style! It's a couple of centuries late for _that_ look! Said the teen who who is wearing a tank top and boxers in bed . . .

" _So can you tell me about the day of the incident?"_ the man asks in Chinese.

" _Well,"_ the woman starts, " _I can remember it like if only happened yesterday."_ The woman sighs. " _I was in the kitchen, preparing lunch for a few friends of mine, when I feel an earthquake."_

* * *

Todoroki blinks, confused. Earthquake? That girl can cause a goddamn _earthquake_? How can she _cause_ an earthquake?

* * *

" _It starts out as a small tremor that didn't cause too much harm. At that point, it only knock down a few things off the table. Nothing harmful really, but that same tremor became a bit more violent."_

" _A bit more violent?"_ the man asks.

" _Yeah, violent. The whole apartment shakes. I wouldn't even stand straight because of the earthquake. People were screaming. It was really a terrifying experience."_

The girl causes earthquakes. That's a fact. Todoroki was only glad that she didn't bring the whole building down during that exercise. Or else he may receive more than broken ribs.

" _Then I heard a giant explosion outside of my apartment. I didn't see it, but it blasted out all of my windows at once. After that, the glass from the window just . . . Float and I saw this bright red light outside."_

* * *

Was she _really_ that powerful? Floating glass? Red light?

* * *

" _I don't know what's going on outside because I ducked under my table, fearing for my life. But outside, it sounded like a huge fight with one person yelling to someone else. 'Impossible!' or 'You're quirkless!' I mean, it was so surreal! I feel like I was on another planet."_

* * *

Quirkless?! Todoroki thought that the girl has a quirk or at least, had one for a while! Did she recently got one? Was she a late-bloomer or what?

* * *

" _I don't how it happen, but I started to fly?"_

" _Fly?"_ the man asks, interested.

" _Fly! Levitation! I was off the ground! It was so frightening! And, I don't know, but whatever lifted me up had lifted up the whole building and the people in it too! And not only that, they tore it to pieces! I was flying and there's this heat! It's like I was burning, but I'm not actually burning! I can breathe, but I cannot? And there's this black beast on the ground where the light is coming from! I don't know if it's human or not! But when I look at it, It hurts? But - I don't know! I'm still confused and -"_

" _You don't have to finish if you don't want to,"_ the man says. " _I understand that it's frustrating for you."_

The woman sighs then nods, ending the segment of the video and returning to the man.

" _As you can tell, the incident was traumatizing."_

* * *

Todoroki immediately pauses the video and leans back against his headboard. No shit it's traumatizing. Todoroki's heart is beating fast by the way the old lady speaks. How she describes it to the passion she speaks with. Can someone's quirk have the combination of telekinesis and fire-based abilities? How can someone have two abilities that doesn't seem to match? Like his abilities to raises and lower temperature make sense because it's just _temperatures_ , but this? This is just . . . It doesn't make sense to him!

Yet he discovered a common theme with the girl.

Logic is above her. She don't follow any solid rules. It seems that she doesn't care for following a plan or strategy. He mean that his last fight _proves_ that mentality.

She is incredibly unpredictable.

Todoroki rubs his temples. What is she planning to do to him, no, _the whole school_? Why did she, a _Chinese_ foreigner, decided to go Japan to become a hero? Her own nation's famous high school for training pro-heroes is arguably just as good as Yuuei. So why bother with going to _Japan_ then? Why bother learning another language and culture to go to another school equal?

What's her motives?

What's her intent?

Does she really act like a moron or was that all an act?

What exactly is her quirk?

Who were her parents that she inherited her quirk from?

What's her mission?

And most importantly, the suicides of the students who was caught cheating?

Just what the hell . . . Why would those students killed themselves after the scandal? Did that girl cause them to commit such acts?

Todoroki closes his eyes in deep thought. It's . . . Just horrible. It's plainly terrible. And he only watched half of the video. He still have the other half to watch. The part involving with those suicides.

But he can't watch it today.

He saw too much. It's just too much, too fast. He needs at least a day to regain some of his sanity back. Todoroki sighs heavily. This was too much for him.

But he knows one fact now. That girl is a _horrible_ person.

If there's anything clear answers that may come to him, just throw them at him. He care doesn't any more, so just let's just get this over with.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Ding dong! Shouto! It's your friendly neighbor, Chen Liu, who just opened 'Liu's Housekeeping Services' just for your recovery! And I kinda want to go into your room 'cause my hands are hurting! Please!"

Todoroki snaps open his eyes and quickly sit up in his bed. A glance at a window and his blood runs out of his system as anxiety settles in. _Oh no . . ._ he thought nervously. _This_ isn't _how I want to get my answers from!_

Liu hangs off his window while balancing a large range of cleaning products on her head.

"So," Liu starts with a smile, "are you gonna let me in?"

* * *

Liu's plan was flawless! There's no doubt in her tiny mind that she can climb five floors while carrying over ten kilos of cleaning supplies on her head. It's simple! It's really, really, really easy! She done it yesterday in her stiff school uniform with an ankle-length skirt! Now, she's only wearing a black knee length skirt with a long sleeve brown sweater! Better for climbing and any physical activity while looking kinda cute! Yay! High five!

"Chen-chan," Mina says, sweating out of worry. "This is a dumb idea."

"Uh why?" Liu asks, stretching her limbs and preparing to climb without any equipment whatsoever.

"Because it's really dangerous!" Mina shouts at her. "What if you fall and break your neck?!"

"I would heal from it, of course," Liu smiles.

"But you would be dead then."

"Uhhhh," Liu's mind went blank, not able to understand the idea of breaking your neck when you fall. Can you just heal from it? Yeah, her quirk can heal from _any_ injuries, so what's the big deal? But her roommate is gonna worry over her, so Liu have to reassure her.

"Welp," Liu claps her hands together, "I won't fall then!"

"Chen-chan, don't do this!"

"Nope!" Liu stubbornly claims, tossing the supplies over her head, catching them perfectly, and stacking them in order. "I'd made up my mind! I'm gonna help Shouto-kun get better!"

Mina pulls out her phone and already dial "119" in case this stupid plan goes to Hell. After Liu told her about her retarded plan, Mina tried to stop her and told her to take the _front door_ instead of wall climbing to the dorm. But because in Liu's absurd logic, she doesn't want to go to the front door because just in case Kirishima isn't home, Todoroki has to open the door for her, and Liu doesn't want an injured person to walk that far. So the window is a best thing for Todoroki. Less than a meter isn't that far, right?

"Are you sure?" Mina asks again. "This is _really_ a dumb idea."

"I did this before," Liu says with a raging determination. "I can do this again with no problems, Ashido-san!"

Mina gulps as Liu took a step back. Her roommate is seriously risking her life for a visit.

 _Ten layers._

Liu twists her ankle and jumps over the second floor and dig her fingers into the concrete building. Her breath is heavy. Her body still aches after almost exploding yesterday. Even though she didn't actually blow up from crippling guilt, leaking, and absorbing, it took a lot out of her body. She lost about a kilo and a half after that. Which totally sucks because she's gonna lose some more muscles if her quirk continues to eat her away.

But that doesn't mean she can't use her quirk!

Liu dig her other hand in the concrete as she run up the building, digging one hand and another.

 _Twenty layers._

Liu continues to balance the supplies to tithe best of her abilities, successfully not letting a single item fall. Liu grins wide. Yeah, she does have _full control_ of her quirk! Like a hero should have! Her fingertips feel tore, but Liu pushes through the pain and climbs higher.

Mina on the other hand was biting her nail out of stress. Her tiny Chinese baby friend is in danger! Heck, Mina sees blood coming from her fingertips! She is so attempted to call 119 to help this idiot out. But from what she can tell, Liu got this. So she'll try to be wait and see what - wait, wait, _wait._

She's passing the fifth floor!

"Chen-chan!" Mina shouts at Liu, causing her to stop climbing for a moment and look down. "You _passed_ Todoroki's room!"

Liu blushes as she slowly climbs down and moves to Todoroki's window.

Mina sighs. God help this idiot.

When Liu got there, she embeds her bleeding nails into his window sill and hangs there. As Liu took a quick peak into his room, Liu gasps, seeing the twin-haired boy leaning against his headboard and looking stressed. Her heart almost burst from her chest as a sad frown graces her lips. He looks so depressed, but it was to be expected. Sitting in your bed, waiting to get better, not getting to see anybody. It's torture to anybody. Tears almost appears in the corners of Liu's eyes. It's so sad.

And it's all of her fault.

But no more moping around! Liu is gonna make him happy! With this amazing housekeeping services that she offers now, she'll make him smile! Wait, had he smile before? Liu gasps in shock. Had he _ever_ smile in his life? That's horrible if he never had before!

Then it will be her own duty to make him _happy_!

Liu taps on his window, immediately getting his attention. "Ding dong!," Liu shouts,"Shouto! It's your friendly neighbor, Chen Liu, who just opened 'Liu's Housekeeping Services' just for your recovery! And I kinda want to go into your room 'cause my hands are hurting! Please!"

Todoroki shot up from his bed and turn to her with a emotionless stare. Liu smiles. "So are you gonna let me in?"

Todoroki continues to blankly stares at her for a minute before slowly getting out of bed. Liu was truly happy at this very moment. _Does that mean he accepted me?_ Liu thought, grinning widely. _Oh my God, it means that! Finally! My first friend in Japan! I shall cherish this moment forever! Yaaaaa-Wait a sec. What is he doing?_

* * *

Todoroki didn't want to see this girl's face, so there's really _one_ option in dealing with a potential psychopathic mass murderer.

Shut the window and pull the damn curtains over and pretend you didn't see _nothing_!

Yes, this will be a brilliant plan of his. Maybe if he ignore her for a while, then maybe she can finally get the hint and fuck off already!

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Um," Liu says. "I'm not sure what's going on, but can you let me go in?"

 _Just ignore her,_ Todoroki reassures himself.

"Please, my hands are hurting and they are . . . Slipping."

 _It's just an act,_ he huffs, very slowly walking to bed.

"I'm actually not kidding," Liu says in a heightened panic. "I'd split my nails a while back and I need to get in. I can't heal probably when my hands are deep within concrete!"

 _She's not serious,_ Todoroki peaks over his shoulder and looking at the window. _It's a trap._

"Shouto! Shouto! SHOUTO!" cracks can be heard out the window.

As the sounds echo through his room, Todoroki realizes that she was _serious_ and immediately turn back and run towards the window. But in his current conditions, a sharp pain emits from his chest, but he pushes through it. Sure, he doesn't like this girl, but he also doesn't want to be charged with _manslaughter_. Just as he opens the window, it just as time stood still.

The girl let go of the window sill and falls backwards as her cleaning supplies fell along with her.

Todoroki immediately reaches over her and grabs the nearest thing that he could to save her life.

Her right leg.

Liu slams her back against the wall. Todoroki sighs in relief, knowing that he won't be accused for an idiot's death. But another issue came up.

" _Shouto,_ " Liu pushes her skirt up while she hangs upside-down in mid air. "Do not look _down_."

 _Oh shit!_ Todoroki looks away, avoiding her fluttering skirt. A bright blush graces his pale cheeks as his mind went haywire in panic. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Don't look down, goddamnit!_ This was his worst nightmare. Now, Todoroki isn't a pervert like some of his classmates and have respect for a person's privacy, but goddammit, he's gonna look like a creep! He's entering to the forbidden realms of manhood that he didn't ask for!

He's not ready for this responsibility!

He can't move. He's frozen from shock. He can't react. He can't _breathe_. What should he do in this situation?! He doesn't know what to do! Sweet Baby Jesus, help him!

"Pull me up, please!" Liu yells, blushing from embarrassment.

"O-Okay," Todoroki's voice was stoic as always as he bears a serious expression with a red blush. Without another moment of hesitation, he pulls in his room and throws her on the floor, causing her to hit head first onto the wooden boards.

"Ooow," Liu rubs her head with care. "It hurts . . ."

Todoroki crashes knees first to the floor, both exhausted, embarrassed, and pained. The two teens, facing away from each other with blushes and their heads lower in shame. In their embarrassed state, they try to comprehend what just happened. Did Todoroki unintentionally became a man? Is Liu still a suitable wife now? Do they have to _marry_ now?

Liu was the one to break the silence.

"What's the color of my panties?" Liu asks.

"What?" Todoroki spun to her.

"What's the _color_ of my panties?" Liu asks again, looking at him with a hot red blush.

Todoroki felt his brain shutting down. In a rush of panic, his blush brighten. "W-W-What?" he asks again, failing to keep his emotionless expression.

"You heard me!" Liu turns to his and points a bleeding finger to his face. "Tell me the color of my panties!"

"What?" Todoroki doesn't know how to respond to. Her finger is grossly bloodied and her panties . . .

When did he suddenly became a _pervert_?!

He doesn't know about any panties! He didn't look into her skirt while she's upside-down! He wasn't a perv! The increasing heat spreads throughout his whole face. His throat was bone dry. Seriously, what's with this girl?!

Liu frowns as she stood up, slowly went up to Todoroki, and suddenly pinches his cheeks and pulls. "C'mon!" Liu whines as Todoroki struggles under her tight grip. "Tell me the color!"

Todoroki tries to pull away, but that super strength that her quirk gave her is active. "Let go!" Todoroki yells, his words turns into muffles as the girl stretches his poor cheeks. "Damnit! White! Your panties is _white_! Now let go!"

Liu sighs, loosening her injured fingers and leaving a small bloody imprint in Todoroki's sore cheeks. Instantly, Todoroki rubs his cheeks and smear the blood onto his hands.

"Whew!" Liu smiles. "You actually didn't see my panties!"

"What?" Todoroki ask, both confused and mad as he cleans his cheeks.

"I mean, like my panties isn't white," Liu corrects. "My panties is a light blue! So if you didn't know what color my panties is, then that means you didn't look under my skirt! That's reasonable, right? If you did know the color, then you _had_ to look down. But you didn't and that's great!"

A moment passes between them before Liu gasps.

"Oh no!" Liu screams. "I just told a boy my panties' color! And the supplies!" Liu looks towards the window with a disheartened frown, "They are way down there with Ashido-san!" Then another realization went through Liu's mind. "My fingers!" Liu looks at them and then heals her wounds. Liu sighs in relief before gasping again. "Oh Shouto!" Liu turns around, "I'm sorry! I've forgotten that you're hurt! Are you alright?"

Todoroki was sitting on his bedside, reading over the labels on his prescriptions that Recovery Girl gave him. "Um," Liu tilts her head, "what are you doing?"

"Reading the side effects," Todoroki casually states. "I'm looking if the side effects include hallucinations and nightmares, and . . . They don't! Great, I'm not going insane! This Hell is real."

"Hell?" Liu asks, confused. "I'm pretty sure Hell is a bad place, Shouto."

Todoroki pinches his nose bridge. God, does this idiot understand sarcasm? "Go away," he says.

"Huh?"

"Turn one-eighty degrees," he starts slowly as if he was talking to a child, "and walk out of that window and _get out._ "

"Get out?" Liu put her hand on her hips. "But I can't. I wanna help you!"

" _Help me_?" Todoroki spat, his patience running thin. "I don't want help. I-"

"Actually," Liu cut him off, "I heard that sometimes, if people _need_ some help, they always said that they don't _want_ to be help. That's what my father told me when I was young!"

"I don't give a damn about your old man!"

 _A crack forms in her heart._

Todoroki stood and tries to push the girl towards the window, but with his weak condition and the girl's overall stronger attributes, it was futile. "Just get out. I don't want you here."

"But would you be alone, right?" Liu asks, causing Todoroki to stop pushing for a moment.

"Huh?" he asks.

"Like before I got here," Liu starts while looking up at Todoroki with with a frown. "I saw you through your window, and you looked kinda sad and lonely."

"Sad? Lonely?" Todoroki's brow lower sharply in frustration. "I'm _neither_ of those! So just get out!"

"But- But-"

" _Get out._ "

 _Another crack forms._

Liu pouts, turning around and slowly walking towards the window. Just before she got out, she faces Todoroki with one more word. "But Shouto -"

"Don't call me 'Shouto,'" Todoroki glares. "I never _gave_ you permission to call me by my birth name."

"Okay," Liu sadly says before she squeezing through the window and climbing down. Finally, peace and quiet. Todoroki was so relieved. He breathes deeply, collecting his thoughts. Who is this girl? Was she really the student who destroyed Beijing? Was the same person who causes those suicides? Just who is she? Who is _Chen Liu_?

He slowly over to his bed and face dive into his pillows, preparing for another eighteen hours of sleep.

"Also, by the way," Liu pop her head out of his window, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

 _Fuck._

* * *

"Dude," Kirishima nervously scratching his cheek. "I know Chen had broke into our dorm twice, but was it really necessary to call people to install a _steel plated lock_ on your window?"

"Yes," Todoroki casually glances at his laptop, reading more articles about Liu.

"How the hell did you get the money for it?" Kirishima asks, looking at the ridiculously large lock.

"Who said it was _my_ money?" Todoroki retorts.

Okay, Todoroki is apparently a rich kid.

"Also," Kirishima taps the lock, "Don't you think she's strong enough to break this thing?"

"Yeah, but don't worry," Todoroki waves. "I have a plan this time."

"And what's that -"

"Aww . . ." Liu pouts sadly, hanging outside of the window. "There's a note that say I can't get through this window anymore."

Kirishima chokes up in shock, looking up from the lock and meeting with Liu's cheerful smile and a stack of cleaning products balancing in her head. "Ah," Liu happily greets. "Good day, Kirishima-san. I do apologize for inconveniencing you, but if I can't go through the window, can you open your front do-"

"Kirishima," Todoroki instantly turn and growls at his shocked roommate. "If you let this psycho in, I swear to God that I'll _freeze_ your feet off."

"But how am I gonna take care off Lĕng-san then?" Liu asks innocently.

" _Long-san_?" Todoroki raises a brow.

"It means ' _cold_ ' in Chinese," Kirishima replies. "She had been calling you that since your surname was too hard for her to pronounce."

"Whatever!" Todoroki scoffs off. "Don't let her in!"

"Why?" Liu asks. "I just wanna heeeeeelp you!"

"No!"

"Kirishima-san!" Liu calls. "Please let me in!"

"Kirishima," Todoroki glares at him. "I'll _kill_ you if you do!"

"Please!"

"Get out!"

"Why?"

"I don't like you!"

 _Another crack forms as the others grows larger._

"That's fine if you don't like me!" Liu pleads. "But I just wanna help!"

"No wa-"

"Okay, shut up!" Kirishima claps his hands together, silencing the two. Kirishima covers his nose with both hands and breathes deeply. "How about this?" he offers. "Chen can clean the living room and would _not_ go into this," Kirishima points to the floor, emphasizing his point, "room. Got it?"

Todoroki rests his chin between his pointer finger and thumb, thinking about this decision. "Okay," he reluctantly agrees. "But if she comes in here, I'll still freeze you."

"Yaaaaa-I still can't talk with you, but - Yaaaaaay!" Liu cheers, letting go on the sill. It took her a moment for her to realize that she's falling backwards again.

But this time, no one was there to save her.

But don't worry. She only broke her leg which healed in like five minutes. After that, she was off, planning to deep clean a boy's dorm.

* * *

"Oh my God, this is horrible," Liu comments, on her knees and scrubbing the wooden floor with a violent intent. "Boy, watch and learn from a master. I have been cleaning floors since I was borned! Now, die dirt! _Die_!" Liu scrubs faster, moving along the floor with velocity.

 _A crack is healed._

Kirishima have no words. Liu is taking this too seriously. It's just the floors. She doesn't have time _wax_ it too. Although it gave it a nice shine. Kirishima can see his face on this floor which is really nice. However, he can help but to feel like he's one of those lazy people who hired illegal Chinese aliens to do chores.

Kirishima's eyes widen in realization.

Oh God, he's doing that! Taking advantage of an immigrant like a lazy asshole! What a despicable thing to do! He can't do that!

"H-Hey, Chen!" Kirishima calls, stopping Liu in the middle of her dirt genocide. "Can I help in any way?"

Liu looks up to him and then slowly smiles. "Well, yes!" Liu says. "If you want, grab that thing in the bucket and attack the enemy indiscriminately!"

Kirishima chuckles slightly. That girl . . . She got some passion for something so small. He grabs the sponge from the bucket and wrings the soapy water from it. He kneels on the floor and starts scrubbing the floors along with Liu. Kirishima tries to keep up with the Chinese girl's speed, but, while he doesn't know it was her quirk or not, she was on the borderline of burning through the floor with the friction she's generating. Sometimes, when she was focusing too much on cleaning, Liu would accidentally bumps into chairs, sofas, walls. But it's okay. Liu only broken her nose only _once_ , so it was a good time. Then, after she scrubs the floors, she cleans the kitchen, washes the laundry including Todoroki's blood stained costume, cleans the bathrooms, and then finished it off with polishing the whole place off which gave it a nice shine.

It took a few hours to clean everything up, and Kirishima literally contributes less than _one_ percent of the work. But Liu was glad and pat him on the back for it.

"Great job, Kirishima-san!" Liu smacks her hand on his back, causing Kirishima to gasp in pain. "I really appreciate your efforts! I really did! If I was back home, the boys wouldn't lift a finger while all the girls either clean or cook for them. So thank you so much!" Damn, who knew a dainty-looking girl can be so strong? But that again, she's the same person who can break through _solid rock_ with her quirk.

"N-No problem," Kirishima mutter out. Liu giggles as she stretches her arms.

"Okay then!" Liu smiles, remaining oblivious to his pain. "How about if we take a small break? I'll go make some tea and we can chat for a bit, okay?"

"Sounds good," Kirishima drifts to the sofa and sit in it, still pained from Liu's "pats." _This isn't manly at all_ , Kirishima thought. _I wouldn't think twice about pissing off Chen. She can kick my ass if she wanted to._

"Oh, Kirishima-san!" Liu calls from the kitchen. "Can you go to Lĕng-san's room and ask if he wants some tea?"

"Nah, he doesn't like tea that much," Kirishima replies. "He prefers coffee."

"Coffee? Yuck!" Liu comments. "That's the grossest drink one can drink!" Liu huffs frustratingly. "No wonder he's so bitter about everything. He's drinking the bitterest thing ever!"

"Actually, he puts a lot of cream and sugar in his cup," Kirishima laughs.

"Cream? Sugar? That's ever worse!" Liu gasps in genuine shock. "I heard milk makes you grow pimples and extra sugar makes you sleepy!"

"I'm not sure if that's right," Kirishima says.

"Whatever! I guess he's not getting tea if he doesn't like it!" Liu comes out of the kitchen with a tray of a teapot, teacups, and cookies to snack on. "Anyways, here." Liu lowers the tray to Kirishima. The redhead took a cup and nods a thank you to her. With that, Liu lay the tray on the coffee table and sat next to Kirishima with her own cup.

"Ahh . . . Isn't this the best?" Liu happily sips on her tea. "An afternoon with tea." A sense of nostalgia fills Liu. "My father said that before I was borned, he and my mother would make tea and relax for hours, and he used to tell me the kind of stuff they talk about during that time. Sometimes, it's about the rice paddies that my father farmed on. Sometimes, it's about my grandparents in Beijing. But somehow, it ended the same." Liu smiles slightly with her heart filling with a hopeful enjoy. "With a kiss," Liu softly giggles. "Maybe one day, I would have a relationship like that."

 _Another crack is amended._

Liu suddenly blushes, realizing that she ranting off uninteresting facts about her life. She turns to Kirishima with her shy blush. "I apologize for ranting off. My family business isn't interesting as other stuff."

"Uhhhh," Kirishima stares at her. "Yeah, that was awkward," Liu blushes harder, "But it makes me wonder. What's your life back in China?"

"My life in China?" Liu sips her tea in thought. "Well . . . I love my country!"

"Nationalist much?" Kirishima jokes.

"Hey!" Liu gently shoves an elbow to his side, joking too. "I'm not like those people who are blinded to China's problems. We are still considered as a developing country for a reason!"

"Sure, sure," Kirishima drinks his slightly cool tea, "So basically, what do you do in China?"

"What do you do in Japan?" Liu retorts, giggling. "Whatever, I just do what any student do. Go to school, study, do my homework, and then help my family in our restaurant which includes cooking, cleaning, and kicking out drunk jerks who are trying to touch my aunties."

Kirishima spits out his tea, coughing. "W-What?!" he yells. "You fight with drunk people before?!"

"No," Liu softly says. "I just _kick_ them out. Big difference. My grandfather doesn't want me to fight with drunk people who could be stronger than me -"

"How can someone be stronger than _you_?!" Kirishima comments. "You are literally the _strongest_ in the class!"

Liu smiles. "Aww! That's so nice of you," Liu softly blushes at his compliment. "But don't take it personally. My grandfather is a bit overprotective since I'm his oldest granddaughter and wants me to be safe." Liu puts her cheek in her palm. "But it's kinda ironic, ya know. He's like the one who kinda trained me to be a pro-hero and he doesn't hold back with we spar. Sometimes I get bruises and some broken bone from it, but I usually healed from it."

"You _spar_ with your grandpa?" Kirishima asks with wide eyes. "Oh God, is he like some ancient kung-fu master or something? Did you learn a super secret thing that is only pass though the strongest grandchild? Plus, what kind of crazy quirk does he has to train a pro-hero? Especially if it's a small overpowered girl like you!"

"Not everyone in China knows kung-fu," Liu replies. "Also, my grandfather is _quirkless_ by the way, silly. He's just used to be in the military for a certain time, so he knows some hand-to-hand combat."

"Quirkless?" Kirishima shifts towards Liu, more interested. "Your grandpa's quirkless!"

"Why it comes to such a shock?" Liu asks, curious. "It's not a big deal if a person is quirkless."

"Yeah, but you!" he points to Liu. "You have a really strong quirk, so did you get it from?"

"I have no idea," Liu sips her tea casually.

" _Bullshit_!" Kirishima claims. "What's your _parents'_ quirk then?"

"They don't have quirks," Liu reaches over for a cookie.

Kirishima looks down at his half-empty cup, questioning what the hell he just drink. But upon closer inspection, it's just some green tea and nothing else. He slowly turns back to the girl who is nibbling on a plain cookie, unaware of his shock. "Okay!" Kirishima states. "Your parents, the ones who created _you_ , are quirkless."

"Yep," Liu softly mutter, continuing to munch on another cookie.

"And they don't have any small quirks that is noticeable?"

"Nope!" Liu grabs for another cookie. "They don't have anything like that."

Kirishima breathes deeply. "You, who have a seriously strong quirk, have parents who are quirkless."

"Yep."

"You know what you are saying?" Kirishima asks slowly.

"Yep."

"You suddenly was borned into this world with a quirk," Kirishima tries to process the information. "You, with quirkless parents, are in one of millions, no, _trillions_ who was borned with a mutation in your genes that gave you a quirk that wasn't present in your family's blood before."

"Yep."

"You are, what people called, a _natural manifestation_ ," Kirishima firmly says. "A quirk user who was borned to two quirkless parents who have blood relatives who are quirkless too."

"Why are you making a big deal with it?" Liu asks, slightly irritated. "It's not a big de-"

"No," Kirishima cuts her off. "It's a _huge_ deal! A natural manifestation is the _rarest_ quirk user in the whole world. Only one in trillions is a natural manifestation in this day-and-age!"

"My brother have a quirk too," Liu retorts. "Is he a natural manifestation too?"

"You don't get it!" Kirishima practically yells at her. "Don't you know that natural manifestation have _one_ characteristic in common?"

"Umm," Actually, Liu doesn't know it.

"It's their genes!" Kirishima states in a panic. "They are at more risk for inheriting a genetic disease and have shorter lifespans because of it."

Liu's heart drops. "W-What?" Liu asks.

"You could _die_ early!" Kirishima screams at her.

Liu was frozen. The information seems can't pass though her head. Dying . . . Dying . . . Death. Liu was always afraid of dying. Her father told her when she was young that death will happens to everyone one day and it's natural. But she was still petrified of the idea of death.

To her, a life is like a diamond and friends are like gold. It's something that should be cherish forever.

Liu was not ready to die so early.

"B-But I look fine," Liu retorts.

"Just because you looked fine, it's doesn't mean you're fine _inside_ ," Kirishima rebuts. "No one _told_ you this before!"

Liu was trying to keep calm, but her inner panic is showing.

"Oh my God, you have to take a blood test as soon as possible!" Kirishima claims. "You have to treat whatever what's wrong with you or else, you'll _die_!"

Liu can't speak. She shakily puts her cup in the table before fainting backwards due to stress. Liu lays the couch, unconscious.

Kirishima further panics.

* * *

 _A natural manifestation, huh?_ Todoroki thought, witnessing to the events while hiding his presence against a wall of the splitting hallway that led to their individual rooms. _I never met a natural manifestation before. But Kirishima overreacted there. The chances of natural manifestation having a genetic disorder is about the same as other people. It's just a myth since we don't know about manifestations._ Todoroki sighs. _But still, her parents aren't quirk users. They are normal people, huh? And her brother? He's a natural manifestation too._ Todoroki glares at Liu, unconscious. _But natural manifestation are known for one thing and one thing only. Like that light baby that first appears in China, the scale of a manifestation's strength can only exist on either one side of a spectrum: Worthless or Absolute Power. I can tell what side she leans towards._ Todoroki thinks deeper. _She said she had a brother who had a quirk too. Another natural manifestation. I wonder what kind of quirk he had._ After slapping himself in the face, Kirishima finally snaps out of his panic as he whips out his phone and calls for . . . Wait.

Since when Kirishima have Mina's phone number?

"Yo!" Kirishima greets. "Hey there. Your roommate fainted. Again."

"Again?!" Mina yells over the speakers. "God, she breaks her nose everyday and then faints every other day. What is this girl?"

"Dunno," Kirishima shrugs. "But hey, I have something to tell you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it's important," Kirishima looks at Liu's form with a disheartened stare. "Chen's a natural manifestation."

"A what?" Mina asks, confused.

"Her parents are -"

"Quirkless. Gotcha!" Mina exclaims. "Jeez, no wonder she's so strong. I heard natural manifestations are so powerful that one of them can cut the world in half with ease. Of course, it's just a rumor."

"Nah, that is probably true 'cause Miss. Overpowered Airhead exists," Kirishima looks over to Liu again. "Also, she needs to get herself a blood test."

"Seriously, Kirishima-kun?" Mina asks. "You know that's a myth, right?"

"Huh?"

"It's just a myth that natural manifestations are at a risk for developing a genetic disorder. It's not true," Mina clears her throat. "Don't tell me that she passed out is because _you_ told her this."

"Uhhhhhhhh," Kirishima don't know what to say, but he suddenly felt like an asshole to make a girl faint for no actual reason.

"I ain't coming to get her then!" Mina exclaims. "You better make this up to her! Chen-chan is a person who take this stuff _seriously_!"

"Yeah, sorry," Kirishima blushes. "It's stupid of me to do that."

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Chen-chan!"

Kirishima opens his mouth to say something before closing it. "Fine," he agrees. "I will apologize to -"

"Apologize to who?" Liu raises her form, gripping her head in pain. "Ugh, I hate fainting. It somehow always give me a headache."

Kirishima jumps back in shock, almost dropping his phone. "O-Oh Chen!" he stutters. "How are you?"

"Besides realizing that I'm gonna die early, I'm just pretty much okay," Liu replies with no ounce of sarcasm in her voice. "But I think you are confused about natural manifestations. I know what it is, but it's literally _no big deal_. I just have quirkless parents. It's just I was borned with a quirk while they didn't. It's just - Lĕng-san?" Liu turns to the hallway as Todoroki quickly duck back in, hoping that Liu didn't saw him.

"Lĕng-san?" Liu asks again, confused. "Do you need something? You don't have to hide from us. I can see your presence like how I can see Mr. Rén's presence in those tree. Which reminds me." Liu stood up and bow to Kirishima in apologizes before walking towards one of the many large windows that decorated the dorm. She stood at a window, looking at the cherry trees that she loved immensely.

Liu can see him. Mr. Rén is completely in his air form as he wanders around the trees, shaking its leaves. Liu smiles in remembrance. Ever since she met the hero, Qì-Rén was one of the pro-heroes in the whole entire world that she completely trusted. Besides his love for dramatic acting and his outgoing personality, Qì-Rén had proved to her by risking his life to save her brother and many other people before. He's Liu's ideal for what a hero is minus the over-dramaticism he have. Liu truly admire him.

And Liu knows he's there. As much she wanted to catch up with him, she's here with these two boys, taking care of them. Winds don't have that much energy to them unless it's a literal tycoon, so she can tell that her hero is there. A few seconds later, the winds with the same energy left the area, stopping the winds from blowing through the leaves. Qì-Rén probably realizes that Liu noticed his presence and scram away.

Liu sighs as she turns around, instantly seeing the two awkward-looking boys who is staring back to the foreigner. Liu tilts her head in confusion.

"What?" she asks. "Mr. Rén was stalking us."

"What the hell does that means?" Kirishima whispers, just witnessing Liu just tapping on a window with an unnecessary serious expression.

"Mr. Rén was stalking us," Liu repeats.

Todoroki, now out of his hiding hole, sighs deeply, feels his sanity leaking out from the back of his head. He rubs his temples again. What is this girl? Talking to thin air? He's starting to think she's crazy as well as stupid. "Get out," he says.

"Huh?" Liu asks.

"Get out," Todoroki repeats. "I'm gonna go insane by your, uh, _actions_ , and -"

"Hold up! Hold up!" Liu panics. "But what are gonna eat then?"

A very awkward silence passes by.

"What?" Kirishima finally responds.

"Like what you guys gonna eat for dinner?" Liu asks with a huff. "Do you guys know how to cook?"

Another moment of awkward silence passes by.

Kirishima broke the silence by laughing awkwardly as he casually walks to Liu. "Yep," he states, unconfident. "Just because I'm a man, it doesn't mean I can't cook!"

"You burned instant ramen on the first day we got here," Todoroki mentally cringes, remembering the kitchen's disaster that Kirishima made by preparing _ramen_. If he wasn't there to freeze that fire, he swears that everyone would have died on that day. Todoroki himself can't cook too. It's a fact that he's ashamed to admit, but people always cook for him since he was young. Hell, he had no idea how to even work the stove!

So thank God a restaurant kid is here!

"Hey," Todoroki calls out. "You can cook right?"

"Yep!" Liu cheerfully smiles. "I'd been cooking since I can first able to walk!"

Todoroki nods before Liu gasps in realization. Todoroki took a step back, preparing for whatever crazy thing Liu is gonna do. "Where's that bento?" Liu asks, slamming her fist into her hand. "I've made that yesterday, but I didn't see the container for it anywhere. Where's that at?"

Todoroki pales, turning his head to Kirishima. "I thought that you've got it from a restaurant," Todoroki states.

"Well," Kirishima rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "Chen kinda made that for us and . . ." He's unable to finish his words.

"What's wrong?" Liu asks, confused.

"He completely broke your bento because he wanted to bench press it," Todoroki replies, not feeling sorry whatsoever.

"What the hell?!" Kirishima screeches at him. "I did not bench press, man! I - Why the hell you have a video of it?!"

Todoroki smirks, holding his phone up to show it to Liu. "I just decided to record it for no particular reason," Todoroki casually states.

"Dude, don't play it to her!" Kirishima screams, running at Todoroki to stop him from showing it. At the very last second, Liu automatically lifts her leg up and firmly plants on Kirishima's stomach, stopping it.

Liu's eyes seems dark. An cruel air forms around her as she spokes with deadly tone.

"Show me it," she growls.

Suddenly, Todoroki experiencing a similar feeling of fear. A feeling he hadn't felt since his last fight with Liu. He didn't hesitates as he presses play and face the phone to her. Liu watches, feeling a raging fire in her.

She saw Kirishima, laughing and playing around, as he lay on his back holding the bento over his head. He sweats fat rain drops, struggling to hold the bento straight. "This . . ." he struggles to speak, "is the greatest moment . . . Of my life . . ." He grins. "T-This is weighted . . . Over one-fifty kilos . . . S-So manly . . ."

"But this is so stupid too," Todoroki comments in the video.

"W-Whatever!" Kirishima screams in pain. "This . . . Is - Whoa!" Just like that, his body turns completely left, unable to hold the weight of the bento up. The bento fell, breaking the container on the bottom and spreading rice and other food items on the floor.

Wasted. It's all wasted.

Liu grips her fist, losing the last ounce of kindness she had for Kirishima. She doesn't need to further watch the video before she sharply spun to Kirishima with her cruel eyes. She slowly lower her leg.

"Kirishima-san," Liu softly calls.

"Y-Yeah," Kirishima stutters, slowly walking backwards.

" _You're dead_."

Before Kirishima can run away, Liu pounces on him and grabs his face with one hand, saddling on top of him. Her fingers digs into his skin, causing to choke in pain, as she looks down on him with unforgiving eyes. Todoroki couldn't help him with this. He doesn't want to be caught in the crossfire again, so he ran back to his previous hiding space the second Kirishima hit the ground.

" _You_ ," Liu states in a deeper voice. "You wasted all that food."

"I-I'm sorry," Kirishima whispers before Liu tighten her grip, causing him cry out in pain.

"You _can't_ be sorry," Liu replies. "That food could have been for a family. A _starving_ family, but you wasted it."

"I'm so-"

"No! You don't understand!" Liu glares at him. "People killed each for a single grain of rice before, but you thrown away that much food!" Liu's hand tighten in rage. Kirishima tries to use his harding quirk to protect himself from her wrath, but somehow, she was stronger than his indestructible shield. He could still the handprinted bruise forming on his face. A pressured pain fills his body. "This is unforgivable." Liu raises her other hand in the air, forming it into a fist. "Now," a flaming red flame covers it as she bring it down. " _Die!_ "

Kirishima calls out for help, but no one came. He's gonna die. _He's gonna die!_

Tears peak out of his eyes, knowing that his end is near.

But it isn't.

"Boop!" Liu pokes his cheek with non-flaming finger. "One layer!"

. . . Wait, this again?!

"Goddamnit," Todoroki whispers, hiding in his hallway again. "I think Kirishima just been scarred for life."

Kirishima's eyes was filled with horror as Liu got off of him.

"Okay, you get the message now," Liu softly says, sitting in her knee besides him. "Don't waste food. You shouldn't try to play with it like bench press it. It's childish and ungrateful. Just eat your food and don't mess with it. People starved to death, and you. You played with something so vital. Don't do that again." Liu flicks Kirishima's forehead.

" _Ya spoiled little rich kid,_ " Liu says in Chinese.

Todoroki was officially convinced that she has some mental disorder.

* * *

Todoroki was hungry, but Kirishima is not. He was still shell shocked from earlier that he couldn't feel hungry at all. He couldn't feel anything. He's even not speaking. His smile was gone.

Sitting around the table was painfully awkward.

The manly Kirishima Eijirou was silent. No words, no movement, just silence. He looks like he'd been to war. Twice. His eyes look hollow and lifeless. His brain is not working properly.

Todoroki wants to get out. He doesn't like this type of family table thing. It hits too close to home for him. But at this point and Liu's insistence about eating together, it's just a good idea to ignore Kirishima's presence completely. It would save his remaining sanity.

Todoroki looks around the dorm and, despite his mistrust he has for Liu, have to admit that this dorm looks better than before. Not to say it looked bad when he got here, but he can literally see his reflection on the floorboards. And the bathrooms and his washed clothes. How did she clean out the blood from his costume? He knows that dried blood is a pain to clean out. He guess that this stupid girl knows a few things after all. _Chinese people sure do know how to clean,_ he thought. _Sure it's a stereotype, but that girl just reinforced that stereotype. This place is amazing!_

"Okay!" Liu happily says, walking out of the kitchen with a large pot and balancing three bowls with spoons on her head. "I made _congee_ with chicken! I hope you enjoy it!"

Congee? Rice porridge? Todoroki never had an authentic Chinese-style congee before. He's actually quite excited for this meal, but he has one particular question for Liu.

"Why do you always balance things on your head?" he asks.

"Oh," Liu looks up, realizing the bowls she's balancing. "It's easy! While I was taking care for the babies in my family, I got used to carrying two of them in my arms that I had to balance things on my head."

"Wait, how many siblings do you have?" Todoroki asks again, hoping to get some answers to her past.

"Just one," Liu sets the pot on the table. "But I have like a _huge_ family on my mom's side. My mom's is the third oldest of her ten siblings. So her siblings are way young and usually have young children. My aunties and uncles usually have three to seven kids with their spouse. And we all lived under the same roof!"

Todoroki was . . . Shocked. He thought he had a big family, but who have _seven_ kids? Who the fuck _fuck_ that much? Had they ever heard of birth control before? Suddenly, he have more respect for Liu who probably took care of the little devils in her life.

"And you lived under _one house_?"

"Nope," Liu put down the bowls. "Just one apartment and a restaurant."

Todoroki chokes on air. _What?_ Her family between thirty to fifty people lived with just _one_ apartment and _one_ restaurant. How do they live comfortably? Are they poor or what?

"Are you poor?" Todoroki accidentally voices his thoughts. In shock and in fear of offending her, he spun his head towards Liu who casually scooping congee to his bowl.

"Um, yeah," Liu replies with no signs of irritation or annoyance. "Why do you think I have a scholarship? I couldn't even afford the uniform if I wanted to, so thank goodness that my scholarship covers it too."

Scholarship? He read an article that said she have a full-ride scholarship with her recommendation. He thought it wasn't true because two reasons.

1\. She's an idiot. So what kind of scholarship she can earn?

2\. The article belongs to a news channel that is known for lying! Like every other channel in his life . . .

"How did you get a scholarship?" Todoroki asks.

"Um," Liu struggles to answer this as she gave Kirishima his bowl. "From the Chinese Student Emissions Program."

Of course, that's what that insane test offering. In that exam, a certain amount of students can enter into the program and get a scholarship and a student visa to Yuuei. But according to some leaked records from the Chinese government and someone translated into Japanese, she never attended to the test.

Seriously, he read it all, and the name of "Chen Liu" didn't attend.

Todoroki's curiosity only grow as the seemingly kind girl's mystery is reveal.

"How did you get into my pro -"

"Pardon me," Liu cuts him off. "But why are you asking so much questions?"

Todoroki frozen, keeping his calm air as panic rises from within him. _Shit,_ he thought. _I didn't know she's smart enough to realize this._

"If you asking me this much questions," Liu pours a healthy amount of congee into her bowl and sit down next to Todoroki, "just let me ask some questions myself. That way, we're even!"

Liu wears a determined smile as Todoroki wanders into the realms of paranoia. _This is it!_ He thought. _This is when she show her true colors!_

Todoroki nods, preparing for whatever creepy, awful, manipulative questions she may ha-

Liu points to his two-colored hair. "I like your hair," Liu states. "Can I pet it?"

". . . What?" Todoroki says. He didn't expect this.

"You hair is cool-looking!" Liu compliments. "And it's thick. I heard from my mom that people with thick and straight hair have really, really, really soft like a rabbit. I wish I have that kind of hair. Mine's just straight and thin."

Todoroki blinks. Did this girl call his hair "cool-looking"? Unconsciously, he grabs a piece of his white hair and look at it. He got comments about his hair before. When he was still in elementary and middle school, the things he would get was that "it looks weird" or "why does your hair have two colors separately spilt in the middle?" or sometimes, from his least favorite teachers in the world, "why did you dyed your hair like that? You should dyed it back to its normal color. It's unnatural", but it's cool-looking? That's a first.

And that's actually quite flattering.

Wait, flattering?! This is the same person who destroyed Beijing and people's livelihood!

"No," Todoroki emotionlessly replies. "Don't pet it."

"Okay," Liu sadly says, disappointed.

"So can I ask another question?" he asks.

"Nope!" Liu spoons congee into her mouth. "You asked a lot before so I wanna ask that much."

Shit! How many questions he asked again? Like around five?

"So," Liu shallows. "How did you get to Yuuei? How was your exam day? I'm really wondering how the Japanese do it. Me, I had to take a train to get some place outside of Beijing. So do you have to do that too?"

Okay, this is suspicious. Does she know that he's a recommended student too? Everybody knows it, right? He's the kid who scored the highest in his recommendation exam, so everyone should knows about it, right?

But let's see what happens if he answers honestly.

"I'm a recommended student too," he replies.

"What?" Liu's eyes widen. "You too?!"

Holy shit, she doesn't know! Or was it an act too?

"Yeah," Todoroki tries to get more information out of her. "I took the exam for -" He was cut off by the sight of Liu's glowing eyes that shone her tense excitement. Many would say it's endearing or cute, but to him, this was freaking him out. He eyes really did _glow_. It glows a bright shade of red as a large grin grows on her lips. Todoroki shifts his chair away from her, fearing for my safety once again. _Oh God,_ he thought. _What did I awoken again?_

"Oh. My. GOD !" Liu jumps from her seat and claps her hands together. Did Todoroki see sparks in her eyes? "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Liu cheers. "Lĕng-san!" Liu points to him, back away. "I'm a recommended student too! Momo-san is a recommended student too! You are a recommended student too!" Liu gasps in another realization. "If we have _three_ recommended student in the same class, why is that? Why there's three recommended students in one class? I don't know and I don't care! This is amazing! Awesome! Outstanding! Crazy! Wait until Momo-san hears about this! Yaaaa-"

"Why do your eyes glow sometimes?" Todoroki whispers his panicky thoughts.

"Huh?" Liu's eyes stop glowing. "My eyes?"

"They glow," Todoroki repeats, shifting his chair back to its original position. "Why do your eyes _glow_?"

"Uhhhh," Liu thinks about the answer. "Mr. Rén said it's maybe because of my quirk. I can't always housed the amount in my body, so sometimes, my body get rid some of that energy by making my eyes glow. Or another theory is that it's just a reaction from my emotions. But who knows, right?"

Mr. Rén? Energy? Emotions? That doesn't make any sense, but that's not his priority right now!

"That's really creepy," Todoroki bluntly comments.

"Yeah, I know," Liu says, not taking offense to his words. "But my grandfather told me that when my eyes glow, I look kinda 'precious.' Like 'a excited star in the skies' he said. Weird, huh?"

It doesn't look precious to him. It's just _creepy_.

"But one thing you have is the most expressive eyes that I'd ever seen," Todoroki says.

"Expressive?" Liu asks.

"You're not good in hiding your emotions," Todoroki clarifies.

"And you're really good in hiding _your_ emotions!" Liu retorts. "I can't tell if you're bored or angry! You always have a emotionless face! I mean look," Liu tries to mimics his empty expression. "This is how you look like!"

Todoroki smirks. "Well, as they said, Japanese men are good in hiding their emotions."

"But why?" Liu asks, interested. "Chinese men _supposed_ to be emotionally tougher than women, but not completely shut away from it. Why is it so different for Japanese men?"

Todoroki put his hand under his chin. "Why?" he says. "I think it's because of this thing called ' _tatemae_ ' which like a front that Japanese people put up."

"Like a mask?" Liu asks.

"Yeah, like a mask if you want to think about it like that."

Liu giggles. "Tatemae sounds like what a strict old man would do," Liu smiles. "Ya know, like the types that is like 'No! No fun! No breaks! Why aren't you studying?! You're a student so you need to dedicated hundred and ten percent of your time studying! Because apparently your social life doesn't even exist!'"

That's really relatable! Sometimes when he procrastinated in getting back to his shitty home back in middle school, some old guy had to remind him that he should "study" because he's a student. But being the rebel he is, it just made him stay out longer which always pisses his old man off. Todoroki couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle at this truth. Liu notices this and gasps in shock.

"Oh my God!" Liu screeches. "You _smile_!"

Todoroki immediately drops his chuckles and put up his calm facade again. "Yeah," he says, monotonous. "I can smile sometimes."

"But this is the first time I saw you smile," Liu softly says. "You have a nice smile, Lĕng-san."

Todoroki blinks, slowly blushing from her compliment. No one ever says that his smile is nice, but this girl, genuine and honest, told him that his smile is nice. This is flattering to him. More flattering than her saying that she like his hair. That's so kind. A warm feeling wells in his chest. That's actually make him feel nice. Just nice.

. . . Wait, he is really having a civil conversation with this same girl who broke his ribs?

Yes.

"Uh, ur," Todoroki cleans his throat, pretending that his blush doesn't exist. "It's just a smile."

 _Great job Shouto,_ Todoroki sarcastically thought to himself. _You had probably walk into her trap, you idiot. Just remind yourself that she's too nice and friendly to be real. Like look at that face_ , Todoroki focuses on Liu's innocent closed-eyed smile. _That's the face of a liar._

Or maybe it's the face of an airhead.

"Ah!" Liu opens her eyes, turning to her bowl. "The congee! We gotta eat before the rice get all soppy!"

Todoroki turns to his steaming bowls with a growling stomach. He totally forgotten about the congee! He picks up his spoon and scoops it into his mouth.

. . . This is amazing.

The rice isn't just soft. It has a slightly chewy texture to it. The chicken flavor was bursting with a hints of black pepper and ginger. It has the perfect amount of salt. It's quite a lovely dish. Hearty food that was made with, Todoroki can't believe he's saying this, _love_. Todoroki suddenly hates himself for thinking that. Love isn't a real food item that one can consume.

But this congee kick ass!

This is absolute proof that Liu is a restaurant kid!

For the rest of the evening, Todoroki didn't really mind Liu's presence as she down the rest of the pot for herself.

* * *

For the past few days, Liu was coming in and out of his dorm, helping him in any way possible. Of course, Todoroki still hadn't let his guard down. He was still suspicious about Liu's motives, but the more days she visits, the less suspicious she make herself seems. To anybody, Liu is a caring girl. Liu cleans, cooks, and sometimes have funny jokes to tell. And most of all, she seems happy to help anyone.

One day, when Todoroki was in a bad mood about still not being able to attend school yet and said something mean to Liu, she asks him out of concern after he insulted her. She's not spiteful by his words. Even though she's an idiot, she understands his feelings. However, Todoroki wasn't the one to be open about his emotions. _Tatemae_ Liu remembers. And when he didn't want talk, Liu tries to make him feel better by baking red bean buns.

Red bean buns.

Not only it's amazing, she bake a lot so Todoroki can have some leftover buns to share with some of his "friends." Sharing? No. Those buns are _his_. He doesn't even have friends to share with. Still though, no one is touching his buns. He even _froze_ Kirishima for trying to sneak one from his pile. Too violent? Probably is. Somehow, her cooking is quickly becoming some of his favorite foods ever.

Besides her helpfulness, Liu is still an airhead as always. Sometimes she would fall and break her nose after she mopped the floor and forgot about it two seconds later. Sometimes she would try to get to his room through his window to only be greet with the same note Todoroki put up, and then she fall and either break her nose, or her leg, or both. Sometimes, Liu wouldn't understand sarcasm and take his words too seriously. Like just the other day, Todoroki told Kirishima, who was annoying him, to "go jump off from a building," Liu became so mad real fast and lectures him to oblivion about how he shouldn't tell someone to go kill themselves and how valuable people's lives are. That was an awkward moment because he was only _joking_.

Kirishima's relationship with Liu gotten better. After he broken away from his PTSD state, Kirishima went over to Liu's dorm and apologize for breaking her bento and even offer to give her some cash for getting another bento. Todoroki expected her to reject the cash because a lot of nice people do that, but nope! She gladly took it! He guess if you're grew up poor, you shouldn't shot down _free cash_ from someone no matter what. Wait a minute, did Liu grew up on welfare? Do China even offer welfare? Besides that, Liu cook Kirishima a meal as a thank you, and Kirishima definitely finished everything on his plate, not wanting to be uppercut by a tiny midget.

This is Chen Liu. A seemingly caring student with an unknown past and a dangerous quirk.

Todoroki analyzed her since she decided to visit her. He learned a lot about her and her family during that time. But her quirk still remains a mystery to him. When he asks about the name of her quirk, she said that her quirk doesn't have one. When he asks how much her quirk can do, she said that she doesn't know the limit. When he asks why is her quirk so powerful, she was completely confused and said that she doesn't know that too.

One should know their quirk to the fullest, but she doesn't. _Why?_

She's a natural manifestation which means she's the first generation in a family to have a quirk. When he asks about her cousins, she said that some of them have quirks, but only because either her aunt or uncle which have no direct blood relations to Liu had a quirk. But their quirks are pretty useless like the majority of the world population. Like some of her cousins can make bubbles, glue, and beets. Why one of them can suddenly make red _beets_? No one knows for sure, but apparently, her uncle have a plant manipulation quirk?

Todoroki had another question to ask.

What about her brother?

He specifically remembers that he's another natural manifestation too. So when he asks about him, Liu just say that her brother is an antisocial person who only hangs around with high school delinquents despite being in middle school himself. Liu was quite open about talking about her brother, either gushing or worrying about him.

To Todoroki, her brother sounds like a troublemaker.

He always talking back to his teachers, skip school a lot, and get into fights with bigger kids. He even got involved with villains before, but Liu had saved him when they almost about to kill him. After that incident, her brother was never associated with villains ever again continues in being a bad kid. Liu didn't describe what happen to him, but Todoroki knows that it was a scary moment for her. By the sound of things, Liu and her brother are very close.

Liu gushes about how smart her brother is, because, despite the fact he skipped a lot, he has the highest grade in his classes. Liu also gushes about how his cooking skill was better than hers and how people keep coming to her family restaurant just for his food. Most of all, she talk about his brother fighting with her grandfather.

And when she meant fighting, Liu actually meant actual _hand-to-hand combat_.

It supposed to be "all for love," but the results are always the same. Despite her brother having a quirk and her grandfather have none, her grandfather always win by beating his ass with the so-called "Slipper of Sudden Death." Immediately, a small but persistent fear grows in the back of Todoroki's head. He's not sure there this coming from, but he could heard a quiet but boastful laugher over thousands of miles.

Todoroki couldn't believe her family.

They sounded so happy despite having so little. Liu was happy talking about them. Her brother was a troublemaker, but he seems happy to help his family out in their restaurant. Her cousins are basically young children who never truly annoyed Liu and are happy to play with her while she's working. Todoroki's respect grows for her patience for raising those demons from Hell. Her grandfather sounds intense, but he's a loving man who cares for his granddaughter just like how a father would. Liu didn't tell him about the rest of her huge family like her aunts and uncles or her mother and father, but Todoroki doesn't need to know.

They're all close and supportive.

And Todoroki can't help but to feel a sting of jealousy from Liu.

Liu's family had nothing in terms of cash, but the love was there. She got what he would never get.

A caring family.

His feelings about her is mixed. But now, he have one final question to ask.

 _Should he trust her?_

* * *

"Okay, here!" Liu throw a notebook on Todoroki's lap. "This is all the notes you'd missed this week!"

Todoroki blinks, picking up her notebook. He wasn't the most academic oriented student, but he still cares for his grades. And since he missed so many days, this would help him a lot. This probably might be most useful thing that Liu did for him. With a slight smile, Todoroki open the book and saw - What?

What the hell?! Why everything is written in _Chinese_?!

Todoroki quickly loses his smile and frown. This absolutely suck! But he understands why she did this. It's technically _her_ notes and it should be easier for her to write it in her own language. But why the hell did she give something that Todoroki couldn't read?

"Um," Todoroki starts.

"Right, I know," Liu says. "I can translate that for you and you can just copy that into your own notes."

"Okay, that make sense," Todoroki says, closing the book and put it in his bedside table.

"So where your bag then?" Liu asks, excited.

"Wait, what?" Todoroki asks, surprised. "We're doing this now?"

"Yes, because you didn't do anything all day," Liu rummages to her own bag, finding a empty notebook he can use.

"I _did_ some things today!" Todoroki retorts.

"Name them."

Todoroki didn't reply to that. All he did is sleep, research her history, procrastinate in watching the rest of that fucked up video, and sleep some more.

"I did some things," Todoroki emotionlessly replies.

Liu raises a brow before grabbing a pen for him. "Alright, let's go," Liu smiles.

"Wait," Todoroki pauses Liu. "Gotta go to the bathroom first."

"Ew," Liu cringes. "Don't announce it."

"But you'll ask where I'm going to if I just jump out of bed suddenly, and you'll get the same answer," Todoroki slowly crawls out of his bed and walks to his bathroom. "I just getting right to the point."

Todoroki shuts the door, leaving Liu alone with her thoughts.

Liu sighs, leaning back in her chair. She was exhausted. Liu hadn't been sleeping well for the past few days, and it's starting to affect her. Even though her quirk stores energy in her body which causes her to go on long sleepless periods and be fine for a while, it would be either days or weeks before her body feels heavy and wore down. She knows she should go to bed sooner, but she keep thinking about ways to help Todoroki. Maybe after he gets better, then Liu would get a full ten hours of sleep on Sunday, her only off-day from school.

Liu smiles.

She's tired and needs to go to sleep, but she wouldn't regret staying awake at night when she helped someone in need. Even though the majority of the school thinks she's a psycho, her classmates take notice of her efforts in caring for Todoroki. When they did, they starts to relax a bit around her. Liu was glad. At least, her classmates wouldn't fear her. She couldn't be more happier with her classmates.

Liu raise her hand in front of her face, opening and closing it and turning it to look at it.

Liu don't use her quirk that much during her Hero Studies class. Sure, she use it here and there, but she doesn't show it off like what she did on her first day in that class. She doesn't want her classmates to fear her again, so it's a good idea to minimize her usage in front of people. But it had strained her grade in that class when she did. She have to make it to the Top Five in Hero Studies or else she might be deported, but her quirk. It's like a double-edged sword. It's stronger than anybody, but with the cost of control. She can control it sometimes while other times she can't.

It's just a cycle of struggling for this "control."

Confident or not, the fact remains the same. She have to dedicate a lot of her time in controlling it. But one day, she knows that she would lose control again and break down, hurting everyone again .

But for now, she doesn't want to focus on that and just gonna help someone with his studies.

Liu looks around Todoroki's room. He has the dullest room ever. The walls were bare and white. His curtains are crisp and white. Even his bed sheets are white too! And you could bring bed sheets from home! He even doesn't have anything personal from home! It's like a mental ward or something.

Liu's eyes stop on his table. Here's something not white. A black smartphone with its screen facing down and a black charger plugged into to it.

Liu is curious person with no sense of boundaries, and she knows it's his phone.

She wonders . . .

Liu picks it up and turns the screen on.

 _124 new messages_

 _52 missed calls_

Liu blinks. Why so much missed calls? Liu tries to translate the person who call him, but she couldn't read it. It's a word that she never seen before. Also, is this phone on silence too? Who was this person that Todoroki was avoiding? Why is this person calling him so much?

The phone suddenly lit up. Someone is calling him! Liu hesitates. She don't know why nor feel like she should enter in whatever feud they might have for each other, but she was a curious being. A strong pull is tempting her.

. . . What is she thinking?

Like what Grandpa always said, when in doubt, figure it out!

Liu slides the green button and put the phone against her ear.

"H-Hello?" Liu greets.

"Who is this?" a deep voice demands.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Principal Nedzu says, "But because of this recent discovery, we are removing you from the immediate response team, _Endeavor._ "

Silence. A betrayed silence passes between the heroes in the Principal Office. No one dares to break the silence. It's not theirs to break. Orange rays of lights peaks into the office. Leaves moves against the winds outside, producing a natural form of music. The large, circular table they sit on was made from pricey mahogany wood, which various paper was scattered on. This setting offer a peaceful setting for anyone, street or young.

Anyone but Endeavor.

Hidden within, pure rage shook the core of the No. 2 Hero. Why? Why is _he_ taken off from the team? He wasn't weak. He wasn't stupid. He has the strength to _surpass_ All-Might! So why was he taken off?

"Sir," he grumbles under his breath, "can you explain the reasoning for this decision?"

"Whoa," an low annoying accent intervenes, "Calm down, _Candle_. Nedzu-san already told you why, so please don't be in denial about the truth." Qì-Rén smirks as he crosses his legs and points a finger, painted with black glossy nail polish.

"However," Qì-Rén states with aplomb. "If your brain is all fire and no thoughts, let me explain." Endeavor grits his teeth. Damn it, not this brat again. Ever since he met this science prodigy, he couldn't believe it. Qì-Rén is like a dressed up child with a hero license. Unprofessional, not serious, just annoying. But still, Endeavor have to recognize his advancements in his scientific field. Maybe he's more of a support hero instead of a _real_ hero. But yet, he claims to be a true pro. What a joke.

"So basically," Qì-Rén leans back in his chair, "the Symbol of Peace and I was tailing her yesterday because she almost exploded from the guilt that came from smashing your son's ribs to pieces," Endeavor grips his hands into fists, "And we discovered something _huge_. Turns out, another student wanted to fight Chen, and I won't reveal his identity 'cause I'm not a tattletale. Anyways, upon using his _fire_ -based quirk, Chen had absorbed close to eight thousand joules in that one fight alone. So yeah, make the two connections to that student's quirk and to _your_ quirk. You're hopefully smart enough to realize the fact."

Endeavor's ablaze beard burns higher at Qì-Rén's insults. Who do he think he is? He's just a rising star! He's not strong or anything! So what with the arrogance?

"Back off, Qì-Rén," All-Might scolds, sitting next to him in his bold form. "There's no need to act in such ways."

"Yeah," Qì-Rén shifts in his seat. "I do apologize for my rudeness."

That wasn't sincere at all. Qì-Rén was prideful with his insults. Why was he having a blast with screwing around with _Endeavor_? He's just a newbie! "Besides what Qì-Rén had to say," Nedzu butts in before things got bad between the two, "Yes, this discovery had sway the decision. Because if Chen have another mental breakdown, then the situation would only be worse if we had a hero with a fire-based quirk on the immediate response team."

"I respect that decision, sir," Endeavor huffs. "But I have to ask. Why is Eraserhead and Qì-Rén on the immediate response team when they clearly don't have the strength to deal with this student?"

Aizawa yawns, wanting to go to bed after this long meeting. "Well, it's simple," Aizawa explains. "I'm one of Chen's teachers and my quirk can erase other quirks. So if Chen have a breakdown, it would ideal for me to try to erase her quirk."

"Um, yeah," Qì-Rén butts in. "Aizawa is in the team for that reason. So don't get _jealous_ , No. _2_ He - Ow!" Qì-Rén quivers as All-Might grips his head hard.

"What did I told you?" All-Might scolds the man child. "You can't make fun of your elders, kid. And also, just drop the 'I'm want to be dark and cool' act now! It's making look like an idiot!"

"L-Let go!" Qì-Rén whines before screeches in Chinese. " _Damnit! Move it!_ " Reacting, Qì-Rén's head dissipates to air, causing All-Might's hand to phase though it. "Whew! That was way too close!" Qì-Rén shouts loudly before turning his whole body in air and flying over to Aizawa, nodding off. Qì-Rén quickly turns back to his human form and sat next to the sleepy teacher. "Why do you always wake up my sidekick during of class while you are clearly _sleeping_ during a meeting?" Qì-Rén comments, speaking in his normal voice.

"I'm not sleeping," Aizawa retorts, shutting his eyes. "I'm only half asleep."

" _Pfft!_ Whatever!" Qì-Rén scoffs off before turning to the flaming hero. "By the way, if you're so desperately wanted to why I'm here, I'm the one who gave Chen a recommendation." Endeavor and many other teachers still doesn't know why he did what he did, but he did. Endeavor and those others believes, despite whatever he did to evolve the Hero Business, Qì-Rén shouldn't have this power to recommend students at the age of _twenty_. "And also, I'd created a tool that could counteract her breakdowns. It doesn't have a name since it's _still_ in development, but it's currently called 'The Product' and it supposed to suppress Chen's quirk when she's in the early stages of breaking down."

"And it's still a terrible idea," All-Might comments.

"Why not? It's -"

"Can potentially suppresses one's quirk to the point of the user not using it again," All-Might retorts sharply. "That's one of the potential side effects of the product. Not being able to use your quirk ever again."

"But it never happens in the test runs so . . ." Qì-Rén awkwardly laughs, "It probably won't happen."

Everyone understand what Qì-Rén was saying. It never happened before, but it _could_. Losing one's quirk is the scariest thing that a hero could experience. Each hero spend their lives training with their quirks, learning from their quirks, living with their quirks, and growing to love their quirks. If one would lose that quirk, the hero would be beyond depressed. Some would even consider taking their own lives rather than continues on without their quirk.

But Qì-Rén still wants to use it!

"C'mon!" Qì-Rén whines. "The effects of losing your quirk is only temporary! My original hypothetical is wrong! It's only _temporary_!"

"The product should be the last method to deal with a mental breakdown," Nedzu says with the others agreeing. "Besides that, Endeavor is out of the immediate response team due to his quirk. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

Endeavor was frustrated. Who the Hell is Qì-Rén is? Just an arrogant scientist with a hero license and no college degree. Only brains and no muscles. And with all of his talents, he's just another entitled college kid! Seriously, he have a hero license and still in _college._ What's this world coming to?

Endeavor walks down the silence hall. His loud footsteps echoes through the corridor. His thoughts on this student, Chen Liu, was not mixed. It's straightforward.

He doesn't like her.

Her quirk . . . No one knows what it is. No one knows her abilities. But everyone knows about one fact.

She has the strength that could rival _All-Might._

To him, she's a threat to his goals. His _son_ , the same child that she broke his ribs like tissue paper, was supposed to be the one to surpass All-Might.

 _Not her._

Ever since he had first heard about her, he had hoped that she wouldn't try to become a hero. When he heard when she wanted to be a hero, he hoped that she wouldn't actually get into a hero-training school. When he heard that she got into a school, he hoped that it wasn't Yuuei. When he went to the meeting to discuss about this student, he grows a deep hatred for this child.

She wasn't supposed to be stronger than his _masterpiece_.

Who were her parents? The only conclusion that Endeavor could come up for an explanation for her power is that she's another result from a _Quirk Marriage._ China is known for that. Hell, it's the place that started the trend! Any Chinese children with strong quirks are basically a result of an arranged marriage that was decided by quirks.

But from what he heard, she doesn't sound like she came from one.

Smiling? Airhead? Silly? That's not a child of a Quirk Marriage. That's sounds like a village idiot.

Who is she?

Why is she here?

Most of all, how did _Shouto_ lose to someone like her?

The flames on his beard grows larger. He need to have a long chat with his son about this.

"Hey there, Candle," a familiar voice rings behind his ear. "Ya jealous about my little sidekick?"

In a reaction of rage, Endeavor spun around with his fist ablaze. Just before he plummet his fist to the bastard, a harsh wind blows in his face as his focus was broken. His fist went out as he struggles to stands straight from the winds. Qì-Rén stops his counterattack and stood in front of the hero with his own hand disappeared into thin air. A wide smirk apparent on his thin lips.

"So," Qì-Rén starts, turning his hand back to a solid mass. "I wanna talk."

Endeavor huffs, turning away from the halfer and walks away from him. But Qì-Rén keep up with his speed as he chats with him.

"Don't think I don't know what's going on in your head," Qì-Rén states. "I know you don't like Liu. So lemme tell ya something, don't try to hurt her or destroy her chances in becoming a hero. If you do, I'll sue you for damages. If you don't think I can't, just remember who's smartest person in this school right now."

Endeavor didn't reply. Qì-Rén isn't worth the time or energy to get mad at. He's just all talk and no bite. Just an arrogant rising star that is rising too fast for his own good.

Qì-Rén blows a raspberry. "Whatevs!" he grins. "Besides me belittling you just for fun, I want you to look something," he took out his smartphone and taps on it. "Don't get mad dude, but I'd been stalking Liu and . . . Shouto-kun is currently being tortured by my sidekick's 'Housekeeping Services'."

Endeavor suddenly stops and sharply turns to Qì-Rén, who is looking at his phone and giggling like a schoolgirl. "She's so gonna kill him," Qì-Rén laughs. "She's like nice, but she can unintentionally kill someone with her kindness. Like Shouto-kun kinda hates her and-Oh!"

Endeavor swipes the phone away from Qì-Rén and look at the screen. Shit! It's not even _on_.

Qì-Rén laughs at his angered expression. "Whaaaat? You mad?" he jokes. "I just wanna show you my new smartphone: Delta Plus X! I developed it myself and I'd already made a few millions off of it."

Endeavor hands back his phone. "I thought you supposed to be a college kid," he quietly comments.

"Well, I gotta make some money some way," Qì-Rén grins. _But you're a hero,_ Endeavor thought. _You already get money from the government!_

"Also, have you seen my sidekick yet?" Qì-Rén asks. "Or at least know what she look like?"

Actually no. There's no official photo of the girl anywhere, not even for her old middle school pictures. Endeavor didn't understand this, but Yuuei did it on purpose to keep her identity a "secret" from the media. This is, to Endeavor, completely unnecessary and stupid. Because as a student attending Yuuei, she had to show herself to the public soon and people are going to remember her face.

Endeavor definitely will when they finally meet up some day.

But for now, no. He doesn't know her face or anything else. Just her name, age, and bits about her overpowered quirk.

"Oh yeah," Qì-Rén pretends to realize the obvious. "You're not a teacher, so you have no clue what she looks like. Another good reason that you were kick from the immediate response team."

Endeavor sharply glares at the smiling foreigner.

"What? Don't be all salty," Qì-Rén sass. "The immediate response team supposed to the first people to detain Liu after she have a mental breakdown. So we can't afford having anyone confused when Liu already destroyed fifteen buildings."

"Why are you here?" Endeavor asks, annoyed.

"Who? Me?" Qì-Rén smirks. "I know Shouto-kun is a recommended student too, and he's _your_ son." No shit Sherlock. Everybody knows that. "I want issue a bet between me and you."

Endeavor raises a brow in interested. "A bet?" he asks. "Why?"

"'Cause I want bragging rights for my sidekick beating the crap out of the No. 2 Hero's son," Qì-Rén states, furthering Endeavor's anger. "If they ever fight again with them not holding back on _anything_ , I want thirty million if Liu win."

"No," Endeavor firmly states.

"Are you afraid of Liu kicking Shouto's ass again?"

"It's on," Endeavor changes his mind. "I expect thirty million in my bank account after my son defeated that girl."

"'Kay! 'Kay!" Qì-Rén waves. "But that won't happen. I'm hundred percent confident that Chen Liu would beat Todoroki Shouto up! You heard me, old man!"

"I'm not that old."

"You are to me!" Qì-Rén spun around on his heels. "Welp, toodles!"

Qì-Rén walks towards his direction before breaking into a run. Where's he going? Endeavor doesn't know jack about.

He sighs.

* * *

Goddamn rebellious son of his, why did Endeavor even consider letting him stay at a dorm? He couldn't get in contact with him anymore. That kid is completely ignoring him! And he'd been calling him for _hours_ after he got home. What a rude child.

No matter how many times he text or call, Shouto refused to pick it up.

This pisses him off so badly. He was his _father_. He should get undying respect from his offsprings. But since middle school, Shouto is becoming more of a shameful brat. Coming home late, refusing to even look at his father in the eyes, talking back. No matter how much punishments he handed out, Shouto continues to defy him.

 _One more time_ , Endeavor thought. _If Shouto refused this call again, I'm giving up for the day._

 _Ring . . . Ring . . ._

Endeavor highly doubt that Shouto would pick up the phone. He knows his son hates him, but he doesn't care that much. As long he surpass All-Might, hit doesn't matter how he feels. It's just -

"H-Hello?" a soft, high pitched voice greets. Who the hell is this? Is this a girl?

"Who is this?" Endeavor demands.

"O-Oh!" the voice nervously speaks. "I guess you're looking for Lĕng- I mean, Shouto-san, right?"

"That is correct," Endeavor replies. "But who is this? Are you a girl?"

"Well I am a girl, sir," she politely says. "My name is Chen Liu. I'm just taking care of Shouto-san until he gets better."

Endeavor loose his grip on his phone, accidentally dropping it on the floor. Chen Liu, the girl who _broke_ his son's ribs. Qì-Rén isn't lying then. She really is taking care of him.

"Um, sir," Liu's voice radiates from the phone. "Are you there? Did something happen?"

Endeavor quickly pick up his phone and hold it against his ear. "Y-Yes," he replies. "I'm here."

"I'm glad," Liu sighs in relief. "I thought someone just beaten you up for a second. Thank goodness you're okay. I thought I might have to save you."

Endeavor was disturbed. He's not a person to can disturb that easily, but this is the same person who destroyed one-sixteenth of Beijing who is talking politely to him while speaking how someone assaulted him. What the hell. Something is up. What's her plans? What is she even doing with his son's phone? Endeavor pauses his thoughts. It just might be another student with the same name. After all, "Chen Liu" is pretty common among the Chinese.

"You're Chen Liu?" Endeavor asks.

"Yes I am," Liu replies.

Okay, he didn't misheard it.

"Are you from China?"

"Uh, yes," Liu hesitates. "Borned and raised."

Like he said, "Chen Liu" is common for the Chinese people.

"Are the same person who broke Shouto's ribs?" Endeavor presses Liu for answers. "The same person who destroyed Beijing?"

"What?" Liu asks in her soft voice. "Why do you want to know that? How did you _know_ that?"

Endeavor's eyes widen. It's actually her _._ She's the girl who destroyed millions of property damage!

"I just," Endeavor don't know how to respond.

"Who are you?" Liu asks.

"Me?"

"Yes you!" Liu says. "Tell me your name."

"I prefer not to," Endeavor denies.

"I'm afraid that's not a good answer," Liu coldly states. "Tell me your name."

"Why should I? I'm a lot older than you."

"Age doesn't mean anything to me," Liu's soft voice turns harsh. "Who are you?"

"I won't answer your question."

"Question?" Liu replies. "I'm sorry sir, but it wasn't a question. It was a _demand_."

Endeavor was shocked by the girl. His first impressions from those teachers are that she's a naive child, but right now, she's being highly cautious around him. Wise.

"Are you there, sir?" Liu asks. "Or have you coward down by a _sixteen years old girl_?"

"I'm still here," Endeavor replies emotionlessly. What's going on with her? She was polite a second ago, but she's being aggressive.

"Good, now tell me how you know Chen Liu is connected to the Destruction of Beijing," Liu harshly demands. "Usually, people don't know it was me due to the privacy that I'd requested from Yuuei _yet_ you do. So please tell me the truth. _Are you a pro-hero or not_?"

Endeavor froze. Shit, she's backing him to a corner. He thought she supposed to be dumb, but no. She just have to be smart. Should he just hang it up on her? Endeavor doesn't know much about her quirk, but he felt a crawling fear on his neck. Was that part of that quirk? But he's a grown up! Why is he afraid of this little -

"Sir, I'm really hoping that you're not considering hanging up on me," Liu slyly says. "'Cause, well, I would be a little mad if you do. And you know what happens if I lose my temper, _right_?"

Hanging up isn't an option anymore. She's reading his thoughts and threatening him. Who is this girl? This is starting to creep him out. He can imagine her with sharp eyes and a harsh scowl. But he's a fully _grown man_! He's the No. 2 Hero! He shouldn't be intimidated by a child!

"Girl, you can't talk to an adult like -"

"I'm sorry, but I almost _kill_ adults before," Liu sharply says. "Pro or not, I'm not one to be scared by old men like _you_. So don't tell me how to talk to people, _sir_."

Liu spoke with pure raging hate in her tone. What's wrong with her? Did she have something against pro-heroes? Endeavor remembers something. It was in a paper he read awhile back. Out of the information it contains, it said, "Due to past relations with other pro-heroes, Chen Liu might have possible issues with working with other pro-heroes in the future."

Endeavor sees it. She's got trust issues.

"Now, tell me," Liu starts. "What kind of hero are you - Lĕng-san! No!"

"What the hell are you doing with my phone?!" A familiar voice screams at her.

"Shouto?!" Endeavor calls.

* * *

Why the hell is Liu talking to his phone?! It only been two minutes and Liu had the scariest face that Todoroki seen. It wasn't like the time when she was "pranking" him. It wasn't like Kirishima getting busted for wasting food. This was so different.

Her eyes aren't dull. It was bright and filled with life, but it wasn't glowing the cheerful light he so used to. Her eyes was glowing _red_. A dark blood shade of red. Her lips was forced into a smile, but it wasn't soft like it usually is. It was jagged, rough, and unnatural. As of was made out of broken glass.

It's like she's trying to suppress something dark.

"I'm sorry, but I almost _kill_ adults before," Liu sharply says. "Pro or not, I'm not one to be scared by old men like _you_. So don't tell me how to talk to people, _sir_."

 _Several cracks forms in her heart._

Todoroki was scared. Oh God, she almost _murder_ people before. He felt that at any moment, Liu would just go off and kill everyone. Todoroki wants to run away _now._ It doesn't matter where, but not here. But for he can't move. He stood at the entrance to his bathroom with its door wide open. He was scared. As a reddish aura aura appears around Liu, Todoroki realizes something.

 _Is this really her "true" self?_ He thought.

He knew there's something that isn't right about her. That she was way too kind to be real, but to this level, it's not real. Liu's eyes glow a brighter shade of red.

 _Several cracks forms as the other grows larger._

But despite his fears, he got to stop this.

"Now, tell me," Liu starts as Todoroki speedwalks over by her. "What kind of hero are you - Lĕng-san! No!"

Todoroki swipes his phone away from Liu.

"What the hell are you doing with my phone?!" Todoroki yells at her

Her eyes immediately turns to its original black color, becoming more round and much less deadly. She panics, trying to reach over and grab his phone again. "Lĕng-san!" Liu speaks in her soft voice. "I need that!"

"You don't!" Todoroki raises the phone over his head. "This thing is _mine_!"

"But - But it's an emergency!" Liu desperately states. "This creep knows me!"

"Knows you?" Todoroki scoffs, looking at the caller ID, confirming it's his shitty dad. "That doesn't excuse you from _stealing_ my phone!"

 _How does that bastard know about her_? he quickly thought. _Well, she did hurt one of his frien- Whoa!_

Liu stood up and tries to grab his phone. Luckily for Todoroki, he was exceedingly taller than the small girl.

"This guy knows what I did in Beijing!" Liu claims.

"Everybody knows that!" Todoroki raises his phone above his head.

"Yes, but not everyone knows that _Chen Liu_ did it!" Liu jumps, trying to get the phone. "Gimme it to me!"

"No!" Todoroki yells.

"This is _serious_!" Liu screams. "Some guy knows who I am and knows what I did! I gotta do that!"

"What are you talking about?!" the phone slowly slipping away from his hand.

"That guy is a cre-"

 _Bam!_

The phone slips and fall onto the floor with a bang. Liu immediately duck under Todoroki and grabs it with a body roll. "Ha!" Liu stood up with the phone. "I'm sorry, but I gotta use it!" Liu holds it up to her ear and speaks. "Okay, now tell me - Urk!"

Todoroki grabs Liu's wrist and tugs his phone away. Unfortunately, Liu got a tight grip on it.

"Let go of me!" Liu tries to pull her wrist away.

"Let go of my phone first!" Todoroki retorts.

 _Two small crack forms in her heart._

"I said, _let go!_ " Liu roars.

 _Crack!_

Liu's grip was too much for poor phone as she completely destroy it, making it into worthless scrap metal. Todoroki pauses. Liu couldn't speak.

"Hey you," Todoroki calls to Liu.

"Y-Yeah," Liu forces a smile.

Todoroki took a deep breath for a second. "I realized something," he says. "You may be nice and stuff, but you're an _idiot_!"

Liu steps back. "I mean what the hell are you thinking?!" Todoroki explodes. "You take _my_ phone! My _property_! What in the hell were you thinking?!"

"I-I-It's just-" Liu stutters, nervously smiling.

"Stop pretending to be happy!" Todoroki yells. "It's making look _retarded_! But who knows! You're pretty much _are_ retarded!"

"I-I'm not -"

"Shut up. Just _shut up_ ," Todoroki glares, backing Liu up to a wall. "Just leave. I don't want to see you ever _again_!"

Liu couldn't breathe. She couldn't think clearly. A heavy weight burdens on her shoulders.

 _The remaining cracks increase in size._

Liu sighs then smiles. "Well, see you tomorrow, Lĕng-san!" Liu cheerfully says.

Todoroki pauses as Liu slowly walks around him and exits his room, leaving him alone.

. . . What the hell does that girl thinks she is?

* * *

"Look, Lĕng-san, I'm sorry," Liu desperately says to Todoroki, who is laying in his bed and avoid eye contact. "I didn't mean to break your phone. I swear! I was only trying to help!"

 _A crack forms in her heart._

Todoroki was still mad. It's only been a day and she came back? What is this idiot's plan? She have no consistent motive with the things she does. She said that she only want to help, but since she started up her "housekeeping services," everything went straight to Hell. But still . . .

The smiles she gave to him . . .

The patience she had for his rude behaviors . . .

The consistency of her appearances and how she tries to make his life easier . . .

Todoroki can tell that she's trying, but things only ended up worse. So was she really an idiot who is trying to be a good person?

 _No._

After that phone call, his trust levels gone back to zero with her.

She has to _have_ some plans to harm him. She _had_ to be a recommended student for a _reason_! And, if she's not an idiot, then she would definitely know that he doesn't want her help! But no, this is the biggest moron he had seen in his entire life! How the _hell_ would anyone let this idiot _be_ a recommended student? Besides her overpowered quirk, she has nothing of value that anybody would gain from. She's just a moron without her quirk!

Todoroki pushes himself up and face her with a stoic expression, but instantly drops it when he saw tears, _actual tears_ , falling from the girl's black eyes. She tries to wipe it away before he could see it, but new tears keep producing at a faster rate.

A sudden rush of guilt fills his whole body. Did he really crush this girl's poor heart that badly? But he thought that any recommended student have to be strong, both physically and mentally. Yet this girl broke that expectation by crying like a child. Is this another ruse in her plans?

"I'm sorry, Lĕng-san," Liu softly says with a forced smile. "I didn't mean to cry. That's not nice of me. Now, you're worry about me," Liu wipes away the last of her tears and took a deep breath. "That's what many said to me when I was growing up," Liu softly says, "It's not nice to cry because people would worry over the person who is crying, so I'll stop now. I'm sorry about that."

Todoroki clicks his tongue in frustration. Honestly, he can't tell if she's lying or not. She looks honest, and she could be . . .

 _No!_

He's just going to assume the worse and hope he's not wrong in the long run.

"Hey," he spokes with a harsh tone. "You know how you can make this up for me. Buying me some soba noodles."

"Soba?" Liu asks, confused.

"Yeah, soba noodles," Todoroki says, crosses his arms. "I like soba so go get them for me if you _really_ want to make up."

Liu gasps with a blush as she slowly grins with happiness. "Sure thing!" Liu rolls up her sleeves, trying to show off her determination. "I can definitely do that! It shouldn't be that -"

"Also, one more thing," Todoroki cuts her off. "I don't want any soba from anywhere. _You_ have to go to _Kabukicho_ ," he rolls his eyes, speaking in the most sarcastic voice he can muster. "It has the _best_ soba over there."

"The best?" Liu asks with a grin. "I see! I'll get them for you! Heck, I'll get enough so we can share! Wait no! I think Kirishima-san and Ashido-san may want some and maybe . . . Well, if anyone else wants to be in our Soba Party, they can!" Liu giggles in excitement. "I can't wait! See ya!"

Liu rushes out of his room with large smile. Todoroki stares at the door being slams shut with wide eyes. Of course, no one is stupid enough to go to _Kabukicho_ alone, but she looks so serious. Maybe he should . . . Nah.

Like he stated before, _no one_ is stupid enough to go to Kabukicho alone. Even foreigners know to not to go to Kabukicho.

He sighs.

Why is he worrying about this? She's not serious. At most, she would buy the cheap store-bought soba instead of made-up "godly" soba in Kabukicho.

Todoroki pulls the blanket over his head and tries to go to sleep.

He didn't.

* * *

"Todoroki-kun!" Mina slams the door open, causing Todoroki to jump up from his laying position. "Where's Chen-chan?!"

Todoroki looks at Mina, who is coming towards him with a worried expression. "Chen-chan haven't been home for _hours_!" Mina explains. "She didn't leave a note, so I have no idea where she gone to!"

Todoroki pales, knowing the one place that she had to have gone.

 _She didn't, did she?_ he thought.

"Are you sure she's not in the gym downstairs?" he asks, trying to keep his voice monotone as possible. "She said that she wanted to train for a while."

"No!" Mina shouts at him. "It's ten at night! The gym is closed at this point!"

 _My God . . ._ Guilt running though his sore back. _She did go to Kabukicho._

"Um," Todoroki struggles to keep his calm facade. "Did you check anywhere else she might be?"

"I'd check _everywhere_ ," Mina glares at him. "I checked the dorms, the school, the gym, _everywhere_ , but I can't find her. She went missing! I even got Kirishima, Momo, Tora, Aoyama, _everyone!_ But no one can find her!"

"She went to Kabukicho," Todoroki unconsciously replies. In shock, Todoroki widen his eyes and he spun towards Mina's direction.

"What?!" Mina yells, furious. She grabs him by his loose tank top and pulls him closer to her, facing her demonic eyes. "She went to _Kabukicho_?!"

Todoroki pulls away from her grip and composes himself. "Yes," he replies. "She went to Kabukicho in the afternoon."

"And why is she in _Kabukicho_?" Mina asks firmly.

Todoroki was nervous. He can't simply dodge a question like that. But should he lie to her? Or should he tell her the truth? If he tells the truth, Mina will be beyond pissed, but if he tells a lie, it probably won't last for long.

Just before Mina tackle him out of rage, his door slams open again. "I can't find her!" Kirishima shouts to Mina. "I look and look and look, but nope! It's like she just disappeared!"

Kirishima realizes Todoroki as he walks over them. "Uhhhh," Kirishima's stare switches between Mina and Todoroki. "What's going on?"

"Chen-chan is at Kabukicho!" Mina replies. "And Todoroki probably have something to do with it!"

"Kabukicho?" Kirishima asks in horror, turning to Todoroki. "You told a girl to go to _Kabukicho_?!"

Todoroki slightly sweats at their discovery, proving his involvement.

"Oh my God," Mina gasps.

"Todoroki," Kirishima calls to him with a wrathful rage. "You realized you'd just send a high school girl to a _red light district_ filled with hundreds of _Yakuza_!"

* * *

 **Hehehehehe! I fuckin' love summer! No school! No teachers! Just me and my computer!**

 **. . . Help me, I'm lonely. :')**

 **Anyways, I ain't explaining shit again. What you see is what you get, but I will foreshadow stuff for the future. About Liu being a natural manifestation.**

 ***OBVIOUS FORESHADOWING***

 _ **There's a lot of myth behind natural manifestations and people get them wrong all the time. That's why Qì-Rén the scientist is here!**_

 ***OBVIOUS FORESHADOWING OVER***

 **Anyways, Yeah. Liu is . . . Weird.**

 **I'm trying to form a relationship between Todoroki and Liu without making it seems forced. After all, I'm shipping them.**

 **I gotta get them right!**

 **Also, if you have any suggestions for any funny situations they can be in, leave it in the reviews and I may consider it.**

 **Speaking of reviews, THANK YOU! I got so much from the last chapter that I couldn't stop grinning! I love you guys! You are awesome and I hope you have a good life too! :)**

 **But let's answers some reviews now:**

 **LayzillaSaurus:** _ **Your review is too long for me to copy and paste it.**_

 **My Answer: First of all, thank you for reviewing and enjoying the story! I really appreciate your criticism and I would improve upon that. HOWEVER can you tell what exact words that I'd misspelled? I would to know them so hopefully I would make the same mistakes as before. After all, make errors all the time and I can't always see it. So thanks a lot, you amazing critic! :)**

 **Gashadokuro Amanojaku:** _ **Your review is too long for me to copy and paste it.**_

 **My Answer: Yeah All-Might, what a good idea.**

 **Okay besides that, let me answer your first question. I dunno. Izuku might just run away or have a panic attack or something, but I dunno. It never happen.**

 **Second question, Qì-Rén is my** _ **edgy**_ **OC. He's supposed to be this college kid who want to be "cool" and to him, it's all darkness and fear. Muhahahahaha! But don't worry too much. He's actually a nice down-to-earth person who knows a lot about science.**

 **Speaking of that, the main reason why he wasn't so afraid exploding is that he seen this situation many times before. No, it doesn't mean he seen Liu exploded. It means he seen Liu** _ **almost**_ **exploded. Liu have a problem with dealing with her emotions and almost explode many times back in China. So Qì-Rén seen it all before. Liu get emotional and eventually will come back to reality. Liu** _ **actually**_ **exploding is rare, however Liu on the brim of exploding is pretty normal for her.**

 **As you can see, Qì-Rén and Liu have quite a history together.**

 **So it's basically, "Hey Bitch! I wanna put untested drugs into your body!" for Qì-Rén.**

 **But to others, Liu almost exploding is fuckin' scary.**

 **Third question, is this enough Hell for Todoroki? 'Cuz this is only the first level of Hell. The next chapter will be the fifth.**

 **Okay, I'm finished.**

 **I'm going to write the chapter with Liu dealing with the Yakuza.**

 **Bye, thank you for reviewing and following! :)**


	6. Layer 6

**Warning: Sexual Themes**

* * *

It's a red light district.

The soba is at a red light district.

But that's okay with Liu. She's quite used to places like this by now. Back when she's still in grade school, she had the unfortunate pleasure to stay at a red light district with her brother for a few nights, and even after those nights, there would be days where she have to go back to some red light districts if her brother ever got into trouble over there. However she still hates it with its lustful energy that she felt under her skin. This is probably one of the only times when she wishes that her quirk can simply turn off and stop absorbing energy, but she can't. And she absolutely hate that fact. Now, she have to endure with this gross lust that all of these people had in them.

Sure, lust can be like love in a different form. Her parents are examples of that lust. They love each other so much and obviously had sex to express that love. In fact, when she still in her rural village, her house was just one big room with a cold stone floor, so because of that, her loving parents would force her to go to other people's houses for a night or two just to have some alone time. When she was young, she never see the value of her parents being alone to have sex. Not that she knows what sex is at the time. She only discovered it when she was like ten, but that's not the point. This lust bonds her parents together and create something beautiful and amazing.

Life.

That's how her little brother was made. Her brother may denied it, but lust _made_ him. And . . . her too. A disgusted feeling fills her body, making her sick to her stomach. She doesn't need that image in her head. But to the point, this lust is important to people, no, everything that breathes! It's wonderful to truly love someone.

But other times, lust can be so wrong. It can be unreal or not sincere. In small amounts, it's perfectly healthy. Liu is definitely one to check out a sweaty Kirishima after he works out, however that doesn't detach the fact that he's a person with a defined personality. But no, if a person consumes themselves in lust, they get addicted and would forget everything that had any meaning in their lives. They would even start to see people as either a toy or someone worthless to get their "fix." This lust is just like drugs. One taste and some people never go back to what they were.

Those are the sick ones.

People that would do anything to get their fix. _Anything_.

"Hey Girly," a masculine voice calls her to her.

Just like this one.

 _Just ignore him,_ Liu remind herself. _He's just a sicko._

Liu continues walking, not taking a second to look back. Yet she is feeling the slimy aura around the pervert. _Just ignore him,_ Liu breathes deeply, calming herself. _Just ignore him._ However, she felt a large hand tightly grabbing her wrist.

 _A small crack forms._

Liu immediately spins around and pulls away from the man's grip. Now facing him, her heart drops. The man was tall, easily overtaking the tiny girl, and lean as a 5 o'clock shadow graces his sharp chin. He wore a smug grin with teeth that had gaps in between and a wrinkled white dress shirt. Liu can smells booze coming from his foul mouth. She felt wave after wave of lust coming from him. Liu knows what she want.

But she doesn't show him her fear.

She dealt with this before. She knows they feed on an individual's fears to catch them off guard, but Liu refuses to be one of those victims. With sharp eyes, Liu turns around and walk away from him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Where are you going?" the man walks in front of her, stopping Liu. "The night is young. There's no need to be in a hurry."

 _Persistent, huh?_ Liu thought.

"Leave me alone," Liu firmly says, trying to escape.

"'Leave me alone'? Pfft! Why?" the man asks, blocking her way. "How old are you anyways? You look about twelve. Why are you doing so late, sweetheart?"

"I'm running an errand," Liu replies, trying to walk around him but the man cuts her off.

"An errand? Yeah right," the man scoffs. "Tell me the truth. How much do you go for?"

Liu grits her teeth in disgusted rage. Oh great, this guy thinks she's a whore now. Well, there's no need to hold back on him anymore.

"Screw off, creep!" Liu harshly says, quickly walking around him again. The man immediately grabs her arm tighter than before.

"How rude. I just want to get to know you better," the man pulls Liu towards his alcohol-ridden body.

 _Two layers._

In rage, Liu pushes him away from her, causing the creep to fall onto the ground. With his fall, Liu take this opportunity and run away from the man. She can hear him clicking his tongue in frustration. But honestly, she doesn't regret it. He'll live.

Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, and some more sex.

That's all these unfortunate people want and think about, and it's sad. To continuously do something that doesn't really mean anything. As much as she wants to help these people improve on their conditions, she can't now. She have a mission to complete. Get the soba and get out. Maybe one day, when she became a pro-hero, she will find a way to help these people to improve.

Liu sighs, looking at her damaged barrier. She mended most of the large cracks, but after that weird call yesterday, anger still fills her beating heart. Who was that guy? Why did he know her? Her _name_? Because everyone knows a student destroyed Beijing, but not everyone knows that _Chen Liu_ is the student who destroyed Beijing. No one should know her name that but her classmates and teachers. She needs to meet him as soon as possible, but unfortunately, she doesn't know anybody with that voice. That rotten voice was too deep to be anybody she knows with the exception of one. But it's definitely wasn't carrying a Chinese accent.

Whoever this person is, Liu have to be extremely cautious about meeting them one day. Mostly for her safety and the others' around her. Or else, pure rage will fill her system.

 _Another small crack forms._

Damn. That guy took a serious toll on her. If Liu can meet this guy face-to-face someday, she and him would have a chat of a lifetime.

But for now, Liu is preparing for a Soba Party for Lĕng-san.

"I wonder what would be great with soba," Liu softly voices her thoughts. "Katsu? Char siu? Tempura? All sounds great, and you could get a lot of good flavors out of it."

Liu smiles.

 _A crack is amended._

Maybe this trip wouldn't be all pervy as she originally thought it would be. She love cooking for people and testing new recipes. Plus, at least, she only got one creep trying to rape her this time. It's not like the other times where Liu had threatened these creeps to stop groping her butt or stop trying to put their hands under her skirt or someone roofie her and tries to take advantage of her when she's down. Good thing that she have a little brother with a scary aura around him.

Also, speaking of skirts . . .

Liu looks down and and sighs in relief. Great! It's ankle-length this time! Now, she is prepared and ready to do!

 _Several cracks healed._

* * *

Todoroki can't run away.

The judgement silence fills his dorm as his classmates stare at him with some degree of indescribable disgust. They have the right to. After all, it's his fault that he send a childish girl to a red light district where she could be hurt badly. Even though he continues to put on his calm demeanor, he felt truly guilty for his action. Sure, Liu is a pain in the ass, but no one deserves to go to Kabukicho and risk losing something important.

"Todoroki-kun," Momo whispers out of shock.

"I'm sorry," Todoroki emotionlessly says. "I didn't want that girl to Kabukicho. I didn't even plan for this to happ-" He couldn't finish before a fist plummets into his cheek. He lands on the floor with a hard thud, feeling his bruised ribs in immense pain again. He broke into a coughing fit as Kirishima quickly advances to Todoroki in rage. "You _asshole_!" Kirishima screams at him.

"Whoa! Wait, wait, wait," Mina steps in Kirishima's path and put her hands against his chest. "There's no need to beat him up!"

"Yes there is!" Kirishima rebuts, slightly pushing Mina backwards. "That jerk let Chen go to Kabukicho _alone_!"

"Yes, I get that," Mina quickly says. "I'm angry too, but -"

"Why are you not letting me to beat the crap out of him already?!" Kirishima cuts her off. "Todoroki deserves it! This piece of shit did-"

"Okay, just stop," Momo stands and walks over to the raging redhead. "We're _all_ mad and some of us want to beat Todoroki up, but," Momo glares at Kirishima, "would solve that _anything_? It won't definitely bring Liu-chan back home if we just beat up an already injured classmate!"

Kirishima lowers his raised fists and run his fingers in his hair. Kirishima growls in frustration. "Yeah, you're right," he says. "Sorry, it just pisses me off to know an innocent girl is at a red light district. I mean, even though she's strong, I'm not even sure if she know how sex works."

That's a major concern within everybody. In their minds, Liu is too pure to be in this world. She was sweet and caring and would worries over anybody. Hell, even in Hero Studies, Liu would be the first one to ask if a person is okay after a few scratches is found on their body. There's already been a few time where Liu would take a person to Recovery Girl and then cook them a meal the next day to help them get better. The bare thought of her being in such horrible and crime-ridden place causes fear within everybody's hearts. Liu's naive mind can be trick easily. She could enter into a situation with a pervert very easily. Liu may be powerful, but she may not know about what so wrong about "helping" a person or two out.

Todoroki stands up, wiping a small amount of blood on his cut lip. "Okay," Todoroki starts. "Let's go."

"Go?" Mineta asks, peeking from the sofa. "Go where?"

"What do you think?" Todoroki retorts. "Kabukicho, of course."

"Kabukicho?!" Mineta screeches. "Are you crazy?!"

"No I am, but someone have to get her," Todoroki firmly states. "If you want to stay here, be my guest, but I'm not staying here." Todoroki walks near his room, wanting to change his clothes, before he stops and roughly coughs into his hand as a his lungs flare up in pain. _Shit, that punch definitely did some damage_ , he thought. _It's already harder to even breathe easily._

"Todoroki-kun," Mina calls, worried. "You're not serious about going, right? You're still hurt."

"I am _serious_ ," Todoroki says. "I'd made a mistake, and I have atone for it somehow."

"Atone?!" Mineta shakes in fear. "I-It's Kabukicho, man! _Kabukicho_! The place where all of the Yakuza lives!"

"So you just want a girl to die over there?" Todoroki coldly states.

Mineta cowards back. "N-No," he stutters. "But we were in middle school no more than a week ago! We aren't trained for this situation!"

" _Ribbit_. Why did you decide to become a hero, Mineta-kun?" Tsu asks next to him. "Chen-chan is a dumb person and really gullible. Like that time when you fake an injury in Hero Studies to get her attention. She fell for it and hugged you close to her chest as she took you to Recovery Girl. After that, you told everyone that it was a 'beautiful' moment for you just before Chen-chan break your desk with her pinky out of revenge and anger."

"Did she really did that?" Todoroki whispers to Mina, not knowing what happened in his classes since his absence. Mina nods, still not happy about Mineta's action. Also, Liu's strong enough to break a desk with just her _pinky finger_?

"And if she falls for a trick like that," Tsu continues. "Who know what she could do over in Kabukicho?"

The fear have been solidified. Liu is going to be killed by the Yakuza or by a rapist if they don't do anything about it.

"I'm coming," Kirishima says with determination flashing in his eyes.

"What?" Todoroki asks.

"Since you'd been injured and Chen have been coming in and out of here," Kirishima explains, "I kinda see her as a little sister now ya know, 'cause of that sweet personality and how she always go out of her way to help us all. So I'm going to return the favor and help her in a place like that." Kirishima grins as he points to himself with her thumb. "So if you're going, I'm going too!"

"Me too!" Mina pumps her fist in the air. "Chen-chan's not the smartest, but she's the nicest person I know! So I'm helping too!"

" _Oui!_ " A blond foreigner named "Aoyama" stands. "I didn't talk with her that much as you guys, but if everyone's going, I'm going to brighten up the party with my -"

"Alright!" Mina cuts him off which sends him to a deep depression. "Who else's comin'?"

"Me," Momo speaks up. "We're heroes-in-training now. We're capable in saving others by our collected skills." she coughs into her as a blush runs though her cheeks. "Plus I own Liu-chan for helping me in getting out from . . . Uncomfortable situations with our senpais."

A pair of floating clothes hops off the sofa. "I'm ready," Hagakure confirms. "Chen-chan gave me some good home cooking after I got injured in training, so I'm helping her too."

" _Ribbit_ ," Tsu breathes. "'Kay, let's do this. Chen-chan wants to give me some recipes to cook for myself, but I can't do that if she's gone."

Mineta sweats. Why is everyone wants to go?! It's Kabukicho! _Kabukicho!_ The place where Yakuza breeds! But everyone is going still? That's insanity! Mineta hesitates. Stupid peer pressure! "FINE! I'M GOING TOO!" he screams. "But if I'm going to Kabukicho, I have to do something!" Mineta turns to Momo. "Yaoyorozo! Can I -"

" _No_ ," Momo glares at him, fully knowing what Mineta want to ask.

"How disgusting," Mina spat.

"You should know not to touch a girl again," Tsu comments. "Chen-chan had taught you, right?"

Tears appears in his eyes. "Damn it!" he cries. "Why the world is so cruel?!"

"We're going to a _red light district,_ " Todoroki says, feeling annoyed by the class pervert. "There's plenty of women there."

"But we're not going there for hookers though, Todoroki-kun," Kirishima comments.

"Yeah, I know," Todoroki grits his teeth. "But I just want to shut him up."

Kirishima looks at his small classmate. Mineta continues to cry out of self-pity. Ah, he understands now. He feel annoyed too.

"As a collected group," Todoroki starts. "Can we kick Mineta-kun out?"

"Aye," everybody says in unison.

* * *

"I don't have soba noodles. I only have _a_ soba noodle, sweetheart."

Liu groans, cringing at another man's bad pickup line. Honestly, what did she expect at this point? Why did she ask a sixty-year-old in a red light district about the location of the God Soba? Liu looks at the man with an uninterested expression.

"So, sweetheart, how old are you again?" the old man asks with a smirk.

"Young enough to classifies you as a pedophile," Liu says, walking away.

As usual, the man clicks his tongue in frustration. How predictable. Liu can practically see the future at this point. But how can she find the God Soba now? She doesn't know anything about this city. Maybe . . .

Liu stops walking.

What is she saying? This is hopeless. She can't find the soba by herself, but there's so much questionable people in this red light district. So who can help can her without the price of losing her virginity?

"Wut?! Wut?! Yer can't toss me out!" A sluggish voice yells. "Imma payin' customer! Yer can't do this to me - Ahhh!"

Danger. Someone is in danger.

By instincts, Liu run towards the voice, forgetting all about the soba. She swiftly turns and enters into an alleyway. It was brightly lit and have many businesses opened, but it smells like rotting trash as the same questionable people became more apparent. The voice was becoming louder as Liu hears his terrified screams. With panic pumping through her whole body, she unconsciously activates her quirk. Red flames cover her feet as she speeds up, leaving a trail of glowing footprints. Liu feels her senses sharpen as her eyes glows the same brilliant red as her trail. Before noticing or realizing her location, Liu felt a sudden impact on her lifted arms.

Liu blinks for moment, realizing her situation.

Wait, did she black out again? She just blocked some giant guy's punch from reaching her or someone else?

"Wut?!" the sluggish voice yells. "Da hell are you?!"

Liu turns her head around and gasps. It was a well-dressed man with his suit tore and wounds and bruises covering his body. His short brown hair is in a tangled mess as his eyes was wide and bloodshot. The man breathes heavily as blood slowly spills on the ground from his open wounds.

"Oh my God!" Liu yells in shock, forgotten the previous impact. "Are you okay, sir?!"

The man was speechless. _Is she some idiot?_ He thought.

"Hey toots," a deep voice calls, trying to push the small girl away but ended up unsuccessful. "Get out of the way."

"Huh?" Liu turns around to the voice. "Did you hurt this guy?"

Liu calmly looks up at an extremely tall and muscled man. No big deal. Liu dealt with large guys before. He wears a white wife beater. His hair was . . . Nonexistent. He's bald as his head was shining in the lights. Bald. He's not shaved. He's _bald!_ _Oh my God,_ Liu gulps in stress. _Mr. Rén told me that when people are bald, it means that they traded their hair for power!_ Liu tears up in fear. _Does that mean I'm gonna die now? Gosh, bald people are scary!_

"Hey idiot!" the giant calls out in rage, pulling Liu harder. "I was talking to you!"

"Ahhhh!" Liu finches, stepping away from him and retreating her arms towards her body. "I'M SORRY MYTHICAL BALD MAN! DON'T HURT ME WITH YOU BALD MAN POWERS! AHHHHH!"

". . . What are you been smoking?" He asks with incredible expression.

The injured man coughs in his sleeve. "I think she ain't high," he comments. "I think she's on heroin."

"I'm actually on no drugs, thank you very much!" Liu spokes quickly. "I'm just scared of the mythical bald man."

"Mythical bald man . . ." the giant says, confused. "Who birth you?"

"My mother, Xing Jia," Liu answer softly. "I know that my surname doesn't match with mom's, but she never changes her maiden name." The giant don't really have to know that. That's just totally random. "Also, besides me panicking, why are you hurting this guy? It's bad to hurt others."

"So what if I did hurt him?" the giant spat out. "This guy deserves it!"

"For what?" Liu asks, suddenly more curious than scared.

"For busting one of my customers' face with a fuckin' sake bottle!"

"Oh," Liu softly says. "Well, he's out of yooour . . ."

" _Izakaya_ ," the giant was annoyed. "I owned an izakaya which this," he points to the suited man, "asshole ruined!" He rushes towards the man with piercing eyes. "I'm gonna kill you if it's the last thing that I -"

"Okay, okay," Liu says with a worried expression, stepping in his path. "I know you're mad, but please consider this. Violence won't solve anything, sir. The man is out of establishment. There's no need to keep beating him up. In fact, that would make your business look bad on you!"

The giant clicks his tongue. "And why is that?!" he asks. "That fucker injured my customers, touch my wife's butt, and drink so much and then refuses to pay!"

Liu nods in understanding.

"I know how it feel, man," she gently but forcefully lower his raised fists. "My family owned a restaurant, and we would always get people who would ruined our customers' experience. Heck, some of them were disgusting and tried to touch some of my aunties and sometimes, me. And I'm only sixteen."

"Huh?" the giant was surprised. He didn't expect this girl have any restaurant experience. "B-But this is different!"

"Each customer is different, sir," Liu explains in a caring tone. "But from experience with these type of customers, I learned from a very young age that you, sometimes, have to let things go for the sake of your customers and your business, right?"

"But this ass-"

"Look," Liu firmly states. "I know. You have the absolute right to be mad because that's how you feel."

"I-I-"

"Please," Liu looks up to him. "Think about this decision. The man is outside. _Out_ of your business. There's no need to rough him up some more. If you do, it would only look really bad on you. Not to mention that you may go to court if this guy decides to sue."

The giant was silent, wearing a bewildered look.

"Go back to your customers and apologize for your behavior," Liu suggests with a gentle smile. "After all, it's your job as an owner."

The giant looks back at his izakaya with a soften expression. He sighs, pulling away from Liu's grip. "I'm sorry," the giant runs his fingers through his hair. "I didn't - I mean -"

"Look," Liu softly says. "It's alright. Just go back to your customers and apologize to them. Not to me."

The giant sighs deeply before glaring at the man sitting behind Liu. "Come to my bar again and you'll be _dead_ ," the giant threatens, turning and quickly walking back to his izakaya.

Liu was alone with the man.

She turns around and look down on the fallen man. "Sir," Liu squats down to the man's level. "Are you drunk?"

"Huh?" the man looks at Liu with confusion.

"Are you drunk?" Liu repeats before sniffing him. "You smell like booze."

"Yea, I'd been drinkin'!"

"Why?" Liu asks, curious.

"Why? It's just -" The man can't answer as he shakily stands up. "Look, brat!" He points a finger to Liu's face. "I don't appreciate it when some girl fight my battles!"

"But you look like you needed help," Liu replies.

"Bitch!" the man yells. "I'll be back to get that asshole and you! No one can simply crosses me and get away scott-free!"

"I like to see you try, sir," Liu sass, not knowing the exact danger of his words.

The man huffs in frustration as he wobbles out of the alley, leaving Liu alone. Liu isn't worried. After all, drunk people make meaningless threats to her all the time back home, so why worry?

. . . Wait, wait, wait, didn't that guy say he owns a _bar_? Doesn't that mean he knows the location of the _God Soba_?! That's right, isn't it?! 'Cause he owned a restaurant bar thing?!

Liu claps her hands in excitement as she rushes to the bar, headfirst. Quite literally. She broke her nose and black out by tripping on the doorway.

* * *

"Uhhhh . . ." Kirishima looks at the gate with nervousness.

"Um . . ." Todoroki feels frustration building within him.

"How can we . . ." Mina sighs. "We didn't even think how can we can pass the guards!"

That's right. They're all high school students who lived in a dormitory that is owned by a well-respected school. So they have highly trained guards around the perimeter to prevent anybody breaking in and potentially harming the students. Two guards sits in their booth near the only exit in this closed-in community. It was a locked gate that leads the student to a bridge in the city. The guards was tall and buff men who dons the same navy blue uniforms with the Yuuei logo blazoned on their shoulders. One of them was reading a book while the one appears to be on the look, searching for students who is attempting to sneak out.

Well shit, they haven't thought this very well.

"So," Todoroki starts while all of them is hiding behind a building, "Got any plans?"

"Dig a hole underneath the walls?" Kirishima suggests.

"Knock out the guards?" Mina suggests.

"Bribe them?" Hagakure suggests.

"Make a loud sound?" Tsu suggests.

"Climb over the walls?" Aoyama suggests.

"All of them are terrible ideas," Momo comments, pinching her nose bridge. "Those are _trained_ guards. They probably dealt with those before, so we have to think more original than that."

"I don't know," Kirishima looks at the guards. "Maybe if we go somewhere else, the guards won't be there."

"Really?" Todoroki says, irritated. "Did you not see the guards patrolling the whole place? There's obviously more than two guards on duty."

"Well, I'm only making suggestions!" Kirishima complains. "What are _you_ doing now? Who decided to make you leader?"

Todoroki remains silent.

"Yeah, that's what I -OW!" Kirishima feels his toes suddenly getting colder. Unknowingly, Todoroki slowly freezes the outer skin layer of Kirishima's feet while his roommate continues flapping his lips. "Why did you -"

"I'm sorry, but what are you saying again?" Todoroki quickly states.

Kirishima remains silent, biting his lip in pain.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Todoroki emotionlessly says, thawing Kirishima's feet out with his left foot.

While this minor event occurs, the team of classmates take a giant step back, wary about the pissed off Todoroki. Admitting, he knows it's uncalled for, but he's injured and have to save a certain airhead from the horrors of Kabukicho due to his guilt along with a group of highly unqualified students that he hate socializing with. So his patience is thin as tissue paper by now.

"So," Momo starts. "How are we actually go past them?"

"Oh!" Mina gasps, realizing an important point. "Todoroki-kun, what time did Chen-chan left again? Maybe if you tell up the time, we could figure out a way that we could get out?"

Todoroki sighs. That's a bit farfetched for an idea, but he has nothing to lose at this point.

"I think," Todoroki says, puzzled on what exact time Liu left again. "I think it's around six in the afternoon."

"Six?" Hagakure says. "That's the time when the guards would refuse any student to leave the campus."

Todoroki blinks. "What?" he says. "How did she even left then? Getting past them should impossible."

"I don't know," Kirishima looks at the guards. "Didn't she say that back in China, she can go anywhere she wants and no one can arrest her for trespassing?"

Todoroki remembers that story. Liu told him that in China, you can't really get arrest for trespassing since basically every land property is government owned. Liu explains that when she was younger, herself and her brother go to these guarded places (Because people hired bodyguards to keep others out) just for fun, but would face a various obstacles in their way. If there's a wall, they climb over it with their quirks. If there's people with knives who wanted to kill them, they would knock them out by tripping them. If there's guards in the way, they would -

A flash realization occurs in Todoroki.

If there's guards in the way, they would _burn_ something to distract them.

Fire. They need fire.

"Hey," Todoroki calls out. "Do any of you have a lighter?"

Kirishima blinks. "Dude, why don't you use your qu-" Kirishima was cut off by Todoroki glaring daggers at him. "Nevermind."

"A-ha!" Aoyama pulls out an expensive oil lighter from his pocket. "I got it!"

Everyone stares at the smirking Aoyama in shock. "Uhhhh, well," Todoroki starts, surprised. "I didn't expect someone actually having a lighter on them, but that make me wonder. Why do you even have a lighter?"

"Huh?" Aoyama asks, flicking the lighter in and off.

"We're _high school_ students, Aoyama-kun," Momo states. "We can't smoke."

"Well, it isn't for smoking," Aoyama explains. "It's a family heirloom, my friends. I got it from my father."

"Whatever!" Todoroki says, holding his hand out. "Just hand it over here!"

Aoyama looks at Todoroki with his permanent smile and glittery eyes. "No," he says. "This is a _heirloom_. I can't just give it to you."

Todoroki groans. "Fine," he slaps his palm on his forehead. "Just burn a bush already."

"Huh?" Momo gasps. "We're burning a bush?! Is that dangerous?!"

"There's no gains if we take no risks," Todoroki bluntly states.

"Whoa," Kirishima's eyes widen. "That's handcore."

"That's not handcore!" Momo snaps. "That's arson! If we get got caught -"

"We _won't_ ," Todoroki firmly says. "We're just going to use that fire to distract the guards. We won't burn anything else!"

Aoyama hesitates. His hand that holds the lighter shakes.

"I don't think -" Aoyama jumps back as Todoroki sharply glares at him. "H-Here!" Aoyama tossed over his lighter to the twin-haired boy. "J-Just give it back."

Todoroki nods as he catches the lighter and flicks it on. "Great," he says. "Now, everyone. When I lit a bush on fire and the guards come over here, we'll sneak over to the entrance and get out of here."

Everyone nods, understanding his order.

"You're insane," Momo comments.

"I know," Todoroki replies.

Todoroki sighs as he walk around the corner and crouch down next to a bush. He put the lighter near its leaves, litting it on fire.

" _Scram_ ," Todoroki demands before he runs to the other side if the building with the others.

The fire burns low before slowly burning higher and higher until the whole bush was ablaze and spreads to the other bushes nearby. The guard with his nose deep in his book sniffs the air and catches the waft of smoke. "Wha?" The guard clumsily puts down his book and gasps at the sight of the spreading fire. "Not again!" he turns to his partner. "Hey you! We got another fire again! Get your ass up and help me!"

The guard was snaps out of his daydreaming state and sees the fire too. "Who keep doing this?!" he says as two guards dashes to put out the fire, abandoning their post. Todoroki smirks as the rest of group silently rushes past the post, climbs over the gate, and runs on the wide stone bridge. _I can't believe that worked!_ Todoroki thought, having trouble keeping up with his classmates. _When it comes to illegal stuff, that girl really does know her stuff creepily enough!_

As the others stops at the end of the bridge, Todoroki was surprisingly the last one to arrive. He was heavily breathing with his chest feeling like it would break open. His classmates look at him with concern.

"Hey, Todoroki-kun," Mina calls. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Todoroki nods, standing straighter.

"Maybe we should have left you with Mineta-kun," Kirishima comments.

" _What?_ " Todoroki glares at Kirishima. Did he just suggested that he's just as useless as _Mineta_? The grape-haired class pervert! "I'm fin-"

"No you're not," Momo cuts him off. "You still in no conditions to move, not to mention run."

"Well, what will you do?" Todoroki retorts. "We can't go back."

"Well, at least you should minimize the activities you could do," Momo offers. "That way you wouldn't injure yourself further."

As much he hates the thought of it, Todoroki might have to do that. His body was just not ready to do any strenuous activities.

"Fine," he breathes. "Let's find a train station." He breathes again, deeper. "We're heading out to Kabukicho."

Everyone agrees, walking deep into the shining night city.

* * *

When Liu wakes up again, she was sitting on a stool with her head facing down on a table. She lifts her head from it and immediately gasps as she discovers a pool of drool and blood. In reaction, she lightly touches her nose and winces in pain. _Crap, I broke it again,_ she thought, healing her nose. _Wait, where am I?!_ Liu glances around the room and her heart drops. She doesn't know what happened, but the room was in complete ruins.

The brown-yellowish walls was covered in scratches like if a large cat played on them. Some of the tables was overturned while some was broken into wood chips. Broken glass spreads across the floor as a foul-smelling liquid lays there too. And some of the lights was even shattered, giving the room a dimmed setting. " _What the world happened here?_ " Liu asks, too shocked to speak in Japanese.

"Are you okay, kid?" a loud glass smacks on the counter, catching Liu's attention. "I wanted to call the hospital, but, ya know, I can't afford the bills that might come along it."

"O-Oh," Liu turns to the giant owner with a blush. "Don't worry, sir. My quirk can heal me."

"Including broken bones?" the owner asks, taking a seat next to her.

"Including broken bones," Liu replies.

The owner sighs. "Well, at least take these," he pushes two pills in front of Liu. "It's painkillers."

Now that he mentioned it, she have a massive headache. Gosh, if Liu faints more often, she might to the inevitable nightmare that she tries to avoid for years.

Going to the doctors.

Besides the aftermath of the cheating scandal when she _have_ to go, she haven't gone to a hospital since she was ten, and that's probably the worst time in her life. She hates hospitals. She knows that it supposed to make her feel better, but every time she go to one, her body froze up at the entrance and she couldn't breathe. It's like a mental barrier that causes her to not go to a hospital. Even the thought of hospitals makes her nauseous.

"Hey, hey!" the owner snaps his fingers in front of Liu's face. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to a hospital?"

"Uh no, sir!" Liu immediately denies. "I'm just fine!" she fakes a laugh, sounding nervous. The owner raises a brow as Liu grabs the pills and wash it down with the cup of water. She sighs in relief, putting the empty cup down. "Thank you, sir," Liu says.

The air was tight. The owner has no real experience with children like Liu. She looks like she's still in grade school or, possibly, in middle school at most. But didn't she say that she's sixteen? Whatever old she was, she looks so small and fragile, but yet she blocks his massive punches with her shinny toothpick arms. What type of quirk she have to avoid such attack?

"Um, pardon me, sir," Liu softly calls to him. "Do you know where I can get the best soba in this area?"

"Soba?" the giant asks in shock.

"Yeah, I need to get some," Liu states. "It's for a friend."

The giant was gobsmacked. She didn't, did she? "Did you go to Kabukicho for just some soba?" he asks.

"Yeah, I did," Liu nods.

Holy fuck, she did! "You're crazy," the giant comments.

"That wasn't very nice, sir," Liu lightly scolds. "Also, speaking of 'sir,' can I get your name please?" Liu gently smiles as she offers a hand to shake. "My name is Chen Liu. It's nice to meet you, sir."

The giant lightly chuckles at the girl's polite demeanor. Seriously, this girl is something else. One minute she's talking him down from beating up some jerk and the next she's knocked out because she fell and broke her nose. _Xing Jia_ , how did you raised this girl?

"My name is Kayama Arata, Liu-chan," the owner greets, taking her hand and giving her a firm handshake. "And I'm sorry for eariler. I lost my cool."

"It's okay," Liu says. "I tends to get mad at rude customers too."

Kayama laughs as he gently pats Liu's back. "Welp, I welcome you to 'Kayama Izakaya.' This is my life besides my wife."

"Your wife?" Liu asks, letting go of his hand. "Oh yeah! I forgot that you have a wife!"

"Yep!" Kayama proudly claims as he puffs out his chest. "Married for ten years!"

"Ten years . . ." Liu says in awe. "Whoa, I wish that I would have a marriage like that. A marriage that would last forever."

"Well," Kayama grins as he gives a thumbs up. "Keep up dreamin', Tiny! You'll find the one!"

"I'll try!" Liu gently giggles.

Kayama boastfully laughs with the small girl until they have nothing to laugh at anymore. Silence quickly settles in. Kayama awkwardly shifts in his seat. God, how to talk with a child again? Liu is just sitting there with a smile, which is quite creepy. Why is she smiling by herself? There's literally nothing to smile about!

"Excuse me, sir," Liu softly calls with a smile. "You owned a restaurant, correct? May you direct me to the nearest place to buy some soba noodles?"

"You seriously want soba noodles?" Kayama asks, confused.

"Yeah, it's for a classmate."

Kayama looks at the girl with suspicious eyes. She doesn't look Japanese to him. Hell, he can tell by the way she speaks that she isn't Japanese. But she looks Asian, so Chinese?

"Where are you from?" he asks.

"I'm from China," Liu happily replies. "Beijing in fact!"

Okay, she's Chinese then. A small, tan, Chinese foreigner, but she's a strange one. There are moments where she remains silent and then there are moments where she say or does weird stuff and then there are moments like this where she's happy for no reason. Why? Is this the same girl that talk him down from beating a drunk guy? Why is she happy for no reason? He can't find an explanation for this.

But unknowingly, in Liu's mind, she is smiling because she doesn't want to make it seems like she wasn't interested. People uses to tell her that if she doesn't smile, it means that she doesn't care. She is just worrying that she's making the atmosphere seems awkward to him. But is it awkward? Was her smile too much for Japanese people? Because Lĕng-san never smile, but he's somehow interested when she talk? God, she can't read social cues sometimes.

"Are you o - Wait, what are you doing?"

Liu suddenly get off of her seat and peaks her head outside. "Sweetheart, don't -" Kayama cut off by Liu's sudden laugher. Liu spun around to Kayama with a large grin. "Oh my God, Kayama-san!" she calls. "It's Mr. Rén!"

"Mr. Rén . . . ?" Kayama says before his eyes widen. "Oh my God!" He slides off his chair and run pass Liu and went outside of his izakaya. "Ren! You can't com-"

"Ren!" Liu pushes Kayama out of the way and exits outside. Unnoticeably, she starts to run towards a dark silhouette at the end of the alley. The silhouette stops walking as it smirks. When Liu is near, she opens her arms and jumps forward. Only for the silhouette moves to the left and letting Liu fall straight to the ground, breaking her nose again.

" _Don't worry Liu_ ," Qì-Rén speaks in Chinese. " _You can heal from it, right?"_

" _That's really mean, Mr. Rén_!" Liu pushes herself up and turns around to Qì-Rén.

" _Well learn some basic instincts, Sidekick_ ," Qì-Rén laughs. " _At least some other recommended students have that sense!_ "

Liu stands up with puffed cheeks to show her insincere anger as she snaps back her nose in its original position. " _You're mean_ ," Liu comments.

" _But you love me!_ " Qì-Rén ruffles her hair, messing up her neat low bun hairstyle.

Liu looks at him more clearly. This is a rare occasion. Qì-Rén is out of his "cool" hero costume and just wearing a black hoodie and jeans. Heck, he even tear away his unnecessary hair extensions and got back to his original bowl-cut hairdo. He actually looks if he was back in high school again and not cosplaying for once! Liu claps her hands in joy, causing Qì-Rén, or just "Ren" in this civilian state, to chuckles.

" _You're such a goofball, Liu_ ," Ren comments, walking towards the izakaya.

" _Oh!_ " Liu follows him. " _What are you doing here, Mr. Rén?_ "

" _What are you doing at a red light district, Sidekick?_ " Ren retorts. "Pfft! _That's okay. After all, it's not your first time going to one! But still, it's strange to see you without your little brother. Good thing. That little demon seems to come from the depths of Hell._ "

" _Don't be a jerk, ya jerk!_ " Liu punches his arm. " _Gu's changing for the better, ya know. Plus I'm just here to get some soba!_ "

" _Soba? That is a -_ " Ren glances at the gawking owner as the duo approaches him. "Oh, Arata-san!" Ren greets with a wave. "I think you're a bit confused at this situation." He grabs Liu's smiling head. "This is my sidekick who helped me for so many years, Liu!"

"What?!" Kayama points at the small girl. "That's the sidekick that you always talk about?!"

"Yes sir," Liu confirms, pushing Rén's hand off of her head. "But I'm technically not Mr. Rén's sidekick. I'm his _partner_."

"But I will always see you as my tiny sidekick, Sidekick!" Ren comments.

"Nah-uh!" Liu turns to him, putting her hands on her hips. "I won't be your sidekick when I become a hero! When I go back to China, then I'll find an agency and go full on pro and beat up all the bad guys with my fists!" Liu punches the air, showing her excitement.

"But with your already established reputation," Ren explains, chuckling, "someone have to be insane to even consider to be involve with you."

Liu playfully glares at him. "Why do you -"

"Um, sorry?" Kayama gently interrupts. "But this is very awkward for me. How you guys knows each other and what _partnership_ are you guys even talking about?!"

"That?" Ren yawns. "Oh yeah, we known each other for years. I know this girl when I was fourteen, and she'd been my sidekick ever since."

"Actually it's a _partnership_ ," Liu clarifies. "When Mr. Rén was still a teen, he offer a partnership deal to me when I was ten. It was supposed to help me train to become a pro-hero myself."

"And is it working?" Kayama asks Liu. "How do you do even train?"

"Well, I -" Liu feels a hand slaps in front of her mouth.

"Don't worry about that stuff, Arata-san. It's no big deal," Ren forcefully chuckles as Kayama raises a brow. "I'm here for the usual, okay? Can I have it along with a curry rice challenge for Liu?"

Kayama hesitates before going back inside the bar. Ren removes his hands away from Liu's mouth and then lightly bumps Liu in her head.

"Ow," Liu softly whines.

" _That doesn't really hurt for a person who spilt all of her nails to climb a concrete wall the other day_ ," Ren angrily says in Mandarin. " _Also,_ _don't tell people about our 'deal' ever again. It was supposed to be a secret._ "

" _Oh!_ " Liu hammers her fist to her open palm. " _Sorry. I forgot that it should be secret!_ "

" _Also,_ " Ren walks into the izakaya, leaving Liu behind, " _I need to talk with you._ "

" _But can it wait?_ " Liu states, catching up to him. " _I gotta get some soba first._ "

" _But it's training_ ," Ren says, stopping at the doorway and giving Liu a wild grin. " _Serious villain training at night!_ "

" _But -_ "

" _I'll buy you all of the soba you want,_ " he interjects.

"' _Kay, let's do this_."

* * *

"Ya know, I wonder how did Chen-chan have the money for a train ride?" Mina asks, exiting with the others out of the train. It only been a little under an hour since the group escape from their dorms and got on a train. The whole group was tense, knowing that they are going straight to a crime-ridden area that have hundreds of Yakuza villains, but they have to. To everyone's knowledge, Liu is too stupid enough to know the difference between helping people and falling into a trap. That thought would scare anyone down to the core. So that's why - even if this grim situation - Mina tries to lighten the mood with trivial chatter.

"I heard that she can't take the train to school anymore because she have no money for it," Mina explains.

"Then did she walk here then?" Tsu asks. "Chen-chan walk to school everyday and was alway one of few who come to class early."

"Maybe it's her quirk?" Hagakure enters into the conversation. "Her quirk gave her super speed so she can run quickly to school if she want."

"Nah," Mina denies. "Chen-chan don't uses her quirk as much as before. She said that she doesn't want to get arrested for using her quirk in public."

"Then how did she . . . " Hagakure tries to comprehend. "I don't know. She has weird methods that no one knows about. Like that fire thing that we just did. That's so insane. I actually thought that we actually burn down the whole dorm."

"Yeah, but we -" Mina was cut off by Todoroki shushing at her.

"Pipe down guys," Todoroki demands, slowing his pace due to continuously increasing tiredness. "We are at a red light district on a _Tuesday_. There's gonna be police who will _tell_ the school that we are at a red light district. And you knows what happen if they did."

Todoroki's right. In Japan, there are curfews for anyone who is still in school, and not just the curfews that parents would have. No, there would be policemen posted around busy and popular urban areas, and these policemen would force students to go back home on a _school night_. And if the student don't compliant, then it would be in their permanent records and might get them expel. And unfortunately, since this is Japan that have six days out of the week for school, there's no shortage of police for students. So if the Yuuei students were to be caught in a red light district, they might as well get expelled by Aizawa-sensei.

Of course, students records - especially for a good student like Yaoyorozo Momo - was truly nervous for this trip. This is probably one of the most ballsy moves that they would pull off for the rest of their first-year life. So if Liu manages to find some good soba, it better be the most mind blowing food on the damn planet. But that again, Kabukicho is known to have stretchy restaurants that will roofie you to steal your wallet and other "stuff."

Just before the group exits out of the underground by the stair, Momo, who was in front of the party, pauses for a moment before stepping back in the underground. "Don't go," Momo firmly warns. "There's police on the other side of the street."

Immediately, the group stops in their tracks. All but Todoroki. " _Psst!_ " Kirishima hisses. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Trying not to look suspicious like you guys," Todoroki says, stopping for a moment to look at his team. "I mean, look. A brunch of teens ducking in an underground stairway. That's definitely look too suspicious for police to overlook."

He's right again. This looks too suspicious, especially if they are in _Kabukicho_. "He's right," Momo stands from her crouching position. "Maybe if we just walk quickly and don't make eye contact with the police, then we don't have to talk with them, right?" Momo sweats with anxiety. "My records will be screwed up if they catches us," Momo whines.

Despite Momo's cries, her plan sounds solid. Just walk fast and don't make eye contact with the police. Everybody can do that. Everybody agrees, either nodding or saying "yeah."

"Okay, on the count of three, we'll go," Kirishima states, breathing deeply. "One, two, thr - Dude, where are you going?!"

Todoroki's patience ran thinner. "It's not rocket science everybody," he says, walking out of the underground. "Just act _natural_."

With that, Todoroki put up a more emotionless face than usual as he walk over. His classmates quickly follow him, trying to put on the same emotionless mask as Todoroki, but it's proven to fail for the ones who can't suppress their emotions for even a minute. Kirishima can't as he look highly nervous. Mina is sweating. Momo looks like she's about to faint. And the rest wasn't doing so good as Tsu was forcing a panicking Aoyama and Hagakure to move by pushing them on their paralyzed back.

 _Seriously?!_ Todoroki mentally slaps himself in the head. _This is the next generation of heroes?!_ Todoroki tries to walks faster, trying to avoid his loud classmates, but unable to due to his still healing injuries. Todoroki turns his head and pales as he seen the policeman walking towards the group. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Todoroki panics. His group immediately stops at the sight of the policeman coming over to them. The group tries to put on the most innocent expression that they can put on. _For God's sake!_ Todoroki panicky thought, still wearing his usual emotionless facade. _Can you not so suspicious?! The police guy is gonna find out, you people!_

"G-Good day officer," Mina stutters as the policeman approaches. "I-I mean, good evening!"

"Why are you kids out at night?" a firm but calm policeman asks. God, he's so tall. He even got a terrifying face that say "I'll kill you." But this is Kabukicho and need scary cops to intimate.

"O-Oh!" Momo panics. "W-Well, we're doing a group project and we need to go to the library!"

"But you're in Kabukicho," the policeman retorts. "There's definitely no libraries here."

"Well, um," Momo tries to make a valid excuse.

"What school do you all go to?" the policeman asks firmly.

"W-Well, um, we -" Kirishima stutters out of stress.

"You guys know the trouble you guys are in," the policeman scolds. "Going to Kabukicho isn't a _joke_. This will go on your records if your school finds out about this."

"So . . ." Tsu hesitates, "are you letting us go?"

" _No_ ," the policeman retorts. "This is a serious matter. All of you should know that going to Kabukicho at night is highly dangerous. Your school shall know about this and -"

"Sir," Todoroki politely interrupt. "I apologize for my classmates, but you see, we are all lost."

"Huh?" the policeman says in surprise.

"I know it's stupid, but," Todoroki points at his nervous group, "we are not from here. We are from other prefectures and we all have just been lost for hours since we are not used to Tokyo."

"Prefectures?" the policeman raises a brow in skepticism. "Like what?"

"Hokkaido," Kirishima immediately answers.

"Iwate," Momo softly replies.

"Kyoto!" Mina proudly states.

" _Ribbit_. I'm from Wakayama," Tsu plainly states.

"Miyazaki for me!" Hagakure points at herself.

"Akita!" Aoyama poses dramatically.

Finally, the group actually did something right for once. Just stating what prefecture they are from. It was just too simple for any Japanese person to screw up.

"Well, as you can see," Todoroki points out, "we didn't know that we are at, so, if we may, can we can pass through here? We promise that we go back to our dorms. We just getting our bearings back."

Policeman looks behinds Todoroki, observing his sweating classmates. "Okay," the policeman says, causing the classmates to release a breath of relief spontaneously. "But," the classmates instantly tense, "Where are you from?" the policeman directs his question to Todoroki.

Damn perspective policeman. "I'm from Kyoto too," Todoroki smoothly lies. What? Well, he cannot just tell that he used to live near Tokyo, just barely outside of the city, due to his father's career. He gotta lie! He can't say that he lives in "Tokyo Prefecture" for all his life.

"And do you know that pink girl too?" the policeman points to a terror-frozen Mina. "She's from Kyoto too."

"No," Todoroki firmly retorts. "Kyoto is a big place. I won't know everyone over -"

"Then why are you lying?"

. . . Fuck! How did he know?! Todoroki doesn't like to brag or anything, but he's a pretty good liar with his uncanny ability to maintain a emotionless mask. So how the hell did he figured it out?

"Sir," Todoroki starts, refusing to give up so easily, "I'm not lying. I'm really from Kyoto."

"No you not," the policeman states. "I know your _father_ , and let me tell you that you are from here. _From Tokyo_."

Todoroki's lips form a straight line, continuing to maintain an emotionless stare, but internally, he's absolutely pissed. _Screw that man!_ He curses. _Can he stop being in my life for once!_

Even though he's kept out of the media's eyes for most of his life, many people could recognize him due to the few times Endeavor forced him to go to interviews as a child to show him off. Finally, out of impulsive fury, Todoroki clicks his tongue in annoyance which reveals his lie.

"I knew," the policeman sharpen his eyes before facing Todoroki's now petrified classmates. "You guys are in big trouble!" the policeman smugly states. "You all will get suspended or even - Wait, what the!"

"Oh sorry," Todoroki casually says, freezing the policeman's feet under his nose. "I didn't notice that you got cold feet."

"Was that a pun?!" the policeman exclaims, trying to pull his feet away from the thick ice.

"Yes," Todoroki turns to his shocked classmates. "C'mon, let's ditch this guy."

"W-What?!" Momo stutters. "What about -"

"This guy?" Todoroki finishes. "Don't worry. I only freeze his shoes. Not his feet. There's really no damages done. At most, he would get a minor case of frostbite, but he can dunk his feet in some hot water later."

"You brats are in big trouble!" the policeman yells, still struggling with the ice. "I'll report you! You all will be -"

"Will be what?" Todoroki emotionlessly asks, standing in front of the man. "You, a strong and youngful policeman, will report us to your superiors that a brunch of teenagers had apprehended you within less than a minute. Ow," Todoroki walks away before giving one more look to the policeman, "I think I will be better for you to keep it a secret, okay?"

Policeman bite his bottom lip in shame. Todoroki smirks, leaving the man with satisfaction. Quickly, his classmates follows suit in Todoroki's path, only glancing at the poor policeman who bares a red hot blush.

"Daaaamn," Kirishima comments, walking past the man and unnecessarily staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh shut up, Kirishima-kun," Momo pushes the side of his face, forcing him to look ahead.

* * *

" _What the holy and unholy fuck happened here?!_ " Ren exclaims. The duo sat at a table that haven't been overturned or destroyed yet. Ren rapidly looks around the place, highly surprised at the condition he founded in.

" _Some guy trashed it,_ " Liu explains. " _Besides that, I don't know what happens._ "

" _No wonder I heard nothing in here_ ," Ren sadly says. " _Usually, it's filled with customers! I mean, it's my favorite restaurant after all!_ "

He means it! He would never go down to Kabukicho unless a villain is attacking or he's eating yakisoba in Kayama's Izakaya.

" _I thought my family restaurant is your favorite,_ " Liu raises a brow.

" _Yeah_ ," Ren says, " _but only if Gu is cooking! He's like a prodigy with food, ya know. I already miss his char siu . . ._ "

" _Hey, what about my cooking?_ " Liu giggles. " _My brother's great, but mine's just fine too."_

" _Yeah, it's good,_ " Ren explains, directly looking at Liu. " _But Gu's just so much better!_ "

" _You're right about that! Even I can't cook like that,_ " Liu playfully admits. " _I may have to go back to China soon to try some of his new recipes next time. He's trying to combine Chinese and Japanese cuisines into something so yummy!"_

" _Well that's good_ ," Ren comments. " _At least he's not acting like much of a dick like before._ "

" _Hey, don't say that about him!_ " Liu angrily scolds.

Ren sighs, knowing that Liu was being biased again. Gu, the little brother of Chen Liu and and a popular delinquent among all middle schools in the Beijing education system. Known for his calm demeanor and his unusual appearance, Gu is a violent, unkind being with advance techniques when using his quirk. No one messes with him or his big sister without any damage he will inflicted.

Even since he met him as a sassy eight-year-old little shit, Ren have quite _strong_ opinions on Gu.

Gu is a person who don't care about rules or laws. Gu is a person who fight with anyone who look at him funny or don't respect him. Gu is a person who stay up late to fight someone and sleep during class if he attends classes. Gu is a person who skips classes to drink hard liquors until he pass out. Gu is a person who befriended people just to throw them under the bus for sitting on them. Gu is a person who scam white tourist for every single RMB in their pockets. Gu is a person who forces nerds to help him cheat on his tests that he never study a day for. Gu is a person who would hijack a car and drives it off a cliff when Ren declined to help him cheat on an exam.

And most of all, Gu is a person who very much loves and respects his big sister that he would change his ways just for her after a big scandal that hurts her so much. But Ren is still skeptical about this sudden "change." to him, Gu will always be a little shithead.

" _Speaking of which,"_ Ren says, changing the subject, " _have you keeping in contact with Gu - Oh,_ " Ren couldn't finished his sentence as a sad frown suddenly appears on his sidekick's face. Then he remembers that Liu isn't rich like him. She couldn't afford a phone or a laptop to keep in contact with her brother or any of her family. So was she homesick? _Oh that isn't even a question_ , Ren thought. _Of course she is!_

He knows Liu since forever. _Six_ years in fact! And he knows that she was really close with her family, especially her only remaining immediate family member, Gu. So being a few thousands kilometres away from home is really effecting Liu. Ren sighs. This sucks. He doesn't like to see his little sidekick sad.

" _Hey Liu,_ " he calls. " _Look, I'm gonna buy you a phone so you can stop being sad_."

" _O-Oh!_ " Liu snaps out of her depressed state. " _You don't have to. I can -_ "

" _Buy a phone,_ " he finishes. " _Don't be like that. I'll buy you one. Hell, I just made a phone so i'm just loaded right here!_ "

Liu's lips slowly forms a small smile. " _Thank you, Ren_ ," she says gratefully.

Ren nods, satisfied.

Then two plate fulled of food slams in front of the two as Kayama sighs.

"You two do realize that I wanted to closed for the night," he states. "But since Qì-Rén," he pats Ren's shoulder, "is my number one customer, I'm letting you eat before I kick you out."

"Huh?" Liu says, looking at her abnormal giant plate in shock. "What is this?"

"Oh," Kayama looks at her plate. "I don't know why Ren order the Major Curry Challenge for a little girl like you, but he did. You have a hour to complete this or you'll pay ten thousand yen for this. But yet again, no one never complete -"

"Um, sir, I never saw curry like this before," Liu states. Of course she never saw it before! Never once she saw a restaurant offers so much food for one person! There's a large bed of rice on a giant oval-shaped plate with a reddish-brown sauce poured all over it, almost spilling over the plate.

"That's because it's _Japanese_ curry," Ren explains, digging into his yakisoba with his chopsticks. "It's totally different from Indian or any curry you'd seen before."

"Huh?" Liu gasps. "Japan have their own _curry_?! Like _their_ own curry with the leaves and spices and - and - Oh my God, this smells heavenly!"

Ren laughs at her reaction. God, she can get so excited for some food, but knowing her, she always get excited around dinner time. There even was this one time when they were younger, Liu almost stab his hand for some char siu before Gu came into the picture and stolen the pork away from his big sister. Then there's this huge fight between the two which made the whole neighborhood he lives in to think that there was a villain attack and, yeah . . .

That causes him to learn that if Liu or Gu want food, don't question it and just give them the food they want.

But Liu's reaction to curry rice is still hilarious.

"How? Can I -" Liu grabs her spoon and scoops some curry and rice. "Oh my God, it's thick! And - And -"

"Liu-chan, it's just curry," Kayama says. "Just eat it."

Liu shoves the spoon in her mouth as she squeals in joy. After the first bite, she couldn't stop. She continuously spoons curry into her mouth, unable to put down the utensil to talk until she ate every single grain of rice on her plate. After she's done, she lifts the plate to Kayama with a large grin. "More please," Liu politely requests.

Kayama gawks at Liu's plate in absolute shock. "You just _ate_ all of that."

"Yep," Liu excitedly nods.

"You ate _four_ _kilos_ of rice and _two kilo_ of curry roux," Kayama explains. "And under _thirty seconds_."

"It's good," Liu softly says. "Can I have some more?"

Kayama wants to say something, but he was cut off by Ren.

"Dude, don't worry," he waves. "It's her quirk. It requires her to eat much more than a normal person or else she'll die from starvation."

Kayama picks up her plate while giving her strange look. "Who eat that much?" he whispers to himself. "And how she can eat it so ladylike?"

The owner walks back to his kitchen, leaving the two Chinese people alone.

" _Okay Liu_ ," Ren quickly turns to the young girl. " _I still got that training for you!_ "

" _I actually prefers not to do the training today_ ," Liu replies. " _I mean, it's nice to chat with you and all, but I have get some soba for a friend._ "

" _But you forgot that I said I would buy you soba if you do the training_ ," Ren taps Liu's forehead, emphasizing her simple mind.

" _S-Stop!_ " Liu swats his hand away. " _I just forget it a little! It's no big deal!_ "

Ren blows a raspberry. " _I need to talk with some psychologists about this later. Your attention is really off for even a hero-in-training_ ," he comments. " _Being able to understand information is vital to be a he- Hey! Are you paying attention?!"_

Liu looks at the kitchen's doorway, daydreaming about eating the same delicious curry from before. " _Hey, can you mix soba and that same curry together to make something yummy?_ " Liu innocently asks Ren. " _Maybe if I ask for the recipe, then I could make the same curry at home and put it on soba."_

" _You won't even get the chance to have that soba if you don't_ listen _up!_ " Ren irritably states.

" _Oh! I'm sorry about that_ ," Liu turns to him, blushing red.

Ren sighs as he put his elbow on the table and leans into his open palm. " _Ugh, you're so hopeless sometimes, Liu,"_ he comments.

 _A small crack forms._

" _Anyways, here's the deal_ ," Ren got up from his palm and he pulls out his phone. " _I got these baddies around these areas._ "

" _In this red light district place?_ " Liu asks.

" _Of course, this is quite a hot spot for crimes and scummy villains after all,_ " Ren taps on his phone and gives it to Liu to see. " _Here. Memorize these faces. Even though it's not necessary to see them, these are the villains that we're going after,_ " Liu swipes the screen, observing the villain's facial features. " _I'm not going to bore you with the details, but all you know is that punch these guys and don't get punch back._ "

" _Okay?_ " Liu frowns as she turns the phone screen to its owner. " _But Mr. Rén, I know this guy._ "

" _Wait, what?_ " Ren grabs back his phone and pales at the sudden realization. " _Oh God, it only have been a week and you made enemies with another villain!"_

" _Why do you say it like I do that every single wee-Oh_ ," Liu remembers a silly trend that she was always involved in. Back in China when Ren "trained" her, she would, in some way, make a lot of enemies with villains even when she's trying not to make one.

But personally, Liu think it's because she isn't that kind.

No, when she fighting with truly foul villains, she gets angry pretty quickly and sometimes, but rarely, seriously hurt others. Over time, she learns how to control her anger by spreading them, but sometimes, she can't. But at the same time, when she should be mad sometimes, she doesn't. She doesn't know why she can be easily angry at some people while she have more patience with others. Is it because that she know them better? Or was it because what they go through?

It make no sense in Liu's mind, but from Ren's scientific perspective, it's okay. It's just how her brain was developed due to her biological factors and traumatic experiences. And yes, it bothers her to admit her awkward brain was her biggest weakness, because other teens her age, even if they experienced _same_ trauma too, don't act like this. Her whole brain structure isn't normal, and it still doesn't sense to her.

But Ren still told her that it doesn't make her less than a person because of this brain of hers. It only made her "different" but not less than a person. But since the age of ten, Chen Liu only wishes that she can be _only_ a person.

" _Liu,_ " Ren calls out to her. " _You got distracted again._ "

" _Oh, sorry,_ " Liu sighs. " _So anyways, this villain guy threaten Kayama-san and I think we should be near this bar 'cause he might come ba-_ "

" _Wait, wait, are you okay?_ " Ren cuts her off, worried. " _You just zoned out now._ "

" _I'm fine, Ren_ ," Liu softly says, forcing a smile. " _I was thinking too much again_."

Ren sighs, shoving his phone in back pocket. " _Liu, we aren't gonna be sitting around this place, waiting,_ " he says, quickly shifting the topics. " _We gotta go to the nest of these villains._ "

" _Nest?_ " Liu asks, raising a brow.

Ren hesitates before replying. " _Liu_ ," he firmly states. " _I know you for so long, and all of this training that I gave you since I became a pro-hero was always supposed to help you_."

" _Riiiight,_ " Liu confirms. " _What are you getting at?_ "

Ren bites his bottom lip. " _Well, it's -_ " he struggles to explain. " _I think you may be uncomfortable, but if you are serious about being a hero, it's inevitable you may come across it one day._ "

" _Come across what?_ " Liu leans in, more interested.

" _It's - Well -"_ Ren directly looks in Liu's black eyes, filled with innocent curiosity. Was it a good idea to bring Liu into this? Oh he's lying to himself. He _needs_ her in his plans or else he won't even have a chance to survive in this operation. " _Well, you may be uncomfortable in this operation this time and_ _-_ "

" _Seriously Ren, get to the point!_ " Liu almost yells in frustration. " _I'm ain't a child anymore!_ "

" _Well okay then!"_ Ren states, giving up. " _You're just going to beat up some villains who probably gonna have guns and something like that! So just be prepare for that?!_ "

" _Guns?_ " Liu sighs. " _Really? They just have something that is banned._ "

" _Well -_ "

"Okay! Here's your curry, you chatty Chinese gal!" Kayama slams the huge plate in front of Liu before crossing his arms. "God, I heard you two yelling all the way in my kitchen. I would totally eavesdrop on the both of you, but, ya know, I can't speak _Chinese_."

"Yeah 'cause we, Chinese people, talk loud," Ren happily explains to Kayama. "In fact, if you are a Chinese person who don't screams when talking casually, then you aren't a real Chinese person."

"Actually," Liu interrupts. "Back to the village that I lived in, we talk softly like how I am talking now." She's right. Liu always talk in the same gentle tone no matter what mood she's in. "It's just because in the city, we _need_ to talk loudly since everything is so, so, soooo loud! But besides that, no one talk loud other than city folks and old people, okay?"

"Actually, I think it's just _your_ village," Ren comments.

"Well, I'd never been to other villages but my own before," Liu explains. "Only cities."

"Ah," Kayama says with fake interest. "That's . . . interesting. I didn't know that about China."

"No problem," Liu smiles. "I'm happy to talk to people about my culture."

"Oh psst!" Ren calls out to Liu, being obvious to the owner. " _This is one of my favorite things being in Japan: Being bilingual_ ," Ren slowly grins. " _We can say whatever we want! Whenever we want!_ _Like this_ ," he turns to Kayama, "Hey Atara-san! _You're ugly as fuck!_ "

" _Don't say that, Ren_ ," Liu scolds in Chinese. " _It's mean_."

"W-What?" Kayama was taken back the sudden exchange. "What did you guys just say?"

"Please," Liu gently begs. "It's nothing. It's just - Oh curry!" Did she just realizes it now?

Liu picks up her spoon and scoops up the curry into her mouth, releasing a joyful squeal.

"This is _your_ so-called sidekick," Kayama skeptically states, witnessing Liu sudden change in personality.

"Yep," Ren replies proudly, digging into his untouched food.

* * *

Todoroki feels quite accomplished. He knows that he shouldn't really break any rules since he's training to be a law-abiding hero, but he love tricking policemen when they are trying to stop him at night! They think he will obey the ancient Japanese rule of "a school curfew." _Pfft!_ What a joke! He won't follow such a bullshit rule.

"Um, Todoroki-kun, " Kirishima asks. "I didn't know that you would be _that_ kind of person."

"What?" Todoroki turns to him whilst walking.

"Well, I didn't know you were such a . . ." Kirishima hesitates. "I just didn't expect you to get out _that_ situation so easily. It's like it wasn't your first time!"

"Because it wasn't my first time talking my way out with the police," Todoroki plainly states. Yes, when he was trying to avoid going home, he had dealt with police before when he was staying out too late.

"Wait, what?!" Momo exclaims. "What do you mean it isn't your first time?"

"I'm not a delinquent if you are thinking about that," Todoroki explains. "I just have days where I stayed out longer than I should."

"Like studying? Or working on a project?" Momo asks, knowing that she had similar situations when she was constantly studying back in middle school.

"Yeah," Todoroki lies. "Something like that."

"Damn Todoroki," Kirishima curses. "You were quite . . ."

"Were what?" Todoroki asks.

"Well, you seems like the guy who don't talk that much," Kirishima comments. "Ya know, the one that no one notices that much unless you freeze an entire building!"

"I actually I think he was a robot," Tsu comments. "He never show any actual signs of emotions."

"No. More of a . . . Rock, I say," Aoyama tries to explains, only annoying Todoroki.

Todoroki wasn't a robot nor a dumb rock. He have emotions, but just chooses to restrained his emotions ever since he was a child. In fact, that's ironically a bit of the norm in Japan. But was he that cold that even other Japanese people considers it odd? Todoroki remembers that that girl said to him that in China, her men might be emotionally tougher than women but won't off themselves from what they are feeling. Heck, she also said that half of the time, she can't read on how he's feeling because his face is in a constant state of apathy. But weirdly enough, he remembers one day when Liu was so fed up with his apathy, she say something that was so stupid that he couldn't keep up with.

" _Grrgh!" Liu yells. "That's it! I just have to look at your face everyday until I can understand your emotions!"_

" _Why?" he asks._

" _Because I want to get to know you better. And I can't do that if I don't understand how you feel!"_

After that, Liu take a few good minutes looking at his face everyday. Todoroki finds this quite annoying, but the passion that she have just to find any emotions was . . . quite respectful. She seems like she really want to get to know him though her odd ways.

. . . Why he is even thinking about that girl? That idiot doesn't really mean anything other than another person that he probably have to dealt with until he graduated.

"Personally, I am quite emotionless," Todoroki admits, ignoring his classmates' comments and his thoughts. "But since that brain-dead airhead had gone to Kabukicho, I feel bad and . . ."

"Are you saying that you like Chen-chan?!" Mina asks, assuming that Todoroki suddenly have a crush on Liu. After all, it won't be the first time that someone in class have a crush on her. Midoriya has an obvious one on her which everyone but Liu noticed. Heck, even some guys outside of class have a small crush on her because of her childlike looks. Mina mentally laughs at that fact. It only been a week and Liu already turn down some guys while she, somehow, remaining completely oblivious to the guys' feelings. But anyways, it may not come as a surprise if Todoroki have a crush on Liu too. But . . .

"Of course not!" Todoroki exclaims with foul disgust, cutting down Mina's original assumption tenfold. "That idiot is the biggest moron that I'd seen. She even _broke_ my freaking ribs! That only reason why I'm here is that I feel so bad for making her go to Kabukicho. Besides that, why would I even like her? Like do any of you get her?"

The silence follows his question.

"See!" Todoroki says. "She's just, I don't know, she's not normal!"

Kirishima huffs. "You don't have to be mean," he say. "Sure, Chen's weird, but we are all a little weird inside."

"Yeah, but," Todoroki tries to find his words. "She's just, I just don't get her. Like wasn't she supposed to be a recommended student too?"

"Oh my God," Momo gasps as she blushes in embarrassment. "I totally forgot that she is!"

"Well, she doesn't look like one," Tsu casually says. "She more looks like a student that is failing so hard and not a student who got a recommendation under her belt. I really wonder how she even got one."

Todoroki sighs, feeling a harsh headache coming to him. "She's just -"

Todoroki still doesn't know how to describe Liu. After spending a few days with her and her efforts to understand him, he still doesn't understand her back. Every time he looks at her when she's not talking or doing anything, she always seems to look _lost_ or _confused_ to him _._ Like with her wandering eyes that always look at meaningless things in deep thought, but always says the things that make no sense to anyone. Yet she misunderstand things that everyone should understand. Just what's up with her? Is there mentally wrong with her?

"Whoa!" Hagakure stops and points with her visible sleeve to the other street parallel to them. "I know we having an important conversation about how Todoroki feels about Chen-chan, but there's Chen-chan!"

Simultaneously, the classmates snap their heads over to the mentioned street. "Oh my God," Mina gasps.

"Chen-chan is going _there_?!" Momo panics.

"No way!" Kirishima screams in terror.

"But," Todoroki states at Liu's destination with shock running through his chest. "She's going to a _soapland_!"

* * *

A soapland is a place where people can pay to get women to washed your body. Soaplands became noticeable in the public since in 1958 when Japan have illegalized prostitution. And under the Japanese court, soaplands are only acceptable because there's no direct sexual penetration within the act. It's just men getting clean by women. But within places like Kabukicho, it could be a cesspool of criminal activity.

And Ren was extremely nervous about this operation.

Liu was a ticking emotional bomb, and this operation may cause a lot of distress for her. What distress he's talking about? He's talking about Liu may have _similar experiences_ and this may cause Liu to have a full-blown mental breakdown due to intense flashbacks. Actually, he doesn't know her entire past, but from what he can gather, she suffered from fucked up things that changes her line of thinking _forever._

So to prevent a mental breakdown from occurring, Ren take all of necessary steps which includes carrying the product on his person and putting a blindfold and earplugs on Liu.

" _Ren, what's this for?_ " Liu asks, pulling on her blindfold.

Ren decided to pull out the earplugs from Liu's head so he can talk to her. " _Oh, it's nothing big_ ," he lies. " _It's just for you training_."

" _Training?_ "

" _Yeah,_ " he firmly states. " _This is your energy sense training!_ "

" _Energy sense training?_ " Liu asks, even more confused. " _I never heard of - Whoa!_ " Ren gently boops Liu's nose, causing her to flinch back in shock.

 _The cracks widen._

" _What was that for?!_ " Liu yells in rage.

" _Because your shocked expression is just adorable_ ," Ren explains with a fake smile. " _Plus, to answer your question from earlier, I'm just getting sick and tired of just calling your quirk a 'quirk.' It needs a proper name! So I'm just taking the name of your brother's quirk, ripping it apart, and then just seeing what sticks._ "

He's right. Liu never got an official name for her quirk, but her brother did. Like his big sister, his quirk also deals with kinetic energy so he got a name after it.

" _Oh!_ " Liu says with wide eyes. " _You are coming up with a name for my quirk?!_ " Liu let out a cheerful laugh, clapping her hands in excitement. " _Finally! Someone is giving me my quirk a name! Yaaaaaa-_ "

" _Actually_ ," Ren put a hand under his chin, " _I think energy sense isn't good enough. It only really highlight one of your abilities which is you sensing energies around you_."

" _Oh,_ " Liu softly says, slowly becoming depressed. " _I thought I would get a name for my quirk_ _. . ._ "

" _Yo!_ " Ren claps his hand in front of the girl. " _Don't be sad. I have plenty of names that I'm thinking up like, 'Kinetic Absorption,' 'Energy Manipulation,' 'Kinetic Force,' and, my favorite, 'Kinetic Sponge.'"_

" _H-Huh?!_ " Liu gasps. " _Sponge?!_ "

" _Yeah, because you absorb energy like a sponge_ ," Ren explains with a genuine and playful smile. " _So basically, you are a sponge!_ "

" _No I'm not,_ " Liu meekly whines.

" _Nah,_ " Ren sticks out his tongue. " _I like 'Kinetic Sponge!' So I'm calling your quirk that!_ "

" _Nooooo . . ._ " Liu groans.

" _Yes, but now_ ," Ren holds up the earplugs. " _In today's training, I need you to be blind and deaf to test your sixth sense!_ "

" _Sixth sense?_ " Liu asks, curious.

" _Your ability to feel different energies around you_ ," Ren patiently explains. " _You need fight hostile energies and avoid beating up the innocent ones."_

" _Innocent? Like hostages?_ "

Thank God that Liu is an absolute airhead.

" _Yeeeeah,_ " Ren hesitates. " _There's hostages over here._ _Look, just when I put the earplugs in and tap you twice on the shoulder, you fight_ , ' _kay?_ "

" _Ah, 'kay_ ," Liu replies with a smile. " _But if they are hostile and if they don't hurt me, can I not hurt them? Because I don't want to hurt people unnecessary._ "

" _Sure_ ," Ren pet her hair affectionately. " _Just use your energy sense in training!_ "

"' _Kay!_ " Liu raises her arm in excitement.

" _Alright, here we go_ ," Ren put back the earplugs and pushes Liu to the alleyway. _I only hope that Liu won't blow up_ , Ren worriedly thought.

* * *

"Holy fuckin' shit!" Kirishima screeches, clutching to the sides of his face. "There's some fucking guy pulling her there!"

With no hesitation, Todoroki calmly lifts his right hand as a familiar blue tint arise from it. "Let's do this," he says.

Kirishima growls as he raises his arm, sharpen into a deadly spear. "I'm with you."

Mina forms balls of acid within her palm. "I'm gonna kill that pervert for touching her!" she roars.

Just as the three charges across the street in a blaze of rage, Momo steps in front of them, her arms raised.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute guys!" Momo yells. "It's not a good idea to -"

"C'mon!" Kirishima points to the soapland with his other hand. "There's literally some _old_ guy pushing Chen in!"

"Yes, I know but -"

"But there's no time!" Mina cuts Momo off. "We gotta get over there or Chen-chan will be," Mina couldn't finish her sentence. "We just gotta get over there!"

"Yeah, but can you explain to me what if the owners got us?!" Momo yells. "Not only we're going straight to the police. We won't be attending Yuuei anymore! We'll be expelled from it!"

"So you saying let our friend get raped!" Kirishima exclaims, seeing Liu entering into a door on the side of the building. "Look, she's in!"

As heroes-in-training and people with morals to uphold, they all knew it. The feeling that true heroes hold in their hearts. There's no time to hesitate or think about the potential consequences.

It's a time to take _action_!

* * *

 _Lust_. That's all she feel.

An overwhelming sense of sexuality fills the place to the brim. Liu knows that she's in a red light district, but this feeling have intensifies as if she just find gold in a cool mine. Liu doesn't like it. It was too much. It feels too familiar to her. It feels a place run soulless individuals who creates more soulless individuals. A cruel and unjust place.

" _R-Ren_ ," Liu shakily whispers to her friend as they enters into the building. " _Where are we? Are we in some sort of brothel?_ "

Ren didn't respond. Instead he grabs Liu's head and forcefully shakes it, making his answer as a "no." Liu fully believes in her hero, but couldn't shake off the corrupted lust that she keep absorbing.

But in actual truth, they are in one. Both mistrust and lust.

Moans and groans from both genders fill stairway to the basement of the soapland as the two approaches the bottom floor. An occasional scream of "Stop" and "Help" came along with the poisonous moans. Ren knew exactly what's going on here. As a young rising star in heroism, he got a well-received network of information. People all around the countries of Japan and China would give him info about criminal activities, and mostly on _certain_ activities that involved drugs, murder, and, the most infamous of them all, human trafficking.

Ren is a hero that dealt with these kind of issues in two of his home countries.

And yes, even though Japan have way less trafficking than China, Japan still have a huge business in red light districts. This issue needs to be dealt with as soon as possible, starting from this

Ren have a detailed plan, a step-by-step instructions for himself which includes wearing his civilian clothes and taking his overpowered sidekick with him. Ren knows there's many things that could go down wrong, but recording to the number that he runs a million times, this is the route minimize the chances of something going wrong. Plus he got Liu and with an appropriate saying that he created a while back:

 _You're fucked the moment Liu gets serious._

And he mean it, Liu is quite a monster when she get serious. And when this is finished, the hero, Qì-Rén, will take credit for this mission.

As they step into the ground of the basement, Liu felt the lust surrounds her, almost choking her. Ren looks around as a sense of disgust fills him, gripping his sidekick's shoulders in anger. The basement is a large windowless room with curtains suspended from the ceiling. Cheap store-bought lamps eerily dimmed the area, making Ren barely see the area. Disturbing and forced orgasmic sounds the room, causing a shiver crawl up on Ren's skin. _Don't worry,_ he reassures himself. _This is for the media. The media will love a story about a hero saving children from a sex ring which will make me famous._

" _Mr. Rén_ ," Liu tugs on his sleeve, worried. " _Where are we?_ "

 _A large crack forms_.

Ren didn't respond. Liu had the earplugs in. There's no reason to talk to her.

"Hey," Ren calls out to a portly man who was scrolling through his phone at left of the entrance. A lookout man. "I wanna see Sato-san." The fat man looks up from his device. "I got a cute girl for sale." Ren coldly pushes Liu in front. "Exotic right?" The fat man puts the phone into his pocket and leans forward, observing Liu's features.

"Alright," he says. "She's cute. Where's she from?"

"China," Ren answers. "Can I see Sato now?"

The fat man slowly stands up, revealing his exceeding height. "Follow me."

Ren follows the man though the split hallway, continuously pushing a nervous Liu forward. Unnoticeably, Ren's hand went in his back pocket and grabs his phone. After a few swipes, Ren got on his personally made app. This app is one of first inventions that he developed as a young teenager. Even though it was supposed to just for him, he actually (And quite forcefully) popularized as a hero-only app. The app was purpose was to monitor Liu's quirk and its stability. It was supposed to help Liu to control her quirk and let Ren study it, but due to her recent mental breakdown, some heroes discovered his research and was forced to share his app with the Japanese and Chinese government. Now, heroes like All-Might, Endeavor, and many others have it on their phones. Ren wouldn't be surprised if every hero in Japan and half of the heroes in China have it.

Ren taps on the screen as scanner appears. He hovers the phone over Liu as he clicks on a button. A second later, the results came in.

 _Barrier Stability: 84 %_

 _Joules Absorbed: 5,230 J_

 _Founded Leakages: None_

 _Threat Colour Level: Green._

Good, probably no one have to die if Liu keep her earplugs and blindfold on.

"Sir," the fat man points down another stairway. "Sato is in the VIP room. Bring the girl to him and let him check her out."

"'Kay," Ren walks down with Liu.

 _Few more small crack forms._

More lust? Why _more_ lust?! Liu is on the borderline of having a panic attack. She doesn't like this. It feels so icky and wrong. But the under the tone of this sinful pleasure, Liu sense pain. Just utter suffering. Liu don't know why she haven't notice this already, but she starting to feel this growing pain as she and Ren descends deeper into the stairway. Her chest was tight. This pain is horrible. These people need help. Her heart is on the brim of exploding. Someone, can you tell her why this pain exist?

 _Help me!_

 _Someone kill me!_

 _Why am I here?_

 _Who am I again?_

Liu feels sick to her stomach. All this suffering, all this lust, she knows exactly where she is. And Ren had lied to her. But she understands why he did this. Yet it doesn't cancel out the cruel fact that she was familiar with this undying pain.

 _A large crack forms._

Liu needs to help them. She need to end this pain.

 _Another larger crack forms._

Liu gasps, immediately seeing the integrity of her breaking barrier. Of course, she can't see it due to the blindfold, but she still _feels_ it breaking. Taking a deep breath, Liu focuses her energy and direct at her barrier.

 _Healing cracks by one . . . Two . . . Three . . And three_. _Three cracks was healed in the process._

Liu let go of her inner energy stored within her. _Oh my God,_ Liu touches her aching stomach. _I feel so dead._ Liu hates to heal her barrier like this, but she purposely broken it in the first place and have to used energy within the deepest part of her being.

But that's not the current issue.

She knows where she's at and knows what she needs to do. There's no excuses for this.

The moment that the duo touches the basement second floor, it's absolute Hell. The pain and lust is the heaviest. Who created it? Who think it was a good idea to make such abomination? Who have a clear mind to when doing such things? Is this pain cause by their need of pleasure or power?

This is absolute sickening for someone like Liu.

Ren looks around and it was the same as the first floor. Curtains, moans, it's the same. The only difference is there's another man at the door, waiting for the two.

"You wanna see the boss?" the man monotonically asks.

Ren nods as they follow the man. Ren was nervous even though he did this a million times. Situations like this never fail him to make him so nervous, but with his trump card on his side, he is sure to win. Liu is more powerful than anyone that existed, and Ren will take advantage of that.

"Sir," the man points to another doorway with a purple gaudy curtains over it. "Sato-san is there." Then the man pulls the curtains to the side as Ren enters into the room with his sidekick having a thin red aura around her.

 _Fifty-two cracks have formed._

* * *

"How the hell would we get in?!" Kirishima states as the group approaches the soapland.

"I think we can't talk with them," Momo forms a long iron pipe in her bare hand. "I think we have to force our way in."

"That would be fine," Todoroki keeps up with his speeding group despite the annoying distraction in his chest. He coughs hard, getting the attention of Tsu who pacing along with him.

"Are you okay, Todoroki-kun?" she asks. "I don't think you are in the right condition to be here. _Ribbit._ "

Todoroki growls at her answer. "I'm fine," he coldly says. He doesn't like to be seen as weak. He's more than qualified to save this overpowered idiot. Or else if he failed, then he would feel even more guilty than what he is feeling now. The second they steps on the concrete, their hearts race tenfold. As teens who never fought with villains, they are nervous nor ready to face such villains, but if the class idiot is in trouble, they must go or else something really bad will happen.

They went to the alleyway and sees a man leaning next to a door. It seems that the man haven't noticed them yet as they suspiciously lingers around the corner. "Ookay," Mina whispers. "Aoyama-kun, you go first."

" _Quoi?_ " Aoyama says as Mina grabs him by the hand.

"You heard me, go!" Mina shoves him into the alleyway, Aoyama panicking.

" _Non,_ I don't want to -"

"Hey kid," the demanding voice realizes frozen Aoyama's presence. "Why are you doin' here?"

Aoyama slowly turns to the man with scared eyes. Oh man, he's so screwed.

"Y-Yes," Aoyama greets, putting his hands on his hips and preparing to attack. Well, if he's gonna die, then he might do in style with his navel laser!

"I said why are you here?" the man firmly repeats. "I thought - Wait!"

In an instant, a chilly breeze flows through the alley as the moist ground freeze into solid ice. The man's feet was struck into the ice along with poor Aoyama who is struggling to pulling his feet out while shivering.

Todoroki sighs as the group walks over to Aoyama's side.

" _You're merciless_ ," the shocked group comments to Todoroki in unison, rubbing their arms together for heat.

"We don't have time for small talk," Todoroki grabs Aoyama's shoulder, put his left feet on top of the ice, and thaw it out.

" _Merci beaucoup_ ," Aoyama wriggled his toes in relief.

"You son of bitches!" the man yells, still struck in the ice. "I'll kill you! Murder you! And -"

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up now," Kirishima walks up to him and knock out the man with his rocky fist. When the man was down unconscious, Kirishima bend down and get a ring of keys.

"Okay, got it!" Kirishima shakes the keys in the air, jigging it. Before his classmates can walk over, a loud rocky crash on be heard inside follow by a series of hard banging on the locked door.

"Let us out!" A piercing scream yells.

"There's a psychopath down there!"

"They're killing everyone!"

Immediately, Kirishima unlock the door in natural panic as the door flings itself open, pinning the redhead on the wall. A stream of people flood the alleyway, forcing the classmates to run to the sides of the alley to avoid being trampled. The screams and cries disturb the classmates. It's as if they are running from a demon.

"What the hell happened?!" Todoroki screams to Momo.

"I don't know!" she scream back, pushing back the rushing crowd with her pipe. "But I think Liu have something to do with this!"

Todoroki can't believe. There's no way that this girl can -

 _BOOM!_

The back of the building was blown to bits as a smoke-covered giant flew up in suspended air for a good few seconds. Time seems to slow down as the smoke surrounding the man came off, revealing his terror plastered in his face. He slams into the next building over. Todoroki can't see, but he knows that the scene isn't pretty. "I'm so sorry!" A familiar accented voice sincerely apologize. "I only met to stop you, not to hurt you! But are you okay?!"

At the exact moment, Todoroki finally realizes how Liu got her recommendation.

* * *

"Why is she red?" Sato asks, stroking his whore.

Ren was calm. He had gone over this a few million times in preparation for this event. Despite Liu being obviously nervous and having a red aura in defense, he have planned for this. He knows that Liu wouldn't just explode for no reason. She's not even aware where she's at! Ren emotionlessly stares at Sato. As expected, Sato is a large man with thinning brown hair who dons on rich and tasteless clothes like tight black pants that show his fat on his thighs and a red polo that also shown every bumps in his stomach. A skinny wench sat on top on his chubby laps, rubbing her nicely done nails against his hairy chest while setting her hand on her shoulder. Is she a hooker or a slave? Ren doesn't know. He only hope that she's a hooker.

But this is Sato, the Yakuza Boss of Human Trafficking.

This guy is truly sub-human. Borned as a heir of an already existing Yakuza bloodline, Sato had made his mark as a cruel man who only cares for money and don't care how that money was made. Drugs, hitman, prostitution, child abuse, _whatever_. A fat bastard with no soul. That's what one would describe Sato.

"That's just her quirk," Ren leans in his gaudy seat. "But this girl is quite exotic, huh?" He points to Liu who stood in front of Sato.

Sato stares at her, bored. "She's just exotic as this slut," he sighs out of exhaustion, pushing the woman off of his lap and onto the floor. The woman quickly scrambles away from Sato as Liu slowly shakes with a fearful energy absorbing into her. She can't hear nor see, but that feeling was too familiar. Liu wishes she can comfort her, but she can't. If she comfort her now, then she can't save her.

After all, there's a villain in front of her.

"She's Chinese, right?" Sato says. "Booooring. She's just like half of my employees. They are all Chinese, but this one is uglier. Her skin is too dark and she have no curves. She grew up poor, didn't she?" Sato sit up and tries to touch the girl's tan cheeks, but Liu back away by instincts. Sato scoffs. "What a worthless kid," Sato sat back. "I say . . . Around a thousand yen. Maybe some pedophile can have fun with her."

" _Horrible_ ," Liu softly says in Chinese. " _You're a horrible person._ "

Anger fills her blood. This man, whoever he is, have no compassion, no true heart. These people in this hell. Men, women, children. How many of them is away from their homes? How many kilometres are they from their families? This is unforgivable. Yet Liu will forgive him. She has to. It's not right to hate people forever.

Sato annoyingly looks at her. "Jesus," he spat. "She can't speak Japanese! Um, five hundred yen then!"

" _Damn_ ," Ren hiss under his breath. "Fine. Just gimme it."

The door slams open as a fuming man storms in. "Shit, shit, shit, fuckin' shit!" the man kick the nearest woman to the side, causing her to scream in pain. "DAD!" he calls out to Sato. "I got this fuckin' brat that I want to kill! She think she's sooooo smart! She's actin' like she's tough or what. And -" The man suddenly stops.

"Yes, son?" Sato raises a brow.

"Uh, Dad," he says. "I'm kinda drunk, but is that a short Chinese girl with ugly skin?"

Liu suddenly feels awkward for some reason. Like if she was meeting up with another person who hate her. Or that, someone just call her skin "ugly." Again.

"W-Well!" Liu suddenly stutters. "At least I don't like drink dark soy sauce! Yeah, I don't drink that stuff since it will turn me black like how my aunties said!" Liu nervously laughs, knowing that she uses a lot of dark soy sauce in her cooking since she doesn't have her aunties that would tell her that it will make her look ugly. Maybe that's why she's so dark . . .

"Wait," Sato realizes. "She just spoke Japanese! And didn't she have earplugs in too?"

Well, shit. Ren didn't plan for this. Liu usually is so quiet when he was dealing with villains, but of out all the times that she would have talk, why did she decided to speak _now_?

"Um," Ren don't know what to say. "She's -"

"I knew it," Sato glares at him. "I knew it the minute you start loitering around here a few days back. You're some hero, ain't ya?" he scoffs in laugher, "This is some weak ass plan you got here, _Qì-Rén_? I thought you supposed to be a scientist or something."

Immediately, Ren jumps from his seat to only be tackle by Sato's bodyguard. As they pinned him against the floor, Liu sharply turns to him with a gasp.

" _Ren! Are you oka - Ah!_ " Like Ren, Liu was tackled down with the same merciless force as to her hero.

"Daichi," Sato monotonically calls to his son. "If you want, you can go to the upstair room and torture with this hero and his worthless kid to death. Qì-Rén is a troublemaker and this girl is worthless. No guy wouldn't want to insert his dick into something that is so ugly."

"Oh, um," Daichi hesitates. He didn't expect this outcome, but he doesn't want to particularly hurt a small kid. Yeah, he said that he want to kill her, but he only truly wanted to scare her.

Liu struggles under the weight, not using her quirk. She feels a bloodlusted energy passing by, only growing in size. When is Ren going to give her the signal to fight? Should she just fight now?

" _R-Ren_ ," Liu stutters, barely breathing. " _A-Are you okay?"_

The buff bodyguard shoves his knee further on Ren, causing to winces in pain.

" _That's it!_ " Ren mutters, using all of his muscles in his body to stand under bodyguard's weight. " _Liu, go ahead! Full blast now! Don't hold back!_ "

. . . Wait, he forgot that he put earplugs in her ears! _Fuck!_

"Dad," Daichi get his bearings straighten. "I don't think we should torture the girl. She's just -"

His father clicks his tongue in disappointment. "Wuss," he hisses before to another bodyguard. "Just take them and finish it. I'm so tired at these petty heroes that I would have preferred eating dog shit."

"Urk," Ren didn't plan for this. He thought his plan was perfect. Flawless! He thought he can get away with only _one_ plan! But in reality, his plan had many mistakes. It was rushed! He got too cocky and think that this will fly though with no effort, but no. It all gone wrong!

"D-Damn it!" Ren switches his language into his mother tongue. "I guess I have to put my body on the line." Ren grits his teeth in strain. "Ready," Ren's heart races, "set," Ren's eyes dilates, " _Air Form_!"

In an instant, his body disappears in thin air, letting the bodyguard fall straight down. A violent breeze blows past the guards' head as Ren laughs in childlike glee. "Ha! I know you would _fall_ for it!" he spat. "Behold my glory, weaklings!"

In reaction, Sato stands up as his guards pull out their guns or their quirks. The guard that hold Liu down stayed put but remain wary around the hero. Liu on the other hand senses the sudden distress from the hostile energies as Ren just enter into his air form. She wanted to fight, but she can't disobey her hero.

"D-Dad," Daichi back up in fear.

"Muhahahahaha . . ." Ren laughs with a fake wicked tone. "Yes, I am the Air Body Hero, Qì-Rén! And with my quirk, Air Body, which follow me to turn myself into air, I'll arrest you for your evil crimes! O wicked men!"

While Qì-Rén boasting his pride, Liu is being crushed by the large bodyguard that sit on top her. This pressure is killing her. Liu is strong physically, but she's not strong enough to endure the pain with just her body. She have to use her quirk now. She's literally choking under the man.

 _Five layers._

Liu picks up the man with the ease of lifting up a feather, causing the bodyguards to point their guns at her. She heaves to get some air in her lungs, coughing and making loud sounds. "M-Mr. Rén!" Liu spatters.

"Muhahaha!" Qì-Rén flies over to Liu's shoulders. "Now, with my trump card here, I shall wipe you out of existence, evildoers! Now be prepare when I activates her abilities which will lay down your lives in suffering and pain! No more of you evil and sinful ways upon -"

"Excuse me, Mr. Rén," Liu softly asks. "But can you please hurry up your intro a bit faster? I was previously crushed by this guy and I would stop these villains my own way now."

" . . . For fuck sakes Liu, you could have say all of that in Chinese, not Japanese," Qì-Rén mutters, grumpy. Not even a second in, the hero taps Liu's shoulder twice, giving her the signal to fight.

" _Okay_ ," Liu whispers.

This is it. Ren grins in excitement. Many people don't truly know the danger that Liu holds within her. There's a merciless ferocious force that she buries deep. Ren knows when her mind is clear and her goal is obvious, there's no other force that could stop her.

His mission will be success -

"Oh, Mr. Rén?" Liu asks, turning to him whist pointing at someone. "I don't know this guy, but he's hostile and sleepy."

Qì-Rén take his eyes off of his sidekick for a moment before dropping his jaw wide open.

That fat bastard . . . He's asleep!

In fact, most of these bodyguards looked extremely bored and was doing other things that was more interesting than the current "threat." Playing with their guns, texting on their phones, doing other things than noticing the great Air Body Hero, Qì-Friggin'-Rén. Hell, even Daichi and the sluts had walk out of the room because it was so fucking boring! How dare they! How fuckin' dare they!

" _Aw hell no!_ _Liu, how dare they!_ " Qì-Rén growls in rage. " _I have made this speech in three days! Three days of preparation! I also just painted these nail extra black for this occasion. All of this work for nothing! Damn it! After you deal with this asshole, I'm gonna do the finishing an ultra hard bitch sla -_ "

" _I don't necessarily know what you saying_ ," Liu softly cuts him. " _But we had been over this about five hundred-forty-eight times. They are probably bored because you went on with your unnecessary long speech, Ren. After all, Gu said that your speeches are clichéd and fake and boring. Like you trying to be what Gu call a 'Gary Stu' and failing at it. I don't know what that is, but Gu said you're trying too hard to be cool. And -_ "

Liu suddenly felt a hard hit on the back of her head. Qì-Rén huffs in frustration as he flies in front of the stunned girl.

" _Just shut up, Liu! No one asks for your opinion!_ "

 _Two large crack forms._

Liu, having a frown, immediately apologies by bowing to her hero.

" _Whatever!_ " Qì-Rén angrily huffs, flying over to Sato and tapping on his round belly. "Hey fatass! Get up!"

Sato immediately open his eyes and rapidly looks around, searching for the one that disturb him. "Fatass," Ren calls. "Let go back to fighting, 'kay?"

"Oh right," Sato whispers in surprise. "Hey guys! We gotta kill this hero!"

With a few groans, the bodyguards arms themselves again again and aim their guns directly at the only thing that is currently visible.

Qì-Rén's sidekick, Chen Liu.

"Um, Mr. Rén," Liu asks. "Am I supposed to be - Oh okay." Liu felt another two taps on her shoulders, signaling her to fight.

With that, Liu went into action. Her mind wa clear. She knows what to do. Liu slowly steps forward to the boss. In reaction, the guards Indiscriminately shot at her. But she wasn't scared of guns. In a second, the bullets was reflected back, just barely missing the guards. Liu's deadly aura grew in size as a wave of heat came off from it. Ren grins wider in his air form. He knew it! Liu was truly serious this time! Maybe going to Yuuei had influenced her to be more hostile than how she is before!

Sato suddenly realizes the actual danger of the foreigner as he stood up with a sharp glare. "What the hell?!" Sato yells, getting in a position to fight back.

This is it. _C'mon baby girl!_ Qì-Rén excitedly thought. _It's time to show you what you got!_ For six years of witnessing of Liu growing from a small child to a young woman, Ren had hoped that she wouldn't have to hold back. He hoped that she would just embrace who she really is and don't have to fake kindness for those that don't deserve it.

Ren was truly proud to witness this milestone of Liu's growth of - Wait, what the hell?!

"Sir," Liu softly replies. "I know you're about to beat me to a grain of dirt, but hear me out. Because I don't want to hurt you and anyone. I would like to get to know you better."

Really? Really? Motherfucker _really_?!

Someone just give Ren some gin! Rum! The blood of an innocent virgin! Something to dull the amount of "What the fucks" here!

"Liu!" Qì-Rén smacks her empty head, which Liu casually rubs.

" _Ren, I don't want to hurt anyone,_ " Liu softly replies. " _Like what Buddha believes in, people have to be willing to be kind and open-minded to help people that are in need. If I just fight, I won't help this man out. Like I think there's some issues that needed to be address and it won't help to use violence. And sure, he's a bad person, but he could be a better one if we can talk._ "

Fuck Liu's pacifism. Fuck Liu's buddhist beliefs. And fuck Liu's precious optimism.

" _Also, can at least I take off this blindfold?_ " Liu politely asks. " _I know what we are. We are at a whorehouse, are we? I just want to look - Oh okay. You're leaving._ "

Currently, Ren had enough. His sidekick is much stronger than him and can take care these Yakuza with ease. So all he need to do is to abandon this sixteen-year-old retard to just cool down. He just can't handle it right now and stress is really bad for one's health. So to him, it's all "goodbye, see ya later after you dealt with rapist gang members. I will get a latte for you. Ciao bitch!"

Yet that was okay with Liu.

She sense him flying away from her and didn't even bother yell at him to come back. In Liu's naive mind, she thought the reason that her hero is trusting her with a responsibility. And she can't disappoint him. It's not like he gotten mad and abandoned her.

"Well, okay," Liu sighs as she take off the blindfold and earplugs. She take a glance around the room to confirm her beliefs. "I knew it," Liu whispers. "You are people who forces people to use their bodies like that," she turns to Sato. "May I get a name from you, sir?" Liu respectively asks.

"What?" Sato steps back out of shock.

"What's your name?" Liu repeats. "I would like to get to know you."

Sato hesitates before replying. "I'm Sato Juro."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Sato-san," Liu replies with a forced smile. "Now, can you tell me why are you doing this?"

Sato remains silence before chuckling at Liu's questions, causing her to be irritated. "What's wrong with that?" Liu harshly asks. "It was a legitimate question!"

Sato increase his chuckles to a full on laughter. Liu desperately looks at the guards around her, trying to find an answer.

"Seriously, what's funny?" Liu asks.

Sato slowly down his laughs before looking directly at the tiny girl. "You're quite an idiot, are you?" he says.

"I know," Liu monotonically replies, unaffected by his words.

"Dumb bitch that doesn't know her place," Sato walks up, trumping Liu's form. "You seriously want to know why I do this? Why am I the Yakuza Boss in this sex ring?"

Liu nods, wanting to know more about this arrogant man.

"Because I was bored and people was dumb as shit!" Sato boasts. "You can't believe how easily people trick. Lemme tell you that some these whores right here, most of them are Chinese just like you. Chinese bitches who only wanted to get a job in little ol' Japan that they would take any 'openings' to go there. However, because these whores are complete idiots like," he points to Liu's face, "you. When they take the bait of a 'new opportunity,' they _deserve_ what's coming to them. Just like you after we kill your hero friend."

"Ah," Liu softly sounds. "You have like some inferiority complex that you may have since childhood. That explains a lot."

. . . Well shit.

A shocked expression appears, not just only Sato's chubby face, but to everyone that heard what Liu said. For a moment or two, the whole world was silent as a increasing anger grows within the boss.

"Yeah," Liu softly says. "You do have an inferiority complex because a normal adult don't act like a kid who is playing a game of 'Life.' But I'll give you the benefit of a doubt and say that it's probably due to some bullying or abuse in your earliest years, but hey, I don't know your life story. All I know it's that you feel the need to take advantage of people to feel better about your existence."

Holy mother of God, she just dissected his insecurities in matter of fifteen seconds . . .

The guards, cruel and numb to disturbing thing, was horrified by the girl's blunt words. However, Liu stands firm on those words, refusing to taking it back. She said what she need to be said. People can't ignore the truth if they want to improve.

But her words infuriates Sato to his core. Even though the girl remains calm, she shall know the meaning of crossing him sideways!

Sato heaves heavily as an aura of animosity grows around him. " _Men_ ," he grumbles. "Gimme your guns!"

Immediately, the guards run around Liu and hands over their guns to their boss. With a collection of pistols in his hand, Sato open his mouth wide and shove the weapon in and swallow them whole. Kilo by kilo, Sato's body grows grotesquely larger. The amount of weight had sickly rips through his expensive clothes as rows of fat turns into a hard mass equivalent to solid rock. Sato's head hits the ceiling, crushing the roof and letting concrete falls around him. Screams of terror echos throughout the place as Sato roars like a beast.

"This is my quirk!" he exclaims with excited arrogance. "My quirk, Stomach Strength, follows me to eat anything that I want in exchange of this large growth! Now, you midget foreigner, let's fight now!"

Liu stares at the man with a blank expression. The bodyguards that once surrounded her had now run away for their own safety. Yells and cries fill the air. They were scared as their terror enters into the girl by energy. Liu knows that to do now. Sato can't be allow to do this. It's time for her to make a choice.

Liu looks up at Sato's large face with a harden look. "No, I refuse to fight," she states. "If we fight, I'm going to win, sir."

"Then _die_!" Sato raises his fist and bring it down with tense velocity.

Liu wasn't scared. Compare to the things she faced in her life, this punch was a piece of cake for her. With her anger releasing itself into her system, Liu was prepared to fight as she raises her bright red arm.

* * *

Okay, make it a large slice of cake then. Liu was shocked. She thought that she was holding back, but no. The minute Liu impacted her arm into his stomach, Sato had literally jumped from the basement, fly in the air for a few seconds, and crash landed into another building, indenting his large form into it. And that's in one block! Liu didn't even punch back! But to be fair, Liu had _tried_ to hold back. If she hadn't hold back, Sato would have actually go through the building and maybe even kill him in the process. Good, that was at least some control?

"Oh my God," she whispers. "I'm so sorry!"

Liu jumps from the hole that Sato created. "I only met to stop you," she run to him and pulling him out from the indent, "not to hurt you. But are you okay?" Liu pauses for a moment before realizing that she knocked out the man unconscious. Instantly, a wave of regret washes over her. Tears peak out of her eyes.

"Whoa, good work Liu!"

Liu spins around to be greeted by the sight of Qì-Rén, holding a vanilla latte with extra foam.

"I see you dealt with this gross man," Qì-Rén sips on his latte. "Great! Now, like usual, go away so no one could see you. I'll take the reins of the media, okay?"

" _Wait!_ " Liu cries. " _Will this man be okay? I - I had -_ "

"Nah, he's just _fine_ ," Ren respond nonchalantly in Japanese. "And even so, he's just a villain. He deserves to get hurt for once."

" _But - But -_ " Liu wipes away her tears. " _He's a person, and a person_ -"

"Doesn't deserve to get hurt," Ren mocks. "C'mon Liu, that'll keep you down."

Liu looks down at her shoes in shame. She was only hoping for helping people like him out, but now, she feel ashamed for her action. Liu still cries and that's horrible. Crying makes people sad, and she's making someone sad by crying. That's just horrible of her.

" _Fine_ ," she responds quietly. " _But where's that soba that I wanted?_ "

"Huh?" Ren raises a brow while poking at Sato's jelly-like belly.

" _The soba,"_ Liu gently reminds. " _The soba that you promised me to buy._ "

"Oh yeah," Ren leans on top of Sato, getting his wallet. "Here." He tosses over a wad of cash over to Liu who catches it and stares it with a frown.

" _Ren, this isn't soba,_ " Liu says.

"Just buy it then," Ren happily ignores his sidekick's sad tone as he was more focused on Sato.

" _But - But -_ "

"Just go away, Liu," Ren waves Liu off. "The media will be here any moment."

Liu understands. Liu knows that Ren is a hero now, not the overdramatic teenager who loves shonen animes and cosplay that she grew up with. He doesn't have time like he used to have. He's always too busy to spend time with her. Even though it pains her, she must leave so _Qì-Rén_ would work.

Liu turns around and slowly walks away. Ren sighs tiredly as he was the one that did the hard work. But he knows that. There's no way with his quirk that he, by himself, can fight villains like Sato. He only can turn into _air_ and can't do anything else. Probably without Liu, he would be worthless as a hero.

But he won't admit that.

"I, Qì-Rén, have defeated this man of lust and greed!" Ren poses dramatically, practicing for what the press came. "I am your hero. The hero of Kabukicho!"

Sure, Ren loves Liu as a little sister, but the only thing he loves more was science and fame. Plus, she won't mind. She doesn't if she's not getting the credit for her work. Qì-Rén laughs. Unknowingly, a large form slowly waken from his nap.

* * *

 ***Breathe deeply* HOLY FUCK! I'M FINISHED WITH THE FIRST PART OF THE KABUKICHO ARC!**

 **Yes, after rewriting this thing over and over again, I'm finished. And you guys have been so awesome while I was writing this thing! Like you gave me so much support and follows and this crazy things! One of your guys even have done math for me.**

 _ **Math.**_

 **And I hate math so thank you so much for the support. I just can't put into word in how much you guys like this fic. So thank you. Just thank you. I don't know how to thank you properly, but thank you.**

 **But I'll offer some facts about Liu to thank you for the support.**

 **Chen Liu's Appearances:**

 **\- She is 148 cm or 4'10 feet. She is smaller than the usual teen of her age.**

 **\- She was borned with pale skin, but growing up in the countryside, Liu developed a bronze ten complexion.**

 **\- Liu never cut her hair before due to someone telling her that if she cuts it off, it'll never grow back again. So her hair is long and thin, reaching to her knees.**

 **\- Most of the time, Liu ties her hair in tight low bun to keep it out of the way, but sometimes, on the weekends, she let it loose to change up the pace.**

 **\- Liu inherited her body type from her mother which is flat as a plank. Unlike some flat-chested girls, Liu doesn't mind having a small chest. But it's annoys her when people mistakes her as a child due to her small height and chest.**

 **\- Her eyes are a dark brown, almost black.**

 **\- Liu always wears skirts. She hate pants because it's feels restaining for her.**

 **Fun Facts about Liu:**

 **\- Liu's favorite foods are congee or anything meaty or spicy dishes that goes well with rice.**

 **\- Liu's least favorite foods are cheese and milk. Liu can't eat it without gagging. It tastes awful to her.**

 **\- Gu have a variant of Liu's quirk.**

 **\- Liu have a phobia of hospitals.**

 **\- Liu never really uses her quirk on a day-to-day basis or trains with it so she have undeveloped techniques when fighting with her quirk.**

 **OK! With that in the way, let's go to the reviews! This time, a new method of answering them!**

 _ **Gashadokuro Amanojaku: "I always thought of like Todoroki thinking this in his head while watching the video. If that make sense, right?"**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you for reading and have a good and safe day. :)**_


	7. Layer 7

Liu wishes Ren would be more kind to her.

When she first met him at the age of ten, she was in the darkest time of her life. She witnessed so many cruel things at that time and she truly suffered from everlasting effects. During that time, she felt so utterly depressed and alone that some doctors recommended her that she should go to a mental hospital because of her depression and some other diagnosis.

And that what they did.

She gone to a hospital for a short period of time, but it only made her depression worse. Not only that she is practically the few children who lived there, she was also the most violent. She doesn't know why she lashes out at the doctors or at the other patients sometimes, but doctors said that because of her abnormal brain, she can't handle herself like a "normal" person. That Liu can't act like a proper "human" and that she can only handle herself like an "animal" they said. Yet Liu agrees with their statements. She is the only one that can control herself.

" _It's no wonder that they left her."_

" _Ugh, she is one of those people."_

" _Stop it! Why can't you act normal?!"_

" _Stop it! You can get out if you act like the rest of society!"_

" _Don't be so selfish! This world isn't just made for you! Just behave!"_

" _Your smile is creepy."_

" _She's like a time bomb. Happy one moment, angry the next."_

" _We don't if she have the symptoms of it at around time, but she have experienced nightmares, panic attacks, meltdowns, and possible hallucinations. It may be some form of dissociation. Personally, I'm worried if she's going to kill someone."_

" _If she wants to bang her head on the wall until she bleeds, let her."_

" _You aren't the only one who went through the same thing! So grow up and stop acting like a pest!"_

" _Are you retarded or not?"_

" _Heroism aren't for people like you. Heroes aren't quirkless children who cries out for their mommy everyday."_

" _Stop trying to see your brother everyday. It's not like he could respond back to you. He's a vegetable, kid, and probably gonna stay like for years. Maybe even the rest of his life."_

" _Your mother was thinking right. If I was her, I would have done the same and left you."_

Their words really hurt her. It made her felt like she was just a bad kid even though she can't help it but to feel what she felt. But apparently, what she is feeling is so wrong that people hate her for it. One quick hand flap is wrong. Worrying over something so small is wrong. Hugging herself and rocking is wrong. Everything she did is wrong. Her mind, as they said, is "broken" and doesn't work right. Maybe it's wrong for her to feel certain things while others can? She doesn't get it, and she doesn't want to.

And with her quirk absorbing the negative energy that is founded in that cruel hospital on a daily basis, Liu never felt safe or comfortable. For days and months, she's in a constant Hell, always struggling to keep herself from breaking into pieces. All she wanted during that time was to run away from the hospital and never come back, but every time she tries to run, Liu was dragged by with sedatives. She constantly felt trapped and that she will never escape from this Hell. Liu just wanted to be somewhere else but in the hospital. It always reminds her that she was just a disgusting mistake.

That's until Ren's mother came in.

She was one of the doctors in that hospitals that don't look at Liu as just a troublemaker. Ren's mother was caring and gentle with Liu as a young girl. She wasn't like the other staff who would grab Liu by the hand and take her to her room and locked her away until she calms down from her meltdown or sedates her when she is having one. Ren's mother always made her feel like she was welcome to talk with her about whatever. She even made her feel wanted again. Ren's mother played with her, talk with her, and even sneaks delicious treats for Liu to eat. And one day, Ren's mother bring Liu back to her ow. home for a special treatment and met with her fourteen-year-old son, Ren.

After that, it's all history.

Liu holds Ren dear to her heart. Even though Ren doesn't spend as much time with her as before, that's okay. She is working hard to become a hero, so she doesn't have much time to waste too. But when she become a great hero like Ren, maybe they can spend time together like before. Like watching anime or reading manga or maybe even playing some of Ren's video games. Liu wants at least five minutes of that. If that's too much to ask for five minutes, then Liu will cut it down to one. She just wants to spend a little bit of time with her hero. That's all she silently wishes from him.

But now, let's try to find some soba for Lĕng-san, okay?

"Chen?" a familiar voice calls.

"Oh my God, Chen-chan!"

Liu stops and finally realizes that she's in a large crowd.

* * *

Ren can't fight him.

His back slams against the brick wall as giant hand wraps around his neck, cutting off his air. His lungs flares up, desperate for oxygen. Ren pathetically coughs, unable to fight back against Sato's strength.

"So," Sato's deep voice booms. "You half-Chinese motherfucker think that you could defeat me with a tiny girl. _Ha!_ That's a joke, right?"

Ren wouldn't respond as he continues to chokes under his grip. Damn it, he didn't planned for this to happened. Usually when Liu knocked a villain out, they are gone for a good few hours. But what happened? Is Liu getting weaker?

 _No_.

That's the biggest lie that Ren come up with in his entire life.

"S-Screw," Ren gasps. " _You._ "

Ren transforms himself into air and slipping through the villain's thick fingers. Ren confidently smirks at his escape. Sure, his quirk is useless most of time, but when it comes down to escaping situations, it really comes in handy.

But he still can't fight.

"You bastard!" Sato roars, looking rapidly for the hero. Thank God that turning into air means you can fly and be invisible at the same time. Ren zooms away from Sato, on the look for Liu. He needs her. He can't fight him by herself. Luckily, Liu shouldn't be that far. So when he finds her, not only he's gonna be handing out a backhand to her head, he's gonna make her knockout Sato _three times_. He doesn't know how, but he's sure to find a way with his clever mind.

* * *

The crowd filled with people of all types. Burly men, promiscuous women, and even young children in questionable clothing. They was standing on the street with the fear and confusion within their eyes.

The classmates was exhausted. After avoiding death by hugging against the alley's walls, they somehow made it out and onto to the streets with minor injuries. Just some rough spots, bruises, and cuts. No big deal.

Yet this have royally pissed Todoroki off.

 _What did I sign up for?!_ He breathes rapidly, feeling an unnerving pain in his chest. _What's seriously with that girl?! She's practically taken down a whole building!_

From what he can tell, the whole rooftop have been _blown_ away from the building.

"To - Todoroki!" Kirishima gasps for air, crouch over his knee. "Chen - She -"

"I saw it," Todoroki repiles, standing up straight. "I can't believe it too."

"That's -" Momo tries to finds her words as she materializes a roll of bandages to heal her classmates' wounds. "Liu-chan is truly powerful. What we have witnessed is probably the same impact that All-Might can create."

" _All-Might?!_ " Mina widen her eyes, sitting in the curb as Momo wraps her arm with the bamdages. "Chen-chan isn't that powerful, right?"

"Then what did we witnessed then?" Aoyama asks in horror. "I remember watching this news report with All-Might fighting with a silme villain and he did one of his specialty moves which he punched the air and causes a shift in weather. While Chen didn't cause a shift, that force is quite powerful that you could compare it with All-Might."

No one answers. How could they answer? Liu can't be just as strong as All-Might. It's impossible for an incompetent airhead to be strong like the Symbol of Peace. That's just math.

But could it be possible?

 _No._ Liu is not that strong. It's just _bullshit._ She's strong, but not _that_ strong. Even for a natural manifestation, there's no way!

Then Todoroki catches a glimpse of someone. The one of the shortest among the crowd with black hair in a bun and a familiar brown sweater. Todoroki doesn't know her full power, but from spending a week with her, he knows that it's unusual for her to have such a sad frown on her face.

"Is that Chen?" Todoroki points at her, getting his classmates' attention.

"Chen?" Kirishima looks up.

"Oh my God, Chen-chan!" Mina stands up from the ground and runs to her roommate at top speed.

Liu was so surprised that she can't move.

She didn't know that her classmates was here too. But why are they here? Are they okay? Are they here for the soba? Why are they near a brothel? It was very strange to her. Why are they here seriously? Before Liu knew it, she felt two skinny arms wrapping around her being and hugging her close and tight.

"Chen-chan, what happened in there?" Mina quickly asks, pulling herself away from Liu. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

Liu remains silent for a few awkward moments as her thoughts process though her head. Since when did Ashido-san came running to her? Probably when Liu was thinking so hard and didn't notice that she was on the streets. She wasn't mad for seeing Ashido-san, but she's just mostly confused. Why is Mina so concerned? What did she do to make her worry?

"I'm so sorry, Ashido-san," Liu apologizes, bowing to her. "I didn't mean to worry you." Mina looks at her and sighs. _At least, she doesn't appear to be hurt,_ She thought. But she can't be so sure on that thought.

"Chen-chan, are you okay?" Mina gently reminds. "No one . . . Did something you, did they?"

"Oh!" Liu gasp, finally realizing why is she worrying about. "I get it! You're just worrying if I was rape or not!"

Mina pales, shocked that her little innocent classmate just said "rape" so bluntly. And apparently, her classmates heard it too. They have gotten up from their broken asses and walk over to Mina to check out if Liu is okay, but they only hear the tiny girl say "rape." They were, in short, utterly shocked.

"Um," Kirishima was the first to break the silence, "Chen?"

"Oh!" Liu gasps, further realizing her classmates' presence. "Why are you guys here?" She asks, highly concerned. "And why are you all cut up? Do you need to go -"

"No, you answer our questions first!" Momo harshly cut the girl off, just as confused as the rest. "Do you know what the word 'rape' means?"

"Rape is forced sex upon one or more persons," Liu defines. "It's a shameful act to gain meaningless pleasure from a cruel person who don't care for love."

Some of her classmates choke up, gagging on their own heartstopping surprise. They didn't hear it. They didn't just hear their precious little classmate describes rape in such a casual manner. And she also didn't just say sex and pleasure and stuff that she shouldn't know yet! No, this is so wrong. Liu can't know this to them. She was supposed to be the most innocent of them. This is -

"Seriously, what's wrong?" Liu asks, genuinely worried about her classmates' odd behavior. "Are you - Whoa!"

"Chen!" Kirishima grips Liu's shoulders tight. "Did anybody rape you?"

"No," Liu shakes, stressed about Kirishima's sudden violence.

"Did anybody bother you?" Mina looks closely at Liu, checking for signs of a struggle and disheveled clothes.

"Not really," Liu softly says.

"Did any man tries to touch you in a way that you don't like?" Momo asks with sharp, calculating eyes.

"A few times," Liu replies meekly. "But I always get away from -"

"Those _motherfuckers_!" Kirishima roars, raising his harden fist in the air. "These so-called 'men' have the balls to touch a woman! Much less a little girl like Chen!"

"But I'm the same age as you, Kirishi -"

"They are so dead by the time I'm done with them!" Kirishima declares with ferocious passion.

"Kirishima-san," Liu softly put both of her hand on her head with tightly shut eyes. "Please keep your voice down. It's giving me a headache."

"Oh sorry," Kirishima quickly apologizes.

Liu sighs, tired. "Okay, please listen," Liu softly says, opening her eyes. "I do apologize for making you guys worry, but I'll reassures you that nothing _happened_ with me. No one raped me. No one really hurt me. No one done _anything_ to me! I'm just - Lĕng-san!"

Liu finally spots Todoroki who was silently watching her interacting with the others. Immediately, both worry and confusion fills Liu's heart.

"Lĕng-san!" Liu calls out, forgetting about her other classmates and walking up to him with much haste.

"Um, yes?" Todoroki stoically replies.

"Why are you doing?" Liu asks in a scolding tone. "You should be in bed."

"I -" Todoroki looks down at Liu's tiny size. For the few minutes just observing Liu's nonchalant behaviors, he is quite disturbed. Firstly, the airhead knows what sex is?! Secondly, why Liu is acting like if she didn't pop the roof of a building like a soda can a few minutes ago? And she can't lie to them that she didn't destroyed that rooftop. Todoroki sees the grey dust that covers her clothes.

"Lĕng-san," Liu calls, getting his attention. "I think we should have soba some other day. We got to get you to bed, okay?"

"What?" Todoroki asks, skeptical. Is she really concerned for his wellbeing after what she had done? His mistrust only grows.

"Yeah, let's go," Liu firmly says, gently hooking her arm under his and giving him support. "And please don't struggle. Imagining how long you might had walk, it must be painful for you with your injuries. I'm sorry."

Kirishima huffs. "Don't say you're sorry, Chen," he angrily states. "It's all Todoroki's fault. He trick you!"

"Wait, what?" Liu asks, confused.

"Yeah!" Mina agrees with Kirishima. "He lied to you. There's no 'special' soba in this place! He lied to you!"

 _Damn it!_ Todoroki wanted to ease up in revealing that he essentially told Liu to go to a red light district first. Not to go headfirst into it! Plus his classmates was bending the truth. He used sarcasm to convey a meaning of "Leave me the fuck alone, girl!" He technically didn't lied. Liu doesn't know sarcasm. Nevertheless, Liu is probably going to be mad and Todoroki is within range of a pissed off Liu. Now, Liu gonna do him in like what she did to Mineta's desk! Broke him in half with just her pinky finger! With her _pinky finger_! Todoroki was lightly sweating in fear, consciously making an effort to run away without Liu noticing. But Liu suddenly grabs his hand tight. Well fuck him, he's gonna die tonight.

"You don't have to run away, Lĕng-san," Liu replies with no signs of anger. "It's fine."

. . . You know what, how many times that Liu said something that no one suspected? Two, three, a billion?

"Yeah, it's no big deal," Liu smiles to Todoroki who stood quietly. "I forgive you."

What is this? Why is she doing this? This isn't a normal reaction after a person send you to a red light district to find something to only realizing that that same person who told you so is a liar. Just what the hell is going on in that head that Liu have?

And apparently, Todoroki isn't the only one too.

"What the hell, Chen?!" Kirishima shouts at her, causing Liu to flinch. "Why aren't you mad?!"

"Yeah!" Mina agrees. "Why are you not doing him in like how you did with Mineta-kun's desk?!"

"We suspected someone like you would be a bit mad at Todoroki-kun," Momo comments.

"You're seriously a weirdo, Chen-chan," Hagakure says.

 _A crack forms._

Liu looks at them with confused eyes. "You think that I would be mad?" Liu softly asks before shaking her head in disagreement. "No, it's obvious that Lĕng-san is feeling guilty for his actions," _Oh crap_ , Todoroki lightly blushes. _How did she know that?!_ "But I forgive him. I can't be mad if he feel guilty. Plus my father always told me to forgive people for their mistakes, and Lĕng-san made a mistake." Liu turns to Todoroki with a bright smile. "Don't worry about it. It was just a mistake."

Todoroki was speechless. After whatever crap that she endured, Liu have the gall to forgive so easily. What's with her? This isn't healthy.

"Plus he isn't like Mineta-san who goes out of his way to sexually harass women on a day-to-day basis," Liu comments. "If he did, I might had to break desks in a daily basis." Suddenly, Liu felt a firm pat on her head.

"Good, I taught you well," Mina says, proud tears running down her cheeks. "Now, every time a man touches you in your no-no parts, kick him between his legs and run."

"But what of they are a woman?" Liu asks innocently.

". . . Just come to me and I'll take care of it," Mina replies. "Or punch them in the boobs."

"Oh, I see," Liu nods.

The rest of the classmates look at the two roommates with confusion.

"What do you two talk about when you two are alone?" Hagakure asks rhetorically.

"Just the normal girl stuff," Liu answers honestly, not noticing his tone. "Magazines, books, make up, our periods -" Mina slaps a hand over Liu's mouth.

"You don't have to talk that kind of stuff!" Mina quietly hisses as Liu struggles to pull her hand away. "It's personal!"

Why? _Why tiny Chinese girl?!_ Liu have no sense of privacy which ranges from telling embarrassing secrets to breaking into other people's houses. Seriously, she's more open than a can of soup. Who raised her to be so open with people's lives?

Nevertheless, the classmates was disgusted. No one should mention periods under any circumstances. Under _any_ circumstances.

 _Two layers._

Liu easily pulls Mina's hand and gasps for air. "Okay! Okay!" Liu whines. "Can we just go home? The cops will be coming so and when they do, then it would be a lot harder than it is. Plus, are you guys tired? I think it's around midnight and we have school tomorrow so . . ."

Todoroki have to question Liu about things tomorrow, but for now, Liu is right for once. This night had been one of the craziest nights in their life. After escaping the guards with burning bushes, tricking the policeman, surviving being crush by a mob, they all are overly exhausted and have no more strength to think or to talk anymore. When they go home, most of them are going to immediately collapse on their beds and sleep until it's six in tomorrow's evening.

The classmates agrees either nodding or saying "Yeah." Liu sighs in relief. After tonight, she just wanted some tea and a good book to read.

"Great!" Liu supports Todoroki's weight. "Let's go!"

 _Crunch!_

The classmates hear a loud rocky crunch behind the soupland. The streets suddenly went silent. No man, women, and children couldn't speak. No one dares to break the pregnant silence. Soon, a continuous crunching gotten louder and louder as a roar follows suit.

Just as the crowd realizes the source of the noise and as panic settles in, Liu felt two taps on her shoulders.

 _Qì-Rén._

The crowd's mortale quickly become insanity as people screams and run away from the stony crunchs.

" _You forgot to finish the job!_ " the hero screeches in Chinese. " _That bastard is awake!_ "

"What's that?" Momo spins around, hearing Qì-Rén's voice.

"Did we ever ask what did Chen did in that soapland exactly?" Todoroki asks, backing up and preparing to fight.

"I kinda _accidentally_ beat up a Yakuza Boss who led a sex ring," Liu softly answers, almost sounding a whisper. "And I didn't really knocked him out good enough . . ."

"Chen, you didn't just said that," Tsu panicky comments as the classmates slowly back away, ready to run.

Before Liu can answer further, a pasty pale bulk emerges behind the roof from the soapland. Chubby hands grab the sides of the soapland, scratches the concrete off, and shoves it in his continuously growing mouth. Saliva drips from his foul mouth as he crunches the rocks. He grows and grows until a giant fleshy blob over take the building, revealing Sato's distorted face.

" _Girly!_ " he growls, his deepen voice echoing throughout all of Kabukicho.

"We are so _screwed_ ," Qì-Rén weeps, hiding behind his sidekick as a protective shield. " _Liu, you have to KO him. Now._ "

" _No_ ," she denies, somehow remaining completely calm. " _I don't want to hurt him, Ren_."

"Goddamnit!" Kirishima raises his sharp arms in defense. "It's not the time to be talking to yourself in Chinese!"

"Then maybe it's time for a reality check," Liu casually says, watching the blob grows. "Sato have like this inferiority complex and he's just hurt that I called him out on it. I think if I just be blunt than maybe - Wait. What?!"

In a blink of an eye, Todoroki uses his feet and freezes Sato's large form into a solid mass. The classmates was speechless, only gawking at the frozen man. Sato's still exposed face breathes heavily as he struggles to break free. But of course, an opponent like Sato is way too easy for Todoroki and his powerful quirk.

" _Well damn_ ," Ren quietly comments, reforming his physical body. " _Endeavor's son definitely got some kic_ k."

" _En-dea-vor_ ," Liu tests the words. "Who's that?" Is he like a hero? Wait, is Lĕng-san's dad a pro-hero? Well, it's common to see kids with strong quirks to be related to heroes at her middle school so she shouldn't be surprised. But she doesn't understand why so many strong quirk users had to be related to heroes? It seems like a weird requirements back in China.

Todoroki sighs, knowing that fat thing won't be moving anytime soon. But unfortunately, he have to be here. Who will can thaw this guy out if he isn't here? But this will be a pain in the ass when the cops come and explain why he is here. For now, he notices an appearance.

"Who's that bowl-cut guy hiding behind Chen?" Todoroki asks, not even turning back. Simultaneously, the classmates turn around and gasps at the sight of an adult crouching down and hiding behind the small girl.

Ren blushes in embarrassment. All the times he could be out of his costume is in front of these judgemental teenage assholes. Standing up, Ren strikes a confident pose. "Welcome young heroes-in-training!" Ren greets in a deep, manly voice. "I'm the Air Body Hero, Qì-Rén! The biggest half-Chinese, half-Japanese hero in this world and a renowned hero in Beijing, China! Would you like to get my auto-"

"Un, excuse me Mr. Rén," Liu cuts him off. "I don't think it's a good time for your mandatory autograph thing." Liu points up to Sato. "He's still growing."

Everyone twists their head to the blob as their hearts drop. Sato growls and roars like a beast, growing in size. Slowly, the ice that covers it chips off in chunks. Todoroki tries to freeze him again, but realizing that his ice wasn't strong enough to keep the blob in. Sato breaks one of his arms free, dig deep into another nearby building, and toss some concrete in his mouth. His growth rapidly increases, naturally breaking from his cold prison.

"Wait, you're a pro, right?" Momo sharply turns to Ren, who jumps at her intense glare.

"Um, well," Ren stutters.

"Yes, he is," Liu finishes for him. "And he can handle this!" Liu grins widely, looking up at her hero. "He's the _biggest_ hero in Beijing! He can handle it, right?"

The classmates looks at the hero and then all of them frowns deeply. _This has to be a joke_ , they thought in unison. Ren was sweating bullets, still trying to look brave and failing. "W-What about _you_ handle it, Liu?" Ren put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm too strong for handle this. I'll just give this small fish to you."

In the expand of five seconds, the classmates know that this guy is either a con or a fake. He isn't a real hero. He is an utter _coward_. Also, who's the hell is Qì-Rén? No one knows about him. Is that because he's so unpopular with the public? Because he looks like the guy tries to be cool with the kids but comes off as so cringey that they rather drink a gallon of bleach rather than listen to his dabble. Is he just a loser who uses Liu because he's so worthless by himself?

Nevertheless Liu nods and walks pass her classmates and prepares fight with Sato. With _words._

"Sato-san!" Liu put her hands around her mouth and shouts at him. "Are you okay?!"

Why did Liu decided to become a hero? Sato groans, breaking the last remaining ice in his body.

"Oh, I guess you're fine," Liu says.

"Goddamnit, _attack!_ " Ren screeches with seething rage. "Fight! Ravage! Do something other than being _useless_!"

 _A large crack forms in her heart._

Liu turns around to her hero with a blank expression. "No," she firmly says. "I'm sorry Ren, but I can't fight this man. This man seems logical enough to understand what I'm saying. Maybe if-"

"Nevermind!" Ren marches past the classmates and shoves Liu out of the way. "Never-fucking-mind!"

"Chen-chan!" Mina gasps, catching her falling form and getting her in her feet. "What's the big idea, jerk?!"

 _Two large cracks forms._

From the spacious pocket of his hoodie, Ren take out the product and aim it at Sato. _I hate wasting perfectly good bullets_ , Ren thought. _But since Liu decides to play the pacifist route, I have to go for this._ Ren moves the gun and aims to Sato's large forehead. _Eat drugs, bitch!_

But before Ren could pull the trigger, Sato's short and chunky arm raises itself before grotesquely elongating until it reaches to the street level. People in the way runs out of the way as it swiftly grabs hold of the Air Body Hero. In surprise and reflex, Ren drops the product as it clinks against the ground. Now with the product down, Sato grits his teeth as he grins widely with excitement. Before Ren can activate his quirk, Sato flings the hero across, striking him into a nearby building, and letting large concrete pieces to fall into him. He was buried deep within the concrete debris. Ren couldn't breathe right. He just barely uses his quirk to soften his body and avoid breaking his bones, but there are large cuts on his body and everything is in tense pain to be found.

The classmates only can look at Ren with a mix of horror and shock before they run over the man and dig him out.

"Are you okay?" Kirishima hurriedly asks, helping him to stand.

Ren coughs in his hand, unable to respond back. His clothes covered in a thick layer of grey dust and deep red blood drips from his head.

The brutality of the throw was too much for the young teens, but it finally settles in the idea that they were dealing with an actual villain. A powerful and deadly villain that could kill them at any moment. Sato chuckles at the despairing sight of a dying hero and directs his stare down upon a certain girl. But then he frowns in confusion.

After witnessing her friend being hurt, Liu, oddly enough, stays at her spot instead of helping him and stares back at Sato with a calm yet blank expression. Like if it has no emotions or light in her eyes. Sato seen psychopaths before with emotionless stares and cruel hearts, but ever on a seemly innocent girl with a naive personality. Could she be a psychopath too? No, it's not right. She shown plenty emotions before. But then if it's not right, then what is right? What is she thinking as she stares back at him?

"Sir," Liu calls, somehow retaining the same soft voice she always has. "I would like you to stop this rampage please."

What the hell? Is there something wrong up there? This isn't a normal reaction. She should be screaming, cursing for his death, but yet she remains monotone and calm. Sato, despite much bigger and stronger than her, was shook by her toned response to her friend's pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asks.

"Oh me?" Liu points to herself. "To be honest sir, I don't know why exactly, but I'm just me, sir."

Her answer infuriates him. "It's just me" isn't good enough for him. It sounds too self-centered and cocky. Was she insulting his intelligence? Is she looking down at him? Like some stupid worthless ant? Oh, Sato sees it now. This entitled bitch sees herself better than him!

"You fuckin' cunt!" Sato raises his slimy, elongated arm and swipes it across the street. He didn't mind the sharp pains and dramatic bumps of the cars or the fallen concrete as long that girl is dead. People screams and cries for help as they fallen victims to his massive attack. Liu's classmates, reacting out of natural fear of death, runs toward the opposite direction of the raging arm while carrying Ren.

But Liu stays put.

"Chen-chan!" Mina yells at her, running. "Get over here!"

"It's too late!" Todoroki states, barely able to keep up with his classmates. "The arm is to near for her to run!"

Doctors said to her many times in her life that sometimes her exterior don't show her interior. They says it either how she copes or how her brain works, but it's the same. The emotionless mask that she bares at the moment don't tell the whole story. Liu isn't truly kind as many thought of her. Deep down, she's just a horrible monster, yet she experiences complex and unexplainable human emotions. Pain, sadness, confusion, _rage_. Components that make up her beastly flaw. Her biggest weakness, her greatest sin, was her natural and irrational instincts of _wrath_.

She only have to a hand to stop Sato's bulldozing inhuman arm from killing her.

 _A thousand layers and ten leaking cracks._

Immediately, Sato's arm halts its destruction. People who remain conscious runs away with injuries on their body while those who became unconscious simply fall off like a dead fly. Liu looks down at her feet, quickly absorbing the energy of the suffering victims. _I'm pathetic_ , she grimly thought, feeling the ranges of their misery all at once. _I should have made sure that I'd done the job right. Now these people are hurt because of me. Pathetic._

 _Three more cracks form._

Sato can't say anything. That girl just look down like she was ashamed of something. "Hey Bitch!" he yells, lifting his arm and letting the rest of his bleeding victims fall off like dripping water. "What's your face? It's bugging me."

Liu didn't say.

"Hey!" Sato's irritation grows. "Respond when I'm talking to you!"

That's what the doctors said. It's rude for her to not to say anything when they asks questions. Even if they asks questions that she was uncomfortable with.

What's your name? How old are you? When are you born? Are you hurt? How many days have you'd been last fed? Do you remember what you last meal was like? Why are you doing there? What did you do? What did you saw? Why are you taking care of him? Are you guys related? Do you guys have parents? Are your parents deceased? Then where are your parents?

" _Hey, it's rude to not answer."_

How are you feeling? Do you have nightmares after the incident? Do you see things? Do you hear things? Do you feel worried for some reason? Do you see things and get panicky for some reason? Are you sad? Are you sleepy? Are you getting enough sleep? Do you cry for no reason? Are you scared right now? Do you feel guilty? Do you know who cause this disaster?

" _No."_

Liu is okay with most questions, but she isn't one for _those_ questions.

"Sir," Liu spokes gently. "Please stop this. This violence would won't solve anything."

Sato scoffs at her demand. "What about no," he spat. "You are really dumb, are you? A small, dumb girl who don't know a rat ass to when she is about to die." Liu didn't reply. "See? Silence! You don't know anything in that head. You are just stupid and small!" Sato crushes the pavement under his bloated hands and toss the chunks in. His everlasting size grows larger and larger until his mass overtakes the whole soapland building and crushing it.

"You're stupid and small!" he laughs. "Stupid and small! Stupid and small!" Liu remains silence as Sato looks down at her. "There's nothing in that head of yours, right? It's like a story that I heard once with a small girl like you." Sato leans his drooling face down to Liu as best as he can, but his large body prevents him. "A girl who was small and was crowned queen, but she doesn't know a damn thing. So she do stupid things like spending the people's taxes in herself until the people decided to cut her head off!"

 _Twenty leaking cracks can be found._

"She's you!" Sato points his filthy finger at her. "Stupid and small! A useless thing that shouldn't exist! So do me a favor and -"

"Die," Liu finishes, still looking at her feet. "That's what you want of me? To die?"

Sato was stunned. He didn't think that she would talk, but . . . "But of course!" he smirks. "Do me the favor and jump off a bridge or something! That works will be better without you!"

He chuckles. He cackles. He laughs at Liu's quiet form.

Unknowingly, he was telling the truth to some extent. The world would be better without her, but so many will cry if she decides to die. So for now, she lives.

 _Fifty leaking cracks._

She don't do this. She hates this. But, in her heart, she needs to do this. Liu looks up at Sato with blazing red eyes.

"Sato," Liu coldly says. "This is your last chance. If you don't turn yourself to normal, I will apprehend you."

Sato stops laughing and stares at Liu with an uninterested expression. "Red eyes?" he says. "An flashy but overall, an uninterested quirk. You may hurt me from earlier, but in this form, I became unstoppable! So go ahead! Do your worst! A bright red thing won't sto -"

Liu swings in the man's cheek, blasting him away. She just had enough of this arrogant, slimy _asshole._ So when he was just pointless boasting about his ego, she leaps from her position and punches Sato under his third chin. A heart-throbbing flame have been revived once more within Liu. On immediate contact, the floodgates of her stored energy have been open as Sato flies backwards into another building. Currently, Liu doesn't care much for property damages. She only cares for sending the gluttonous man straight to Hell.

Sato jumps back up on his dwarfish legs as Liu quickly descends back to the ground.

"Oooh, you finally decided to fight!" he grins maliciously, scratching some more of the pavement and eating it. "And red! Hiw original? Is that all your quirk is? Just fire! _Ha!_ "

 _Two cracks form._

Her muscles twitch with the consistent circulation of energy. Her heart heavily throbs in her chest. How much joules she is absorbing? How far is she from a mental breakdown? It doesn't matter. Whatever it takes, Sato is going down.

Liu slowly walks up to the boss with eyes, cold and serious, sharpen like knives. Liu plans to stop this in _one_ more go. Sato continues to grow in size, scooping concrete and cars to feed his quirk. People run away from the Godzilla-sized man. This furthers enrages Liu. How many did they gotten hurt from his tantrum? How immature he is that he would risk others' lives to prove a point? Why can't he see that he's not too big as he seems?

In Liu's heart, she knows there's no holding back now.

"I warned you," Liu states in a low voice. "If you continue on this path, I will apprehend you."

Sato laughs at her statement as his form starts to crush the other buildings surrounding him. This is it. Liu either fights or let others die again.

 _Ten thousand layers._

"Hey Fatso!" Liu shouts to him. "If you want to fight, let's go! Just me and you!" Sato looks down at her. Liu put her hands up in fist and put a foot back. A traditional fight stance. "I can promise that it will be a lot harder than any heroes you'd faced!" Liu hisses.

Sato grins ferociously. He roars as he raises his claws and plunges it to Liu. With a bright red hand, she blocks the incoming attack with no effort, only holding it in place as Sato presses it on here. Her hand felt almost numb to the actual stress Sato is putting on her as the road cracks underneath her feet. Liu clasps on Sato's arm with her free hand and twists it, causing his bones to be statter. Sato retracts his arm away from the girl and hold it close to his body.

"Shit!" he shrieks, looking back at Liu while biting his bottom lip. "You bitch!" He throws his broken arm to the side, instantly fixing his injuries with his quirk. "You are right! You're quite strong!" Sato wobbles his way to Liu. "Too bad that you're not strong enough!"

Debris dust spends around the wide area and made it hard to see, send for a radiating red light that cuts through the darkness. "You insulted me. You have disgraced me," Sato growls, preparing for his ultimate attack. "And you have to guts to just stand there with that soulless face of yours!"

Sato's teeth grows rapidly, more than his giant mouth can reasonably hold. The wide teeth was jagged and yellow. His breath smells like a rotting corpse.

"My special attack, _Munch-Munch_!" he mutters, barely speaking due his overgrown teeth. "Now, die!"

Sato falls forward and brought down his teeth into the surrounding area around Liu. Before he can tear the poor girl into pieces, he felt something hot in his mouth and then his left cheek explodes with a beaming red light. With immense amounts of blood, tore flesh, and broken teeth flying everywhere, Sato immediately releases his bite as the sharp stings travels though his entire body from his cheek. He stands tall to only to be tug back down by his long greasy hair. In a flash, the same person who tug his hair rips it out in one quick pull, taking a red piece piece of his scalp too. Sato twists his head to his side. He seen the emotionless expression of the girl.

"W-What are you?!" he asks sloppily, scared for the possibility of death. "A monster?!"

Whatever she is, Sato won't lose so easily. as one last attack, Sato flips his fat body over Liu, hoping to crush her under his weight. He was exhausted, hurt, bleeding, but he doesn't care for whatever he have to do to kill this girl.

But his efforts was fruitless.

All Liu had to do is to send him back with a light touch from the bare tips of her skinny fingers. Sato gasps at the impact as his body slams hard on broken pavement. He coughs veins of blood as misty tears fall from his bruised face. He was done. He can't move anymore.

"You're right, Sato-san," Liu softly whispers to him, hesitantly walking towards his head. "I am a monster."

With one more soft tap on the side on his head, Sato felt like his brain melted with the transfer of energy, losing rest of his remaining consciousness. The last thing he saw was Liu's face, finally showing one emotion that Sato can barely make out.

Sadness.

And with that, Sato passes out. Liu won yet she felt like she had just lost.

Liu feels guilty for her actions. Sato is a terrible person, but hurting him while she was angry is wrong no matter how you cut it. She just wanted to be kind and patient with him, but she failed. She attacked him and hurt him. This doesn't make her a hero. It made her into another terrible person like Sato. At least the people are safe now, sand of or those who are injured.

Her classmates gawk at Liu with both fear and shock. They know that Liu is powerful, that she destroyed one-sixteenth of Beijing, but this is the first time that they saw her fight. No, she wasn't fighting. It looks like she was having a casual walk in a park. She wasn't even trying. She was just powerful enough to make it seems so easy.

Thus brings a terrifying revelation to Todoroki about his rival.

 _I can't fight her_ , he thought. _I can't win against her._ He had known since forever that he was borned to surpass All-Might, but Liu had already surpasses All-Might by a long shot. After years watching videos about All-Might's victories, Todoroki know that All-Might couldn't just casually stands practically in one spot and fight against a giant villain, but this Chinese nobody have just did that. Todoroki knows that this girl is stronger than what she appears, but she had beaten a guy until his face became _unnoticable_. Her sweet face and kind heart was a lie. But one thing he believed in had been confirmed.

Natural manifestations are definitely powerful beings.

"DO NOT FEAR EVERYONE!" A loud confident voice yells as as massive figure descends from the heavens. "FOR I'M HERE!"

The figure lands safely in the streets. A cheerful laughter sounds the grim area as if it was cutting the darkness of the bitter atmosphere. The Symbol of Peace, All-Might, was here to save the day, but it only took him a second to realize that the villain have been beaten to a bloodstained pulp. Sato seems to be on brim of death, and Liu was next to his face, her back facing in All-Might's direction. It's not too hard to understand what just happened here.

"Young Chen!" he suddenly yells. "What are you doing here?!"

The remaining survivors who remains conscious whispers comments about the hero's statement.

"How does she knows All-Might?!"

"Chen? That's Chinese!"

"Oh God, she's one that destroyed Beijing!"

Liu hears their comments to a T. Fear and panic is running through their hearts right now. Understandable. She did just ruined Sato's face just now. She wonders how many was hurt due to her action

Nevertheless, she have to face her teacher and accept the results of her actions.

Putting on a fake smile, Liu turns around to All-Might. "Oh good evening, sir," Liu politely greets. "I do apologize for making a . . . Scene. I was here for official business. But it's finished and I'll be on my way now."

She speedily walks over where her classmates, accidentally showing All-Might that more minors was here at the red light district as well. "Can we go home now?" Liu asks. "I'm a bit tired."

No one answers. They were all shocked by the casual nature that Liu is portraying. She wears a soft smile and have those caring eyes that she seems to always bare. This isn't right. After that fight, this isn't a normal reaction. Maybe Sato is right. She was just stupid and small and doesn't know a damn thing, but no one dares to say that after what they witnessed. But if there's a moral to be learned, there's only one:

 _Never ever set off Chen Liu unless you want to die._

"Hellllllooooooo," Liu says, waving a hand in front of Mina's face. "Are you guys alright? You guys didn't get hurt, did -"

"Stop acting like nothing happened," Todoroki cuts her off, gritting his teeth in rage. "Just stop."

"Oh," Liu softly says, finally revealing her distasteful sadness. "I'm - I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to-"

"Stop. Just _stop_ ," Todoroki firmly says. "Let's get out of here."

"But what about Mr. Rén?" Liu points to Ren who leans on Kirishima for support.

Todoroki looks back at him, remembering that he's injured. A giant hand comforting squeezed on Liu's stiff shoulder.

"Don't worry," All-Might gently says, taking Ren off of Kirishima. "The ambulances will be here soon."

"But are we-" All-Might raises a hand to Liu's face.

"I saw _nothing_ ," All-Might retorts, knowing that his student aren't natural rebels and have a good reason of why they are in Kabukicho.

So that's it, huh? There's no other way, no comments, no happy ending, no satisfying conclusion. A villain got hurt, Liu's hero got hurt, All-Might is here to make everything better, but there's no conclusion that everyone can be happy with. All they can do now is to go home and continue with their lives.

Liu wishes this would be different. That if she could have more patience with Sato's behavior, everything may be better. But when he threw Ren in the building, a bit of her died inside. Liu hates to see her friend getting hurt. Ren is her hero that she loves as a big brother. They don't talk that much anymore, but she will alway love him and always be grateful for the things he did for her in the past. Without Ren being there when she needed someone strong in her life, she would still be at the hospital and nowhere near Japan.

And somehow, that thought fills her with so much happiness.

. . . _All the leaking cracks had been healed while the non-leaking cracks remains._

* * *

 **Well damn, this is shorter than usual. I'm sorry about this. This is the second part of the Kabukicho Arc. Originally, this is supposed to be in one chapter but the last one was taking too long. So here you go!**

 **And BIIIIIIG THING! I draw a shittyass cover that I hate and want to redo! Now, just burn it to ashes or something please replaces it with a professional drawn picture that I love. But like this shit die.**

 **And also, I have 50 followers, 37 favorites, 26 reviews, and over 2,500 views! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **Just thank you so much. I can't believe that my story would be so popular. I'm happy that many people like and take the time to give a review or favorite it. Just thank you so much.**

 **I have to do something to celebrate it, but I don't know. If someone does, can you leave me a review or PM me? You don't have to if you don't want to, but you do, I will give you credit for the idea.**

 **Last more this, thank you** _ **amerdism**_ **for talking to this nerd and being my personal sounding board. Thank you so much!**

 **And finally, it's over. Have a great day! :)**


	8. Layer 8

"Oh my God, Lĕng-san!" Liu cheerfully yells, speedily walking to the opening front door of the classroom. "You're back!"

Almost immediately, everyone stops whatever they are doing and looks over to twin-haired students entered the classroom. Todoroki Shouto, one of the best students that ever stepped in the halls of Yuuei, stares down ever so irritably at Chen Liu the local airheaded foreigner. Todoroki ignores her happy greetings as he walks to his desk without giving Liu a second glance. After two weeks of bedrest, he's back and ready to regain some of his damaged reputation back that Liu had ruined for him. Though he fears that some of his established dignity will never come back to him.

For the rest of his classmates, they felt the tense rivalry between the strongest two heroes-in-training even though Liu is completely oblivious that she's in one to begin with. Todoroki stoically glares at Liu every once in awhile as she chat away and casually walk besides him (Not noticing his growing annoyance). This created an awkward atmosphere as Liu tries to make friends with the guy that practically hates her for putting him on bedrest for _two_ weeks and having the entire class absolutely mad at him for sending Liu to Kabuki - Actually, Todoroki had to admit to himself that the class getting pissed at him for sending her to a sex ring was well-justified and was a completely reasonable reaction. But that still doesn't mean that he likes Liu.

"So Lĕng-san," Liu says with great enthusiasm as she follow him to his seat. "Why you didn't tell me that you were going to school today? If you did I would have made you a bento or a small treat for you. But that again I don't know your personal food preferences. Maybe I can make you soba? I got this big recipe book from a library and it has a lot of traditional Japanese food in it. You seem to be quite traditional Japanese guy and like that kind of foods! Maybe I can -"

Uninterested in what she was saying, Todoroki continues to walk past her, hasten his speed.

The classmates tensely observe the duo while biting their nails and praying to whatever God they believe in. Liu only smiles as Todoroki continues to pretend that she isn't there behind him, _still_ talking to him. Why does their class airhead have to be so oblivious to a guy that she pissed off? Does she know the silent messages from his sharp, annoyed eyes to his stony silence? She does know that they aren't friend, right? Why can't she get the message through that thick skull of hers? Todoroki loudly sighs, hoping that Liu will catch on and finally _go away_. She didn't. The air is too awkward for the classmates to deal with right now. Someone has to cut it now or Todoroki might just assault the airhead for annoying him too much.

"Um hey Chen-chan," Tsu calls out to her. The class let out an audibly loud sigh of relief. "We're still planning to swap recipes tonight, are we?"

"Oh yeah!" Liu walks over to Tsu, forgetting about Todoroki suddenly. "We are definitely gonna do that! I just want the recipe for your seafood pasta and I will give you my recipe for my pork buns, alright?"

"That sounds good with me," Tsu agrees.

Just like that, everything seems to go back to normal. Todoroki seems to be alright after his long bedrest and didn't immediately slam Liu down onto the tiled floors. However it seems he holds some kind of petty grudge against her. Understandable to some degree but Liu took care of him when he was out. She sacrificed her time to help him with whatever he needed and she didn't exactly do it to make herself look good. Hell, she never ever mentioned that she was taking care of him until Kirishima brought it up in a conversation.

After that many of their classmates constantly ask how Todoroki is doing with Liu and . . . She became like a second mom for Todoroki.

" _Oh Lĕng-san," Liu replies to Momo's question. "He's fine, but he just needed some rest in the meanwhile. Please don't worry for his wellbeing. I'm cleaning his dorm very well so he won't get sick. Dust can make one sick, right? Well, if it does, then I shall clean it until it's all gone!"_

" _Hey Kirishima-san," Liu asks him. "Do you know what something healthy Lĕng-san likes to eat? I'm worried that he may not getting the right nutrition in. Wait, is he eating enough? I see that he lost some weight lately so . . . Oh my God! He is!"_

" _Tsu-san," Liu calls out. "You know how to cook, right? Can we trade recipes? I'm worried if my Chinese dishes are getting boring to eat for Lĕng-san. I think some Japanese cuisine will nicely change the pace a little."_

" _Mineta-san," Liu lightly glares down to the small boy. "I don't wash my clothes with Lĕng-san's and I won't tell you what my undergarments looks like. Now, don't ask me this question ever again or else I'll report you for sexual harassment."_

No matter who you are, she treats you with respect that you deserve. She even give some of her teachers the same loving treatment (however slight less as to the confusion of those around her) as she gave them bentos some days and carried some of their supplies if they are too heavy. Even with random students that Liu never met before, she helped them by giving actually (And surprisingly) solid advice about their dating lives and cheer them up if their day is bad. Liu helped everyone who needs it no matter who you are. It's no wonder why Liu have so many boys have a crush on her. "Motherly", "ladylike", and "kind" are the words that described her very well.

And these very qualities bother Todoroki to his very core.

After she'd beaten the Yakuza with the ease of swapping a fly dead, there's no way that he can trust her now. Someone who is really nice while at the same time having insane quirk like her is practically unheard of. People with strong quirks are usually cocky like Bakugou or even sometimes cold like Todoroki. But someone who is always warm and kind having a quirk that could easily kill many in a single go is unheard of for Todoroki.

A hero with a kind heart and a godlike quirk is too rare. A hero who is a powerful natural manifestation is even rarer.

For the past week, Todoroki tried to uncover whatever secrets she had through the internet, but as usual the media always bend the truth to fit their agenda. The Yakuza that she fought have suddenly became an innocent civilian. Even though Liu didn't get anybody hurt in the crossfire, the media is indirectly blaming her for the injured people that Sato hurt himself. Hell, there have been interviews of witnesses who said nothing but lies to make Liu looks like an absolute monster. Even though many other news stations told the truth that Liu was the hero in the situation, there's somehow no _proper_ video or photo evidence of the entire fight whatsoever so people can't clearly disproven each other's ridiculous theories. That leaves the liars bending the truth at will. And Todoroki means it when he said there's no videos, no photos, _nothing_ , which lead Todoroki to assumes that Liu's quirk can also distorts any forms of technology at some level.

This isn't some lie or conspiracy; Todoroki has proof of this distortion. After that fight, Kirishima panicked when he discovered that every contact on his phone had been _deleted._ In fact, Mina, Momo, Aoyama, everyone else who was there during the fight had their contacts deleted too. For Todoroki not only were his contact deleted, his apps, memory, everything have been deleted as well while some of his photos that he took a while back have been distorted to the point where he can't tell what he's looking at. " _Creepy"_ and " _What the hell"_ were his first thoughts. He doesn't know why he's the only one who was affected by this degree of distortion, maybe because he was in front of the group when Liu attacked or something, but he's on his guard ever since.

Liu has a quirk that already surpasses All-Might. Todoroki can't compete with that strength no matter how much he trains. And if she's aiming to be the next number one hero then Todoroki will never fulfil his wish in rejecting his father. That's something that he can _never_ let happen.

In Todoroki's eyes, Chen Liu is a two-faced girl with suspicious intentions. Her kindness without expecting something in return is nonexistent. There _has_ to be a darker side to her, and Todoroki is completely ready to expose her as the horrible person she is.

* * *

Todoroki never noticed this before.

It's first period, English with Present Mic and Liu is distracting him from learning. Todoroki only glances now and then, but it's enough that he notices something off about her. It seems that Liu can't focus on the lesson. She only looks down, never looking up, but on the rare occasion she did look up, she looked as what Todoroki could best describe as uncomfortable.

Liu's distressed face tells him that she is internally struggling with something. Liu's hand clasps and opens rapidly as if she is trying to grab hold of something. Her foot softly taps to a silent beat against the white tiles, making a soft and soothing sound. With her other hand, she holds a mechanical pencil and playing with it as much and she can. While she writes notes with it, she clicks on her pencil nonstop, only annoying Todoroki more.

Can't she just stop moving for a minute?

It's so weird for him. Why does she need to move so much? He had never seen something like this before. Does she have a mental problem or what? It's making her look more retarded than normal.

"Todoroki-kun," Present Mic calls him out as Todoroki immediately stops looking at Liu and turns around. "Can you say this sentence in English for us please?" The Voice Hero points at the board.

Shit, he haven't been paying attention to the lesson, but he wasn't going to admit that. He stands up and stare at the board. No Japanese. Just _English._ Shit.

" _Hello_ ," Todoroki starts, reading it best of his ability. " _. . . John? How are you . . ._ " He knows this. He heard this before. It's in the back of his head. What is it? _What is it?_

"Todoroki-kun, you haven't been paying attention," Present Mic claims. "I just said this sentence out loud. It said ' _Hello John, how are you doing?'_ What are you doing staring at Chen-chan? Is there something going on between you two?"

Not only was his reputation is damaged by Liu, Present Mic just made it sounds like he has some _interest_ with her. Todoroki lightly blushes at the thought. This is straight out embarrassing and he blames Liu for everything that just happened! Him and _her_ aren't meant to be together at all. It's just common sense! Or maybe he's taking out of context and overreacting to a reasonable question.

"Well," Todoroki maintains a emotionless expression despite his embarrassment. "Chen is distracting me. She keep making unnecessary sounds and -"

 _Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!_

The sound gotten louder as the whole classroom slowly turns at the back and look at Liu, clicking on her mechanical pencil. Todoroki doesn't have to speak. Liu is doing that for him.

 _Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!_

Does she know that everyone is staring at her with confused stares? What is she focusing on that she can't notices them?

 _Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click!_

" _Freak_ ," Bakugou mutters to himself, annoyed, and many would agree with him too.

 _CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

Oh God, it only getting louder as she clicks faster! Liu, you are bothering everyone! Realize that before it's too late!

 _CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK -_

"Chen-san!" A tall, dark blue-haired student with glasses shouts at her, immediately getting her attention as she stops clicking. "Please stop with your noises! It's disturbing the whole class again!"

"O-Oh," Liu blushes red, putting down her pencil and nervously scratches her cheek. "I apologize for it. I didn't know I was doing it."

"But it's like the fifth time that it happened, Liu-chan. How can you not notice it by now?" Momo explains as Todoroki turns to her with slightly widen eyes. The _fifth_ time that it happened. _This_ happened when he was out at least four other times?

Suddenly, Liu stands from her desk and clumsily bows to the whole class, her hands clasps together in front of her. "I'm so sorry everybody," Liu sincerely says. "I'll try not to let it happen again."

"Don't worry about it," Present Mic waves it off as Todoroki sharply spins around to him. "It's just an accident. No big deal."

What the hell! That's not fair! If a student makes any interruptions - especially after _five_ times - you get _punished_ , but no. For Liu, she gets off scot free? Why? She isn't special or something! Todoroki sees some bullshit going on here as Liu went back to her desk.

Liu is embarrassed, having a bright red blush on her cheeks and lowering her head down in shame. Todoroki no longer could look back at her as a collection of thoughts fill his mind. What was that clicking she just did? Was that a habit of hers? He'd never seen such thing from the foreigner before. Then again, Todoroki never really saw her being still for a moment. It always seems that she was always doing something with her hands, either cleaning or cooking. Hell, she even admitted to him once that she sometimes makes tea just to have something that she could hold in her hands while she talk. Did Todoroki just realizes that she _never_ pauses for a moment since he met her? That Liu is always moving to some degree?

 _What the hell is wrong with her?_ Todoroki thought as his mistrust deepens.

* * *

Third period, Math, or "Hell" for Todoroki.

He's not good at math. Period. Why does he have to know fifty different formulas that he will never use in the future? For God's sake, he's training to be a hero, not a scientist! Even though he's taking notes of another formula and _is_ getting it at some level, he still hates it to its very core. All of this unnecessary math can die and go to Hell for all he cares.

However, Liu is bored and trying to stay awake.

Math is way too easy for her so it's boring and uninteresting to her. She doesn't have to take too much notes on it since she knows it like the back of her hand. Not that she's cocky or anything, it's just math makes so much sense to her. Unlike Modern Japanese and its curriculum of confusing poems from a few thousand years ago, math is concrete. You put this number here and there and do the math and _bam_ , you get the right answer.

Liu doesn't get it when people complain that math is too hard for them. It's really easy for her. It's not like pieces of literature that have a million different meanings but only one seems to be right. Liu doesn't get why a butterfly means it's a "passage of time." To her, a butterfly is a butterfly. There's no deeper meaning than that. It's just a pretty insect that eats and then dies weeks later. Yet everyone else said that this abstract idea of this butterfly-time thing is easier than math which usually have one answer. It's totally bizarre to her.

But Liu is still bored.

Liu struggles to be awake. She knows that it's rude to not pay attention to her teacher and that she could miss out on some important notes, but she is so _bored_. Liu's eyes feel heavy. Her muscles are relaxed and loose. God, can math be more interesting? Like Liu would rather listen to a calming violin piece playing than learning math. She got it already. She knows it. She just want to get to her lunch period _now_.

But her eyes couldn't keep open. She leans into her desk, resting her heavy head on her opened notebook, and falls into darkness, sleeping. Liu gently snores, her mouth ajar as a small stream of drool pours from it. Thank God that she is in the back of the class where no one could notice her.

But this behavior is quite odd for the energy-based quirk user.

Liu's body is designed to carry as much energy as it humanly can, so Liu is rarely sleepy with having a constant stream of refillable energy on hand. If no one reminds her to go to bed, Liu won't hesitate to stay up for days, weeks, or even _months_ on end, and this has a lot of benefits. In middle school, she used to her quirk a lot to pull all-nighters to study for exams, tests, and do homework and be able to go to school the next day still feeling okay.

This may sound like heaven for many, but this is horrible on her barrier. Liu cannot simply replace actual sleep with kinetic energy. Her barrier only weakens due to the fatigue and stress from lack of sleep despite not being able to feel such things. Sure, she may be fine staying awake for few days, but depending on what kind of activities she does, she's going have cracks in her barrier and may explode or have a mental shutdown. The latter is more likely, but a breakdown can happen. She needs to sleep instead of being awake around midnight just to study for tests, even if it saves a lot of time.

But again and again, Liu continues this habit and studies so hard that it doesn't matter if she needs sleep. She needs to study. She _needs_ to get a good grade or else she will get kicked out of school. Because in China, education is a _privilege_ , not a right. Liu knows people including her own _family_ that didn't complete their schooling due to situations that they can't control. Some of her uncles dropped out of high school to work to try to pay rent. Some of her aunts dropped out in middle school to take care of their older brothers' young children and work too. And her dear old father (bless his heart) dropped out when he was seven to farm rice because his own family was in poverty too and needed extra hands to keep themselves fed.

Liu remembers vividly that sometimes her own dad can't read words that she knew as a child or write well enough that she would understand. He would be extremely embarrassed in conversations with "smarter" people if he has to read something out loud. There would be times where her dad said that he was dumb even though he was far from it. He was smart and wise and knows more that some city folks with rich parents and have everything given to them since the day they were born. That's something that Liu is proud of since her dad is an amazing and kind man who cares for his family. And for that, for her father, she's gonna work to get a college degree. Education is the foundation of everyone's future, and Liu will work her damndest to get into an university of her choice.

Wait, what was she talking about again before she had a dramatic series of thoughts? Oh yeah, sleeping. Gosh, she should take Ren's advice and train herself to have better focus. Oh well, Liu is too sleepy to care about that now.

Back to the previous subject, this instance of Liu being sleepy is quite odd for her. In fact, Liu sleeping in class is just an overall oddity as she usually stays awake and learn as much as she can.

But she's going to wake up when Liu feels a hard tap on her head. "Huh?" Liu slowly sits up and looks around for the sudden tap, rubbing her eyes.

"Chen-san," the teacher calls, her arms crossed and standing in front of the airhead. "How rude of me for disturbing your beauty sleep, but can you get back to the land of the living already?"

Liu gasps, fully realizing what she just did. "I'm so sorry!" Liu yells, getting everyone's attention again. "It won't happen again!"

"That's what you said the last _three_ times that I caught you sleeping!" the teacher scolds her. "I'll give you one more chance to stay awake. Sleep again and detention!"

Detention?! Liu never had detention before! Detention is only for bad people like Bakugou-san, not like Liu herself. She can't have it no matter what! "I'm so sor-," Liu bows in desk, only bumping her head hard against it. "Ow . . ." She rubs her forehead, tears peaking in her eyes.

Her classmates slightly giggle at her misfortune before her teacher glares at them to silence. "Get back to work, kids!" she shouts, walking away from Liu. "God, why do I have to get the special kid?" she hisses under her breath.

Liu bites her bottom lip from both embarrassment and shame. Another blush quickly graces her cheeks again as Liu continues to take pointless notes.

On the other hand, Todoroki looks back to her with growing thoughts. _Special?_ Liu is _special_?

* * *

One of the best times of the day! _Lunch!_

Yes, food always make her happy after the stuff that she went in class. Even though she eats at the girl's bathroom so she won't hear people's gossip, she loves food. Food is tasty and gives you life and energy and good stuff like iron and vitamins. What's not to love about food?

And she just discovered a week ago that she can bring her _own_ food to school. She never considered doing that before. Back in middle school, Liu would get a free lunch because she's poor, but since high school, she doesn't have it anymore. She doesn't know the reason why but her scholarship didn't came with a free lunch program. She guess that . . . She had the money now? She doesn't know but whatever! She doesn't really care for it anymore! Home-cooked food is the best any -

"Um, Chen-san," a shy manly voice calls behind her. Liu stops as she turns around to see a tall male student that she'd never seen before. Liu immediately blushes, seeing that he's somewhat handsome himself. Smooth black locks with flawless pale skin? No, he's definitely handsome! God, why does she blush when she first meet up with a handsome guy? She won't get a boyfriend at this rate if she looks like a tomato.

"Hello?" Liu simply greets, raising her bento up to her rosy cheeks.

"Um, um," the guy stutters nervously. "Can I get a date from you?"

Everyone hauls for a moment and simultaneously gathers around the two to hear an answer from the strange foreigner. The Chinese Student who destroyed Beijing, broke Endeavor kid's ribs, and recently took down a Yakuza Boss has been asked on a _date_. Again. What is her answer this time? What will she do? Will she reject him or will she _destroy_ him? Because she already had over ten guys confessed to her this year and she turned _all_ of them down in the most innocent but brutal ways possible.

Oblivious to the growing crowd of gossiping peers, Liu stares at him with a highly confused expression. "You want a date from me?" Liu asks with wide eyes.

The male slowly nods his head.

Another moment of silence passes. Her brows seems to gather up in one spot before relaxing as Liu finally realizes what he wants. "Sure thing," Liu agrees with a smile. Instantly, the crowd screeches with mixed and excited reactions, either cheering up for their male peer for getting a girl or afraid for his wellbeing.

"Holy shit man! You're gonna die!"

"Fuck! She want to go on a date!"

"That's the first time that ever happened!"

"That's a crazy person, you idiot! You're going to die!"

"I will support your decisions until the end, bro!"

"Do you have a will?! I wanna be in it for when you die!"

"The internet must know of this relationship!"

"I didn't think she was that easy. Such a whore."

The male blushes red. His heart filling up with pure happiness. Even since last week, he felt like he had found his true love after Liu helped to pick up his books after he trips on his way to school. He knows deep in his heart that Liu was a good person with the beauty of a bronze goddess! Right now, in this very moment, he see Liu as nothing short of a beautiful angel from Cloud 9. Now, he's going on a date with his _one and only_!

Tears runs down his face as Liu nervously laughs at him. "Goodness, it's just a date. It's not a big deal," Liu lifts her bento up and opens it. "You are just so lucky today that I'd made a mixed salad with a lot of dried fruits like _dates_ ," Liu picks at her leafy greens and pinch a small wrinkled date up _._

A date. Actual _date_.

Liu took it _literally._

The male's heart broken into pieces as the crowd sends another wave of raging comments on their way.

"So cruel!"

"Shit! I never saw that coming!"

"Savage!"

"Damn, China have some hard-to-get girls! I like her!"

"Girl, teach me your ways!"

"Well, fuck me! I'd lose a bet then!"

"What a bitch! She doesn't have have to let him down like that! So entitled!"

Liu drops the fruit on the sad male's opened palm and gives him one last genuine smile. "I hope this would make your day better, sir," Liu bows him a goodbye. "See ya!" She turns around and finally notices the large crowd in her way, looking at her with different expressions. "O-Oh," Liu softly says, taken aback. "Am I making a scene or . . .?"

The group immediately steps aside, making a way for Liu. They don't want the possible strongest person in the school to get mad at them. No, that's suicide.

"O-Oh goodness!" Liu blushes before bowing to the rest of her peers. "T-Thank you very much."

Liu straightens up and quickly passes through the crowd. This is so weird to her. Why are these people looking at her and scared too? It's not like she's going to hurt them. She was giving a guy a date because he asked for it. It doesn't mean that people can watch her like an animal in a zoo. Liu doesn't get it why everyone care for something so simple.

Liu doesn't like to get much attention from random people she doesn't know, but this was expected. She didn't just walk into Yuuei believing that no one will talk about her. She was involved in a huge scandal and is a foreign student on recommendations. People _will_ talk about her and so far, it's a mix of reactions. No one directly bullied her yet, but people gossiped when they think she's not looking. No one dare screams their distaste at her, but Liu unfortunately absorbs their rotten energy and it tells the whole story in one complete and clear feeling.

 _Fear._

But other times, people supported her, but not in the way that Liu would like. There were people who came up to her with notebooks in one hand and a pen in the other and genuinely ask if she killed someone before, but not only that, they ask too many invasive and strange questions that sicken Liu to her stomach. They even ask if she was ever abused or have mental problems. To be honest, Liu was quite mad at them that she accidentally said a few unwise and mean words to them which they gladly take as a statement. Luckily, Mina was there to drag Liu away from them before things could escalate further.

Later, Liu found out that they were a part of the newspaper club and was trying to find another scoop about her to sell their papers. They already made a bunch of articles about her (Mostly filled with lies and butchered facts) since the beginning of the year. So Liu guess that's why she became so popular so fast. So popular that she even has random hot guys talking to her and asking her out. _Hot guys_. Okay, Liu is admittedly dumb, but even she can figure out that those people aren't being sincere when they ask. At most, they just want her as a novelty. Their thing that they show off to their friends.

Liu sighs.

No one would find her pretty in middle school, but here? In high school where her looks never change one bit since middle school? That Liu is still Liu despite what happened? _No way._ Is it because she's popular that guys want to date her now? Really, she never had so many guys asking her out before that most of the time Liu just assumes that they want something else. Like who wants a flat-chested girl who still looks like she should be in middle school?

But truthfully, what do they exactly want from her? Was it because of just her quirk? Or was it even the scandal that started all of this? This was all so confusing to her. Actually people in general are confusing to her. Period. Why do people look at her differently when they know about her quirk? Liu remains the same as always, but the minute that people find out about her quirk, she became some _museum exhibition_!

 _A crack forms in her heart._

She isn't some freak show, ya know! Liu is just a person who wants to be left _alone_ at this point! This enrages her when people don't get it! Yes, Liu destroyed Beijing, but she wants to move on! She just wants to close her eyes and pretends like it never _happened_! Like if she never used her quirk on that fateful day, like if she could control her anger and sadness during that time, no one will bat an eye at her as they did like today. Liu bites her lip roughly, tasting a bit of blood. She wants to be left alone. Is that too much to ask?

. . . Wait, why is she complaining?!

She's in high school to get a diploma! She doesn't have to get people to like her! All she has to do is to work and work and _work_ until she becomes a hero! Liu knows that words aren't like knives and someone doesn't even get hurt by them, not one bit. That's what her really smart grandfather told her and that's what she will listen to.

" _Words are just words," he said. "You don't have to like them, but you also don't have to listen to them."_

Truthful words that came from a wise man.

Liu lifts her head high and smiles widely. Yeah, she was just being dramatic. Like Grandpa said, people have the right to say whatever and she have the right to not listen to their lies. So Liu brightly smiles on as she marches into the cafeteria, ignoring all of her peers' cruel comments.

Liu's day had been great after all. She even can't feel the surging pain in her cracking and depressed heart!

* * *

Todoroki is completely confused and horrified. He just watched everything from around a corner. His hand shakes as he held his phone tight. What's her intentions? What is she doing here? Her innocent act isn't a joke anymore. _That isn't her "real" self_ , Todoroki thought. _That her, that thing that I saw back then, was "her."_

Yes, that's girl who fought the Yakuza was the real _her_. The _her_ that he truly thinks is a soulless beast with no ounce of mercy. Todoroki refuses to see it otherwise. Liu is nice and crap from the outside, but Todoroki believes that she's really cruel deep down. She's not what she appears to be. After all, someone can be nice and great outside but deep down, they're a monster. That's what the years living with Endeavor taught him.

To many, she seems like just a hopeless eccentric with a powerful quirk. She doesn't seem to harbor any ill will against anyone and always has that positive and upbeat personality with a side of social awkwardness.

But what's bugs him is his video that he just took.

With his smartphone, he recorded the whole interactions with the boy and Liu. He plays it back and the whole video wasn't the same. It looks like a mix of blurred colors and distorted sounds that pierces through Todoroki's ears. Just what the hell . . . he is really disturbed by this discovery. This video seems to came straight from a horror movie, the ones that are based on a true story. Unreal and unexplained and too dark for such a positive girl like Liu to have. Just what _is_ her quirk? What kind of powers does Liu behold to distort videos? What else can she do? And what is she holding back as a secret? Is she telling the truth where she's from? Claiming to be a rare natural manifestation? Or was she lying about that too? Where did her quirk actually come from? And what with that teacher saying that Liu is "special"?

What makes _her_ special anyways? Liu is just another recommended student like himself. She's just that kind of special, but the way that the teacher said "special" sings a different tone for him.

What does she means by "special"?

Whatever that means, Todoroki can't let his guard down around Liu no matter what.

* * *

"She just gave him a date . . . " Izuku mutters, shakily pointing to the crying male that is being comforted by his friends. "She literally gave him a _date_. Who confuses the differences between a romantic outing and piece of fruit?"

Chen Liu, poor Midoriya. Chen Liu.

"Heeeeeey, Deku-kun!" Uraraka pats his stiff shoulders with large smile. "Look at the bright side! Your crush is still single!"

"C-Crush?!" Izuku spins around to Uraraka and blushes brightly. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! _No way_! I don't have a crush on -"

"Chen-san," Iida pushes his glasses up, causing it to glare. "You have quite a fairly obvious attraction to her, Midoriya-kun."

"And everybody knows it," Uraraka teases with a smirk. "Everyone knows that you have the biggest crush on her. Like every time you look at her, you blush redder than a tomato." She's right. Izuku does blush when he see her, but she's too beautiful to not blush. "Everytime someone talks with her, you listen so tensely like if you were her personal stalker." He's _totally_ not a stalker. He's just worried if Liu being bullied by some guys, granted that no one has the guts to straight up insult her in fear of themselves dying. "And you have a whole notebook dedicated to finding everything about Chen-chan!"

Izuku blushes brighter. "I do not!" he shouts. "I don't have a notebook about her. No, no, that would be too creepy to have and I'm _not_ creepy. And like I said, I'm not a stalker. I just like Chen. She's kind and sweet and does a lot of stuff for people that she doesn't know. She's like the female equivalent of All-Might and stuff. Strong and cute, but I'm _not_ totally into her. No, no, no. I just like her as a friend, though we never talk that much with each other or she doesn't know about my presence. Whatever, you get the point. Chen is not as scary as people see her. She's just an awkward girl with a powerful quirk. If people took the chance and get to know her, she's not dangerous as everyone thinks. She's just very nice and I really like that about her. But that doesn't mean that I like her, I'm just . . . a fan . . . ?"

"Midoriya-kun," Iida says as Uraraka giggles at Deku's words.

"You _totally_ have a crush," she states.

. . . Izuku suddenly regrets everything.

"I _do_ have a crush," Izuku pathetically whispers.

"Oh Deku-kun," Uraraka says, patting his depressed hunchback. "Don't worry. We can help your love life."

"H-Huh?" Izuku blinks rapidly, his back shot up straight. Oh hell no, he doesn't want anybody to ruin his chances with Liu. "No, Uraraka, please don't -"

"Well, too late!" Uraraka claps her hands together in excitement. "But don't sweat it, Deku! I've done this before!"

"You've done this before?" Iida looks down at Uraraka, who dons mischievous eyes.

"Yep! I did!" she replies. "And they always get their girl-slash-boy of their dreams by the end of the school year because of me!"

"You can actually help me?!" Izuku asks with hope filling his empty heart. "You can help?!"

"Yes," Uraraka replies with a grin.

* * *

"Abort! Abort! Abort!" Izuku panics as the trio sat at their usual table. "Abort! Abort! _Abort the mission!_ "

"Deku-kun, relax," Uraraka stuffs her face with curry rice. "What I suggested to you isn't that bad. It's just small baby steps to get her to notice you. It's no big -"

"What you suggested to me is that we should _invite_ Chen to our table!" Izuku explains loudly, cracking his wooden chopsticks under his stressed grip. "That's too fast! Too quick! Too simple that it's so complex! Without the aid of several mathematical formulas to calculate my chances that Chen will actually sit next to me, there's no way she will-"

"You really worry too much, Deku," Uraraka puts down her spoon. "Look, I'm gonna get her for you and you better don't move or else Chen will be disappointed when she comes here!" Uraraka stands up and looks back at Iida, who sat in his seat in odd silence. "Iida-kun! Make sure he doesn't move from that spot!"

With that, Uraraka runs from both males with a wide grin plastered on her face. A raving awkward silence spends between the two classmates. Iida continues to shove his lunch into his mouth as Izuku further panics to insanity.

No matter how you cut it, Deku's love life is screwed.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle it?" the lunch hero asks, sweating nervously under his helmet. "It's-"

"Lunch Rush-san," Liu softly says, holding up her paper coffee cup filled with hot water up. "Can you make it _hotter_ please?"

The people in line stare at Liu with shock within their eyes. The water that she has is _already_ boiling at the brim, but she wants it to be hotter?

"Miss," Lunch Rush says. "It's hot eno-"

"I'm sorry, but it's _never_ hot enough," Liu says with a smile. "This water has to be hot as molten lava before I can dunk my tea bag into it."

"Jesus fuckin' christ, she wants it to melt through the damn cup!" a random student yells.

Liu hears that, but she decides to ignore it. "Oh please Lunch Rush-san," she begs. "When I heard that you can bring tea bags to school and ask for some hot water for _free_ , I only knew that I had to do it!"

"But Chen, I can't make it hotter than that," Lunch Rush explains, cowering behind the counter in fear. "It's already _a hundred and thirty_ degrees." Oh God, did he just sign his death certificate? This is the student who destroyed Beijing! If he pissed her off, then not only will his window will be broken so will he!

"Oh okay," Liu nods excitedly, surprising the cook. "If you can't make it hotter than this, then it's okay." With that, she left him alone without uttering another word. Lunch Rush peaks over the counter. He is safe for today.

"You know," an arrogant student comes next in line. "It's kinda pathetic for a pro to be scared by a little girl."

"Oh shut up!" Lunch Rush yells, blushing.

In the meanwhile, Liu was a bit disappointed that the hero couldn't make her water hotter than it is, but she understands. Maybe she can make it hotter with her quirk, but the last time she did that, the paper cup caught on fire and all of the water evaporated.

 _A small crack forms._

Liu frowns slightly. She loves when things are hot. She doesn't get it yet, but heat is something that she always will be happy with. Like spicy food, a blanket, and a fire, those things have so much nostalgia value to her that even in the aftermath of the cheating scandal, her grandfather cooked her a lot of spicy comfort foods and even gave Liu her own electric blanket to cheer her up. She still has that blanket and uses it every night on its max setting.

Liu smiles. The heat have a lot of memories for her. Memories that she will keep deep in her heart.

When she was still in her rural village, Bàba cooks most of their family meals because Māma doesn't like to cook as much. The meals he made were always delicious and spicy. Liu loves his food so much that she got on her knees and begged her father to teach her how to cook so she can cook his meal anytime she wants. That's how she got into cooking into the first place. Bàba taught her everything she needs to know about spice. Garlic to chilies, Liu absorbs the information and makes all the amazing spicy food that her father can created. She made mapo tofu, dandanmian, and best of all, _hot pot._ No one can make a better hot pot than hers. Bàba can make his hot pot really spicy, but Liu made her even spicier that she made her whole family sick with a massive stomachache for a whole day. Which is really weird for her as she felt okay after eating it. But of course she felt so guilty about the incident that she never made her hot pot ever again.

Yet if she ever has the chance to cook a good hot pot again, she wants her dad to have the first taste before anybody can.

 _A large crack forms._

But sadly, she can't cook a hot pot anymore without him around.

"Um hey!" a bubbly voice calls behind her, stopping Liu from exiting out of the cafeteria. "Are you okay?"

Liu snaps out of her daydreaming state and spun her head to the voice's direction. She gasps when she discovers that it was one of her female classmates that she'd never personally interacted with. She has a short bobbed haircut with thick brown locks and beautiful pale skin that Liu envies for. Her brown eyes are large and filled with life and small circular pink blushes grace her cheeks.

" . . . So pretty . . ." Liu quietly whispers, not listening to the offer that Uraraka is saying.

"- And so, if you want, wanna sit with us for today?" Uraraka finishes.

Wait, when did she started? Liu blinks in confusion. "Pardon?" she softly asks. "Um, why are you here again?"

Uraraka froze where she stands. She didn't expect that Liu would not remember what she just said five seconds ago. What she said wasn't that much, but Liu forgot about it despite this short time? How?

"Um," Uraraka didn't know what to do. "Do you want to sit at our table?"

Liu pauses, creating an extremely awkward air between the two girls. Her face was void of any emotions. It was completely blank. Uraraka just assumes that Liu was in deep thought about going to a lunch table. But was it really necessary to think so deeply into it? Even Deku doesn't do that much thinking for such a simple decision!

"'Kay," Liu softly replies with a shy and embarrassed blush. "I'm sorry for . . . Not saying it fast enough. I never had anyone invite me over to their table before so I do apologize for it."

Uraraka stares back at Liu, more confused than ever. _Chen is sure weird,_ she thought. _But maybe she's just a socially awkward girl._

"Oh don't worry!" Uraraka says, not getting upset by Liu's odd behaviors. "It's okay! I just want you over and - Uhhhh . . ."

Like clockwork, Liu's eyes glow a bright red as a smile slowly grows on her lips. "Really?" she asks excitedly. "This isn't a joke?"

"Yep," Uraraka meekly replies, bugged by Liu's eerie red eyes.

"Oh my God!" Liu gasps as her eyes glows brighter. "Thank you!"

It's just a request, but it meant a lot to Liu. Uraraka can't figure out if that's weird or endearing.

* * *

"Iida-kun," Izuku pathetically calls out, tears peaking out of his eyes. "I-I can't do this. I can't face Chen -"

"Midoriya-kun," Iida put his chopsticks down and stares at him with absolute seriousness. His glasses dramatically glares, adding a level of suspense to the deadly air. "I think you should date after high school."

"That's all you could say?!" Izuku exclaims in shock. "I expected support! How could you be so cruel to me?!"

"Because you needed to know the truth," Iida replies calmly. "Chen-san is nice, but I believe that your relationship with her is . . ."

" _Nonexistent_ ," Izuku lays his head down in despair. "I know. She has only gone to my house once, but that doesn't mean anything yet! Though she never talked with me since then."

"Actually she never talks to anybody unless you talk to her first," Iida points out, causing Izuku to shoot his head up and stare at him in confusion.

"What?" Izuku asks

"Yes, haven't you notice it yet?" Iida says. "Unless you directly talk to her first, Chen-san will not talk to anyone. I had observed her behaviors for the past few days and I realized that she will be quiet all day unless you call her out, but even then, Chen will say what she needs to say and get out of a conversation."

"That doesn't sounds like her at all!" Izuku remembers on that day that she almost blows up his apartment, Chen talks a lot. She gives her opinions and personal information like how Izuku looks like her younger brother and stuff. So maybe she's just a shy girl who worries about annoying people? "She's just-"

"Hey Deku!" Uraraka calls.

"Deku?" another, soft voice enters.

"I got Chen!"

Izuku immediately slams his hand down on the table as his weak heart drops harder than a stone falling into a well. _Oh God,_ he meekly thought. _I'm so screwed._

"Ah, good day, Lü-san!" Liu cheerfully greets as she pulls up a chair and sit next to him. "I didn't expect you to be here. But I can assume that these are your friends, right?"

Izuku was officially brain dead. What should he say? From what he can gather up over these few weeks, Liu has no awareness when it comes to guys confessing to her. She always brutally rejects them without knowing it. That will be Izuku if he doesn't say something cool or impressive.

"Uh, uh, uh, ur," Izuku nervously starts. "That guy you gave that date to is super depressed now!"

 _Fuck!_ Why did he say that?

"Huh? Really?" Liu asks, shocked. "Why on earth is he depressed? I gave him a date. Does he want another one?"

"No, that's because you gave him the wrong kind of date," Iida says.

"But -" Then a flash realization appears in her eyes.

 _A small crack forms._

"Oh my God," Liu softly slaps her face. "He's another one of those guys who tried to _date_. Poor kid. I didn't realize what I had did."

"What? Do you want to date him?" Izuku panics.

"No," Liu replies, oblivious to his panic. "But I do feel bad for not noticing and letting him down so hard. Maybe that's why there was a crowd."

Izuku let out a sigh, taking a glance at his friends. Iida was sitting up plainly with an approving nod while Uraraka gives him two thumbs up as to say " _You're doing a great job, Deku-kun!"_

Izuku was glad to have such good and supportive friends.

"Um, hey-"

"Maybe I can make him a bento tomorrow?" Liu says to herself, ignoring the presences of her classmates. "But I don't know where his homeroom is. How am I gonna bring his bento to him then?"

"Hey Chen-san, are you -"

"I need to talk with random people then, but I don't want to speak with people," Liu ignores Izuku. "I'm going to embarrass myself again. It's so -"

"She's perfect for you," Uraraka whispers to her nervous friend. "She mutters to herself all the time. Just like _you_."

Izuku doesn't know whether that's a good thing or not, but they have something in common then. That's a start, right? Wait a sec!

"You mutter a lot!" Izuku suddenly says. "I can mutter a lot too!"

Wait, wait, what the hell did he just said?! Oh whatever, fuck it! Izuku is a really awkward guy and has no idea how to talk to a girl that he likes! So the hell with it! Bring on the embarrassment! Let's go for it! _Jia you!_ As Liu will say! _Jia_ fuckin' _you!_

"Oh really?" Liu happily responds, instantly forgetting all of her bento plans. "You mutter too? I thought I'm the only one!"

Izuku really wonders what's wrong with her brain sometimes. One second, she seems to focus on one thing before going onto another thing the other second. Does she have something in her unorganized head of hers or what?

"Um sure," he blinks. "Are you okay?"

But he will accept it to prevent an awkward atmosphere.

"Yep," Liu nods, confused. "I'm fine."

"Suuuure, you are," Izuku drawn out. _Uraraka, help me,_ he thought, not knowing what to talk about.

Seriously, this is so awkward. Should he continue to talk to her? He feels so obligated to talk.

"Okay, it's lunchin'!" Liu picks up her chopsticks and opens her bento, revealing its glorious content which causes all three of her classmates to gasp. Liu prepares a healthy bed of rice with sauced chicken and a side of salad with mixed fruits and spinach. Liu gladly takes a hardy amount of chicken and rice and delicately eats it. It took a few seconds to eat the entire bento and when Liu ate the last grain of rice, she put away the bento and sighs in joy.

"All done!" Liu cheerfully says. "Though I'm still hungry."

Her classmates stare at her with expressionless faces. What just happened? Did she just consume her lunch in less than five seconds? And did she just say that she's still hungry?

"What the hell . . ." Izuku whispers.

"Oh," Liu suddenly leans close to Izuku's face, causing him press his back against the chair as he blushes.

"Uh, um, Chen?" Izuku meekly spat out.

"One layer, two layers, three layers, four layers," Liu counts, her eyes sharpen. "Five layers, six layers, seven layers, eight layers," Liu softly smiles, making Izuku blush harder. "You got eight freckles!" Liu softly claps her hands in happiness. "You got _eight_ freckles! That's make you so lucky then, right?"

". . . What?" Izuku slowly turns his head to his gawking friends, pointing to Liu as to say "What just happened?"

"Yeah," Liu pokes his soft cheek. "I never noticed this before, but you got freckles and eight of them. Once my father told me that if a person has those eight freckles on their face, they will be really, really happy in the future! Like, um, a millionaire or something, or maybe in this case, you are gonna be a really awesome hero in the future!"

Izuku blushes brighter at her genuine compliment. Oh God, his crush just said that he will be an awesome hero! As he looks at Liu, she seems to be actual truthful about Izuku being a great hero. Her warm smile, to her soft eyes, they were all real and lovely.

"R-Really?" Izuku asks.

"Yes," Liu nods.

For the first time in his life, Izuku knows that Chen Liu is his one and only. There's no one that could make his chest race with excitement and make his stomach feel like it was stuffed with butterflies. Liu is definitely his one!

His heart can't take the absolute joy he's experiencing that he faints backwards and slides off out of his chair. And he hits the floor _hard_.

Instantly, Liu screams in terror, shocked by the sudden fall. His friends quickly run over to his side as people immediately gather around and look at the poor boy. Despite Liu being near, they whisper to each other words that cut deep into Liu's heart.

"Did she do this to him?"

 _A crack forms._

"Did she kill him?"

 _A large crack forms._

"What a horrible person. She did this to him."

 _Two large cracks form._

"She's from the _Hero_ Course, but she hasn't done anything heroic since she got here."

 _Ten large cracks form._

"And hear what she did to that poor guy? She practically murdered him before All-Might came."

 _Fourteen large cracks forms._

"Why is she trying to be a he-"

"No!" Liu yells, pushing her chair to the floor and causing a thud that calls everyone to attention. Her heart fills with hateful agony. She was _not_ a murderer! She is a hero! They are wrong. _They were all wrong!_ Before Liu could scream her angry distaste, she feels the crowd's stares pierce through her, causing her to stumble back in shock. Then she realizes the horrible thing she had just done.

Everyone is watching her, judging her, and _hating_ her. Their energies, their _fears_ , flows inside of Liu like a free river. She overreacted again and is now facing the consequences of society again.

Awkward. Retard. Freak. Murderer. _Psycho._

That's how they felt about her, and she understands. She did something bad and everybody is scared of her again. It's just a well-deserved punishment from this world. So she will do what she does best in a situation like that.

She smiles.

Yes, she smiles widely and proudly at her audience. She doesn't know what to do, so she smiles and walk away from them, leaving them to stare at her as she leaves the cafeteria. Liu refuses to turn back. She can't. She shouldn't. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

 _She can't speak to them as an upset crowd!_

But that left Todoroki, who witnessed the events from start to finish, disturbed.

* * *

Liu grips the sink tight, breaking it to dust.

 _Ten leaks._

 _Stupid!_ Tears drip down her face. _Retarded! Why couldn't you just shut up and take it?!_ Liu looks at herself in the bathroom mirror. _Words don't hurt, you idiot! Why do I have to be to be so ungrateful?!_ Her tears shines under the irritating artificial lights. Her breath heaves greatly as her barrier breaks. _I have to stop!_ Liu thoughts, forcing herself to stand firmly on the ground and her barrier to fix itself. Her muscles instantly tense as a headache comes on.

 _One leaks . . . Two leaks . . ._

Liu falls to her knees, clutching her pain-filled stomach. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire. Liu coughs violently before gritting her teeth, almost breaking them. _I gotta do it_ , she thought, standing up. _I can't explode because someone hurts my precious 'fweelings.'_

Liu stomps her foot to the ground, breaking a large dent in the floors. _Here we go_ , she thought, dreading for the next "healing" session.

 _Three leaks, four leaks, five leaks, six leaks, se-_

Liu collapses. She shakes uncontrollably. Liu stubbornly wipes away her tears and forcefully standing up, causing more dents to form in the floors. She takes a quick glance at the mirror and gasps. Her eyes was quickly switching back and forth between her normal black color to her deadly red energy. A bright light discharges itself from her body, making Liu look more demonic.

Liu was a monster. It was a fact and nothing can change that.

 _A leak reopens._

 _Damn it!_ She reopened a leak again. After counting the remaining leaks, Liu bites her lip. Five more leaks to heal. She take a deep sigh, preparing to heal again. _I_ _can do this_ , she thought. _You have to._

 _One leak! Two leaks! Three leaks! Four -_

Liu falls to her back, curling up in a fetal position. Her muscles, her brain, her _heart_ , everything in her body is in so much pain. Her tears were gone. There's nothing of dried tracks where there used to be tears. To Hell with it, Liu must heal her leaks now. She will just do it in the floor.

 _Four leaks!_

Liu coughs painfully, crossing her arms, clutching them tight, and bruising them. _Just one more_ . . . She breathes rapidly. _Just one more, damn it!_

 _Five -_

Liu bits her tongue, tasting a similar metallic substance.

 _Five -_

Liu's breath pacing faster. Her chest hurts as her heart beats hard.

 _Five -_

A hand punches the broken floor, further cracking it to pieces. _I have to do this!_ Liu thought, fading in and out of conscious. She screams to the heavens as she heals her last leak.

 _FIVE LEAKS!_

Immediately, Liu falls face first into the broken tiles. Her muscles finally relax. Her mouth hung loose, drool drips out of it. She can't think. She was so tired. Maybe she can go and take a quick nap like what she did before. Her eyelids close as her quick breath slows.

Peace finally.

Liu doesn't have to worry or deal with people for now. It's completely peaceful. So peaceful that she didn't even notice a large figure above her.

* * *

"We need to find a way to," Recovery Girl looks up from her clipboard and points to the unconscious girl lying on the bed, "Prevent this from ever happening again."

All-Might looks over Liu with a distraught expression. He rubs his thin hands together out of a nervous habit. "But, you know," he starts. "Chen just had a, um, meltdown."

"It's not _just_ a meltdown," Recovery Girl claires, "if she destroyed hundreds of thousands of yens worth in damages and scared the entire student body that they are posting millions of hurtful things on the internet."

"Yeah," he softly replies. All-Might saw some of the posts online and he can't help to get sick from it. Kids _definitely_ can be cruel, calling a girl a psychopath, retarded, slut, and even telling her that she should even just _die_. Even though they don't have the guts to say these things in front of her face, they can do it on the Internet when they are all anonymous. The only good thing here is that Liu doesn't have a laptop or a phone to look at their messages.

"And with Liu-chan's condition," Recovery Girl writes on her clipboard. "She was having trouble in class again. From what some of the teachers have said, she was being disruptive since morning."

"Maybe it was because of that Yakuza news report?" All-Might suggests. "Those newscasters have been bending the truth all week. They must created some form of stress for her."

"Well, maybe?" the old lady shrugs. "But this is Chen Liu. She doesn't have thick skin so anything can bother her."

"But how can we prevent a mental breakdown then?" All-Might asks, concerned. "I don't think I can stop her if I really wanted to if she breaks down."

The unthinkable thought. All-Might not being strong enough to stop someone.

That's something that will strike panic among the public. This is probably one of the biggest secrets that Yuuei must keep to themselves. If this information was to be released, the public will not only lose all hope for heroes. They will also demonize Liu, a girl who never asked for such powers, even more and ask for her death, but that doesn't have to happen if the school keep it as a secret.

"I heard that Qì-Rén is making a mental health plan," All-Might comments, changing the subject.

"Yes, I have been helping with it," Recovery Girl replies. "It has all she needs. Reliable psychologists and therapies that will help her cope with her trauma."

Trauma. A sixteen-year-old girl with several traumas. What is this world coming to?

"Ah, that's good. It's a start to prevent a mental breakdown at least," All-Might sighs. "It seems that Young Chen will not be waking up anytime soon, so I'll take my leave."

"Okay, bye then," Recovery Girl seems to be concentrating on writing a detailed report of Liu's meltdown and ignoring All-Might's goodbye.

All-Might turns back to his muscular form and walk out of the room.

The only thing that sounds the room is Liu's gentle breathing and the scratching of writing that Recovery Girl is doing.

* * *

" _Gu! I'm gunna be a hero someday!"_

" _This is what city folks call, um, an 'emitter type' quirk? It's like my quirk, I think, which changes stuff? Or gives off light which my quirk does? I dunno. Science's weird. Let's go ask Māma!"_

" _Don't be sad, Gu! I'm sure your quirk is coming soon. Ya just a late-bloomer! I'm sure of it! That's all! After all, I was one too!"_

" _Ya did it! You finally got your quirk! Huh? What's that sad face?"_

" _Gu, I don't care what those heroes said. I'm gunna be a true pro one day soon! I won't stay in this village for the rest of my life!"_

" _Bàba told us not to be here. I dunno why, but there's a lot of adults there."_

" _If you don't want it, then ya don't have to be a hero. That's no waste. Those heroes are being bullies."_

" _Leave him alone, ya jerks! He said that he doesn't want to be a hero!"_

" _Leave them alone! Why don't you just be actual heroes for once instead of being jerks!"_

" _Shut up! Don't tell Gu that he's worthless if he doesn't want to use his quirk to be a hero!"_

" _You are heroes?! You hurt, steal, and ruin everyone's lives! Ya are just villains with hero licenses! You all are just horrible human beings!"_

" _I'm sorry, Gu. I ruined everything again."_

" _I'm sorry, but I can't go to school anymore. I need to farm if we want to eat."_

" _Don't worry, Gu. I'll make sure we get everything we need, okay."_

" _Māma, please get up. Me and Gu is hungry."_

" _Your life is your own, okay? If you really want to be someone else, then it's no mistake, 'kay Gu?"_

" _Māma doesn't need us anymore, Gu. But don't worry. I'm ain't leavin' you like what Māma did."_

" _Gu, I told you I'm not hungry. Go eat it."_

" _Gu, this doesn't hurt that much. My quirk fixes it."_

" _Gu, you can climb on my back if your feet hurts. I can go over another thousand kilometres just like that!"_

" _Don't worry, Gu! I'm gunna be a hero someday! So I'm really, really strong and be able to protect you!"_

" _Gu, big sisters are strong, ya know."_

" _G-Gu, I'm sorry."_

Liu gasps, immediately sitting up from her bed. She grips the blanket to her side, almost ripping them. Her heart races as panic flows through her. Tears sting her eyes as they run. _Where am I?_ She thought, wiping her eyes.

"Calm down, dearie," Recovery Girl wheels her seat over to her and gently places a hand on her arm. "You're just at the clinic. It's okay. It's all okay."

Liu slows her breathing as she falls backwards, laying her aching head. "This sucks," Liu softly comments.

"But you're lucky," Recovery Girl states. "At least you're not physically injured. I heard from All-Might that you were screaming in the bathroom in pain."

"My barrier has been wrecked," Liu ignores the old woman and looks up at the ceiling, seeing her cracking barrier. "I have so many cracks to heal."

"Heal?" Recovery Girl asks. "You can heal your barrier?"

"Yes, but I have a limit," Liu groans tiredly. "And I reached it for today."

"But I can send you home for -"

"Nah, I'm fine," Liu sits up. "I can still use my quirk, but I can't heal my barrier or else I might pass out again." Liu looks at Recovery Girl, who dons a worried look. Guilt builds in the back of Liu's throat.

"Hey, I'm okay," Liu softly says, comforting. "I'm just okay. I can still fight like usual."

"But you really need to stop pushing yourself to the edge," the old lady says. "I heard from Qì-Rén that you used to work so hard that you would pass out for days. That's not healthy so -"

Liu lifts her hand up with a expressionless face. "I'm fine," she says, getting off of bed. "I'm totally _fine_."

With that, Liu ignores Recovery Girl's calls and walks out of the clinic with her head held up high. For all of the years she worked as a nurse, she can tell that Chen Liu will be the hardest to treat.

Recovery Girl can tell how mad Liu is when she suggested for her to take it easy.

* * *

Izuku feels horrible.

After regaining his conscious, Uraraka and Iida explained to him what just happened to Liu. Her having an outburst to her destroying the girl's bathroom while screaming atop of her lungs to All-Might carrying her unconscious body out of there. His stomach drops when he heard that. He can't help but to feel guilty for these events. If Izuku hadn't passed out, then she wouldn't have been in the clinic now.

Hero Studies will start soon.

Aizawa-sensei had announced since this morning that someone special will be in the class today. Everyone is anticipating for the special guest arrival. Who is this guy and what can he do to "spice" these lessons up is up in the air for now. Izuku can only hypothesize that it may be another teacher from another class, but it still could be someone who never taught before.

The door opens wide as a man steps in the classroom. Immediately, Izuku gasps loudly in absolute utter shock.

A hero with a black bowl-cut, a long black overcoat, and his signature black muffler that is proudly wrapped around his pale neck. The only difference that Izuku can tell is that his hair is shorter and his head is wrapped in white bandages.

Izuku knows who this person is. A Yuuei alumni who was originally from the General Course before transferring over to the Hero Course and becoming a famous hero in another country. A hero who is also known to be a genius scientist and has been awarded in metals and trophies for his breakthroughs in the Quirk Sciences. A hero that has been in multiple documentaries about being a biracial hero and a famous scientist.

And recently, he just became the number one hero in China.

 _The Air Body Hero: Qì-Rén._

"It's Qì-Rén!" Izuku's eyes filled with delightful sparkles as the said hero and the class spin toward the boy with sudden interest. "The one and only _Qì-Rén_!"

Many classmates grunt in annoyance at that name. He was the same dick who'd taken advantage of Liu and her quirk. They know that he's basically a fraud with a hero license.

"It's Qì-Rén!" Izuku points at him, standing up from his seat. "He's the biggest hero in all of Beijing!"

"Damn right I am!" Qì-Rén confidently smiles and struck a pose. "I'm the Air Body Hero, Qì-Rén!"

"Whooooa, that's so cool!" Izuku grins widely. "That's the pose when you defeated Grand Charles! Ya know, the one that captured all of those hostages in that subway! You were so amazing when you took him and all of his lackeys!"

 _Actually,_ Ren thought, keeping his facade in place. _It was Liu's work. She just happened to be there at the moment and worried about being on time for school because, and I quote, "these villains are taking too much time being villains while I have so much stuff to do." So she fought them off. But now that I think back on it, she didn't "fought" them off. It's more of a "they didn't stand a chance."_

"Oh really?" Qì-Rén grins. "What about this?" Qì-Rén struck his hand up in a peace sign.

"That's the pose that you did when Chrono-Elixir was defeated!" Izuku fanboys. "Police said that he is impossible to be caught due to his quirk, Slow Motion, which makes his surroundings so slow that no one can catch him. How did you manage to do that?"

 _Again, Liu._ Ren mentally sighs. _With a quirk that could make you faster than mach speed, it's just a matter of time before Liu plummets the poor Chrono to the ground. Though she did offer him some tea and biscuits first. Such a naive pacifist._

"I used science on my side!" Qì-Rén winks at him. "And what about this?" Qì-Rén spins in his heels before stopping at Izuku's direction and waving at him.

"Oh my God, that's from when you stopped Atomic!" Izuku gasps. "His quirk can cause a wave of radiation and can easily kill a ton of people in one go! That's insane! You made put him look so weak like it was nothing! That's so cool!"

 _Liu. It's Liu again,_ Ren remembers. _Liu is like an energy vampire and radiation is just nothing to her. I remember when I took her to Atomic, Liu immediately jumps up in joy and hugs him because "it feels good to be near him." Not to mention that after a few seconds later, Liu completely drained his quirk which made him absolutely worthless for the next few hours. I had a field day when the media rolled by. They asked how did_ I _make a big guy so weak!_

"What about -"

Aizawa suddenly glares his red eyes at Izuku, instantly causing him to sit down in silence. Qì-Rén huffs aggressively as he crosses his arms and stomp his foot.

"Aizawa-senpai!" he whines. "Why do you-"

"You still haven't changed, _Kita Ren_ ," Aizawa harshly says. "And it's quite sad actually. You were in my class a few years ago and you still haven't matured."

"What the balls, Aizawa- _senpai_?!" Ren complains, refusing to call him as his teacher anymore. "You can't say my full name like that! I'm _Qì-Rén_ now! I'm twenty, not fuckin' fifteen or sixteen, and an adult! You didn't expel me while you had the chance so _HA_! In yer face!"

Izuku and the rest of class can't believe it. Aizawa-sensei is known to be a strict teacher and a hard ass, but this "Kita Ren" came here and insult him like it was nothing and this is a former _student_ of his! If he did this in his class when he was a student, then how the everlasting hell did he not get expelled if he acted like that?!

Aizawa sighs, turning back to his class. "Why didn't I do that?" Aizawa quietly comments to himself. "Okay, everyone. For today, All-Might isn't going to teach you due to a meeting he had to attend so I'll be filling in for him."

"And with _me_!" Qì-Rén jumps in front of him. "The ultra special guest named Qì-Rén!"

"Shut up," Aizawa grabs Qì-Rén's face and pushes him out of his way. "But yes, Qì-Rén will be assisting us with the exercise because -"

"I built these super and _deadly_ robots for you kiddies to fight!" Qì-Rén cuts him off. "If you saw those zero-points robots in your entrance exams, I made the blueprints for those things! So you know I'm hundred-and-ten percent legit!"

"Can you not cut me off?" Aizawa asks him. "You're bragging and we don't have time for that." Aizawa sighs again. God, he thought he doesn't have to sigh as much again after Ren graduated, but you can't get everything, right? "Look everyone," Aizawa calls for the class's attention. "Get dressed into your costumes and lets meet up at the model city. That's where the exercise will be taken place today."

"So don't be late, you - Gah!" Ren's head was grabbed and pushed to the side.

"Just go," Aizawa demands.

"Okay!" the class echoes back.

* * *

"I'm worried," Mina says, finished dressing in her costume. "Chen-chan still isn't here."

"Of course, she isn't here," Momo replies. "After she had that, um, _tantrum_ , she became exhausted and has to go to the clinic to rest."

"But that's horrible!" Mina exclaims, sitting on the available bench. "Can't Chen-chan just, ya know, come back?"

"Have you seen what she had done to that bathroom?" Tsu interjects. "It was completely demolished. Like the floor was destroyed, the sinks were destroyed, everything has been destroyed. I honestly think she can't do anything else for today but to rest."

"But this isn't like Chen!" Mina yells, upset. "Chen-chan is - isn't like _that_! She's kind and wouldn't dare to destroy stuff on purpose! She's a nice person!"

"But we have to remind ourselves that Liu-chan _is_ the same person who destroyed Beijing," Momo says, putting on her skirt. "Despite how she acts or how she looks, Chen Liu is actually _dangerous._ "

Honestly, Mina doesn't want to believe it. Since she met Liu for the first time, all she can think about her is that she's the kindest and cutest person that she had ever met. Like all the things on the news or any other media are completely wrong about her being such a villainous person. But the more Mina got to know her, she quickly learns that Chen is in fact dangerous. If not, the most dangerous in the Class 1-A.

After that Yakuza Showdown, there's no denying that.

Mina winces at that fact. "Can we then -" The door swings open, causing everybody to turn and look. Liu stands, holding the door wide open and with her head held down. With no words, Liu stoically walks to her locker and starts to undress.

Everybody has many questions for the small girl as they silently watch her. Are you okay? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the clinic? And many more.

Uraraka was the first to speak up.

"Um, Chen-chan!" she calls out to her. "Are you -"

"I'm fine," Liu sternly says, not looking back at her classmates. Her voice was cold and harsher than usual.

"No, are you seriously okay?" Momo raises her hand and gently touches her shoulder. "We are -"

"I told you," Liu aggressively shoves her hands away. "I'm _fine_."

"But we are only -" Mina quickly shuts herself up as the rest of classmates stumbles back, either gasping or holding their hand atop on their wide open mouths.

Liu's usual round and sweet eyes turns cruel and sharp as they pierce through them with her crimson fury. Bright red and heartless, Liu glares at her classmates, warning them to go away and leave her be. Instantly, they got the message as they went back to minding their own business. Liu turns back to her locker and finishes dressing herself, but she can't help but to feel guilty for scaring them. Even though they are annoying her and pushing her buttons, they don't deserve to be scared by someone like her.

Just like clockwork, Liu can't be kind as she wanted to be.

 _A large crack forms._

* * *

You know the one thing that Todoroki really miss since he was forced to be on bedrest.

His costume.

Yes, he knows that it's minimalist, but he likes it like that. A simple costume makes it easy to move after all. Unlike his arrogant classmate with a quite literal explosive temper, his costume doesn't attract attention from a million kilometres away. Simple and modest is the way to go.

But today, he realizes that something was off about it.

His white shirt that helps regulate his body temperance hasn't changed appearance wise, but it just have this _smell_. It oddly smells like vinegar. But then he remembers something.

He remembers that that foreigner cleaned his costume to get rid of that annoying dried blood stain. Did she uses some vinegar to get the blood out? Or -

Todoroki stops himself.

 _It's just a shirt_ , he reminds himself. _It's not that big of a deal. It was just been cleaned by that psycho_. And psycho she is.

After what he witnessed in the cafeteria and what he heard about her wrecking a bathroom, there's no doubt in his mind that Chen Liu is two-faced. Kind and sweet on one side and cruel and mentally unstable on the other. He can't afford to let his guard down around her. It's basically a death wish upon him.

Everyone is so tense after that incident. No one in their right mind can relax after what she had done. This has filled Todoroki with rage. This person thinks that this is okay? That it's totally fine that she will keep smiling and laughing like normal? And he's not being biased when he states this. After a day after the Yakuza fight, Liu went back being happy and laughing and not giving a care in the world.

 _Disgusting._

If she thinks that it's okay to cruelly take down a criminal without a second thought, then what she will do when she becomes a hero? Go on and become number one for the fame and money? Oh sure, she can claim that she only does this for the "people," but he knows that total bullshit. A person with too much power for their own good shouldn't be a hero.

And with the help of this so-called number one "hero" in Beijing, Liu got the advantage of having tight and reliable connections within the Hero Business, but he wasn't one to talk. His father is the number two hero and, even if he doesn't want his help, just his name associated with him can help him get his name out. It's only natural for everybody wanting the child of Endeavor as their sidekick after all.

But still, if she wants to be a hero and number one, Todoroki is sure to Hell going to make it hard for her to accomplish that.

"Hey Todoroki-kun!" Kirishima calls, walking out of the locker room. "Let's go. We got an exercise to do!"

And he will start with this exercise.

* * *

"Mr. Rén?" Liu tilts her head in confusion as her class enters into the monitoring room.

"Oh, heya!" Qì-Rén waves at her, having a hand on his hip. "Back to the living, are you?"

Liu nods, not wanting to talk with people any longer. "Chen-chan," Mina whispers to her, not wanting to get caught by Aizawa. "How do you even know him by the way? I have been wondering about that since we met him over at Kabukicho." Mina leans close to Liu's ear and whispers. "He's a major creep."

"Oh he's the guy who gave me my recommendation," Liu clearly states, not bothering to whisper like her roommate. Suddenly, the whole class turns to her with shocked eyes, wondering how she even got the attention of the co-called biggest pro-hero in Beijing.

Bakugou turns to Qì-Rén while pointing to her. "How the hell -"

"I knew her since we are young," Qì-Rén clarifies. "But don't you even think that I gave her a recommendation because I just know her. Liu got the skills to pay the bills."

"Oh really?" Bakugou sharply says with a sarcastic undertone. "It really not just because -"

"Nope," Qì-Rén says casually. "She got the skills. Trust me, 'kay?"

Bakugou clicks his tongue. "She don't got any skills," he says under his breath. "She's all just brawn, no brains."

 _A crack forms._

"Okay, okay," Aizawa types in the keyboard of the giant monitor and bring up a presentation up. "Cut the chatter. We don't have time for that."

The student looks at the monitor and was similar 16-bit figures in the last lessons. "Alright," Aizawa starts. "Like the first exercise you did at the beginning of the year, two teams, heroes and villains, comprised of two members. The villains will protect a fake bomb while the heroes tries to capture it. You know the rest already."

"But here's the catch!" Qì-Rén excitedly says, typing a few things into the keyboard as a few small robots pop on screen. "You gotta kill these things if you want to win." The class gasps as Liu tilts her head, knowing what kind of robots that Ren usual built.

"Actually these robots are just obstacles," Aizawa clarifies. "You don't have to fight them to win."

The class relaxes as Liu continues thinking about the robots.

"Look, are we gonna pick the teams?" Qì-Rén asks. "These people already know how the dance goes, right?"

"Yes, let's do this," Aizawa says as the two men brings out the boxes to pick names from.

And then the process of picking teams starts.

* * *

Izuku is going to be officially dead after this exercise.

 _Team G: Midoriya Izuku & Bakugou Katsuki_

 _VS_

 _Team B: Chen Liu & Kaminari Denki_

" _Deku_ ," a cruel voice calls behind him.

"A-Ah," Izuku slowly turns around to face a terrifying figure who stood taller than him. "H-Hi Kacchan."

Bakugou steps closer to Izuku who immediately flinches. "Don't get in my way," he hisses.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" a loud thud sounds the room. "Damn it! I have Chen!"

Kaminari kneels to the ground in despair as Jirou laughs at him. "Well, that sucks for you!" she says. "At least I don't have her this time!"

"Shut up!" Kaminari yells, raising from his position. "If you have Chen, then _you_ will be the one crying!"

"But I don't!" Jirou practically dances in joy. "And now, _you're_ the one that is screwed!"

While Kaminari and Jirou continues to childishly argues, Todoroki observes the conversation that they had with slightly widened eyes.

"Why are they saying that?" Todoroki quietly whispers his thoughts. "I thought you would be lucky if you have a-"

"Having a recommendation doesn't mean that you will automatically pass the class," Momo explains behind, catching him off guard.

"Yeah," Kirishima enters into the conversation. "Chen is basically failing this class by now. She never passes any of these exercises."

"Wait, really?" Todoroki asks in shock, turning to the two classmates. "I thought Chen would be quite successful in Hero Studies. The power she has -"

"Is totally worthless if you never use it!" Mina loudly states.

"Yep," Tsu agrees. "She never really uses it so it leaves her basically vulnerable to, well, _anything_."

Todoroki didn't just hear that. He didn't just hear that the strongest in the class isn't passing Hero Studies because she never uses her quirk. It has to be some type of joke, isn't it?

"I know what you are thinking," Kirishima interjects his thoughts. "But in her defense, she still uses her quirk but very sparely."

"As if she never actually fights?" Todoroki asks, curious.

The whole class nods in agreement.

So it isn't a joke. Liu is seriously failing this class because she doesn't use her quirk. That might be the stupidest thing that he had ever heard. Training to be a hero and not using your quirk is completely insane to him.

Kirishima suddenly feels a soft tap as he quickly spins around and looks down at a familiar small classmate.

"Kirishima-san," Liu emotionlessly says. "What are we doing again?"

Todoroki then asks himself if she's really a psychopath or a retarded psychopath with no situational awareness.

* * *

Liu feels horrible.

Her muscles was arching and sore. Her head was pounding against her skull. Liu probably should have taken that advice from Recovery Girl and take it easy.

But that's not okay to her.

She cannot afford to to "take it easy." She's on a scholarship that is based in her grade in her Hero Studies and right now, she's not doing so good. Currently and unlike what her classmates had thought, she ranked fifth in this subject which is the minimum to keep her scholarship. Liu can only be thankful that Hero Studies isn't always exercises that she has to use her quirk in and have tests and classwork like any other class. If they don't, then Liu is sure to fail.

Wait, why is she thinking like that? She seriously needs to stop complaining and start doing her best in this exercise or else she will disappoint her poor classmate like the others in the previous attempts.

Liu remembers how sad Tsu-san looks after they placed last in a race in the forest training area because she was helping her other classmates who were lost and navigated them to the finishing line. But to be honest, if Liu hadn't helped them, they probably would have been lost for days. She also had remembered when Mineta-san was her partner and he got injured because Liu failed to realize that he wasn't strong enough to walk probably over twelve meters and fall onto the ground, passed out. Though Mina said that Mineta-san was faking it so he can touch Liu's prepubescent boobs without him getting smack. And then was this one time when Liu got partnered with this girl with those weird ear attachments (Liu had never gotten her name) and they failed because Liu gave the other team the briefcase that they were protecting. To her argument, Liu did try to fight ("Talk" in Liu's terms) back, but they had _Bakugou-san_ on their side so it was really hard to fight him without directly using her quirk. So she just gave him the briefcase. Liu doesn't really want to hurt Bakugou over something as petty as a fancy-looking box with important information in it.

. . . Okay, Liu can see why some of her classmates think she's stupid. Like who the hell gives a briefcase filled with ground-breaking information? _Liu._

But after that incident, Bakugou-san seems to be getting more hostile with her for some reason that Liu can't detect. Liu doesn't know to exact reason - either because he may be really competitive or have an inferiority complex or both - but Bakugou-san is _really_ mean to her for no real reason. Liu is definitely not looking forward to this exercise today.

Wait a minute! Why is she complaining again?!

She's here to get a diploma, not to make friends. If Bakugou-san doesn't like her, then that's okay. It won't affect her grades if not everyone likes her!

Liu quickly slaps herself, getting back to focus on this exercise that she barely have no clue about.

"So what's your name?" Liu suddenly asks Kaminari who is reading the map of the building while trying to ignore his classmate that slapped herself a few seconds ago.

Liu notices his silence.

"I'm sorry but I don't know your name," Liu more loudly clarifies. "My name is-"

"Chen Liu," Kaminari crumples the map in frustration, stuffs it into his jacket, and looks up at the tall building. "Look babe, I'm Kaminari Denki and please don't get in my way. I need to pass this class unlike you."

"But I'm not going to be in your way," Liu huffs grumpily. "I'm going to help."

"Yeah you are," Kaminari sarcastically says.

"Oh great, you believe in me!" Liu cheers, failing to understand sarcasm again.

Kaminari sighs, running his fingers through his hair. _What did I do to deserve this . . . ?_ He thought. Without any moments of hesitation, he steps into the building with Liu following him from behind.

"Plus what are we doing again?" Liu asks.

 _Kill me_ , he thought.

* * *

Izuku has a plan.

It's probably not a good one, but it's the best that he can make considering that the other team has an adorable energy vampire like Chen.

Izuku's One For All and Bakugou's Explosions are entirely based on kinetic energy. The one thing that can make Chen stronger. But he has to also consider the fact that Chen is quite a pacifist and prefers to talk rather than fight. Thus brings the greatest advantage to their playing field.

Izuku doesn't necessarily have to fight. He can easily distract Chen. Yes, while Izuku is distracting Chen from reaching the bomb by having a simple conversation, Bakugou can go for Kaminari and capture him with the tape and then capture Chen. It's simple, but there's one problem.

"Um, Kacchan?" Izuku calls while hiding behind the bomb. "I have -"

"Shut up, Deku!" Bakugou yells, crossed arms as he stands in front of the bomb. "Don't get in my way!"

"B-But-"

"Look, I want to fight that retard _all by myself_!" Bakugou exclaims, hurriedly walking over to the opened door. "So be like how you always are and stay out of it!"

"But what about -"

"What about what?" Bakugou scoffs, turning around and driving Izuku one more glare. "What about how you're gonna kiss your stupid crush with the biggest idiot ever? _Pfft!_ Just screw off, Deku! Because -"

"No Kacchan!" Izuku yells, panicking as a large dark being with glowing red glass eyes. "You forgot about the ro -"

Nevertheless, Bakugou didn't mind the robot's presence as he put his hands behind him and blows the bot to hell. "Don't underestimate me, useless _Deku_ ," he hisses.

With that, he left the room, ignoring Izuku's pleas. But unfortunately, that's not the thing that he has worry about.

That robots is after all one of many that have just been activated and are currently in the same room that's he's in.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Izuku's screams reach over Liu's ears, stopping her as she grabs ahold of Kaminari's black jacket. "Where's that room with the bomb again?" Liu sharply asks.

"Wait, why are -" Kaminari shuts his mouth as he sees those cursed red eyes in Liu's abnormally calm expression.

"Where's that room?" Liu asks again.

"Fourth floor, first door that you will see."

"Great, see ya," Liu let go of his jacket and quickly walk past him.

"W-Wait! Chen-san!" Kaminari yells, catching up with her. "What are you doing?"

"Saving someone again," Liu softly says, marching ahead. "Lü-san probably saw a robot and is getting his butt kicked so hard. Mr. Rén's inventions are always either confusing or made out of gunpowder."

"Gunpowder?"

"I've known Mr. Rén for a long time," Liu gloats happily. "He was always a brilliant man with a talent to make awesome inventions. So making deadly robots is nothing to him."

"How did you eve get to know him?" Kaminari asks. "You seems like-"

"Who cares about that now?!" Liu yells in frustration. "I just knew him through his mom, but look, Lü-san is gonna die if we-"

 _CLACK! CLINK! ZIP!_

The two spins turn around as Liu instantly pushes Kaminari down to the floor, narrowly avoiding the incoming missile. As the missile directly hits the wall behind them, it burst into flame as the concrete crumples down, blocking the turn. Kaminari pushes Liu off and stands up, still shocked by the sudden attack. He turns to the other end of the hall and sees a rushing robot with large gatling guns attached to both sides, aiming straight at Kaminari.

In reaction, Kaminari generates rushing electricity within his body and prepares to release it against the bot. " _1.2 Million -"_ But then he feels a hand on his shoulder before he was shoves to the ground again. Before he can files his body up, Liu stand tall in front of him with irritated crimson eyes. With her abnormally calm heart, Liu wasn't phased when the robot unleashed a glowing hailstorm of bullets.

Kaminari immediately cowards as he curls his thin body and lifts his arms to protect his head, yet Liu stands still and simply raises a gentle hand. Liu sharply inhales as she swipes her hand across the air, quickly absorbing the kinetic energy within the bullets. As the energy leaves them, the bullets slow down before falling down on Liu's feet. Just as Liu hears the metallic clinking against the solid concrete, she holds out her hand to the incoming robot. Like the bullets, Liu absorbs the large energy from the robot before it slows down and stops completely. As the robot rolls slowly, the blinking lights on its being stop as the machine shuts down.

It was too easy for her. Way too easy. And a waste of time!

"Kaminari-san," Liu softly calls, pushing a hair behind her ear. "Let's go."

"H-Huh?" Kaminari meekly says, lowering his arms.

"We must go _now_!" Liu harshly claims, picking up Kaminari up and tossing him over her shoulder. "We heard Lü-san screaming earlier! He must be dealing with these things!"

"The robots?" he asks, still in shock.

"Well duh!" Liu crouches down as a familiar red flame forms around her feet. "We gotta get to him before he gets himself killed!"

"But how can we do that?!" Kaminari panics, wiggling in Liu's tight grip. "The only way upstairs just got blown by this robot over there!"

"Who said that?" Liu's eyes sharpen. "Like my Grandfather told me before, there's no such thing as an ' _only way!'_ "

Then at that moment, Kaminari Denki realizes that he's gonna die today.

* * *

The students gasp in horror as Kaminari's terrified screams and pleas pierces through their ears as the two adults carefully observe the screen.

Liu _did_ see another way upstairs, and that's _break_ the ceiling until you reach the fourth floor.

With flaming red light dances around her feet, Liu crouches down and leaps high with Kaminari desperately trying to escape from her grasp. She easily crushes the ceiling with her fist and she flips herself to the next level ground. As her feet touches the floor, Liu prepares once more to break the ceiling.

 _This is insane_ , Todoroki thought, barely maintaining his emotionless exterior. _She's causing so much damages for what? For trying to "save" Midoriya?_

So much destruction that he can't digest all of it. Does she even care for the safety of others? The classmates that she oh-so cared about? Todoroki can't understand her in the slightest.

The word "special" came to his mind. Is this so special that someone can cause this much death and destruction? That nothing matters to her but a flimsy goal with no actual plans.

Who was she? How is she so special again?

"Qì-Rén," Todoroki calls. "How long have you known her?"

"Um . . ." Qì-Rén hums. "For like six or five years."

"And has she always been like this?"

"Like what?" Qì-Rén raises a brow. "She always been a bit of an eccentric."

"Yeah, but -"

"Oh I see," Qì-Rén snaps his fingers in realization. "I know what you're looking for, and no, she's not two-faced. This is really how she is."

Todoroki blinks. Liu's not two-faced? But that could be a lie that he could -

"And no, I didn't make that up," Qì-Rén interjects his thoughts. "Since the day that I'd met her, she's always been this -"

 _Boom!_

Liu jumps through the ceiling again.

"-Crazy," Qì-Rén finishes. "Jeez, why can't she be more careful? Does she have to cause so much collateral damage that _I_ have to pay in the end? Like that Yakuza guy made a _huge_ dent in my wallet. I swear if she's -"

Kirishima suddenly laughs, muffling his giggles with his hand. "I-I didn't know!" he says. "How you defended her to how you playfully complain about her. You guys are really friends! I'm glad!" he wipes a tear from his eye. "I know that only a relationship between two bros, or in this case a bro and a sis, can conjure up such things! Oh manly!"

"Huh?" Qì-Rén turns to him, utterly confused about his "manly" comment.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you are some guy that is taking advantage of her!"

Qì-Rén froze at that question. Crap, he thought that he's in the clear with this. He can't let these shits know that all of his success came from this overpowered child! "Uhhhh . . ." he starts. "What make you think like that?"

"Because you literally threw her in front of the Yakuza in fear," Momo replies to his question, interested.

"Wait, what did you do to her?" Aizawa sharply turns, not knowing about this vital piece of information.

"W-Well," Qì-Rén stutters. "She was just happened to be there."

"She just happened to be at a brothel?" Aizawa rhetorically asks. "An airhead?"

"But she was just, um -"

 _Boom!_

With the final jump, Liu burst onto the next floor and lands onto the ground. The red flames around her feet dismiss as she takes a breather.

"Kaminari-san!" Liu exclaims. "We're here! We're on the fourth floor!"

* * *

"Kaminari-san! We're here! We're on the fourth floor!"

Just put him out of his misery. Liu is going to make his death longer than necessary.

"But, Kaminari-san," Liu softly says, looking around. "Have you seen any other robots yet?"

"N-No I haven't," Kaminari lay limp on Liu's shoulder. "I was busy with something."

"Busy with what?" Liu asks, confused.

Kill him with a spoon.

"Oh whatever," Liu put Kaminari down, him shakily stands in both shock and fear. "But please show me to Lü-san. We have to find him!"

"No, we need to capture the bomb first!" Kaminari exclaims, frustrated with Liu. "Screw Midoriya! I'm sick of-"

Kaminari suddenly feels a hard tug around his collar as he was brought down to Liu's eye level.

 _Five large cracks form._

" _What's that crap you just said?_ " Liu slowly asks. "Did you say that Midoriya, _your fellow man_ , is worthless?"

"Um, I didn't - Urk!" Liu twists her

"You dare to say such thing in _front_ of me."

"I'm sorry!" Kaminari apologize before Liu pulls harder on his collar.

"Don't discount people's lives," Liu states, looking at him with her crimson eyes. " _You_ are a hero now, _jiă_."

Kaminari quickly nods his head in agreement.

"Good," Liu softly says, letting go of him. "Now let's -" Liu pauses as her glowing pupils dilate into cat-like slits. "Do you feel that?"

"Huh?" Kaminari back away from her in fear of what she might do next.

"That's the energy that came from a petrified child."

* * *

Izuku's arm was grazed by a bullet earlier. His back leans against the wall. His breath heaves heavily as he holds pressure on his wound.

He managed to run away from those robots, abandoning his post near the bomb. No doubt that Kacchan will be mad, but that's obviously not his main concern! He never thought that Yuuei will take training so far that they let teachers use robots with live rounds of ammunition! He literally almost _died_!

Izuku winces in pain. Damn, the wound is really painful. He needs to go to Recovery Girl again after this. But for now, he has to find someone. He doesn't know exactly who or what he will say, but he just needs anyone. Izuku peeks out from the corner and checks for robots. None that he can find. With regained confidence, he runs down the hall, weary about the robots.

Those robots are not only deadly. They are highly mobile for their size. Izuku remembers how they came through the windows of the room and crawled on the wall as if they were spiders. How can someone create such things and get away showing it in a _training_ exercise? Seriously, isn't he just some guest?

Izuku turns the next corner. His arm is really stinging. How long until this exercise is done so he can go to the clinic? He feels a bit lightheaded already. Each second that past, the more blood he lost. He's going to die if he doesn't get medical attention.

"H-Hey," he softly calls out. "Is someone there?"

No response. Damn it, where is everybody? Kacchan? Kaminari-kun? Chen-san? Where are they? But most importantly, where's all the robots? This is too quiet to be comfortable. It's that suspense that at any time, any where, Izuku will be attacked in a vulnerable state. He doesn't want to be alone. He's honestly scared. He can't control his newfound quirk yet to fight properly so he's dead when the robots come.

He just has to think smarter to avoid his potential death.

But what will he do? He can run, but that will not work forever. He can use One For All, but he only has ten fingers to spare and there's more than two dozen robots. And yes, he counted and there's a lot of robots. So much so that he's surprised that he didn't see more of them.

Seriously, where are -

"Target locked," a mechanical voice ruptures the eerie silence.

Izuku pales before twisting his head toward the shining window and see the same glass eyes. Immediately, Izuku dashes off as the robot breaks through the window, shattering glass everywhere. The robot lands on its tall legs and aims its guns at the poor boy. Izuku turns to a corner to only stop and steps back in shock. There was another robot on the end.

This is it.

There's nowhere to run. This is the end of the line for him. He's going to die.

No way. _There is no way._

Recovery Girl is going to be mad, but he has to live. He lifts it up his arm and aims it directly at the rushing robot. _Just like an egg in a microwave_ , Izuku breathes. _Just like an egg in a microwave_. He feels a charging energy within his fingertips. Izuku tightly shuts his eyes, embracing for breaking his finger again.

But it's not needed.

Izuku hear a loud crunch of metal. He opens his eyes and then open his mouth wide as nervous sweat drips down from his forehead.

"Boy, I thought Mr. Rén wouldn't make these things harder," Izuku steps back as the person steps harder onto the broken robot. "It just took me one dropkick to kill it."

Izuku wanted to impress his crush by saying or doing something cool, but turns out that his crush was ten steps ahead of him.

Liu jumps down from the destroyed machine and lands perfectly in front of him. "Ta-da!" Liu cheers before bowing to him. "At your service, I'm your typical hero from Sichuan, Lü-san!" She gently giggles, causing Izuku to blush. "Did you hear that? I just rhymed! Yaaaaa-wait a minute, wasn't there -Yep, a robot."

Izuku doesn't know how her train of thought works, but he remembers the robot that was trying to kill him from the other side. He turn left, preparing to attack, but quickly realized that there's no actual threat anymore. The robot that was aiming it's gun was limped over with its eyes not glowing anymore. What just happened in the span of less than a minute?

"Oh, Lü-san!" Liu points at the dead robot. "Don't worry about it! I made it stop by absorbing all of its energy!"

"Energy?" Izuku quietly asks.

"Yep! I just suck it up!" Liu explains. "Everything has energy and if you take it all in, it'll eventually stop moving!"

 _What a simplistic way of thinking . . ._ Izuku nervously laughs, scratching his head. _But that's a cute feature that she has. I think._ "Wait," Izuku realizes something. "Where's Kaminari?"

"Who?" Liu asks, tilting her head in confusion.

"The guy you were with," Izuku explains carefully.

"Oh yeah!" Liu slams her fist into her other palm. "That guy. He's . . . I dunno."

"What?" Izuku widen his eyes. "Did you left him alone?"

"I . . . don't know that too," Liu tries to remember. "Actually, I think I maybe left him for him doing . . . Something? I kinda forget what I was suppose to be doing. I just came here right away because you needed some help."

Izuku blushes red, covering his cheeks with his hands. "Um, uh," he coughs. "You're supposed to capture a bomb from us, remember?"

"Oh yeah, a bomb," Liu nods in remembrance. "I'm sorry for forgetting a lot of things today. My brain goes in a million directions when I'm stressed, and I'm experiencing a lot of it."

 _Ouch_. Izuku was the one that caused that stress. "Uh-"

"Wait, what am I complaining about?!" Liu exclaims suddenly, surprising her green-haired friend. "I'm supposed to be useful, but I'm talking to someone!" Liu bows to Izuku, further shocking him. "I do apologize, but I gotta help my partner, Lü-san!"

"I-It's no problem," Izuku put his hands together with a shaking smile.

"Thank you for understanding," Liu stands before spinning on her heels and running towards the other direction.

. . . What had Izuku just did?

He just reminded Liu what she was supposed to be doing in this exercise! Izuku pales in shock, realizing that he shot himself in the knee for this. Not only that, he had somehow motivated her to go for it! Liu is really stubborn to change her mind and probably won't back down from reaching unless it's physically impossible for her to achieve. Oh God, what had he done?

But he can't help it for God's sake! Izuku really likes Liu and can't lie to her. Liu's just too precious for this world, and he is just a weak willed man when compared to a hyper pretty girl! He can stop her maybe, but it's Liu! Liu as the girl who is really innocent and nice and really cute and gullible!

But should he stop her? _No way!_ Izuku already ruined her day by fainting on her. Now the newspaper club is going to publish an incriminating article about this incident. He can't help but to feel bad for this. Liu has been under the scorn of the media for over half of the year! He can't take away her win, right?

. . . Here's some motivation. Kacchan will break his legs if he just let her win.

With that, Izuku kick it into high gear and dashes off as if he's training with All-Might again.

* * *

"Where the hell is the _bomb_?!" Bakugou grinds his feet into Kaminari's cheek.

"I-I don't know!" Kaminari struggles. "I really don't know!"

"Not a good enough answer!" Bakugou leans in, deepen his footprint.

He only left the room to look for that overpowered idiot, but when he came back, the bomb was _gone_ with this electric brain-dead guy looking around for it. Bakugou doesn't know where did it go, but he's trying to find out by literally kicking the information out of thunder head! Because a two ton piece of metal don't suddenly go missing!

"If you don't give me a good answer, I'll break your skull!" Bakugou threats.

"Oh God, man!" Kaminari yells in terror. "I seriously don't know where-"

"Excuse me?" someone knocks on the door. "Can I come in? Wait no, I'm coming in anyway."

The door opens slightly as Liu peaks though it. "Um, Kaminari-san?" she calls. "Are you - Oh."

Liu sees Bakugou stepping on Kaminari's poor face. "Well fine then," she paces to the two men and gently but firmly pushes Bakugou off.

"W-Wait, wait!" Bakugou resists her push. "I gotta - Ugh!"

 _Two layers._

With using her quirk, Liu quickly shoves Bakugou off, causing him to fall off of Kaminari. "I'm so sorry about that," Liu bows, sincerely apologizing. She lifts her head and kneels down to Kaminari.

"Um, Kaminari-san?" Liu says, getting a roll of bandages and glances from her backpack. "Are you okay?"

"Hey bitch!" Bakugou stands back up, getting in his fighting position.

"Bakugou-san, I told you that I don't like to be called such vulgar names," Liu softly replies, wrapping Kaminari's head with glaze and bandages. "Also, do you know where that bomb is? I can help but-"

"No, you idiot!" Bakugou yells. "I have no fuckin' clue where it is!"

"Melodramatic enough?" Liu scoffs, cutting the final bandages off. "I expected a man like you would have more self-control than that, but I may be wrong. Or maybe because you aren't a man at all."

"You cunt!" Bakugou screeches at her.

Liu sighs, mentally exhausted and not particularly caring for Bakugou's comment. "Maybe it's with the bunch of robots on top of the roof then if the bomb isn't here. I feel a lot of energy from the roof so -"

"Roof?!" Bakugou's face twitches in fury, unable to comprehend Liu's random answer. "Bitch, are you high?!"

"As I recall, I've never taken any drugs on purpose before," Liu explains honestly. "But there were times that I've unintentionally taken drugs. Mostly when I'm roofied at a red light district or somewhere scummy like that. But don't worry, I'm still a virgi-"

"You are high. Thanks," Bakugou clicks his tongue frustratingly. _Does this idiot really have an overpowered quirk?_ he thought. _She's too dumb to have it._ Even since he saw her using her quirk at that exercise, Bakugou can't help to feel intimidated by her. When he just saw that half-and-half bastard freeze the whole building, he knows that he can't defeat him, but when he saw this overpowered retard, he knows that he could be killed by the bare minimum usage of her quirk.

One touch by her can easily _destroyed_ him.

But this wasn't the thing that pissed him off. It was her pacifism that she follows by that holds her back from attacking. This was the thing that was pissing him off. He can't help feel like it never was a _real_ battle with Liu everytime he tries to fight with her! It's all like "Oh hi, would you like some tea?" while he tried to murder her?!

And guess what, he always wins in these fights because Liu never uses her quirk to attack back. She was using it as more a defense rather than offense. Real pathetic when considering this is a student on recommendations. "Liu got skills?" Bull. Shit. Fuckin' neolism is going on here! This bitch sucked a dick to get here!

Bakugou wants a real fight with both opponents using their quirks to the fullest.

And when he came out victorious in that, then he will feel satisfied.

"Kaminari-san, I'm going up to the roof," Liu softly spoke to him. "I'm gonna touch that bomb now."

"Hold on just a second!" Bakugou grabs her shoulder, forcing her to stand.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Liu pulls away from his grip.

"Let's fight! _Right now!_ " Bakugou exclaims, letting small explosions release from his palms.

"No thank you," Liu politely declines. "I gotta -"

He immediately slams his elbow to her mouth as he quickly swipes his feet against her stomach, pushing her away.

"Chen-san!" Kaminari yells in shock.

" _Shut it_ ," Bakugou demands, walking over him before placing his foot and forcing him down. "Hey bitch, get -"

"Why do you keep calling me by that name?!" Liu leaps back up, uninjured. "If you keep calling girls by that, you'll end up single for the rest of your life!"

The speakers crack loudly as a heavily accented voice giggles uncontrollably. " _Oh damn Bakugou!"_ Qì-Rén exclaims. " _You just served by a fun-sized airhead!"_

"Shut up!" he yells back.

" _Also, five minutes before the round is over."_

"Wait, five minutes!" Liu panics. "Oh shoot! I haven't been useful in this entire exercise!" Liu bows to the two men. "Well, see ya!"

With that, Liu runs toward the door and slams it open. Unfortunately, Liu didn't notice Izuku's presence and accidentally dent his face into the door. With his face entirely red and bruised, he falls backwards as Liu charges to a window and climbs out of it. "W-Why?" Izuku mutters out.

* * *

"Does she have some type of brain damage of some sort?" Todoroki genuinely asks. "I know this is rude but -"

"Nope," Qì-Rén casually replies, popping the "p". "Liu doesn't have brain damage that I know of, but maybe her mom dropped her as a baby?"

Some of the classmates softly giggles at his joke while Todoroki feels even more annoyed. Seriously, for the past ten minutes, he has been trying to get answers from this guy who has known this psychopath to no avail. All this guy replies as "answers" are stupid unfunny jokes. All of them. It's like he's dodging most of the questions even though most of them are reasonable to ask.

Todoroki silently grits his teeth.

Liu may not look like it, but she's quite mysterious when considering the fact that's she's a foreigner from a developing country and has this powerful quirk that no one talked before the cheating scandal. Like if she had this quirk for years now, would the media be on it nonstop? After all, Todoroki never heard of a pure energy manipulation quirk before.

Todoroki isn't one to make such conspiracy theories, but he's suspecting that maybe the Chinese government may have genetically engineered or forced a marriage to create her. He can't see her as just a "natural manifestation." From all research that he can find on them (Though it's extremely small in terms of actual research and mostly just theories), most natural manifestations have useless quirks that served no purpose in everyday life, and when they turned out powerful, they aren't as powerful as this airhead.

So how did she become so powerful in the first place?

There's no way that she was just _born_ with that quirk. There has to be more to it. How she got her quirk and her motives of why she is trying to be a hero are Todoroki's top priorities at the moment. He needs to know about her and everything about her regardless what he has to do to know such information. His future as number one is at stakes here.

"Hey, Mr. Icy Hot," Qì-Rén waves at Todoroki, cutting through his thoughts. "I have been wondering for a while. Why are you asking so much questions about my little sidekick?"

"Sidekick?" Todoroki unconsciously says.

"It's a nickname," Qì-Rén quickly explains. "Anyways, you're sticking your nose into stuff that you shouldn't even care about. That's unless you have, ya know, a _thing_ with her." Qì-Rén wiggles his brow suggestively.

" _No_ ," Todoroki coldly glares at him, causing his classmates to back away from him from his intimidating aura. Again, even suggesting that he has a "thing" with such a childish person is downright despicable. He just _doesn't_. He'd rather die in a _fire_ than like that idiot.

"Then what?" Qì-Rén sticks out his tongue. "You must want something."

Todoroki refuses to answer as he continuously glares at the hero. "Wow," Qì-Rén sarcastically says. "That sass. It burns."

Todoroki keep his mouth shut. He wasn't worth the effort to talk to. Qì-Rén is quite literally a waste of air.

"Um, Qì-Rén-sensei?" Momo calls for him, cutting through the tense air. "I have been wondering for awhile about something too. Earlier, Liu-chan said that there's robots on top of the roofto-"

"She's right," Qì-Rén replies. "I put a brunch of robots on the roof for you teens to fight."

"But how many exact-"

"Welp, I guess right!" Liu exclaims though the monitor. "There's like around a hundred of these things here! _Ren, are you trying to kill us?!"_

" _Yes,_ " Qì-Rén whispers in Chinese while grinning wildly.

* * *

"Deku!" Bakugou grabs him up by the throat and slams Izuku against the nearest wall. "Where's that idiot gone to?!"

"R-Rooftop," Izuku spats, coughing.

Bakugou releases his grip and drops him. He rushes off to the staircase that led up to the roof, leaving the poor boy alone.

"He's gone?" Kaminari peaks though the door with bandages around his head muffling his voice.

"We gotta get to the roof," Izuku pulls himself up on his feet. "Kacchan is going to kill her."

"You're kidding, right?" Kaminari questions. "That girl kinda, ya know, _destroyed_ Beijing."

"But only one-sixteenth of it," Izuku valiantly replies.

"And had wrecked a Yakuza Boss before All-Might got to the scene."

"Who also ran a sex trafficking business."

"And just destroyed robots and a few floors below just to save you."

"And - Wait, she did that for _me_?!" Izuku blushes as he froze. "She -"

"I'm not going to deny that she isn't cute to some extent," Kaminari explains. "But she isn't worth saving if she can obviously save herself. Especially when she said it herself that there's an army of robots up there."

"No way that I can abandon her now!" Izuku shakes his head in denial. "She helped me and - and -"

"You do you, bro, but - Ahhh!" Without knowing, Kaminari is swipes from behind as a thick metal tentacle wraps around his waist and pulls him away. Kaminari was lifted in the air as the spider-like robot crawls out of the window.

"Kaminari-kun!" Izuku yells, running to the window which the robot crawled out from. He looks out of it and gasps as he realizes that Liu can't be more right than ever. Right under their noses, there's extreme amount of robots silently crawling towards the roof. Izuku immediately ducks and hides away from the robots. _What are they doing?_ He thought. _Why are they going to the -_

"Midoriya!" Kaminari yells out to him. "Help me! I - Gah!"

Izuku looks out of the window again, searching for the suddenly silent kid, but he feels something tight wraps around his waist.

 _Crap!_ He thought before he was pulled out to another window.

* * *

Liu was confused.

The ever climbing robots walk past her as they accurately stack onto each other, forming a tall tower that would make Tokyo Tower green with envy. On top of the tower, there's the fake bomb, idly sitting and waiting to be claimed.

How many robots did Ren built? When did he have the time to build them all? Liu thought he was in college. But if he had enough time to build this many robots, why couldn't he visit her?

 _A crack forms._

Why does this sadness keep growing inside of her? Liu understands that Ren is busy with his college and hero works. He doesn't have time for someone like her. So that's no reason to be sad that he doesn't see her. After all, she saw Ren today and a week ago. That's twice in one month and that's just enough.

 _A large crack forms in her damaged heart._

Liu shouldn't be greedy.

"Help!" a voice cuts through her thoughts. "Chen! The robots kidnapped me!"

"Wait, the robots are programmed to kidnap you?" Liu quietly questions. "Why don't they -"

"Hey bitch!" an irritating voice cuts through.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Liu complains, spinning around to the doorway leading to the roof. "Stop calling me that! You will never get a girlfriend if you keep acting like a huge jerk!"

"Well then, can you just die, you cu-"

"KACCHAN!" Izuku yells, panicking and wiggling in the robot's grip. "HELP ME!"

The two classmates turns to the screaming voice and stares in shock as the robots take their partners to the top. "What the hell are they . . . ?" Bakugou steps back, surprised that the robots would kidnapped their partners.

The speakers crack again as Qì-Rén's voice come through.

" _Well, well, well, what do we have here?"_ he excitedly exclaims.

"The robots have kidnapped our teammates, Mr. Rén," Liu softly answers, shaking in horror.

" _I was being sarcastic, Liu,"_ he explains, annoyed. " _Anyways, this is a surprise from me to you! As heroes, we can't predict what going to happen in the future, so here's the deal. Before the last three minutes of this round are finished, you must save your teammate or else they'll die!"_

"Wait," Izuku and Kaminari says in unison. "WHAT?!"

"Is this legal?" Kaminari asks loudly.

"I'm going to die!" Izuku panics.

Qì-Rén diabolically chuckles. " _Seriously,"_ he states. " _What you hear is what you are going to get. You two are gonna die if your classmates don't save your buns."_

His words were final. He's not lying. He's telling the brutal truth. _Kaminari-san is going to die_ , Liu thought as her heart grows weaker.

 _Three cracks forms._

Liu steps back, losing her balance and tripping. Her head goes to a million directions. What should she do? What _can_ she do? She is so confused, but she cannot stand still. She gotta do something!

Without thinking, Liu charges into the fray and grabs hold of one of the robot's legs.

 _Two hundred layers._

She pulls hard, ripping it by its metal joints. She throws it to the side and looks up. There's no difference. This robot tower had been well-structured so it won't go now so easily.

" _Two minutes."_

"Chen-san!" Kaminari yells, coughing as the tentacle squeezes him tighter. "W-Why is it taking you so long?!"

"I-" Liu doesn't know what to do. She was so overwhelmed by the tower. She can't see a real solution to this exercise. Does she have to break every robot then? No, it may be too late to save him if she goes down that route.

"Nevermind!" Kaminari yells, frustrated. "I'm just going to do this myself!" Liu sees electric bolts form around him. " _Indiscriminate shock:_ _3.8 million volts!_ " Without any hesitation, Kaminari shocks the robot that held him and . . . It didn't do crap. He's still struck and now dumbed down.

"What . . . ?" Kaminari meekly says, confused.

" _Oh, did I mention it before?"_ Qì-Rén spokes though the speakers. " _I had electric-water-fire- a lot -proof the robots. I don't know how much things that I proofed or what kind of exact proofing stuff that I put on each and every robots that you see. I just brought in these random robots that I'd made for shits and giggles and have absolutely no notes on them."_

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Bakugou exclaims.

" _Look, I was drunk one day and I made a bunch of blueprints."_

"While you lost your virginity," Liu casually comments, suddenly his collection of blueprints. "I remember that moment when I burst into your room while you made love to a fat woman in glasses while programming and jerking off to goat porn and -"

" _Hahahahahaha, shut the hell up. We're not talking about that again."_

"But -"

" _Shut the fuck up, Liu. That doesn't count! I was drunk!"_

"But -"

" _I was drunk! I have two bottles of wine, beer, baijiu, a blow job -"_

"While you got one," Bakugou comments, snickering.

" _Well fuck you too, Baka-gou!"_ Qì-Rén takes a deep breath and exhales. " _Look, you guys are screwed if your quirks can do nothing to the robots that held your friends. Hint, hint, I programmed certain robots that was made to counteract your quirks. Anyways, good luck. Lmao."_

 _Did he really use "Lmao" as a joke?_ Liu lightly chuckles. _That's so like him._ But her happy thought didn't last. Liu feels a sudden blow hit her head, knocking her down. She quickly looks up to sees a large robot hovering over her. In reaction, Liu lifts up her leg and kicks it away with all her might.

 _Fifty layers._

The robot is blown away into pieces by her kick, ending its rampage. Liu jumps back in her feet and stares back up to her teammate, oblivious to the other surrounding robots that circles her as if she was prey. That doesn't even matter. She's too confused to even care for the deadly robots. Now she questions tensely how she can get Kaminari-san down there? It's so confusing to her. She never dealt with a tower of robots before, so she have no clue what to do. What to do? _What to do?_

"Deku, you shithead!" Liu hears an explosion. "Why do you have to be so damn useless?!"

Immediately, Liu looks up and finds Bakugou already near the top and trying to destroy the robot that holds Izuku to no avail. It turns out while Liu was thinking deeply about her action, Bakugou have explodes himself up there to reach his nerdy friend naturally. _Wow,_ Liu thought in admiration. _Bakugou-san is sure smart. He would be the perfect guy if he was ever nice._

Wait, what the hell Liu?! Getting a Japanese boyfriend shouldn't be your first concern! It should be - wait.

"Oh," Liu finally realizes what she can do now as the circling robots close in. "Why haven't I thought of that?"

 _One thousand layers._

With a clear idea in mind, Liu put a foot back as the rushing energy fills her entire body. She take a leap, narrowly avoiding the robot's grasp, and grabs a robot's leg. Liu glances down and sees the robots now climbing up on the tower. She only jump half way up towards Kaminari and have one more jump to go. Liu generates the energy again as she prepares to jump. Leaning back, she aims to her partner and - What the hell!

Liu feels a tentacle wrapping tightly around her ankle and pulling her down.

She grabs ahold of the robot's leg tightly as she can and kicks the tentacle off. _That's a close one_ , she alarmingly thought. _But I have to save Kaminari._ But then what after she gets to Kaminari? Liu isn't sure, but it sounds like Ren had specifically made a robot to withstand Liu's energy and strength attacks. However this could not be the case. As her grandfather said over and over again, there's a limit to everyone and everything.

No one can truly "proof" something.

But that's not the problem. Liu can go over the limit by a long shot, but at the expense of her classmates' safety. In other words, if she overdoes it, she could possibly injure or _kill_ her classmates.

Again, she's at a loss here of what she can do. Her mind was so limited in experience that she can't understand how to deal with this. And yes, Liu knows that doesn't really make any sense, but that's how she feels.

What to do? What should she do? _Can someone help her?!_

" _One minute."_

And, as if lightning struck, Liu has an idea. Maybe she doesn't use her quirk at all. Maybe she can use _someone_ else's quirk!

 _One thousand layers._

Liu leans back and jumps up and grabs onto the robot just below Kaminari. She kicks away the robot's tentacle, breaking it into piece as she climbs up. Eventually, Liu came face-to-face with a dumb downed Kaminari.

"Kaminari-san!" Liu yells. "Are you okay?!"

" . . . Wut?" Kaminari confusedly say.

Liu screeches in frustration. "Whatever!" she lifts her hand up. "Kaminari-san! I hope you can handle this!" She bring down her hand and rams it against his head. Liu can only bite her tongue and pray that it will work.

 _One thousand layers._

Familiar electric bolts form around the two, slowly creating them in large amounts. Liu felt the cycling energies, raw kinetic power flowing out and electricity flowing in. She can barely make out the differences in the feel of different energies, but that's not what she's aiming for.

 _Two thousand layers._

"Wait . . . what is happening?!" Kaminari slowly grows back his intelligence as he feels a sudden rush in his upgrading brain.

"I do apologize for this, Kaminari-san," Liu softly says, continuing the flow. "I'm going to use your quirk here."

"What?!" Kaminari can't understand before Liu continuously pumps him full with kinetic energy that is slowly converting to electricity.

"And," Liu concentrates sharply on the conversation, " _release._ "

She take her hand off of him as she got a full blast of electric power. Kaminari reasonably can't take the amount of kinetic energy that Liu gave him. So his body automatically expel the excess energy though his quirk. This causes a huge electric explosion for the robot that held Kaminari. In return, it has caused a series of robots to explode by the surging energy that didn't dismiss yet. The smell of oil lays heavy in the air as flames erupt within the robot's' circuits. As the flames become apparent, the tower slowly fall apart as everything collapses.

And Liu is celebrating as she lifts up her arms and catches a petrified Kaminari.

"Oh wow!" Liu jumps in joy, shaking Kaminari with her. "I can't believe that worked! But why does it feel like I'm missing something?"

"You cunt!" Liu jumps in surprise. "You think that you could blow me up!"

"Cheeeeen! Why?!" Liu pales as she realizes that weak voice.

"Oh my God," Liu whispers to herself as she lifts up her head to witness her other classmates falling down in terror.

 _Twelve cracks form._

"What had I done?" Liu meekly mutters.

With that thought, the classmates fall hard onto the concrete roof as the robotic corpses soon follow.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Liu bows to the two boys who lay on their individual clinic beds.

The guys can't really look at her. Bakugou doesn't want to look at her or else he will get sick at staring at her ugly face, and Izuku can't look at her because he's completely wrapped in bandages from head to toe.

They are in a state of deep pain. And a lot of it.

"Chen-san," Recovery Girl calls out to her. "I think you should go back to class now. The boys will be fine."

 _A crack forms._

"No!" Liu exclaims with running tears. "I-I can't! I won't! They-"

"Just _go_ ," Bakugou mutters. "I don't want to see you, you idiot."

 _Three cracks forms._

"Ah," Liu softly says, looking down at her feet in shame. "Alright. I do apologize again."

Bakugou huffs angrily as Liu exits out of the room.

The halls were eerily quiet. The sounds that can be heard are Liu's soft footsteps and the occasional bypassers. Her heart hurts. It stings. It burns. It's breaking until it cracks. Liu needs to get herself together. Yes, it was her fault that she hurt her classmates again, and there's no excuse for it. However, Liu needs to man up and deal with this guilt. She can't have anymore leaks in her barrier or else she'll explode again. She's a hero-in-training for God's sake, and if she wants to be a hero, she needs to toughen up and deal with these feelings.

Because in the real world, no one has time to care for your feelings and concerns.

Liu reaches over to her classroom as she gently lays a hand on it. _It didn't break_ , she gratefully thought. Good, this is a sign that she didn't crack so much that she was unconsciously leaking the whole time. Liu opens the door and takes in a deep breath. She expects the worst coming from her classmates. Her class isolating her again in fear of their safety. More awful rumors running through the halls. But whatever coming next for her, Liu must remain strong because no one will about her worries.

Liu enters into the class before a pair of arms grab her sides. In shock, Liu gasp, looking up in terror. _Oh God_ , her heart drops. _Kaminari-san._

"Hey, hey, hey Chen-chan!" he excitedly says, shaking her back and forth. "I feel great! No, super! No, amazing! No, super amazing! Oh what the hell, I feel _everything_ that the whole universe has to offer! What have you done to me?!"

"Huh?!" Liu yells in horror.

"Okay Kaminari," Mina harshly pushes him away from her. "Give the girl some room. She'd been through a lot."

"But - But!" Kaminari wildly grins as he lifts up in the air. "I feel so _goooooood_!"

"Its only been a hour after the exercise and you still act like this," Kirishima comments to Kaminari. "Seriously Chen, what had you done with him?"

"Um, oh," Liu was extremely confused. "I apologize but I don't understand what you are asking of me."

"Okay Chen," Jirou speaks up as she points back with Kaminari running rapidly in circles. "As you can see, this goop has been on a high ever since you did that thing you did on him."

"Um, pardon?" Liu asks.

"You know," Jirou tries to explain. "When you touched him and triggered something that caused his quirk to go haywire and destroy all of those robots at once."

"Ah, you mean boosting?" Liu finally realizes what she saying.

"Wait, what's 'boosting'?" Momo, who was minding her own business, enters in the conversation.

"It's," Liu tries to construct her words into a proper sentence. "It's a part of my quirk. Depending on what quirk you have, I can sorta, um, help it."

"Help it?" Kirishima blinks as he walks over to her with interest. "It means you make a quirk better?"

"Um, kinda?" Liu says. "I don't know. Kaminari-san is the first person that I tired to boost their quirk besides my brother."

"Your brother?" Momo walks up to her, overcrowding Liu. "You boost your brother? How does that work? What quirk does he have?"

"Um, well," Liu struggles to find her words. "Yes because he can absorb energy, but Kaminari-san can't, I think?" Liu sighs frustratingly. "I do apologize for giving a not good enough answer, but I have no clue about this too. This is quite out of my comfort zone and I was experimenting with my quirk."

Jirou looks over Kaminari, who was jumping around like a hyper child on crack. "Experiencing, huh?" she says. "Can you do that again? Just for fun?"

"Can you make me more flashy?" Aoyama suddenly came into the conversation. "I want to stick out more!"

"Um, well, I-" Liu was cut off by another voice.

"Does this boost work on a quirk like mine?" Tsu suddenly asks, pointing at herself.

"I don't know if it would, but I-"

"Can you make me more efficient?" A giant brown-haired with large lips asks. "My quirk can always be more -"

"Hey, hey!" Mineta jumps high, getting Liu's attention. "Can you make a girl's boobs or their asses bigger with this boost?!"

"Trash!" Mina shouts at him.

"How much can you boost?" Momo asks, curious. "What's the limit?"

"Can your boost erase memories too?" Kirishima swiftly asks. "I need my memories erased after learning how Qì-Rén lost his virginity . . . "

And the rest of class agrees in unison, needing that stain to be erase with bleach and then be burned. And then be burned again.

"I don't - Um," Liu's eyes are spirals of confusion as she quickly became overwhelmed by the towering questions. She leans back against the door, barely supporting herself.

Her classmates realize this as they back away, finally leaving her alone.

"Okay, okay," Mina gently says to her, helping her standing up. "It's okay if you don't want to answer. We won't force you. You just might be a little frustrated with Midoriya and Bakugou."

"Yeah!" Liu jumps back when she heard that cutesy voice. "It's alright, Chen-chan!" Uraraka comes out the other door, down the classroom. "It's totally okay! Recovery Girl said Deku and Bakugou will be fine after another treatment from her!"

"Yes indeed," Iida comes behind her, pushing up his glasses. "Midoriya-kun and Bakugou-kun are going to be fine in a few minutes. We visited them after all."

 _Five cracks healed._

"Oh my goodness," Liu snapped out of her dazed state, feeling the insurance of her two classmates being fine. "That's amazing news. Why didn't Recovery Girl tell me that before I left?"

"Probably because you were in your own world at the time that Recovery Girl told on your way out," Iida bluntly says. "You didn't even acknowledge us when we came to the clinic _while_ you were still there,"

Iida's words pierce through Liu's heart. Liu blushes in embarrassment, hiding her red face in her hands. _Oh my God,_ Liu panics. _Why can't I be smart like Kirishima-san or Ashido-san or Momo-san or anyone?!_

" _Oh my God, why?!_ " Liu says in Chinese. " _I'm so silly!_ "

"Um, yeah," Mina pats her head with a confused smile, not knowing if she should take it as cute or weird. To her, Liu's Chinese is super cute as it was so smooth and beautiful as she speaks. Mina can only wonder what she is talking about exactly.

"How long until the final bell?" Liu asks Mina.

"Oh, it's like a minute or two," Mina replies. "Just hang in there. Freedom is soon."

Liu sighs in relief. Great, one more minute. Sixty seconds to get the hell out of here. She can't wait to go back home to study another four to five hours until she has to go over to Tsu's dorm for dinner. Even though Liu is in high school, she felt like she's back in her shitty middle school again. Feeling stressed, physically and mentally exhausted, and then knowing that she will study for hours after she got home.

It's definitely like middle school again. Just work and more work.

Like a saving grace, the bell rings and Liu runs over to her desk and grabs her bag.

 _I'm outta here!_ Liu grins widely, running to the back door. She opens the door and looks both ways. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just some kids going home. Joy fills her chest as she steps out of the class. But her happiness didn't last as a speeding large figure cut her way off, causing her to trip and land on her behind.

"Oh sorry, Young Chen," a giant hand offers to help her up. "I didn't expect you to fall."

Liu rubs her aching head as she grabs a finger and yanks herself up. "Owie," Liu softly says. "I apologize, sir."

"For what?" All-Might raises a brow. "I bumped into you."

"Um, I think it's just an automatic reaction," Liu states. "I'm sorry."

"You really need to stop saying that you are sorry all the time," All-Might comments. "It's not normal to be apologetic so much."

"Right, sorry."

Oh someone please end All-Might's troubles with this one naive student. Nobody knows how much trouble she has caused him in in the past few months.

"Chen," All-Might calmly says to her. "I need to see you in private. So please follow me."

Then suddenly, Liu feels like her middle school days weren't over yet.

* * *

She sat tensely on the couch in the teacher's lounge.

Liu's heart was racing. She knows something is wrong. The question is if it was her fault or someone else's. Her leg starts hopping in place again. _No! No!_ She forces her leg to stop moving. _It's going to be so weird and awkward to people._ She doesn't have her desk to cover up her nasty habit, so All-Might will judge her. Liu doesn't like heroes that much, but she truly cares about looking like a normal person and not an oddball like she always has been. So if she doesn't look like a normal kid in front of this guy, then she fails in being normal. Maybe if she rubs her hands together, she can - No, she can't get away with that.

 _A small crack forms._

Oh God, she's so stressed right now and she needs to do some of her habits, but her habits are not acceptable in public. Those doctors back in that hellish mental hospital told her from a young age that doing her habits is not good at all and would make her more stupid and incapable than she already is. Though Liu denies that it would actually make her "stupid" and "incapable," Liu does understand that from an outsider's point of view, it looks odd. Freakish as one may describe.

And she doesn't want to be seen as one.

Liu is holding back with all of her will, ignoring the borderline pain that she is internally experiencing. It's so tempting, but Liu can't do it in front of the plain sight of an adult. It's shameful and embarrassing. Liu can't -

"Um, Chen?" Liu looks from her lap and stares into the hero that is sitting across from her. "It's okay."

"It's okay what?" Liu asks, confused.

"It's okay to do some of you habits," All-Might gently explains. "I understand it's just soothing behaviors for you, and I don't -"

"N-No thank you," Liu raises her hand and waves it off. "I don't need to do such things."

"Are you sure?" All-Might asks with concern.

"Positive," Liu firmly replies.

All-Might had no choice but to accept it. After all, he doesn't want to be blown up by a little girl. "So Chen," he hesitantly starts. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine," Liu lies.

"Um, are you sure? Because from your teachers, it seems like you have -"

"What do you want from me?" Liu cut him off, irritated. "I don't care about small talk, but if you bring me here to talk about something, just spill it so I can be on my merry way."

All-Might was taken back by her words. He had expected aggressive behaviors from her due to him being a famous hero, but this is the rudest that he had ever seen so far. She was so aggressive and tense that it's evident from how she sat ever so uncomfortably and unconsciously keep bouncing her leg. But still, due to his fear of being blown up, he will respect that and will not cross that territory.

"Chen," he starts again. "I call you here today because I had a meeting. A meeting about you and your -"

"I have _nothing_ ," Liu sharply states, knowing what he was about to say. "I am _normal_. I absolutely have no problems whatsoever."

"But Young Chen," All-Might leans in. "I know at this age, you want to blend in with your peers and don't want to be associated with such, um, _problems_ , but please understand that you _need_ help. You can't deal with this on your own. We can-"

"Then why should I listen to a brunch of unqualified teachers?" Liu asks, glaring at him. "I am here to learn and become a hero. I can deal with my issues on my own."

"But you can't!" All-Might retorts. "With these types of these issues, you can't just 'deal' with it. It's too much for a child like your - Ark!"

Liu reaches over to All-Might and yanks down his tie until she was face-to-face with him. At immediate sight, All-Might sees those two piercing red eyes that he feared for so long. The same eyes that were on that black shadowy monster that destroyed Beijing. Within his body, All-Might feels weaker by the thought of meeting up with the black devil.

"I told you once and I will tell you again," Liu coldly states. "I'm _okay_. I don't have any _problems_ to be addressed. I can work and act like a member of society. And," Liu tugs harder on his tie, choking him, "I don't need some 'Symbol of Peace' to tell me what to do when you are just another person who is scared of me."

All-Might gasps in shock. How did she notice that?

"But -" Liu pulls his tie down, silencing him.

"I don't _care_ ," Liu bluntly states. "I know that you are scared! The teachers are scared! The whole school is scared! Everyone in the whole world is basically scared of me!" Liu loosened her grip, letting the tie slip out of her hand. "And I can't change that, All-Might-san. I just can't change that." Liu let out an exhausted sigh. "Look, I know that I'm objectively stronger than you. It's no secret among big heroes like yourself and Ren. And you are scared and worried about that. I totally understand."

 _A crack forms._

"But please," Liu forces a small smile, briefly remembering why she's here for. "I know that you are worried about me, but please remember that I dealt with worse things than my problem." Liu's eyes turn back to a dark brown. "So if we have nothing else to talk about, I will take my leave now." Liu stands up as she grabs her bag. "Thank you for talking to me and being so concerned, but please _don't_."

Liu bows to him a goodbye and walks to the door as she gently puts a hand on the knob. "Also one more thing," Liu softly says back to the hero. "I don't care if you are 'strongest' or 'Symbol of Peace' or whatever, if you hurt other people just to benefit yourself," Liu sharply spins to All-Might with bright red eyes, "I'm going to _kill_ you personally."

Her words sound so sincere and final, and it sent shivers down to his broken back.

With that, Liu pulls back the door and exits out of the lounge. She turns to the side and then stops when she realizes that a certain person was still in school.

"Lĕng-san?" Liu stares in confusion, not once noticing his fearful expression that he wears as he walks as quickly as he can.

* * *

 **First of all, let's take the time to say thank you to _LayzillaSaurus_ for helping me to edit and beta this thing! Thanks dude, you're the best!**

 **I'm so happy that many of you stayed tune to this story. So thank you for that! But I issued a challenge for you.**

 **See, I treat my audience like they are smart and I put a lot of hints in. So the challenge is to so decipher those hints and give me theories about what this story about and symbolism and crap! Like I put a lot of symbolism that no one even notice it! So write a review and give me a theory!**

 **A.K.A. Liu isn't just an airhead. DMS 5 this bitch!**

 **Thank you so much for reading. Have a good day**


	9. Layer 9

Todoroki burst into his room and locks the door with much haste. Quickly, he speedwalk his way over to the window and check his oversized lock. Still solid iron and in one piece. With that, he pulls over his curtains and walk over his bed. Near it, his laptop sit idly on his bedside table. He grabs it as he sits on his bed and opens his computer.

 _New plan_ , Todoroki thought, entering his password in. _Expose the Chinese Student!_

Chen Liu is now more than a rival that he must face. She's a menace to everything that is alive. If she can easily threaten the _Symbol of Peace_ and succeeded in scaring him, then what can she do? What's her plans? Why is she even threatening a number one hero in the first place?! Todoroki can't think logically enough to formulate a proper answer as panic runs through his system.

His heart beats rapidly. He was completely _scared_ for his life. True and cold fear is bumping through his system. His haven't felt this way since the first time that his dad beat him up as a child or when his mom throw boiling water over him. His heart was beating hard in his chest. But this fear, is this what this person feeds on? No, this _thing_. Chen Liu isn't human. She's subhuman. A damn black beast that needed to be erase. Todoroki knows without a doubt in his mind that Liu is an evil being and no one can tell him otherwise.

Just as his computer starts up, his longwinded research about this girl continues. It doesn't matter what he have to do, Todoroki must get any information about her to convince the Japanese government. No, Chinese government. No, _the whole world_ must know that Liu is evil!

Todoroki winces in frustration.

That girl can act nice for all he care. He must expose her as the villain she is. The fate of humanity is counting on him to do that! If he fail, then the world is doomed.

Upon articles and articles, upon videos and videos, the "Chinese Student" as everyone prefer to her is one of the most popular topics to talk about for last and this year. Of course, when a godlike being who just mysteriously appeared a few months will be a hot topic for years regardless of circumstances, but these idiots aren't truly concerned. They saw Liu as some form of entertainment instead of a real threat that will destroy the fabric of society as they know it. Todoroki hate them so much. The media just want to get as much clicks for their website for profit than actually reporting news that could save lives.

But that's what heroes are for, right? To save lives.

Todoroki must be a hero now and save everyone before Liu destroy everything.

And that starts with finishing that damn video!

* * *

" _As you can tell, the incident was traumatizing."_

* * *

This is where he left off. At this exact moment where this guy finished his segment with his mother-in-law.

Todoroki swallows his spit, nervous. This is it. Once he enters into the threshold, there's no turning back, but Todoroki is determined to discover any secrets that this girl has. If there's any justice in the world, then Todoroki will be the hero that put this horrendous villain down.

He press play.

* * *

" _This incident was so traumatizing that people who witnessed it had to go to therapy to deal with PTSD and other mental conditions. In fact, this year has been the highest in Beijing's history that people attends treatment for mental health."_

* * *

Todoroki bites his tongue. This girl is a horrible person! How can she sleep at night with knowing that she made so many people suffered?

 _Disgusting._

* * *

" _But that's not all. After the incident, there's this sharp increase in suicides due to the Beijing's mental health concerns. According to the Beijing Public Health Clinic, the biggest health research places in China, there's an increase of_ twelve _percent in suicides from last years."_

* * *

Oh boy, the suicides. Todoroki almost forgot about them, but damn. People _killed_ themselves because of this one girl. But is it really worth it to kill themselves over what this girl caused? Was it _really_ worth it?

And a twelve percent increase. What the hell.

* * *

" _Mostly because due to the fact that the student had destroyed their living, their homes, and their livelihood. The student just ruined people's lives so badly that even though there's no causalities or injuries in the actual event. I mean, no one actually died in the destruction. It's an absolute miracle!"_

* * *

Wait, no one died?! Todoroki takes a moment to rewind and hear that line again. No one died in the incident. How? How the everlasting hell did no one died?! With one-sixteenth of Beijing gone! Disappeared! Vanished! Wiped out from existence! And you telling Todoroki that no one died?! How can no one died or not be injured in the least?! This is impossible!

But that again, Todoroki can't predict that girl's actions or why she did it in the first place.

* * *

" _But despite every civilians being alive after the incident, many people committed suicide because they either can't deal with the trauma or felt like their lives was over or both. And tragically, sometime those people take their families too. Including young children."_

* * *

Todoroki almost throw up at the mention of kids. Children. The most innocent human beings on the planet. Why? And how young are we talking about? Preschool age? Middle school? Oh what is he talking about? It's all horrible in all age groups. Kids shouldn't die because some parent went insane from a girl.

He blames Liu for this.

* * *

" _In one example, a father had his restaurant destroyed by the student and had committed suicide due to his depression. But what makes it a tragedy is that he also took his family with him as a murder-suicide."_

* * *

Todoroki can't believe that this is real. This murder is real. Liu has indirectly killed people before. Liu is a murderer.

A heartless murderer.

Those words bury deep in his guts as a flaming rage fills his insides.

* * *

" _His family includes his wife of fifteen years, his ten-year-old son, and a five-year-old daughter."_

* * *

Todoroki's conviction is solid. Liu needs to be brought to justice. If she let children, _five-year-olds_ , died and somehow be okay with it, then there's something wrong with her mind. No empathy. No sympathy. Just a psychopath under a sweet girl-next-door facade.

Chen Liu is truly deceptive.

* * *

" _Now, this has unfortunately become common in the first few months after the incident. All types of people, poor, rich, heroes, civilians, even government workers had committed suicide due to various reasons. Some due to the trauma, some due to losing all hope in their lives, and some due to paranoia of that student coming back to,"_ The man raises his hand and forms air quotes, "' _finish the job.' But nevertheless, there were a lot of suicides last year and still going to this very day."_

* * *

Suicide. Probably the most awful thing that you could do to yourself, and Liu is objectively the cause of it.

Todoroki can't help to feel this uncanny feeling about Liu. Does she have a quirk or some paranormal ability that no one knows about? He seen her ability firsthand and thought it just odd and out place yet still "tamed" when compared to other quirks, but after she broke his ribs, he knows it's actually much powerful than anyone who's alive. But could it really cause such psychological effect that people would kill themselves out of the fear of witnessing it again.

But that beg the question of what if Liu doesn't hold back?

What will this unholy power look like to its fullest potential?

* * *

" _But that's not the worst part. Remember Luster, the hero that the student attacked. Yeah, he escaped from police custody just just a three months after the cheating scandal."_

* * *

Todoroki coughs on air. "What?!" he verbally exclaims with shock.

* * *

" _Even though Luster is permanently disfigured by the student -"_

* * *

"Wait, hold on! permanently disfigured?!" he gasps, leaning in towards his laptop. He did not know that, but given the circumstances, he shouldn't be surprised if there's some permanent scars on his body. Or that he's even dead. But disfigured? Like how disfigured we're talking about? How is he even alive?

* * *

" _\- he can still move. The Student didn't kill him and only put him under a temporary coma. And unfortunately, Luster managed to kill nine guards, two pro-heroes, and injured another guard during his escape."_

* * *

 _My God_ _. . ._ Todoroki thought, slowly taking the information. The idea of Luster being a criminal instead of just being a boring hero from another country that he don't care is finally sinking in though his thick skull. This is the former number one hero in China. China as in the _world capital_ of the hero business and has some of the most elite hero teams in the world. And sure, Luster isn't the level as his old man, but he knows that he must be really strong if he can commit a mass murder to get out of jail.

* * *

" _And from that same guard's witness account, he reported that Luster wants a 'round two' with the student."_

* * *

Oh great, Liu is now being targeted by the _former_ number one hero in China. Amazing, it definitely won't come back to bite her in the ass. Liu will be A-OK with her life-breaking quirk!

* * *

" _But there's one last thing that we got from Luster. From within his cell, he wrote a warning in his own blood, and from the tone of what, he was serious when writing this."_

* * *

Blood?! Was it so serious that he needs to write in blood? Todoroki feels vomit slowly crawling and burning the back of his throat. God, what did Liu caused?

* * *

" _I won't show the image due to being so graphic to show, but I will read it out loud."_

* * *

The video to where the man have his laptop on his lap, reading.

"' _I'm not lying for what I have to say. I'm not going to die while this beast is still alive. For the love of anything that moves and breathes, don't underestimate the demon within the child like I did. If I could write her name to warn the public, then I would, but I can't when that black demon is near. I'm forever cursed. My mind is now tainted with the images of a particular black monster who lived within a red-eyed child's body. It's not just a quirk. It goes beyond a quirk. There's a monster living inside of her. With her innocent face and weak appearances, she will deceive you in order to fulfill the demon's desires. She's just a puppet to the real master. I wish that this just could be a bad dream and that same girl was just a quirkless weakling as before, but this is reality. She can and will destroy the human race at anytime she want, and I will stop her. If you are reading this, black demon, I will destroy you the next time we meet. I'm going to cut you up into tiny pieces and feed your bloody remains to the cattle. Our fates with cross one day and for the sake of letting humanity to continue further, I will not fail. I will win. Signed Luster, the Light Hero'."_

* * *

"Black demon?" Todoroki says, testing that word in his tongue. "Black demon?" He doesn't know how to respond to the note. The note sounds insane. Probably because Luster shortly became a madman after his epic defeat. Fitting for a hero who fallen from grace.

What if while Luster was hunting for Liu's head, would he come across the whole class? Oh God, he and his classmates are being _targeted_ too!

* * *

The man struggles to look straight at the camera. " _This kid . . ."_ He says in a low tone. " _Honestly, in_ my _personal opinion, I don't like her. I know this may be some kid, but why is this kid trying to be a hero? Like I'm just not sure if I can put my trust in someone who has shown no empathy to her victims so far, much less than a hero who supposed to be caring and empathetic."_

* * *

Todoroki can't blame him. If he was in his position, he wouldn't forgive Liu for the hardships that this person is experiencing currently. His family is struggling because of this rotten girl.

* * *

" _I'm not blaming her for not wanting to show her face to the public yet due to the backlash, but to be honest, I just want a statement from her. Like just release it to the internet or something. Don't leave millions with no explanation of what she did in that day. We_ need _an explanation for her actions."_

* * *

Okay, this guy is really pissed despite covering it with a calm demeanor. Though he understands his circumstances, Todoroki thought he's getting an unbiased report about the incident. Not some guy who is ranting about how he feel about it. But still, his perspective reinforces Todoroki's opinion about Liu.

* * *

The man sighs, exhausted. " _I'm sorry for going off topic_ ," he says. " _It seriously had been a hard week for me to record this video. I mean, I had to research and research and research to speak about this topic as unbiased that I can be. I like rerecord this thing a few time because it was too biased to put online. But nevertheless, like one half of China, my stand is with_ not _giving the student her recommendation or letting her go to Japan and Yuuei."_

* * *

Todoroki knows this debate. Half-and-half agreed and disagreed.

The debate of whether it's right to let the Chinese Student go to Yuuei or not.

He learned about this while he was still attending middle school. People talk nonstop about this on the news to the internet. Though he didn't care at the time because it was at another country that he never cared about, but now, he definitely care about this country. He needs to know everything including her home country.

But here's the funny thing about this debate. Whether if the majority agrees to let this girl go to Japan or not, it didn't really matter.

The Chinese government somehow avidly supported Liu's endeavors in becoming a hero and probably helped her in getting into Yuuei in the first place. Rumors has it that they even offered Liu better scholarships at Qīng-Háizi Academy, China's number one school for training pro-heroes, but Liu declined and went to Yuuei instead. Why? Was it for that exotic experience that she craves for? Or was it to run away from the persistent media at home? Or maybe it was to spread the trauma even further? Todoroki guess it was the latter.

* * *

" _Speaking of which, the whole entire debate about rewarding the student a scholarship is spilt."_

* * *

Yeah, Todoroki just explained it to the readers. We don't need any more explanation. He skips ten seconds ahead to avoid another redundant speech.

* * *

" _\- So now you know about that. Let finish this video up."_

* * *

That was unexpected. Todoroki swears that this was a bit longer than what he had actually thought.

* * *

" _In short, I can understand from the circumstances, but there's so much debate about this student. My opinion's even though the student is dangerous, what's done is done. We cannot pull her out of Yuuei at this point since she's already in. We can only hope that she won't attack us, the civilians, and only attack the villains."_

* * *

Nope, she attacked him, a fellow classmate of hers, in an exercise and put him on bedrest for _two weeks_. And as immature as it sounds, Todoroki isn't willing to forgive her that "mistake."

* * *

" _Anyways, that's it for now. Be sure to like and subscribe to this -"_

* * *

Todoroki pauses the video. He can't believe it. This video has over fourteen millions views and it offers so little information to this psycho. Sure, it covers the incident, but not in too much details. Train accidents? Suicides? Clearly, there's more about the incident that the public knows. Knowing that All-Might is _weaker_ than this 140 centimeters tall girl, there has to be some conspiracies going on. Who is she? What happened to her to get a quirk like hers? Who exactly are her parents and where are they? Who the hell is her brother? Who the hell is her grandfather?

Just who is Chen Liu? And How can Todoroki find out more about this girl if there's no more stuff about her?

Sure, he _can_ ask Liu about her life, but Todoroki is really sure that she isn't stupid to reveal private information. Unlike his classmates who think Liu is still an innocent cinnamon roll, Todoroki knows that she's smarter than what she had appeared at first. For example, despite her notes being mostly in Chinese, Todoroki can tell by the structure and by the sheer amount of words that her notes was well-taken. Liu may be just book smart, but Todoroki have evidences that she has some form of brains and that she's hiding it under that airhead personality.

 _Evidence # 1: Liu is fluent in a foreign language._

Even though Japanese stems from Chinese, his mother tongue has some difficulty to it. How long had Liu been studying it? A year? A few months? Her pronunciations can be off due to her accent, but most of the time she sounded perfect. Todoroki can't barely speak English without butchering it, but Liu is speaking Japanese like it's her own language. How did she learnt to speak so clearly and so fast?

 _Evidence # 2: Liu is really good at math._

Admittedly, this is the weakest of the all the evidence he has, but this is still interesting to him.

After Liu got scolded for sleeping in class, that bitchy teacher gave the whole class a ridiculous amount of classwork that they have to complete before class because she doesn't want to teach the rest of the period. Of course, Todoroki was really mad that, but here's the thing that is the real kicker, no one actually completed it except for Liu. She was the only one to finished that damn thing and had like twenty minutes to spare in class. This pisses off that teacher so badly that she had graded Liu's work on the spot, but hold and behold, that airhead actually got a _perfect_ score. No errors, no mistakes, it was perfect.

Shortly after, the teacher went back to her spot in shame.

 _Evidence # 3: Liu is really inconsistent with her personality and overall behaviors._

Today, he never saw Liu with this short of a fuse before. Liu can be the most patient person in the room, but on days like this, Liu was just an absolute bitch. She was just mad for no reason and it bugs him. Yeah, Liu have the world's attention on her, but she still remains so nice with everybody while this stuff was happening. Not only that, Liu have this aggression that peaks out of her from time-to-time. An type of easily trigger anger that he never seen before. Liu is consistently being gossiped around school and at home, but she seems like she doesn't care about that. It had never even phase her before.

Until today.

Liu gotten, and understandably, mad and shouted at the whole student body in the cafeteria before running into the bathroom and _destroying_ it. How long had she been holding this anger for? Maybe since the cheating scandal happened or maybe she even had this for most of her life?

But nevertheless, her anger was scary.

When she shouted during lunch, Todoroki swears that he saw another person for a split second. The caring illusion that he witnessed over the past month suddenly disappeared at that moment. In her eyes, Todoroki saw nothing but absolute rage. Her beaming red eyes widen as her pupils dilate to pin-sized dots.

The eyes of a monster.

Overall, with this evidence (Though most of them probably have perfectly normal reasons to exist), this has only strengthen Todoroki's resolve in getting rid of Liu.

. . . Todoroki's eyes wander to his recommendations of videos and see something trending.

 _#1 on Trending: This isn't the first time that it happened - Chinese Student destroyed another city before_

He felt his heart jumps into his throat. _Wait, what?_ He thought, taken aback by the idea that Liu destroyed a city other than Beijing. Immediately, Todoroki clicks on the video and turns on the subtitles. When the video is loaded, a white guy, presumably American, sat in a blue couch with a dark background for dramatic effect. The guy was in his early twenties and have blonde hair slicked back and blue eyes. Todoroki was prepared for his explanation.

* * *

" _Hey guys, back here with another video."_

* * *

Oh God, why does every vlogger have to start their video with a stupid introduction like that? Todoroki knows that it's not the time to let his pet peeve take over him, but it's still a pet peeve.

* * *

" _Okay,"_ he claps his hands. " _Disclaimer. I don't condemn the student. I won't bully them. I won't slander them. I'm just here on a theory that is floating around the internet for a while. I do not hate this kid that I don't know about."_

* * *

But there's plenty of reasons to hate Liu. Todoroki can name of them on the spot. She's annoying, a bit of an airhead, destroyed Beijing, probably destroyed another city, and more!

* * *

" _Okay, you know the Chinese Student who destroyed Beijing a few months back. The kid who kinda fucked up Luster, who used to be the number one hero in China. Like she put him in a hospital for months before he escaped."_

* * *

Yeah, Todoroki got it.

* * *

" _Well, this isn't the first time. Beijing is just a larger repeat with no actual casualties."_

* * *

 _No causalities?_ Todoroki thought. _What does he said 'no causalities'?_

* * *

" _Okay, lemme explain what I mean by that. Um, around fixed to six years ago in a city named Huángjīn, the same thing happened. It was basically destroyed everything in one night. And I'm not talking about it look similar. It's the_ same _thing with the same black figure that destroyed Beijing."_

* * *

At this point, Todoroki theorizes that Liu has a "black demon" that lives probably within her being and probably can whip it out anytime she wants. That or she has some form of limited control over it as it's sentient and can make decisions. After all, he saw it during lunch and it seems like Liu had no awareness about it.

But is it really sentient or does Liu have awareness thus control over the black demon?

* * *

" _Okay, I'm not sure if many people remember this incident, but a few years ago, the media went wild when suddenly a city in China got fucking leveled down. As it got demolished overnight and_ millions died _from it."_

* * *

 _M-Millions!_ Did Todoroki hear it correctly? That Liu _killed_ millions of people in one night?! Is that possible? Okay, calm down. Let's rationalize for a second. This video may or may not be true, but if it is, Liu is an actual mass murderer. Probably the biggest mass murderer in history.

A sense of fear fills his body.

Liu is monster. Todoroki don't care how nice she is, Liu is a monster behind of an innocent and stupid girl's face.

* * *

" _Yes, this is called the 'Huángjīn Nuclear Incident' which supposedly a nuclear plant had a massive meltdown that destroyed the the whole city. Or that what the Chinese government said in the official report. There's plenty of holes in the report, mostly due to the vagueness of the report. Here, I'm going to display on screen one of the many evidences that I have."_

The screen changes into a blurry picture of a specially small black figure covered in familiar red flames.

" _This picture have been taken by the Reporter Hero: Fly-Mon before he died. At that day that this happened, he was one of the many heroes that resided in the city and was the first hero to respond in the first reported explosion, but he died at the moment that took this picture though another explosion."_

* * *

This is a tragedy. No questions. How can Liu sleep at night knowing that she was the cause of this? Todoroki doesn't know, but he knows that there's something within Liu that is broken.

* * *

" _This used to considered just an internet hoax, but after the Destruction of Beijing, it's not just a hoax anymore. Here's another picture, but it was taken at Beijing."_

Then the screen flashes to a similar picture but at a different angle and larger black figure with wild long hair as if it was vines with thorns.

* * *

" _Yeah, what the fuck is that? That's exactly what the last photo looks like! And yeah, you could say that's editing, but it's not. I works with photoshop for years and I can tell whether if a photo have been mess around with or not. And let me tell you, it have not been photoshopped in anyway. This is the_ real _thing."_

* * *

Todoroki is still skeptical about this (Watching a video on YouTube isn't the most reliable source of information.)

* * *

" _There's witness accounts about this during the Huángjīn Incident. Here, I'm going to read one of them."_

The video cuts back to man with his laptop out as he looks down to it.

"' _It was eleven at night when I heard the first explosion. I was still working in my office, doing overtime. I thought something this bad could never happen in a boring city like mine, but when the first explosion happened, I was definitely wrong. I felt like I gone deaf for a second. It was so loud, but then the second explosion happened, it hit my workplace. It crumbles as the skyscraper leans to its side. Something knocked it to its sides. I saw my friends falling out of broken windows and then hitting to ground head-first. I saw their brains being spray all over the concrete. I thought I'm going to die however I'd survived as I quickly grabbed on the metal frame thing and hold on with all my might. And while I was hanging, I saw something out of the corner of my eyes. It's something_ red _and fast. And for like five minutes, there's just explosion after explosion after explosion. It's just chaos. I hear the screams of million dying before me, and I can never forget those screams.'"_

* * *

Jesus, it sounds like Hell from Todoroki's point of view. It's terrible.

* * *

"' _But after the whole incident was finished, I was saved by the heroes in the other city nearby. And for the next few weeks, those news reports are bullshit. 'Nuclear meltdown' my ass! I don't know that what exactly caused it, but it wasn't anything nuclear!' And that's it. This post was written a few years ago before the Destruction of Beijing and is incomplete. But from what I read, this guy was . . . Paranoid. Like if someone tries to write it as fast as they can."_

* * *

No wonder it has barely any details or good wording. It was rushed. Was the government tried to cover it up or what?

* * *

" _Now, it was the fault of the Illuminati -"_

* * *

Todoroki pauses it right there. Like he said before, he doesn't believe in bullshit cults like the Illuminati. They don't exist and never had.

But it has offered another theory to be aware about. It's seems unlikely because Todoroki don't foolishly believe everything you see on the internet, but if it is true, then Liu is actually a mass murderer that killed millions before. But Todoroki has one question.

Supposedly if her mass murder is true, then why did she kill during the the Huángjīn Nuclear Incident while nobody died in the Destruction of Beijing? What made Beijing more special to not get their people killed unlike Huángjīn?

As he research this more and more, Todoroki got more questions than answers. How will he find out who's the _real_ Chen Liu? Is she good or evil? Is she a real hero or just a villain?

He can't answer those via by internet. The internet doesn't know Chen Liu as a person. Todoroki closes his laptop shut, frustrated. There's only one thing that he can do to learn more about her. He may be breaking laws, but it's okay with him.

After all, Liu is a piece of shit person.

* * *

"Holy shit, what is she carrying?" A student whispers to his friend.

"I don't know, but another oversized bento thing again?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. I wonder why she brings bentos to school all the time?"

"Maybe as a bribe?"

"Well -"

Why is Todoroki listening to this gossip crap? This won't bring any answers to him. It only succeeded to bring his IQ down by ten points. Todoroki leaves the two gossiping friends to be and follows far behind Liu to prevent looking suspicious.

Liu seems to be really happy today. A bright smile plastered on her thin lips as she carries a mountain of large opaque containers. What is she doing with those thing here? Food? Yeah, probably food. But why does she keep bring food to random people that she don't know? Is it to make herself look better? Typical.

A psychopath among the workplace, only wanting to further themselves by manipulating people's hearts. That's what Todoroki see her as. Just as Liu opens their classroom door, she charges in a euphoric and excited state.

"Hey guys!" Liu greets. "I made - Whoa!"

Accidentally tripping on thin air, Liu falls as she tosses the containers up before landing face first on the floor, breaking her nose again. Luckily for Liu, the containers neatly lands on a nearby desk, stacking on one and another. "Owie . . ." Liu mutters, pushing herself up as she tears up. "Do anybody got some tissues for me to use?"

"Um, Chen?" Ojiro points at the many containers stacked on his desk. "Can you -"

"Oh!" Liu perks up, ignoring the blood that is dripping out of her nose. "Everyone, I made buns last night!"

. . . Buns?

"Whatever!" Jirou yells, dragging a still hyper Kaminari into the classroom from the back entrance and catching the attention of the class. "Chen! This guy didn't sleep last night! He keep running and running and I don't know if he's gonna stop!"

"I don't wanna stop!" Kaminari whines, wriggling out from Jirou grip and running around the class. "I'm free, damn it!"

"It's funny for the first hour, but it's just now annoying!" Jirou exclaims, pulling on her ears. "Chen! Fix it!"

"Um," Liu hesitates. "I don't know how to . . ."

"What?!" Jirou yells Liu, causing her to coward.

"I'm sorry!" Liu loudly apologizes.

Poor Liu, she doesn't know what to do. She's just an airhead who just want to give out buns to her classmates. But luckily, a more intelligent classmate got it.

"Why would you?!" Jirou shakes Liu back and fore, causing Liu to screams in terror. "You better fix it!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Liu cries. "I can't!"

"Um excuse me?" Izuku softly taps on Jirou's shoulder. "I think there's a way that Chen can take the energy out of Kaminari's body."

Jirou stops shaking Liu and looks over to the green-haired child. "What?" she says with a calmer look.

"Yeah, couldn't Chen just suck the energy out of him?" Izuku suggests. "She can already absorb energy out of technology. Why not people?"

"Because if I absorb energy from people, I'll kill 'em," Liu weakly explains.

"But not all of it," Izuku explains back. "You can partly absorb some of the energy out of him."

"No, I can't just do that, Lü-san!" Liu states. "I don't know how to do it! If I start absorbing on purpose, then I can't stop until there's no energy left! I'll kill him if I do it!"

Izuku gulps. God, this was a stupid idea! Suggesting something to his crush? That's a stupid idea! He just wanted to look cool to her.

"B-But do you have skills, right?" Jirou asks, confused. "Qì-Rén said that you have -"

"Well, Mr. Rén kinda exaggerated quite a bit," Liu sweats, nervous. "I do have skills, but -"

 _Boom._

Finally, after twelve hours of running like a madman, Kaminari Denki collapses hard onto the ground. A moment of silence passes before the class before Jirou breaks it as Liu panics, gripping the sides of her head.

"Whew!" she sighs. "Well at least that idiot finally shut up!"

"But aren't you a bit concerned about your friend?!" Liu yells. "I think you are taking it a bit too easy!"

"Then why don't you take him over to Recovery Girl if you care about him so much?" Jirou retorts, still laughing over Kaminari's limp body in relief.

"That's so mean!" Liu complains. "He's your _friend_!"

"And a friend who kept me up half-past dawn!" Jirou grins, lightly kicking Kaminari in revenge. "That's what you get for knocking in my door while I'm sleeping!"

Liu huffs angrily as she marches over the Kaminari's side and help him stand. "C'mon Kaminari-san," Liu softly says as they walk out of class. "Your butt of friend is being a jerk."

"I think I'm dying . . ." Kaminari slowly whispers. "It feels like I hit a sugar crash but worse . . ."

"Um, am I supposed to take that seriously or is it just a joke?" Liu asks, genuinely confused by his statement.

". . . Just please take me to Recovery Girl," he says. "Also, can you like heal your nose? It's bleeding and it's gross and I don't want that stuff on me . . ." Kaminari coughs, almost heaving over and vomiting. Liu immediately held him tight, preventing him from falling over. "Shit!" Kaminari exclaims.

"Oh!" Liu remains oblivious to his pain as she snaps her nose back and exit out of the room with Kaminari's weak body. "Thanks!"

Liu and Kaminari is currently walking to the clinic. At this point, the whole class made a critical point about Liu's boost. Her boost is extremely useful in a desperate situation. However, when Chen gives anybody a boost, there are some side effects. The victims will be hyper for a while due to their body being overloaded with unnecessary energy before collapsing sick.

Okay then, the classmates won't ask Liu for boosts anymore unless they are dying.

However, Todoroki can't understand why is not reacting more to this situation. Like one of their classmates just fell and barely can walk now. Of course, that airhead is taking him to the clinic but still. Everyone is a little too lax for his taste.

Plus this is Liu's fault, right? She given Kaminari the boost and he collapsed because of it. It's her fault for causing him to crash and burn.

Todoroki see right through her stupid act as it was thin paper under a lamp. She can act nice, but from afar, he observes her interactions with the others and he can tell that it was just an act! No matter how you cut it, her interactions are not consistent. Liu don't really talk to others even to her classmates. She mostly keep to herself, but when she talks, it's like she's already a social butterfly while other times when she talk to others, she's all shy and easily embarrassed.

How is that possible?!

That's too inconsistent! It's just bullshit! Todoroki is just finished with trying to decipher Liu's behaviors. What's really wrong with her? Did her mom really drop her as a baby? Just how? How can a person like her exist? Why was she borned in the first place?

"Hey, Chen really did make buns!" Ojira says, lifting the lid from one of the containers.

"Oooh, let's eat some!" Kirishima slides over and pick up a steamed bun.

Are they seriously going to eat those while Liu isn't here? That doesn't seems like a smart idea. Todoroki is skeptical that Liu was completely okay for her classmates to eat her food without her. But this is Chen Liu, the master of inconsistencies.

Plus, still nobody cares about Liu's odd behaviors or did they got used to it already while Todoroki was recovering from his injuries?

"Oh my God, this is so good!" Mina cries with joy, stuffing her face with buns. "Chen-chan won't let me have these things since morning, but now she isn't here to stop me!"

"But when did she had the time to make all these buns?" Momo asks, delicately eating a pork bun.

"Oh, Chen-chan came over to my dorm and we made a bunch," Tsu explains, taking two buns from the container. "Isn't that right, Tora-chan?"

"Yep!" Hagakure cheers, tearing a bun open before huffing in frustration. "Where's that pasta bun?!"

 _Pasta buns?_ Todoroki thought, recoiling in disgust.

"Oh here they are!" Hagakure tearing a bun open, spilling steamy pale yellow noodles with red sauce all over.

"Oh that looks nice! Can I have some?" Sero asks, grabbing a few buns for himself.

"I want some too!" Kirishima demands.

"Me three!" Mina exclaims.

"Me four!" Aoyama poses.

"I think there's plenty for everyone," Momo counts the buns in the container. "And there's around - There's a note." She shoves the buns away from the folded paper and pick it up and opens it. "It reads 'From Liu, Pls share food with classmates. I don't wanna see anyone with no yum bun. It will make me sad. PS: I dunno how to write Japanese. Sorry 4 bad spelling.'"

Wow, this surprised Todoroki. He didn't expect that Liu isn't fluent enough to write in Japanese. Maybe that's why she write all of her notes in Chinese.

"Okay, then who are we missing?" Momo looks up from the note and looks around the classroom, counting the heads of her classmates. But with just one glance, it's obvious who don't have a bun.

Todoroki and Bakugou.

"Hey guys!" Mina lifts a bun above her head. "Want a -"

"No," Bakugou plainly states. "I don't want some shitty bun."

"But Chen-chan will be sad if you -"

" _No_."

Somehow in the distance, Liu's heart sinks deep into a sea of sadness.

 _. . . Five large cracks form._

"Okay then," Mina nervously back down, turning another direction. "What about you, Todoroki-kun?" she calls Todoroki who sat at his desk idly, observing his gluttonous classmates with emotionless eyes. "Do you want a pasta bun?"

"A pasta bun . . . ?" Todoroki asks, trying to suppress his disgust for the blasphemy of this Italian/Asian confusion.

"Yeah," Tsu nods. "Chen-chan and I cooked both pasta and buns together while we swapped recipes. So in her weird head, Chen-chan decided to put them both together and created this." Tsu lifts the white bun up. "The pasta bun. Do you want to try it?"

"No," Todoroki can't even imagine putting that gross thing into his body. Pasta in a bun sounds so wrong to him. "Just _no_."

Somewhere, Liu heard that comment.

 _Twenty cracks form._

"Why?" Liu whines quietly, appearing behind Todoroki.

Instantly, Todoroki hops out of his desk, surprised that his rival suddenly making an appearance. As he tries his best to not show any emotions, but he can't help but to glares angrily at the airhead. Liu tilts her head in confusion as she sits down at his desk.

"Um yes?" Liu asks, curious of why is he mad at her. Like seriously, she just came back from the clinic and went to the back door of the classroom so she can sit in her desk. Todoroki's desk is literally in front of hers so why is he mad at her? She had done nothing wrong, right?

But instead of responding and explaining her inappropriate behaviors, Todoroki just sighs as he sit back down in his seat. This further confused Liu. Why is he pretending to be calm while he's not? What did Liu do to provoke such reaction? She never got an answer to her simple question. But seriously, what did she did to him?

With that question, sensitive and silent tears form within her damaged heart.

* * *

Classes are over with no incidents.

God, he knows that he don't talk to God that much, but why is in his name did he put Todoroki so close to that annoying pest?! Not that Liu do anything much to him since morning, but just looking at her face is enough to pissed him off. How can she sleep at night with knowing that she's a killer?

Liu sighs, stepping out of the classroom and careful for the empty containers that bulge out in her bag. This is it. Todoroki had planned to tail her since yesterday night. Does this sounds like what a stalker would do? Yes, but desperate times called for desperate actions. Plus Liu's family is in China and too poor to afford a lawyer so no restraining order for him.

Todoroki stays far behind Liu to gives an illusion that he's not stalking her. Liu have her nose deep in her notebook, already studying for the test next Friday. Just like what he expected, Liu's a good student. Todoroki wonders what kind of grades does she have. Oh nevermind, he don't really cared for her grades. All he cares about to expose her.

Liu turns at a curve before softly bumping into a tall person. "Oh my, I'm so sorry," Liu looks up from her book. "I didn't - Wait, are you crying?"

Todoroki stays back and leans his back against the wall near the turn, avoiding getting spotted by her, and listen closely to their conversation.

Liu's heart drops as she sees glossy tears falling from the young man's eyes. He rubs his tears away to only to be replaced by newly formed tears. Immediately, Liu put a gentle hand on his arm, hoping that it could provide some comfort to the teen. "Oh my God, what's wrong?" Liu softly asks, putting her notebook in her overstuffed bag. "What happened?"

"W-What?" he stutters, looking up from his hand. "I'm -" He finally realizes who spoke to him. It was that psycho bitch that basically destroyed _two_ cities and killed millions. _Shit._ The young man decides to make a detour and turn and walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Liu panics, running in front of him and putting a hand against his chest. "You're crying! What's wrong?"

"I'm not crying!" He rubs his eyes, trying to ignore the judgmental stares of his peers. Liu luckily notices this and decides doing something to make him feel comfortable. She suddenly wraps her arms around him and easily picks him up. In surprise, he let out a gasp before screaming for help.

"Um, hey Mr. Guy," Liu softly says to him. "I'm going to help you."

"I don't want your help!" he shouts, further crying.

"Well sometimes when people said that they don't need help," Liu gently explains, unaware what she is doing is morally wrong. "They really do. C'mon," Liu walks forward, balancing holding the guy and her bag, "Let's find a cafe to talk about your feelings."

"WHAT?!"

Well, Todoroki didn't expect that Liu would be also a kidnapper. He just might want to tail her to this "cafe" she speaking about. It's probably old, creepy, smelly, a rotting pit from -

* * *

Well fuck him gently with a chainsaw, this cafe is pretty great! It's small and looks pretty cheap with their grandma's decor, but it serves pretty good pastries and good coffee. How did this airhead finds this place? He didn't expect her to have some level of class. Maybe it's the cheap prices?

Nevertheless, Liu sats perpendicular to the gawking male student while sipping on her raspberry tea. Todoroki holds a menu up, hiding his face while observing the two interact.

"Um," the guy starts. "Can you -"

 _Slurp._

"Hey, can you -"

 _Slurp!_

"Why did you -"

 _SLURP!_

"For fuck sakes! Can you stop drinking your tea for a second?!"

 _. . . Slurp._

The guy slams his head against the table as Liu finally puts down her dainty teacup on her saucer. "I'm sorry," Liu says. "But are you okay?"

"No I'm not!" he claims, pushing himself up. "I'm definitely not okay!"

"Then what happened?" Liu asks, soften her eyes to show that she cares. "You had a hard day, didn't you?"

"No shit, idiot," he says, frustrated. Whoa, that's the first time that anybody, with the exception being Bakugou, directly insulted Liu. However, this didn't get under Liu's skin. She understands that people just act like jerks when they had a bad day.

"But seriously, what hap-"

"Can I go now?" he asks. "I didn't ask for this therapy session."

"But you _need_ help," Liu retorts.

"And you _kidnapped_ me!"

"Wait," Liu's mind tries to process his words. "I didn't kidnapped you."

"Uh yeah you did!" he slams his hands on the table. "You literally carried me out of the school against my will! People took pictures of us!"

"They did?" Liu raises a brow. "Weird. Why would they -"

"You _kidnapped_ me."

"No I didn't," Liu shakes her head in denial.

"Then I -" The guy hesitates before leaning in his chair and sighing. "Nevermind. You're too dumb for logic."

 _A crack forms._

A moment of silence walks by as the two quietly stares at each other. They didn't blink. They just stare. The cafe's door bell keep ringing as customers come in. The heavy smell of freshly-brewed coffee radiating within the establishment. Todoroki is getting impatient from the lack of action. _C'mon_ , he thought, getting anxious. _What are you hiding?_ _Show me what you got, you damn black beast._

Liu's eyes wavers. _C'mon,_ she thought, getting nervous. _I don't want -_

 _Wink!_

"Oh darn it!" Liu rubs her eyes. "I lost the staring contest. This sucks . . ."

"Staring contest?" he suddenly asks.

"Yeah, aren't we not having one?" Liu asks, confused, as she look up. "Back when I was still in China, me and my baby cousins used to have staring contest all the time. Though I'm not good at it."

. . . The guy is convinced that this rumored psycho bitch is actually complete idiot.

"But seriously, what happened?" Liu asks once again.

". . . Will you leave me alone if I tell you?" he says.

"Um yeah!" Liu nods, bouncing her leg in anticipation.

"Well, it's kinda . . ." He knows this is going to bad idea. Like he heard rumors that this girl is smart, but all she shows is that she's a dumbass. "Okay, it's about my dating life."

"Oh I'm good at this!" Liu claps her hands together, smiling in excitement.

"It's my girlfriend you see," he admits, blushing in embarrassment. "She's . . . abusive," Liu's eyes soften deeply in sympathy. "She wasn't like this when we started dating. She used to be so nice to me. She used to compliment me, hug me, kiss me, but that stuff soon went down the drain. It started out small. She just shoved me here and there, but then it became bigger. She starts to punch me and insult me. She had called me a 'faggot' or 'stupid' for wanting to spend time with my friends. She can get jealous so easily too. When I started to attend Yuuei though the General Course, she became even worse. The reason why I was crying today is because of her. She said that I was cheating on her while I'm not. I wouldn't cheat on her on anyone. But she didn't believe me and called me a 'fuckin' cheater' for avoiding her. And I - I don't know what to do."

"Then break up with her," Liu casually replies, taking another sip on her tea.

Todoroki almost drop his menu, almost blowing his cover. Did he hear it right? Did Liu really suggest an obvious answer like that? Todoroki know that this guy can't try that option.

"What?" he says, gobstopped.

"Yeah, dump her," Liu replies again. "Though it might be harder said than done. No, I mean it's easier said than do-"

"I can't break up with her!" he angrily states. "I love her!"

"Even though you admit that she's abusive?" Liu asks, confused. "I don't see any reason to love her -"

"Because you don't understand love!" he quietly shouts, preventing the other customers from noticing. "You destroyed a fuckin' city! You can't feel -"

"But I _do_ feel love," Liu softly says, frowning slightly while looking down in her empty teacup.

 _A crack forms._

"I feel love all the time," Liu looks up with a smile. "I love my family. I love my classmates. I love everything that lives. I love tea. I love cooking. I love books. I love -"

"But that's not the love I'm talking about," he explains. "You never had a boyfriend!"

"But I did," Liu state gently, picking her teacup to hold. "I had two boyfriends in the past."

Todoroki gasps as Liu turns around when she hears it. Luckily, she can be easily fool by a simple menu trick. Liu turns back around as a result. Todoroki can't believe it. She had a boyfriend before. No, _two_ boyfriends. Holy shit, Liu got a love life before. Liu, the award-winning awkward airhead, used to have a love life.

Just holy shit.

"Holy shit," the guy softly says.

"You don't have to curse," Liu scolds. "And yes, I had boyfriends before. So I _know_ dating." She puts down her cup and leans in towards the guy. "Listen, I'm pretty sure that this girl is your first girlfriend, right?"

He nods, forgetting how to use his words.

"Okay then, that's probably why you _think_ you're in love," Liu shifts in her seat uncomfortably. "Tell me. How many months have you been dating her?"

"Like six months I think," he finally mutter out.

Liu is not sure how to respond. There's nothing wrong with his answer, but it's just Liu. She doesn't know how to put her words together to make him understand that he didn't experience love in the first place. All he experienced is a desire to _be_ love. It's an illusion of one's mind.

"You know," Liu starts. "When I asked my dad why did my mom fall in love with a poor rice farmer, did you know what he say? He said it was because of true love. Then I ask what's true love? And you know what he said. 'True love isn't a feeling. It's a selfless compromise to gain a selfish desire'."

"What does that mean?" he asks, confused

"Um, If you have someone who truly love you, would you give your time, your energy, your live to them?" Liu tries to explain her father's philosophy. "And if they love you back, would they give their time, their energy, their live to you?"

"So basically if I love my girlfriend, I should sacrifice things for her?" he asks, getting the idea. "And if she love me, she should sacrifice things for me?"

"And did she do that for you?" Liu asks as reality falls upon his shoulders.

"No," he finally realizes an ugly truth that he had been avoiding for months. "She's selfish and it always has to be about her, not me." Tears peak from his already bloodshot eyes. "She don't love me. She never has."

"Then dump her," Liu suggests again.

"But I can't! I'm in too deep!"

"Pul-lease! There's never a better time to dump a jerk while you're dating them!" Liu explains. "Like think about this. If you marry them, do you think it will get better? What about if you have kids? Would they be happy with you two together?"

God, that hits home with Todoroki. He can't help but to recoil at the thought of a unhappy marriage with kids.

"No," he sighs as he bares a forlorn expression. "You're right. I shouldn't be with her, but how am I -"

"Just gonna tell you, your first love is pretty easy to dump," Liu plainly states. "If she doesn't get over you after a month or two, then it's her problem. She has to realize someday that she's not the queen of the universe. Like if I were in your position, no kidding, I would tell her that she wasn't in love with me since the first date. Her feelings about me is nothing but a _lie_."

Liu's feelings is a lie. Todoroki knew that for a while.

". . . Hey, have you ever dumped someone before?" the young man asks quietly.

"Yep!" Liu exclaims. "I dumped my first boyfriend for cheating on me. Not only I shouted at him, I kinda lost my temper and broke his nose."

An silent air passes between them. The young man is glad that he was brought back to reality by this girl, but holy shit! Maybe those rumors stem from somewhere after all. What's wrong with her? Is there a problem going on her head?

"One more question," the young man says. "Um, I know it's personal, but is there something wrong -"

"Oh!" Liu raises a finger up, stopping a waitress nearby. "Can we get our check, ma'am?" The woman nods and went to the counter to get their bill. "Alright, you payin'?" Liu asks.

"What?" the young man gasps.

"Yeah, I'm broke," Liu bluntly explains.

"But I don't have any money too!"

"Umm . . ." Liu hums, thinking of a solution. "Okay," she turns behind her and stares directly at Todoroki. "Hey Lĕng-san! I heard from Kirishima-san you're rich and stuff, so can you pay for our check?"

". . . How did you I'm here?" Todoroki asks, lowering his menu down and revealing himself.

"Oh it's because when I turned around the last time, I realized your presence," Liu explains.

". . . No," Todoroki stands up, gathering up his things. "Pay for your own stuff."

Liu panics. "W-Wait, please help me!" she pleas. "I'm broke!"

"Oh sorry," Todoroki shrugs. "But I don't care."

Liu gasps at his harsh words. Todoroki walks out of the cafe without a second glance at Liu. Liu sweats nervously. "Well," Liu mutters. "I never done this thing since I was a kid. It's quite exciting."

"Huh?" the young man was confused.

"Oh my friend," Liu softly giggles. "I'm shouldn't do this because I'm training to be a hero, but -"

 _Hundred layers._

Without warning, Liu activates her quirk and dashes out of the cafe, only leaving a strong breeze and the young man himself behind.

Then the young man realizes that Liu's a massive cheapskate asshole and left him to pay the check while he got no money in him. _Shit_.

* * *

Todoroki don't know much about Liu, but she can be surprisingly wise for her age while at other times, she's an idiot. She got a pretty good philosophy about relationships and love which he can greatly respect, but that doesn't mean that he will suddenly like her and her confusing nature. She's a potential murderer after all. Todoroki can't trust her at all. It's like trusting a serial killer not to stab you when you have your back turned. It's just not smart. How anybody like her is completely out of his realm of understanding?

But he gonna put that to the side.

He can't believe that he saying this, but Todoroki miss training quite a bit. Yeah, he had a lot of bad memories with the bare mention of "training," but he oddly miss the sore muscles and the smell of sweat that came from it. It's weird, but maybe it because _he_ personally like exercise. Nevertheless, he needed to train regardless if he want to or not.

Dressed in a dark tank top and sweatpants, Todoroki walk down the dorm gym with a small towel around his neck. He finds it quite convenient that this dorm have a gym. It's close and have a wide range of equipment in excellent condition. He's quite excited to use some of those things.

But his high spirits instantly tanks when he first step foot into the gym.

"What did you say, Chen?" Kirishima swiftly put down the free weights and turns around to her.

Chen? Chen? _Chen?!_ This girl, which she has no need to train due to being so damn overpowered, is at the gym! Goddamn his luck and every person who made this happened! Who? He don't know!

While Todoroki Liu seems embarrassed. A blush graces her cheeks as she rubs her hands together in stress. "Um," Liu starts, almost sounding like a whisper. "Can you help me train?"

"Train?" Kirishima stands over her, unintentionally intimidating the small girl.

"Um yeah," Liu nods. "I wanna get stronger, but I . . . Never been to a gym."

"Wait, what?" Kirishima was confused.

"It - I just -" Liu blushes harder. "I never been to a gym before! And - And -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kirishima tries to the calm the distressed girl. "It's no big deal! That's why you're here, right? But why didn't get Ashido to help you? Why get a guy like me?"

"Well . . ." Liu hesitates.

" _Ashido-san, do you want to go to the gym with me?" Liu asks._

" _Wut_?" _Mina chews on a mouthful of chocolate biscuits while laying on their sofa and reading a magazine._

" _. . . Nevermind."_

"She's kinda out for a while," Liu softly replies. "But please, if you have the time, can you help -"

"I'LL HELP YOU!" Mineta jumps in the corner of Liu's eyes. "I WILL GLADLY HELP IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE! ESPECIALLY WITH SQUATS AND -"

"No thank you," Liu politely declines with a smile, ignoring the destructive urge to kick Mineta in the face.

"But please!" he begs. "I can -"

"I said ' _no thank you,_ '" Liu repeats, maintaining a kind tone while putting a hand up and stopping a raging Kirishima from attacking the pervert. "I'm fine."

Mineta frowns sadly as he walks away from the girl. Liu sighs as she face Kirishima again.

"Anyways, do you have the time to help me?" Liu asks.

Kirishima laughs as he gently rubs her head, messing up her black hair. "Well sure," he says. "I don't see any problems with that."

"Great!" Liu states with excitement. "Let's go!"

Great, Todoroki have to deal with this airhead trying to work out. God, why don't help him out and make this idiot go away? He just want a nice time at the gym, but nope! This infuriating bitch is at the gym and near him again!

He grits his teeth in rage. God, just the sight of her pisses him off.

"Wait," Liu stops and crosses her arms in confusion. "Do you feel that murderous rage too?"

"Huh?" Kirishima blinks.

"Like it feels like Lĕng-san's energy, but just really, _really_ mad."

Kirishima looks at the entrance and sees a normally emotionless Todoroki standing there, just staring at them. He doesn't seems angry, but he seems to always follow a old-fashioned trend of tatemae so he may? But Kirishima don't see why would he get mad now. It's just the gym. No one is doing anything to him. But that again, maybe Liu is wrong about him being mad.

But in the other end, Todoroki is mad because this dumb girl spoiled the atmosphere. All he wanted is to go to the gym without this girl in his mind! But no, he have to deal with her and her shit for hours! Thanks a lot, retarded psycho!

In the meanwhile, Liu shrugs the odd feeling as she smiles the murderous intent away. Probably unwise on her behalf, but hey, Liu can probably talk with that potential murderer about their feelings. It doesn't always work, but hey, what else can Liu do to subdue a killer? For now, she must focus on training.

"Hey Kirishima-san!" Liu waves a hand in front of his face. "Let's go! I wanna exercise please!"

Kirishima remove his gaze from Todoroki and lightly chuckles at Liu's overflowing excitement. "Okay, okay," he says. "I'm sorry for daydreaming."

"It's okay!" Liu claps her hands together. "I just want to -"

"But I have one thing," Kirishima cut her off. "Are you gonna get change?"

". . . Pardon?" Liu tilts her head.

"I mean," he waves his hand around the school uniform that Liu still wears. "Are you really gonna exercise in that?"

"Of course!" Liu nods, finally understanding his question. "Is that weird?"

"Yeah, it _is_ weird," Kirishima states, letting out a sigh. "You just can't go to the gym in a skirt. It will get in the way."

"Nah uh," Liu shakes. "It won't get in the way. I fought in skirts before!"

"But this is a gym," Kirishima tries to explain. "You supposed to wear something different. You know, something more comfortable."

"But I _am_ comfortable," Liu slowly become more confused.

"I mean," Kirishima wonders what's seriously wrong with this girl. "You can't _wear_ a skirt while exercising!"

"Why?"

"It could get caught in the equipment, you dingus!" Kirishima frustratingly explains. "It's not practical!"

"Then I wear a shorter skirt."

". . . I'm sorry, but go home Chen," Kirishima grabs his shoulders and forces Liu to turn around. "I can't help you."

 _Three cracks form._

"Oh sorry then," Liu turns back and bow in apologies. "I may just have to train on my own."

Kirishima feels bad, but her outfit is a hazard in the gym. Wait, does she have her gym uniform?

"Hold on," Kirishima stops Liu from walking away. "Remember those jumpsuits we wear when Sensei gave us that quirk test at the beginning of the year?"

"Yeah," Liu replies. "But it's at school. In the locker room."

Well, that's all his hope for not feeling like an ass had just jumped out of the window and lit itself on fire. Kirishima is going to be screaming into his pillow tonight because of this guilt of turning down a sweet girl like Liu.

"Well, goodbye," Liu bows once again before leaving the gym.

She's quite an oddity. She doesn't know that she shouldn't wear skirts in the gym? How can she not know that? It's literally common sense.

Todoroki wish he only knew her better. If he know her, then he could predict her next action. He got a bad feeling that something is going to happen to him when she pass by him.

* * *

Of course Liu wouldn't give up that easily.

Of course Liu can't leave Todoroki alone for a second of his life.

Of course Liu wouldn't run back to the school, somehow break in the locker room (Probably kicking off the lock or something just as crazy), and take her gym uniform and bring it here.

Goddamnit, Todoroki got to admit that this girl is persistent.

"Kirishima-san!" Liu yells, entering into the gym in her gym uniform and with a large grin. "We can train now!"

By the sudden mention of his name, Kirishima, who was benchpressing fifty kilos, drops the weight, landing on top of his neck. Luckily, he activated his quirk and harden the immediate areas of his neck which prevents the weights from breaking it. Out of the times where Todoroki could have been, why is he the one who is spotting this idiot?

Oh yeah, because Kirishima forced him or he won't shut up.

With ease, Todoroki lifts the weight off from Kirishima's neck as he gasps in blessed relief. He sits up and pants his lungs out, filling them with much needed air. "D-Damnit Chen," he says.

"Huh?" Liu asks, walking up to the boys with confusion laced in her eyes.

"You shouldn't suddenly shout across the room!" Kirishima angrily explains to her, rubbing his busied neck to comfort. "I almost died!"

"O-Oh!" Liu's eyes widen. "I'm sorry!"

"I think saying sorry won't cut it," Todoroki sharply comments, annoyed. "You almost killed someone."

". . . I'm _so_ sorry?" Liu says. Todoroki don't know if she was being sarcastic or genuine, but who knows? Liu is more confusing to understand than a jigsaw puzzle.

"But!" Liu taps Kirishima's shoulder as he wears a face of concern. "Kirishima-san, are you okay?"

 _Normal person don't change their emotions like nothing at will!_ Todoroki thought with disgust, believing in the lack of genuineness in Liu's speech. _Seriously, what's her plan?_ Seriously, why is she here again?

However Kirishima foolishly believes in her.

"Yeah, but don't do that again," he scolds, standing up. "If I haven't got my quirk, I would have been killed."

"Well," Liu blushes while looking down at her feet. "I didn't know that it would be a big deal."

Todoroki want to strangle this girl. Of course breaking someone's neck is a big deal! Didn't she see that she could see that?

However, Todoroki isn't aware that Liu have a lack of knowledge for how a normal body works. So in her eyes, Liu truly thought that a normal person can have a cracked neck and live.

"But so, you want to train with us?" Kirishima suddenly asks with a grin, fully recovered from his injury as he points to himself and Todoroki. "I see you got your gym uniform on."

Wait, Todoroki didn't approve of this!

"Of course!" Liu exclaims with an excited nod. "I went all the way to school to get this."

Liu continues to nod until she felt dizzy and was seeing stars. "Whoa . . ." Liu stops, placing both of her hand against her head to stop the illusion of motion. "I didn't know I can get sick like this . . ."

Kirishima only can laugh at her silliness as Todoroki stares blankly at her.

"Okay, okay," Kirishima claps his hands together. "If you wanna train with us, then let's do it!"

"Yeah!" Liu fist bumps the air with a determined expression and glowing red eyes. "Let's do it! Let's train until I break several of my bones to dust!"

Is Liu secretly a masochist along being sadist? Todoroki is slowly backing out from the two's interactions. He isn't getting in what they are getting into. He won't. However, with his cursed luck, Liu realizes Todoroki's avoidance and run up near him and tug on his hand.

"What are you doing?" Liu asks with a smile. "C'mon! It's much more fun to train with a group of people!"

 _Damn!_ Todoroki thought frustratedly.

"Okay Kirishima-san!" Liu calls his attention as Todoroki tries to pry her fingers open. "You know a lot about training! Tell us what to do!"

"Damn idiot," Todoroki mutters under his breath, threatening burn with the right hand that Liu grabbed.

"Sure, we can first start with - Todoroki, what are you doing?" Kirishima stares at Todoroki's highly confused expression as Liu had no reaction to the unrealized heat in her small palm. Liu continues to look ahead, oblivious to the excess of energy that she's taking in.

However, Todoroki don't understand why isn't Liu screaming in pain already. Is being fireproof apart of her quirk too?!

"Lĕng-san?" Liu asks, finally realizing the hot sensation in her hand. "Do you got magical fire powers too?"

"Can you let go of my hand?" Todoroki asks in the calmest voice he can mustered. If he couldn't, he would have to murder her the spot. "It's too tight."

"Oh!" Liu immediately let go, studding back. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what I had been doing."

Todoroki huffs, showing signs of anger. Without another word, he turns around and walk in the opposite direction of that girl.

"Um, Lĕng-san?" Liu tilts her head.

"I think he doesn't want to train with us," Kirishima says to Liu. "From what I gathered in the past weeks that I lived with him, he's a loner."

"A loner?" Liu asks herself with a frown. "Welp, it can't be help if he's an introvert. I guess it's just you and me, Kirishima-san!"

Kirishima chuckles slightly as Liu giggles, excited for her first gym experience.

* * *

Todoroki find some light to this hellish experience.

Sure, even though Liu is at the gym with him, Todoroki take a bold opportunity to learn things about Liu.

And that is Liu is actually not fit for the gym.

"S-So heavy!" Liu tries to lift a fairly large dumbbell without her quirk. "This thing weighs like a ton!"

Next to the struggling girl, Kirishima easily curls much larger weights than what Liu currently possessed. Liu sweats droplets as she tries to pull up the large item, but to only failed. Liu let go of the weight and let it fall to the ground which it was only a few centimeters before. Liu pants, sitting on the ground for a break. "K-Kirishima-san," Liu stutters out. "How can you -"

"Are you okay?" Kirishima stops curling for a second as he look back and check on Liu's progress. She looks like she's on the edge of collapsing. "God," he cringes at Liu's unladylike position. "I never seen you like this before. I didn't know you're unfit."

"I - I," Liu coughs in her hand, gasping for air.

"Jesus, why are like this?" Kirishima asks with concern. "It'd only been a hour and you're all tired out."

"I'm _not_ tired out!" Liu screams, hopping on her feet with ferocious red eyes and sore muscles. "I'm - I'm - _exhausted_ ," Liu leans back and fall with a loud thud. " _I feel like my arms are about to fall off._ "

Kirishima stares at Liu with a confused expression. "Riiight," he didn't understand the Chinese that she just spoke in. "Do you need to go back to your dorm?"

Liu points up to the ceiling with a determined expression. "Nope," she says, gritting her teeth together. "I can't just give up!"

"Chen, do you need water?" Kirishima hold up a half-drunk water bottle, nervous. "You're talking strange."

"Nope, _jia you_!" Liu yells, calling the attention of her surrounding classmates who tried to ignore her odd behaviors. "I can't just throw in the towel yet!"

"Um, Chen?" Kirishima slowly raises a finger before Liu states something else.

"Nope!" Liu stands up, appearing fully regenerated while shaking from muscle sores. "My grandfather always told me to gain something that you really, really want, you gotta push yourself to the brink of _death_!"

"D-Death?!" Kirishima gasps as Liu's declaration.

"And my grandfather said that if I want to be a hero, I must reach my limit and -" Liu gasps, coughing again. "And punch twenty soldiers in the face. Or pat them since I don't want to hurt anyone. My grandfather always told me that I'm a bit too soft to be hero after all."

The classmates join Kirishima's ever growing confusion as Todoroki gets mental notes on her declaration as if it was absolutely serious.

"And then," Liu slowly yawns. "And then I'll be a hero," her eyes starts to droop as the red glow dissipate to her original black color. "Or at least like _Bàba_." With another yawn, Liu falls over and curls in a fetal position. Her eyes close as she starts to snore softly.

The only reaction that the classmates respond with is a long and awkward silence.

"Am I the only one wondering who Chen's parents are?" Momo suddenly speaks up. "Which kind of people have enough patient to raise her?"

"I don't know too," Kirishima shrugs. "But if we find the person who raised her, we have to talk with _how_ did they raised her?"

Liu suddenly raises a hand to the air while she snores gently. "It's Xing Zhanshi," she sleepy replies to her classmates before falling into deeper sleep.

. . . Who's this "Xing Zhanshi" again? Was he the person who raised her?!

Which sperm and egg made Liu?! The entire class of A-1 demands an answer from them!

Nevertheless, Liu was carried up to her room by the gentleman courtesy of Kirishima.

Todoroki made a plan that involves tailing Liu again and staying a few more meters away from her. Today in class, Liu told (more like shouted to the heavens until it reached God) that she's gonna train in the park with such aplomb. She's planning to try and train in the park. Ever since last night, Todoroki have been wondering about her training regime if she never gone to the gym before. If Liu is that bad with exercising, then how did she became so powerful in the first place?

Her quirk is truly amazing if it requires so little physical training to control. Or maybe it doesn't require physical power at all.

* * *

Only dressed in a grey hoodie and jeans, Todoroki flips his hood and prepares to walk out. And yes, he knows that it looks highly suspicious, but considering that he has some very distinct features that only a blind person could miss (His bicolored hair, his heterochromic eyes, and his huge dark scar on his pale face. Todoroki can safety say that anyone who know him will know him from two thousand kilometres away.). For now, he waits nears the front entrance of their dormitory. From what he had observed, Liu won't notice him right with her quirk. It seems like Liu's quirk isn't on all the time and only activate if she consciously focus on it, or in theory. Todoroki doesn't know much about her quirk or even its name, so he's just guessing at this point.

A few minutes later, a person emerges from the building. Liu was dressed in her gym uniform but have the jacket tied around her waist and have a white short-sleeved shirt on. Liu stretches her arms as she looks forward with a focused look. After she stretched, Liu grins and grips her fists tight, excited to finally train. Today marks the first time that Liu trains for real since living in Japan. Liu takes a deep breath and jogs along the pavement. Quickly following behind, Todoroki jogs, careful to put some distance between them. Luckily, it seems like Liu haven't noticed his presence yet. Maybe his theory is right after all, but that doesn't matter right now.

Unsurprisingly, Liu is in good shape. Of course, she's not the fittest in the class as she was a recommended student like himself, but she is up there and it's impressive. Considering that Todoroki never seen her train once, he expected her to be a little out of shape but no. Under those baggy clothes is a girl with lean muscles. What kind of training does she have before she came to Japan? Maybe it's her militaristic grandfather who trained her? And why did she almost died over carrying some weights? Maybe she can't carry a certain amount of weights without her quirk.

After a few minutes running around the campus, Liu slows her pace as she walks up to the gate and near a guard post. She wipes a layer of sweat from her forehead as she lightly heaves.

"Good day," Liu greets, taking out her student ID. "I would like go to the city please."

"City?" the guard takes her card and examine it. "Reason?"

"I wanna train in the park!" Liu exclaims excitedly. "Ya know, so I can strong and -"

"Uh huh," he nods, giving her card back. "Just don't be out after eight."

"I won't," Liu grasps her hands behind her back.

With that, the gate opens as Liu happily continues her jog. Following with her leaving, Todoroki comes up to the guard with his ID in hand.

"I want to go to the city too," he demands.

"Are you stalking her too?" the guard monotonously asks.

"Huh?" Todoroki internally panics, thinking that this guy just realized his intentions.

"Lately there have been boys who tried to stalk that Chinese girl," he explains. "I know why she's popular with them, but please don't harass her. We already retain twelve guys for bothering her."

"Twelve guys?" Todoroki was surprised by that.

"Most of them are in the newspaper club."

Ah, that's why.

"But can I go out?" Todoroki asks again, pushing his card into the guard's hand. "I don't really care for her."

"Well okay," the guard check his card. "But still, do bother her or you'll be expelled faster than mach speed."

Within a minute, the gate opens as Todoroki runs off, hoping to catch up with Liu. He spend too much time of that worthless employee while that airhead is probably a kilometre away. But that's okay with him. He heard that idiot is currently jogging to the park. That where he will go.

There's no doubt in his mind that Chen Liu will -

* * *

Where the fuck is she?!

Todoroki stands near the entrance of the park for almost a hour and he saw no signs of that retard anywhere! He looks every corner, every tree, every single rock, but he saw no Chinese airhead anywhere. So where the hell did she go? Did she went to another park? No because this park is the nearest to the dorms. But since she's so unpredictable, it won't surprised him if she take the extra effort to go to another park. And there's hundreds of them in flipping _Tokyo_!

All of his efforts is wasted. He wasted his time.

Todoroki is absolutely livid and blames Liu for his current misfortune! He marches out of the park, not looking back once. He can't believe it. This idiot fooled him! If he saw that bitch now, he would gladly take her by the neck and choke her to death! He swears if he -

Wait.

He pauses and looks in a window of a simple shop. _No way_ , he thought. _No fucking way._

Liu is cheerful eating a crepe inside of the shop.

. . . Todoroki takes a long and deep breath, suppressing his urge to scream.

He want to kill this dumbass. Does she know who long he had waited for her? Of course not, she doesn't have a clue about Todoroki tailing her.

But he have to put his anger to the side for now. Todoroki just wondering why is Liu sitting in a shop, eating empty calories. Did she said that she wanted to train? Hypocrite. Nevertheless, he walks into the store and was greeted with the fresh smell of vanilla. The store was painted in a calm blue. Each customer has a crepe and happily chatting among each other. Todoroki feels a lot calmer as he wasn't about to kill that airhead who's eating another crepe on one of the stools that the shops offer.

"More please," Liu softly demands with a smile.

"Um, ma'am," the thin owner stutters. "I think I need to cut you off."

"Why?" Liu blinks, confused. "I won that challenge, and I can get an unlimited amount of free crepes for life!"

"Yes but," the owner points to an overblown picture of a crepe on the wall. The perfectly browned crepe was large and in a cone-shaped. It's overflowing with various of nuts, fresh berries, ice cream of all types, and fluffy whipped cream.

Liu tilts her head, still not getting it.

"But I ate it," she replies. "I can eat as many crepes as I want, right?"

"But I never anticipated for someone actually eating all of it!" the owner exclaims. "No one done it before!"

"But I'm the first, am I?" Liu points at herself.

"Yeah, but you still eating!" the owner says. "If you keep eating at this rate, then I would have nothing for the actual _paying_ customers."

Liu's mind is processing the information, leaving a void of silence between them. "Oh okay," Liu understands. "But, can I just have _one_ more crepe before I leave?"

The owner sighs. "Sure."

"Yaaaaay!" Liu cheers, clapping her hands in joy. "I want the hot oil chicken crepe please!"

"You're ending your sweet tooth reign with something savory," the owner chuckles, going back to the kitchen to cook Liu's order. "How odd."

This leaves Liu waiting in anticipation. Liu rocks her leg back and forth, rapidly looking at the decor. God, already a second and Liu is truly bored. Don't misunderstand her; Liu _is_ a patient person but that doesn't mean that she won't get bored. Liu leans in the counter with her elbow and put her chin in her opened palm. She releases a tired sigh.

However, Todoroki is still pissed. What is she planning? Does she like how she not doing anything? Is she a slacker? How can she trains if she's eating caloric sugary treats instead of jogging? That's the fastest way to get type two diabetes! Seriously, what's wrong with her head? What does she think on a daily basis?

"Have you heard about that nuclear incident?" A voice got Todoroki's attention.

"Um, yeah," another voice replies. "But it's just another conspiracy. That kid couldn't do it before."

"But the evidence! I think the student done it. I heard on the internet that despite being 'nuclear meltdown,' there's no radiation in the aftermath. Stupid weird, huh?"

Todoroki's eyes widen as he take a seat near by. He might want to hear this. This sounds interesting.

"Yeah, but -"

"Usually when there's some leftover radiation after a nuclear plant exploded! Like remember any nuclear meltdown that you seen on the news. There has always been some radiation that made a place unlivable."

Todoroki believes it. Hell, when Japan refuses to give up in World War II and got nuked by the Americans, there has been some leftover radiation in Nagasaki and Hiroshima that killed the remaining survivors and caused a generation of kids with birth defects.

"You got proof of that theory?"

World War II.

"Do I have to prove anything? Even if there's some nuclear energy around that city, about ninety-nine percent of the population died on that day. And what nuclear meltdown can cause such death in one go?"

Actually, it's eighty-five to ninety-three percent of the population died. Todoroki research this crap for a day ago so he knows. It's on an official report.

"Actually it's _multiple_ explosions."

"But there's photos of that damn black thing!"

"That could be photoshop."

But there's experts who said that it was too realistic to be considered photoshopped. So Todoroki believes it to be real.

"It couldn't. That picture has been floating on the internet _before_ the Beijing Incident."

"Okay, you got me there, but it still doesn't explains the multiple explosions. The, what do they call it, _Huuung-Jin_ Incident have small and multiple explosions while Beijing had one big explosion. Can you explain that to me?"

Why do Todoroki got the feeling that mispronunciation somehow made Liu cringe? Whatever, that's not important.

"Yes, I can. It's probably because the Chinese Student gotten better with their quirk. After all, that kid was like nine or something when the Huángjīn Incident happened. That kid could gotten better with their quirk, right?"

"Yes, but -"

 _Twenty-two cracks form._

Liu casually passes Todoroki's sight with a plastic bag in hand. He finally snaps out of his focus of the two friends and stands up, trying to shot up from his seat too fast. How long have he been listening in to these two? Did she ate her crepe already? No, she had a plastic bag. Was it to-go? She didn't say that it was to-go.

With no time to answer these questions, Todoroki rises up from his seat and walk out of the store. From the corner of his eye, he sees Liu walking towards the park. What the hell? After stuffing her face with crepes for almost a hour, she finally decided to actually exercise. Goddamn, how can Todoroki deal with her eccentric actions and decisions? This girl is so-called "special" yet she is just so stupid!

Todoroki bites his tongue, preventing from grinding his teeth to dust. This idiot just like to pissed him off. It's like she's lacking something that every other human has, but what is it?

What is wrong with her?

Todoroki must the answer for himself as he dashes into the park, unaware of Liu's nonexistent tears.

* * *

Okay, what the hell is she doing?

Todoroki is currently hiding in some bushes, risking getting stab by a sharp stick, and witnessing the unbelievable.

Liu is sitting on a picnic table.

He swears to God that if her plan was to just slack off and that Todoroki wasted his time stalking this idiot, then he'll make sure that she will get a face full of pure icy pain in the next exercise in class.

However, as Todoroki observes more of her, Liu wears a completely emotionless expression. He can't tell what she's thinking. It's like staring at a blank state. Why is she sitting there and doing nothing? Was she supposed to be training? For God's sake, what is she waiting for? How can she be a hero at this rate if she just procrastinate?

What is this girl?

Who raised her and deal with her bullshit for sixteen years? Todoroki can't help but to feel sorry for her parents. Liu is a huge brat to deal with. And yes, even though Todoroki knows that there's smart under that airheaded exterior, he starting to question if there's even something in her skull.

To Todoroki, she . . . He's just so confused. She didn't do anything bad so far. She act like she usually is. Quiet and reserved in public. Was her personality really her own? Or was it just a really good act that she always has up despite no one knowing her face in public?

Liu sighs and finally stands up, taking her plastic bag. Todoroki repositions himself, trying not get poke by sticks. Is she finally gonna do something? Liu stretches her arms out again. She take a deep breath and exhales dramatically before looking forward. Liu take a foot back and slightly bend her knees. At this very moment, Todoroki immediately tries to get out of his bush, causing him to get stab by the brunches. He winces in pain, snapping a stick with his foot. After a few minutes of solving this plant-based puzzle, Todoroki successfully climbs out of the his bush, leaving a few leaves and stems tangled in his hair and scratches on his body. _Note to self_ , he slowly thought, climbing to his feet. _Don't sit in a bush for half an hour. It's painful. Wait._

Todoroki looks around and finds no airhead anywhere. _Shit_ , he thought, walking more to the open and trying to find Liu. _She ran off already!_ _Where did she go?_ Oh God, he lost her again. Todoroki is the worst stalker ever! How can he expose her if he keep lost track - Oh wait.

"Who's a smelly kitty?" Not far from Todoroki, Liu kneels close to the ground, petting a small orange kitten with long fur on his head. "You are! You smell like booze and trash and death and all of things you could find in a brothel!" Liu giggles as she picks up the kitten. "You are quite cutie pie, Mr. Kitty!"

Todoroki blinks in confusion. What the hell? She stood up for a cat? Where did that cat came from? Is it a stray? No, it has a collar. It's domestic.

Liu stands up, holding the wiggling cat in the air. She smiles widely as she bounce the cat in her hands. The cat meows with delight. "Oh!" Liu gasps, putting the cat down. "Are you hungry? I got this chicken thing!" Liu sits on the ground, digging out a plastic container from her to-go bag. "See, Mr. Kitty." Liu holds out the container to the animal. "Now eat it!" The cat approaches the plastic container, carefully stares and sniffs at it, before biting into the plastic. "Oops!" Liu pulls the container away from his mouth. "I do apologize, but I forgot that cats don't have thumbs!" She opens the container before pausing. "Hold on, didn't _Yéye_ said that cats can't eat like bread and stuff? But they can eat rice?" Liu shakes her head in confusion. "I don't know for sure. I guess that I could just give you some chicken?" Liu carefully deconstructs the crepe, taking out of the chili oil covered chicken from the wrap. She gently grabs the chicken and lay it on the grass for the cat to nibble on.

The cat looks so happy when he ate the chicken. Todoroki don't understand it. Why is she being so nice to an animal? No one really care to stop for an animal especially if it already have an owner that cares for it already. Like didn't Liu saw that collar that it wears?

"So Mr. Kitty," Liu scratches behind the cat's ear as it eats as she puts the plastic container to the ground. "You got an owner? Or have you been abandoned?" The cat ignores her, still eating. "Kitty, can I have you?" Liu's eyes gently glows a dimmed red. "Ahhhhhhhhhh, _oh my God_ ," Liu softly says in Chinese. " _I'm calling you 'Mr. Orange Onigiri' and I'm going to take you home and feed you and pet you and love you and then eat your corpse after you die. Because Bàba told me that I mustn't waste any form of food including pets. But I won't kill you, Mr. Orange Onigiri._ "

Todoroki don't understand Chinese at all, but why does he suddenly disturbed again? It's not like she's gonna eat that thing, right? Right? Is he right?

" _Now Mr. Orange Onigiri,_ " Liu smiles. " _Mind if I take you home? I wanna -_ "

"Majesty!" a high pitched voice screeches. "Majesty! Where are you?"

Todoroki notices an approaching child of five over the horizon. Tears stained his cheeks as he cups his hands around his mouth and yells for "Majesty." Is that his cat that Liu is currently petting?

" _I'm gonna kidnapped you_ ," Liu grins, oblivious to his screams as she continues to pet. " _And I'm gonna eat you during New Years. Why? 'Cause you're so cute and eating cute things give you good luck! But I won't do that because I'm lonely most days._ "

"Majesty!" The kid comes to view of Liu. "Maje - _Majesty_!" The kid runs up to Liu who now holds the cat and ignoring the original owner. "Hey lady!" The kid calls as Liu continues mutters in Chinese to the cat. The kid tugs on Liu's pant, but she continues to ignore him and focus on the cat. Eventually, she starts to walk away from the boy, still oblivious to his presence. Panicking, the kid runs in front of Liu and kick her in the knee. Liu finally react by falling down and accidentally gripping the cat hard as the cat wheezes.

"Ow, what the heck?!" Liu recollect herself while holding the cat. "Did you did that, little boy?"

"Yeah!" the boy exclaims with frustrating rage. "Give me back Majesty!"

"Huh?" Liu tilts her head to the side. "Who's Majesty?"

"The cat in your hands!" the boy points. "She's my pet!"

"It's a girl. I thought it's a boy."

"Gimme her back!" the boy screams at Liu.

"Okay, okay," Liu toss the cat to the boy in a panic. "I'm sorry!"

The boy catches his pet and hugs her close. "Majesty!" he cries. "I miss you. Don't you have any idea how long I have been looking for you? It been -" Then the boy realizes something. "M-Majesty?" the boys hold out the unmoving cat. The cat limps in his hands. Her fur retains some heat, but her skin is eerily cold. The cat is silent. No meows nor purrs. The boy's bottom lip starts to waver as tears fill his eyes.

"Um," Liu was confused, unable to realizing what she had did. "Are you okay?"

"You _murdered_ her!" the boy yells at her, causing her to step back in surprise.

 _Twenty cracks form._

"What?" Liu gasps.

"You _killed_ Majesty!" The boy exclaims, holding the dead cat up. "You hold her too tight and broke something!"

 _Sixty cracks form._

"But - But I'm not a murderer!" Liu yells back.

"You killed Majesty!" The boy cries. " _You're_ just a dirty cat killer!"

 _Hundred cracks form._

"But -"

"I'm gonna kill you!" the boy claims in tears. "I am -"

 _A hundred-and-forty cracks form._

Before Todoroki knew it, Liu sharply wraps her hands around the boy's neck and lays her thumbs against his windpipe. Immediately, Todoroki dashes to the two, trying to prevent Liu from killing him. A burst of a terrifying atmosphere fills the air until it became dense in horror. His body froze on the spot.

Fear has once overtaken his ability to move.

It felt like his body suddenly gotten paralyzed. His breath was held against his will, almost suffocating him. This fear, this is what this black beast feeds on. Humanity's self-doubt and pains. Todoroki can bet that Liu is having a feast.

Liu's eyes beam that same red that people around came to despise. Her face voided of genuine emotions. Her calm expression contrasts the terrified expression that the boy wears as tears drip from his eyes. Her hands was burning, probably hot enough to burn the first few layers of skin. The boy chokes under the pressure and heat as Liu remains emotionless. But, in midst of his pain, Liu suddenly smiles and opens her mouth to say something.

"I'm sorry."

Then Liu let go of his neck and push him away, causing him to drop the cat corpse. Liu glares down at the boy with a eerie smile. He immediately scrambles on the grass and dashes off, abandoning his dead pet, as Liu continues to smile by herself until she drops it with a tried sigh. It's as if she'd done with pretending to be nice.

Todoroki was petrified, but it's not over yet.

Liu slowly kneels on the ground and put a hand on the cat. Smoke quickly arise from the cat's fur before it burst into flames. Liu remains emotionless as she cremates the cat's body. In a matter of a few minutes, the cat was turned to dark grey ashes with the lingering smell of burned flesh. Liu once again blankly stares at the pile, not minding the rotten smell. No emotions nor signs of guilt. Just a pitiful stare.

It was like as if she was soulless.

Todoroki couldn't even move when Liu stands up and walk away, still unaware of Liu's billowing tears hidden deep within her low beating chest.

* * *

He needs to show the world how bad she really is. Todoroki never once care so much for a random stranger, but this one girl needs to be put underground and never emerge. Her feelings are fake. Her caring personality is all an act. Chen Liu is just a villain trying to be a hero!

The true "Chen Liu" feeds on fear while causing it. She kills and kills and doesn't care for the pain she caused. In fact, Todoroki think she _enjoys_ it. Like she got this sick and twisted pleasure from it. What a monster, and it's all under a kind smiling exterior of a little girl.

What's her plans? Why did she go to Japan? Todoroki needs to find out before anything else happen. But now, he has one question.

 _Why the hell is she sitting on her ass again?!_

Hiding in the canopy of a tree and avoiding the branches again, Todoroki glares down at Liu. She sits on a swing in an empty playground. It's definitely past six as the sun was about to set over the horizon. No one is out. They all went home for the night.

Liu wears the same emotionless expression for a while. No guilt is presented. Todoroki is sickened by this girl. Why isn't she feeling anything? Todoroki knows that this girl cried in front of him with actual tears before, but here? She isn't expressing anything! So that meant Todoroki felt bad for her no reason when he sended her to Kabukicho! She's just an empty shell of what actual human should be! Maybe he should had left her in Kabukicho then if she was so heartless. Does she have a soul or have she been this soulless for her whole life?

"Ren," Liu suddenly whispers, catching Todoroki's attention. " _How long until my pills is ready?_ "

"Ugh," Todoroki feels a familiar cold breeze before a man manifests on the swing next to Liu. "I told you that we can't simply put on pills first. You need to go to a doctor for a prescription."

Todoroki blinks. Pills?

Liu looks down, still emotionless. " _Am I going to a hospital?_ "

"What about if you practice your Japanese?" Ren asks back. "You still have that South Chinese accent that make it hard to understand. Like you still sound like a country bumpkin."

Country bumpkin? Well, she did said that she is from Sichuan, but Todoroki don't know the geography of China. But what about those pills again? That's what Todoroki is curious about.

"Because I _am_ a country bumpkin," Liu retorts, switching to Japanese. "But whatever, I need pills, Ren. I need something to -"

"You need to go the doctors first," Ren firmly says. "It's not like China where you can illegally get bootleg drugs for a cheap price and risk dying. In Japan, you need to get a prescription."

Why does she need drugs in the first place? Todoroki thought she's perfectly healthy. Liu is training to be a hero, right? She shouldn't have health problems or else it will get in her way.

"Ren," Liu calls, softer than before. "I have over two hundred cracks in my barrier. It's only a matter of time before leaks form."

Barrier? Cracks? Leaks? Todoroki is becoming more and more confused as this conversation progress.

"You're not leaking just yet," Ren states. "Just please. Just hang on for a little more. Me and Recovery Girl is getting you the doctors that you -"

"I don't want psychologists," Liu states, her tone becoming aggressive. "I hate seeing them."

Todoroki is piecing all together. Liu actually got some mental health problems? But if she really got some problems, then why doesn't she want to see a psychologist? Is there some bad blood with them?

"But you don't have much of a choice," Ren says, swinging slightly in his seat. "You either go to a psychologist, then go a psychiatrist, and then get your meds or don't go to either and get nothing."

"But can't you get me pills, Ren?" Liu asks, frustrated. "You're a scientist! Can you like make it?"

"I can't. It's illegal," Ren explains. "Plus while I considered myself as a scientist, I'm still a college student. I don't have a doctrine in anything so I can't prescribe anything to you."

Liu's face remains emotionless as Ren speak, unfazed to his blunt words. But is her emotionless expression is caused by her health issues or was it a choice? Todoroki is confused.

"But those doctors," Liu says slowly. "They always so judgmental."

"But it's their jobs to be judgemental," Ren explains. "I'm sorry, but doctors can't sugarcoat your issues, Liu. You have some serious problems that made you legitimate for medical help. I mean, how many years had you been dealing with all of those damages? Since you were a kid, Liu."

Since she was a kid? You telling Todoroki that Liu has some mental health problems since childhood? Even though it won't change his opinion about how shitty this girl is, Todoroki feels a little bad for Liu. But only a little.

Liu's eyes droop, revealing her underlying sadness. Her lips form in a frown as Liu sighs, tried. "Okay," she says softly. "How long will my appointment be ready?"

"Actually, you can go next week," Ren recounts. "And it filled with nothing but appointments. So be prepared for that."

Liu doesn't respond. Todoroki is truly shocked by this discovery. This girl, a potential murderer, is trying to get some medicine for a mental illness. This was not expected. He thought that she's just a villain with no deeper meaning than what he saw. He didn't know he's a girl that been suffering from a mental illness since birth. That's horrible. Todoroki slightly pitied her for it.

But only _slightly_.

"Hey," Ren smiles, reaching over to his back pocket. "Now we get along of that depressing shit out of the way, I got something for you." Liu raises her head and gasps in surprise as Ren reveals a brand new phone. "Tada! It's your first phone!"

"My first phone?" Liu asks, grinning in joy. "Like a _smartphone_? Not a -"

Ren suddenly stands up and hold the phone in the air. "Introducing!" he exclaims, posing in style. "Delta Plus X: The Kawaii Edition!"

Todoroki is confused. First of all, he knows that Qì-Rén was the main developer for the latest phone and all, but what the hell is the Kawaii Edition?

"The Kawaii Edition . . . ?" Liu asks.

See, even Liu is confused!

Ren laughs heartily at his sidekick. "It's because," he flips the phone to its case, revealing the phone case of red and pink butterflies with a light yellow background, "It's so cute," Ren suddenly taps Liu's nose, causing her to giggle, "Just like you!"

 _She isn't some kid_ , Todoroki thought. _She's a teen. But does that mean he actually care about her?_ Todoroki originally thought that Ren is a guy who is using her, but maybe there's actually a genuine connection between them. Or maybe it's a lie too.

"Okay!" Ren tosses the phone over to Liu who catches easily. "Turn that baby on!"

"Okay, but this isn't a baby," Liu press the on button.

"It's _my_ baby!" Ren exclaims with proudly like a parent.

After a few minutes of silence, the phone turns on as Liu gasps. "It's already set up!" she says. "And it's . . . in . . . Japanese . . ."

"Yep!" Ren stands over Liu's shoulder. "I set it up in Japanese 'cause you can't read in it."

"Ah!" Liu grins, watching the screen lit up with life. "So the best way for me to learn in to literally force me to read Japanese in a daily basis! That's so smart! It's like watching anime again!"

"Yeah, anime!" Ren exclaims with pride. "All of the One Piece seasons in one night type of learning!"

Todoroki is bored. This isn't what he want. He wants something mind blowing, goddammit! Don't tell him that he wasted his day on tailing this boring foreigner!

"Oh," Ren realizes. "I also gave Gu his own phone."

Wait, who's Gu? Todoroki leans closer in to heard the conversation more clearly.

Liu snaps her head toward him. "Wait, really?!" she gasps. "Wait, I wanna call him now."

"But I think -"

" _Now_ ," Liu's eyes glow evilly.

Not wanting to trigger a mental breakdown, Ren taught Liu her password and the basics on using a smartphone due to her lack of experience with much technology in the poverty-stricken countryside. Ren quickly remembers that Liu grew up in poverty with the lack of clean water and constant power outages.

The phone is ringing. Liu barely contain her aching excitement. _Please_ , she prays. _Please let me hear his voice._ There's a click and a stuttering in the background.

" _Sis?_ " A male Chinese voice answers.

" _Hey_ ," Liu softly replies, finally forming her unsheathed tears. " _I miss you._ "

* * *

 _ **Liu Shu Pi - A healing willow tree that weeps.**_

 **That's the first piece of symbolism that I'll be giving you, but you have to make the connection. (AKA DO YOUR OWN RESEARCH! And tell me your thoughts 'cause I like read reviews or PMs)**

 **Okay! This chapter may be the weakest due to being mostly in Todoroki's point of view, but this was done in purpose. This supposed to make Liu seems so different and odd and unrelatable from an outsider's viewpoint (Hence Todoroki). It supposed to show how disconnected she is from regular people and humanity in general due to her quirk (Hence Todoroki who's . . . Somewhat normal). I'm sorry for being so bad. I would love to get criticism for you. I'm always interested in improving. :)**

 **And I know it's a somewhat bad chapter. I promise you in the next chapter will be better.**

 **ALSO!**

 **Good news: In response of my 50th favorites and 64 followers, I opened a Tumblr account and is taking asks and submission for my fans.**

 **THAT'S ACCOUNT IS: saminraran.**

 **NOW GO MY FAN! GO AND ASK THINGS OR MAKE THINGS IF YOU WANT!**

 **But if you don't want to, that's okay. Lol.**


	10. Filler Layer 1

"Wow Lĕng-san," Liu softly gasps in awe. "It's gonna be a total eclipse!"

Every once ninety-nine years, something amazing happened. The moon goes over the sun. That's it.

Out of all the times he could spend, why does Todoroki, the guy who absolutely don't care about this phenomenon, is at a parking lot with his classmates and on top of a fancy car?

"Lĕng-san! Hey Lĕng-san!" Liu grins, shaking Todoroki's shoulders back and forth.

Oh yeah, because of this dumb girl wanted this.

Since last week, Liu went crazy over this "eclipse mania" and planned for everyone, which unfortunately includes Todoroki, to come and witness the beauty of a "total eclipse." And he mean, Liu planned _everything_. The food, the transportation, the glasses, the location, everything. From what Mina told the class, Liu stayed awake since the day she discovered the eclipse is gonna happen. Liu was very dedicated to seeing the eclipse with her very own eyes.

Todoroki sighs. God, the eclipse is totally overrated in opinion. It had been in a lot of movies, a lot of books. He doesn't need nor want to see it in person if he seen it a millionth time. Todoroki lay his back again the car roof.

"Lĕng-san!" Liu slaps on a pair of NASA-approved glasses onto his face. "You don't want to be blind!"

The glasses slightly slips from his face, revealing his stoic but obviously annoyed expression. "Chen," he states, trying to maintain his emotionless tone as he throw the glasses to the side.

"But I don't want you to be blind!" Liu exclaims, holding her own glasses in her hand. "The eclipse is a beautiful thing and I want everyone to see it, but you'll be blind if you look at it directly!"

"Fine," Todoroki shuts his eyes tight. "Then I'll won't look at it."

"Lĕng-san!" Liu whines.

A series of clinging cans and ruffling plastic bags soon fills the tense atmosphere of the two classmates. "Hey! Two lovebirds with the red strings of fate!" Ren holds a eight-pack of beer in one hand and a large triple cheese pizza in the other. "You better not be fucking on top of my car again!" Ren huffs, frustrated. This causes to blush lightly at his comment. _We aren't in a relationship at all_ , he thought. _We are moral enemies!_

"I remember when you used to have a boyfriend," Ren comments. "How many times did you used my car as a make out spot for boys?"

"Only a few times," Liu casually explains. "One, two . . . Maybe twenty-eight times that I'd made out in your car."

"Jesus Christ!" Kirishima drops the blue-colored cooler next to the car. "Chen, we know that you ain't pure as we originally thought, but you don't have to say anything about your sexual endeavors with your ex!"

"Still having flashback to that slumber party?" Liu raises a brow, genuinely curious. "I don't get what so bad about -"

"My mind cannot be clear after those things you said," Kirishima quickly says, cutting her off. "I never thought you knew such . . . _Lewd_ things."

"But I'm sixteen!" Liu complains as Todoroki decides to side off from Ren's car. "I'm old enough to know such things!"

"No, no, no, no!" Mina rushes over to Liu and grabs the small girl's chubby cheeks. "You are a professional cinnamon roll! You must stay innocent no matter what!"

"But I want to experience the love that only come from lust!" Liu cries, slapping her roommate's hands off. "That's a true bond between two lovers!"

"Oh hell no!" Ren tosses a beer over to Liu, knocking upside against her head. "Don't make me jealous about your so-called _awesome_ love life! You had a better experience with sex than me!"

"But I'm still a virgin," Liu softly says. "I didn't actually had sex yet."

"Do you want me -" Mineta suddenly got hit by a projectile in the shape of a beer can.

Liu smiles, satisfied with her violent act. Todoroki noted this. Chen Liu is expectedly blood hungry.

" _Mineta is an offering to the blood god's,_ " Liu chuckles, speaking Chinese to Ren. " _The blood gods love sinful bastards like Mineta-san._ "

Ren chuckles back, putting down the pizza on top of his front rear of his car. " _Yes girl,_ " he radiates a dark aura around his being. " _You remember the meme! I'm so proud!_ "

" _Yes,_ " Liu smiles darkly. " _Sacrifice Mineta-san to the meme gods for an endless supplies of memes!_ "

"Okay!" Izuku claps his hands together, cutting through the dark atmosphere and trying to hide his raging blush as well. "Can we just like, um, look at the eclipse? Do everyone have their glasses?"

Liu gasps, forgetting her plan to gut Mineta for the meme gods. "You're right!" Liu exclaims. "Thanks Lü-san!"

Izuku blushed harder, walking back in the group. _Getting a compliment from a girl is amazing!_ He thought, his hands feel sweaty.

"How long do you think it will take for the eclipse happen?" Tsu asks, taking out her glasses and look into the skies with them. "The moon covering the sun already!"

Immediately, the whole class take the glasses from their pocket and look up in the skies.

"Whoa!" Kirishima exclaims, looking deep in his glasses. "It's happening!"

"Whoa, you're right!" Mina gasps. "It looks so pretty!"

When each classmate put on their glasses and stare at the skies in awe, their voices warm Liu's heart. The small girl felt like she'd accomplished something great today. Liu had unified a group together for a beautiful event. Watching the eclipse alone is really sad, so Liu is happy that she devoted the time to arrange the class to watch it together. Everyone is happy and watching the event together like what friends should do.

Everyone but there's one person.

A while back, Todoroki enters in the convenience store, still uninterested in watching the moon flies past the sun. _Lĕng-san's gonna miss it!_ Liu thought in panic. _That would be sad if he miss it!_ The eclipse only come once in a person's lifetime, and if Todoroki misses it, it would be considered a tragedy! He'll be dead by the time the next eclipse shows up!

Liu jumps off from the car and rushing in the store. Todoroki was paying for a can of soda before Liu grabs his arm and pull him away from the bored casher. "Wait, wait, what the hell?!" Todoroki panics before Liu pulls him.

"Come on!" Liu shoves her glasses onto his face and pulls him outside. "You're gonna miss it!"

"Wait, I don't want -" But it only took a moment for Todoroki glance up and saw the total eclipse. A mysterious glowing orange ring in the skies. Todoroki saw this image over the course of his life. In media, in movies, in books, but never in real life. He thought he knew everything about the eclipse and saw no need to see it in person, but he's getting an experience that he didn't thought that he would enjoy. There's something to it that he couldn't explain. Excitement? Enjoyment? It's unexplainable. It's causing his heart muscles to tense. What is this? What is this eclipse doing to him?

"It's beautiful," he muttered under his breath.

Liu grins, finally satisfied with her efforts. She pokes Todoroki's sides, smug. Todoroki sighs, mildly irritated at Liu's immaturity.

"Okay," he says. "You win. I guess looking at the eclipse was worth it."

"I'm glad," Liu smiles widely. "Wait a minute." Liu realizes something. "I don't have my glasses!" Liu immediately look up with red eyes, thinking that her quirk could protect her eyes from harm. _Damn it!_ She panics, seeing the moon sliding off from the sun. She miss it!

 _She miss it!_

 _A hundred leaks form._

" _OH HELL NO!_ " Liu curses in Chinese, automatically raising a hand in the skies. " _COME BACK HERE!_ "

Liu, anger and frustration rushing through her energy-filled body, uses her quirk. Liu forgot how the eclipse works and thought that she could drag the sun near the moon.

But Liu's overreaction causes something else.

* * *

"This is the work of a monster!" the news commentator shouts in his microphone. "The sun turned a bright shade of _red_ yesterday!"

"Even though it'd only been a few minutes," the female commentator scold though her papers. "It turned in a bright shade of red in front of millions of people."

"What does it mean?!"

"The end of the world, I think!"

Liu is embarrassed nevertheless. Her face is a bright red. She wanted to hide under her desk as Todoroki streams the news channel on his phone. Her classmates surround his desk, watching the stream. They can't help but to laugh at this revelation. No one is thankfully hurted by this, but Liu _physically_ changes the color of the sun because she missed the eclipse. Is that how a person react when they miss something? Asking how is that possible is impossible. Even scientists couldn't explains how Chen changes the color of the _sun_!

"You are too powerful, Chen," Todoroki sweats, worried what Liu's actual limit is.

* * *

 **Guess who just watch the eclipse on the day that this thing is posted!**

 **The eclipse is truly beautiful. I love it. So whist I watching it, I thought "I wanna write this in a fanfic!"**

 **So this is a rough draft. I hope you enjoy this filler chapter. I just wanna write something about this. It doesn't serve anything about the plot.**

 **Also, if you are confused, this takes place in the future. Where her classmates had a slumber party and knows about Liu's boyfriends. I won't spoiled anything, but Liu has no sense of privacy.**

 **Lol! This chapter isn't good, but I hoped you enjoy it!**


	11. Layer 10

**Warning: Gore/Sexual Themes.**

* * *

" _I'm just a poisonous witch named 'Gu,'" his lungs burns as he tries to stand, but he collapse. Stinging tears in a translucent shade of dimmed yellow._

 _The monster that is branded as a "hero" looks down at him, sneering at the boy's pathetic attempts to stand and fight._

" _Gu, huh?" he spokes. "What a quirk you have. Say, if you forget what you saw, I can promise you a position as one of my personal sidekick."_

 _Sidekick? An accomplice to his crimes disguised as "honorable defeats."_

 _That's what this monster is. Fight, kill, and get awarded. That's what a hero is, huh?_

 _The boy pants, his anger sears his wounds close. His life, his future, will be decide by this cruel and unfair man that bares the title of a "hero." To be a hero means to be a villain under a glorious ruse. An evil that humanity praised._

 _This "Gu" have no future with the race that blinded themselves and tosses the true evils out of sight. He is ashamed of this race that he is related to._

 _Where's all of that love goes? The love for this beautiful race?_

 _Well, it_ died _as people like this "hero" rises up to the top! His love got replaced with hateful anger, agony, and revenge._

 _The boy looks up with a burning glare. Yellow and red mixed on his canvas called his face._

" _No," he states with conviction. "I rather go straight to Hell than help a selfish monster like you!"_

* * *

It's six in the afternoon and the smog is bothering him again. Despite wearing wearing a white surgical mask, he breathes deeply in Beijing's polluted air. His lungs hates though, feeling the immediate aching effects from inhaling toxins into his system. The boy sighs, feeling as if it was the millionth-and-eight time he sighed. Even though he lived in the city for almost half of his life, he rather go back live in the countryside again or at least a cleaner second-tier city. But because of his career path, he probably will be in city with the never ending pollution. Oh well, the smog clouds seems to be on the move, revealing the bright yellow sun in the dirty green skies.

Great, another enemy to ruin his day seems to gladly greets him once again.

He just came from school, skipping his stupid mandatory study session that his school has and abandoning any thoughts about completing his homework. It's probably a bad decision on his part, but who even cares about homework and studying anymore? Education isn't a thing that he needs. It's just worthless crap for adults enforced for generations because they done the course too as kids. He isn't like that. He see that most of the stuff he's learning is bullshit and unnecessary. He can forget all of things that cloud up his memory. Plus he can forced a dweeb to do his work for him, and if they deny it, their balls will be strung up in tree by tomorrow morning with a piece of yellow sting. He giggles at that thought. He can't wait to pull someone down. But for now, he got other matters to worry about.

The young man tugs in his blue and orange sailor collar, pulling it from it's embroidered emblem that held his school circular icon: a white blush pointed up north with the words "Beijing Fine Arts Academy" in golden Chinese characters surrounding it. Damn, even if it's supposed to be winter, the young man feels like he's in Hell with this summer-like heat. His grey slacks isn't helping him the slightest as he feels like a oven in them. He's sweating under his black hoodie that was underneath his school's white dress shirt, unbuttoned by a few knots. Yet he refused to pull down his hood that covers the top half of his face. But the most bizarre features that he bares was his hands. His hands was covered in thin black gloves perfected for both flexibility and endurability, but what makes them bizarre was the two obviously missing fingers (The pointer and the middle) on his left hand. His remaining fingers on both hands twitch and jerk on occasion due to his inability to control them properly.

Despite being crowded by the dozens, he stood out as people stops and stares at his odd appearance. Under his hood, he glances at him and instantly, they pretend to looking at something else in fear of his possible reaction. He chuckles dryly, knowing their simple reason. He learned from a young age, a lot of people will stare at him and resume that due to his disfigured appearance, he's a villain.

What a joke.

Sure, he's a rebel and a complete asshole at best, but a villain? Well, he's a villain against humanity if you pissed him off, and humanity have continuously pissed him off since the day that he was borned. But to say that his appearance make him a villain is an insult. His actions define him as a villain, not his looks. And while he's not bad as other villains, he's still a villain against those people who look down upon him. Those idiots pretend that they knew what's going on with his life and know how to fix it as if they had a handbook the whole time. A formula for "curing" his trauma and pains. They said things that he already know. They drugged him up with a cocktail of expensive meds that he never even needed. They, those same arrogant son-of-bitches, treated him like a broken toy and thought that if they would do this and that, he'll get better.

Spoilers: He never gotten better.

They are just some prideful pricks with no guts to actually help him. All they care about is their large salary, not the pain that he had experienced, because, let's face it, this world don't give a fuck for him. But right now, that's all in the past and all he cares about is raising Hell for one unlucky place.

Qīng-Háizi Academy. The high school for rising heroes.

This place where people idolized and pray for their "heroes" like gods is rotten and corrupted to the very foundation that it was builded on. It's no secret. Everyone knows it when these people covered up what previous president, Luster the sex trafficker hero, was doing. Even without Luster, people knew that this place was framed to build heroes like Luster.

But, just like everywhere he go, people didn't want justice to be served. They turned their heads and said that they never saw anything. Despite the hundreds of thousands who cried for their heroes, the so-called heroes, the ones who supposed to save people, was drinking baijiu while getting their dicks served by those same people who was calling for them. In fact, he know that some of them lust over the heartbreaking pains of a hero betraying a civilian over his selfish desires. The clouded despair within their eyes to the beautiful emptiness in their souls.

Some heroes just think that people are there to fulfil their desires.

And because of them, this young man with an odd appearance believes that he couldn't be a hero when these people sullied the name. At this point of time, the title of "villain" seems more virtuous than "hero."

But why is someone like him is walking to the front gates of this school that he hates so much?

He smirks, excited to finally fight the idols of this school's student body. Around the second generation of quirks, Qīng-Háizi Academy made a tradition in order to increase their popularity, and that tradition just happened to be to gather all students across the country to fight their students and televised it nationally.

He registered for a fight last week, and he's absolutely excited for it. People trained to be in a Qīng-Háizi Fight for years. Even families had bred children to fight in order to bring honor and fame to their family name.

"To bring honor to their family name." What a joke. This young man have no such name to honor. He can only bring a poisonous commodity called "dishonor" to anyone who knows him.

Even though it's goes on a weekly basis, people in China take these fights seriously like if it's a sport. People got their favorite. People bet on these fights. Hundreds of people buy tickets for these fights. It's seriously like a Chinese exclusive sport.

And he loves it.

This is the only good thing that came out from this school, and he's at the legal age to enter in one. The gates was filled with many people all around the country walking in the large school. Pale skinned rich folks to tan country people on vacation like himself. He hadn't smile this big since the day that his sister got her full-ride scholarship to Yuuei. He is loving the violent excitement in the air! He can smell the rushing energy of bloodlust and glory! Is this what the Romans experienced when they entered into the colosseum to see the bloodshed of many?

He passes the gates and was greeted with a large holographic sign near the entrance.

 _Welcome!_ It greets written in Chinese. _Guest fighter_ s _, please_ _go report to the gym in the school. Just follow the signs._

Wow, the people's tax money went into this overblown hologram.

He turns his head to the side and saw the first of many arrow signs. He giggles as he dashes off. Under five minutes, he reaches the giant gym where it houses many of the fighters. He never saw so many different students roaming around in one place. So many different uniforms from so many different schools. People, big and small, round or thin, people that came all types of backgrounds was here to fight with each other. It's a bit overwhelming for him. This feels so surreal. He thought that he's never would have the privilege to assault some assholes and get away with it. It's literally a dream come true! He love -

"Gu?"

 _A small crack forms._

"Ugh, you again?" the boy, now named "Gu," allows his smile to drop, forming into an irritated frown. He folds his arms and sighs as he glares to the newcomer.

He knows this person a little over year now, and goddamn, he's the biggest pain in the ass that Gu know. To his smooth brown hair that looks like smooth milk chocolate to his sexy sharp blue eyes that leaves you breathless to well-defined jawline and his well-built abs that even Gu envied for to his pride with all of his "recommendations" and "future internships" from his parents and uncles. Gu knows this person down to the core, and he can proudly say that he can't stand him with his douchebag behaviors and his double standards.

This handsome teen's name is Lee Lewis. An Chinese American who used to live in USA before his rich hero parents dragged his ungrateful ass over to the undeveloped nation of China to be more "Chinese." And this is the same exact guy who _used_ to suck faces with his big sister and almost became his brother-in-law before he dumped his sister for being an accused "whore" while he was probably cheating on other girls under her nose.

 _Eight large cracks form._

"Fuck you, Lewis," Gu spat at him with disgust.

"Whoa, whoa," Lewis raises his hands in defense while smirking. "I didn't do nothing. I just want -"

"No, fuck you," Gu retaliates with prejudice. "Fuck you."

"Jesus, is this - Wait!" Gu turns his back to him and walks away from Lewis. Immediately reacting to this, Lewis runs around Gu and stood in front to him, blocking his path.

"Just tell me what are you doing here, little man?" Lewis demands, putting a hand against his chest.

 _Two_ _cracks_ _form._

"Don't call me 'little man,'" Gu quickly states with irritation.

"Are you planning to fight with the Qīng-Háizi Students?" Lewis asks, ignoring Gu's demand whilst smirking like an arrogant prick. "I mean really? You want to fight? Ha! C'mon, I know you're just all bark and no bite. Nothing to really show." Lewis raises his head and shouts at all of the separated groups from different schools as if he were a ringleader. "Hey people! We got a _middle_ schooler!" Almost immediately, everyone stops whatever they are doing and directs their stares at Gu, the only middle schooler in the gym. "This guy wants to fight the Qīng-Háizi Students and guess what? This guy is from a stupid _art school_!"

 _Four cracks form._

"What's with art school?" Gu asks, trying to control his rage with all his might, but he isn't the person to hold back his emotions.

"It's an art school!" Lewis explains. "It's totally useless in anything, including teaching people how to fight. Art is for the poor man, Gu. No one can make a living out of it. It's just a hobby, not an actual job."

"But I can fight, Lewis," Gu says, ignoring his comments about art. Goddamnit, Lewis really likes to pissed him off. Lewis always has been like this since Gu met him. Plus, he's a well-respected chef in his line of work! Art isn't a poor man's job! Gu can make a living by having a goddamn Michelin Star Restaurant which will be the envy of all of Beijing! And from what Gu know, he's killing it! He swears to Buddha that Gordon Ramsay nor Sanji ain't got shit like what Gu has!

"Nope! To fight is to be training for years upon years with a powerful quirk!" Lewis spat out. "And you're quirk is only good to look pretty with. It can't never actually hurt anyone."

What a lie. Lewis had never saw Gu actually fighting before. Sure, his quirk is able to make pretty light, but his sister's quirk can make pretty light too and look what she can do. People are still building back the skyliners that she destroyed months ago. Plus, why the hell is he bothering him? All Gu did is standing around and not talking to anyone like the anti-social asshole he is.

"And you are just a loser, a weakling who pretends to be tough," Lewis further explains. At this point, Gu lost any interest that he has for him. Lewis isn't really a person to be interested in the first place.

 _No, it's you who's really all just bark,_ Gu thought. He knows that Lewis is just another spoiled kid who used his hero parents to get where he is. With recommendations that he doesn't deserved, Lewis slips his way to this school with little to no effort. What his big sis saw in him when they were dating is completely bizarre to him. Maybe she was attracted to his looks. Even Gu gotta admit that if this guy wasn't that much of an ass, he'll fuck him for looking so goddamn good. Like his ass is rock solid and Gu is a kind of guy who likes solid butts. And his chin has some hairs to it, but it's clean and not as rough as his grandfather's. That's so sexy to Gu. Lee Lewis, as much an attractive motherfucker as you are, you're still a player who likes to screw around with any girl's hearts.

Including Big Sis.

But for now, he sighs. He can get his revenge later. Gu just stand Lewis' presence at the present moment.

"Move," Gu pushes Lewis away, walking away from him.

Lewis glares at him and snatches his arm and force Gu to look at him.

 _Twelve cracks form._

"Hey you damn deviant!" Lewis raises his voice. "I know you are a so-called homicidal maniac and like to 'fight' with weaker guys, but do yourself the favor and tap out before you get yourself hurt. Your Big Sis will be upset if she find out about this."

 _Three cracks form._

"And how will you know that I will get hurt?" Gu tries to keep his anger in check. "I'm a lot stronger than -"

"Didn't Liu have to save you from villains before?" Lewis smirks, remembering the day when his ex was whining about it to him.

 _Twenty cracks form._

"She did, didn't she?" he taps his chin in satisfaction. "That girl, she's really have to save her stupid little brother from the big bad villains. What did she do to get them off of you? Oh yeah, they mugged her, stole her school bag, and keep harassing her up until one-sixteenth of Beijing was straight up destroyed. Oh poor Liu. Those villains really torment her to no end, and she just took it. Just for stupid thing you - Ark!"

Gu is just so tired of his shit. So he decided to grab the situation by the balls. Literally.

A crowd that gathered around them gasps in terror as Gu casually takes Lewis' testicles in his good hand and crushes them, refusing to hold back his anger any longer. Lewis squeals like a pig, trying to pry Gu's fingers from his cock. People back away in fear as Gu continues with his torture.

"I'm sorry," Gu tighten his grip, causing Lewis to whimper. "I thought you have something else to say."

"I did, but -" Lewis cries as Gu slightly twists his parts.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah," Gu denies, waving his three-finger hand in the air. "The correct answer is 'No, and Gu's my overlord and master.'"

"What?" Lewis gasps, almost kneeling to the floor. "I can - Ah!"

Lewis tears up as Gu slowly grins ferociously under his surgical mask. "Do it," he demands.

"No, I -" Lewis was quickly silenced by another squeeze.

" _Do it,_ " Gu giggles with delight. "I wanna hear nice and slow."

Lewis hates this middle schooler so much, but he needs to swallow his pride and get his manhood away from this bastard.

"G-Gu is my overlord and master," Lewis states before being cut off by a small twist.

"No, that's wrong!" Gu spat out. "It's 'no, and Gu's my overlord and master.' I will not take any other substitute."

"No, and Gu's my overlord and master!" Lewis says it quickly before Gu pulls down, causing more pain.

"Slow it," Gu grins under his mask, wanting to savor his misery.

Lewis heaves a breath before speaking again. "N-No, and Gu's my overlord and master."

And like satisfying an devilish urge, Gu sharply twists his parts as Lewis falls to the floor, biting his bottom lip to the point where blood had been shedded. He joyfully laughs at Lewis' pain, pulling his glove down.

 _All cracks decrease in size._

"I guess you're too much of an idiot to realize how close I was to your bits!" Gu cheers as if it was a celebration. "Next time, don't talk with me, ya American asshole."

With that, he leave the scene with a gaping audience. There's no teachers to stop him. Lucky him. If there's actually teachers in this gym, Gu would have been kick out of the fights, but those stupid teachers trust their students that they wouldn't hurt each other before the fight. Guy chuckles at that fact. Welp, if they really want to punish them, they won't since of their video proof has been destroyed by yours truly. His quirk, while different from Sis' powerful quirk, is quite similar in terms of uses and abilities.

Including mental breakdowns.

Having a quirk that could easily do many things is such a luxury. Sis surely would be proud of his abilities and how much he improve if she was still here. Hell, Gu doesn't need Sis' boosts anymore! He became so powerful! He could even rival his sister's power if he wanted to.

. . . Actually, rivaling his sister isn't wise. She can kill him if she doesn't hold back.

But Lewis can still suck it and suck it hard! When he's in the arena while those little people is scrubbing Lewis off the floor, he'll prove to everyone that Gu is the strongest villain in China!

The strongest which would rise above the gods.

* * *

Lewis curls into a tight ball, groaning in his own misery. The clinic beds didn't help with his pain. Only one of his friends (soon with benefits) had helped him to the clinic as the nurse tries to help him and his damaged testicles. Emphasis on " _tries_." The nurse softly told Lewis that he might not be able to have sex again due to the possibility that his cock could be so disfigured that any girl who look at them will run away in terror.

"Damnit . . ." Lewis whines with just his boxers on. "I should have tell Gu that I got a hand job from his sister before. That would really push him over the edge."

"Jesus," a prissy low pitched voice of a young girl screeches. "You really want to die, Lewis. Like you do know that there's rumors that this kid had been involved with Chinese Mafia before."

Lewis clicks his tongue in annoyance. "That middle schooler doesn't know anything!" he tries to sit up, but immediately fell down in pain. "He's - He's just some little brother to some quirkless girl that I'd dated! He ain't nothing big!"

Lewis suddenly yanks by the hair and forces to stare at his female friend. She's beautiful, more beautiful than his ex-girlfriend. Her hair was a light blue like the clear skies as her eyes was blue dark as sapphires. Her skin is pale like white paper and her body is a perfect hourglass figure. Her hairstyle fits her personality as it covers her left eye with her bangs as the rest of her smooth hair was spreads across her back until it reached to his waist. It was like a sky blue waterfall.

Damn, Lewis will do anything to make her his. Or an one-night stand is good enough in his books.

"What the fuck?!" his friend wraps her hands around Lewis' neck and chokes him, shaking him back and forth like a rag doll.

"How many times that I have to tell you that you shouldn't make fun of any of my friends?!" Mei yells. "Do you seriously got a death wish?!"

Oh, Lewis got a quick reminder that this got babe is friends with his stupid ex.

"S-Stop!" he forcefully pulls her hands away and breathes quickly, aucking as much air into his lungs. "Damn it, Mei!"

"It's Shui Meizhen, dumbass!" she shouts back. "You know that I hate being called 'Mei!'"

"But you let Liu to call you Mei?!" he retorts. "Liu is all like 'Mei! Mei! Mei!' in her little cute country bumpkin accent of hers. What makes her so special?"

"That's because she's my friend," Mei explains with annoyance. "And friends are able to call each other annoying nicknames. You are just some creep who goes for poor girls like Liu, ya know. Like you already know that she doesn't understand things like romance yet, and you used her! So what Gu had done with you, you deserve it."

"Hey, Liu isn't completely innocent in our relationship!" Lewis states. "She'd done things that to me too and like it!"

"Oh yeah," Mei flips her hair in arrogance. "Tell what she did to _you_."

"She made out with me before in nothing but her underwear," Lewis smirks, almost prideful despite his crushed state. "And let me tell you, she got in deep. She was the one that really going all in for a simple kiss. It kinda turned me on when she gotten on top of me to kiss me with her tongue. You can tell she really wanted this. Like we almost had sex before -"

"Fuck you," Mei replies, shutting him up and not wanting to heard that her innocent cinnamon roll almost had sex with this pretentious jerk. Chen Liu must have a clear image. She's the definition of innocence and virginity! Like Liu has to be innocent one in their toxic relationship, right? It's not like Liu experienced sexual feelings and she wanted to sleep with him.

A cough cuts through the odd atmosphere as the nurse enters into the clinic with the Counselor Hero: Mental A.K.A the homeroom teacher for their class. The teacher was still in his silver pajamas. Dark bags, almost black, was evident under his steely blue eyes. His white hair was a mess, haven't been comb for the past few month. He wants to go home after the fights are finished. He don't have time for high school drama. The nurse stepping aside as the teacher enters into the clinic, pinching his nose bridge in disappointment.

"So the vice president of Class A-1," Mental slowly starts, "have been sexually harassed by a middle schooler only a half hour ago," he sighs, exhausted. "And so what is said in the report."

Lewis loudly chuckles, slamming his hand on his bed, before glaring at his teacher in both annoyance and rage. "Shut up, Mental," he sharply says.

Mental sighs sadly. God, these kids have no respect for their teachers nor have the values of hard work nowadays. They're all spoiled rotten like this rick kid.

"Anyways," Mental scratches the back of his neck. "I'm just here to get actual report unlike the others you put in the past."

"Are you accusing me of lying on official documents?" Lewis raises a brow.

"Probably," Mei states casually, shrugging her shoulders. "You got a history of making up rumors and destroying people's reputation."

"That's why I'm here," Mental confirms. "Now, tell me the truth. This report is really ridiculous. Like a middle schooler grabbing one's genitals."

"Oh that's actually true then," Mei points out, laughing. "Some middle schooler grabs his prides and almost rip it into pieces! It's quite beautiful to honest!"

". . . Huh?" Mental was confused. Is Lewis, the infamous liar and local nasonova, actually telling the truth on this report? He looks at the clipboard again with a skeptical eye. "Who grabbed you again?"

"It's some guy named Gu," Lewis answers. "I don't know his real name, but he's an asshole."

"Gu?" Mental examines his clipboard closer. "Wait, there's omly one eighth grader in the lineup."

"Then it's him," Mei says. "That's my friend's little brother. He's really strong like her."

"Like a quirkless girl?" Lewis scoffs. "Gimme a break. You know that Liu can even lift a two kilo bag of rice without help."

Mei sighs. God, even after a year of being her boyfriend and almost having sex with her that one time, Lewis is still not aware that Liu have a powerful quirk that could kill him. In fact, maybe it _was_ because of her quirk that Liu went wild while they were about to _go in deep_. If he haven't realizes that simple little fact especially when they're about have sex, then Lewis is a dense idiot like Liu.

"Also, what type of battle that kid in for?" Lewis suddenly asks. "Because, ya know, the Qīng-Háizi Fights gave choices of what kind of battles during registration."

Mental checks his clipboard before his face turns white at the sight of battle type.

"It's a team-on-one battle," he says. "A middle schooler in a team-on-one battle."

A deep, dark, disturbing silence flow over their heads as a thought cuts through it.

 _He's gonna die!_

"Holy shit!" Mei panics, charging out of the room. "Liu's gonna kill me if I let her brother died!"

There's no doubt in Mei's mind that Gu is strong, but a team-on-one battle is one of the most difficult battle to win if you're on the "one" side of the fight! Hence the reason that this type has the highest mortality rate!

"A eighth grader shouldn't be fighting in a team-on-one battle," Mental look back on his clipboard. "Yeah, we allow it, but fourteen-year-olds shouldn't be fighting in that type of battle. It has the highest chance of injury!"

"Can someone turn on the TV?" Lewis grins, pointing the ancient television up in a corner. "I wanna see this kid die."

"You want to see this innocent kid to die?!" Mental panics.

"He ain't innocent," Lewis states, grabbing the remote from the silent nurse. "He's a deviant."

"Or he's probably just a kid," Mental looks at the TV, worried. "Like seriously, can you have some more empathy or are you just too cru - Oh my God."

"What?" Lewis crosses his arms around the back of his head. "You look like -"

"The kid with Energy Vampirism . . ." Mental's hands shake with fear, finally knowing the true identity of the middle schooler.

Lewis blinks in confusion. Energy Vampirism?

"What's that?" he asks out of curiosity, but Lewis' question went out the other ear.

Immediately, Mental dashes out of the room, leaving Lewis alone with the nurse.

"What's the hell 'Energy Vampirism'?" Lewis asks the nurse.

"It's exactly what it sounds like," the nurse finally spoke.

* * *

Clashing, fighting, the gushing sound of red blood are wonderful things.

Gu smiles under his mask as he sits in the waiting room. It's his turn next. His senses are going overdrive at this point. He had been waiting for months to release his emotions in this fight. His teeth aches with anticipation.

What will he do when he steps in the arena? Rip their flesh from their bones? Or slowly drives them to insanity?

A disease like him can create a panic within people who never witnessed tragedy. Rip their sanity from their ignorant skulls. It's time to show them what this poison can do. His witchcraft can drive them to the limit, but if these people want to be "heroes," this witch will show them what a villain can really do. They can simply die if it makes this "Gu" feels good.

The door burst open.

Gu spun his head as he only sighs in annoyance.

 _A crack forms._

"Well, it's blue-haired prissy bitch," Gu says. "What do you want?"

Mei huffs angrily, walking up to him. "You know Liu hates the Qīng-Háizi Fights," she says.

 _Two small cracks form._

"I know that, idiot," he rolls his eye, irritated. "Why do you think I'm doing this shit while she's still in Japan?"

"Yeah, but don't you think that she'll find it out?" Mei asks back.

Gu blinks before scoffing it off. "I doubt it," he says. "Liu's too dense to notice."

"You can't insult your big sister like that!" Mei gasps.

"But I'm not insulting her if it's true," Gu explains. "Liu got a thing that made it hard for her to understand simple things. In short, Big Sis is really gullible."

"How can you insult your sister like that?!" Mei exclaims with disgust.

"The door swings both ways, Meizhen," Gu shrugs. "Though I reckon that Liu doesn't like to give that much japs like me."

The speakers suddenly crack. " _Coming up next: Team Alpha verse Gu."_

Gu hears Mei audibly gasps as he stood, adjusting his mask. "You're going against Team Alpha?!" Mei panics.

"Yeah, why?" he yawns, exhausted already. Geez, he needs to get his stamina up. He had been sleeping twelve hours a day and needed to go to bed again. God, Yéye will probably have his lazy ass over a fire again if he sleeps in tomorrow. Maybe he can bunk with a friend. Wait a sec, Gu got no friends. Just high school delinquents and fuckboys that would like to party and smoke with him.

"Team Alpha is the strongest team in the fights!" Mei exclaims with rage. "And you're still in _middle school_! Your sister is gonna freak out when she finds out about this."

"Um," he rubs his eye, walking pass the blue-haired girl. "What she doesn't know won't kill her."

"You want her to _blow up_?!" Mei shivers, still having haunting nightmares about Liu's last mental breakdown. Her whole apartment building was still being repair from her damages.

"Maybe?" Gu smirks, cocky.

"You seriously want to kill us all?" Mei glares at Gu.

"Nah, I just want to see the whole world burn," Gu smiles, dashing off out of the door. "Welp, peace!"

"Wait, Gu -" Mei's voice will go unnoticed. "Damnit. Liu's gonna destroy Japan if she finds out about this."

* * *

The crowd roars louder than what Gu had expected. His teeth aches again. He smells so much energy that it's driving him crazy. He can't help but to grin. _Pierce their skin and suck it out,_ he thought, hungry. _Let's show no mercy to their sanity. If these people want to be heroes, I'm not going to hold back then_. He cracks his fingers, excited.

Opposite to Gu, a team of four stands over his figure. They were big and muscular and Gu smells a large amount of energy in one particular member.

 _Their leader._

 _A fire-based quirk, huh?_ Gu analyses, sniffing tracts of ash on him. _This will be so easy then_. While Gu isn't like his sister, fire to him is like a warm present. So bring Hell to him, he'll eat it up and become the new devil!

Or what is he saying? He _is_ the devil!

The team flexes their muscles at the crowd, exciting their fans. Gu know Team Alpha for a while. They're all third-years with more brawn than brains. They won't be good heroes when they grow up. They'll be arrogant, unkind, ruly beings who won't care for human lives. They are just a stain that's going to be worship for "saving" lives.

But let's see if Gu can change their minds.

" _All right folks!"_ the announcer screams to the microphone. " _It's time to welcome to the newcomer, Gu, a kid who's still in middle school!"_ The crowd gasps in surprise. This was to be expected. Gu doesn't necessarily look like he's in middle school. He's too tall and has too much sex appeal to be considered a simple middle schooler.

Okay, Liu said that his sex appeal is next to one to negative one, but still! He screwed several people already while his sister only have one attempt and that ended up badly (Though the people he screwed had very low standards to begin with)! What does she know about sex appeal?

" _And this kid wants to fight the stars of this school,"_ the announcer states, causing another surprised gasp in the crowd. " _That's right! Team Alpha, the team with no losses in their entire three years of fighting in these battles!"_

"Welp, it seems like they're going to be losing that streak!" Gu loudly claims, silencing the crowd. Call him arrogant, but he know that he'll be taking home a shiny metal tonight.

"You got a death wish, kid?" One of its members yells at him.

"Maybe?" Gu grins devilishly, pointing a finger near his mouth as he winks from under his hood.

" _This kid got some guts! I like him already!"_ the announcer exclaims. " _Now with official introductions: Team Alpha!"_ The team flexes their muscles even harder. Oh great, they putting up a show with those ugly things, but Gu shouldn't complain. He just said he'd gonna win this fight.

" _Bust!"_ a mohawk man with ferocious eyes gives a warrior cry as his muscles grossly twitches. " _Quirk: Super strength!"_

That's so boring. In what marriage, does two people want a child with a boring ass quirk? Was he a mistake then? Oh whatever, any child in a marriage for quirks _is_ a mistake to begin with.

" _Rocker!"_ a man with a long black beard digs the earth beneath him and pulls the dirt in the air, letting it slip between his wide, clawlike fingers. " _Quirk: Digger Hands!"_

He's like a dirty animal, wild and stupid. Shall Gu gut him like a pig he is? Oh wait, Gu doesn't make his hands so filthy for a worthless sack of meat.

" _Winder!"_ the shortest among the team, but still way more muscular than Gu. Seriously, Gu either need to eat more protein or need to actually work out instead of using his quirk for most of his physical strength.

. . . Nah, too much work.

His quirk isn't worth the effort to remember. It's a weak ass quirk that make him blow air at him. Wind, huh? Reminds him of a certain weak guy who take advantage of his big sis all the time.

And finally, the leader.

" _Burner!"_ How come these names are so damn unoriginal? Like "Gu" is a nickname from his sister, but it's still pretty cool enough to let other people call him that. " _Quirk: Flash Bomb!"_ With that, the tallest comes forth and snap his fingers as surprised explosion appears besides Gu. However, he wasn't intimidated by it. Fire has always been a friend with him.

So if he can, let the flames roar! Let this whole place burn to ashes! Gu can take it especially after all of the training he endured! So c'mon stupid, Gu is ready to take over Team Alpha's crown!

" _And finally, Gu."_ What the hell?! That didn't sound so cool like the others'?! Is it because he's a newie? Goddamn, people don't disrespect Gu like this and get away scott free. A.K.A. Gu will cut a bitch and that bitch is Team Alpha. Why? Because it's the nearest thing that Gu could take his frustration on.

" _Quirk: Energy Vampirism?"_

"Okay, what the hell?!" Gu yells at the announcer, causing the adult to flinch in fear. "Have you ever seen a mutant type quirk before?!"

"You don't look you have a mutant type quirk," Burner comments. "You look too normal."

Gu spun around sharply and glaring at the leader. "Pardon me? Are we gonna have a problem?" Gu asks, offended.

"Why are you getting defensive, dude?" Winder says. "There's some truth to it. Like majority of your face is covered by that mask and that huge ass hood? Like is that triple large?"

"It's my Yéye's, idiot," Gu explains, putting a hand on his hip. "Mama ain't got no money to spend so I got hand-me-downs."

"Mama . . . ?" Rocker asks, confused.

"Yéye?" Bust tilt his head.

"I lived with my grandparents and a shit load of aunties and uncles who fucked like rabbits and produce kids like _every_ month," Gu explains with a sigh. "I have to wear hand-me-downs from my older cousins since we couldn't afford it. Sis always get new clothes 'cause she's the oldest girl in our little three-room apartment."

"Uhhhh . . ." Team Alpha didn't need to know that. And how many relatives does he had living with him?

"Anyways, 'nought talking!" Gu swipes his hand in a dramatic fashion. "It's time to duke it out like men, goddammit!"

Finally, something that make sense! The team gets in their positions as Gu put a foot back.

Gu chuckles under his mask. This is his time to shine like a bright sun. Time to show these wannabes what a fight with a real villain is!

 _Five snaps._

His heart vibrates with a killer's intent. His hand tore his mask off before Gu dashes to the team.

"Surround him!" Burner orders as his men scales around.

Burner thought that he could deal with Gu alone. What a foolish move. Gu will -

Just like sister to brother, Gu had unfortunately share a common theme with Liu.

Gu tripped on thin air and break his nose on the solid dirt ground.

"Waaaaahhh!" he cries, pushing himself up as blood drips from his nose. "I thought dirt supposed to be soft, not hard like a rock! Goddamnit science! Explains yourself in creating this monstrosity!"

Team Alpha along the audience and the announcer stares at him with highly confused expressions. Did Gu really blamed science for his clumsy self? Did Gu really talk to the whole idea of science and sincerely thought that it could respond to him?

. . . Gu's badass level had just been degraded to level negative one. That's so lame.

Luckily, Rocker saw an opportunity among his team. He dig the earth beneath his feet and build a makeshift tunnel under Gu's injured figure.

 _Three snaps._

Gu touches his nose and gently shifts it back in place. He want like his sister who's crazy enough to just _snap_ it back. The last time Gu tried that method, it hurted like a motherfucker. He doesn't know how his sister can do it and act like it doesn't hurt. That again, Liu's handicap made it easier for her to ignore pain. A pro and a con at the same time.

Gu gasps, realizing the terrible position he put himself in. "Shi -" Before Gu can curse, he felt a sudden tug on his foot. Rocker has successfully dug a tunnel underneath Gu and proceeded pull him underground where he is the most vulnerable. Gu struggles to keep himself above, but in the end. Rocker had the upper hand and drag down with him.

An eerie silence soon follows.

No rattling sound underneath their feets. No signs of their dirt-covered teammates. But Team Alpha knew that they won this game.

"Welp, that kid's dead," Winder states, yawning in boredom. "That was a quick fight."

"Yeah," Bust stretches his large muscles, tired. "Rocker is one of the best on the team, so he can deal with a middle schooler like him."

"Well damn, that's anticlimactic," Burner complains. "I guess he was just all talk."

Just as those words fly out, a beast-like rumble emerges from the earth. Team Alpha assumes that their friend won and that skinny middle schooler lost. But just a large figure cut through the rocks, Team Alpha gasps in horror as they discovered Rocker have a series of bleeding scrapes and bruises. He pants with widen, weeping eyes. "R-Ru-" But before he could warn, Rocker has pulled back to the ground. He releases a horrific scream as a small chuckle can be heard under it.

Instantly, Team Alpha was horrified by their sudden lost of a friend. Was he still alive? Was he dead? They didn't know but for a seemly innocent chuckle that can be heard. As Rocker's screams stop, a person emerges from the hole where Rocker last dug.

Gu grins, revealing two long bloodstained fangs sharpen at their ends.

"What?" Gu terses. "Have you never saw a vampire before?"

Gu chuckles with glee, frightening Team Alpha and the rest of the observing audience. Energy Vampirism: The abilities of a vampire like ones in the legend, but instead drinking blood, it's one's energy.

 _Their life._

"So," Gu looks up at his opponents with a glaring yellow eye that emits a light under his dark hood as a blood droplet runs down to his chin. "Still wanna be a hero?"

Still wanna be a hero? What kind of random question is that?

Winder winces at his haunting words before his fear slowly turns to brutal and ferocious anger. "Hey!" he calls his team back to reality. "It's just a middle schooler! What are we scared - Gak!"

 _Hundred snaps._

Gu smells their horror from their fallen comrade to their grief of losing a friend. Oh what a wonderful day it's gonna be! With his natural vampire strength, he put a foot back and jump high and land on and the chatty Winder with a useless quirk. Before his friends could save him, Gu sink his fangs into his shoulders and drink his life away. Winder cries in pain as his life was literally being ripped away from his being. It was so quick. No one on Team Alpha could see the moment when Gu bites. It was a flash as Gu swiftly moves.

And soon, Winder collapses back, unconscious.

His friends can only watch helplessly as Gu rises from Winder's fallen form, laughing in ecstasy. Half of their team have been wiped in an instant. What is this kid? A monster?

This is embarrassing to be beaten by some fourteen-year-old! "Bust!" Burner yells at him. "Don't stand there! Do something!"

As a reaction to his harsh voice, Bust charges forward to Gu, unknowingly sealing his fate.

 _A thousand snaps._

Breathing heavily in both fear and rage, Bust raises his fist and bring it down on the middle schooler with such velocity.

Unfortunately, Gu foreseen this.

He raises his hand to block the attack. It's like if the sound barrier burst at the immediate contact. Gu, physically skinny and weak, grips Bust's fist tight enough to break it. The larger opponent screams as his multiple bones in his hand was grinded into dust. A whiff of ashes pass Gu's sensitive nose. Grinning, he sharply pulls Bust towards him, taking a large step back, before the area which he once stand explodes in a destructive ball of fire.

Victory is near.

Gu did a backflip, avoiding the unconscious body of Winder, and perfectly land in the dirt ground. He grins wildly at the only teammate standing as Burner visibly tries to remain brave.

It'd only been two minutes and Gu had completely demolished his team.

How can a middle schooler do this so easily? Is he aiming to be a hero too? Energy Vampirism, a powerful quirk from fiction. But that begs the question.

 _Does Gu have the same weaknesses as a vampire?_

"Hey there, Candlelight!" Gu boast, stepping on top of Winder's body as he wave at Burner. "Are you gonna fight or are you gonna bitch and moan about your worthless team?" Gu curls his hands as he bring them near his face and pretends to weep. "'Wah! Wah!'" he fake cries. "'I'm a pussy so I cried over spilled blood! But I'm totally gonna be a hero so it's all cool!'" Gu laughs at his own heartless humor, further shocking the gaping audience. "God, ya guys are really heroes, huh?" Gu points to the skies as he put his uncompleted hand in his hip. "'I'm a hero!' That's what you think you are! Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

Gu lower his hand and stares at a scared Burner with his glowing yellow eye. His heart pumps his discolored yellow blood though his tall but frail-looking body. At that very moment, he felt the warmth and rush from the stolen energy. Without his mask, Burner finally see Gu's sickly bluish skin, almost grey.

It was like if he was dead.

To add to the horror of his looks, Burner sees his two long fangs and a large, unidentified scar that dare to crawl down on the left side of his face.

 _He's a monster,_ Burner thought, backing up in fear. _An actual monstrosity._

"So," Gu points at him with a large twisted grin. "Are you gonna fight or are you gonna be a coward, _hero_?"

Burner's hopes is sinking deep to despair. He knows that there's no way he can fight Gu by himself. But, if Gu is really a vampire and follows the legend to a T, then there's a weakness. It's only four in the afternoon and the sun is still high in the skies.

He only got one shot.

Burner dashes off towards Gu. The middle schooler rolls his eye. _Seriously, what are these guys_? he thought. _I've seen this scene many times before. I'm not dumb enough to overlook this._ Gu's vampire sense is going overdrive, but he trained for this day. He's not like his sister who's always want to make peace with everybody. Gu knows that if this team grow up, they'll be "heroes" for the glory then behind closed doors, they'll be a villain like Gu was.

In Gu's books, if you are a villain, don't pretend that you are good. If you don't play by the rules, don't pretend that you have any morals. If you hurt, beaten, kill, or rape anyone, don't pretend that you are a hero if you just capture the people who done the same things.

Gu is a villain, and he won't try to hide his cruel nature. Gu finds their pains bliss. Gu loves it to see those hopeless eyes when all of their hopes had been crushed. Gu smiles when he see their lives became a living hell. Gu laughs when a thick layer of blood have been spilled.

Ah, what a life he was. Gu wonders sometimes in how an innocent kid like him became such a sadistic villain in the first place?

Oh well, he ain't complaining.

Gu lifts a hand up when Burner nears him. His victory is secured. What a fool this hero is. Running forward without precaution is foolish. Burner cannot evade his final attack if he just run up to Gu without warning.

A gleam of yellow. The sharpness of bloodstained fangs. That's all Gu needs. From the day of his quirk manifestation, he's no longer by the rules of humans. He is an entire species.

His pride went too deep.

Burner has a plan. Nearing Gu, he unexpectedly twists his body to the side, causing Gu to miss his target. "What the -" Gu gasps.

It seems as if time slow down. Burner is moving quicker than what Gu can comprehend. Before Gu activities his quirk, he felt two bulky arms wrapping around his waist as they lift him above the air.

Winder regain consciousness and has a need to exact revenge.

Gu didn't notice much as his hand implants itself deep into the dirt floor. He was too shocked to properly react to it. He couldn't even react when Winder pull him from the ground and tosses him over to Burner like a cloth-made doll. Gu felt his body ripping from the seam as Burner releases a hellstorm of explosions. It was blinding to Gu. He couldn't eat the flames as various amount of tense pains surge through his body. He holds his breath as he fall hard. His face deep within the red dirt, entering his slightly opened mouth.

What a familiar feeling. Gu didn't know that his body could be this broken than it already is.

Blood seeps through his hood and right though his white dress shirt. Speaking of clothes, his only uniform is completely ruined. Damn, and this cost a lot! It was one of the only nice things that Gu has!

Burner pants, relieved about Gu's defeat. "Winder," he softly calls. "Are you okay?"

Winder stares down at Gu's tore body with anger evident in his bloodshot eyes. His wound still hurt as he felt his heart beating in his ear.

If this wasn't a fight with a rule that stated that no one could purposely killed their opponent, Gu would have been ground pork.

" _Um,_ " the announcer doesn't know what to say. " _The winner for this round is -_ "

Winder couldn't see what struck him, but he felt a sharp pain tearing into his stomach.

A dark chuckle can be hear. "You," Gu deepen his hand into his stomach, "ruined my clothes." Winder didn't feel it when Gu rip his hand away from his guts. It was a rain of blood and meat. A grin plastered on Gu's thin lips. It is deliciously wonderful. The metal smell fills the energy-filled air.

Winder falls over as Gu whips his blood-covered arm out, splattering across the ground. With most of the blood wiped clean from his only good arm, one can see sharp broad claws the pierces through his gloves.

"You with the flash bombs," Gu mutters under his breath. The air was still with silence. Burner can't tell what intent Gu harbors within his heart. His back was turned. His hood seems to shadow his face even more.

 _Eighty large cracks form and one leak._

A gleam of yellow. The sharpness of bloodstained fangs.

A murderous intent that surpasses all monstrosities in this world.

Gu's heart is damaged. Blood is the only way to repair it.

Burner saw yellow before his body was clawed at with malicious intent. His limbs flops helplessly as his bones breaks with the ease of ripping paper. His claws ingrained itself into the soft flesh of his face and scratches it off, leaving nothing but his bare bone exposed to the elements. In his final moments of consciousness, he hear a gleeful laugh. But even when Burner felt back, unconscious, Gu digs his claws deep with his hunger for blood unsated.

It took five pro-heroes to take down Gu, not before the middle schooler injured two in the process.

* * *

"You know you could be on death row for this?"

"Uh-huh."

"You know that you will be punished for this?"

"Uh-huh."

"If you won't in the prevention program, you could be trial as an adult?"

"Uh-huh."

"You know that your sister will be disappointed in you?"

Gu remains quiet, not wanting to respond to such an obvious question. Police stations are a pain. Gu lost track in how many times he'd been in police custody. Sometimes, he's in here for assaulting someone. Other times is for smoking pot in his school's bathroom. And sometimes, he would be in the slammer for _drinking_. It's China. Gu knows while other countries is strict in their drinking policies, here in little ol' China everyone and their mothers drinks!

 _Everyone!_

Men, women, children. _Everyone._ Gu had been drinking rum and cokes since he was a kid, and his sister, while not as much as a drinker he is, drinks sometimes. Especially on Chinese New Year. Liu can get drunk and her quirk would destroyed an apartment or two by accident. Nevertheless, Gu being arrested for drinking is bullshit!

If wasn't for this "special" rehabilitation that Gu is forced to be in, he would be in jail with those ugly ass villains.

" _Shu_ ," Mental put down his clipboard with an echoing bang.

Gu only growls at the adult, irritated in how he pronounced his real name.

"Shu, why?" Metal asks, standing from the table and stares down at Gu. _Damn man_ , Gu's teeth aches again. _You think you're so much better than me._

The Counselor Hero: Mental. The man who's running this scam called "rehabilitation."

"You know that I need energy to live," Gu slowly answers the counselor's question. "And I need to feed in human flesh in order to live -"

"No you don't have to," Mental slams a few sheet of papers in front of Gu. "According to your records, your quirk allows to absorb other sources of energy orally, such as batteries and fires."

Gu chuckles slightly. Aw man, Gu knows that he could eat fires like a certain fire dragon wizard from a certain popular anime. Ah that stupid anime about friendship, magic, and fanservice. Gu cannot forgot how many times he felt so uncomfortable watching that anime. There was so much boobs. How can they even fight with tits the size of watermelons?

" _Ren," a eight-year-old Gu suddenly asks. "Why do all the girls, except for that one loli character, have breasts the size of melons?"_

 _A fourteen-year-old Ren drops his potato chip on the floor, midair on its war to his mouth. His mouth wide opened._

" _I think it's because guys like that sort of stuff," a ten-year-old Liu replies, spooning a healthy amount of pudding into her mouth whist watching the destruction with two half-naked anime girls fighting. "It's called a 'fanservice.'"_

" _Fanservice?" Gu gaps in awe. "But I'm a guy, and I don't like it. It's making feel . . . Weird. I really don't like it."_

" _I don't know," Liu shrugs. "Ren likes this kind of stuff, don't you?"_

 _Ren spills out his cola all over the floor, coughing in absolute shock._

" _Ren likes to read those fan-made comics that he got from those anime conventions," Liu explains. "What do they called it again? Yuri?"_

" _Yuri?" Gu asks, oblivious to the the odd Japanese term. "What's yuri?"_

" _Yuri is -" Ren slams his hand against Liu's mouth, blushing a bright red._

" _You guys are way too young to know this kind of stuff," Ren states._

And after six years, Gu still doesn't know what yuri is. Nevertheless, anime is one of the first exposure to Japanese culture that Gu had ever had experienced. Gu is what some people called an "Otaku." He love anime, manga, and videogames. Even Gu got his official "Otaku Card" from the official Organization of Otakus and NEETs.

Yes, he took a test and got a card that officially said that he's an Otaku.

Man, he want to go to Japan so much. He was so jealous of his big sister when she got her scholarship. Maybe he can just hop on a plane and go to Japan like that. Then Gu probably needs an elaborated explanation of why the hell is this Chinese guy is on a plane for Japan or else he seems like some illegal. But though -

"Shu! Are you listening?!" Mental taps Gu's forehead, dragging him out from his daydreaming state.

Gu rubs his head, confused. "What?" he asks.

"You know that this incident will be added your records," Mental re-explains himself. "Plus, you might have to remain in rehabilitation for one more year."

"W-Wait?!" Gu finally realizes the position that he put himself in. "One more _year_! Not just one more month!"

Mental sighs, exhausted from this troublemaker. "Yes, because of this program, you must be able to not cause trouble for a whole year," he explains. "It may not seems much, but considering that most children in the program have the highest chance of becoming villains as adults, this program supposes to reform them to becoming functioning people in society."

Society. This program wants Gu to be apart of a place that never give one fuck for him.

"Your program is flawed," Gu comments, annoyed.

"Actually my program has a high success rate," Mental states. "It have a ninety-nine percent of rehabilitation for any delinquent who enters."

"And I'll be in that one percent category," Gu smirks, confident in that show-to-be-true fact.

"No, you will not be in there," Mental retort, angered by the fact that Gu would throw away his life for meaningless nonsense like being a villain. "I won't let you become a statistic!"

"But aren't we are a statistic already?" Gu asks, shrugging his shoulders. "Like even if I don't become a villain, I would still be in a statistic as the ninety-nine percent of the delinquents who have been reformed. In shorter terms, it's meaningless since we are _all_ statistics."

Mental closes his mouth, frustrated with this kid. Though he got a good point about statistics.

"Look Shu," Mental pinches his nose bridge. "We will talk more in details about this incident on a later date. For now, I'm getting you out of here and returning you home. Your grandfather won't be pleased when he find this out."

Yéye. Boy, Gu will have the Slipper of Death for sure. _Both pairs._

* * *

The car ride was uneventful as always. Gu had been in this car countless times by now, and everything remains the same. The dull leather seats, the foul smell of stale coffee and fast food, to the clings in the aging engine. Everything old and the same.

There was peaceful silence though the ride.

Despite Mental being still frustrated with the young teen and quietly glaring at him once in awhile, Gu founds solitude in the silence. Gu mindlessly glances at his constantly changing settings, knowing what's up ahead. To bright high-end apartment buildings to dark and old buildings in disrepair. Gu lives here. His family is poor as poor as it can get. So it wasn't a surprise if why they pick a shitty neighborhood with broken but cheap apartments.

For all of Gu's life, he never had a stable home.

His father is broke as a rice farmer. His grandfather is broke as an old man running a restaurant in the shady part of town. So his family is always on the edge of foreclosure. Gu won't be surprised if one day, their home is suddenly gone and that everyone is on the streets.

Gu hates that lifestyle, yet everyone seems to be content with that potential fate.

They told Gu since he was a kid that they don't really want too much money or else they'll be greedy, but when is the line drawn between "want" and "need"? Some of his family members are just dumb. They are blinded with the stupid philosophy of "You can't buy happiness." From what Gu learned from a young age, you can buy food to eat, and Gu rather eat something and potentially be "unhappy" instead of starve and be "happy."

Stupid adults. They are blind to the realities of the world.

The car engine stops. Finally home.

Gu sighs as open the door and climbs out. "Shu," Mental calls, unbuckling his seatbelt. "I'm coming with you."

"Again?" Gu asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, this is -"

"Protocol," Gu finishes in a mocking tone. "God, I'd done this dance and song many times. Yéye knows that I'm in trouble already."

Mental climbs out from his car, preparing himself for the wrath of a grandfather. Nevertheless, it has to be done.

Walking into the building, the first thing that another old tan Chinese man in ragged clothes, unconscious from baijiu. The strong smell from the alcohol stings Gu's nose.

"Damn it," he hisses under his hood, sending a sharp kick to the hobo's side. He woke up, gasping at the pain, and scrambles out of the way when he saw Gu's unforgiving eye, gleaming a threatening yellow. Mental put a hand in his shoulder, barely touching the skin on his neck. Crap, he's going to use his quirk if Gu don't behave. _Shit_.

"Just calm down," Mental demands, almost sounding like a warning.

"Okay," Gu hesitantly submits as they walk up in the rocky stairway, daring to make sounds on every step. Gu hates these stairs. He feel like at any moment, these old things will break and Gu might have to heal several broken bones with his remaining energy in his system.

There's the elevator when you need one. Oh yeah, Gu remember there is one in this place, but he wouldn't trust it. He heard a few years ago that because it was so old, someone died when the elevator failed and crushed him under the mechanical parts and junks. It's probably a myth, but considering that he lived in this shithole, he wouldn't be surprised.

After climbing twelve flights of stairs and walking past eight door, Gu finds himself worried. Not that he's worried about the disappointment and the dishonor that he brought home. He's worried about one particular -

" _Tallow_ ," a deep cruel voice resonates from his apartment. Before Gu realizes it or have time to dodge, something pink break open his door with ferocious force and slams Gu directly in his face, breaking his nose again. Mental takes a step back as a tall shadow overtake his whole 210 centimeters height. When Gu turns himself over, he felt a hard foot rams into his stomach.

Gu gasps, coughing air back into his lungs. "W-What?"

"Tallow," Gu, already having a blue complexation, became paler as he stares up at his mother's father.

He was taller than most humans can ever imagined, and so much muscular than what can one can thought of. His beard was long and white as a sheep's fleece, but it was thin and lifeless as Big Sis'. His eyes, despite having no quirk at all, Gu swears that they can glow a demonic red. His attire was simple, only comprised of a white shirt, black sweats, and a red apron, but goddamnit, that doesn't negate the fact the many years of military training that this guy had experienced.

Yéye cracks his knuckles. Gu took a big whiff of a murderous intent coming from his grandfather. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_ , Gu panics, on the edge of tears. _How am I gonna bullshit my way out of this beating?_

"Oh heeeeeeey," he nervously smiles. "Yéye, how have you -"

"Tallow," a beast-like voice emerge from his grandfather. "You _really_ done this time."

 _Ten snaps._

"Well, those guys are okay, okay?" Gu pushes off his foot, trying to retain confidence. "Plus, they signed a waver. They know from the fights, so - Gak!"

With no necessary words, his grandfather grabs Gu's small head and lift him to meet his glaring gaze. Gu gasps under the tremendous pressure under his grip.

"Y-Yéye!" Gu waves his arms in a panic. "Wait, I can explain!"

"First, you run after Luster in a fit of anger," his grandfather lists. "Second, you told us about Willow's quirk and that the fact that she has for _years_ and third, you injured innocent kids for what? To prove your teenage angst bullshit point."

Gu held back a scream as he glares back with the full extent of his quirk. His eye glowing a hot yellow. "You know what?" he hisses before regressing to his original dialect. "Ya ass ain't gunna be fine when I done with ya! Yer army ways ain't nothin' but a means o' intimidation 'cause ya just a coward! Yer -"

"Oh my," both males stops angrily glaring at each other as they turns back to their broken doorway. A tall but petite old lady with pale skin and in a yellow short-sleeved dress. Her eyes was a dark brown, almost black, but it still radiates a youthful wave of kindness and gentleness. Her hair was a shiny silver color and long, but it was tied in a tight low bun.

Năinai. The ancient old lady of the family. And the one that everyone have to obey.

Which means the two males stop fighting as Yéye swiftly steps off of his grandson and Gu scrambles onto his feet despite his bruised stomach filling up with pain.

"We're sorry!" The males bow to the beautiful elder.

Her tired and mellow face shows no change at all. She only turns to Mental who was standing away from the two brutes. _Thank God, Shu's grandmother_ , he thought in relief. _The only person in this household that is somewhat sane!_

"Um, good even -" Mental couldn't finish his statement as he was cut off by a series of loud snore as the granny closes and fall asleep whist standing up. The hero tries to suppress his urge to scream in rage.

"Damn this family," he whispers under his breath.

"Damn my family!" Gu comments with a silly grin and a hand raised in the air.

But his grandfather bumps his head with a soft punch, causing Gu to rub his injuries with care.

"And damn this old man too," Gu mutters to himself, not wanting his grandfather to hurt him again.

Mental saw this scene many times. Everytime he go to this craphole, there's always someone crazy from this family going on. Such as this granny sleeping. Other times, it was someone having a violent fight (Which Mental have to filed for potential child abuse many times, but it always turns out as some form of "play"). Other times, it was a brunch of crazy little kids running up to Mental who said they had been raped by their parents (which he also filed for child abuse, but it turns out the kids was just upset with their parents and reacted). Other times, there would be a huge hole in their apartment. Why? Who the hell knows?

The only person that he could talk to is currently not here.

 _Goddamnit_ , Mental mentally groans. _I'm just gonna leave a note. I can't talk with these psychos._

And that's what he did. Quickly scribbling on his notepad and rip a piece of paper off, Mental shoves it into the hands of the sleeping grandma and walk past this hellish family and never turning back. The two male relatives only glances at the hero before he disappeared from sight.

Grandma is sleeping again and looks like she won't wake up for a long time.

". . . Your ass is gonna be over a fire, Tallow!" Yéye yells at Gu, glaring.

"Shuddup, you old asshole!" Gu yells back, his eye glowing yellow.

"Oh yeah, can you make me -"

 _Splash!_

As if God send him a miracle, a water balloon was thrown at his grandfather, soaking him. This is Gu's signal to get out of here before Yéye realizes this was a distaction. Gu dashes past the broken door, stepping on the wood scraps which cracks under his feet. Once entered in his home, Gu got hit by a wave of smoke. Damnit, his stupid uncles are smoking again!

"Yo Gu," a uncle greets, puffing a smoke. "I saw you fight and -"

The middle schooler sends a furious punch directly onto his smoking uncle's face, knocking a few teeth and a spray of blood, before going back to his "room." Nothing out of the ordinary for this family.

"You know that I hate secondhand smoke, dumbasses!" Gu shouts at his old uncles/not funny dads before seeing his kindhearted aunts casually sewing clothing on their broken sofa.

"Ah Shu," one of them smiles at him. "We saw -"

"Auntie," Gu pulls his bloodstained, ripped hoodie over his head along with his uniform top. He throw it at his aunt's face who gracefully catches it. "Clean it."

With his upper body exposed and his face displayed without the shadows of his hood covering, Gu sighs before actually walking to his "room."

And his room isn't empty. When he opens the door, his stomach immediately felt an impact as Gu was tossed back to the wooden floor.

"Hey Leader!" a high pitched voice from a young boy with thin black hair and dark brown eyes rings in Gu's ears. "I saw that fight! And you ripped that guy's guts on-screen! Did he died?"

Usually, Gu would have kick him off if this was a different kid. After all, he doesn't really like kids. They're just crybabies and whiners, and Gu hates that more than anything. This is why he will never be a dad.

But this kid sitting on his lap is the exception.

Gu pushes himself up and, for the first time for today, smiles. Not a smirk that spells out evil nor a grin lusted for blood and pain. But a gentle and sincere smile that Gu wouldn't show to just anyone.

Only to his big sister and to this kid.

Gu softly ruffles the boy's short hair as he laughs so innocently.

"Hey, what's up, Bao?" Gu greets, a peace settling within him. "And did you throw that water balloon at that old man?"

"Uh-huh!" Bao nods excitedly. "Does that mean I'm going to get a promotion, Leader?!"

Gu chuckles, pulling Bao close and hugging him with one arm. "Nope!" he denies playfully.

"But I put soap in it!" Bao whines, wriggling in Gu's embrace. "I deserved some points for delaying him!"

Gu loves this kid. It's unquestionably true. Even if this kid is just nine years old and was just his baby cousin, Gu will love him as his younger brother.

"Shu," a deeper voice intervenes in their lovely moment, causing Gu to lose his smile as he grunts in annoyance. Gu gently pushes his favorite kid off from his lap and stands up and turn at a taller figure.

It's his older cousin who's in college. His black hair slicked back with gel and he wear a blue suit and tie. His upper body was muscular, typical for anybody who in his family and above the age of twenty. Gu was always envious of guys with muscles. Gu himself has a frail, woman-like body. Thin-as-a-stick body as his family put it.

This feature from his dear old dad.

"Gu, how many times that I have to tell you?" his cousin nags. "You must focus on your studies instead of trying to get yourself in trouble! You know that you should be grateful to be accepted at any school at this point due to your records! This is why this generation is failing us today! They -"

Gu doesn't need to hear this. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, _blah_ ," he mocks, walking further into the room. "I heard it all before! So just shut up, Hua!"

Gu's comments cause Hua to grits his teeth in anger. "You are a bad influences to the younger children!" he yells at the teen, Gu not really caring for his words. "I mean, look at Bao!" Gu glances over by the beds where Bao is enjoying a red bean bun in peace. Wait, where did he get that?

"Wait, I want a piece!" Gu raises a hand to the air in excitement. "I love red beans!"

Bao, evil and unforgiving, slowly and criminally shoves the rest of the bun into his mouth as his cheeks puff with the food item. He smirks, satisfied with his cruel act. A small tear slides down from Gu's eye.

"Gu!" Hua shouts at him.

"Shut up and let me grief, damnit!" Gu cries.

"Oh be quiet and listen to me, you foodie!" Hua states, grabbing Gu's head and squeezing until Gu whines from the pain. "What I am saying is why on earth isn't Bao at his study session with the others?"

"Oh!" Bao swallows his bun in one gulp. "That's because I don't want to go there like Leader!"

Hua looks down at Gu who suddenly blushes, proud at Bao skipping something worthless like his study session. Seriously, after being in school since eight in the morning to four in the afternoon, those stupid adults want him to stay at school for two more hours to do his homework and just study. Seriously, do these people think that all of their students' lives revolves around school and homework? Like is Gu expected to be tied by work that he won't even remember ten years from now? To waste his youth on something that's eventually gonna be meaningless?

Well, that ain't the youthful life that Gu wants.

So he take life by the balls and said "Sorry, but this just ain't your day!" And Gu is so happy that Bao took his own life by the balls too.

"So proud," Gu whispers to himself, grasping his hands together in front of him with a shiny yellow eye.

"Not proud at all," Hua shook his head with disapproval. "Gu, see what you actions cause. Bao is following your lead!"

"Nah-uh!" Bao jumps off the beds. "I decided on my own terms. Leader never called me and said 'skip school!''

"But neglecting your schoolwork is bad," Hua scolds Bao. "Seriously, I feel like I and Liu are the only ones who took our classes seriously."

Liu, Gu remember how hard she studied while she was still here. She would studied at school, at home while she take care of the younger children who just gained their quirks recently, at the restaurant while she works with her many aunts and uncles and drunk perverts. Liu knows no limit. She once told him a year ago that if she wants to go to Japan, she must have the highest score on the written test. Gu even got worried at one point for Liu overworking for herself to death. Gu hopes she's not practicing the same habits at Japan.

"Dude," Gu sighs. "Just stop talking so much. I just want to get change. Can't you see that I don't have a top?"

Hua open his mouth, but he closes it when he saw that Gu is half-naked as his pants is still blooded. He hesitantly walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. Gu rubs his nape, gently messaging his stress away. Then he walks over to the closet and opens it. Damn, it's cluttered with various clothes. Small, huge, fat, skinny, and more. Shit that belongs to young kids. But Gu grabs the first thing that belongs to him: A blue shirt and black baggy jeans. Gu walks over the body length mirror that leans against one of the rotting walls. There Gu see his odd appearances again.

His hair was originally black like the other, but he bleached it blonde a few months ago and was really glad that he did. The blonde style looks good on him. The texture of his hair isn't straight. It's thin, but it's slightly curly, making his shoulder-length hair look like it's wilted from the ends. His skin was dead, a blue-gray color and slightly cold despite the energy flowing through him. His teeth was white, cleaned from blood, and sharp like an alpha wolf's. Evenly split, two long fangs struck out every time he opens his mouth a bit.

And his eyes, no, his _eye_.

Gu doesn't have two eyes anymore. His left eye got destroyed a long time ago and was replaced by a black leather eyepatch and a large pale scar that stretched near his chin and to his neck. In fact, most of his left side of his body had been scarred. The white scar contrast with his blue skin tone, creating an ugly image. Gu grimaces at his reflection, bringing up buried memories of tragedy and pain.

"Does it still hurt?" Bao asks, looking at Gu's scarred body.

Gu snaps out of daydreaming as stares back at his little cousin. "What?" he mutters out.

"I-I mean," Bao stutters, worried that he offended Gu. "It looks so painful . . ."

"Painful?" Gu says, his voice dripping into softer tones. "It was painful when I got it, but it healed so I don't feel pain anymore."

"But it still looks so painful," Bao explains weakly.

"That's what scars are," Gu pulls the shirt over his head. "I doesn't hurt physically, but when I look at them, I feel the remembrances of those pains."

"Remembrances of pain?" Bao asks, confused.

"It reminds me the times of my despair and grief," Gu pulls down his uniform pants as he put on the jeans. "It hurts, but, somehow, I can't help to feel relieved."

"Relief?" Bao scratches his head.

"I mean," Gu struggles to find his words, language to explain to a nine-year-old. "I almost died once. So I'm happy to survive to see tomorrow." Gu pulls up his Jean before petting Bao, smiling at him. "That means I got the chance to meet you!"

"To meet me?"

"Yep!" Gu retracts his hand and put it on his hips. "Remember what I was like nine myself? Probably not since you were so little. You see, I used to have bandages around," Gu points at his eyepatch, "this eye."

"But you don't have it anymore, Leader," Bao smiles, noticing Gu's happy mood.

"Sure I do," Gu lift the small boy up and bounces him, causing a surge of giggles. "But despite being alive, I still have those scars to remind me every so often."

"But don't you get sad?" Gu walks over the bed and sits down on it, letting the boy sits in his lap.

"I do get sad, but that ain't something to be ashamed of," Gu explains. "But most of the times, looking them reminds me that I'm still alive."

"But who caused them?" Bao shift on Gu's laps. "Who hurt you?"

Gu's throat suddenly got dry. "Who had hurt him?" isn't an easy question to answer, but Gu will simplify it. "I don't have anyone in particular that hurt me," Gu says. "But if I know that if I find that person who hurt me, I will make regret being the monster they are. I will make them wish that they would had killed me when they first met me, but all they gonna say is 'Goddamnit!' as my fist make contact with their face." Bao laughs as Gu throws a weak uppercut at the air. "I was left to die by those bastards, but I survived! Because of that, I'm much stronger than most people in this dumb world!"

"So strong!" Bao cheers.

"So strong!" Gu grins happily. "I'm going to be the second strongest in this generation!"

"Second?" Bao blinks. "Who's the first?"

"Big Sis," Gu explains as Bao nods, understanding. "But I'm just going to be a villain when I grow up!"

"And I will be your . . . Sidekick?" Bao is confused, pouting with frustration. "Do villains have sidekicks?"

"Dunno," Gu shrugs. "I think they got followers, I think? But heeeeeeey," Gu smirks, pushing his little cousin off from his lap and on the bed. "Do you you know what time it is?"

Bao laughs excitedly and tries to leave, but Gu wraps his arms around the child's waist. Slowly moving up his hands near his armpits, Gu do the worse thing that he could do to a kid.

Tickle torture.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Bao giggles loudly at Gu's merciless tickles. "S-Stop!"

"Nope!" Gu grins, deepening his tickles.

"But - Ahahahahaha - My stomach!" Bao shouts. His little round belly is burning from muscle spasms, but Gu didn't halt his torture. Gu's fingers speedly run up Bao's sides, causing him to laugh faster and louder.

"I'm gonna pee!" Bao laughs.

And the final, the most ticklish spot on Bao's young body.

His neck.

"Annnnnnd," Gu bare his fangs and fake a bite on Bao's tender neck. "Vampire bite! Nom!"

Bao can't breathe. He felt that he's gonna die at any moment. Gu rubs his long teeth along his thick neck. He would never actually bite his little cousin in reality. It's a playful bite that he used to prank Liu with as dumb kids. Like his sister would be still asleep in morning and Gu would playfully bites her neck to wake her up. After all, Liu is a very ticklish person. He don't do that stuff anymore since they're both teens, but those times were fun.

 _Click!_

Gu immediately stops playing as he sits up and looks around. "What the -"

"This is revenge for that soap balloon," a familiar voice enters into Gu's ears. "This will make good blackmail material."

"And this is another punishment for skipping school to fight," another familiar voice enters too.

"Waaaaah, where's that hero?" a feminine voice enters as well.

Automatically, Gu's head begin to twist its way to the doorway. There he see three of his family members standing idly: Hua, Năinai, and _Yéye_ with bloodshot eyes and a camera in hand.

"Gu," Hua smirks. "I just realized what the Chens have that we Xings don't."

"You guys are naturally adorable," Yéye grins, holding up the camera to his eyelevel. "Like you're father. He's really fuckin' adorable."

"Oh yes, your father," Năinai sleepy states, rubbing her eyes. "He was a peaceful cutiepie."

 _Twenty-eight cracks form._

A raging blush spreads across Gu's cheeks. He felt two things:

Anger and embarrassment.

 _Fifty cracks form._

"YOU BASTARDS!" Gu let out a warrior cry before pouncing on his family with claws out.

In the meanwhile, Bao casually watches by the sidelines with a smile, not disturbed by Gu's violence. After all, he saw it all before and it used to it.

* * *

After a few hours, a few wounds, a few broken bones and necks (All of them from Gu), and another hole in the concrete wall to explain to their landlord later, the family can safely say that it was a good fight.

By six in the evening, the rest of their family from the younger generation came back from school, tired from their study session. Yet they heard about the fight.

"Gu!" a young girl of twelve screeches in his ears. "You got in another fight again?!"

"And he brutalized them," a boy about the same age as the girl grunts. "He tore someone's stomach open!"

"By the age of fourteen, Gu got a body count."

"Doesn't Yéye got one too?"

"Yep!" Yéye yells from the kitchen. "I got one when I joined the army as a young man!"

But after the little kids pulled on Gu jeans which ended up him angrily flicking their foreheads to left him alone, Gu have to do his chore.

And his chore is to make an unholy amount of food for his giant family.

For both breakfast and dinner, Gu is responsible for keeping his family fed. It's objectively true that Gu is the best cook in the family. Not even Liu and Yéye, through their food is absolutely delicious, cannot compare with Gu's cooking. Gu, despite being a delinquent with sadistic habits, is a honor student on a culinary scholarship. When Gu enters into his entrance exam for his school, the competition was blown away by Gu's unexpected skills as a chef. No other student can compare with Gu. Nevertheless, the judges begged (Yes, they _begged_ ) for Gu to join their school.

"Grub's up!" Gu shouts, carrying heavy dishes from the kitchen. "And everyone better clean their plates or you just ask for an ass-kicking!"

Immediately, every thirty-two members of his family rush down to their living room. Drunk good-for-nothing uncles to sweet aunts to children. People pushes each other, hitting each other, and biting each other to get the first plates. Gu almost drop his dishes as his family take it from his hands. In matter of minutes and a lot of confusion, Gu realizes that his family finally got their own plates, sitting whatever, and eating it.

"Liu, your food is - Oh," an uncle stops himself. He remembers that Liu isn't here with them. She was still in Japan. That's unfortunate. That uncle remembers that at most dinners, Liu would be taken away from the crowd called her own family when they rushes down to eat due to her being so small and, just overall, physically weaker than the rest of the family. Then, after the rushing and the pushing, she would be confused of where and what she supposed to eat. This happens a lot more when Liu was younger and a lot more of a shy and nervous airhead. She would be the last one to get to eat. Even sometimes, Liu wouldn't get to eat and wouldn't say anything about her hunger unless you ask if she ate. That's why this particular uncle made it his duty to make sure that she ate.

But he don't have do it due to the fact that Liu's at another country.

Actually, a lot isn't the same without Liu. There's no odd statements that only Liu would understand. There's no cute high-pitched Southern Chinese accent. There's even no conversations between Gu and Liu fully talking in their Southern withdraw.

It's so weird without her, but it's okay.

After several years that Liu had been with them and dealt with issues in both of her academics and personal life, she's probably happy in Japan. That's all they can hope for.

. . . Okay, that's bullshit. Where is that call that hero promise them?

Qì-Rén, the Air Body Hero, had promised since last week that Liu could call them with her new phone that he gave her, but where's that call?! Liu isn't a person to delay calls to home. If they know Liu well, she would call them the second that she got her phone. Did she got her phone yet or did that dickish hero forgot?

Seriously, fuck Qì-Rén!

He's just a smug hero like the others, but the family's hatred doesn't compare to the frustration that Gu is experiencing. Gu have mixed feelings for the hero. He wants to hug Ren, but at the same time, want to smack him. But at this exact moment, Gu want to smack him. Very much.

That prick is seriously like the other heroes that don't care about people. Ren just care about fame and money, not for other people. Gu knows that Ren uses his sister to rise to the top. He lied and said that he was a "Hero." He never give credit to the actual work that his sister does for him, not even once. He lied to the world in order to be famous and wanted.

And because of this, there had been many times that Gu wanted to pound Ren's arrogant face to dust.

However, despite his anger and frustrations with Ren's behaviors, Gu has a soft spot for the hero. Gu knows that his behaviors as a hero are inexcusable and goes against every what a true hero stands for.

But Gu cannot hurt him.

Both Liu and Gu have great respect for Ren as an older brother who helped them in times of need. Ren used to be a kind awkward kid before he became a hero. He used to be weak-hearted kid with good morals, but now, he's nothing but a trashy hero. Gu knows that Ren is actually a good person deep down, but he became fame drunk and forgot how important Liu and Gu were to his heart.

And Gu's "big brother" became a bastard real quick.

Yet Gu can't bring himself truly hate him like other heroes. He knows that Ren could still be a good person if he just try. However Gu knows this to be unlikely, but he's a hopeless dreamer just like Big Sis is.

But other than his stupid feelings, Gu would have killed Ren if his sister actually cares about receiving credit. If his sister cares enough to take some pride for the heroic actions she'd done. If his sister see that using her quirk saved lives. But Liu didn't so it was borderline fine with Gu.

But he wonders why?

. . . Where's that phone call?

But as Gu wishes upon that, he heard a knock on his front door.

"I don't think we need to knock if there's a huge hole in the door," a male voice speaks.

"Be quiet!" a feminine voice quickly shush him. "Do you want them to hear you and hand out an asswhooping!"

"Well, it's too late!" Gu swings open the door to see Lewis and Mei together, taking a giant step back from Gu's suddenly sharpen gaze and scarred appearance. Gu steps outside of his apartment and slams the door close behind him.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Gu asks, putting a hand on his hip. "I thought rich kids would go here unless they're buying some illegal shit, but you guys want to came to visit me. Why?"

"We are -" Mei hesitates on her words.

"We are here to ask where the hell did you got your quirk from?!" Lewis exclaims, stepping up to Gu with fire in his eyes. "Liu is quirkless, but you? You're fuckin' overpowered!"

Gu dryly chuckles, finding humor that he's "overpowered."

"It's not that funny!" Lewis yells. "Tell me who birth you!"

"I thought that I'm a 'weakling,'" Gu uses air quotes, sticking his tongue out and smug.

Lewis blushes in embarrassment before frustratedly grabbing on Gu's shirt and lift him slightly above the floor. His glare isn't piecing though Gu, but it was odd to see Lewis' pretty face turns to an ugly bunch up mess of hate and anger.

"You damn deviant -"

"Hey Leader!" Bao pokes his head out from the hole in the door. "Hurry up before Dad take the last char siu - Huh?" Bao look at the odd scene of Gu being lifted from the ground by a handsome brown-haired teen with this blue-haired girl by him. "Leader, did you make the Chinese Mafia mad again?"

"Nope," Gu casually hangs off of Lewis' grip.

"Did you did something to this guy?" Bao asks, both curious and worried.

"Squeezed him by the balls," Gu raises his hand and tighten his grip, simulating the force that Gu applied to Lewis' testicles.

Bao stares at Gu's hanging position blankly as the two high schooler sweats, worried of what this child can do. They both knew that Gu is monstrously strong and this is probably some young cousin of his. Bao continues to stare before slowly pulling his head back from the hole and walking away.

The two teen sighs in relief.

"Well, that was a close -"

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Bao's screeching voice cuts Lewis off. "WE GOT GUESTS!"

Before the teens can get another word out, a series of ear-bursting and deadly stomps follow to the front door.

"Um, yeah," Gu casually raises a finger and the stomps got louder. "You better step aside."

Taking his warning seriously, Mei runs down the stairs in a panic, but Lewis stands put. He refuses to his pride to be further destroyed by listening to a middle schooler brat!

The footsteps get even louder. The concrete shakes with such ferocious excitement.

"Dude, you're gonna die," Gu yawns in boredom. "Better run away like what blue bitch did."

"I'm not running!" Lewis glares. "I am the vice president of Class 1-A! The second strongest in this strongest class in Qīng-Háizi! I can take it! I'm not -"

"Boop," Gu taps Lewis' nose. "One snap. And now, you're gonna die."

"I am -"

 _CRACK!_

The door swings open, breaking into shredded projectiles of wood. Lewis immediately let go of Gu, who fall in ground with a still bored expression in his face, and steps back in shivering fear.

"What the -" Lewis was suddenly tackle down by a group of eight laughing toddlers. He tries to shove the kids out of the way, but how the everlasting hell two to five years old kids get so strong?! Lewis tries to open his mouth to use his quirk, but he felt something sticky over it.

"Nice!" Gu grins as he gives a thumb up to Bao who saddled on top of Lewis and holds a roll of duct tape in pride.

Lewis struggles against the children to happily jumping everywhere on his body. His stomach, his legs, even to his arms. He feel a painful pressure against his chest. Lewis couldn't breathe.

"Hey! Hey!" a rough voice yells which causes the kids to jump off from Lewis in a frenzy. Lewis doesn't know if this is true or not, but he felt like one of those kids stolen his wallet and watch. And his earrings. And his shoes. And his -

You know what? Let's just assume that anything valuable have been stripped away from his being, leaving him in shame.

He felt violated like a country whore.

"Hey, boy? Boy!" Lewis feels a soft kick to his side as a old man enters into his field of vision. "You alive?"

Lewis didn't say anything.

"Good!" Lewis felt his body being pick up with the ease of a feather before Lewis lays on the old man's broad shoulders. "I didn't expect a guest today, but ya know, guests can come at any time!"

What the hell situation did he get himself in?

* * *

Slaughter him gently with a chainsaw!

He begs to the gods for the sweet relief of death from this horrendous commoner family.

"Sweetheart," an aunt gently smiles at Lewis. "Would you like some food?"

No thank you because Lewis already has a tower of rice and sauced chicken on his plate, but the aunt didn't even let him answer before stacking more on his plate. Lewis couldn't even lift it anymore before letting the plate sits on on the small table in front of him. There's no way in Hell Lewis can't eat that much, but he know that if Liu's here, she would happily eat it for him. Lewis sighs. Seriously, that girl is gonna be fat and ugly if she continues to eat like the way she always had.

Speaking of Liu, where is she? Did she get a night school thing when she gotten into high school? Not that he know what high school she got into after their breakup.

"Hey! Hey!" a kid pulls on Lewis' sleeve. "You are a smart high school kid! Can you help me with a homework problem?!"

While he like to be call smart, he isn't a damn tutor. He has no patient for kids. In fact, he hate kids more than anything, but he also remembers how much Liu wanted kids when they still dating. Liu told him that if they ever gotten married (Ha!), she want to have many kids to raise. Liu truly want to be a mother when she grow up and want nothing less but to take care of them. Lewis, of course, didn't want to have kids, but he compromised and told that they only have two kids at the most. Luckily, that would never happen.

But besides that, it's almost eight. Liu have been home around an hour ago. Where is she?

"So how did you know my grandson?" Lewis feel a hard hand firmly patting his back as, what he assumed that it's Liu's military grandfather, sits next to him. "I saw you threatening him."

The back hairs of Lewis' neck raise up suddenly as a thought a crosses his mind.

 _Oh shit._

"I do apologize, but please don't misunderstand!" Lewis raises a hand out of panic. "I wasn't mad or anything! I was -"

A boastful laugh cut him off.

"Boy, you don't have to be sorry about anything!" Liu's grandfather slaps his knee, trying to conceal his laughter. "I'm glad if Gu can get an ass-kicking from anyone but me! So thanks!" he raises a hand to the air and snaps his fingers, almost sounding like a loud echo. "Hey sweetie! Can you get me two cold beers in the fridge?"

His old and fragile wife gently stands from the floor with a soft smile. "Zhanshi," she spokes. "Should I get the bottle opener too?"

"Nah," Zhanshi, Liu's grandfather, waves. "I can open 'em with my hands."

"Is it gonna prove how manly you are?" she giggles at her aging husband's immaturity.

"Yep!" he puffs out his chest in pride.

His wife walk up to him before kneeling down to his sitting position and quickly kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush lightly as he smiles like a goop. Lewis stares with interest as Zhanshi's wife stands up and walk in the kitchen, probably getting those beers.

"What the hell . . . ?" Lewis whispers. Liu used to do that for him. Did she learned this from her grandparents?

"What?" Zhanshi turns to him.

"N-Nothing!" Lewis panics. "I just not used to people expressing their love so casually."

"Why?" Zhanshi raises a brow.

"T-That's because -" Gu peeks over Lewis' shoulder with a cheshire grin and an excited yellow eye.

"Because someone's parents are in a quirk-based marriage," Gu sings, happy to spill such dark secrets. "That's right! Your parents fucked each other to make - Gak!"

A powerful fist blows Gu away from Lewis and into a wall, breaking through the concrete. "What the fuck?!" Gu yells, furiously crawling out of rubble and covered in grey dust. "That's more money to give to that old landlord, you stupid Yéye!"

Lewis wants to call the police. He's scared for his life. How strong is Liu's Yéye again? She did mentioned before that he was in the army years ago.

But Zhanshi pay no attention to him. But instead, he looks down at high school student with soft and caring eyes. Lewis never saw such gentle eyes on a large old man like Zhanshi before. It was equivalent of a mother looking at her young who scrape their knee. The same eyes that Liu gave him when she's worried.

"A quirk marriage, huh?" Zhanshi sighs, combing through his white beard with his fingers. "Damn, I can't believe people are still doing this."

"Still doing this?" Lewis asks, finally zoning from the undisturbed chaos that surrounds him.

"Yeah," Zhanshi answer. "When I was in the army, quirks are all people talk about. They thought that because China was the first country to receive a quirk user, they were 'chosen' to be the best country on the world." Zhanshi dryly chuckles. "Talk arrogance. China's still a developing country. I bet those people who said that never seen what the poor side of China is."

Lewis shifts uncomfortably in his seat, anxiety crawling up from his stomach to his throat.

"Anyways, quirk marriages are still a thing despite it being outlawed many years ago," the old man grabs his bowl and shove food in his mouth with chopsticks. "I guess if basically every hero in this country is a result of a marriage, they won't really enforce that law. But seriously, it's a trend that brainwashed many kids that if they don't become heroes that they are worthless! Fuckin' awful, huh?"

Well, too bad that Lewis is already considered worthless by his family. His older brothers have better quirks than him so naturally, they were his parents' favorites. Though Liu never really care about his quirk. She would stare at him with loving and nonjudgmental eyes and never care once about quirks. But, as expected, his own family never like Liu due to her quirkless nature and her incapability to bare a child with a strong quirk.

Quirkless people in China is considered better dead than alive.

"Uh," Lewis suddenly felt obligated to respond to Zhanshi. "Yeah, it is."

The bowl slams hard back on the table. Despite not disturbing the cheerful and chaotic atmosphere of this family, Lewis can't help but to be fearful about the darken mood that this military grandpa is experiencing. God, what did Gu start when he bluntly spills Lewis' family personal arrangement?

"Goddamnit China!" Zhanshi grabs his bowl and frustratedly shoves the rest in his mouth. "Every time I seen a politician sitting on his ass and letting this shit slide, I would be making the same paycheck as if I was still in the military! Goddamnit!"

"And goddamn you too," Zhanshi's anger suddenly disappears as he hear his wife's melodic voice.

"J-Ju!" Zhanshi drops his bowl and tries to swallow his food, but ends up choking on it. Ju only chuckles on it before slapping her husband's back, making him spit out a large piece of chicken. Zhanshi pants, getting much needed air in his lungs.

"I hope you know that I love you too," Ju gives another quick peck on his cheek before handing him the beers.

Good God, Lewis remember this exact scene. Liu did the same thing to him. A surprise kiss following by handing Lewis something that he needs. He always finds that really cute from Liu. Is she really taking notes from her grandparents for their relationship? Well, their _former_ relationship.

He forgot that they weren't dating anymore.

"Anyways!" Zhanshi easily pop the cap from the green bottle before handing it over to Lewis. "Drink up! At least that's what I can do for a kid who lived in quirk marriage deserves a drink!"

"Thank you sir, but -" The beer was pull out from Lewis' weak grip, and when he turns to see who stole it, Gu was chugging it at the speed of light.

"You're such a dick, Gu!" Zhanshi yells at his rebellious grandson.

"I am a dick," Gu grins, just finished drinking "his" beer.

"I swear if you ever -"

 _Ring! Ring!_

The family gotten sudden quiet. A phone is ringing.

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Um, did someone take phone for takeout orders home again?" an aunt asks with widen eyes.

 _Ring! Ring!_

"No," an uncle explains. "No one got drunk again unless . . ."

"Nah," another aunt says. "You only got one beer this time, hon."

"Yeah," he nods. "And we only have sex in the back storage once today."

Lewis feels a hot blush spreads across his cheeks. What is this family?

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Then what the fuck is that?" Gu stands up, confused. "Like seriously, what is that?"

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Who has a phone?" Gu crosses his arms as his lips form a pout. "I didn't think anyone has one."

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Uhhhh," an uncle points at Gu's pocket, it buzzing. "Gu, look."

Gu stares down at his relative with a confused expression. ". . . What?" Gu says, irritated. "Seriously, what am I waiting for?"

 _Ring! Ring!_

"It's in your pocket, you dense idiot!" his family yells at him at once.

"Um," Lewis turns to the grandfather, suddenly having flashbacks to familiar incidents with Liu. "Is there an airhead gene running in the family?"

"Only for those under the Chen name," Zhanshi explains. "Their father is the epitome of an airhead."

 _Ring! Ring!_

Gu slips his hand down into his pocket and pulls out a smartphone. "Oh!" he gasps. "I forgot that I had a phone."

His family wants to choke this idiot. It's adorable if he was a girl like Liu, but if you are a guy, it's just make you seems annoying. It's called double standards at the finest.

 _Ring!_

Gu pales as he read the caller ID.

"Holy fuck!" Gu exclaims. "It's Big Sis!"

"Wait, Liu?!" an uncle gasps.

"Our little baby?!" an aunt points out.

"Liu, where has she been?!"

"Liu? She's finally calling?"

"Calling?"

"Liu?"

"Where is she -"

Hard hands ram against the table. Zhanshi sharply stands and glares at Gu, causing the teen to jump back in a panic.

"What's with that attitude, boy?" he growls, sending shivers to everyone in the room. He leans down to Gu's level with sharp animalistic eyes.

"What're you waiting for?" Zhanshi slowly slides back to his army days. With a deep breath, he send a message in a deep voice the shook the whole apartment complex that they were in.

" **Get your ass into gear and pick it up!"**

Gu knows what to do now. But he refused to pick it up with a family of barbarians.

 _Twenty snaps._

The sun is setting. It would be night to go out.

Yellow flames emerge from his bare feet. Gu dashes out from his family's apartment and run up the crudely-made stairway to the roof. Gu slams his shoulder on the doorway, opening it immediately. There's no one here except for the clothing that hands off of stings to dry.

And of course, Gu's great enemy is still here too.

The cursed sun stings Gu's blue skin. He hisses in pain as he duck back to the shadows of the inside of the doorway again.

 _Ring! Ring!_

Damn! How long has it been ringing? Gu can help but to feel guilty. He's a shitty brother for leaving Liu on the line. He grabs his phones and answers it. He brings it up to his ear and can't help but to answer quickly with his excitement.

"Sis?"

"Hey, I miss you."

* * *

" _Sis?_ "

" _Hey, I miss you,_ " delicate tears falls onto the white sand from the playground floors as the moonlight from the newly night skies. reflects on its watery surface. " _I really miss you, Gu._ "

"What the hell?" Todoroki whispers to himself, shocked that Liu is suddenly crying for no real reason. But maybe it's just an act too. But who is she acting in front of? Qì-Rén, her recommender? It doesn't make sense.

Maybe she's acting genuine right now.

" _Sis, um,_ " Gu tries to find his words. " _How's Japan?_ "

" _Japan?_ " Liu combs her hair with her fingers as she smiles through her tears. " _Well Japan is nothing like anime._ " Liu dryly chuckles. " _It's basically like China but without the poverty, the concrete walls, and the actual traffic laws being enforced."_

" _Traffic laws is being obey?!_ " Gu gasps. " _That's a first! I thought everywhere has crazy traffic!_ "

" _Yeah, that's what I thought at first._ "

Todoroki doesn't get it. Why is Liu smiling while crying? Who is "Gu"? Is he someone important?

" _Hey Gu,_ " Liu wipes her tears away. " _How's your second year of middle school? Did you make any friends? Are you getting along with your classmates?_ _Oh please tell me_."

"And talk in Japanese, Gu!" Ren demands, shouting afar. "You suck in talking it!"

"Shut up, phony hero!" Gu yells back. "My Japanese is okay. It's not as good as Big Sis, but it's still good!"

What the hell?! Todoroki didn't know that this "Gu" is actually Liu's little brother! He mean, who else calls Liu "Big Sis" so casually? And Todoroki already knows that Liu have a little brother at home so it's not too much to connect the dots.

"Though your accent needs a little fine tuning," Liu says, pinching her fingers to emphasize her brother's thick accent.

"Psst! Whatever!" Gu exclaims. "I can still have a conversation with a Japanese person if I want."

Todoroki is Japanese and he can say that he can't completely understand Gu due to his accent. He's pretty sure that he can't have a proper conversation with him even if he wanted to. And he wanted to. So much.

Actually if they meet one day, Todoroki is going to have a nice long talk with him. He has so many questions for him.

"Anyways," Gu grins at the other end. "I have been doing fine. My grades are okay and I'm staying out of trouble, Sis."

"Staying out of trouble, my ass!" Ren yells in the background. "He just assaulted four kids in a Qīng-Háizi Fight!"

Todoroki blinks before he get a slap of reality. What the hell! Her brother attacked and injured four kids in a fight?! Good God, Liu really mean it when her brother get into trouble! Is her brother just as psychopathic as Liu?!

However, Liu seems to be unfazed by the news.

Liu slowly closes her eyes and take a nice long deep breathe. Todoroki is surprised by this. He thought Liu would take the news horribly. Because Liu has more self-control than what he originally -

" _YOU DAMN IDIOT!_ " Liu snaps open her eyes, revealing flaming red eyes and reverting to her mother tongue. " _I TOLD YOU TO BEHAVE, BUT YOU BREAK ONE OF THE ONLY RULES THAT I PUT IN FOR YOU!"_

The sheer volume of her voice caught Todoroki off guard as he almost tip over the edge of the tree and falling to the hard ground. As soon as he regain his balance, Todoroki only further witness the horror of a pissed off big sister.

" _B-But Sis -"_

" _NO!"_ Liu continues her rage in her native language. " _I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEHAVING YOURSELF, BUT NOOOOOOO! YOU GONE OUT AND FIGHT THESE PEOPLE FOR WHAT?! TO PROVE YOUR EMO POINT!_ "

" _But please -_ "

" _NO!_ "

Todoroki is afraid of her. Does she always treats for brother like that? Though it's somewhat reasonable. Her brother did assaulted four kids. But even his own big sister would never yell at him even if he done something bad.

Liu looks like an absolute demon with crazed red eye with pupils the size of pins.

" _Sis, do you need a chocolate bar -"_

" _I DON'T NEED A CHOCOLATE BAR! I DON'T HAVE MY PERIOD YET!_ " Liu exclaims, stomping her foot and breaking the surrounding area until large cracks form. " _AIN'T IT A SHAME THAT YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO ENTER HIGH SCHOOL WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU?!_ "

" _Please calm your -"_

" _NO!_ " Liu fumes. " _WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS ISSUE UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND!_ "

* * *

Todoroki's eyes feel heavy. How long have Liu been yelling like a madman? Half an hour? God, that's more than what his father does on a bad day. He could get a coffee by the time she finished. In fact, Qì-Rén did just that while Liu is scolding her brother. He's currently away from the screaming Chinese girl and getting a vanilla latte with extra whipped cream. It was trash for his health, but Ren is twenty so he couldn't care less.

Liu seems to be calming down. Her breathing goes slower than it originally is. Todoroki didn't expect Liu to have such anger in her. That again, Liu is a person that he still knows so little about.

" _But Gu_ ," Liu softly whispers to her new phone. " _At the end of the day, I still love you and know that, okay?_ "

" _Yeah, I know,_ " Gu says.

" _It's just -_ " Liu paces around the playground as random thoughts flood her nervous mind. " _You know that you should try to be better for you?_ "

" _I know._ "

" _I just care for your future, Gu,_ " Liu tries to explain her feelings. " _It ain't a thing that you can simply play with._ "

" _Life isn't a toy,_ " Gu repeats the same phase he hear since childhood. " _Yeah, I know, but please don't be_ -"

" _I have to worry!_ " Liu sighs, exhausted. " _I'm your big sister! I can't help it but to worry about you. You know that I love you so I'll worry about you even after I die._ "

A silent air flows between the siblings. Todoroki can tell the atmosphere darken as Liu's expression changes to a small sadden smile with still glowing red eyes.

" _. . . Hey Sis_ ," Gu breaks the sad ice. " _Can you promise me that you won't die while you're in Japan?_ "

Liu sighs, still exhausted from yelling at her little brother. " _I can't promise for me to not die,_ " she gently explains. " _I'm human. I may die today or tomorrow._ "

" _But I don't want you to leave us so soon,_ " Gu leans against a wall as he slides down as his loose blonde bangs cover his still glowing yellow eye. " _I want you to be here with me, Sis._ "

" _But I will die someday, Gu_ ," Liu huffs, wanting Gu to understand. " _God made humans to let us all die someday._ "

" _I blame God then_ ," Gu suddenly states.

" _Don't blame God, Gu,_ " Liu take a seat on the swings. " _Death is scary, but it's necessary. It make us appreciate our days together even more, Gu._ "

" _. . . Sis, have you ever wonder why God gives us unworthy human quirks?_ " Gu asks. " _We are a selfish race who proved to God over and over again that we're rotten to the core._ "

" _I don't know,_ " Liu shrugs. " _Maybe God know that there's some good people. So he give some of his powers to us!_ "

Gu dryly chuckles. " _I wish, but we all know that our creator is dumb_ ," he claims.

" _Gu!_ "

" _You know it to be true, Sis,_ " Gu tugs in his shirt out of habit. " _God knows it to be true too, but he's just too old and arrogant to admit it._ "

" _And what makes you think that?_ "

Gu turns his head to the opened doorway. It's finally nighttime. The sun is gone as Gu's dear friend named "Moon" has arrived. He stands up and walk out. The lights of Beijing illuminated the rooftop beautifully. There's no stars above, but there's a sliver bright object called moon that covers a small position in the dark skies. The familiar horns from rushing cars screeches in his ears. Gu passes the hanging clothes and climbs up the concrete edge of the building, seeing the height that could kill him if he fall.

But still, he isn't afraid of heights like others.

" _Gu?_ " Liu's voice rings out of his phone. " _Are you still there?_ "

" _Yep!_ " Gu grins, his feet tipping near the edge. " _Justice is a construct by humans!_ "

" _What?"_ Liu asks, confused.

" _I'm only answering your question,_ " Gu replies. " _My answer is 'Justice is a construct by humans.'"_

" _I don't get it,_ " Liu chuckles, truly confused by her brother's odd words. " _But can you help me to understand it?_ "

" _Yeah, I will,_ " Gu settles the excitement within his heart as he sit close to the edge. His legs hangs off from it. " _Justice is just defined by humans and being enforced by us as well._ "

" _Huh?_ "

" _I mean, think about it_ ," Gu stares up at the moon. " _Humans decides what's just by creating these things call 'laws.' And we have people called 'policemen' and 'heroes' and 'judges.'"_ Gu's eyes brightens up with yellow. " _Now tell me, where's God in this equation? Wasn't he the one to create justice in the first place?_ "

Liu remains silent. Not in silence with shock, but with confusion. She still don't understand the concept that her brother is explains.

" _I guess you won't get it right away_ ," Gu shrugs. " _But try to understand that either God is lazy or abandoned humanity in general._ "

" _How God abandoned us?_ " Liu scratches her head. " _People always said that he love us._ "

" _That's something called denial, Sis_."

Liu still doesn't understand. Why does that even mean? But ya know, it may be just something that Liu won't understand until much later.

" _It's so weird_ ," Liu complains. " _People say something weird, but it seems like other people get it. Why?_ "

" _Why Sis?_ " Gu chuckles at his sister's denseness. " _It's because you are special, Liu!_ "

Liu huffs angrily. " _I'm not that special, Gu,_ " she claims.

" _If someone can destroy a city with the ease of a fleeing thought, you're special_ ," Gu explains. " _We both are special. You know that, right Liu?_ "

Liu sighs, tried of her brother's large ego. " _We aren't special, Gu,_ " she scolds. " _just regular humans. Not gods._ "

" _I know we are not gods, and I don't want to be one_ ," Gu laughs as his sinister grins starts to grow on his thin lips. " _All that I'm saying that we are better than most of this dumb world."_

" _That's even a dumber conjecture than this 'dumb world',_ " Liu states. " _No matter how you cut it, we are just humans, Gu._ "

" _And human aren't equal_ ," Gu chuckles with aberrant glee. "And _God is also stupid enough to give us the will to choose, because us humans will always choose to be selfish in the end._ "

" _Gu_ ," Liu pouts. " _You saying things that doesn't make sense again._ "

" _Don't worry_ ," Gu waves. " _You'll get it someday - Whoa!_ "

Gu doesn't know who or what their motive is, but they're in his ass-kicking list. He feels two hands on his back pushing him over the edge, forcing Gu to let go of his phone just before he fall. A unwanted rage fills his bleeding heart instead of fear as Gu falls.

Gu was having a nice conversation with his beloved Big Sis.

Who ever pushed him will experience the most pain in their life. Gu shall make them beg for the sweet release of death after he heal his broken leg.

* * *

Lewis knows that his ex-girlfriend isn't living with her family anymore.

He just got the memo from her own family. And she's in Japan. What the absolute hell.

Lewis picks up the phone from the edge and put it near his ear. His grip on it is tight with rage streaming through his body.

"Liu," he breathes. "Why the hell are you in Japan?!"

"Lewis?!" Liu asks, confused and panicked over by the other end. "What happened to my brother?!"

"Why are _you_ in Japan?!" Lewis spat. "I thought you gone to some high school in this shithole called a country. Why are you in such an awesome place like Japan?!"

"Um," Liu is nervous. "I thought you didn't want to know the reason. You never even spoke to me after our breakup!"

"Breakup, breakup," Lewis mocks. "At the end of the day, it's _your_ fault that we broke up!"

Liu huffs, annoyed at the fact that Lewis is still acting immature about their situation.

"Lewis, I told you many time before," Liu gently but firmly states. "I _never_ cheated on you. It was a rumor that Mei spreaded when she was still my bully."

"It is kinda funny that you befriended your bully from middle school?" Lewis suddenly asks. "Like you two became so close after her friends committed suicide together."

 _Two cracks form._

Liu winces at that memory. Mei's middle school friends committed a group suicide together by jumping off from their school building after Liu's mental breakdown. Liu still remember their brain matter spreaded across the pavement to Mei's cries and questions of "Why?"

Why? Because Liu broke down and exploded.

Liu still wonder to this day why Mei likes her despite basically killing off her friends.

"Liu! Are you listening to me, dumbass?!" Lewis yells over the phone.

"O-Oh!" Liu blushes. "I do apologize for -"

"Shut up Liu," Lewis casually says. "Of course you wouldn't understand. You are a complete idiot!"

 _Three large cracks form._

"I-I'm sorry," Liu whispers under the pressure.

"Just as sorry as you sucked someone's dick while we are dating?!" Lewis yells. "Fuckin' whore!"

 _Eight large cracks form._

"It's just a rumor, Lewis!" Liu yells back, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Besides, why do you still care? We broke up _six_ months ago!"

"Yeah, but ya know," Lewis calms his voice, still leaving tracts of anger in his tone. "We almost had sex before. _You_ was _on top_ on me at one point! You were really in the idea of it, but I guess that's what whores like to do in their spare times. Cheating on your boyfriend might have been fun for you!"

 _Fourteen cracks form._

"Lewis, you got it all wrong -"

"And now, you sucking dicks in Japan!" Lewis accuses, further shocking Liu.

 _Twenty cracks form._

"W-Why do you even care if I'm dating now?!" Liu exclaims. A reasonable amount of anger fills her nervous system causing Liu to throw logic out of the window. "I guess Gu was right all along! Our relationship was toxic!"

 _Twenty-eight cracks form._

"Eh?!" Lewis check if he suddenly gone deaf. Did this insecure airhead, the same girl that was so incompetent and worthless, just stand up for herself?

"You are a jerk, Lewis!" Liu cries, her chest beating to a painful pulse. "I loved you, but not for the reason that I originally thought!" Liu quickly sucks in a breath, trying to calm herself down but failing. "I loved you because I ignorantly thought _beautiful looks_ equals love!"

Lewis sighs. He knew it. He knew it all long.

"Liu, I know you wanted to have sex with me since the beginning," Lewis states with conviction. "You never loved me to begin with."

Liu wants this conversation to be over. She wants to run away from this bastard and from her stupid mistakes.

But she must confront her mistakes head on.

"Yes, I lusted for you," Liu agrees, gripping her hair out of stress. "When I first saw you, I thought I was in love, but it's a lie! All I wanted from you is to get into your pants!"

"And you tempted to get in there," Lewis smirks, knowing that he won in this childish argument. "You know it's _your_ fault, Liu. You _wanted_ me inside of you."

"Y-Yeah, I did," Liu shamefully admits, remembering the sheer ecstasy when her hand slips under her former lover's boxers.

 _Fifty-six cracks form._

"You're such a whore, ya know," Lewis claims. "You just want to fuck me the moment that you saw me. It's definitely not my fault since you wanted this. _You_ consented for this."

"But - But - But -" Liu bites her tongue. She was such a stupid girl. Why did she fall for an asshole in the first place? "I'm not a whore, Lewis."

"And you still were the one who tried to fuck me a while back," Lewis points out in pride. "Don't make excuses, you cunt. You are a whore, _whore._ "

"N-No," Liu softly says, almost in pain. "Lewis just please -" Liu winces, her nails digging into her skull.

"Huh?" Lewis is confused.

 _. . . One -_

"Please God, no," she prays under her breath, abling Lewis to hear it.

"Liu?" Lewis blinks. "You alright?"

 _One leak -_

"Fifty layers," Liu counts

"Wait, you seriously count in layers?" Lewis asks, annoyed. "Even in high school, you still act like a _weirdo_."

 _One leak -_

"Shut up," Liu heaves, anger, frustration, sadness, all of emotions that came from a horrific breakup tears Liu's heart apart. "Just be quiet, Lewis."

But Liu's pleas fall on deaf ears.

"You're seriously just as crazy as they said," Lewis continues on his brutal rant. "They should've put you back in the looney bin when they had the chance. You are not only a whore, but an insane one as well -"

 _Eight leaks!_

Lewis hears the line cut off all sudden. Liu didn't even say goodbye to him, and she always say her goodbyes. This is a first.

 _Eh_ , Lewis shrugs. _Maybe she got too emotional to talk and just hang up. What a shame._

Lewis didn't like Liu at all. Even when they were dating, Lewis never truly like her. He found her too stupid, too clinging, too short, too tan, too much of everything bad. Liu is more flaws than good, but Lewis wanted to date her for one thing that she had.

Lewis just wanted to know what it would be like if he had sex with a petite girl with no tits or any other women features.

That's all he wanted from Liu. She was just his experiment for sex, but that idiot doesn't know the difference between an actual relationship and _friends with_ _benefits_. Lewis never said that they were a couple. Liu was the one that said that they were dating! But Lewis, being the nice person he is, just accepted it and they became a couple right then and when.

But of course, it wouldn't last with their dates purely based on non-romantic lust.

Their "dates" started out with gentle kissing and shy hickeys and then it escalated. Their gentle kisses became full-on makeout sessions with tongue and all. Their shy hickeys became pleasurable bites that would draw out blood sometimes. Yet, somehow in some way, they never made it to actually having sex with direct penetration. They just beat around the bush with their lust, but they never actually had sex. Liu would always be shy and hesitated when they were dating. So they had to go slow with kisses and simple touches. But even with that, there was the presence of people to interrupt their privacy. No matter what or when, they were alway stopped by random people they know.

" _Liu!" Ren screams. "Stop trying to fuck in my car! I just have the seats clean!"_

How Liu knows this twenty-year-old college stuff is something that Lewis will never get.

Ren. That's sounds like "Qì-Rén: The Number One Hero in China."

Nah, he's just daydreaming -

Lewis feels his hair being pulled from behind.

"You bastard!" Gu slam Lewis down to the concrete. Before the American has time to recover, Gu ram his foot against his stomach. "You destroyed Japan tonight!"

Lewis harshly pushes Gu's foot off, angry at such nonsensical accusation. "What?" he hisses at the middle schooler.

"You prided yourself in being smart, eh Lewis?" Gu asks with a sharp yellow eye. "But tell me. Liu, a Chinese girl, in Japan for high school? How weird? What other person fits that description?"

"Gu, you're not making any -" Lewis feels a sharp scratch across his cheek. Gu bares a claw on the pointer finger on his good hand.

"Shut the fuck up, dipshit!" Gu yells, grabbing the high schooler in his feet. "And think! A _Chinese_ high school student in Japan!"

Lewis blinks, still confused about Gu's accusation. But as if a train hits him, Lewis realizes something that changes his perception of Liu.

"But she's quirkless!" Lewis states in denial.

"But who said that she was even quirkless to begin with?" Gu asks back. "Maybe if you payed more attention on Liu instead of your guys' make out sessions, you would get a clue!"

Lewis pales as a rock drops in his stomach. Liu, the small quirkless girl that he'd "dated", was the most powerful person on the planet.

* * *

Todoroki doesn't understand the conversation (completely spoken in Chinese), but the moment that Liu crushes her new phone in her hand with fat tears running down her face. Yet a large smile still graced her lips.

The image is nerve-racking to him. What did she and Gu talked about? Why is she upset about?

Liu finally let go of her smile, forming an expressionless face. Todoroki doesn't know what's going on in her little head. Something twisted? Something wrong? Something that she regrets in the past?

But whatever it is, Liu isn't happy.

"Hey Liu, you still talking?" That's Qì-Rén, coming back with his latte. "Have Gu -"

"Ren," Liu barely mutter out. "Have I been used?"

"Huh?" Ren blinks, taking a sip from his drink.

"Have I been used?" Liu repeats with dull eyes.

Ren spits out his latte before coughing his lung out. Shit, did Liu finally realize that Ren is taking advantage of her?

"U-Um, no!" Ren nervously yells, not bothering to wipe out his latte from his chin. "You was never been used!"

"But . . ." Liu hesitates, gritting her teeth until it aches. "My ex-boyfriend . . ." Liu takes a deep breath before continuing on. "He used me."

Todoroki is truly confused. Is Gu her brother or her ex-boyfriend? What did he say to trigger such a stir? And what will this girl do next when she is this angry?

"I have been used, Ren!" Liu cries, throwing the metal scrap in her hand down to the ground. "I have been used!"

Ren, now worried, pulls over his phone and checks on something. That "something" has to be surprising as Ren sweats with fear flowing through him.

"Liu, you know -"

"Ren," Liu cuts him off, gripping her hair tighter. "I know I have eight leaks on my barrier."

Again? With this barrier crap? Seriously, is this a part of Liu's quirk or what? Todoroki has a feeling that it is.

"Damnit," Ren curses as he walks by Liu's side. "Can you like just -?"

" _No_ ," Liu's eyes glow a shade of blood red.

 _Five leaks form._

"Ren, do you honestly think that I would be fine being used?" Liu tries to keep her voice monotone, but failing horribly. Her voice came out twisted and frustrated with a undertone that sounds like it's trying to be kind.

But Todoroki knows that Liu isn't kind.

"Um, Liu -"

Liu screeches, stomping on ground and breaking the surrounding area until it becomes dust. Ren turns into his air form and quickly flies away from his sidekick. Liu pants hard, gripping the sides of her head in distress. Todoroki sees a familiar red aura forms around Liu's body.

The same deathly aura he saw when Liu was about to attack the Yakuza Boss.

"O-One leak!" Liu shakily counts, trying to heal her barrier.

 _One leak._

Liu coughs hard in her hand, pain surges in her lungs.

"Liu!" Ren calls, flying above her. "If you need any help in relaxing, I could -"

"I don't waste your damn meds on me!" she shouts, anger filling in her system. "I won't risk losing my quirk over those stupid experiments of yours!"

Medicine? Todoroki feels like he should run away from this scene, but his curiosity got the better over him. He needs to know more about this mysterious girl, and he came way too far just to tuck his tail behind his legs and run. He needs to see it through to the very end.

The air is filled with a violent anger from Liu. She stands in place. Her hands still gripping onto the sides of her head. Her face winked with obvious distress and despair expressed.

A cruel repeating thought flows through her fragile mind.

 _He used me_ , Liu cries. _It was never love._

 _A leak form._

 _I thought he loved me_ , she thinks, her sobs became louder. _But I was his plaything. Some dirty toy to mess with._

Her aura grows in size. Todoroki feels the hairs in his nape standing up. Why is he feeling scared when Liu is barely doing anything harmful? She just -

 _Five leaks form._

The swings from the empty playground move slightly as if wind blows on it before the chains completely snapping off. With a series of metallic clings, Liu growls as tears fall from her glowing red eyes.

" _Why do I have to be so stupid?_ " Liu whispers to her, enraged and looking down at her filthy hands. " _I was blinded with lust and unable to see what Lewis really was. I was an idiot!_ "

"Liu, calm down!" Ren yells in panic, landing away from her. "Or else I will be forced to use _the product_!"

Liu forgotten her Japanese. She was too focused on her painful reality of her breakup to translate the Japanese. Ren repeats his warning in Chinese, but it still goes unheard.

Liu's barrier continues to break as she falls on her knees and shoves her face into her hands. The same hands that committed to the dirty acts that she regrets now.

She was dirty. Now useless without her "purity." No one else will love her because Liu was an idiot. Lewis was right

Liu was a _whore_.

The slides from the playground curl from Liu's nervous energy. Her barrier stability continuously to decrease as Liu loudly whimpers. The grass around begin to singe with the ever-growing red aura from Liu. But she didn't care.

 _Two leaks form._

Liu didn't care if she blow up. She just wanted to run away from this life. Far away from his mistakes.

Her grandmother was right when she told Liu that she should have treat her body like a shine and to only let the men that she trusted the most in, but Liu did trust Lewis.

And he betrayed her. No, Liu should had never trusted him in the first place!

Stupid, stupid, stupid girl.

"Liu, wake up!" Ren yells, moving away from her "flames." But his efforts was meaningless. Liu was too far gone to be reason with. All her mind can comprehend right now is whimpering and yelling.

Todoroki on the other hand is freak out by Liu's casual attitude to destruction. His senses are on edge, ready to either run or fight this black beast. But should he run by now? Jump off from this tree and dashes off back to the dorms? Or should he stay to satisfy his curiosity about this psychopath?

Liu refuses to move. She just sit on the burning grass and cries nonstop. Blood drips from her gripping hands, her nails pierced through her palms. Liu is going to blow, yet she didn't care. She just want to run.

But she can't yet.

"That's it!" Ren grabs something under his coat. "Liu, I told you to calm down, but you leave no choice!" Ren pulls out a large pistol and aims it at Liu. Todoroki's eyes widen in horror. He would never imagine that he would witness a death today, especially with Liu actually the one who's dying.

But Ren would fail in firing the gun.

Liu, with senses clouded and on overdrive, felt a sudden threat. A massive wave of red light was send to him, knocking Ren off from his feet, but as a result from the wave, the surroundings had quickly became a wreckage. The metal pipes from playground bends like putty, fixing themselves in odd shapes and angles. The white sand melts into a thin layer of molten glass. The grass around Liu turns into a charred black color as the fire being to spread. And the trees, especially the one that Todoroki was in, toss until it's branches break. Their leaves ripping off from the stems as Todoroki grabs hold on the nearest branch.

The tree shakes violently as if there was an earthquake. The winds became harsh and sharp. Todoroki squeezes his eyes shut, hoping that Liu wouldn't break off the branch he's hugging for dear life.

It was a pointless hope.

The tree collapses from Liu's distressed power. Luckily for Todoroki, the dense leaves broke his fall. But his terror still remains. He wrestles out from his leafy prison and, in his adrenaline-fueled panic, see a horrific scene.

Red hot flames roar amongst the innocent playground while Liu seemly remains unaware of her destruction, consuming everything in its way. Her fire is blocking the entrance, the only way else. Todoroki decided it. He must escape from this crazy girl or else he will be cooked from the inside.

Using his right side, he froze a pathway toward the entrance, but it was quickly proved that it's fruitless. Liu's flames are hotter than what Todoroki originally expected. In fact, he sweating under this hellish heat. He never would have thought for a second that she would cause a forest fire in the middle of public.

"Dammit!" he hisses under his breath, increasing his influx of ice, but it was pointless. It was too hot to be put out by ice.

This isn't natural at all. Fire shouldn't be so hard to put out. Liu's fire is made out of pure energy, not chemicals nor oxygen. Pure energy is obviously hotter than the flames that are made out of combustible chemicals. Todoroki needs to deal with her and fast if he want to make it out alive.

Ren swiftly grabs the product off from the grass and aims it at Liu again. She's still on ground and crying about her stupid ex-boyfriend. Qì-Rén has no regrets pulling the trigger on her.

Just he pull the trigger on her, he saw the unpredictable. A wall of ice block his view, trapping Liu in. "What the -" Before Ren can curse, the wall collapses into a watery mess before evaporating. _Who's here?_ was one of many thoughts from Ren. Someone has to have an ice quirk, but somehow, Ren doesn't care.

His priority is to subdue Liu.

Aiming his product again, Ren was sure he's not going to miss. But, as if fate has other plans for him, Liu's quirk causes the winds to blow so harshly. In the tragic end, it causes his aim to be off and his hand misses Liu, pressing the trigger away from the crying girl.

"Shit!" Ren yells, lowing his gun as a shocking realization flows through his mind.

He hit someone else as he saw the terrified eyes of Todoroki Shouto, falling backwards.

* * *

 **Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck, I'm over this.**

 **Okay, what do I talk about? Gu and then sex? 'Kay, let's do that.**

 **Okay! This is the introduction of Chen Shu, or nicknamed "Gu."**

 **He's a fourteen-year-old vampire who can sucks out one's energy in a blink of an eye. He's inhumanly strong and fast, common traits for vampire, and was based on the Chinese myth of "Jiangshi."**

 **Jiangshi are Chinese vampires/zombies who suck out life force. And they jump like rabbits and is allergic to rice. Google it if you want to find more of Jiangshi.**

 **His nickname, "Gu", is actually a poison/witchcraft based on real life. Gu is a poison made of many venom of poisonous animals such as snakes and scorpion. It can also infer to black magic and sorcery, which fits into his theme of mythological creatures and abilities.**

 **Gu Sorcery had been outlawed in Ancient China at one point.**

 **And to the sex point, I want to make a realistic character and sexuality is a part of Liu's characterization. I'm not ashamed of sex because it's a human trait that we all have. So please reconsider before you think it's scandalous.**

 **I really don't want to upgrade my rating to "M" if I don't have to. If you think so, please leave a review explaining why I should. I don't want this to be flag in this chapter. Please contact me if you have an issue on the suggested themes.**

 **I'm tired. This is basically a rough draft, but I don't care. I'M DONE WITH THIS.**

 **Goodbye and have a good day. :)**


	12. Filler Layer 2

_Over the span of a day, over five thousand cracks form._

Liu isn't having a good day.

 _A hundred cracks form._

She'd made so many mistakes today that it wasn't ever funny. In the morning, Liu has accidentally walk into Class B-1 and stay there until first period ended.

* * *

Liu is confused. Where's the rest of her classmates and who are these unfamiliar faces?

Where's Lĕng-san? Lü-san? Ashido-san? Everyone?

And who are these unfamiliar people? Some kid with blonde hair who's glaring at her angrily? A orange-haired girl who glances back at her once in awhile? That silver-haired guy that has the same aura as Kirishima-san, but isn't Kirishima-san? Who are these people?

Even the teacher is different! But that again, maybe Aizawa-sensei is out and this is some substitute?

The bell rings as the teacher transition to their next class. This gives that orange-haired girl the chance to speak directly to Liu.

"Psst!" she calls her from her backseat. "You're not supposed to be here!"

Liu looks back at her with a confused expression. "Pardon?" she asks.

"You're from Class 1-A?" she says. "This is Class 1-B. You're in the wrong class!"

 _. . . Eighty-five cracks._

Liu's mind went blank for a moment before she stood up and dashes out the class with a scream of embarrassment and tears streaming down her tan cheeks.

"Finally," the blonde kid scoffs. "That Class 1-A trash is out and -"

 _Chop!_

Just like that, the Big Sister of Class 1-B gives a quick chop to the Annoying Little Brother of Class 1-B.

* * *

Even though Aizawa-Sensei forgives Liu accidentally skipping his class, he marked her absent which stained her perfect attendance.

 _Fifty cracks form._

Liu grips her hair tightly, fruitlessly trying to hold her tears. She curls up in a ball, alone in her bedroom. No one could hear her pathetic sobs from a mile away so it's her paradise. Yet she refuses to cry still.

 _Fifty more cracks form._

Liu continues to remember her day.

Today is also the day where she got her first failing grade for the year.

* * *

 _59 %_ in big fat red markings across her test.

This is Classic Japanese, and as a foreigner who's still learning the language, this seems a bit unfair for her. But Liu knew that as a foreigner who's living someone else's country, it was fair in some way. She doesn't know how, but this isn't China. And this isn't Chinese.

"This is a way too easy to be honest," Momo declares. "This is probably the easiest test in the whole year."

"Yeah!" Kirishima cheers, grinning at his _89 %_ grade. "This is really easy!"

"Actually," Todoroki adds. "We learned this stuff since we are kids. It's no wonder why it's easy."

"I agreed," Izuku nods. "I don't get why they gives up such a thing that we already knew as kids."

But . . . Liu never learned this as a kid. She grew up in a whole different school system, but if this was so easy, why didn't Liu get a good grade like the rest of them?

* * *

Because Liu is stupid. That's why!

 _A hundred more cracks form._

It's surprising how Liu didn't explode yet. Over five thousand cracks and zero leaks. This is actually a miracle. But was it a miracle that Liu is quietly crying in her room like a small child? No one in this country will coddle her and tell her it's gonna be okay.

So why she's crying?

She want to go home to her family, but it's no use. Japan is her home for the next few years.

But that again, she never had a home in the first place.

Her home had disappeared a long time ago.

And in her darkest moment, Liu remembers something horrible during her day. Something that shouldn't happened to her, but it did.

* * *

" _GO HOME, CHANKORO!"_ As a hastily drawn picture of Liu being beheaded by two figure lays below it.

 _Four thousands cracks form._

Liu's hands shakily grips the sides of her letter as she tries to hold back her billowing tears. She just founded this in her shoe locker. She has no idea who put this awful message here, but someone cruel did.

Chankoro. It's a racist slur for Chinese people. Japanese people made it a long ago and Liu doesn't know the origin for it, but Ren once sat that it refers Chinese people as some Manchu slaves or something awful like that. But in the end, no matter how you cut it, someone really wanted to hurt her.

Chankoro . . . Chankoro . . . Chankoro.

It's practically saying "Chink!" into Liu's face. And Liu is unfortunately that Chankoro.

Liu let go of her letter and slams her locker close and run off, refusing to look back.

* * *

Liu didn't know that people could be cruel more than once. Being mean to someone due to their race is just too cruel to imagine.

And it tears Liu apart.

 _Two hundred cracks form._

How can people say that to other people? Liu may take not personally, but she never experienced discrimination like this before. Yeah, people called her names and used her in the past, but being discriminated is ways away from that!

Chankoro, Chankoro, it still rings against her head.

Why anyone want to say that?! It's so - It's so -

Liu buries her head against her curled legs. " _It's just so awful_ ," she says in her mother tongue.

And awful it is.

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Chen-chan!" Mina calls with a cheerful tone. "I'm huuuungry! Can you make me fooooooood?!"

Oh yeah, Liu guess she neglected her roommate. She doesn't know how to make dinner yet. Liu sucks in a breath before lifting her head up.

"Yeah, I will," Liu shouts back. "What do you want to eat?"

"I'll tell you when you come out!" Mina respond.

Liu blinks, confused. Ashido-san never done that before. When Liu asks what she want, she usually respond with an answer. That's quite odd, but that again, everything today seems really odd.

Liu jumps off her bed and walks her bathroom. She checks herself in the mirror, quickly fixing herself up and making herself more presentable. After all, she want Mina to worry about her. That would be really mean to make people that you cared worry.

After a quick spat of icy cold water and practicing her smile, she walks out of her room with fake confidence.

"Oh hi," she forces a smile. "Why did make me come out in the -"

In an instant, confetti cannons burst open as Liu jumps back, ready for a sudden fight.

Everyone, Ashido-san, Kirishima-san, Momo-san, Hagakure-san, Lĕng-san (Who looks like he'd been forced to join), Lü-san, Robot-san, Fenhong-san, and everyone in class! They all show up in her dorm and throw Liu a surprise "Feel Better" party.

"What? Pardon?" Liu steps back, gawking at the falling confetti that surrounds her. "What? How?"

"We noticed you're having a bad day," Momo explains. "So Ashido decided to throw you a party to make you feel better."

"What?" Liu asks, still surprised.

"Um," Kirishima coughs into her hand. "Let me explain."

Mina didn't know why Liu runs off home with her. Usually, they walk back to their dorm together since they got nothing else to do in the evening. Mina hums in confusion before finding a note which is just below Liu's locker.

"What is this?" Mina whispers to herself before picking it up and reading its contents.

" _GO HOME, CHANKORO!"_

Mina gasps at those words before crumpling the paper together and throwing in the nearest trash can. "It's no wonder!" Mina exclaims with anger. "Chen-chan must be upset after reading this!"

Before Mina can scream out her disgust, she got an idea. With a growling grin of inspiration, she grabs her phone and calls up Kirishima.

"Hey," she says. "I got something that I need you help in."

"Umm," Liu gawk at her classmates with confusion. "What?"

"We throw you a party so you would feel better," Kirishima explains slowly.

"Uh, what?" Liu blinks.

"We care about you, Chen-chan," Hagakure explains at the same pace as Kirishima.

"Uh what?" Liu asks.

"We throw you a party so you won't have to think about those racist assholes," Momo explains to Liu.

Liu gasps. "You swore?!"

"I don't swear usually," Momo states, putting down her confetti cannon. "But anyone who's outrageously racist to the class 'Little Sister' is an asshole."

Liu gasps again. "You swore again?!"

Liu suddenly feel a comforting pat on her head. "Just shut up and don't think about it too much," Todoroki gently rub Liu's head. "It'll save me the headache."

"L-Lĕng-san!" Liu looks up at him. "You . . . Actually being nice to me?!" Liu's eyes glow red in hope. "Does that mean -"

"It's told you before and I'll tell you again," Todoroki cuts her off. "I rather jump off a bridge and gut myself slowly with a spoon than be your friend."

"With a spoon?" Liu asks.

"With a spoon."

"Okay, okay!" Izuku softly shouts, hoping that Liu would notice him. "Can we -"

"Can we start this party?!" Mina cuts him off, sending Izuku to the awkward corner of no return A.K.A. Izuku's safe space.

"But can we not blow the music too loud?" Liu asks. "It can hurt my ears and -"

"Jirou!" Kaminari yells to his friend who's at the speakers. "Hit it!"

Just as the music hit Liu's ears, she immediately plugs them, hoping that it lessen the pain. Liu hate loud music, but still she should be grateful.

These classmates done something truly nice for her. And honestly, it cheer her up quite a bit. No, quite a lot actually.

Despite the banging music, Liu feel a lot better now she's with her classmates. Their kindness is truly something that Liu hadn't experience for a while.

They are truly the best. And you know what's the best part? They won't never leave Liu due to her quirk!

 _Four thousand and five hundred cracks healed!_

* * *

 **I was having a bad day before I wrote this. Writing this had cheer me up. It's honestly not the best, but it makes me happy. I'm happy now.**

 **This chapter was inspired by my day. Today wasn't awful as Liu's (Most of the events was made up), but I done something that I regret. Even though I should have let it go a long time ago, I hold on to it like a fool.**

 **But it doesn't matter. I'm happy now.**

 **And also, this chapter takes place in the future. After a lot of planned stuff happened.**

 **Anyways, if your day have been bad, please know that there are people in your life that still cares you. You are not as alone as you think. Please cheer up and be happy. Don't let the past hold you down.**

 **:)**

 **PS: Yeah, in the future, Liu would be the Class "Little Sister."**


	13. Layer 11 (REDO)

It's past midnight and Gu browses the internet with his new phone. In his makeshift bed on the floor of his family's rotting apartment, he hear snores, both loud and quiet, sounds his shared room. Gu sighs. Their snores are like worms for his ears. It was quite annoying. Gu turns in his "bed" and tries to block out the sound by covering his ears with his thin excuse for a pillow. And sure, Gu shared a room with the all sixty-eight of his cousins, but he still hates it. Gu just wishes he had his own room that is far away from the barbarians called "His family." But living close to the poverty lines said he can't.

Damn.

Gu envied all the rich kids in his school. They all have their own rooms and their own things and doesn't have to share or wear ugly hand-me-downs that went out of style twelve years ago. Those spoiled asses doesn't know the struggle.

Gu tosses in his bed, feeling the multiple larger bodies that surrounds him and the hard wooden floors that presses against his back. That's the thing, huh? With being so close to poverty, one not only experience shared rooms filled to the brims with other living breathing organisms, but also to the possibility of sleeping on the floor. In this household, the oldest of the cousins had to sleep on the floor and let the youngest sleep on the few ragged mattresses that laid on handmade bunk beds that one of his uncles made. Gu used to be the youngest that slept on those mattresses until he grew up and became bigger while his aunties and uncles reproduced kids like bunny rabbits. He still hates those mattresses for feeling so bumpy, but it was better than nothing.

Sleeping on the floor with nothing but a thin blanket as a mattress was a total killer to his backside. Gu groans, turning off his phone and pressing his face into his hands. He's so tired, but he was too uncomfortable to sleep. Not even with playing on his phone for hours can't lull him to sleep. Gu decides to throw in the towel and decides he won't sleep tonight.

He sits up with his naked torso exposed to the elements and look around. It was dark, barely able to see saved for the open window that let the moonlight in. Gu chuckles. He slept the farthest away from that window, knowing that if he were to sleep near it, he'll get cooked by the morning sun. But on the other hand, his sister loves to sleep near a window and be woken up by the sun itself. Strange, even before manifesting his quirk. He slept away from the sun too. Feeling the sun rays was "refreshing" for her. Gu finds humor in that logic. He wasn't a fan of sun as you can tell. Gu was quite a quiet kid when he was in his small village and prefers to stay indoors and read from the limited library his village had to offer, but his sister loves to be outside. She runs and play outside all the time until her pallor skin turns into a golden brown tan. Many old ladies had criticized Liu's avid love for being outdoors because it could lessen her beauty of her skin, but with his Big Sis, being the badass that she is, ignored all warnings and play outside all day long.

Gu misses those days sometimes.

Days that were spended lazing around, not worrying about a single awful thing due to their innocent naive minds. But those days are now gone. There's nothing left of it. Being all grown made the siblings realized that the world is the cruelest creature that God ever made and regrets. Once again, Gu said it again:

"The world don't give a fuck about me," Gu whispers to himself and no one in particular.

No one wake up. Good, his Mom's side of the family are heavy sleepers after all. Not like Gu who was a very light sleeper.

Gu stares at the dust in air for a few moments before lifting himself up from his bed. He had decided a long time ago that he couldn't sleep tonight. So what's the point of staying in this crowded place? Only wearing a pair of grey sweats, Gu walk to the closet and grab the first thing that belongs to him: a black hoodie.

Pulling over his head, he walks out of the room, careful about making any noise. Some of his cousins are practically babies, and If one of them wakes up crying, then the rest will and no one in this shitty apartment won't get any sleep. Gu slowly closes the door and sighs in relief. Victory, no one wakes up. Sneaking around the screeching floorboards, Gu walks into the living where all of his fattiest aunts sleep. Gu grunts in disgust at the sheer amount of large fat rolls on the women's bodies. God, these people really let themselves go after having kids. Gu never thought that pregnancy could make a women so . . . Big, but that again, he can't judge that. His own mom popped him out of her vagnia and somehow keep her figure. Maybe because Gu weigh less when he was born? Who knows? His mom got a master's degree unlike these uneducated degenerates. Maybe that got something to do with it?

God, he sounds like a total ass, but Gu doesn't really care. He doesn't care about this family all that much. Gu was only forced to live with them due to being related by blood. Like if that determined if a person is a good fit in raising a child.

Gu shakes his head. His mind is wandering too much. He slowly make his way to the front door, using his aunts' obnoxious snoring to his advantage. Each step he takes, the floorboards make a loud screech. It hurts his ears that had been enhanced with his vampire quirk. Overall, Gu love his quirk, but there's some downsides that really sucks. Like being very sensitive to _everything_. And he mean it. It seems like his taste buds, his eardrums, his nose, and even his own skin became able to pick on things that a normal human would overlook. While certainly enhanced taste buds are great while cooking, the others features can be bothersome. Like screeching floorboards became murder for his poor ears.

Rest in peace Gu's earholes.

Gu grabs the doorknob and twists it slowly. Nice and slow, nice and quiet. Gu pulls the door open, slip through the thin crack, and closes it quietly. Good, no one wake up and try to stop him from going out at night. Gu sighs again as he turns and walks down the rusted stair. Shortly after, he walk outside and see the brightly lit yet empty streets. No one is out tonight. Just some cars and some hookers around the corner and the occasion business that is busy with their illegal gambling ring. Fair enough, it's a school night and no one really want to go out. Especially if they lived in the bad part of Beijing and there's potential for anyone to mug or kill them on the spot.

Gu, however, is fearless. He's a vampire and the night is his natural environment. If anyone tries to pull any shit of that on him, he'll bite them and leave those bastards to bleed. The corners of Gu's lips pull up. He had an idea to kill some time. He remembers a video game arcade that has one of those ancient game boxes. He looks left, thinking about the location in great thought. Oh yeah, it's gonna be fun. Video games are total fun time. Without a doubt in his twisted mind, Gu walk towards the direction, not knowing what's ahead.

In the meanwhile, Gu allow his mind to wander, entering into his daydreaming wasteland. Walking under the dimmed street lamps is such a familiar feeling to Gu. When he was younger, his father sometimes bring Gu and Liu into the city nearby when he's selling his rice. And like any other bored children, the Chen siblings doesn't like to stay by their father's side when he's doing dull adult business. So naturally, they sneak off and explore the city. Gu remembers the tall buildings that seems to compete with each other for which one is the tallest to the lush green trees in those crowded parks to even some rich kids that they tried to play with.

They didn't get along.

What did you expect when you came from wholly different social classes? Those assholes can tell that they're poor from their tan skins and their handmade clothes. They sneered and bullied the siblings, even going so far to pull on their person, but the second that they laid hands on Gu, they immediately ran away when Liu glares at them with rage-filled red eyes. This took place when Liu shortly got her quirk and highly inexperienced with it. At that time, it only can make her eyes glow and do other simple things like make a simple harmless flame in her hands. Who knew her quirk could grow into something so dangerous? Everyone in their villages continuously complimented his sister about how pretty or how unique it is. Hell, even the village's kids got jealous and even tried to bully Liu for her quirk. Nevertheless, those rich brats finds out that Liu has a bit of a temper and ran away the second Liu whipped out her red eyes and punched one of them in the face, burning his cheek with her fire. Gu giggles to himself. Man, six-year-old Liu was a badass unlike sixteen-year-old Liu. She's just a boring pacifist with an overpowered quirk that she doesn't even bother to use. Sometimes, Gu wonders how did Liu change her usage of her God-given quirk. He know that she could do so much more than him, but why does she hold back?

Gu sighs once again, looking up at a street lamp that he walks pass. Gu really wonders how did everything really change. It seems like that yesterday Gu was enjoying the ignorance of his childhood, but now, he's scarred and those days of youth are gone. Gu look down at his left hand in remembrance and gasps, seeing five fingers instead of his usual deformed three-finger hand. Bared and without his custom made gloves to protect him from the sun, his five fingers are back. Gu immediately stops and looks closer at the sudden appearances of his scarless hand. But the next time he blinks, Gu frowns.

His left hand still has those three ugly fingers, twitching.

 _Of course_ , he thought with another sigh. _Scars don't heal._

Gu shoves his unsightly hand back to his pocket and continue to walk on. Of course it's a dream. Two of his finger got ripped away from one of his hands. He'll never see them ever again after that day. Gu mindlessly looks forwards, seeing no soul in sight. It was just him and the moon. A single rotten Gu under the reflection of the sun. How many times he sighed today? Eight million times? Oh who cares? He sigh as many as he wants. There's nothing wrong with sighing -

Gu stops as his nose pick up a familiar scent.

 _No_ , he thought. _He can't._ But it is. He smell him. Gu turns his head to the side, seeing a lively bar filled other filthy cretin like _him_. That bastard, he seriously reached his hand into the cookie jar again! Gu subconsciously hisses in anger, baring his feral teeth. He want to rip out his jugular and suck out every ounce of energy within them, but Gu won't because it would just taste like rotting eggs soaked in toilet water. But, without Liu or any of his older cousins to deal with this poisonous man herself, Gu must do the inevitable.

Gu speedily walks toward the bar, a bloodlust surging within him. That man is really stepping out of boundaries if he think get away with it. Gu swears to all that is holy, he will _end_ him one day. Marching past the lingering smokers who decided to take their bad habits outside, Gu burst into the rundown bar and immediately smelling his rotten scent.

He heard an ugly but mirthful laughter from afar.

"Alright!" that man says. "Let's do another round! I'm going all in!"

It didn't take him too long for Gu to find him. Over by a circular table filled with other scum like him, a familiar man sits. He's large and pudgy, having a beer belly that defines him as a borderline alcoholic. His face was scruffy with black hairs that hadn't been shaved in weeks and his hairline was balding into pathetic thin strands. His teeth was a off shade of yellow and stinks of various booze that Gu can possibly list and more. His orange polo, probably the nicest shirt that this man owns when considering his living situation, was stained with foods, drinks, puke, and maybe other things that one shouldn't list. In his portly hands, Gu saw the very thing that could be the end of his family.

Cards.

Gu rushes towards the table and put a hand on the man's shoulder, sinking his claws in ever so slightly.

" _Hey_ ," he practically hisses. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

The man drops his cards, each scattering on the dirty table, and spins around with a horrific look, but then relax when he discover who it was that touched his shoulder.

"G-Gu," he stutters. "How are you? Why are you -"

" _Shut up_ ," Gu sharply replies. "And answer my question. Why the hell are you here playing _poker_ and _drinking_ all of these baijiu?"

Quickly, the man's expression changes to sheer annoyance. Rolling his eyes, the man turns back to his friends, no caring for Gu's lecture. However Gu was even pissed than before. Gu's claws sharpen with energy. Anger fills his gleaming yellow eye. Gu grabs the man by his arm and yanks him out of the seat with his vampire strength.

"We gotta go," Gu claims, glaring at the elder man. The man grunts before pulling his arm back. His height was much taller than the young teen, overtaking Gu's 166 centimeters height, but he didn't back down.

"What?" Gu asks aggressively. "We gotta -"

"Okay, don't tell an adult what to do, brat," the man claims, equally mad as Gu. "Especially to your _uncle_."

"Uncle." That's a foreign name to call this awful man. An uncle should be caring like a father, not an asshole like this asshole. His name is Xing Lin, and this poor excuse of a man deserves to be filet like a fish. Gu don't know why exactly, but this man always was a selfish ass. Lin always thinks about himself, not willing to make sacrifices for others. Behind everyone's backs, he indulges on himself with gifts that his family couldn't afford in ten lifetimes. He would drink large amounts of pricey baijiu that are sixty years old, eat meals covered in truffles and tasteless gold flakes, and gamble all of his yuan until he's knee deep in debt. And the worse part, Lin has no remorse. He doesn't care if his habit cause him to go into debt. He doesn't care if his debt is overall harmful to his _poor_ family. He doesn't care for no one but himself. He's just one huge ass to everyone. He's an ass to Gu, Big Sis, Yéye, his own wife, and even to Bao, his own goddamn son. But somehow, everyone in his family _tolerates_ this guy! How everyone but Gu tolerates his behaviors is one of the greatest mysteries of this stupid world. There had been times where Gu wanted to throw him off a bridge and let the fishes feast his decaying corpse, but he refrained because he doesn't want to commit murder and get the police to arrest him. At least, for now.

Gu sighs in frustration. "Oh fuck off, Lin," he states. "You know you can't do this again!"

"Oh do what?" Lin plays innocent. "I haven't -"

"How much did you spend already?" Gu asks, wanting to get straight to the point. "And you don't dare to lie. I know you gambled away some money by now."

Before Lin had to chance to open his mouth, another voice intervenes.

"Lin," Gu looks over his uncle's shoulder and see the other man ( _Scum,_ Gu grimaces) sitting near the table with his own cards in hand. "Who is this?"

Before Lin can answer, Gu speaks.

"I'm unfortunately his nephew," Gu points at the man with a glare. "Tell me. How much did Lin bet? Ten? A hundred? I want to know the _exact_ number."

Lin panics, visibly sweating from the forehead to his fat, curved chin.

"Don't tell him anything!" Lin yells at his friends with panic in his baggy eyes. "He'll -"

"Tell me," Gu's eye gleams yellow as he bares his animalistic fangs, intensifying his anger. "I need to know. This fat fuck keep spending cash on himself instead of his wife whom worked twelve hours a day and his nine-year-old son."

The table looks unimpressed. Expected, Gu expected this reaction from these people. They are probably villains or other assholes that doesn't care about a single person in their pathetic lives. Oh well, Gu isn't one to judge because he could be easily be just as scummy like these folks. But in the end, he doesn't care.

A man, larger than anyone on table, put his cards face down and stares at the teen, leaning in his seat. He chew on some tobacco as Gu grimaces in disgust. He could smell that rotten smell from his dirty mouth. After a few moments of silence, the man unfortunately answers with nightmare.

"He owns us over _two thousand yuan_."

It took Gu a few moments to process the information, blinking in between the moments, before Gu let out a shocked gasp.

" _What the fuck?_ " he curses, aiming his yellow eye on the ungrateful uncle who dons on an innocent look. Gu unsheathes his claws and tackles Lin to the ground. The bar, which didn't mind the teen until this point, gone eerily quiet. All inhabitants of the bar only stares as Gu pants quickly, trying not to dig his claws into this man's rotten face. Unfortunately, a nearby man with a strength enhancement quirk pick up Gu by the hoodie and drags him off and throw him off by the curb. Gu isn't one to give up so easily. He sinks his claws in the floorboards, leaving long marks, while cursing his uncle to be damned in the darkest pits of Hell.

Lin relaxes a bit when he seen that persistent brat was thrown out of the door. His heart was still racing, feeling like it could pop out from his chest at any second. _No more of Gu_ , he calms himself. _No more of that country monster until morning._

"Lin!" one of his friends call for him. "Are you coming back in? You're saying you're going _all in_ for this round!"

Lin sighs, truly relaxing and calming his nerves down.

"Yeah," he replies, making his way over by the table and sitting down. "Let's for this."

* * *

"Fuck that motherfather that lick goat shit," Gu mutters his breath, dashing back home in a hurry. "He should have been aborted as a fetus, but nah! But Yéye and Năinai gots to fuck while believing that birth control and condoms are 'immoral'. Fuckin' retards!"

Gu is seething in a bloodsoaked rage. He want to rip that bastard's head right off his shoulders. He want to stomp his round stomach until he could see his entrails turn into mush. He want to slowly go over his body with claws and peel away his skin, layer by layer. He want to pull down that man's pant and bite his member and rip it into pieces. He want to make Lin's death slow, enjoying every moment that he screams and begs for forgiveness. But Gu doesn't care for forgiveness. Only his misery. Gu can even imagine his snotty tears and dying pleas. Unknowingly, Gu's lips pull up into a villainous grin as he daydreams about his sadistic fantasies.

Slowly, his dash slowly turns to a walk before the walk turns to a stop. Gu stand in place, thinking about the various ways that he could torture a man until his soul slowly come empty. Burning, whipping, grinding his bones turns to dust. And, as one can expect, this was a bad idea. You see, Gu inherited the "airhead gene" from their father and, hence, he's a major airhead himself. And that's why he daydreams about torture until dawn crawls from the horizon. Again yes, this fourteen-year-old daydreams for hours until the sun comes back up. Gu winces, feeling the sun rays burning through his skin, and then he finally snaps out of his daydreams.

One could say he panicked when he see the sun upon him and ran like Hell.

His screams wake up his whole neighborhood like a rooster having his feathers picked from his skin. Gu pulls his hood up and stuffed his ungloved hands into his pockets to prevent from getting burn. But despite his efforts, Gu feel a layer of skin peeling off. He got a first-degree burn on his hands and the back of his scalp. Quickly dodging the folks who walked out of their homes to buy morning groceries, he went into his apartment building and immediately drop to his knees. One glance at his wounds told him enough to get the aloe lotion that Gu hid just for occasions like this.

Panting, he slowly stands up and climbs up the stair, not giving a single damn if the other residents come down from the stairs and bump right into them. He'll get his revenge later, but he just need the aloe now. Just as he got to his floor, he can hear the raging sounds of children screaming, pans banging against each other, sexual moans that Gu doesn't want to know about, and the smell of burned food resonates from one place. Gu groans as he limps his way back "home."

Gu didn't even have to open the door when two figures bust it open, creating a large hole within said door. "Damn," he complains. "We just have it fixed last night."

Ignoring the roughhousing kids, Gu ducks his head through the hole and witness another body flies past him. He sighs, feeling fatigue crawling up from the back of his skull. He doesn't have time to deal with this, but unfortunately, without Liu as "Everyone's Substitute Mom", Gu had to take up the role. Reaching out in front of himself, Gu picks up a rushing boy of seven and take a deep breath. Not giving a single fuck if this would be considered child abuse, Gu throws the boy at another child who was randomly dancing at the table.

"Okay guys," Gu breathes, mentally preparing himself for the morning rush. "Let's do this."

With that, Gu take a stroll across the room. He casually dodges the flying small bodies and sighs.

"Hey," Gu pathetically calls out, exhausted. "Shuddup and stop acting like monkeys."

This falls on deaf ears. The little children keep running around like a brunch of wild apes. Well, at least he tried. He's giving up. Gu walks to his shared room and opens it to only be greeted with the sight of more kids running around to try to find their clothes. Clothes ranging to old and new, big and small, was scattered across the floors as little kids try to find their own clothes. Bigger kids between the ages of seven to twelve helps the smaller kids with putting on their own clothes. Hua, one of the oldest of his cousins, was standing in front of a broken full length mirror as he dress himself in a suit. As it appears, he was too ignoring the savage pre-schoolers.

Gu sighs again as he walk towards the closet. He doesn't understand how Big Sis can deal with all of these kids. Sure, Liu once stated that she love kids and want to have some in the future, but this was too much. The parents in this household are too irresponsible. It's like some of these asshats didn't grow out of their teen years, always thinking that their kids would be disciplined and well-behaved somehow. Gu swears that these people are spoiled despite being poor.

Well, Gu has no time to look at that junk. He need to go to school. Or maybe he'll skip today? . . . Nah. He'll just skip the study session.

Gu bumps his hips against the nearest kid, pulling him out of his way, and reach in the closet. His school was rich alright. Not only his school send him a well-crafted uniform though mail, his school also send him a total of _five_ uniforms to wear. It only take Gu five seconds to find a white dress shirt, his custom made gloves, and orange sailor collar and grey slacks and, the most important item, the aloe lotion. Having his clothing items in hand and defending his right to not be mow down by little kids, Gu lightly kicks two more kids out of his way before making his way to the bathroom.

Big mistake.

The moment he opens the door, Gu witnesses a horrific sights of two fleshy blobs humping each other while admitting noxious moans. Gu gags before slamming the door shut. He sees Bao walks by, still in his PJs.

"Psst!" Gu calls, stopping the boy in his tracks. "Bao! Why no one tell me that auntie Ah and uncle An are fucking in the bathroom?"

Bao turns to Gu with apathetic stare. "Leader," he starts. "They always had sex in the bathroom every morning. That's how Ai was conceived."

Gu blinks before slamming his hand against his forehead. "Damn . . ." he whines. Of course, those people like to have morning sex everyday. Even though it's annoying and so unsexy to see those two fucked, Gu wonders how they have sex everyday without getting the slightest bit sore. He have to at least respect that dedication.

Gu peels his back from the bathroom door and decides to dress in the one place he can dressed currently. In the middle of the hallway. Stuffing his gloves into his mouth, it only take him a minute and forty-two seconds to undressed from his PJs and throw on his uniform. After he dressed up, Gu take a second to looks at the bottle of aloe in his scarred hand. Oh, he almost forgot about putting this stuff on. Weird, Gu hadn't feel any -

"Ow!" Gu suddenly shouts a muffled scream, gasping on his burned hands.

Ah, that infamous delayed reaction to pain that the Chen siblings are known for. Yup, that's why their father never gave them toys with sharp edges as children. They'll get stab by it and die a horrific gory death.

Gu snap open the bottle and rub it to every inch of exposed skin on his body. The soothing feeling of the cream helps remediate his wounds. Bao looks up at Gu with a bewildered look.

"Leader," he calls, getting Gu's attention. "You know you can heal, right?"

"Yeah," Gu replies, putting some aloe on his neck. "But I'm like a battery. I need to ration how I use my energy, and, to be honest, I'm running a bit short."

"Then suck something up!" Bao suggests, throwing his arms in the air. "You're a vampire, right?"

"Okay, but suck what?" Gu asks, applying the last of the aloe on his face.

Bao looks around before walking to a table that has a random battery on it. He walks back to his leader and offers it to him. Gu take a look at it before shaking his head "no."

"I can't drink from an actual battery," Gu explains. "Well, I can, but they're too expensive. A small pack of battery cost a fortune."

Bao pouts, remembering that Gu is quite a cheapskate.

"But wouldn't you die without drinking any energy sources?" Bao asks with concern.

"Um, nah," Gu throws the empty bottle on the floor. It's not like anyone in this busy household would scold him. "I have plenty of energy until I need to refuel later. I just can't heal this time."

 _Boom!_

Gu sighs as a white smoke escapes from the kitchen and enters into the hallway. With his lazy aunts finally reacting to something, they throw open the windows to air out the smoke. Gu truly hates the adults in this family.

"Hey," Gu nonchalantly calls out to a random running child who halted his movement. "Who's cooking this time?"

"Yéye," the child replies before running off.

He swears he need to get rid of his habit, but Gu sighs again. He really _hate_ the adults in this fucking family. Gu put in his gloves and slowly marches pass Bao and enters into his kitchen. It was in complete and utter ruins. The ceiling, the floors, the covers, everything was covered in a thick layer of soot. Smoke fills the air, stinging the eyes of those who dare to look directly at it. Gu coughs, feeling his lung aches.

"Okay!" Gu shouts in the fog. "Who have I have the pleasure of killing today?!"

"Oh screw off, Shu," Yéye walks past his grandson, his face upset and smeared with soot.

"You can't cook, Yéye," Gu comments.

"And that's why I leave it to the women," Zhanshi stops and turns to Gu, "And my gay grandson."

Gu rolls his eyes and look back at the kitchen. Fuck, he can't cook in this mess. Gu pouts. He's really disappointed. He really wanted to cook some lunch today. Oh well, Gu guess he'll cook at the kitchen, readily supplied with goodies, at school. Walking out of the kitchen and craving for some breakfast, Gu just decides to buy a bun or something on his way to school. With yet another sigh, Gu walk over to the front door and opens it, but just right before he walk out, he hear one of his aunts call out.

"Hey Gu," she says. "Can you go and take Xing to daycare? I can't take him today because I have an appointment with the doctor. I can't take him my -"

"No," Gu cuts her off. "My school is far away from his daycare. Just let him walk on his own."

"But he's three!" his aunt exclaims with shock.

"But he just got his quirk," Gu counters. "He'll be fine."

Before Gu let his aunt say another word, he walk out of his apartment and slams the door close. Peace at last. Or peace never at last. Did Gu forget that there's a huge hole in the door? Yes he did. He grimaces when he still hear the ear piercing screams of his little cousins. And please, before you make any judgements, Gu actually _love_ his baby cousins. It's just that he's only fourteen years old. He shouldn't be their parents when their parents is right over there, eating stacks after stacks of buns and rice. And before you ask, no, they're not too busy to parent their children. They're just lazy sloths that can't even wipe their own asscheeks.

Gu pulls up his hood and walk down their stairs. He pulls open the door and sees a crowd of people, awake and moving to their desired locations, in a hurry. Gu enters with them as he travels down the street to the bus stop. In the meanwhile, his mind begins to wonder, daring to daydream about nonsensical things.

He really miss his big sister. Gu knew that it had been only a month or so since she left, but the reality of not having a Big Sis around is finally settling in. Admittedly, Liu was kinda his mother. She always takes care of him, willing to try to understand him even if she can't. In a way, Liu _was_ his mom. Hell, she was everyone's mom since the age of eleven. When the siblings moved to their grandparents' home, Liu was the oldest girl. Naturally, due to her age and that she's already a caretaker, their aunts and uncles drop a load of kids on her so they can relax and do their own thing. Gu remembers in their early days of living under that shitty apartment, Liu was stressed beyond the human limit, but she carried on like it was nothing.

"You're being a little too lazy, doncha think?" or "Don't you think you are being a little too selfish? I worked all day long and I think I deserved a little break." are all excuses that her family uses to guilt trip Liu into doing all of their shit for them. Gu highly respected his Big Sis and this mistreatment of his shitty aunts and uncles is really pissing him off. And yeah, there's aunts and uncles who appreciated Liu's help and respected her, but there's aunts and uncles who just uses her because she's really easy to take advantage of. Gu sighs.

But he's not excusing Liu herself.

He's not sure, but he think Liu knew in the back of her mind that she was being used. There's points in her life that Liu wanted to say "I had enough!", but her conscious keep dragging her back in her own stress. Liu, being a naive fool, thought that she has to always put her family first before her. It's never questioned. Even if her own family never appreciated her or "jokingly" insults her or put too much responsibility on her to the point where she almost overworked herself to death just to fulfil their needs, Liu must be there for family.

Liu is really a fool if she thinks if "family" is more important than herself.

Gu hates how selfless his sister can be at times. Her kindness will be her downfall one day.

Gu stops as a delicious smell and the rumbles from his empty stomach stops him. God, the only thing in this world he hate more than heroes is being hungry. Gu doesn't give a damn if he's going to be late for school, he need his fill of carbs and hot oil. And that's with a freshly made _jiangbing._ A thin pancake of eggs and batter with scallions and other yummy stuff. It could have char siu, beef, maybe even chicken! It's one of Gu's favorite foods, and the combination is plain infinite! Just smear his jiangbing with lots of hot oil because he's from Sichuan and just shoves it down his throat. Gu cringes as he approaches a street vendor, cooking his beloved treat. That's sounds more kinky than what Gu intended.

Oh whatever! That's all in the past!

"Hey boss!" Gu shouts, surprising the vendor that was in the middle of cooking another jiangbing for another customer. "One jiangbing! Don't skip on the hot oil!"

Disturbed, the vendor quickly finishes making the jiangbing for his equally disturbed customer. Wrapping the jiangbing in parchment paper, Gu swipes it before throwing two yuan at the man.

"Thanks bro," Gu gives a twisted grin before stealing the whole jar of hot oil from the vendor's cart. "Also, don't think of attacking back. I just ripped out a guy's stomach yesterday."

With that, Gu casually left the vendor with his customer and a gaping mouth, widen with shock. Did Gu care he committed a crime? Nope, he payed and the hot oil is free. Nevertheless, he didn't feel guilty. Gu bite in the jiangbing and savors the flavor. _Fuck,_ Gu curses in his mind. _This is overcooked._

The jiangbing was dry and flaky in a bad way. Gu felt like he needed to drink a tall glass of water each bite. But despite the dryness, Gu have to admit the flavor is on point. The savory flavors blends with the slightly sweetness of the scallions are wonderful. But it's missing something. _Hot oil_ , Gu thought. He snaps open the jar and drips it into the hot oil before taking a bite. Better, but still dry. Someone need to teach that guy to cook a perfect jiangbing. But for now, he has to go to school.

Speaking of which, what time is it?

Gu's question was answered by a TV screen on display that screamed, "It's 7:09!" Gu would say that very convenient yet very unusual, but oh shit, he's late! What will Gu do?

A) Walk slowly while eating his jiangbing.

B) Run while eating his jiangbing.

C) Be committed to be a weeaboo and stuff the jiangbing in his mouth and run like an anime school girl.

 _C!_ Gu stuff his breakfast in his mouth and run to school like an anime school girl. Yes, go Gu. Fulfill your destiny of creating a clichéd anime trope in this universe! Go and fulfils your purpose! You fuckin' weeaboo!

* * *

 **I'm testing something new. Tell me if you like shorter chapters better or not. I will like some feedback.**

 **Also, this is totally better than the last one. I like it better in my opinion.**


	14. Layer 12

Okay, this anime girl running late to school with toast in her mouth thing is so tiring. As much as he "train" over the month that his sister left, Gu is not an athlete. He's some guy that likes to stuff his mouth with good food while reading a large collection of manga. He's not a psycho like Liu who prefers to do pull-up or sit-ups while studying for her entrance exams. Which Liu did a lot when she was trying to enter into Yuuei without a recommendation. Still doesn't know how Liu can stand up after reaching her very limit.

But what's Liu's limit anyways? She doesn't have one.

Gu, in the end, decided to walk to school as he gnaw on his breakfast. He is totally and utterly bored. Maybe he should have skipped today instead of going to school. Go to that arcade that he planned last night, but somehow didn't go last night. God, Gu hates having almost have of his brain gone. People may not see it, but these scars reflect the type of the injuries Gu has. And one of them is permanent brain damage. And one of those side effects is temporarily memory loss. That's probably why Gu can't remember last night or what he did. He really wonder what he did during that time.

But being nonchalant as he can be, Gu shoves his worries off his shoulders as he walks in the hallways of Beijing's Fine Arts Academy. As artsy this school could be, Gu gags at the oversaturation of colors and designs. The walls was plastered with some neon pink zebra striped wallpaper and the floor was painted in polished dark red. Even the windows that Gu walks past was stained glass of various alumni, each expressing their talents and skills that they learned in the academy. Ballet, cooking, painting, writing, singing, instrument playing, all forms that art could be.

The school says that there's honor in creating art, but Gu disagreed. There's no honor in cooking, his own art. Any fool can cook, but it take someone to cook something tasty. Any fool can dance, but it take someone give meaning to the dance. Anyone could do art, but it take certain people that make it means so much more. To say that doing art give honor to the artist was a complete insult since "honor" is something that _any fool_ can obtained.

But honor is overrated.

Gu reaches to his classroom and pulls open the door with his jiangbing hanging from his mouth. The second he opened the door, all of his classmates turns and stare at him with tiresome eyes as if to say, "Oh, it's just you." Gu didn't take offense instead he gulps the rest of his jiangbing before slowly making his way to his station. The classroom isn't like the typical classroom like others. This is the culinary arts section of this school so it had been modified to fit the study.

The classroom has stations fitted with the latest in cooking technology. Mixers large as it can be. Sink clearer than anything in this world. And the freshest ingredients that the academy can get their hands on was piled in the drawers to the black counters. Gu makes it to his station, sitting next to his partner that was forced to sit next to the psychopath for the rest of the year.

"Well Shu," his teacher calls him by his real name to stake her authority. "Where have you been?"

"I got jiangbing," Gu replies bluntly, yawning.

His teacher wanted to scold him more after sassing her like that, but she was in the middle of class. For now, she'll just accept Gu's explanation as she points a finger towards his station, a silent gesture to sit. Gu gladly take the hint and walk to his station with his unfortunate partner. Gu doesn't care about this broong lesson so he proceed to lay his head down and fall asleep. He doesn't know why he can easily fall asleep in school and not at home, either because it's more comfortable or what, but Gu is going to escape from this plain of existence with a quick nap. His teacher didn't even bother to wake him up. For a while, she had given up on the delinquent. It's just so hopeless in getting him to pay attention. She truly wanted him to get expel already if he's not dedicated to his studies.

He got the talent, but he never applies himself.

* * *

The bell rings as the halls flood with students. It's their lunch period, and everyone is rushing to the cafeteria to get their fill. Everyone but Gu left. Gu, now wide awake, is cooking a simple meal for two. Fried rice with small chunks of char siu, one of his favorite dishes. Putting the rice in two bento-like containers, his teacher watches him from her desk. Tapping her polished fingers in the wood, she watches the troublemaker with sharp judgmental eyes. Gu notices this, but he doesn't really care. Let that old hag think whatever. He have to prepare an important meal for someone.

After packing the rice, Gu grabs two pairs of wooden chopsticks from the drawer and walk out, but not before he heard someone.

"Shu," his teacher calls. "May I have a word?"

Sighing, Gu make a turn and walk in front of his teacher's desk. It only been a few seconds, but he is dreading the same boring conversation that his teacher would give him every so often.

"I seen your fight yesterday," his teacher starts, her tone firm as it can be. "And I'm concerned."

Lies. Gu see through this facade already. "Concerned" is least of her worries. What's this bitch's motive already? Gu knew that she ain't concerned when last week, Gu crack his skull when he leant far in his seat and fell against the cooking station behind him.

"You are the best culinary arts student in this school, Shu," she states. "Why are you throwing your life away for something so . . . Meaningless?"

Gu didn't grace her with a reply, but with a stare that explains it like the other conversations they had.

 _Because it's just so much fun._

But this hag goes on.

"You know," she continues. "Many people aren't so lucky in getting this academy. Around three thousand potential culinary arts students had applied for the school and only a selected few could get in with a scholarship. You are a part of it, Shu."

Please stop using his real name. His nickname is Gu, not Shu.

"Shu, I'm being serious," his teacher was slightly angers at her student's silence. "You are throwing something that many had been working for _their whole lives_!"

Gu sighs. "Are we finished -"

"No, we are not finished," she sharply cuts him off. "There's many pressing issues I'm hand! You have seriously injured several high school students yesterday!"

Gu raises a brow, confused. "So?"

"'So'!" his teacher was practically yelling at this point. How annoying. "The school is reviewing this case and you might get expel for this!"

"Okay," Gu nonchalantly shrugs, wishing to escape from this repeated conversation.

"You can't brush this off!" Okay, she's definitely screaming at this point. Cool. "There are consequences for your actions!"

"Okay," Gu yawns. Seriously, how long does this goes on? He just wanna leave! Is that too much to ask?

"Why aren't you reacting?" his teacher yells at him. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I just don't care, ma'am," Gu states. Yeah, he never really care for those he had hurt. Those "heroes" knew where they heading. If they didn't, then those idiots deserved what happened to them.

Absolutely furious, his teacher drops a bomb on him.

"You hurted my son yesterday," she says, unable to contain her tears. "He's unable to walk properly now because of you. You destroyed his dream of becoming a hero."

This caught Gu's interest. Wait, who was popped from this hag's hole again? Oh whatever. It doesn't even matter. He wanna go.

"Oh?" Gu says, subconsciously grinning at the news.

"You little bastard," she is trembling. Gu wonder if it was out of anger or sadness. Maybe both? "Why the hell are you not feeling anything?"

"I don't know," Gu states, bored again. "Maybe because half of my brain is gone or something like that."

"My son was Digger," she states, tears streaming down her cheeks. "The first child that you hurted!"

Her fists tighten into balls, almost breaking her skin and drawing blood. Gu is _so_ not interested. Why is this woman so surprised that her sin got injured? Should she already sign a disclaimer or something?

"Cool," Gu yawns. God, it's just another dumbass mom who clearly didn't read the disclaimer. She should have known that her son was going into.

"How -"

"Okay!" Gu cuts her off, frustrated and bored of his little mind. "Before you continue, lemme tell ya something!" Gu take a deep breath as he mentally prepares a speech for this hopefully ignorant parent. "You knew this shit before he got hurt."

"Huh?" she asks. Yup, Gu is right again. She _is_ truly ignorant!

"You see," Gu speaks slowly as if she was a child. "There's a thing that they gives before the fights. It called a 'disclaimer contract'." Gu sighs out of habit. "It's a thing that Qīng-Háizi Academy gave to you since _you're_ a parent. It's basically a warning that your child may or may not _get injured beyond belief._ " The teacher gasp, remembering the agreement she signed a while back.

Gu smirks. Oh yeah, he got the upper hand in information in this round.

"And now you know the ball kicker," Gu explains with a cruel grin. "You can't sue me!" Gu tilts his head so innocently. "Yep yup! Because you sighed that disclaimer that said 'Hey bitch, because of legal reasons between the school and the families of participants, you ain't allow to sue either the school or said families.'"

Gu see tears dropping down from baggy eyes. _Lemme guess_ , he thought. _She stayed up last night, worrying about her poor son. That would so sad if she haven't put him in the situation he's in_. He hear some choking sobs. "Why are you so surprised?" Gu asks, almost sounding like it's a statement. "You knew it since the beginning."

With that, Gu take his two containers and walk out of his classmate, not noticing his lingering classmates who watched the whole interaction through door.

* * *

Gu smiles, almost hugging his meals in his arms. _I hope he likes it,_ he prays as he pulls his hood up and walk up to the rooftop. _I made the stuff he needs. Protein, carbs, a ton of vegetables, some fruits._ Just as he climb to the roof, it was filled with other students who decided to spend their lunch period there. Each having their own group to talk with.

But Gu isn't look at them.

He wouldn't care less about them, because at the moment, his heart is beating faster than normal. A small blush graces his cheeks. Gu hates school without a doubt. Beyond elementary school, Gu doesn't really need more schooling for his dream of becoming both a chef and a villain. School, to the vampire, was just a place where the teachers doesn't give a damn about your existence as your peers judge you before they get to know you. Underneath the surface, Gu was just a normal kid with different views than most. But his views are not "right."

As if the world knew what's truly right and wrong.

But if school is anything like the "real world", then the world is rotten. And if school is like the real world, Gu would have stop going to this hellhole a long time ago and go live in the actual world he lives in.

But he didn't left for one beloved person.

Gu is looking at that same person, sitting in the far corner and away from his peers. With a large book opened in his lap, he ignores the rest of the world. With his short brown hair, one shade lighter of burned wood, and his sapphire blue eyes and even that flat nose that made him look like a piggy at time, Gu's heart skips a beat at the normal and (Maybe it's just Gu) seemly precious scene. Rectangular-shaped glasses sits on his nose bridge, Gu is tempted to yank it off and wear it. Why? Gu wanted to see how he view the world! Gu know it's kinda creepy (It is definitely creepy), but he have this rapidly beating heart for a while.

Grinning ear to ear, Gu kept his footstep quiet as he approaches the reader. The boy buries his nose deep within the book, engulfed with each description. Gu sneaks behind him and take a quick peek at his book, but suddenly, Gu's grin turns into a pout.

"Seriously Minni," Gu says. "There's no pictures in it! That's a total bore, dude!"

The reader, now named "Minni", gasps in surprise as he accidentally throw the book in the air. His glasses slips off his face by the sudden movement. Luckily, Gu catches the glasses before it hit the ground and slides it onto Minni's nose bridge. Still shaken, Minni swipes the book that fallen besides him before glaring at the vampire.

"Gu!" the glasses boy whines, almost sounding like a whimper. "Why do you have to destroy all of my fantastic fantasies of friendship and good morals?" Minni frowns. "I was getting inspirations for another book . . ."

"An actual book or another Fairy Tail fanfiction?" Gu asks, smug when he watch Min buries his nose into his book. "Am I right?" Gu inches close towards Min's face. "Right?" Gu comes closer. "Right?" Gu's cheek made contact with Minni's cheek. "Right -"

"It's not fanfiction," Minni lies, blushing at the close contact. "It's . . . For my novels . . ."

"I smell bullshit!" Gu playfully says, nuzzling his cheek into his.

"Screw you!" Minni shoves an elbow into Gu's stomach, causing Gu to be push back and to coughs from the sharp contact.

This is Bai Min (Or "Minni" as Gu have gracefully nicknamed him), Gu's only friend that is still a virgin. This asocial nerd is in the writing section of his school, and, just like Gu, his talent of writing is the best that this place has to offer. He had over ten different novels, each getting a bestseller and, at least, have been translated into one different language. Besides that, Gu think that Min is the cutest little nugget here in this damn school despite being taller by twelve whole centimeters and being plain as a typical harem anime protagonist. Okay, Gu admits that Min is taller than he should be, but Gu still wear the pants in this friendship!

"By the way," Gu recovers from the hit and hands Min his bento. "That's your health conscious lunch."

"Does it has everything?" Min opens the lid and peer into the contents. "Protein, carbs -"

"A ton of vegetable and some fruit," Gu finishes for him, opening his bento. "Yep, yep. I got everything for you, ya big nerd!"

"I'm not that big of a nerd, Gu," Min retorts, taking slight offense to his comment. "Unlike you, I actually do stuff with my life. I don't just read manga and shove trash into my mouth all day."

"Does trash includes dicks too?" Gu hands Min a pair of chopsticks.

Min blushes, splitting his chopsticks into two. "You are the most vulgar person that I've known," he quietly comments.

"But you love me!" Gu yells, moving nearer his friend as he wears a huge grin.

And as expected, some of their classmates turns their heads to the duo. Min, out of embarrassment, shoves an elbow into Gu's stomach once again. Gu coughs painfully at immediate contact. With that and with their classmates satisfied with their daily dose of drama, they look away. Min releases a breath that he had been holding.

"Screw. You," he whispers.

"Love you too," Gu whispers back with a pain-ridden smile. "But in all seriousness, please eat your lunch. It'll get cold and gross if you don't."

Min huffs with anger before cracking the bento open and removing the lid. Once again, he check his meal again.

Protein: Saucy char siu, carbs: white rice, vegetables: a cucumber salad with a ginger dressing, and fruits: a cute yogurt parfait with rabbit-shaped apples and half-cut poached pears with chocolate decorations that made them look like a scruffy hedgehog.

Min stares at the bento, apathetic.

"Gu," he calls.

"Yes Minni!" Gu picks up a piece of char siu with his chopsticks.

"Why there's a girly parfait in this bento?" Min asks, awkward.

"Huh?" Gu asks back, confused. "What do you mean? There's no -"

When Gu peers into his friend's bento, he drops his jaw low. There he saw one of his biggest nightmares come to live. You may not understand this, but Gu daydreams a lot and accidentally do things that he would regret in the future. Going to a room with a idea but to only be somewhere completely didn't. Entering into situation and not remember the reason why he enter into the situation in the first place. Making a meal for his crush that features a girly dessert while daydreaming make-believe dates with his crush.

 _Holy shit!_

Gu just made a meal for his crush that features a girly dessert while daydreaming make-believe dates with his crush!

He is so _fucked_!

"Um," Gu starts. For all that is holy and unholy, he fucked himself in the ass so hard! Gu is screaming within his soul. Min is gonna find out that his best friend of five years secretly had a major gay crush on him! He's gonna be creeped the fuck out because Min plainly told Gu before that "he is straight as a ruler" while Gu want to engage in an intimate relationship with kisses, hugs, and cuddling! Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck!_

 _No! No! FUCK NO!_

Gu just gotta smooth it out! He just have to pull a random lie out of his ass and save himself from embarrassment!

"Um . . ." Gu hesitates. C'mon! Think! You gotta say something smart or else this friendship is over! "It's . . . The Waffle Club."

"The Waffle Club?!" Min gasps, looking into the contents of the bento with widen eyes. "What did they did with my lunch?!"

Gu let out a quiet sigh. Thank God for the Waffle Club. It was easy to make _those guys_ a scapegoat.

"I don't know it _was_ the Waffle Club," Gu explains. "But I think it _is_ the Waffle Club."

"Unbelievable! Why they keep doing things to me?!" Min cries out in misery. "Darn those Waffles! Now I can't eat my lunch . . ."

Oh shit, Gu had done something horrible. Poor Minni, he can't even eat a single piece of char siu from his bento. But luckily, Gu have an idea.

"Hey-O!" Gu calls out, lifting his bento up. "Wanna switch, Minni?"

Min lifts his head up with a confused yet hopeful look.

"It basically have all the things in that bento but without the parfait!" Gu pick up Min's bento and replace it with his. "Dude, you can totally eat it!"

"But what if that bento had been spiked with something?" Min asks with concern.

It wasn't spiked with anything. The Waffle Club had nothing to both with the parfait being made. It's just Gu daydreaming about going out with his crush and cuddling the end.

Gu sighs, trying to hide his embarrassed blush as he digs into his meal. Just as expected, it's slightly cold because the two goop balls have been talk for so long, but it was delicious as always. Gu eats it in silence while Min watch.

"What are you staring at?" Gu asks, his mouth filled with food.

"You know it's spiked with something," Min remarks, trying to focus on consuming his food.

"No it isn't!" Gu states with confidence, spooning the parfait into his empty mouth. "It's just a tactic by the Waffle Club to force us to throw away our -"

 _Grumble . . . Grumble . . ._

With his hand mid air for another bite, Gu's stomach curds as it twists in pain. He let out a quiet but high-pitched whine. Min notices and gasps at the sight of his pained friend.

"Oh my God!" he exclaims his shock. "I knew that the Waffle Club spiked it!"

Well, fuck Gu sideways! This is -

* * *

Gu hunches over the toilet bowl, vomiting all the contents in his stomach. It's way past his lunch period and, for the first time in his life, Gu rather prefer to go to class than be in the bathroom. Grunting and heaving with each vomit, Gu heard the bathroom doors opens violently.

"The nurses are busy!" Min cries, his panic evident. "There was other students who have their lunch spiked with some type of puking medicine too!"

"What the fuck . . ." Gu whispers before hurling into the toilet.

"I think it was Waffle Club again," Min comments.

"No shit!" Gu yells within the stall before spilling his cookies again.

Goddamnit to Hell! Who knew that Waffle Club just so happened to decided to spiked all the food, including the ingredients that both the culinary arts section and the cafeteria lady used to cook? But the begs the question . . .

"How the fuck are you not sick?!" Gu asks Min. "I'm dying, but you're not! How?!"

He flinches back, raising his hands in defense. "I didn't eat lunch at all!" Min meekly explains. "I'm really sorry, Gu! I am!"

Shit, he scared Min. That's so not cool.

"D-Dude," Gu spill out nothing but stomach acid before standing up weakly. "It's fine. I just -" Gu gasps before he runs back to the toilet and vomits. Min looks over his friend's shoulder. He bends his knees and pat the vampire's back with care.

"Hey," Min softly says. "I think teachers are gonna release us early today because of all of this vomiting." Gu vomits, gasping for breath for each grueling session. "Maybe you can go over to my place and let my Yéye look at you? He's a doctor, remember? How that sounds?"

Gu spit a wad of sticky yellow goop before nodding. "Y-Yeah," Gu says. "Let's go." Gu tries to give his friend a smile, but his stomach betrays him. He coughs into the toilet while hugging the bowl tightly. Min put a finger on his chin as he give a thoughtful look.

"Yeah, we need a bag if you just continue vomiting," Min states. "Let's see . . ."

Min looks around the bathroom, opening a few stalls to find something. "Ah ha!" Min finds a roll of unused toilet paper. He grabs it and dashes back to Gu's side.

"Gu, I find something that I can make into a bag," Min focuses his quirk in the toilet, engulfing it in a white light. "But I'm not sure it would be stable, but it's better than nothing!"

Within the white glow, it shapes and changes. In a minute or so, the light dissipates, leaving only a large plastic bag with a very thin wooden layer inside to add stability.

 _Quirk: Molecular Rearrangement. It follows Min to reshape any items to any other items he desires. But he can't break the laws of science with this quirk. Equivalent Exchange!_

"Gu!" Min runs to his friend's side, hook his arm under Gu's, and lift him up. "Please vomit in here. We're going home."

Gu, breathless, smiles as he take the bag and promptly vomits in it. Min gently pats his back.

"There, there," he says with soothing and even somewhat of a motherly tone. "Let's go home. My Yéye can help you, okay?"

Despite his stomach twist and turns with each vomit, despite his blood filling with rage and the need to seek revenge, Gu feels happy to be so near his his best friend and crush. His warm touch makes Gu feel relaxed and happy at a certain level. It's just like his father's hugs used to be. Gu, weak and useless at the moment, unconsciously buries his head into his friend's torso. Min flinches at the sudden moment, but he relaxes. _It's alright,_ he told himself. _Gu is probably not in the right state of mind after all of that vomiting. He don't usually just cuddle up to me._ Min blushes at the thought. Cuddles? No, Gu isn't cuddling with him. He's just too tired to think now and needed someone to carry him. Yeah, Gu is probably doing that. Min don't need (don't want) to look too deep into this.

Min, using his other arm, lifts the small male up. Now Min is hugging him. God, he hoped Gu won't be too offended about this. But that again, Gu won't like it even more if Min just decided to carry him like his bride. _My bride . . ._ Min's blush deepens. Realizing this, he shakes his head rapidly, trying to fan out his hot cheeks. No, no, no, no, he is _not_ gay like Gu! He's not! He's totally straight like a ruler!

Min sighs, supporting Gu while holding the vomit bag. Yeah, he's straight like a ruler.

But whatever! Gu is very sicky and he needs to taken to his Yéye ASAP! Min has no time to question his sexuality! With Gu half-asleep, Min tighten his arms around him and carry him out of the restroom. The impending sight shocks Min more than expected.

One by one, collapsed students lays practically on top on each other's vomit. The foul smell pierces through Min's sensitive nose, almost making him gag. The students who were still awake moans in pain before vomiting all around the filthy floors. They were all trying to go to the restrooms before the drugs takes hold on their bodies. Min stares at the horrific scene, pitying his classmates' ailment. _What on earth did they put in our foods?_ He thought, terror-stricken. Min can't begin to understand why the Waffle Club did this to innocent students. What did they have to gain from making so many sick to the point that many can't no longer move? What kind of cruelty did they had in their hearts?

Min didn't want to question it further. He gotta think straight. Gu needs medical help. Min walks past the students, ignoring their pleas or cries of help. Min can't help them. He's a writer, not a hero. He also can create and wrote heroes, but to be a hero? There's not even a slim chance in Hell he would even be hero. No, he must think about himself and his closest friend. All of these people are people he can't help.

Again, Min isn't a hero.

Min approaches the front entrance to allow find a large crowd of students, both sick and healthy, standing in front of the doors which were blocked by _teachers_. The crowd was furious, sharply yelling profanities and distasteful remarks at said teachers.

"Now! Now!" a male teacher yells, using his own body to block the students from getting out. "There's a ton of ambulances on the way! Just wait!"

"We have been waiting for _thirty minutes_!" a girl yells back.

"Yeah, it's total bullshit!" another student states. "They ain't coming!"

The crowd become more violent as they tried to put the teachers away. The teachers holds on to the door frames, using their quirks when necessary. Min stand back, away from the crowds. "Gu," he whispers to his friend. "We can't go this way, and I think they're blocking the other entrances too."

"How do you know that?" Gu weakly hisses.

"I just assumed," Min explains. "If they are doing this to the main entrance, then there are teachers at the other entrances."

"Fuck!" Gu cusses, gagging for a second before holding his puke in. "Okay, take me to a classroom."

"Huh?" Min looks down at Gu. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Gu grabs the bag from Min and vomits in it.

Min, already scared as he is, obeys him as he walks to the nearest classroom. Again, Min was greeted with the sight of puking middle schoolers. Cool, nothing new at this point.

"Hey," Gu shrugs off his friend's grip as he wobbly walks towards the teacher's desk. On it, he sees the item he needed. A handy dandy stapler that seems pretty heavy on its own. Perfect.

"Minni," Gu turns to his friend and gives him a shaky smile. "I gots an idea. Mind to do a favor?"

Min hesitates before nodding in agreement.

"You are so awesome, dude," Gu smiles wider despite the pain growing from the bottom from his stomach. "You know that, right?"

For some reason, his comment made Min feels all fuzzy and warm. It's so weird. This isn't like the first time that Gu told him that he's awesome, but somehow, Gu smiles at him while in great agony. Ah! He's just looking too much into it!

"Okay, what do you need?" Min asks, walking towards the vampire.

Gu picks up the stapler and throws at Min who clumsily catches it.

"Turns that into the densest ball that you could make!" Gu exclaims, coughing. "Like it have to be hella dense. Denser that some guy in Japan with red and white hair who can't really tell emotions but only slightly better at telling emotion than Big Sis!"

Min blinks for a moment. "That's . . . oddly specific . . ." Min remarks.

"I know," Gu admits. "But I'm sick. I'm probably spilling bullshit right about now."

Okay, it's just bullshit. There's no dense guy in Japan with red and white hair who can't really tell emotions but only slightly better at telling emotion than Gu's Big Sis. Nope, there's no one like that. Totally no one like that.

But that's not what important. Gu wanted a dense ball made out of a stapler. Min looks down at his hands. He's carrying the brag bag in his left hand and the stapler in his right.

"Bro," Gu gently calls, his face turning into a sickly purple color. "Can I . . ." Min extends the bag which Gu gladly takes. "Cool." With that, Gu vomits in it. Min wonders how Gu can continue to puke without dying. He exhausted everything in his stomach now. In fact, he should be crippled at this point. Just look at their classmates. They looked like that they are actually throwing up their internal organs.

But again, Gu is Gu. There's many mysteries about how he work exactly. Like how he can function with only half of a brain left? But there are times where Min should not question anything at all.

"Um," Min is quite fazzy at the moment.

"I want a ball denser than my balls during sex," Gu demands, wiping his mouth with his gloved hand.

"O-Okay!"

To all the Gods out there, why did you made Min's best friend a dirty gay man slut? Min didn't question it further and looks down in his hand as a white light manifests around the stapler. A few moments later, Min forms a heavy metal ball in a shade of off black. Min tosses up, teasing it's weight. It's heavy, its atoms had been packed tightly. Dense just like Gu said. After what seems to be his millionth time he puked, Gu offers a hand, demanding for the item. Min reluctantly give him the ball. But the second that the ball touches his palm, Gu grins wickedly. The corners of his lips twist into sneering smile as his one and only eye gleams a heinous yellow.

At that moment, Min questions what had he just releases within his villainous friend?

 _Five snaps._

Making a one-eighty spin, Gu twists his body towards the window and aims the ball at the laminated stained windows. The ball, at high velocity, was shots out faster than a sharp bullet. With a fiery yell surrounding the ball, the window breaks into a million and one pieces at immediate contact. The glass flies everywhere, hitting and cutting up some of the poor students who was laying in their own bile. Min, who still at a daze, was snapped back to reality by an arm wrapping this throat. Turning to the source of the arm, he see Gu smiling at him, his eye glowing brighter than usual.

"C'mon!" Gu shouts, excited. "Pick me like your bride and take home me so we can consummate!"

Min blushes. Why Gu have to make it seem like they were a couple? Luckily, the majority of students in this room are passed out from exhaustion. Hopefully, no new rumors about them being super gay won't spread. And what Min means "hopefully" actually means "probably not."

Nevertheless, Min picks up the small boy and had exactly one thought. _Gu's lighter than expected_. Min knew Gu has a smaller weight than him, but damn, he's light like a feather! Min glances over Gu's tiny figure. He fits in his arm perfectly. But at that moment, Gu decides to let his exhaustion takes hold as he leans into his friend's chest, causing Min to gasp at the sudden contact. Gu's lightly blushed cheeks to his small pants. Min observes his slight changes in his facial expressions. And from what Min can tell, this is quite odd for the vampire. Min rarely see Gu this _weak_. Like out of the many years they had spent together and all the times that Gu got him in trouble with his decisions, only twice had Min seen him as somewhat "delicate." This is kinda insane to him. Shouldn't Gu be the alpha in this relationship? The strong-willed friend that will fight until the bitter end and with no bullshit plot armor like in Fairy Tail to come and save the day? Just why is Gu acting like this in front of him?

"Yo . . ." Gu mutters, his stomach twisting itself. "Just let's go, 'kay? Before the teachers notice that I broke their precious alumni's faces again." Gu chuckles dryly.

Min shouldn't think about these things now. He needed to go and see his Yéye before Gu puke up another storm.

* * *

After a series of vomiting and Gu cursing at people who dare to look at him at a time of weakness (Which Min had to apologize for), they finally reaches to Min's apartment. Min's home is a complete opposite of Gu's stay. With his parents being a well-respected doctor and a fairly popular quirk scientist, Min was pretty well off. Nevermind the fact that Min procreated a successful and rich book series in his short thirteen years of his life (Didn't Gu mentioned that Min is a few months younger than him?).

Min's apartment is comparable to a summer home for white foreigners to stay and get wasted over their spring break. It's two-story tall with a fancy spiral staircase that you mostly seen in movies. The rooms are well-furnished with the latest leather sofas, soft but firm decorative pillows, a large flat screen TV made in America, and wooden floor that are polished and doesn't even squeak in the slightest. But the one thing that Gu always tease Min for is _her_.

"I see that you are early today, Min," a mature voice rings though the empty silence of the apartment. "However, if it's not rude of me, may I ask why Shu is with you?"

Coming out from one of the many rooms is a woman in her early fifties, wearing a pristine maid uniform. Her dress was simple and long, reaching to her ankles, and in a deep brown color. Her apron was white with no distinct details other than a few pockets where she keep her small by handy cleaning items. She wears a surgical mask as her greying hair was pulled up in a tight high bun. Her eyes are a cold steely color. Despite being on the edge of death, Gu quietly chuckles.

"Whoa," Gu comments. "I didn't know you were into older women."

Min sighs. "The maid cafe jokes are getting old, Gu," he states before facing his maid. "Miss Zhen, is my grandfather here?"

The maid shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but he isn't," she states. "But he went out a few moments ago. Maybe if we can call him, then we could -"

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine and dandy," Gu quickly dismisses Miss Zhen. "Got a bathroom? I feel like I'm going to hurl soon."

Without thinking, Min holds out the bag, almost full of his friend's vomit. Gu stares at it.

"Dude," Gu sighs, looking at the bag and the sheer amount of stomach acid in it. "That's gonna break."

"Just - Last time, okay?" Min gives a fake smile, poorly hiding his nervousness. "I'm just considering Miss Zhen. She probably clean the toilets and I don't want to make them dirty again, okay?"

Gu whines before taking the bag. "That toilet is gonna get dirty anyway."

"I know," Min says. "But Miss Zhen have other things to do other than clean the toilets."

"You're so fuckin' plain and weird," Gu complains. "But I'll fuck you anyway."

Min's eyes widen, faster than one can comprehend. "Wait, what?"

"Nevermind," Gu dismisses again, nonchalant. Fuck, he almost let out his secret again. But, thankfully, Min is a typical harem anime protagonist and therefore he's dense when it comes to romance.

In the meanwhile, Miss Zhen already dialed up the phone and told Min's grandfather about the situation. Because, as a high class and prideful maid with a salary of two million per year, she mustn't waste time in listening to Shu and Min bickering and instead do something productive. The grandfather said he'll be back home very soon with a grocery bag filled with Doridos exported from America and cheese. Great, Miss Zhen will prepare the guest room for Shu, the sickly boy that was inflicted with a vomiting disease.

"Min," Miss Zhen calls the boys, Gu throwing his cookies into the bag again. "Please take your friend to the guest room. I'll bring his a bucket in case if he needs it."

"Thank you, Miss Zhen," Min bows his head while keeping Gu balanced.

"Also, your grandfather will come home in fifteen minutes," Miss Zhen states.

"That's sounds fine!" Gu yells, turning to Min. "Minni, take me to your room!"

"Pardon?!" Min was dumbfounded.

"I don't want to go to some smelly guest room," Gu explains. "I wanna be in _your_ room, Minni!"

Min blushes. God, Gu is really pushing it today. Invading his privacy, his room, is a low blow, but Min can't really say "no" when someone is sick.

"Sure," Min softly sighs.

"I wanna be in your bed too," Gu demands.

"Wait, why?!" Min exclaims in shock.

"Because where would I go then?" Gu asks, smug. "The floor?"

Min don't like it. This is against all of his morals of letting this energy sucker in his room. The last time that Min did that, their fourth grade sleepover ended in tragedy and a raging computer virus due to all of the porn that Gu downloaded. His parents nevertheless grounded Min for a whole month after that incident.

Min drags the small vampire to his room, hanging off from his arm. The minute that Min opens the door, Gu flies out of his arm and lands on Min's bed where he buries his face into his pillows.

"Wowie, this is great," Gu's voice permits though the pillows. "It's so comfy."

Min nervously laughs at the sight. Seriously, Gu is sick, but he's still playing around. What kind of friend is he? Min is now worried if Gu would drag him to a house to do a BNE. But again, that wouldn't happened in a million and ten years even if Gu was to live that long.

"Um," Min starts, chuckling nervously as he heads to the closet. "I think I will get change now," he opens the door and get out some casual clothes. "I don't really what to wear my uniform around my home. It's kinda - What are you doing?"

Gu holds his phone up as he stares at the screen with a tense eye. "Uhhhh . . ." Gu slowly slides his phone into his pocket. "Research."

". . . I'll make sure that I locked the bathroom door then," Min smiles, trying to conceal the shivers he just felt moments ago.

With that, Min exits the room, leaving Gu alone. Tired, Gu rest his head on the many pillows available to him.

You know, despite the Waffle Club spiking all of the food in school and now currently suppressing the homicidal urge to go on a killing spree, Gu is happy to be in his beloved Minni's home. Gu digs his face further into the pillows, savoring the illusive scents from his beloved. He won't mind it, would he?

It's not like he would know.

* * *

 **Oh my God! I made that so creepy!**

 **I'm sorry yet I'm not sorry. Gu is so fuckin' creepy! I'm not regretting writing this!**

 **Hahahaha! Okay bros, I think I'll write shorter chapters until someone come up and say no. Yeah, I like to hear opinions, both good and bad.**

 **Anyways, what your guys opinion about the Plain Jane named Bai Min?**

 **Bai Min (Age 13):**

 **\- 178 cm tall with short brown hair and dark blue eyes. His skin got a very light tan, but it's not bronze like Liu's skin.**

 **\- He wears rectangular-shaped glasses with a black frame of a medium thickness.**

 **\- Likes: Fantasy and sci-fi books, writing, mainstream anime (Fairy Tail being his favorite, but never Naruto or worse, Boruto.), noodles, Gu candy such as chocolates and lollipops.**

 **\- Dislikes: Just spicy foods and vulgarity without context. Besides that, Min doesn't hate anything. He's pretty neutral about everything.**

 **\- Quirk: Molecular Rearrangement**

 **\- Personality: Harem anime protagonist levels of plainess that its surpasses the levels of plainess that Midoriya Izuku is on. He's so fuckin' boring yet he got all the bitches in his school, but following archetype of a harem anime protagonist, he's oblivious to all the girls (and one boy) who want to get in his pants. Like seriously, he got a brunch of opportunities to get laid, but he's so oblivious that all the girls (and one boy) want to fuck him!**

 **And that's Min.**

 **Also, I think I should talk about Gu.**

 **That teacher thing? Remember? Yeah, he was a complete dick. And yeah, he's supposed to be kinda a dick. Because a villain isn't supposed to have the greatest personality or being sympathized.**

 **And Gu's justification is lacking, but I have a question. How much do you know about the villain and their justification in what they do? We know next to none. Sometimes, people have no justification and have little to sympathize or be sympathize. Gu's personality was inspired from my last school and Chinese justice system.**

 **My last school was a mess. Kids smoke weed in the bathrooms, Kids getting into fight, kids skipping. They grew up in rough condition such as poverty and abuse (Like Gu) and think it justified their actions. Also, in the last chapter, it was hinted that Gu wasn't the most appreciate in his household. He was, as you preferred, some random unwanted kid who just lives there.**

 **And everything wasn't peachy like it seems at home. Liu's perceptive and Gu's perceptive is completely different, but the one that's more honest was Gu.**

 **And in China, the justice system is screw up. They believe guilty until proved innocent and they are really biased against anything about you. Qing-Haizi is a reflection of the justice system in China. The police in China is so corrupt that they would probably do something like this. Like no joke. They will pulled a excuse of their ass and justified themselves in what they are doing. And even if you cried, even if you lost a son, who cares? Who really fuckin' care? She was a teacher and this is a billion dollar school that has it knee-deep in the justice system as it was designed to train heroes. Who do you seriously consider will win?**

 **I'm sorry, but China's justice system isn't just. It was a set up by the world that Gu hates so much.**

 **Also, wanna know all about the Waffle Club? The Waffle Club is a club dedicated to -**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 _ **Transmission deleted. Sighed the Waffle Club.**_


	15. Layer 13

"Okay everyone!" a teacher calls the attention of her fourth grade class. Quickly like a hive of busy bees, they were silenced and facing toward the front where the teacher is. Behind the woman was a small boy. A really little kid that is skinnier and seemly weaker than any else in the class. He was turned facing the whiteboard, fiddling with his thumbs nervously. All of the ten-year-old students in that simple classroom gawks at the peculiar child with pure innocent curiosity. This made his anxiety worse as he sweats heavily within his thick clothes. He was wearing a black hoodie that was three sizes too big for his petite body. No one could see his face with his oversized hood up, but that's the way it should be.

"Okay," the teacher turns behind her as she gives a pretend smile to the child. "Shu, do you want to introduce yourself?"

A minute pass before Shu shakes his head, silently telling the teacher "no".

"Then I'll introduce you myself," the teacher faces the class again. "This is Chen Shu! He's our little new kid and moved from somewhere in Sichuan!"

 _A crack forms._

"Yun," the child, named "Shu", spokes quietly. The sudden vocalization from the seemly mute boy caught the attention of the teacher.

"I beg your pardon?" the teacher asks with a bitter undertone.

"I - I'm from," Shu's voice fades to air, shaken. But he'll try. "I'm from Yun. It's from the mountainside."

"But that's in the middle of nowhere, right?" the teacher asks with a sickly sweet smile.

 _Two cracks form._

Shu didn't reply. He didn't try to argue. He instead nods his head, never taking his eyes away from the wall he's facing.

"Okay, then I was right," she smiles wider. It sickens him to his stomach. So forced that it's quite obvious she was annoyed over his slight rebellion. The teacher faces her class again. "This is Chen Shu," he repeats. "He came from the middle of nowhere before moving to Beijing. His quirk is Energy Vampirism which makes him look like actual vampire."

 _Ten cracks form._

Shu gasps lightly as his heart races. He didn't want his freak-of-a-quirk to be announce like that. He didn't want anyone to know about his quirk. Hell, he even told the teacher to not tell the class about his quirk a week before! Why then? Why did she betrayed him?

 _Fifteen cracks form._

"Then if everyone know him, Shu will be our little friend," the teacher pats his head, making him feel even more uncomfortable. "With that, Shu. I think you should sit . . . Right there! Yes, with that plain boy over there."

 _Ten more cracks form._

God, why is this teacher so cruel? Insulting him and now others? Why is he here? He doesn't wanna be here anymore. This place isn't for him!

" _Just shut up! You got no choice, kid!" he told Shu before walking away from him in a fit._

He grips his hands tightly. Yeah, he doesn't really had a choice in the matter. It's either this life or no life at all. But even with that, can you really call this a "life"? A life where he has no independence as a person? The people who picked this life for him are the same people who thought that they knew more than him while in reality, they are just as naive as he was before his scars.

He hates it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. _Hate it._

The child doesn't want to face the others who will be the next generation of this evil world. Just not yet. Or just not ever. But like everything in his life, it's just fated to be, and fate said he'll face his classmates on November 21st. _Today_.

The hooded boy turns as he hear the other children gasps when they saw his face. And there, they see the boy's hideous greyish-blue skin, his wild canine teeth, his wilting black bangs that was uncombed and matted, and a single burned almond colored eye that has the same sharpness of his teeth and the coldness of a winter storm. But that's not what they looking at. Yes, it's only _that part_.

The boy only had one eye after all.

On the left side of his face was thick white bandages, stained with faded yellows, rust colors, and grey spots, that was wrapped to cover his missing eye. Even that sided that been "healed" a long time ago, Shu still wears bandages due to the fact that his family was too poor to afford a real eye patch. He just have to use and reuse the bandages from the last time he got his eye wrapped. And that's only like a few _years_ ago. The bandages are now ragged and dirty despite Shu's attempts to wash it as gently as he can. And due to their poor state, it led to people think that there's still an eye under the cloth and have attempted to forcefully remove them. Like if Gu was lying and making a story up for giggles. Nevertheless they were absolutely disgusted when they find out the truth.

"What's happen to your eye?" a kid shouts out of line.

"I lost it," Shu bluntly states, hoping to end it there. But these kids are just chatty and curious as they appears.

"How did you lose it?"

"Did you poke your eye with a stick?"

"Maybe he was running with scissors?"

"I think he's just born like that!"

"Maybe he's stupid and put a rock in there!"

"My Mom told me that if you don't eat the eyes from all the fishes you have, you'll go blind!"

"Oh how fun! Maybe we can play pirates!"

 _Five cracks form._

And again and again, his classmates speak nonsensical logic. Living deep within their own innocence and not even once noticing the unwavering fear on the young boy's face. But again, these kids are going to be the same adults that would abandoned all of their hope for him. They'll called another kid in the near future "hopeless" or "a lost cause" or "broken beyond repair". Just like this kid that stand before them.

Shu didn't grace them with a reply as he continues to bare an emotionless facade, trying to conceal all of his fears. The teacher tries to calm the clattering class. Shu just sighs as he watches the class slowly pipe down from the excitement. The teacher point at a desk and told him to sit there. He nods and makes his way to his new desk while feeling his classmates' interested stares. Shu feel like he was a juicy steak and his classmates was starving dogs, ready to be released and feast on his defiled body.

Shu pulls on his mittens out of habit. He needs to run away from this place. He sit in his desk and stares forward, finding more wandering eyes. He sighs and prepare for a storm, not once noticing his seatmate was only staring down at his pictureless novel and not caring about him for once.

Shu didn't want to sit in this classroom. Everyone, despite being told to focus on their work, they would turn toward Shu and stare like if he was some zoo animal, only ducking back when the teacher would come near. Shu hides under his arms to avoid their observant gaze as he tries to diligently work out the problems. _Stop looking at me_ , he grips his pencil tighter. _Stop judging me._ Shu buries his face deeper, trying to solve another factoring problem. _Stop wasting your time on me._ But no matter how much he pleas in his head. No matter how many times he prayed, there's no hope for them to leave him alone. This isn't fair, but those worldly ideas of justice or God's wrath or fairness had been dead to him for a long time.

So why is he still shocked by their unintentional cruelty?

No one would care about his justice if it already fits into their greedy ideals. But Shu is greedy himself if he thinks about it. He's selfish for many reasons. Wanting a home that isn't on the edge of foreclosure. Wanting a family that gives a crap about anything. Wanting a vanilla-frosted chocolate cake for his tenth birthday. The only difference is the world called him "evil" for looking like a demon. So in that context, Shu _deserves_ to be punished for his selfishness while others are rewarded for their "heroic" actions! Blue skin and knife-like teeth. _Jiangshi!_ They called him. _A energy sucking monster!_ Why would a monster like him have any sort of happiness in his life?

Shu sighs, giving up on working through the math questions and decides to fully lay this head down to sleep.

Shu wants to fight at every pointer, every close-minded comments, every single damn ignorant thought they have for him. But even if he did fight back, it not like it had matter. It would just hurt him back. Shu closes his eye. Every choices, every decision he sowed, it had never matter in the first place. Why fight back when it only hurts more doing so? There's no destined future of greatness for him. No wishes will be granted. No prayers will be heard.

There's no hope for a happy future. It's either all empty and swallow feelings or just pain.

He won't even see heaven's blue skies in the future . . .

In the end, Shu takes comfort knowing that everyone he feared and hated - including himself - will just meet the same dark end in a limbo.

"Hey," Shu hears a quiet voice that snaps him out from his nihilistic thoughts. He lifts his tired head and turn to see another classmate next to him. This wasn't a surprise to him as he was in class at the time and expected his classmates to bother him. But in that very moment where their eyes met, Shu seen a human being more beautiful than any other human and any god that anybody can vividly described. With the darkest pair of blue eyes beneath a rectangular framed glasses. Thick brown hair that curves at the ends. And fair skin that would make queens envious. And that gentle smile that is more earnest and caring than any mother he ever had.

"Um, sorry to bother you," the boy says. "Can you please give me a spare pencil? Mine's broken." The glasses boy holds up a pencil with a pointless tip.

Shu blinks for a moment. From the outside, he looks emotionless, but he's dying inside. This is the first normal interaction he gotten all day. And from a beauty like him? No comments about his eye or the fact he's a vampire. No insults or double-edged compliments. This guy treated like he's normal.

 _Normal._

"O-Oh," Shu was quite frazzled, blushing, before he reaches into his bag and take out another pencil and slams it onto his desk. "Here."

"Thank you very much!" the boy nods his head in approval as he extends a hand. "By the way, my name is Min. It's nice to meet you."

Shu couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it that he instantly forgot his name out of shock. This kid, this painfully beautiful kid, is greeting him like another human being. This is mind blowing to him. Usually, people greets him like "What's up with your eye?" or "Why is your skin blue?" But this guy is treating him like a respectful human being. He still couldn't the believe it. Shu almost didn't wanted to believe it!

He stares blankly at Min's hand before the boy retracts it.

"I guess you're not the type to shake hands then," Min smiles. "That's okay. Hands are dirty if you think about it."

Shu stares at him, emotionless as ever.

"Haha . . ." Min chuckles dryly.

With that awkward interaction, that kid goes back to work while Shu stares at him with a curious eye.

Was it real? Did it really happened?

 _Fifteen cracks heal._

* * *

It did happened. Shu didn't get it. What's this beating heart within his heart? He put a hand in his chest. He never felt his heart moves to fast before. Not even when he was still quirkless in a class filled with four-years-olds who got their quirks! Shu continues to stare at him and every movement he had. The quick hand movements to casually moving his bangs behind his ears. Shu feels warm. His eyes is burning as tears begins to collect, but before they can fall, he wipes them away.

Why is he feeling this way? He sighs.

"Eat ginger!" Shu feels a hard root crashing against his head, making falls straight to the ground. "It'll makes your heart calmer!"

The ear piercing shrieks from his little cousins fill his aching head as he grunts with dismay. Shu just _had_ tell to his big sister about his heart and how it can't stop beating so fast. He just _had_ to tell her when her arms are literally filled with three babies, each needing something. He just _had_ to tell her when she is near to the kitchen.

 _Goddamnit!_ This isn't how his mother taught him! Only ask about things when you are in class or you are literally going to die! Otherwise, he or his sister get the slipper or the bamboo stick! That's at least what his Mama told him.

But that's kinda a silly idea now.

His sister pants - cheeks feverishly flushed exhaustion - as she walks to the kitchen. One needs to be feed, one needs a diaper change, and one just needs a hug. Okay, that's easy as long none of them needs a doctor. As Shu watches his sister easily maneuvers in their rundown kitchen to prepares a bottle for the crying infant while simultaneously comforting them by murmuring a gentle lullaby. Before Liu can finish a single task, another kid, age three, enters into the kitchen and pulls on her stained dress.

"Mama," the toddler mumbles. "Hungry."

"I'm so sorry, Chi-Ji," she says, warming up the bottle with her quirk and then feeding the baby while bouncing another one in her other arm. "But you can't eat just right now. It's almost dinner time and Gu's gonna be cooking soon."

"But hungry!" the toddler whines. "I'm so hungry, Mama!"

His sister's face was conflicted. "I'm sorry," she says, stressed. "But you just have to wait. I can't deal with you right now."

While the child scream and throw himself on floor like a wiggly worm, his sister went out the kitchen to put another baby to sleep. All in a while, Shu sighs with disappointed. Of course, with no adults at home (All presumably went out to work or probably gamble again.), Shu's big sister had to look out for all of their baby cousins and the annoying preschoolers who just discovered their quirks. Sure, she could ask for her older cousins to help her, but they'll excuse themselves again by saying that they had "other stuff" to do and then ditch her to hang with their friends.

Like if a plea from a twelve-year-old girl to help with a family of thirty-four and growing wasn't enough for them to stay. They just gotta hang out with all of their friends and enjoy their youth while his sister have high blood pressure, grey hairs, and currently the the verge of passing out from all the kids she single-handedly raising. After all, with several newborns in the house, she haven't been able to get a proper night's rest in forever.

"Gu," she calls, dealing with another newborn in her arms. "Please start cooking. The adults will be here soon -"

 _Bang!_

The doors flung open, revealing the adults with another new child in their arms. His sister smiles in relief.

"Thank goodness!" she beams happily. "I was just about to lose -"

"Here," an auntie put her newborn in his sister's already fully loaded arms before grabbing her husband and pulling him towards her. "I'm going to take a break if that's okay with you. Giving birth was so hard ya know."

The woman pulls her husband towards bedroom for whatever activity they planned to do. Shu sees his sister smiles painfully as she tries to hold back her desperate sobs whilst she bounces the crying newborn and slowly whispers the same lullaby over and over again. And the worst part, the adults who just came _walk_ past her without checking the eldest girl's well-being first. All of them did their own thing, either cracking a beer to relax or smoking a pack of cigarettes with their hand-me-down TV on or gossiping about their neighbors over a game of poker. All of them leaving the burdens and hardships of parenthood to his sister who was still a kid herself.

Shu can't really help much. He wished he can, but he doesn't know how to take care of children. Hell, he's still a kid himself too! You can call him selfish because he doesn't want to even a share of whatever responsibility his sister had. All he can really do for her is to cook dinner everyday and stay out of her way. But he can't help but to be disappointed again. He had really wanted to talk with her about the boy he met today and this unfamiliar warm feelings in his chest.

. . . She doesn't cares. His Big Sis doesn't cares about him. She is too busy to care after all.

 _Twenty-five large cracks form._

His sister _never_ cares about anything anymore.

* * *

It's tomorrow already and Shu wants to talk with that boy again. He was so nice to him. Probably the nicest guy he had ever met since forever. It's actually kinda embarrassing to think about him in that way. Maybe he would like to talk with this vampire today? Shu have the desire to get closer to him. That if that boy let him.

Shu grips his bag straps, pulling on his hood to conceal his face from the sun.

No, that guy probably wouldn't like him. The chance of that is little to zero. Nobody, even his big sister, doesn't like him that much. He was, after all, a biological monster with unnaturally sharp fangs and a scarred face and three fingers on one hand. He's a much of a human as an actual Jiangshi. A being of the night that feasts on people's energy. They aren't human and so no sympathy goes for these monsters. No sympathy for this child. None whatsoever. Shu shouldn't even -

"Oh, good morning there!" someone shouts out to him, causing Shu to look up from his lamenting state. The first thing he sees was that same boy who politely asked him for a pencil the other day and he's waving at him? Shu stands still, not knowing what to do. It's might seems like an overreaction, but how long was it been that someone told him a "good morning" so sincerely? Shu doesn't know what to do. So he stands there, frozen, as he looks deeply in those blue pools within his eyes. The boy who greeted him stares at the vampire, confused. Usually the boy would get a "good morning" back by now, but he guess Shu was just really shy. Shu ducks his head under his hood and walks into class, avoiding the boy's confused gaze. The boy blinks before brushing it to the side.

Yeah, that kid's definitely just shy since he's so new.

* * *

Shu should have knew that his bitchy teacher would leak his private information in this hellhole.

"I heard that vampire kid over there was _expelled_ from twelve school before landing it here as a final option."

 _A crack forms._

"Of course! His family is dirt poor and eat rotten fishes they found in a barrel. I bet he's a hoodlum. I mean, look at his clothes! He's a _commoner_."

 _Another crack forms._

"I also heard he bit off a little girl's breast before sucking on it for blood."

"Is that one if the reasons he was expelled?"

"Yeah."

 _Two cracks form._

"That kid's trouble! He's nothing but wicked and a rapist! That poor girl . . . She must feel so violated. Why did the headmaster let him attend here?"

"I think he pitied him."

"That's a lie! That old bastard is too greedy to pity anyone! Really, how did his family even get the money to put him here? It's eighty thousand yuan per year!"

 _Five cracks form._

"I heard his family got connections to the _mafta_. They got enough blood money to last a million lifetimes!"

"Or the girls spread their legs for cash?"

 _Ten cracks form._

"Actually no, his grandfather was a cast off of a war hero from North Korea! He's _Xing Zhanshi_ , the mass murderer of Paektu!"

 _Sixteen cracks form._

"Oh my God, no wonder the boy's so disturbed! He's probably getting beatings everyday from that drunkard!"

"Or he touched him. I heard rumors that Xing was also a _pedophile_."

 _Twenty-eight cracks form._

"I fear for that boy's health. But I don't know if we could save -"

 _Slam!_

Shu didn't feel like reading today. Isn't a library supposed to be quiet and not filled with worthless gossip from a brunch of middle aged women? Shu sighs as he picks up his book, hiding the covers by pushing them against his small chest. He looks worriedly around the large library, avoiding everyone's sights. He knew that he should have check out these books sooner. Then he won't had to listen to more trash than he needed to know. Even though no one was paying attention to him, Shu is worried if someone is looking at him like if he's going to steal the books. It won't be the first time it happened. One of his schools expelled him for _thinking_ he stole some books when in fact he forgotten to return them. And yes, he have the urge to keep them and treasure them forever, but they would be tore to bite size pieces by the army of little grabby toddlers at home if he doesn't hide it well.

Or his relatives could throw them out. But that's another story for another time.

When Shu reaches to the self-checkout station, he realizes one thing that would make it very difficult to check out. It was so high, higher for a petite boy of his stature. Sure, someone else from his class could checkout books like that, but Shu is undeniably the smallest boy in that crappy classroom. Damn Chinese men and their premature growth spurts. Why did he inherited his father's body type (which is tiny, tiny with the extra side of short)? Currently, he's the size of a seven year old. Not bad considering where he was years ago, but he's too small to reach the station!

"Urgh . . ." Shu stands on his tippy toes, trying to put the books in the counter. "C'mon . . . Please . . ."

He didn't want to go someone to checkout these books. He didn't want to talk to an adult and risk getting in trouble due to some bullshit. Shu huffs, failing to put the books on the counter. Maybe he should get a chair? Maybe that would help a lot -

"Hey, do you need help?" a familiar voice suddenly invades his thoughts, causing him to let a small but frightful shriek. Shu spins around to meet that same boy again.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he says with a sincere smile. "But it seems like you just needed help."

Shu didn't reply. How could he? He's too shocked to move or to speak. He just stares at him with an emotionless face. Should he run now? Should he stays? He doesn't know.

"You don't talk much, don't you?" the boy asks, nervously scratching his cheek. Wowie, thanks for pointing out the obvious. "Here, let me help."

Before the boy could reach out and grab his precious books, Shu pulls them closer towards him and take a step back. He shakes his head, answering "no" to the kind boy.

"Okay, but are you sure you don't need any help?" the boy caught on towards Shu's silence. "It would take me a second."

Shu remains silence as he walks to the side and grabs a idle chair nearby. He pulls it to the station and stands on it. The boy chuckles mirthlessly as Shu scans his books.

"Welp," he says. "I guess you don't need any help then . . ."

Shu finishes his checkout and walks out of the library in silence.

* * *

Shu didn't like normal books. He hate books with no pictures. Books that are all words and no visual cues are just awful for him. Shu never really like those kind of books. Even during bedtime, his father would always choose stories that has some sort of visuals or sometime his father would even draw them in pictureless books himself. Afterall, his father used to be a part-time artist before he became a full-time rice farmer to support his family. Drawing pictures on books is easy for him, and it made Shu and his sister happy to see the story popped with detailed paintings with bright and happy colors. His father enjoys doing that for his son who can't really go to sleep without a book filled with his colorful drawings.

He wish he could have been here to draw in his books again.

Shu turns another black-and-white page in his stories, reading each translated Chinese characters carefully. He quickly scans the limited dialogue from each monotone-colored panel. He doesn't want to go to class today. So he's staying in the bathrooms and waiting for the end of the day. He doesn't really care if he learn anything from there. He just want to read his Japanese comics in peace and quiet.

" _Toku-san, why didn't you met with the priest last night?" a female anime protagonist asks with a teary look._

" _You know why, Kiyori-chan?" a bishounen teen states with a overly manly expression. "It's my future. My destiny!"_

Shu stops reading for a moment. Wait, why does every male anime character have to be so . . . Handsome? Shu doesn't know how to explain it, but there's something to each male characters that drive him insane? But it's not a bad thing. It's a good "drive him insane" sort of thing. His father told him once that it's a "man's rush" he's feeling in his _jījī_ , a reaction when he see someone that looks really nice? If that makes sense.

Whatever, his father told him that it's a normal feeling to have once in awhile! Unless you think about it all day, it's perfectly normal!

" _Toku-san, wait!" Kiyori stands in front of the large man. "You can't go to the Red Wedding! It's a death sentence!"_

" _I must, Kiyori-chan," Toku states firmly. "It's my destiny to save all of Akemi Kingdom from the Red Wedding."_

" _No, you can't! It's -"_

 _Out of nowhere or no sort of development as all, Toku swiftly kisses Kiyori._

Okay, Shu is irritated now. He doesn't know why, but that kiss was just annoying. Not only because the sudden development of the characters is off-putting, that kiss with that attractive bishounen is kinda making Shu a bit jealous. Shu can't help but to want to be Kiyori-chan in this situation. To have a strong and confident person wrap his arms around you. That similar sense of protection kinda reminds him of his father and how he would cuddle up to him until Shu falls asleep.

Comforting and warm . . . Wait, why is he thinking about his father a lot today? Shu sighs. It's not like he could come back and take him away from that rotten place that he's forced to call "home."

 _Tap, Tap._

Shu gasps lightly as he quickly stuffs the books in his bag. Lifting his skinny legs up and curling them against his body, Shu tries to be quiet as possible while balancing himself and the bag he thrown over his shoulder on the toilet. Footsteps, those are definitely footsteps against those ugly tile floor. And from the sheer sound, they are slow and heavy. Are those footsteps belong to an older kid or something worse?

 _Knock! Knock!_

Shu gasps loudly as someone knocks on his stall door.

"Who's this?" a question resounds. That voice is way too deep for a kid. Was it a teacher?

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Are you skipping class?" the booming voice demands.

Crap! It's a teacher! _Shit! Shit!_

Shu panicked as he leans back on the toilet. Even if this isn't his first time when a teacher caught him skipping, but it scares him every time!

"Come out now! If you come out now, I promise it won't be bad. But if I have to get a janitor to pull you out, I promise you'll be _suspended_!"

Crap, it won't just suspension for him. If he did anything bad again, he will be throw out again!

Okay, Shu sighs. He just have to pull out his _trick_ again. With this, there's no doubt that whoever behind this door would run straight to the hills.

Using his foot to slides the lock to the side, a tall male teacher slams open the stall door, aiming a firm glare at the child who hangs his head low.

 _One, two, show time._

"You!" the teacher claims. "You are that new student, aren't you?! And you are skipping as expected. Typical. You are a rodent like they -"

 _Five snaps._

The teacher pauses his scolding when the child slowly lifts his head. An imaginary yet overwhelming pressure was applied against his buff chest. A sudden flow of fear echoes in his empty soul. He was frozen in place, unable to move within his will. Or was his will have been sucked away from his very being? It's like a python was choking his life from him.

The child's one and only eye was snakelike in shape and radiates that same hideous shade of yellow. The bare glare of it was unexplainable. It's like the teacher had been caught in a frightful snare with no way out. He couldn't speak or breathe, but he needs to scream. Terror shakes him to his core. Yet he could only stare at that heinous eye.

" _Go away_ ," Shu demands.

With that, the teacher clumsily falls backwards before scrambling to run out of the restrooms, leaving the stall door wide open.

Shu sighs as he releases his quirk, turning his yellow eye back to its original burned almond color. He groans as he holds his head back in pain. Good lord, that trick is really useful for getting rid of a bunch of people at once, but it always gives him a headache after using it. Shu need some pills, or maybe ginger ale? Because his Big Sis always telling that eating ginger would cure a lot of things. Not that she know how it works, but Big Sis always thought that ginger was basically magic.

Nevertheless, if the ginger ale can't do anything for him, then maybe the placebo effect can.

Throwing his bag over his shoulders, Shu walks out of the restroom and went to the nearest vending machine in sight. Luckily, it's one that offers cold beverages. Cans of teas, bottled water, cans of -

Shu gasps as he immediately presses his face against the glass. His eyes glows excitedly with yellow.

 _Is that?_ He read the label again. _Oh my God! It is!_

If Shu has one thing that he considered to be his soulmate, it would be a certain imported drink that he would only get for his birthday. The price of it was normally too expensive for his farmer father to buy year-round, but his father would personally save up pennies all year to buy Shu this specific beverage from the motherland. He loves it ever since he first tasted it in his small village. Like seriously! One day, their local old man -who retired, filthy rich, have a gold-digger whore for a wife, and residing on the countryside - went to the city nearby and brought a bunch of drinks for Shu's former primary school. Everyone got a soda that day, even all of the teachers got a can or bottle! And oh boy, ever since Shu tasted it, he fell in love.

It's an American drink that they are famous. Bubbly and sweet, Shu would wait all year for his birthday to taste this drink again. The gleeful favor of it to the burning mouthfeel that hurts a bit, Shu just loves it.

Shu just love _Coca-Cola._

It can't be the off-brand one! The true favors of a sincere cola only can be mimic from their original Georgian factory! Nothing can be a proper substitute for the American drink! Especially _Pepsi_. But again, it's so expensive that Shu only gets it once a year. So he's really surprised when he saw a similar can of coke (The only difference is that the label was in Chinese instead in "American" like he was used to.) was half of a yuan. With this vending machine, he could buy all the soda he wants!

But wait, does he have any money?

Shu lifts himself from the glass and digs into his pockets. C'mon, c'mon, if he can get a cola, it would really make his day! But unknowingly, he came empty. No money in his pockets. Even not a single yuan.

. . . No money means no soda.

Shu's hope had been crushed in an instant. He frowns, releasing another sigh. All he wanted is just a cola. The discovery of soda is the best thing that happened to him today, but fate decided to screw him over and said "No son. No colas before your birthday." Shu's lips waver a bit as he tries to hold back the tears. Seriously, Shu haven't had a cola for a few years. Not after that incident. He was really hoping to drink a refreshing can, but he guess it was too good to be true.

Sighing once again, he pulls on his bag straps and heads out. He wasn't going to stay in this joint. He have no belonging here. So why stay? Besides, there's no one at the front doors to monitor for skipping children -

Fuck fate and all its worth.

There's teachers at the front doors to monitor for skipping children. Shu sighs as he heads back to his bathroom. If he can't get out, then the toilets would be his friend!

He grits his teeth into a snarl. No point going to class, no point going outside, there's no point in all of this! Shu will be alone with his manga in hand! So he will be - Oh great.

"That kid!" the same male teacher as before points in the now empty stall, trying to search for Shu. "That new kid gave me the evil eye! I think he cursed me!"

"That doesn't make sense, sir," a female teacher states, pushing up her glasses. "You came in my classroom, screaming about witchcraft or something."

"But - But -" the male huffs frustratedly. "He did some kind of witchcraft on me! His eye glowed yellow and his iris turns into slits. And - And -"

"You seriously need to stop reading those creepy stories that Min suggested to you," the female comments, annoyed. "I know that kid have good taste, but I think it's messing your mind up -"

"No!" the male exclaims, stomping his foot on the tiles. "I know what I saw! I know that -"

And et cetera, and et cetera, and et cetera.

All of this was just nonsense. Shu sighs. He will just go to the girl's bathroom. It was much cleaner and no one would suspect a boy to be in the girl's room.

* * *

For hours upon hours, Shu soon became bored with re-reading the same manga again and again.

Kiyori fell in love with the hero, the hero confessed, the hero died, and Kiyori killed herself. Kiyori fell in love with the hero, the hero confessed, the hero died, and Kiyori killed herself. Kiyori fell in love with the hero, the hero confessed, the hero died, and Kiyori killed herself. Kiyori fell in love with the hero, the hero confessed, the hero died, and Kiyori killed herself. Kiyori fell in love with the hero, the hero confessed, the hero died, and Kiyori killed herself. Kiyori fell in love with the hero, the hero confessed, the hero died, and Kiyori killed herself. Kiyori fell in love with the hero, the hero confessed, the hero died, and Kiyori killed herself. Kiyori fell in love with the hero, the hero confessed, the hero died, and Kiyori killed herself. Kiyori fell in love with the hero, the hero confessed, the hero died, and Kiyori killed herself - Shu is about to do the same.

How much longer until school is released? Typically, it was expected for children to stay in school until seven in the evening because the aged old tradition of Chinese students studying until they couldn't take it anymore or they died from exhaustion. Maybe that's why there's a lot of Chinese villains in this day-and-age? Shu sighs again, ducking into his arms of sleepiness.

He wanna go home now. He knew his "home" was one huge trainwreck, but at least he could have things like food, company (if you count his rowey cousins as one), and most importantly, manga and anime. Like actually good manga and anime. Not the child-friendly ones. He means the ones that have blood in fight scenes, sexual context, and uncensored and underrated food porn!

. . . What? Shu is a foodie.

 _Clink! Clink!_

Shu leans against his toilet seat, sighing again. Oh great, more students that could knock on his door. _Gross_ , Shu grimaces. That means he have to respond with an annoying high-pitched voice and pretend like he's a little girl. Shu is short and already have a high pitch, but he's still a man. Let a man have his pride, damnit! Screw the fact he haven't hit his sexual milestones yet! He should be treated as a man with this undeveloped voice of his!

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Someone's here!" Shu forces a ear grinding tone, cringing in disgust. God, why does he sounds like those poorly-done Nightcore covers? Oh what is he talking about? All Nightcore covers are poorly done.

"Oh sorry," an abnormally low voiced girl apologizes. A very _low_ voiced girl. Christ, even _Dadan_ from One Piece is more feminine than that. Is that a boy or a ugly girl?

Shu sighs. There's a sick part of him who want to scream "pervert!" to the girl/boy, but he doesn't want to get discovered so -

"Pervert," Shu mutters, immediately regretting it. He slaps a hand over his mouth _. Shit!_ Why did he let his impulses take control? He thought he snuffed out this annoying side of him! _Damnit!_

"W-What?"

Yup, that sounds like a man. But that doesn't matter. Shu, hold it in. Hold it. Hold it -

" _Pe-do-phile_ ," Shu says, expressionless. Why is he doing this? He's setting himself for more bullshit he can't deal with!

"I'm ten!"

"Preadolescent pedophile." Shu knew he should keep it to himself and himself only, but why is he talking to someone? Is he just that bored? Was it his loneliness? It doesn't matter now. This person is going to hate him soon enough.

"Huh?" the person asks, confused.

"Do you know that every kid who had a crush on another kid is a pedophile in a way?" Shu explains, plainly. This is a good time to stop, but against his instincts, he speaks. "Think about it. Pedophila is characterized as having a sexual attraction to children. But it never really states what age you have to be. Society thinks it's real cute when a eight-year-old boy flirts with a six-year-old while when someone in their thirties is considered creepy. But, I mean, it's totally creepy. If a thirty-year-old virgin have to hit on a six-year-old, it shows me that he have some other closet fetishes. I wonder if he watch some Japanese plastic wrap porn . . ."

"My, that's an interesting point of view," the voice agrees, coughing the awkwardness away. _Who is this girl?_ They wonders. _This conversation doesn't seem to be age appropriate_. No it isn't. Shu is just a massive pervert.

"While I'm not a psychologist," the voice continues, "I think a person is diagnosed with pedophilia when they turn sixteen -"

" _Sex_ -teen," Shu states, expressionless as ever. "Sorry. Continue."

"Well!" The voice seems irritated. "When a person turn sixteen-year-old and have sexual attraction someone five years younger, they are considered a pedophile."

"I bet you got that from a DMS," Shu mutters, more interested. "That thing is yet again defined by people who have degrees which idiots will follow suit while in reality, anybody could put a tag on anything and convince a bunch of people into thinking it's true. As long they sounds smartish. But again, I'm pretty stupid so I can't really say. Eh, I guess I'm gonna complain like the loser that I am."

"Wow that sounds really edgy," the voice comments. "It almost made me cut myself with how sharp the edge is."

"Then you would bleed out. And I wouldn't even call for help since I'm totally and utterly heartless."

"Yeah, sure. Keep adding in the edge. It fills me with so much joy."

Shu blinks in surprise. Wow, this girl is quite bold, but that again . . . No, he shouldn't. It's not wise to go with his impulses. But again, Shu doesn't want this to end.

"Are you a guy, pervert?" Shu finally asks. _Shit!_ No Shu, stay quiet you fool! He doesn't want to know you! You are a cretin! A freak! A monster with no heart! All this kid want to do is to make fun of you and call you a villain! All he wants to do -

"Um, no!" the voice states.

Shu smells a liar again.

"Eh," Shu shrugs as calmly he can manage. "It's okay. I'm a guy too."

"What?"

"Is 'what' the only word in your vocabulary? Because you saying 'what' at everything I said is getting old," Shu grits his teeth, fighting back his negative thoughts. _He's going to be an ass in a sheep's fleece_. _He would be gone in a sec, just you wait._ But no. With all of this loneliness, Shu reaches out.

"And yes. Get a clue, dense protagonist," Shu continues. "I am a boy and that's that."

"But why are you in the girl's room?!" The voice was panicked.

"Why are you in the bathroom when you have a _jījī_ too?" Shu retorts back. "Jeez, you are a hypocrite, aren't ya?"

"You are quite rude yourself, Mr. EdgylordxMyChemicalRomance666," the voice rebuts casually. "But it's a well known fact that the Girl's Room is much cleaner than the Boy's. I refused to sit in a urine-covered toilet seat!"

Shu almost broke out in laughter, only covering his mouth to prevent spilling his giggles. How long since he last laughed like this? It felt quite a forever ago.

"Mr. EdgylordxMyChemicalRomance666? Wow! What a mouthful!" Shu exclaims with out-of-character excitement. "But seriously, I don't get why us males can't just go to the urinals? Why pee in the toilet when there's a urinal out there?!"

"Because people poop there too and it won't be clean up until _next year_! This is a primary school after all. We have no sense of what is appropriate or not."

Shu laughs loudly, his stomach twisting into knots. "You're," laugh, "too," chuckle, "funny!"

"Yeah," the voice chuckles along. "By the way, my name is _Bai Min_. What's yours?"

"Oh?" Shu suddenly stops laughing as he hear the question. No way. He knew deep down he shouldn't do this, but within this short time, he felt to at more ease and more rejuvenated than any year within his father's absence. All the loneliness, the empty feelings, the self-pity, it was gone, only leaving his beating in his chest. Yes, this beating in his chest was real and sincere! This is an actual feeling besides fear! Shu wants to reach out again. To reconnect with someone who will be there for him. But that could be flawed sense of hope? After all, this kid could be just like the rest!

 _How to? How to make friends?_ He thought. He thought and thought until he get an answer to his question.

He will give this boy a false name so he won't get hurt just in case he turns out an ass again.

"My name is -"

* * *

 _Hunger._

Insatiable hunger. His teeth aches, craving to pierce into raw flesh. His skin was freezing to the touch that one could mistake it as lifeless. His nails was dry and chipping off as if they were autumn leaves. And his whole body, it's stiff as stiff can be.

 _Hunger_. _Food._

A irresistible smell floods into his nose.

 _Food. Food. Food!_

The beast sits up from his slumber as a low animalistic growl slips past his lips. His vision was blurry, but the creature can make out a thin silhouette of white in the distance. Drool drips from his mouth as he smiles, revealing a line of yellowish fanged teeth. That thing smells absolutely sinful. His fragile nails begins to harden. That being would surely be his next _meal_.

Clumsily, he stands up from his bedside and stumble over to the being with his stiff joints, practically jumping over to them. _Smells so good . . . Smells so good . . ._ His mind was numb to the core. Looming over the being, it doesn't expect a thing. It was unaware and so innocent. So pure like a vestal virgin. And he will be the one to deflower it.

When he opens his mouth, he quickly snaps it close on the being as juices fill his mouth.

 _So good . . . So good!_

It's like sinking his teeth to a rare steak. Bloody. Juicy. _Still alive_. He can't stop. His mind is numb with one duty in his beastly head. _Consume it until it's dead_.

As it struggles, his tongue savors the electric feeling. Each drop of liquid fills his mouth as he swallows and bites deeper into it. He couldn't hear it screaming or fighting. It was pure and underrated bliss. The liquid stings ever so harshly until it reaches to his stomach to fill him with warmth. He chuckles with glee. It's an organismic experience. The pleasurable mouthfeel, the metallic smell. He wants more. He _needs_ more.

 _Kill, consume, grow stronger._

That's his one and only duty in his life.

 _So come here or just die in anguish!_

"Um, Gu?" the lights flicks on, blinding the boy. "Why are you eating my laptop again?"

Gu detaches himself from the object and stares at it. It's a white laptop with a black screen and a few huge bite mark on the top right corner of it. He stares blankly before going back to his meal.

Min sighs, exhausted. It had been a few hours since his best friend fell deep asleep. His grandfather luckily became over and treated his illness in his sleep with the assurance that Gu "won't be vomiting anytime soon! As long as I am alive." _Yéye_ , Min thought, sweating. _You just came out from a diabetic coma the other day. You're literally about to die. And plus, you're somewhat of a quack doctor too . . ._ Nevertheless he was grateful and hoping that Gu wasn't going to just suddenly die from all of the potentially illegal (definitely illegal) drugs in his body. One worry that he can check off his bucket list and another one added.

As he watches Gu sucks the energy out of his computer with a blissed out expression, Min walks over his closet and get his spare laptop out. With being friends with an energy vampire for many years, Min had unfortunately gotten used to Gu eating his electronics when he's mindlessly "hungry." Which isn't a problem because it only really happens every month. But thank God he write all of his stories on Google Docs.

Min climbs into his bed and turns on his new laptop. While the computer is booting, Gu tears away from his prey and charges at its charger, consuming its energy.

"Gu, really?" Min says, sighing once again.

"I'm still hungry," Gu mutters between bites.

"What about the batteries I gave you last week?" Min asks. "Did you ate them already?"

Gu pauses mid-bite. "Um," he says. "They're pricey."

Min groans. Why did he think Gu isn't going to be cheap and eat the batteries like he supposed to?

"Don't judge me!" Gu exclaims.

"I will judge you every time you ate my stuff," Min rebuts. "Seriously Gu, I gave you those batteries to ease your hunger. You get hungry very easily y'know."

"Ah uh," Gu mumbles in agreement, consuming his last fill. "I know. I gotta eat an energy source of some kind at least once a day or else I would become a mindless zombie or something."

"Who said you weren't a mindless zombie before?" Min comments, scrolling down his news feed. Suddenly, he widens his eyes with surprise. "Hey Gu," he pushes up his glasses as he bends closer to the screen."You might wanna see this."

Gu wipes his mouth with his sheave as he jumps on his friend's bed. Gu buries his face into a pillow, sniffing his beloved's scent. "Did you finally became a big boy and downloaded some illegal porn in this godforsaken country?" he jokes, his voice muffled.

"No," Min pushes his computer towards Gu. "It's about the incident this morning."

"Huh?" Gu raises his head with a confused expression.

"You know," Min explains. "The incident with the Waffle Club where they spiked all of the ingredients which led to just about everyone to puke."

"Wow," Gu chuckles lightly. "That's sounds super dumb. Who would believe that?"

Min lifts a brow. "Gu," he calls out. "Did your memory have collapsed again?"

"No but -"

"Then tell me, what did you did this morning?"

Gu pauses, trying to find his words. What did he did today? What did he did with Min today? Oh God. _What happened exactly?_

. . . Nothing. He's pulling out blanks.

"Min?" Gu gently asks. "Give me that computer. I promise I won't eat it."

Before Min can reply, Gu grabs the laptop and scans though his feed.

"Fuck my brain damage!" Gu complains, reading the article in fury. "I don't remember any of this shit!"

"Gu -" Gu twists his head to Min with his eye glowing a bright yellow.

"So did I get sick or what?"

"Um -"

"Did I suck anybody's dick today?"

"W-What -"

"Did I suck _your_ dick today?"

Min blushes a bright red. "Gu!"

"Kidding," he says happily, closing his eyes in bliss. "But that would be a dream, my dear! I bet your cum would taste sweet too!"

"Why do you keep saying things like this?!" Min coughs out of shock. He feels like he needs to go to a church after this conversation.

Gu shuts the laptop close with a chuckle, pushes it to the side, crosses his legs in a pompous manner, and fake a British accent as he speaks. "I can concluded I was sick because that pillow I just rubbed my face in smells like shit and your parents are annoying and won't let me walk in this home without yelling at me first. There's no way I would subject myself to that shit unless it's important. Mmm . . . And yes, I know your yéye is a doctor and had previously treat me or my cousins for free. It just make sense you bring me here or you forced me too. Logically, I might just ask you since I was in great pain."

Min does forget that sometimes, if Gu have retained any sense of sanity (and modesty too), he is a pretty smart guy. Too bad having half a brain causes memory loss, aggressive behaviors, and some other really bad and incredibly weird things.

"Welp!" Gu stands up with vigor. "Welp! Welp! Welp! Welp! Welp! Welp! Welp! Welp! Welp! Welp! Welp! _Welp!_ The Waffle Club must die then!"

Min mentally sighs at his threat.

"Gu, please don't mess with other gangs again," Min suggests. "The last time you did, your sister was _bullied_ by them."

Gu blows a raspberry. "But that gang is basically dead now after Big Sis totally wrecked them with her mental breakdown! Like she had metaphorically _raped_ them in the ass!" He sneers. "And plus, Big Sis is in Japan training to be a _hero_!" Gu grins, almost prideful. "She can protect herself now! Heroes are useful, sometimes."

Min chuckles dryly. "I thought you hate heroes."

"I do!" Gu balances on his heels out of boredom. "But it wouldn't be fun if there's nothing but villains around. You got to find a balance to this madness, dude. It's like trying to eat curry without the rice. Or trying to masturbate while hearing the echoes of your dead but extremely conservative relatives. It's just not right!"

Gu chuckles loudly, drool dripping from his mouth.

"You're so weird, Gu," Min comments.

"Yep, I sure am," Gu laughs lightheartedly before stopping in realization. "Wait . . . Where am I again?"

Min is just about to die.

* * *

She couldn't stop crying when she woke up.

 _Twenty cracks form._

The guilt is ripping her into pieces. What had she done? Why couldn't she have _more_ self-control? _She hurt one of her friends because she was being stupid with her -_

"Liu, calm down," a voice demands her. "Your grip is destroying the rails."

Liu pauses as she looks at her bedside railing. It was a typical hospital bed in a typical hospital room in a typical hospital, and it had railing like any other. But Liu practically turn it to scrap metal by gripping it out of distress. She let out, taking a slow but deep breath. Even if her insides want to scream in anguish, Liu holds it all inside and maintains a somewhat calm front.

"I am calm, Ren," she states.

"You're still not calm," he comments.

 _A crack forms._

"Oh who do you know about calm?!" Liu shouts at him, her calm face twisting into rage. She was about to pound on the man before two muscular hands pushes her down.

"Calm down!" He shouts at her. "Just calm down before we _have_ to use the sedatives again!"

Liu didn't even struggles, but her breathing is heavy. After a few minutes, he deems her calm and let go of his grip and steps back a bit. Liu wipes her tears and bares a blank expression, burying her true feelings deep. Her cheeks are still wet with leftover tears that she forgot to wipe off. Her eyes bloodshot and glowing that same red hue.

She can't bare it. She can't again! Why? Why did she hurt her friend again?! What kind of monster hurts their _friend_?

 _Eight large cracks form._

"It's not your fault, kiddo," Liu felt that same hand that held her down on her shoulder. "You can't help to feel what you feel."

" _Shut it_ ," Liu hisses, easily throwing off his hand like a piece of paper. "How you know anyways?"

"I -"

"Don't answer that!" Liu glares at the hero. "Even if you're number one, you can't do a single damn thing about this! Now he is at risk of losing his _quirk_ because of me! Do you have _any_ idea of how it feel to be responsible for that?"

All Might is quickly silenced by her response. He stand there in both shock and guilt as Liu tears her glare away from him.

"Whatever," she mutters. "We can't talk about this all day. So what's our options?"

"Options?" All Might asks gently.

"Yes, options!" Liu sharply replies. "We can't just -" She's trying to find her words. "It's just - I mean look!" Liu grabs the remote control on her bedside table and turn the TV on the top corner of the room on. "The news is talking about it!"

" _\- While it is not known why the playground equipment had been melted in the early evening of last night, the police and heroes alike are searching for the potential villain who was responsible for such event. In other news, the funds for the Bon-Odori Project is on away with four million yen -"_

Liu turns it off and stares at the nearest hero. "Ren," she says. "What is Yuuei going to do about this?"

"Um," Ren recalls the general plan for this incident. "First of all, you're _not_ going to get punished from them. That's a starter."

"It was because, y'know," All Might says, "it wasn't within your control so -"

"No one asked for your input, _All Might_ ," Liu rebuts.

"Liu," Ren calls to her in a scolding tone. "You should be nicer to him. After all, he is the one who stopped you from -"

"Blowing up," Liu finishes with darkness within her tired eyes. "Sorry, I'll try a bit harder next time. I didn't know I have to worry hurting the number one hero's feelings."

" _Liu_."

"It's okay," All Might intergrets. "She's just angry. That's all."

 _Eight cracks form._

Liu truly wanted to release her fury onto the hero and leave him as a bloody mess, but she instead clenches her fist until they are pale.

Ren sighs at her unpleasant attitude. He prefers her when she is a little more submissive and not a bitch like she is now. Oh how the time flies by.

"Besides that," Ren starts. "Shouto-kun is fine. Even he isn't awake yet, he will be tonight with all of that counteractive drugs within his body."

"What about his quirk?" Liu asks, her harsh voice softens. "Will the Product affect it in any way?"

"Well," Ren looks at his clipboard he's holding in his arm. "He can't use it for the first few hours, but then he would get it back in full speed again."

Liu closes her eyes and leans back in her bed, sighing. " _Thank god_ ," she mutters in Chinese. "I really thought he's going to go quirkless for a second."

"He is going to go quirkless, for a few hours."

"Whatever Ren," Liu says, sitting up with a sudden cheerful but obviously forced exterior. "So! What about me? When am I going?"

"Seeing that you are technically calm and sane -"

"Don't use 'sane' so loosely, Ren," Liu sharply says with a smile.

Ren groans loudly. God, who knew Liu could be so sassy when pissed? Well, he only saw her pissed _once_ and she destroyed a city.

"For a start," Ren brushes his bangs back. "You're going to be getting off scoffs free."

"As in -"

"The same kind of pardon from the Chinese government for destroyed their capital. Yes."

 _Forty cracks form._

All Might caught on Liu's transition from her happy face to a painsaken face as a similar pain resounds in his scarred heart. "Ren -"

"Liu's not stupid, All Might," Ren clarifies. "She knows this comparison already."

"But do you have to put it in that way?" All Mights states. "Can you be sensitive for once?"

"Sensitivity isn't going to help my case, sir," Liu mutters, almost monotonous. "Just . . . Continue Ren! What's going to happen?"

Ren is quite tired of her attitude already. After this annoying visit, he's going back to his ten million yen condo back in Shibuya and binge on Netflix and ice cream. He just can't deal with this ungrateful brat anymore.

"In short," Ren says, not even hiding his displeasure. "You can be discharged today, and go back to class the next day. There won't be any arrest or lawyers being involved because again, Yuuei is covering for you."

"So no punishment for my actions?" Liu says, forcing a smile again. "I'm getting off scoff free?"

" _Yes_ ," Ren groans. "And we are done here. If you want to go now, go. The nurses have your clothes. Just go ask them and then you'll be discharged."

Liu grunts. "Ren -"

"You can text me later. I'm busy," he lies.

With that, Ren exits the room with All Might quickly trailing behind him. All Might shots Liu with an apologetic look before shutting the door. It's 9:56 PM on May 2nd. About twenty-four hours since the incident and, by all that is good and holy, he is just sick and tired of Liu's mood swings. He doesn't know why it happens, but it's like she's PMS-ing all the damn time.

Ren sighs, ready to go home and kick back. But when he starts walking, he feels a large hand on his shoulder.

"Christ," he curses, turning to All Might with obvious annoyance. "What do you want now?"

"You are a complete and utter _asshole_. Just like what your sidekicks told me!" All Might states with clear anger evident on his face. "How could you treat Chen like _that_?"

Ren raises a brow nonchalantly. "Huh?" He mutters. "Liu is old enough to be treated like an adult."

"But that's _not_ treating a child like an adult," the hero clarifies, his grip tightens. "That's almost like abuse!"

"Abuse? Don't be melodramatic," Ren pushes off his hands from his sore shoulder. "You only doing this because Liu looks like a helpless little girl while in reality she's not. She is _sixteen_ and have plenty of responsibilities before. Stop whiteknighting for her."

All Might grunts. "But -"

"I don't care," Ren says, irritated. "You may not understand this as tough love, but in China, that's how _we trained_ our heroes. We don't _sugar-coat_ it. We don't sprinkle in _glamor_. We say the _hard, cold reality_. So stop questioning about my methods. I knew Liu since I was middle school. Way _before_ I even went to Yuuei."

"But it's not right! You clearly -"

 _Ring! Ring!_

Ren quickly shoves his hand into his pocket and take out his phone, answering it. "Hello?" He greets.

A few moments later, he chuckles.

"Yeah, I just got out," Ren chuckles as a few moments pass by. "Nah. I have nothing to do." A few moments pass. "Sure! I can go out for a few drinks!"

Ren turns away from All Might as he continues his conversation, leaving the hero in his dust. For all of the many years in his career, he had never been more frustrated with a hero than this annoying little college student. His hands form into fists, gripping them hard until bruised. That poor girl . . . She shouldn't put up with him! Chen Liu is one of the kindest students he had. Sure, she might treat him disrespectfully a few time, but deep down, he knows she is a truly kind person that is greatly misunderstood.

How can Ren sleeps at night, knowing he is explicitly using a mentally unsounded _child_? Yes, he knows that this "hero" is using Liu for his own gains. Why would Liu be in a goddamn _brothel_ in the middle of a red light district? She isn't that kind of person who would purposely go there!

But despite his instincts and his status as the number one hero, he can't simply accuse Ren for child exploitation without evidence. Plus, he might be overreacting a bit and it may not be true. Liu seems to be happy and content with his treatment towards her, but . . . He grits his teeth in anxiety.

 _But what if it's true?_

All Might feel conflicted. Liu is innocent in all of this. She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. He want to do something, but he _can't_.

. . . He was pretty damn useless.

Liu doesn't need your pity if you're not going to be involved. Some hero you are, All Might.

* * *

 _10:13 PM_ the clock said.

Liu tucks in her long sleeve as she sits on her bed. Ren brought her clothes from her suitcase and the few from closet Yuuei provided. She was a white dress shirt and a flowy pink skirt with the color faded after many washes. Over the dress shirt, she wears her favorite brown sweater, loose in her shoulders. Her messy hair - for once - wasn't in a bun. It hangs loose until it reaches to her knees with a purple-red hair clip blushes off against her thickest bangs. And when Liu looks in a mirror, she can safely say she look like the dead with those dark circles under her eyes.

. . . Was this an insult to her?

This was the same _exact_ outfit she wore in that _day_. The same outfit she wore when fighting with _that hero._ How can Ren didn't remember this outfit? She hadn't wore this for _months_ because it bring up bad memories for her. The cages. The students. The villains. Their sneers. Her brother. _His blood_ _all over her -_

Liu takes a deep breath and let her mind wonder to something else.

She is ready to go back to her dorms. And inevitably meet up with her classmates. She needs to create a reason for her absence and Lêng-san's. She didn't attend school for a day so people will wonder what the hell happened.

Boy, this will be a pain to make up another lie.

Her eyes turns dark with a dimming red color. She stands up and walk out of the room and in a white hallway with neutral colors. The light smell of rubbing alcohol was present, but it's enough to irritate her nose. Liu shamelessly pitches her nose as she walk down the hall.

She can't wait to get out. She _hates_ hospitals. Sure, they heal people, but she don't need to be in a hospital. She can heal from anything from with her power.

 _A crack forms._

Her eyes glow in a brighter red from irritation. What will she say to them? That her and Leng-san got jumped by a villain and have to defend themselves, but got injured as a result? Yeah, that's sounds reasonable, but she doesn't know if Leng-san would play into it. What to do . . . Oh! She knows! She's just going stroke his ego! Men likes it when cute girls like herself says pandering things to them! That's what her grandmother do with her grandfather if she want him to do something for her! Or sexual favors could keep his mouth shut? Liu blushes a little. Yeah, like _holding hands_! Liu blushes more. Or giving him a _cheek kiss_! Liu's face is a cherry red. Or even giving him a kiss _in the lips_!

" _Oh my God!_ " Liu hisses, vividly imagining a kiss like that. Of course she had her first kiss with her previous boyfriends, but for Buddha's sakes, Leng-san is too handsome for her! It's just morally wrong! It's like if all of the gods in the Japanese Pantheon came together and handmade him out of silver and gold while with Liu, it's like "Fuck it!" and then the gods decided to throw a drop of mud upon this Earth and call it a human. Put them together, you just get _shit_.

So that's why she's gonna limited herself to cheek kisses -

Huh? Wait a sec. Now thinking about all of this, all of this sounds _bad_. That junk kinda sounds totally manipulative. _No way!_ She dated two men before and knows a lot about men! Leng-san would love to have his ego stroke and have sex with women since he is a man! Right?

Liu huffs in frustration. Or maybe she doesn't know men after all? She went to an _all-girl private school_ before Yuuei for goodness sake! All her collected knowledge of the men came from her classmates talking about their boyfriends, her experiences with her ex-boyfriends, her grandfather and her uncle, and bath time with her little cousins and her brother.

" _Goddamnit Liu! I'm literally fourteen! I can wash my ass myself, you uptight, whoreface bitch!"_

" _Uh . . . Nope!"_

Fun fact: Liu have been taking baths with Gu since he was born. No seriously, the first bath Gu had ever take, two-year-old Liu was with him in their iron bathtub under a roaring _fire_! She had no clue why the Chinese police didn't question her father in his use of his children's bath time (That's because the Chinese police is shit, Liu!). He even _boiled_ eggs in that makeshift hot tub! Delicious, hot, steamy, boiled eggs . . .

 _Grumble! Grumble!_

Liu gasps as she blushes in embarrassment. That's right. All of this thinking is making her hungry. The hospital didn't provided Liu seconds for her meals and she had been starving since yesterday!

Liu grips her fist in determination, her eyes flashing! That's right! After she get out of here, she will make an excuse for her classmates, try to convince Leng-san about her plan, and _eat_ something.

She sighs.

Seriously, what is she doing with her life? She was depressed a second ago and now she is hungry and wondering what she's going to eat. She definitely needs to some happy pills to make her feel a bit normal. She can't live like a yo-yo and change her moods over the smallest thing. Damnit! She is now depressed again!

 _Eight cracks form._

What's the hell is wrong with her?! She's literally on the edge of bursting into tears again! She needs pills ASAP. She haven't taken meds since she was little, but she can't just cope with her feelings anymore! She just needs -

"Ma'am?" Liu feels a hands touching her shoulder again. She gasps in surprise and spin around to see ab elderly nurse with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" The old lady gently asks. "You have been standing in the middle of the hallway for _twenty_ minutes. Is everything okay?"

Liu was silent as she scans the area. This place isn't familiar to her. The place is still white and plain as the last, but there's only doctors and nurses around with no sights of any patients. She blushes in embarrassment.

 _Fifteen cracks form._

"Oh my God!" Liu whispers, struggling off the hand in her already heavy shoulders. "Did I accidentally walk into a authorized section of the hospital?!"

"Yes," the nurse confirms.

"Oh my God! Oh my -" Liu is speechless as she immediately bows apologetically. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I'm at! I was only trying to get discharge but -"

"It's okay!" the nurse comforts, trying to ignore . "But if you are not well -"

"I _am_ well," Liu firmly states. "I'm just -" she reluctantly speaks. "I'm just a bit clumsy at times, and I can get into things that I didn't tend to get into . . ."

Liu nervously chuckles whist sensing the awkwardness between them.

"Um," Liu continues. "So where is the exit?"

"Turn around, go left twice and you'll find the front door," the nurse explains.

"Thanks . . ." Liu walks away with a red face.

Once again, she sighs. Liu just want to go home with no questions asked, but even with a simple task like that, that's too hard for her.

 _Two cracks form._

She can't stay in a toxic place like this. Liu grips her shelves. The anxiety is slowly becoming too much for her.

Anxiety to depression to stress. Then obligations, family, friends, school work, student visa, study abroad, heroes, villains, temporary happiness to misunderstandings and mistakes and repeated history happened again. Doesn't matter how, depression, anxiety came back again.

All of this is just so pointless now.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Liu came back to the dorms, and Mina was still awake.

"Chen-chan!" she calls, getting up from the sofa and dashing over to the foreigner.

 _Crap!_ Liu curses in her head as she tries maintains a clear face.

"Oh my goodness," Liu fakes a gasp as if she was surprised. Actually she didn't have to fake a gasp since she was actually surprised. "Why are you still awake? You know we got school tomorrow."

"Why am I awake?" Mina asks as she came close to Liu and brushes some of her bangs and check for injuries. "Why are _you_ and Todoroki missing for a _whole day_? Don't you know how worry I was? I almost filed a missing report for you if another day has pass!"

 _Forty-six cracks form._

Oh damn, that stings! Liu can't help but to feel guilty. She doesn't like anyone to worry over her, but she guess it can't be helped. That's one downside to having friends. You can have good persons who worry over you. But it wasn't a nice feeling.

"I do apologize again, Ashido-san," Liu took her hand off of her forehead and bows deeply. "I was originally going to come back the other day, but Leng-san and I was jumped by a couple of villains."

" _What?!_ " Mina gasps as her eyes widen.

"Do you want tea?" Liu casually asks. "If you want to know the full story, then I want some tea and cookies to go with it!"

With no time to reply to her question, Liu walks to the kitchen and prepare some tea and lay some of the butter cookies she made a few days ago on a plate. Liu knows this is all ridiculous, but it gave her time to add material to her lie. By the time she finished and lay everything of a tray, Mina sits on the sofa with that damn same news report on. If Liu could destroyed that TV, she would, but a flat screen TV is costly.

" _I know it's a villain attack, but what made it unusual from the standard is the amount of heroes involved in it. From what we can tell, there's easily over a_ dozen _heroes at the scene_ _including_ _\- but not limited to - Midnight, The Vlad King, and even All Might! All Might! I know this is an attack on a playground, but it's still a playground in the middle of the night! But what's shocking is that there's no details about the actual villain! Zero! What are the heroes hiding? What kind of villain they detained? I'm sorry if I sounded angry, but -"_

" _Sir, you can't act like that on Television."_

" _No really! I just -"_

"Chen-chan."

Liu snaps her head away from the TV and look towards Mina.

"A-Ah," Liu blushes, not in embarrassment, but the thought she would accidentally make her suspicious. "I'm sorry, Ashido-san. I don't know what came over me."

"Chen-chan," Mina repeats, leaning away from the TV.

Liu sits next to her, setting down the tray on the coffee table and handing her tea cup. "So by the way," she starts as she grabs the teapot and pours it out into her cup, "how much sugar do you want? Do you want cream too?"

"Chen-chan."

"Actually don't answer that. I already know," Liu perks up with a smile, grabbing the sugar bowl and dumping a ungodly amount of sugar into Mina's teacup. "I know you like this much sugar with no cream. I remember you introduced to that _Starbucks_ place last week and brought me a small Earl Grey with a cherry danish. It was _soooo_ good! But I noticed that you basically brought the same thing as me, but with a peach danish instead of a cherry one. And you asked _seven_ spoonfuls of _sugar_!"

"Chen-chan -"

"Seriously!" Liu exclaims with a giggle. "Who eat or even _drink_ that much sugar?! It can't be safe! I won't let my future children drink that much sugar in their tea -"

"Liu!" Mina shouts, slamming her cup down on the table. "Can you please stop _avoiding_ the question? You haven't been here for a day and - I just -"

"I just what?" Liu tilts her head. "I'm not avoiding the question. You haven't even _ask_ me the question." She pick up her own teacup - filled with the bitter liquid - and sips on it with an smiling deposition.

"Ashido-san," Liu turns to her, giving her full attention. "Please let me answer your questions now," she smiles gently. "I'll answer them as honestly as I can."

Mina stares at her for a minute before sighing. "Okay," she says. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Oh!" Liu takes another sip of her tea before dripping a hard cookie to soften it. "I was at the hospital since Monday night with Leng-san."

" _What?_ " Mina gasps.

"Don't worry though," Liu waves casually. "It's not a big deal. We just got jumped by some gang at some playground and they knocked me unconscious."

"Sorry, but _what_?" Mina asks with skepticism. "Are you saying you have been involved with _this_?" She points to the TV where the report continues on.

"Huh?" Liu looks at the TV with curiosity before turning back with understanding and give Mina a few nods. "Yep! It seems right. I didn't know it would get so popular so soon."

"It was _everywhere_ ," Mina states. "TV, Twitter, _everywhere_."

"I was in the hospital since yesterday and only watch anime," Liu replies, eating her soft cookie. "Like why would I watch boring news shows where they talk like dead dudes? No reason at all! But that's reminds me, I really need to finish that anime. Everybody is talking about it and I don't want to be the one that is left behind and stuff."

Mina stares at her as Liu eats another cookie in one bite. What's going on? Liu is acting pretty normal so far, but Mina got this feeling she's hiding something else.

"Then what happened there?" Mina asks again, her face pale. "They said that the villains melted the equipment and there's barely any evidence of an actual fight! _What happened_?"

"I don't know myself oddly," Liu scratches the back of her head. "I was knocked out in the beginning, but I can recount there's like around," she counts the persons on her thin fingers, "it's around three or four men and one of them has this super weird bird mask thing you see on like plague doctors. And he got this weird overcoat too! In fact, he looks really edgy! He might just even rivel my own brother in edginess, and his YouTube account name is Mr. EdgylordxMyChemicalRomance666."

Mina looks at her with disbelief.

"This is what I told the police," Liu states with a airheaded smile. "You don't have to believe me, but that's what I told the police. I got hit on the head and Leng-san like protect me! Which also reminds me. I gotta make him a bento when he get out. I don't know what exactly happened to him, but they said those villains used some gas to knock him out. But I heard he's fine now. No worries."

Mina doesn't believe this for a second. This sounds too farfetched to be real. But that again, this is Liu and she is the most honest girl she had ever met. And she can't think for a reason for her to lie.

Other than one.

Mina doesn't know if it's wise to ask. She might accidentally put herself in danger with this question. Remember, she has a highly dangerous individual in front of her. Forget the innocent face and her little intentions to harm, Chen Liu can _kill_.

But stupidly, she asks anyways.

"Chen-chan," Mina starts, her hands sweating a bit. "Did you destroyed the playground yourself or . . . ?"

Silence. Liu's face falls into deep thought as she pinches her chin.

"Uh . . ." Liu pouts before smiling once again. "Nope! I'm pretty sure I didn't do that."

"Really?" Mina asks. "You didn't -"

"Yes, why would I ruined a playground for _children_?" Liu asks back. "I have a ton of baby cousins that I had to babysit. Do you know how difficult it would be if they don't have a playground to just release all of that energy they all had out? I won't even think of doing something _that_ cruel to all of the moms out there!"

Mina is convinced. She isn't lying. She's acting like herself. She means, how can anyone fake a such Liu's response like that? She means, how? It's literally physically impossible! Liu is still the airhead that everyone knows. She has that loopy smile. Liu is still Liu. Nothing to suspect.

But Mina can't just shake off that twisted feeling of dread in her stomach. Maybe she is just wrong?

Liu yawns.

"Tired . . ." She rubs her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to bed, Ashido-san." Liu put her teacup down and stands. "'Night, friend . . ."

" _Liu_ ," Mina calls as Liu slowly walk back to her room. "We're _not_ finished yet."

"But can it wait?" Liu asks, opening her door and walking in. "I promise I'll tell you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"But -"

 _Slam!_

Liu leans on the door and release a heavy sigh. Good God, what have she done? Now she must create more lies on top of her lies. Liu raises her head and glances at her clock that sat idly on her bedside table. _12:23 AM_ in bolded red letters.

Night time in Japan is quite unusual for Liu. Back in China, Liu was in charged of her household bedtime routine with all of the little ones. They would scream, curse at her, until Liu managed to wrestle them down in their beds. Then she prayed that they were asleep and not pretending because if each and every single kid were not asleep, her aunties would scold her for the next week about the incident and Liu have to live with the guilt of not being a good "Big Sister".

However, her bedtime routine in Japan is peaceful.

No painstakingly screams. No teething babies nipping on her arms. Her lazy uncles and aunties who offered useless advice. Nothing. It's all silence. And it left her alone in her thoughts.

 _. . . What the hell is wrong with me?_ Liu thought, numbed. _I don't feel anything after I lied to Ashido-san._

That's right. Liu want to feel guilty for her lies and cry out like before. Just cry and cry like she did with Leng-san, but nothing falls out. Maybe this self-inflicted scolding is from that subconscious guilt of lying? But that again, Liu had been _lying since the beginning of the semester._

Feeling guilty for one lie isn't going to make up for the others she told.

Liu feels tears stinging her emotionless eyes. What is this? She doesn't feel guilty about her lies. No, she feel guilty for _not_ feeling guilty. Insane, right?

Liu let out another sigh.

Oh well, she can't do more. She can't dread on it anymore. Liu walks back to her messy bed and jumps in it, laying motionless. Now she must create some more lies to add on top her established lies.

 _Buzz! Buzz!_

 _Huh?_ Liu pushes herself up as she looks around the area. _What's that?_

 _Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

Then she finally notices that sound came from her drawers on the other side of the room. She gasps as she dashes over there. She yanks the bottom drawer open and sees a vibrating phone. It's the exact phone that Ren gave her. Liu take it out and stares in disbelief. Didn't she destroyed it by accident yesterday? Did Ren gave her a new one when she's at the hospital?

 _That's kinda sweet_ , Liu thought, looking at the caller ID. Oh crap, it written in Japanese of all languages. She didn't have time to Google translate this thing. She could answer it now, but that again, it could be a telemarketer. She knows it's their job, but she doesn't know how to deal with them. She would feel bad if she rejects them. But that again. -

 _Click!_

She waited too long! Liu blushes in embarrassment, groaning with an unpleasant drop in her stomach. Again, she screwed up. Before she could complain furthermore, the phone vibrates again.

 _Buzz! Buzz!_

Okay, she is sure it's not a telemarketer. Which telemarketer call back twice in a row? With no hesitation, she picks it up.

"Um, hello?" Liu greets.

" _Jesus fuckin' Christ, you emotional banana_ ," a familiar voice scolds her in a familiar language. " _Where were you? You just hang up on me yesterday!_ "

Liu blinks. "Gu?" she says. " _You okay?_ "

" _Eh . . ._ " Gu shrugs. " _I had another episode._ "

" _I'm sorry, but again?_ " Liu speaks with concern as she walks back to her bed.

" _Yes,_ again," Gu restates. " _I can't remember shit today, but apparently the Waffle Club spiked the food supplies, a bunch of people get sick and puking until the verge of dying from dehydration, and it seems like I was one of the victims._ "

Liu sits down the bed and pinches her nose bridge, just shaking her head side-to-side. " _Y'know,_ " she says. " _I wanna say I didn't expect this to happen, but I can't._ "

" _Yeah,_ " Gu yawns. " _This is China after all. Crazy shit happens on a daily basis. Like did you remember what happens just before you left?_ "

" _Yeah . . ._ " Liu swallows dryly. " _That poor puppy . . ._ "

" _I never imagined a real-life hentai being performed on an animal, much less a dog_ ," Gu says with a shiver. " _This is one of the times I hoped for a memory relapse._ "

" _But you still remember it_ ," Liu states.

Gu groans, gripping on his thin black hair. " _Fuck you, Big Sis!_ " he shouts softly so he won't wake up his sleeping mate.

Liu chuckles gently as Gu chuckles along too. But when silence came, a question pops in Gu's head.

" _Um, Big Sis?_ " He calls. " _How are you doing? You alright?_ "

" _Yep!_ " Liu says with a bright tone. " _Everything's just wonderful in Japan! The food is tasty! The people are so nice! Everything is going just so well!_ "

Gu sighs. " _If I can, I would have give you a hug, but I can't so I'm sending you an emoji_."

A second later, her phone buzz. Liu got a red heart emoji.

" _Liu,_ " Gu uses her real name with a strained voice. " _Don't even try to lie to me. I spended my entire life listening to them. I can tell by now._ "

Liu chokes slightly, but she maintains to keep her composure. " _Gu, I'm seriously -_ "

" _You're not fine_ ," Gu states with sympathy. " _What happened?_ "

" _Nothing_ _-_ "

"Sis."

A pause of silence between them is too awkward, but it's worse when one of them is completely guilty of the crime.

Liu laughs dryly. " _Remember the days I could convince you that you were an actual jiangshi?_ " She asks lightheartedly. " _You would cry and cry until Mama bash you head in and called you stupid for believing such thing?_ "

"And _Mama would bash your head in too!_ " Gu retorts before gripping in his hair. " _Anyways, you need to come clean to me_."

" _Really?_ " Liu forces a smile like an instinct. " _I am the one who still forces you to take baths! So if anything, it should be -_ "

"Just cut the jokes already!" Gu states with rage seeping in his voice. " _I get it! You're doing the cliched 'I seem happy but I'm super depressed' character act, but it's not in style anymore. It's lame!_ "

 _Ten large cracks form._

Liu sat there with that same fake smile on her face. She had no idea what to say next. He caught her red-handed after all.

She heard her brother's sigh.

" _Liu, Big Sis, you are the_ biggest _liar I'd ever met_ ," Gu states. " _I could write a whole book for every lies that I remembered. That whatever_ _I could remember with this stupid brain damage!_ "

" _Gu -_ "

" _No, just hear what I have to say,_ " over the phone, Gu closes his eyes and lay on his pillow in deep thought. " _Just tell me what's going on. I promise I will not be a judgement asshole. I will heard you out sincerely and try my best to help you overseas. So please_ just tell me what's wrong? _I really need to know._ "

Liu continues to smile. And smile. Until it trembles and twists to a ugly ear-to-ear grin. As she blinks, burning tears fall. She lifts her hand and jerks on her loose hair until she pulls out a small chunk along with her only good hair pin. In pain, she shoves her face on her pillows and releases monstrous screech.

Gu waits till her screams turn silent. "Ready?" He asks.

Liu turns in her back and spills all the horrible things she did. To breaking Leng-san's ribs to her current predicament. She speaks fast and deteriorates from her usual Beijing accent to her old country voice. Gu patiently waits for her to finish while try to understand with his limited empathy.

At the end, Liu was heaving for breath as she tries to wipe away her endless tears. Gu curls a loose hair strand on his finger as he continues to listen, almost emotionlessly.

"Liu," Gu says. " _Crying won't really solve it now. It's in the past."_

" _But_ _-_ "

" _No 'buts'_ ," Gu states firmly. " _You have one but and that is used for shitting._ " He take a deep sigh and recollect his thoughts. " _I am a psycho, not a psychologist. However in my educated opinion, why do you still care for them?_ "

Liu blinks while wiping her tears. " _Who?_ " She says, confused.

" _People! Strangers! Whatever you like to called them!_ " Gu quickly comb through his hair. " _Why do you care so much about them while they only care about themselves? Have you ever thought, y'know, if you ever died, they won't care? To them, you're not a special little fuckin' snowflake while to others - to me - you're worth so much more than any snowflake. If you disappear tomorrow, the world will continue spinning around in its axis, but to me, I - I just don't know what to do. You have been with me for my whole damn life._ "

 _Eight cracks heals._

"Gu," Liu whispers.

" _Girl, listen to your sassy gay little brother, 'kay?_ " He demands. " _You are like a million times better than those bastards. While those asses get all high and mighty with their expectations of heroes and villains, you - yes, you - your dumbass listen to_ both _sides without bias. You tried to be a good person whilst others don't give a shit and just act on how they feel."_

" _Well I had done the same on multiple occasions -"_

" _Shut it, Liu,_ " Gu sasses. " _Heroes and villains just fight and fight until it doesn't have any meaning. Heroes scream 'justice' but does that really have meaning? Villains attack but was that for fun or to feed their own delusions or god complex? Both villains and heroes are just so_ equally vile _. But you are different. You are kind and the most patient person I had ever seen. You_ dealt _with my ungrateful ass before I knew I was ungrateful. You were a_ mother _to all of our little cousins. And despite what the media painted you as, you_ saved _people. You_ saved _me multiple times. But I was an edgy ass myself and couldn't see that until it was too late."_

 _Three small cracks form_.

Being kind isn't that much of a reward. Everyone expects to be kind to each other, and Liu is the same. She wants to be kind and is kind by her own free will, but if everyone is kind, what made her kindness so special then?

And sure, she took care of her cousins as if they were her children, but really? She has been Gu's caretaker since he was born. Nothing really changed. She was doing as many expected of her.

Plus saving people? That's a total lie. _She never_ saved anyone.

" _Sis?_ " Gu calls. " _Big Sis?_ " He snaps his fingers repeatedly.

" _O-Oh!_ " Liu gasps. " _I'm sorry. I was -_ "

" _Thinking, I get it,_ " Gu sighs. " _Look, you don't have to think. But just remember this. Despite what you think about yourself, I know you're still a_ good _person._ "

Liu pauses, a frown plastered on her face. " _Gu, I'm not that good -_ "

" _Yes you are,_ " Gu cuts her off with a grunt. " _Despite all of things you experienced, you're still a good person! Just stop with the self-pity party!_ "

" _Gu!_ "

" _No Liu! Just - Just listen!_ " Gu leans closer to his phone. " _I know you have problems and I'm really not qualified to talk about things like this, but I'm trying to understand you."_ Liu hears shuffling in the background as she hears her brother's soften voice. " _I don't want to make the same mistake that led to that destruction again._ "

The silence between them was unbearable. But Liu speaks up in the calmest, robotic voice she had.

" _Thank you, Shu_ ," she uses his real name. " _That's really nice of you, but you can rest ensure that it was technically my fault. It was my emotions that caused it. Not you. Not_ anyone _. If I could just control these stupid feelings or if I could live without them , then most of our problems won't even_ happened."

Gu have nothing else to say but one.

" _You really need to shoving those junk food-filled lies to everyone's face 'cause one day, they will think everything you said is just a lie. Like that crappy personality of yours_."

 _Click._

* * *

Gu stares down at his phone with a tired look in his eye.

Why does his sister act like this? Why couldn't she just say "screw it" and figure that she doesn't have to live by this fakeness of forced kindness? As the rotten smell of smog fills his lungs - forcing him to put on another surgical mask that he's stole from his best friend's maid, he walks down the familiar trash-filled street with worries filling his head.

 _Big Sis_ , he thought. _Someday, your lies are going to kill you_.

She always has that barrier around her. Acting and living on one huge web of lies. She acts like she's happy. She acts like if there's no family problems. She acts like she isn't being used by Ren and that she was "training". She acts like she's perfectly content serving those adults like a dirty ass.

But Gu see the truth after being so blind for many years.

Once upon a time, he used to believed in Liu's lies and thought she was a total idiot. But one day, he discovered the truth when she released her emotions to destroy this godforsaken city. Her pain, her regrets, her screams of ire, those emotions are forever burned to his mind and no relapse can erase them.

He finds his apartment building and climbs the half-broken stairs with no expression.

Looking back at his elder sister, she is more talented and so much smarter than what Gu can be, but she's wasting it to "control her feelings". He sighs. Her way of "controlling" her emotions is just basically numbing her senses until she can trick herself of believing it. The learned helpness isn't his style. As much as he want to help her, if Liu just decided to continue this way then it's for the best if they go in their separate ways.

Gu got his life and Liu got hers.

Gu want to become a "villain" and Liu want to become a "hero".

Despite with them hating both grounds equally, they have their own ways of coping in this world.

Gu will be the first one to admit he will his power to do whatever the fuck he want while Liu will use them to make this world a better place.

But Gu knows this world will _never_ become a better place. As technology grew, our societal personality never changed.

Humans are cruel. Humans will consume mindless information without thinking if it was true or not while the ones on top will do whatever they want.

So his solution, he will do _whatever_! _Whenever_!

He doesn't care for a resolution of morality nor people who he will never know of.

If he want to steal, he will steal. If he want to kill, he will kill. If he want to protect and love, he will _protect and love_! No one will tell him what he can't or can. Just balls to the wall with everything! Not even all of those gods he believed in won't do a damn thing! Karma? Fuck that! Yama can't do shit, even if he's dead!

Because he know that one day, he will just die and rot like the rest of the fuckers who wasted their life in meaningless things.

He steps in front of his apartment and sighs as he opens it and steps in. However for Liu, he's worried if she ever going to be happy.

But with life, things must go on as always despite the person he loved the most being left behind.

* * *

As she lays her head on his pillow, she couldn't feels a thing. She doesn't want to think anymore.

If she can rip her soul from her body, she would if it means she couldn't feel anything. However Liu couldn't. Emotions and emotions, all she felt was just these destructive emotions.

These same emotions are the cause of so much misery in this world.

But despite having so much emotions, she is confused about them. Why does she feel horrible when she smiles? Or cries when she feeling so glad?

She never get that. Her emotions or others.

She's the odd one out of the others in her classroom. To her, it seems like those guys got everything straightened out in their life. They know what they want to do and how they will accomplish it. If she had to be honest, she doesn't know what she want to do with her life. She wants to be a hero, but is it worth it? When if it's another "grass is greener on the other side" situation? What if she became a hero but she still never became a hero that she _wanted_ to be?

Liu sighs and closes her tired eyes.

She just doesn't know. She never really put too much thought on her own future and what exactly kind of person she want to be.

. . . Oh well, she can think about it later.

It's like she's going to die any time soon.

 _Fifty cracks -_

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

 _Huh? There's no cracks to be found._

* * *

 **GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM DEATH, BITCHES!**

 **I'm so sorry for the chapter coming in such a long time. I have been suffering with depression for the past few months and it has really drained my inspiration for this shitty chapter.**

 **I also graduated from high school and going to college so a lot is just happening in my life. Including having to remake Layer 4 and trying to improve my art like you can see my new cover art.**

 **I'm such a whore now. But like the whore I am, I'm now on my knees begging for criticism.**

 **Also, now I'm more experienced with writing, I hate how I made Gu. He's such a shoehorned queer character back as I can see him. But admittingly, he's my first time writing a queer character. I gotten better in writing queer characters over time and I just want to smash my younger self in the face for writing such shit character.**

" **Little me! Don't just write queer characters as queer! Write them as normal people!"**

 **Oh well, thank you so much for reading this. If you have any comments about this story - both good and bad - I want to hear it.**

 **I have matured and I won't bite if you decides to hate this story. I understand not everyone will like it. But still, thank you for reading it.**

* * *

 ** _FYI: This is the last part of the Arc. Now towards the "Best Friend for All Times Arc" where we continues torturing Todoroki!_**


End file.
